


Hiraeth

by lutthors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asesina profesional, Drama, Español, F/F, Fanfic, SuperCorp
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 175,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutthors/pseuds/lutthors
Summary: A Lena no le gustan los cabos sueltos. Al ser una asesina profesional no puede darse el lujo de tomar riesgos, por lo que se asegura de que cada detalle en su trabajo sea perfectamente estudiado antes de llevar a cabo sus planes.Así que aunque cree tener las respuestas a todas las variables, las cosas tomarán otro camino cuando Kara, una reportera con mala suerte, es testigo de uno de sus trabajos sucios.❝Hiraeth; es el anhelo, añoranza o nostalgia por un hogar al que ya no puedes regresar, que nunca fue tuyo, o al que realmente jamás has ido y aún así extrañas.❞





	1. Chapter 1

_Los encuentros casuales en cuartos de hotel con desconocidas nunca me resultaron. Pero aún así ahí estaba yo con la entrepierna ardiendo como el maldito infierno mientras la rubia se desvestía en frente de mí._

_Era extremadamente hermosa y dudaba que ella se diera cuenta de su delicada perfección. Tenía los ojos tan azules que si no me los quedaba viendo era porque la manera en la que se_ _desabotonaba_ _los botones de la camisa era hipnotizante. Cuando terminó de hacerlo y se la quitó, mi mirada se perdió en su abdomen. Estaba marcado y... Ah, sus pechos. Tenía unas repentinas y fuertes ganas de apretarlos._

_Se sonrojó cuando acabó por quitarse la tanga, lo que me resultó sumamente adorable. Le pedí que se acercara y así lo hizo. Tenía mi ropa todavía puesta cuando me besó y sentí su aliento a alcohol. Ella misma buscó mi mano, se levantó un centímetro y antes de dejarse caer la colocó en su entrepierna. El calor de su intimidad cuando mis dedos sintieron la humedad me excitó por completo y no tuve más remedio que dejarme ahogar en esa necesidad suya de atención._

_No tenía que advertirle sobre ninguna consecuencia en un hotel de una isla privada en otro continente. Nueva York estaba lejos de aquí y por consiguiente todas mis malos hábitos._

_Le sonreí una vez más, la giré hasta que quedó debajo de mí y ella me devolvió la misma expresión de diversión y calentura..._  


—Sigo sosteniendo que te aspiras un par de líneas antes de ir a trabajar.  
—Lo que aspiro es llegar a la junta directiva, podrías intentar hablar con mamá y tal vez a ti sí te escuche. Vengo rogándole hace más de un año.  
—Alex, sabes mejor que nadie que prefiere ver las noticias del tiempo antes que compartir oxígeno conmigo.

Mi hermana puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer sobre su espalda en mi cama.

—Eso es porque no han tenido una conversación en... Seis o siete meses. Tienes que ceder un poco. Eres su hija favorita al fin y al cabo.  
—Era su hija favorita cuando hacía las cosas como ella quería —repliqué tratando de no soltar todo aquel remordimiento—. Cuando no sabía que la empresa estaba cerca de volverse un faro ilegal y arrastrarme a prisión. No volveré a meterme en los negocios de mamá, son sus problemas y tú también deberías alejarte lo más lejos que puedas de todo aquello.  
—Tú lo dices porque prefieres que te sude el trasero trabajando como reportera en un medio que nadie lee cuando tienes una fortuna a tu nombre. Si tan solo dejaras tu orgullo de lado...  
—No es orgullo, Alex, es sentido común. Y por todo lo que me importa... mamá puede quemar ese dinero. —Cerré la tapa de mi portátil y con una exhalación me levanté de la cama. Por esa noche ya era demasiado escribir. Mi hermana se estiró más en la cama y mientras tomaba mi chaqueta, le informé —Voy a ir a beber algo con Maggie.  
—Cuando terminas con tu novia no esperas a que tu hermana siga en contacto con ella ¿sabes?  
—Supéralo —dije riéndome y esquivando el almohadón que me tiró a la cabeza.

Me adentré en la parte menos agraciada de la ciudad, donde cada tres casas una olía a marihuana y cada calle estaba de lo más desierta. Apenas un solo foco justo a la mitad alumbraba los cien metros de piedra rota.

Y yo ahí, en vaya a saber dónde, porque a mis amigas le parecía buena idea el nuevo club que habían abierto hace tres semanas a un par de manzanas cerca de aquí. Bien podría haberme pagado un taxi pensé para mis adentros, ya congelada hasta los huesos y con los dientes castañeando. La realidad era que no estaba económicamente estable y estaba sobreviviendo de vender mis antiguas e inútiles pertenecias hasta recibir mi primer pago como reportera.

La ropa cara que mi madre solía comprarme a modo de soborno costaba cientos de dólares por prenda. Sin contar las joyas y cosas de valor que eran innecesarias en mi vida. Eliza creía que si me obsequiaba esos extraños lujos yo seguiría contenta y más que agradecida por el lugar que ocupaba en su empresa.

Una empresa que quedó a su nombre cuando mi padre, el único hombre honesto que jamás conocí, murió por causas que nadie podía explicar dos años atrás. Desde entonces yo me había encargado de la dirección general y básicamente todo lo demás para ayudar a mi madre mientras ella y Alex lloraban la perdida.

Pronto Eliza regresó pero me alentó a seguir en mi puesto. Siempre había tenido otras aspiraciones pero claro que no abandonaría algo que me podía abrir tantas puertas. Hasta que los problemas comenzaron y por poco acabo en la cárcel por un fraude con los pagos a los empleados. Mi madre se lavó las manos y por los pelos me salvé del desastre. Desde ese entonces no me quedé ni un día más allí. No me interesó la ira de Eliza y mucho menos reaccioné en su contra cuando retiró mi herencia del banco, hasta la fecha me pregunto cómo demonios lo había logrado tan fácilmente.

Casi tropiezo con una bolsa de basura medio destrozada al creer escuchar un grito. Me quedé inmóvil y miré hacia todas partes, detrás de mí por si alguien venía, a las casas con las luces todas apagadas incluso. Silencio. Si algo entendía de ese tipo de ausencia de sonido es que cuando ocurre y no escuchas ni el zumbido de un mosquito debes comenzar a correr. Corre como si el diablo te estuviera por agarrar de las piernas.

Y estuve a punto.

Estuve a punto de darme la vuelta y meterme al primer taxi que me sacara lejos de allí cuando otro grito mucho más bajo rompió el silencio.   
Comencé a maldecir entre dientes mientras corría de la manera más sutil en la oscuridad de la calle hacia donde creía yo había provenido el grito, buscando entre los incontables bolsillos de mi saco mi teléfono.

Cuando lo encontré los guantes de lana me hicieron difícil la sola tarea de desbloquearlo así que me rendí, cruzando a mitad de la calle hasta un callejón medianamente iluminado por un farol. Al instante escuché murmullos, lamentos y luego silencio.

Un paso más y me encontré frente a una puerta metálica verde medio entreabierta. Si me preguntaba alguien qué rayos hacía en ese perturbador lugar... Seguramente mi cerebro estaría haciendo cortocircuito. Pero estaba demasiado aterrada por lo que podía haber allí y, al contrario de lo que eso significa, me hacía querer seguir. Podía ayudar a quien fuese que estuviera ahí dentro si era lo suficientemente silenciosa y llamaba a la policía a tiempo.

Caminé por un estrecho pasillo mojado hasta que una risa me detuvo en seco. Por un segundo creí que provenía desde detrás pero comprendí que solo era el eco, así que dando otros pocos pasos apreté mi celular más contra mi palma y alcancé a divisar una sala llena de cajas al final del corredor.

Fue cuando unos pasos me hicieron latir el corazón desbocado que en un acto desesperado me oculté detrás de una enorme caja junto a una pared de graffitis. Habían varias lonas y pedazos de tela viejos de un raro color carmesí. Por mi propio bien me alejé lo más que pude de eso y me hice aún más pequeña al ver que en una sala contigua, exactamente frente a mí, se encendía una luz.

Alguien arrastraba a un hombre atado a una silla con cinta hasta el centro del cuarto. Debido a mi posición no podía ver más que las patas de madera llenas de sangre y algunos rasgos masculinos cuando se movió gimiendo dolorosamente. El criminal vestía de negro de la cintura para abajo, con pantalones idénticos a los de la policía pero sin duda falsos. Más allá; nada. Era lo único que veía. Definitivamente no iba a arriegarme a que me descubrieran para ver su cara.

—¿Estás deseando que te deje aquí amordazado hasta mañana, Joseph? Porque solo estás haciéndome perder el tiempo. Podemos todos estar en nuestros respectivos hogares pero tú, cerdo egoísta, sigues quitándome mis preciadas horas de sueño.

¿Era acaso una voz de mujer? Lo que me sorprendió más fue la familiaridad en aquel tono. Me hizo sentir que lo recordaba de alguna parte pero no estaba segura de dónde. Solo sirvió para incomodarme.

El hombre de la silla soltó otro gemido ahogado como respuesta y la mujer frente a él le arrancó de un tirón la cinta de la boca. Levanté unos centímetros la cabeza y solo alcancé a ver una barba de varios días alrededor de la barbilla sudada.

—No tengo lo que buscas —lloriqueó despacio.  
—Joseph, ya te he cortado dos dedos —le espetó la mujer con molestia pero como si estuviera hablando de la cosa más banal—. Dime qué más quieres perder, esta vez te dejaré elegir.  
—¡No! ¡Por favor, por favor! Tengo dinero, puedo ofrecerte mucho dinero, el doble del qué te pagó quién te haya enviado.  
—¿Qué clase de negocio sería si le hacemos algún caso a cerdos como tú? ¿Dónde queda mi reputación, eh?

La mujer suspiró y por un momento ví un destello de cabello negro cuando se acercó más al hombre. Comencé a quitarme los guantes con cuidado para no causar el más mínimo ruido al encender mi celular. Viendo el panorama que se me presentaba en frente decidí aguardar un poco más.

—Tengo asuntos pendientes, espero que no te molestes si apresuro este trámite —comentó aburrida dando un paso más hacia él. Contemplé como una mano cubierta por un guante de cuero acercaba una pinza hasta los dedos regordetes del hombre. Otro grito más alto y doloroso que los anteriores inundó toda la sala. Ella se rio—. ¡Pero si ni he empezado!

El hombre estaba temblando por donde se lo viera. Divisé por un segundo una mancha de humedad en sus pantalones caros y me pregunté, cada vez más asustada, qué demonios estaba haciendo metida allí y sin llamar a la policía.

—Te lo diré —susurró él sin aliento y la mujer esperó, con la pinza todavía bien cerca—. Se llama Jacob. Jacob Thrustman o algo parecido, es un policía. Él lo sabe todo, por favor, créeme.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que la mujer se alejó unos pasos de mi campo de visión, aunque escuché que dejaba la pinza en otro sitio.

—Te creo Joseph, de hecho ya lo sabía, solo estaba esperando a que me lo confirmaras —repuso con desdén. Luego suspiró y el hombre lanzó otro grito al volver a ver el arma apuntándole a la cara—. Destaco lo mucho que me has entretenido esta noche pero los hombres como tú me caen fatal. Más aún debo cumplir un trato. ¿Sabes cuál es tu precio? Treinta mil dólares. Tu cadáver vale treinta mil dólares, Joseph, es una vergüenza hasta para mi persona haber aceptado este trabajo. ¿Pero qué puedo decir? De tanto en tanto hay que ser más accesible.  
—¡No... !

El sonido del arma al dispararse no solo me hizo temblar hasta los huesos sino que me hizo chillar por igual. Sí, a poco más de cuatro metros de la asesina se me había ocurrido dar aviso de que estaba ahí. Maldita sea y todos los sucesos que me habían hecho ir a parar ahí.

Por un segundo me quedé quieta, ni siquiera estaba respirando. Solo podía ver el cuerpo inmóvil del hombre y la sangre manchar parte del traje. Escuché el silencio hasta que creí que tal vez había tenido la suerte suficiente y que nadie se había percatado de mi error. Entonces todo se fue al demonio y la voz filosa de la mujer resonó como una sentencia de muerte en toda la sala;

—Está detrás de las cajas.

Fue mi señal para salir corriendo.

Mientras chocaba con todas la basura a mi alrededor y tropezaba hasta llegar al corredor no me atreví a mirar atrás. Oí las pisadas contra el agua detrás de mí y me maldije por no tener un mejor estado físico. Apenas podía mirar por donde iba cuando alcancé la puerta de salida y en segundos respiré el aire frío.

Estaba aturdida. El sonido del arma todavía se repetía en mis oídos y yo sería la siguiente si me atrapaban. Habían matado a alguien en frente de mí y con la misma facilidad lo harían conmigo.

Me faltaba el aire cuando crucé la calle pero no podía detenerme ahí. Tenía que encontrar a alguien, buscar personas cerca, lo que fuera. Pero todo estaba tan desierto como hace diez minutos. El temor de que no llegaría a las calles más adelante donde las luces abundaban fue lo que me hizo trastabillar.

Alguien, al parecer un hombre, me había agarrado por detrás con una fuerza descomunal. Cuando vi que apoyaba un pañuelo de un olor fuerte sobre mi nariz no tuve tiempo ni de llorar por lo idiota que se me había ocurrido ser.

Me despertó la sed y el dolor en las muñecas. Ahora la que estaba atada a una silla era yo y tenía algo sobre la cabeza, probablemente una bolsa, por lo que no podía ver nada.

Al intentar moverme me di cuenta de que poca ropa me quedaba puesta; tan solo el pantalón y una camiseta muy fina. En ese mismo momento el frío también se presentó. Intenté hacerme pequeña en la silla pero estaba atada con tanta fuerza que solo me lastimaba más.

Escuché pasos aproximarse y permanecí inmóvil.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo todo yo? —exhaló la misma mujer de antes.  
—Porque es tu trabajo —rio otra persona, un hombre de voz profunda.  
—Ya, quítale la bolsa y acabemos de una vez.

Sentí el tirón y luego como la luz molestaba mis ojos. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, menos donde me encontraba.

La cabeza me dolía mientras iba levantando la mirada hacia el arma que me apuntaba al rostro. Debía de ser la primera vez que me sorprendía tanto por algo que me olvidaba del miedo inicial. Abrí la boca al ver a la desconocida y parpadeé unas cuantas veces, quizás era solo mi estúpida cabeza o... No, no. Era ella.

Era la misma mujer, era... De pronto quería vomitar. Había tenido sexo con una asesina. Una maldita asesina.

Se veía igual a como la recordaba. El mismo cabello negro, aunque esta vez lo tenía recogido en una cola ajustada, los mismos ojos verdes claros, la misma mandíbula afilada.

Su sorpresa fue evidente y me imaginé que también me estaba reconociendo. Nos habíamos puesto a conversar en un bar de una playa privada hace como cuatro meses, habíamos tenido sexo esa misma noche. ¿Cómo no había pensando en que su voz era igual a la suya?

Tenía los labios entreabiertos y solo el hombre a unos metros de ella la sacó de su trance. Debía de ser el que me había drogado. Era alto, tenía una barba que de no existir lo haría mucho más joven, ojos color avellana y una complexión fuerte.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Ella no separó su mirada de la mía.  
—¿Qué haces en Nueva York? —murmuró. Su arma seguía a centímetros de mi cara.  
—¿La conoces?  
—Responde —volvió a decirme ignorando al otro tipo. Yo tragué saliva.  
—Aquí vivo.  
—Pero que pequeño es el mundo.  
—¿Puedes explicarme qué mierda pasa aquí? —repitió él.

Una sonrisa macabra le cruzó el rostro, sus ojos verdes lanzaron chispas y despacio bajó el arma.

—Tuvimos sexo unos meses atrás. Increíblemente bueno de hecho. Y tú sabes lo exigente que yo soy con el sexo, Mike —indicó moviendo el arma en el aire, mirándolo un instante y volviendo a mí. Se agachó y no entendí qué demonios seguía haciendo yo viva cuando la había visto matar a alguien—. Trae su ropa y algo de agua.  
—¿No vas a matarla?  
—Nunca mataría a una mujer capaz de provocarme un orgasmo.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, tan fácilmente, que las náuseas regresaron. Quería escupirle en la cara, patearla si fuera posible. Lo que sea para alejarla. Era una asesina, una escoria de la humanidad y yo había dormido con ella.

—Mierda, Lena, te ha visto. ¿Qué harás si se escapa? ¿Qué harás cuando vaya a la policía?

Lena. Había olvidado su nombre y dudaba mucho que ella recordase el mío. Maldita aquella playa y maldito ese bar. Me odié otra vez a mí misma por tomarme esas vacaciones.

—La llevaré conmigo y entonces decidiré qué hacer.

* * *

 

Los brazos me dolían cuando el tal Mike me quitó las cintas y me forzó a levantarme. Era imposible hacer algo contra él cuando me sostenía con tanta fuerza. De por sí ya lo notaba cabreado ante la idea de que seguía viva pero no es que me aliviara mucho más. La asesina que guiaba el camino fuera del almacén en el que estábamos no era mejor y aún así parecía dictar las órdenes. No sabía si estaba deseando matarme en otro sitio, si planeaba venderme a algún mercado negro o... Mejor no pensarlo.

—¿A dónde me llevan? —me atreví a decir. Mike gruñó y sus dedos se clavaron un poco más en mi brazo.  
—Irás conmigo a mi casa —contestó Lena sin volverse.

Cuando salimos al exterior daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de amanecer. Una camioneta oscura esperaba fuera y fue ella quien abrió la puerta trasera. Con un teatral movimiento de la mano esperó a que entrara y a empujones, cortesía del tipo a mi lado, tuve que hacerlo.

Pero esta vez Lena se quedó conmigo mientras Mike cerraba de un portazo y tomaba su lugar en el asiento del conductor. La ojiverde apoyó el arma en su regazo cuando eché un vistazo a la puerta a mi izquierda. Si era lo suficientemente rápida tal vez podría abrir y...

—No voy a matarte si te comportas y no haces estupideces. Aunque de hecho debería —repuso con el ceño fruncido—. Hace cinco horas que debería estar en mi casa y tú no hiciste más que retrasarme.  
—Por favor... Déjame ir, no le diré nada a nadie. Lo prometo.  
—No hagas promesas que sabes que no cumplirás —indicó con una repentina suavidad en la voz.

El motor se puso en marcha y no supe ya a dónde mirar. A mi derecha estaba su perfil fijo en el frente y no quería ni podía soportar verla. A mi izquierda el reflejo de la ventanilla me ofrecía igual su perfil afilado. Esa belleza tan letal hizo que me fuera a la cama con ella, ahora solo me provocaba náuseas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que la camioneta se detuvo. Me pareció que habíamos dado varias vueltas demás a propósito según el par de edificios idénticos que había divisado al mirar un par de veces por la ventana, antes de bajar la vista debido al reflejo de sus ojos verdes mirándome.

Cuando Lena me tomó del brazo mi primer instinto fue retroceder hasta el extremo opuesto. De poco sirvió porque la puerta detrás de mí se abrió y Mike me arrastró hasta sacarme del auto. Me dolían las piernas, mi cuerpo estaba congelado y ahora para colmo estaba secuestrada. Mi día no podía ir mejor.

Podía ver algunos rayos de sol a la distancia en el pequeño instante que alcé la vista. Tranquilamente podríamos estar en el centro de Nueva York. Con los edificios gigantescos, los mismos comercios y tiendas, las mismas calles de siempre. ¿Por qué se arriesgarían a traerme a un lugar en el que cualquiera podría verme?  
Las calles seguían algo desiertas cuando un hombre alto y robusto, con traje y expresión imperturbable, salió del edificio frente al que habíamos aparcado y le dio a Lena una tarjeta dorada. No me miró cuando pasó a mi lado y Mike pareció darle las llaves del auto.

La ojiverde no se giró al caminar hacia el interior y pronto nosotros también estábamos entrando. Todo era una mezcla de dorado y negro, todo tan delicado, inmenso y caro que lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue mi madre. A ella le encantaban los lugares de este tipo.

Lena entró al ascensor más cercano a la entrada y esperó a que estuviéramos dentro para tocar un botón. Mike me soltó y no supe qué demonios hacer. Si la puerta se abría y estaba preparada quizás podría correr como alma que lleva el diablo hasta alguna escalera o... o encontrar algún guardia. La prioridad sería volver a la calle pero veía difícil ser más rápida que no uno, pero dos criminales. Me era todavía más absurdo poder dar un paso fuera sin que alguno de ellos estuviera arrastrándome de vuelta. Ya podía imaginarme a Lena vaciando el cargador de su arma en mi espalda. De algún modo se dio cuenta de que temblaba porque dijo, en dirección a Mike:

—Cuando te ordené que revisaras su ropa no recuerdo haber específicado que la dejaras semidesnuda.  
—Me dijiste que me asegurara de que estuviera limpia.  
—¿Y tenías que dejar que se congele? De verdad eres todo un caballero, Mike.

Aunque no esperé ninguna cortesía, eso fue todo y el silencio predominó el resto del recorrido hasta que el ascensor se abrió y Mike me empujó fuera.

Era un pasillo largo y ancho donde solo dos puertas blancas se apreciaban a los costados y una puerta más de madera al final del corredor. Dejé de sentir la presencia de Mike detrás y, sin emitir ningún sonido o despedirse, entró en la puerta a mi izquierda. Lena siguió caminando como si nada hasta el final, sin mirar atrás ni una vez para asegurarse de que yo estaba allí. Tranquilamente podría darme la vuelta y llegar al ascensor mucho más rápido que ella, no parecían haber escaleras de ningún tipo aquí y de todos modos yo llegaría antes abajo.

A solo dos metros de la puerta de madera me lo pensé dos veces. La manera en la que con tanta calma daba uno y otro paso sin preocuparse por su alrededor me mantenía en un estado de alerta constante. Era una asesina y vaya a saber qué otras cosas. No podía ser tan tonta para dejarme escapar tan fácil si no tuviera otros cinco planes para encontrarme. Y temía del resultado si lo hacía. Por lo que, con los nervios quemándome en la garganta, tuve que seguirla dentro una vez abrió la puerta.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —murmuró mientras las luces se encendían por todas partes y desaparecía por alguna esquina.

Por mi parte me quedé junto a la puerta. Ésta se había cerrado sola y por el ligero sonido que escuché, también bloqueado automáticamente. El lugar no era ni muy grande o tan pequeño como se hacía ver.

La sala estaba amueblada con sofás y sillones grises a juego situados alrededor de una mesa de roble. El piso estaba alfombrado con el mismo tono grisáceo y más allá, en el extremo opuesto, los enormes ventanales ocupaban toda una pared y mostraban una admirable vista del amanecer de Nueva York. Habían estanterías en la pared a mi lado, repletas con libros y una que otra decoración abstracta de un blanco hueso. Pero ninguna fotografía, ningún objeto demasiado personal que me hiciera creer que el ser humano que ya estaba regresando, vivía.

Al poner sus ojos en mí tuve la impresión de que había olvidado de nuevo mi presencia.

—¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?  
—Kara.  
—¿Kara... ? —si creía que le diría mi apellido estaba loca de remate. Me crucé aún más de brazos. Ella logró captar la idea y soltó una risa tranquila—. Muy bien, si eres tan gentil de seguirme.

¿Planeaba llevarme a algún cuarto de tortura? ¿Algún escondite secreto donde se pudiera deshacer de mí sin dificultad? Me quedé parada en mi sitio, sintiendo de golpe el frío que ni el saco que había recuperado lograba alejar. Sin dejar de lado la sonrisa se quitó el cinturón donde portaba el arma y lo tiró al sofá más cercano. Del bolsillo de cada pantalón sacó dos pequeños cuchillos e hizo lo mismo. Luego se dobló hasta llegar a sus tobillos y levantando la tela se quitó otra arma algo diminuta.

El pequeño arsenal reposaba en el sofá como una invitación a hacer algo estúpido. Pero era su expresión inalterable la que me daba el mal presentimiento de que sabía todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. De que podía sentir mis emociones como si hubieran sido escritas en un libro y este entregado en sus manos.

Se quitó la chaqueta de policía y la tiró a un lado. La camiseta dejaba ver sus brazos tonificados, los músculos eran bastante evidentes y no dudé ni por un segundo que me podría derribar en un parpadeo. Bajé la mirada avergonzada.

—Sígueme —volvió a decir. Sin ninguna dulzura o diversión. Como una orden. Apreté los dientes y le pedí a mi cuerpo aguantar un poco más todo ese estrés.

Me guió por otro corredor y ví una escalera que debería de seguro dirigir hacia su dormitorio. Llegamos a la cocina y no me sorprendió el exagerado lujo. El sucio dinero que se ganaba matando personas le debería generar lo suficiente como para cambiar la decoración unas cinco mil veces. No me importó mirar demasiado, estaba enferma de ese lugar, de ella y del estúpido error de la noche anterior. Quería regresar a mi casa y estar lo más lejos que pudiera de esa psicópata.

Cuando me senté en la silla más cercana a la puerta Lena puso un sándwich frente a mí y se sentó en la otra punta. Miré asqueada el pan blanco y volví la vista a cualquier otro lugar, incluso el olor me causaba náuseas.

—Comer te hará sentir mejor —aseguró en su mejor tono generoso.  
—Quiero irme.  
—Te irás cuando yo te diga que puedes irte —le dio un mordisco a su sándwich y luego con el anular se limpió los labios. Esta vez le mantuve la mirada, su actitud me estaba fastidiando más que asustarme.  
—Estoy aquí contra mi voluntad.  
—Cómete el sándwich, Kara.  
—Déjame ir.

Lena se volvió a reír y luego, veinte segundos después tan concentrada como estaba con su comida no notó que yo le estaba apuntando con un arma. Fue algo descabellado coger una de las que dejó en el sofá, pero al seguirla de camino a la cocina fue mi única oportunidad. Aprovechando su desinterés la había agarrado y guardado en mi pantalón, con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte en mi pecho que creí que ella lo notaría.

Al cabo de un momento levantó la mirada y sus ojos verdes se congelaron en el arma. No asustados, ni siquiera sorprendidos, no había pizca de reacción en aquel brillo inexpresivo.

—Levántate —dije poniéndome de pie, traté de que no se me fuera a las manos el temblor que sentía en las piernas y Lena hizo lo que le pedí. No soltó el sándwich ni el plato y menos aún dejó de comer. El cinismo de aquella mujer me ponía los nervios de punta. Se lamió los dedos después de llevarse lo último a la boca—. Dime cómo salir de aquí.  
—Por la puerta.  
—No estoy para bromas estúpidas, solo... Deja que me vaya.  
—Te lo he dicho, puedes salir por la puerta —replicó alzando las cejas—. Pero otra cosa muy distinta es que yo te permita irte.  
—Olvidas quién tiene el arma.

Frunció el entrecejo pero no había nada de molestia o rabia allí. Tenía la impresión de que se estaba burlando internamente de mí y pensarlo no hizo más que hacerme sentir atrapada aunque la que tuviera el control fuera yo.

—Te ves muchas películas, querida Kara. Lee más y ampliarás tus respuestas tan... Fantásticas en situaciones como estas.  
—Vas a dejarme salir de aquí y no me seguirás —le advertí levantando el arma hasta lo que creí yo que apuntaba a su cabeza.  
—Debo admitir que pensé que eras una cobarde. Guardabas las agallas en algún sitio, eh —Lena sonrió y el gesto me transportó meses atrás, a la noche en la que con esa misma expresión me había hecho enloquecer—. Pero el control aquí es mío.  
—Voy a disparar si te mueves.  
—No vas a disparar.

Un leve asombro le llenó el rostro cuando bajé el arma hasta el suelo, muy cerca de sus pies, y disparé. Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que sí estaba cargada. Sin poder ocultar el temblor volví a apuntarle a la cara. Dejó salir un chillido de emoción pero más allá de eso no se había inmutado, ni siquiera movido un músculo, pero su semblante era digno de cualquier película de acción, donde ella era la villana más desagradable.

Tenía el plato entre las manos aún, ya vacío, cuando sin dejarme predecir lo que pasaría lo lanzó en mi dirección. No le tomó ningún esfuerzo, solo un movimiento de la muñeca y de igual modo... El plato se estrelló contra mi mano, rompiéndose y haciendo que soltara el arma. No pude contener el grito de dolor que sentí cuando el shock inicial se fue y percibí el corte en la palma de mi mano, extendiéndose varios centímetros hasta mi muñeca.

La sangre nunca me había sentado bien, mucho menos cuando el líquido caliente resbalaba por mi antebrazo tan profusamente. Vi que Lena levantaba el arma y se la colocaba en la cintura, divisé como tomaba el sándwich de mi plato y masticaba. Como si no fuera gran cosa miró aburrida mi herida. Yo me había alejado hasta la pared a unos metros y me sostenía el brazo contra el cuerpo. Podía sentir la pegajosa sustancia manchar la tela de mi suéter incluso bajo el grueso saco.

—No deberías tocar lo que no te pertenece.  
—Y tú no deberías secuestrar a las personas.  
—Yo no secuestro personas. Secuestrar gente conlleva tiempo y yo solo las tomo prestadas. Luego las mato, es un proceso sencillo.  
—Oh, ¡claro! Eso sí que es mucho mejor. Vaya... ¿Qué esperas para matarme entonces?  
—¿Despiertas cada día con ese instinto tan suicida? —inquirió levantando una ceja, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa. Seguía comiéndose el sándwich con una serenidad imposible de entender—. No te tengo secuestrada. Estarás bajo mi supervisión el tiempo que considere adecuado hasta que decida qué hacer contigo.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no deshacerte de mí y ya? Sabes que no me puedes dejar ir.

Me observó por unos cuantos segundos, si tan solo hubiera sabido tiempo atrás que esa mirada escondía algo tan enfermizo...

Creí que diría algo diferente hasta que dejó el sándwich en la mesa y dijo:

—Ven, voy a curarte.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Lena me llevó hasta el espacioso baño lo primero que pensé fue que de seguro me ahogaría en la bañera. Era una buena opción para deshacerse de alguien ¿verdad?

Pero más allá de las conclusiones de mi cerebro, la ojiverde solo me señaló una banqueta junto a la pared y en silencio se dispuso a sacar de un mueble los materiales que necesitaba.  
Me descolocaba no saber lo qué haría porque para nada me tragaba que al final del día me iba a dejar ir. Había presenciado un asesinato, sabía su nombre de pila y para peor, donde vivía. Al mismo tiempo era un total desconcierto estar en su propio hogar y seguir viva. Más alocado era al tener en cuenta que le había apuntando con su propia arma.

Cuando se puso de rodillas frente a mí y fue en busca de mi brazo mi primer instinto fue echarme atrás. Me dedicó una mirada de advertencia hasta que no tuve más remedio que ofrecerle mi mano sangrienta.

—Te va a doler —fue toda su advertencia antes de ponerse a limpiar la sangre alrededor del corte. El líquido no olía para nada a alcohol pero cuando el paño rozó la piel desgarrada pude jurar que el ardor era mucho peor.

Intenté mantener mi dolor a raya a pesar de que estaba viendo las estrellas con cada toque. No quería que ella supiera que con un simple corte ya me comportaba como una idiota que no se aguantaba nada. Pero, al instante y con vergüenza, me encontré preguntándome porqué demonios me debía importar la opinión de una asesina.

Aún así apreté más los labios y mantuve el brazo tenso mientras Lena muy silenciosa quitaba los restos de sangre. Tenía una suavidad particular en los dedos, no eran movimientos bruscos ni apresurados. Era de extrañar luego de verla torturar y matar a un hombre sin que le temblara el pulso. Imaginé que con semejante trabajo tenía que ser delicada de tanto en tanto. Y eso me llevó a abrir la boca.

—Parece que curas heridas muy a menudo.

Lena levantó la cabeza unos instantes. Comenzaba a sentir que su mente se perdía y olvidaba todo su alrededor más seguido de lo que creía. Me observó como si no fuera yo a quién le estuviera limpiando las heridas, como si ni siquiera recordara lo que hacía más allá de sanar un brazo cualquiera.

—Es parte de lo que hago.  
—¿Eso significa que cometes errores?  
—No cometo errores —puntualizó dejando el paño y estirando una venda.  
—Pero yo sigo aquí. No habías planeado que yo apareciera y ahora has secuestrado a un error.  
—No voy a mentirte, hubiera sido mejor para todos si no te involucrabas en donde no debías. Pero tómalo como un acto de benevolencia. Mike te habría matado.  
—¿Por qué tú no?

Cuando ajustó la venda un poco más fuerte me vi apretando los dientes. Esto no tenía sentido. Si no estaba muerta ¿entonces qué? ¿Me mantendría encerrada aquí por siempre?

—Te lo he dicho. Pero evito asesinar mujeres. En raras ocasiones me he visto obligada a acabar con la vida de una. Aunque todas eran perras sin corazón.  
—Debo suponer que eso te hace ser toda una mejor persona.

El sarcasmo no sirvió para molestarle y al contrario acabó sonriendo. Y de nuevo me volvieron a enfermar sus ojos. No negaba que era un verde deslumbrante. Pero ahora que prestaba la suficiente atención me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que su ojo derecho tenía un tono más azulado.

Lena se puso de pie y tiró los desechos.

—Te enseñaré tu cuarto.  
—¿Mi... Qué?  
—¿O pensabas dormir en el sofá?  
—¿Les ofreces muy seguido habitaciones a tus víctimas?

Puso los ojos en blanco y salió del baño. Al menos ese pequeño gesto la hacía salir un poco de su comportamiento casi robótico. Sin saber porqué me sentía ya menos estresada o asustada, no me quedó más remedio que ir de nuevo tras ella.

La escalera llevaba a una sala parecida a la del piso inferior. Sin los enormes ventanales y con la mayoría de las paredes... Llenas de armas. Ahogué un gemido de asombro al ver los rifles, pistolas, cuchillos y muchas otras cosas que ni siquiera recordaba haber visto en mi vida, colgadas a rejas atornilladas a la pared. Eso sí era un arsenal y la sola idea de acercarme a alguna de las armas me causó escalofríos.

Lena no se percató de mi mirada conmocionada y abrió la única puerta visible en medio de todos los mortales objetos. Era un pasillo bastante ancho que acababa en tres puertas. Dos del lado derecho y una a la izquierda. Divisé una más al final, se trataba de otro baño según pude alcanzar a ver al acercarnos. La ojiverde se detuvo y señaló una de las puertas a su derecha.

—Mi cuarto —luego miró la que estaba en frente y detrás de mí—. Y tu cuarto.  
—En serio no puedo dormir aquí.

Clavó sus extraños ojos en mí y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué?  
—¿Y me lo preguntas?  
—¿Sabes que te estás comportando como una idiota?  
—¿Y sabes que tú estás siendo una total imbécil?

Ante el insulto Lena alzó una ceja. La realidad es que me esperé un puñetazo o como mínimo sentir su rodilla estrellarse en mi estómago por decirle algo así a una asesina. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Solamente se inclinó unos centímetros hasta que mi espalda tocó la pared opuesta.

—Si te pones a pensar en todo lo sucedido hasta el momento acabarías dándome la razón. Deberías estar muerta y tu cuerpo destrozado, esos bonitos ojos estarían vacíos y ese cabello tuyo tan suave sería solo ceniza —el corazón me palpitaba irregular mientras más se acercaba a mí y menos vías de escape tenía. No sabía si empujarla, o si incluso recurrir a un cabezazo de emergencia. Probablemente la que sufriría el daño sería yo—. Estoy dándote la oportunidad de vivir y tú la desperdicias. Estoy dándote un lugar donde dormir, estoy ofreciéndote comida y no te pido nada a cambio. No quieras agotar mi paciencia.

Su tono no se había endurecido ni su mirada enfriado, seguía mostrándose de la misma manera que antes pero era obvia la amenaza que representaba hacerle frente a una mujer como ella.

Luego de indicarme la puerta junto a la suya y advertirme que no podía entrar allí, se dio media vuelta y desapareció en su cuarto, dejándome con una sensación de incertidumbre y el agobio de no saber lo que pasaría mañana.

Serían las seis o siete de la mañana cuando entré a mi nueva habitación y sin molestarme en ver nada más o pensar en tácticas de escape, me dejé caer en la enorme cama. Estaba cansada, mi mente desordenada y el cuerpo me dolía entero. No habría ninguna razón para no aprovechar unas horas de descanso, más allá de si había o no una asesina a diez metros de mí. Cerré los ojos y en solo unos segundos me perdí en el sueño.

La habitación seguía igual de oscura cuando desperté. Las dos ventanas a mi izquierda estaban corridas con gruesas cortinas negras y no estuve muy segura de si tenía ánimos para saber si era de día o ya de noche. Al contrario salí del cuarto, corrí por el pasillo iluminado y me encerré en el baño. ¿Estaría Lena despierta? ¿Tendría una oportunidad si ella no estaba alrededor?

En el tocador descansaba una bolsa transparente con lo que aparentaba ser el resto de mi ropa, limpia y planchada. A la izquierda había otra muda y ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces antes de mirar hacia otra parte. Solo me faltaba vestirme con lo que una asesina quisiera.

Pero del otro lado había un cepillo aún sin abrir y, pegado al envoltorio de plástico, una nota que decía mi nombre. Dubitativa lo estudié. Una cosa podía ser ignorar todo lo que Lena hacía y otra diferente era cultivar la peste en mi boca. Además, ¿qué podría haber dentro de un inmaculado cepillo de dientes sin abrir?

Inhalé, exhalé y después de unas cuantas cepilladas de más por si acaso, me lavé la cara y sin tocar ninguna de las dos bolsas de ropa, me vi saliendo al pasillo. La habitación junto a la de Lena me causó una intriga que rápidamente alejé. Bien en claro me había dejado no acercarme allí y aunque mi exagerado interés observó la puerta unos segundos de más, pasé de largo.

Cuando llegué a la sala de armas me sentí aún más pequeña. Al ver una de las pistolas no pude evitar recordar el día en el que mi padre me llevó a un campo de tiro y, según sus mismas palabras, me enseñó lo necesario para defenderme en caso de emergencia. Por supuesto que poco había quedado en mi mente después de tantos años, la idea de acercarme al arma y sentir el peso en mis manos me hizo retroceder.

No miré nada más de la tétrica habitación y seguí el camino alfombrado hasta la escalera. Una vez en el piso inferior sentí un indudable olor a comida recién hecha y mi estómago gruñó. Lo que menos deseaba era tener que comer comida de una asesina, en la casa de una asesina, con una asesina. Pero como a propósito el gruñido se volvió algo más intenso y doloroso y lo único que me quedó fue ignorarlo tanto como pude mientras trataba de recordar el camino hasta la cocina.

Después de un mal intento en el que terminé en un pequeño cuarto solo con sospechosos elementos químicos, aparecí al fin en la cocina.

Lena estaba cortando una naranja sobre un mantel y aunque supe que estaba muy al tanto de mi presencia, no se inmutó ni me miró. Según el reloj en la pared detrás suyo eran más de las seis de la tarde. Me avergoncé internamente por quedarme dormida todo el día pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer cuando estaba secuestrada?

—La bella durmiente ha despertado por su cuenta —habló, separando otro trozo de fruta—. Ya pensaba que tenía que ir con mi corcel y brillante armadura a darte el beso de amor de verdadero.

Al no tener respuesta Lena levantó su mirada aburrida hasta mi rostro.

—Bromeaba.  
—Es difícil saberlo con una criminal.  
—¿Siempre eres así de apegada a la justicia?

Por mi propio bien me senté en la silla que más lejos me dejaba de ella. Sentía mi cuerpo temblar por la falta de comida y pese a que seguramente sabría que estaba muriendo de hambre, no se lo diría.

—Soy igual a toda persona cuerda que sabe diferenciar entre el bien y el mal.  
—Ah, cuéntame más de esa correcta moral —replicó dejando el cuchillo a un lado una vez había cortado el último gajo. Sus peculiares ojos brillaron de nuevo, peligrosamente. Y de la misma manera me sentí exhausta de su proximidad a pesar de que estuviera a unos buenos tres metros.  
—No hay nada que contar. O eres una buena persona con un trabajo digno o asesinas gente.  
—Asesinar es todo un trabajo, Kara, y muy especial. Requiere práctica, táctica, y un cerebro muy centrado. Se requiere espíritu.

Tomó un trozo de naranja y se lo llevó a la boca. Vi como arrancó la fruta de la cáscara y como algo de jugo escurría por sus labios. Cuando se lamió el labio inferior bajé los ojos a la mesa.

—¿Qué hay del valor? ¿No lo necesitas cuando miras a alguien a la cara y le debes matar?  
—Valor implica duda, implica que no estoy a la altura de las circunstancias. No necesito valor, no lo pienso dos veces al perseguir a alguien y matarlo. Es para lo que me pagan y por lo que entrené.   
—Así que existen escuelas para asesinos a sueldo. Sí que sale del cliché...

Se levantó de la silla, fue hasta el horno y sacó un plato enorme que todavía humeaba. Lo puso frente a mí junto a unos cubiertos y acto seguido sacó del refrigerador una botella de agua y un refresco de limón. La vista no me disgustaba, en realidad lo único que quería era meterme la carne y todo lo demás a la boca, pero sí me hacía sentir asqueada tener que comer frente a ella y para peor, algo por ella.

Lena regresó a sus adorados trozos de naranja y continuó comiendo. La observé confundida, luego al plato, y otra vez a ella.

—No te sientas avergonzada por mí, cariño —murmuró tirando la cáscara al mantel. El tono burlón solo me fastidió. Seguía sin poder creer que había tenido sexo con... Eso. De todas las personas en el mundo—. Pero hazme caso. Te sentirás bien con el estómago lleno.  
—No me sentiré bien mientras esté aquí. Contigo.  
—¿En serio mi compañía es tan poco agradable? Sí que es todo un reto vivir contigo, Kara.  
—Pues yo nunca he convivido con una homicida antes. Me siento muy en el lado perdedor del tablero.

Lena suspiró. Envolvió el resto de la naranja sin comer junto con la cáscara  y lo tiró todo en el cesto. En segundos se lavó las manos y mientras se secaba, no precisó verme para decir:

—Tengo cosas de las que encargarme —su voz ya carecía de diversión, vacía—. Sería fantástico si comes un poco y te agradecería si sigues aquí para cuando vuelva.  
—¿Por qué seguiría aquí?  
—Porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo.

* * *

Cuando oí la puerta de entrada cerrarse imaginé que lo más prudente era esperar unos minutos por si se trataba de una trampa.

Mientras tanto el estómago me rugió por quinta vez a causa del aroma y, temiendo desmayarme por la falta de energía en caso de necesitar escapar, dejé de lado mi orgullo y comí todo lo que había en el plato. No pude evitar la horrible satisfacción que me llenó por completo al probar bocado; la comida era deliciosa. Para sentirme mejor conmigo misma preferí imaginar que la había comprado fuera y no hecho ella.

Al terminar de beber la botella de agua lavé el plato y lo dejé donde correspondía. Quizá estaba secuestrada pero aún tenía modales.

Habían pasado unos buenos veinte minutos desde que Lena se había ido y yo estaba recorriendo la sala y echando miradas furtivas a la puerta de entrada. Recorrí el mismo lugar unas tres veces y me planté junto al ventanal. Estaba anocheciendo y Nueva York tenía una hermosa manera de hacerlo. El sol ocultándose a lo lejos detrás de los rascacielos y el cielo rosado, casi anaranjado, era digno de una fotografía.

Podía ver los comercios por los que todas las mañanas pasaba para ir al trabajo. Luego de vender mi auto a falta de dinero, cosa que no fue muy difícil a causa del infernal tráfico, empecé a caminar todos los días el camino de quince minutos hasta la oficina. A veces cambiaba la rutina de calles pero por lo general era siempre igual. Podía divisar desde allí arriba el café al que siempre iba, el mismo cartel gigante que ahora se iluminaba con un fuerte verde.

Volviendo a mi realidad actual la desesperanza regresó a mi cuerpo y me crucé de brazos mientras me dejaba caer en uno de los sofás, mirando desanimada la puerta frente a mí.

Lena no me dejaría ir así como así. No me dejaría quedarme sola junto con su arsenal de primerísimo nivel en el piso de arriba tan fácil. Me pregunté si de tocarlo estaría electrificado o algo por el estilo. Bufé viendo que las opciones se me agotaban y miré las paredes en busca de cámaras o algo por el estilo, teniendo la sensación de que como mínimo alguien me debía de estar vigilando. Mike, tal vez.

Regresó a mi memoria el tipo de barba que con tanto malhumor me había arrastrado hasta aquí antes de desaparecer en una de esas puertas del corredor allá fuera. ¿Viviría el ahí? ¿Eran buenos amigos además de asesinos e iban a por tragos todos los viernes? Exhalé más agotada que antes y me puse de pie. Pasando por la cocina y yendo derecho hasta las escaleras volví a encontrarme con la gran selección de armas y aunque mi deseo había sido encerrarme en mi cuarto, lo pensé dos veces al estar en medio de aquella sala.

No cabía duda de que Lena era toda una experimentada en lo suyo, no necesitaba ser dicho, lo había visto por mi cuenta. Así que ¿qué tanto llegaría a notar la ausencia de un pequeño cuchillo? Era el que estaba más alejado en la alambrada principal. Fino y pequeño estaba enganchado a la pared en el extremo derecho y muy cerca del suelo. ¿Revisaría cada una de las armas todos los días? ¿Cómo podría darse cuenta qué faltaba algo tan pequeño entre tantas cosas?

Pero me preocupaba que si intentaba algo muy pronto eso la llevara a cambiar de opinión y me matara sin más preámbulo. Ya había recibido el aviso de que su paciencia no estaba en el lugar más alto pero si seguía sin hacer nada, entonces qué, ¿me sentaba a contar las horas hasta que decidiera poner una bala en mi frente?

Con el corazón latiendo tan de prisa en mi pecho arranqué el cuchillo negro del alambrado y esperé. Uno, tres, diez segundos y nada pasó. Mientras me lo escondía en el lado delantero del pantalón traté de escuchar algún ruido proveniente de abajo pero no hubo nada. Probablemente mi subconsciente ya atemorizado sentía cosas que no estaban ahí, pero hice desaparecer la mala sensación al instante y me arreglé la camiseta aún más.

Cuando regresé a la cocina el objeto apretado contra mi cintura comenzó a irritar mis pensamientos. Era difícil saber qué hacer con un cuchillo de menos de quince centímetros cuando se trataba de una asesina a sueldo capaz de desarmarme con solo tirar un plato. Mi único consuelo consistió en aceptar que al menos tendría algo con lo que defenderme y, de llegar a tenerla muy cerca, quizás...

Me recorrió un temblor por la espalda al escuchar pasos por el pasillo y, en lo que tardé en parpadear, Lena apareció en la cocina y se quedó quieta en el marco tal y como una mancha sombría.  
Vestía por completo de negro; desde la chaqueta ajustada y abrochada que le llegaba al cuello, hasta los pantalones de cuero y las pesadas botas que por cierto estaban manchadas de sangre. Dejó la tarea de quitarse los guantes cuando me vio.

-Me parece que te tomaste muy literal el pedirte que te quedes aquí -se acercó, pasó por delante de mí y pareció notar que después de todo había comido.  
-No estuve aquí todo el tiempo pero no es como si tuviera mucho con lo que divertirme.  
-Te compraré un televisor así entretienes tu activo cerebrito -sentenció dejando a un lado la oscuridad de su semblante y pasando a un rostro animado.  
-¿Qué has hecho con mi teléfono? Mi familia...  
-Si con familia te refieres a tu hermana, ahora mismo cree que estás en un importante viaje en el extranjero. Surgió de repente, ya sabes cómo es Nueva York, las oportunidades están en todos lados.

Detuve el impulso de levantarme de mi asiento al sentir un ligero movimiento del cuchillo en mi cintura, por lo que solo me quedó intentar contener la rabia.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella o...  
-Tu hermana no es mi tipo. Tú sabes que me inclino más por las rubias. Además no es como si haya ido yo en persona, Kara -procedió a sacarse los guantes y cuando sus dedos largos y pálidos estuvieron al descubierto, se metió el par de cuero en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Al ver mi expresión, parpadeó con aire ingenuo-. ¿Qué?  
-Eres una...  
-Creé una excusa para que tu hermana no se preocupe por tu bienestar mientras te ausentas y así lo tomas. Tienes que reorganizar tus prioridades.  
-Mi prioridad es que me dejes en paz. Un día me dices que no puedo irme hasta que lo decidas y luego te haces la benevolente y dices que soy libre de salir por la puerta. Solo llevo un día de conocerte y ya estoy harta de ti. De este estúpido lugar y de...

Decidí callarme cuando se acercó unos cuantos pasos. El tono azul de su ojo derecho hoy era más claro y se fundía con el verde en una rara combinación. La forma en la que me miró hizo que no me quedaran muchas palabras en la mente.

-Quizás sí debo matarte -susurró dando otro paso, tanto que tuve que alejarme de la silla al fin y retroceder. Los movimientos de Lena eran felinos, precisos al pisar, ni siquiera hacía ruido.  
-Déjame salir de aquí.  
-¿Por qué? -volvió a murmurar, ladeando la cabeza y clavando más su mirada en la mía. Cuando di otro paso la endemoniada pared a mis espaldas me detuvo.  
-No le hablaré a nadie sobre ti o lo que vi. Ni siquiera recordaré este lugar.  
-No sé por qué no puedo terminar de creerte.  
-Lena.

Un paso más y estuvo frente a mí. La expresión amenazante abandonó su rostro y fue reemplazada por una de brillante entusiasmo. Me habría sentido aliviada de ya no sentirme una presa si no fuera por lo que ocurrió después.

Lena me empujó aún más contra la pared cuando puso la mano en mi estómago. Fue tan rápido el movimiento que no tuve tiempo de alejarme o intentar escapar. Bajó la mano abierta hasta que sintió el objeto en mi cintura y me sonrió abriendo mucho los ojos. Levantó la camiseta y mi desagrado se mezcló con vergüenza cuando miró el objeto allí alojado.  
Cerré los ojos y me maldije, odiando el estúpido momento en el que creí que sería una buena idea llevar algo así encima.

Lena se acercó más a mí, la situación le resultaba de lo más divertida según la sonrisita burlona. Fue peor lo que sentí cuando su mano rodeó la punta del cuchillo y con toda la lentitud que reunió lo sacó de mi pantalón, dejando un rastro frío que se extendió por mi interior.  
Para el momento en el que deslizó la hoja por mi cuello y la mantuvo quieta en un punto bajo mi mandíbula, fui incapaz de mirarla.

-No dejas de sorprenderme. ¿De casualidad te has guardado otra cosa? ¿Algo que deba investigar? -preguntó presionando la punta del cuchillo en mi piel, logrando que apretara los dientes pero no por el dolor ausente. Me sentía enfadada conmigo misma.

Poco a poco volví a verla. Parecía estar en pleno éxtasis, como si hubiera descubierto la cosa más increíble de toda la humanidad. Todo lo que había conocido en libros o películas sobre asesinos a sueldo se difuminaba al verla a ella; la emoción le brillaba en la cara, no precisaba ni veía necesario ocultarlo.

Solo cuando el cuchillo alcanzó a hacerme sangrar Lena lo retiró. No me dolía pero pude ver unas gotas de sangre en la punta de la hoja y después...

-¿Hace cuánto que lo tenías ahí? -inquirió, muy interesada en el color rojizo manchando el plateado. Cuando no le respondí, suspiró-. Yo lo comprobaré.

Se llevó la hoja a la boca y como si se tratara de un dulce, deslizó la sangre por su lengua. Degustó un instante, observando mi reacción completamente lejana y al final se guardó el cuchillo en uno de los bolsillos. Yo no me lo podía creer.

Cuando exhaló y se inclinó hasta mi oído, mi piel se erizó al sentir su respiración.

-Sigues siendo igual de dulce que la última vez.

Me llené de tanta repulsión que todo el calor que la furia creaba se transformó en una emoción distinta. Fue la adrenalina que necesité para tomar valor y buscar darle con la rodilla en el estómago. Pero solo llegué a levantar la pierna unos centímetros antes de que Lena sin siquiera moverse bloqueara el golpe con las dos manos solo un milisegundo antes. Tenía mi muslo apretado entre sus dedos y ya ni siquiera podía moverme cuando volvió a mirarme. El tacto, demasiado íntimo para mi gusto, me trajo recuerdos que prefería evitar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Intento escapar de una psicópata de primer nivel como tú.  
-A mí se me hace que solo me quieres alterar.  
-¿Qué? -la sonrisa de Lena se volvió animal pero no me soltó. Su agarre persistió en mi pierna derecha, pese a que intenté safarme.  
-Pensé que no volvería a verte después de ese hotel. Por un tiempo me pregunté que habría sido de ti, en dónde estarías y si recordarías lo que hicimos esa noche.  
-Esa noche fue un error -logré decir, con un odio latente en la voz. Ella por supuesto me ignoró.  
-No fue fácil olvidar lo bien que se movía tu cuerpo sobre mí. Fue casi una obsesión soñadora... Y ahora tú, sabiendo que soy capaz de saber si tienes uno de mis malditos cuchillos sobre tu entrepierna, haces esto.

Cuando traté de pegarle al rostro con las manos, Lena no se demoró en soltar mi muslo y pronto me tuvo agarrada con fuerza de las muñecas. Tenía su rodilla presionando el hueco entre mis muslos y aunque no me pareció un acto directamente sexual de su parte, funcionó para que no quisiera moverme... Por un par de segundos.

Fallando en mantenerme inmóvil en medio de tanta tensión mi cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente y mis caderas se inclinaron unos centímetros. La forma tan perversa con la que estudió mi reacción al sentir más su pierna me hizo querer escupirle.

-Solo mátame -le espeté dejando de luchar con el agarre de sus manos sobre mis brazos-. Seguramente la pasaré mejor que contigo.  
-Eres todo un misterio, Kara.  
-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Pocas de tus víctimas no hacen lo que quieres?  
-Eres la excepción -respondió alejando un poco su rostro, como observando cada detalle de mí por primera vez-. Y la primer mujer que prefiere que la mate a verme. Sales de lo común.  
-Considerame una alienígena entonces.

Permaneció estática un instante y poco a poco fue soltando mis muñecas. Al segundo siguiente ya estaba a un metro de mí y para mi pésima suerte sentí que su olor había quedado impregnado en todo mi cuerpo.

¿Cómo iba a escapar cuando todo era tan fácil de manejar para ella?

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lena se había retirado a la sala de estar después de la situación en la cocina. Sin agregar otro comentario me dio la espalda y me dejó con una sensación de vergüenza y cólera a la vez.

Al cabo de un momento me permití recuperarme y, sin esperar ningún permiso, subí las escaleras, pasé por el cuarto de armas y me encerré de un portazo en el baño. La muda de ropa seguía en el mismo lugar, la nota con mi nombre permanecía intacta y, mirando mi propia vestimenta, me sentí abatida.

Suspiré, rompí el envoltorio transparente y estudié durante unos segundos lo que Lena había dejado. Eran prendas idénticas a las que llevaba en ese momento, nuevas por supuesto, pero las mismas al fin y al cabo. Fruncí el ceño y mientras protestaba me desnudé, girando luego el grifo del agua caliente para llenar la bañera.

Estaba exhausta, la fatiga no me dejaba pensar y el constante estrés de estar en peligro inminente hacía que todo mi cuerpo doliera. La última vez que me había sentido así estaba dirigiendo la compañía de mi familia, tenía incontables denuncias encima mío y todo el mundo me tomaba por una criminal.

Pero al menos las cosas se habían aclarado con el paso de los meses y aunque el estrés postraumático generado especialmente por mi madre me siguió durante un tiempo, había sabido cómo superarlo.

Ahora no había ningún abogado ocupándose de mis asuntos, o nadie siquiera que estuviera al tanto de que estaba secuestrada, así que era todo el triple de peor.

Vacié un pequeño frasco de jabón en la bañera y, una vez estuvo llena, sin importarme si la puerta tenía seguro o no, me metí dentro.  
El agua caliente junto al aroma suave del jabón me produjo una calma casi instantánea. Mis músculos se relajaron, el dolor punzante en mi cabeza se alivió y consecuentemente mi piel se limpió de todas las emociones pesadas que venía cargando.

Pasando la mano por mi cuello sentí el ardor particular del corte bajo mi mandíbula. Apenas recordaba que estaba ahí. Lena ni siquiera había necesitado hacer presión debido al filo de la hoja, no había sido gran cosa, pero el solo recuerdo de la cercanía y su presencia hacía que la herida doliera más de lo debido. No podía entender a Lena y me preocupaba comenzar a querer hacerlo.

Con eso en mente solo pude quedarme otros diez minutos antes de salir de la bañera y secarme con la toalla.

-¿Estás ahí? -escuché decir a Lena desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a meterte a acosarme?  
-Eso no fue divertido.  
-Tampoco debería divertirte tenerme encerrada pero aquí estamos -repuse poniéndome la camiseta, con cierto rechazo al sentir la suavidad de la ropa nueva.  
-¿Quieres salir?  
-¿Qué has dicho?  
-Que si quieres salir. Afuera.

Al terminar de subirme los vaqueros abrí la puerta, algo agitada y con el cabello todavía goteando sobre mi rostro debido al apuro. Lena alzó las cejas. Estaba a un metro de la puerta, cruzada de brazos y apoyada en la pared. Al menos ya no llevaba las botas sangrientas en las que había llegado cuarenta minutos atrás. Por lo demás, seguía vistiendo igual.

-¿Contigo?   
-¿Prefieres a Mike?  
-¿Te refieres a salir... de aquí?

Lena puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó la sien en la pared, mirándome expectante. Viéndola de ese modo era extraño pensar que era una asesina capaz de cometer crímenes atroces, salirse con la suya y mancharse las manos de sangre sin sentir ningún remordimiento. Sentía una dura repulsión junto con algo mucho más distinto y difícil de poner en palabras.

-¿A dónde iríamos?  
-Donde quieras, ya comienzo a aburrirme de tener que estar aquí todo el tiempo -contestó, bajando la mirada y señalando el pantalón-. Te faltó un botón.  
-¿No crees que pueda escapar? ¿Pedir ayuda? ¿Gritar... ? Cielos, estamos en Nueva York, no serías tan...

Lena esperó a que terminara pero entendí que seguir me podía traer problemas que prefería evitar ahora que tenía la posibilidad de salir al exterior. Finalmente sonrió con suficiencia y se separó de la pared.

-¿Vamos o no?  
-¿Así? -murmuré, sin poder evitar mirar su vestimenta. Como mucho podría pasar por agente del gobierno o algo por el estilo, nadie se imaginaría que podría ser una asesina, pero de ahí a salir de ese modo...  
-¿Tienes algo en contra de mi manera de vestir, Kara? ¿O prefieres que salga desnuda para complacer a tus pícaros ojos?  
-Ya... Solo dame unos minutos. Estaré lista en un momento.

Lena hizo una exagerada reverencia antes de alejarse. Escuché sus pasos al bajar la escalera y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de buscar el suéter que había dejado en la habitación para hacer yo lo mismo.

Me esperaba sentada en el brazo del sofá, jugando con algo que parecía ser precisamente el cuchillo que yo había tomado de arriba antes. Lo tiraba hacia arriba y caía amenazante otra vez antes de tomarlo ágilmente, en ningún momento la llegaba a lastimar o provocaba rasguño alguno.

-¿Ya pensaste a dónde iremos? -el hecho de que no se dio vuelta al hablar y yo no había hecho ningún ruido en particular me hizo dudar, pero contesté;  
-Podríamos ir a ver una película.

Lena frunció el entrecejo y guardó el cuchillo en uno de los enormes bolsillos del pantalón. Era la primera vez que se mostraba medianamente confundida y no sabía si alegrarme por quitar la sonrisa constantemente confiada de su cara o temer por lo que haría.

-Una película -repitió en voz baja. Su expresión abandonó rápidamente la perplejidad y en lo que se acercaba a una pequeña puerta junto a mí, sonrió. Sacó dos enormes sacos y me tendió uno. Ante mi rechazo lo acercó aún más a mí-. Estamos en Nueva York, mi querida Kara.  
-No me congelaré. Aún tengo mi...  
-Tendrás dos antenas de hielo en lugar de pezones apenas salgas -interrumpió con tranquilidad-. Así que deja de ser una niña y póntelo.

Accedí solo porque sabía que tenía razón y no encontraba mi propio saco por ninguna parte, lo más seguro era que ella lo hubiera quemado o como mínimo tirado a la basura.

Llegamos hasta la calle y un solo auto esperaba en la acera frente al hotel. Una vez Lena abrió la puerta del copiloto eliminé la idea de que alguien más nos llevaría. ¿Realmente iríamos así como así? ¿Se lo había creído tan fácil?  
La realidad era que necesitaba estar rodeada de personas, de gente a la que pudiera pedirle ayuda. Seguramente existían decenas de otros lugares mejores que un cine pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, estaba demasiado nerviosa con respecto a Lena como para idear planes mejores.

-¿Tienes una película favorita?

Su voz me sacó de mis sueños de escape y necesité un rato para aclarar lo que ocurría en mi cabeza. Lena estaba conduciendo y miraba fijamente al frente cuando hablé;

-No recuerdo el nombre. Pero trata de una mujer que tiene un accidente y se convierte en una especie de fantasma, pero no es realmente un fantasma, más bien es... Como su alma aferrándose a la vida. Así que esta mujer va a su departamento sin tener ni idea de que está en el hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y se encuentra a un hombre viviendo allí.  
-Y no me digas, se enamoran. Que fuera de lo común.  
-Es una buena película ¿bien?

Desconocía porqué hablaba de algo tan estúpido y normal con ella cuando pretendía escapar lo más lejos posible de su existencia. Suspiré, observé por la ventana los escaparates de las tiendas que pasábamos y me pregunté, si de salir mal mi plan, alguna vez volvería a caminar esas calles sintiéndome libre. Volviendo la vista a una Lena inexpresiva me pareció algo imposible.

Llegamos al cine cinco minutos más tarde y, evitando mirar hacia todas partes una vez estuvimos dentro, seguí a Lena hasta la cartelera.

-¿Qué quieres mirar? -preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.  
-No lo sé, tú elige.  
-Tú querías ver una película. Tú elige.

Me miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara y haciéndome sentir más nerviosa que antes. Viéndome de ese modo daba la impresión de que estaba cien pasos por delante de mí, que podía leer cada cosa que pasaba por mi cabeza y, peor aún, saber todo lo que planeaba.

-Esa está bien.

Le señalé la primera a la que presté atención, sin importar como se llamaba o siquiera de qué trataba. Lena se alejó en silencio a comprar los boletos y yo permanecí en ese sitio, manteniendo a raya el temblor en mis piernas y procurando no empezar a gritar en busca de ayuda. ¿Por qué no lo hacía aún? ¿Por qué no corría hacia el guardia de seguridad de la puerta? Habían demasiadas personas, Lena no podría hacer nada, ya no podría detenerme.

Mi cuerpo sintió la adrenalina pero el impulso se apagó ni bien la ojiverde se paró en frente de mí. Lo único que pude hacer fue mantener la compostura mientras me señalaba las puertas detrás nuestro hacia la sala, y me tendía las palomitas y el refresco que acababa de comprar.

Buscábamos buenos asientos mientras pensaba que tal vez no había sido la mejor película que hubiera podido elegir. La sala ni siquiera estaba medio llena y para peor el sitio en el que nos sentamos estaba de lo más desolado. Las únicas personas que estaban cerca eran dos ancianos a seis filas detrás nuestro.

-¿Por qué esa cara? Siéntete afortunada. No tengo citas románticas con las mujeres a las que les práctico sexo oral.  
-Esto no es una cita -susurré poniéndome roja por la facilidad con que lo decía y fallando en ignorar los acontecimientos de esa noche que se repetían en mi mente como a propósito-. Estamos aquí porque tú me tienes secuestrada y necesitaba salir de ese lugar.  
-La película va a empezar, haz silencio.

Se puso el índice sobre los labios y las pocas luces que quedaban se apagaron detrás para dar comienzo a la película.

Por una buena media hora no pude prestar atención a nada. Lena estaba muy concentrada en la pantalla y comía como si nada de las palomitas en mi regazo, bebía de mi soda y no prestaba atención a nada más. Pero yo era un caso aparte. Seguía sin haber demasiadas personas dentro de la sala, sentía aún que cualquier intento de escape sería demasiado peligroso y que de todas formas Lena se las arreglaría para encontrarme. Tenía encima la responsabilidad de lo que podía pasarle a mi familia si hacia enfadar a una asesina a sueldo; esto último fue todo lo que pude pensar para sentirme desanimada otra vez.

Me acerqué a su oído cuando la escena de acción junto a las explosiones me impidieron hablar y dije:

-Necesito ir al baño.

Lena asintió y se puso de pie, yendo por delante y, extrañamente y para mi confuso desagrado, tomándome de la mano. Antes de que pudiera soltarme de su agarre, o preguntar qué rayos hacía, estábamos en el corredor que acababa en el baño de mujeres.

-Estaba en la mejor parte así que apúrate.  
-Tengo vejiga sensible, ¿sabes?

Lena sabía perfectamente que no había tomado nada, por lo que mantener la boca cerrada y sin más, pegar el hombro a la pared fue un comportamiento que no esperaba.

Ya dentro del cubículo y sentada en la tapa del retrete sopesé mis opciones. No necesitaba correr demasiado para alejarme de ella, en segundos estaría rodeada de personas. Podía alcanzar al guardia de la puerta y en el mejor de los casos Lena hasta quedaría encerrada. Podía pedir ayuda, empezar a gritar incluso, podía esperar a que alguien apareciera en el baño. Porque incluso tenía esa mala suerte; el baño estaba vacío. Me comenzaba a preocupar lo fácil que todo le salía a la ojiverde, el poco empeño que le ponía a asegurarse que yo no intentaría una estupidez era de temer y fue lo que me hizo abandonar todas mis ganas de escapar.

Saliendo un par de minutos después algo más dejó mi cabeza en blanco; Lena no estaba allí.

Por un momento me quedé en mi sitio. ¿Era una broma? ¿Algo así como una prueba? ¿Un juego tonto? Al ir acercándome al lugar en donde la había visto por última vez deseché la posibilidad de que hubiera vuelto a la sala. ¿Qué clase de asesina a sueldo dejaría a su rehén tan fácil? No, lo que menos me parecía era una idiota.

Así que ignoré el pasillo que daba a donde se escuchaba aún la película y me dirigí a la recepción. La gente pasaba a mi lado, algunos empleados me sonreían de camino a las salas y yo internamente me cuestionaba qué diantres estaba haciendo. Tenía la opción de salir corriendo o pedirle a cualquiera que llamara a la policía y aún así... Algo muy en el fondo me detenía.

Me encontré un segundo después frente al mostrador de la comida pero, aunque el guardia a pocos metros de mí lo sentí como todo un alivio, mi atención la captó alguien más.

Lena estaba de brazos cruzados cerca de la máquina de bebidas mirando el televisor colgado en la pared. Me acerqué lentamente, sabiendo que todo lo estaba haciendo endemoniadamente mal, pero fue la ojiverde quien habló cuando estuve a un metro de distancia.

-Se me antojaron chocolates -murmuró sin emoción en la voz. Di otro paso y estuvimos lado a lado, ahora podía verla. Su expresión dejaba mucho que desear; la sonrisa tonta habitual la reemplazaba una seriedad que se asemejaba más a su particular oficio, un semblante aburrido y duro dejaba muy atrás a la Lena arrogante y risueña-. Pero ya no tengo apetito.  
-¿Pasó... Algo?

Ladeó la cabeza pero no apartó los ojos del televisor. No sabía cómo se podía sacar a una criminal de un estado como aquel pero, al seguir la dirección de su mirada, cualquier intención de ayudar se desvaneció por completo.

Contemplé desconcertada el noticiario y miré de nuevo a Lena, otra vez a la pantalla y una vez más a la ojiverde. Intenté decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no salían.

En las noticias aparecía Lena. O bueno, al menos era lo primero que pensé antes de leer el título de la noticia, la cuestión es que la persona que estaba hablando era el calco de la mujer junto a mí.

Tenían el mismo rostro, valga la redundancia. El mismo cabello, los mismos labios, la misma altura. Pero era evidente que no eran la misma persona. Aquella mujer estaba frente a un público y no vestía para nada como Lena. Llevaba un vestido formal, el cabello en un peinado elegante y los labios pintados de un rojo demasiado intenso como para siquiera imaginar que podía ser la asesina a mi derecha.  
Antes de que pudiera volver a leer su nombre este ya había desaparecido de la pantalla y la mujer se despedía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Fue Lena quién exhaló y reparó en mi aturdimiento.

-Es mi hermana.  
-¿... Qué?  
-Mi hermana. Parece que acaba de regresar a National City -Lena mantuvo los ojos fijos en el mudo televisor a pesar de que la noticia ya había cambiado. Algo me decía que solo buscaba ignorar la situación.  
-¿Cómo que... ? ¿Tienes... ?  
-Una hermana gemela -por primera vez desde que llegamos sonrió ligeramente y el gesto se asemejó tanto al de su hermana en la pantalla que me sentí aún más conmocionada-. Nos vamos. Tengo algunas cosas que resolver.  
-Pero la película...  
-No es como si le estuvieras prestando atención. Además, te ves demasiado espantada como para prestarle atención a cualquier cosa.

_«Y justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ser más absurdas.»_

* * *

 

Comenzaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve cuando llegamos al hotel, ya pasadas las diez de la noche. Lena no dijo ni una palabra en todo el recorrido de regreso y yo no planeaba romper el silencio. La expresión en su cara ya dejaba mucho a la imaginación y de todas maneras no pretendía descubrir o hurgar en la historia personal de una asesina a sueldo. Aún así, siendo sincera, no podía hacer caso omiso de la sorpresa al saber que Lena tenía una hermana y no solo eso, una gemela.

Sin duda era algo un poco extraño el hecho de que alguien como ella pudiera tener un familiar, a la vista tan correcto, como la mujer en las noticias. Más complejo era pensar en que esa persona era la viva imagen de la asesina que ahora se sacaba el abrigo y lo tiraba al sofá de una sacudida. No podía terminar de entender si estaba molesta por ver a su gemela o ya harta de mi presencia en su casa.

Ya que suponía que tenía algún tipo de libre albedrío dentro de ese lugar ignoré a la ojiverde, que se dejó caer en uno de los sillones frente al ventanal y miraba los edificios iluminados, y me encaminé hacia la cocina. Tan grande revelación me había dado un hambre voraz pero no era lo único que me había abierto el apetito. Era usual que me comenzara a faltar comida cuando me ponía nerviosa o me estresaba y esta vez la situación cumplía tales requisitos.

Ver a Lena de mal humor generaba ciertas dudas y temores con respecto a mi futuro. ¿Estaría tan fastidiada de pronto que necesitaba descargar su irritación con algo? ¿Podría ser ese alguien yo y mis días ahora solo eran minutos mientras pensaba en cuál arma utilizar? Tal vez me había sobrepasado al hacerme la prepotente con una asesina, tal vez lo último que vería sería su expresión de disgusto mientras me ponía el arma en la frente.

Le di un mordisco enorme al sándwich de pollo en el momento en el que Lena entraba a la cocina. Igual de silenciosa que imposible de leer, tomó asiento a un par de banquetas lejos de mí y apartó la vista hasta el frutero en el centro de la mesa.

—Su nombre es Leah y no tenemos la mejor relación —empezó con un deje de remordimiento. Solo para no tener que pensar en lo que debía decir, mordí otra vez el sándwich y la ojiverde alzó la vista. Ya no existía ninguna ira en su mirada pero el vacío era claro—. Aunque con suerte mis difuntos padres eligieron a la heredera correcta.  
—¿... Heredera?  
—El primero en el testamento era mi hermano pero murió de sobredosis hace mucho tiempo. La segunda fue Leah y toda la fortuna de mi familia junto a las incontables propiedades pasaron instantáneamente a su nombre.  
—¿Y tú? —me atreví a decir, interesada a pesar de que había procurado mantener silencio—. ¿Qué te quedó a ti?  
—Yo no estaba en el testamento.

Lena me sostuvo la mirada, quizás esperando una reacción, pero me hallé estudiando el tono azul claro de su ojo derecho, ahora más perceptible que horas atrás. ¿Qué podría haberla llevado a tomar un camino tan oscuro? ¿Qué había cambiado al vivir en una familia con dinero para dejarlo todo y convertirse en asesina? Aparté la vista y bajé el sándwich. No. No sabía nada, no podía imaginar algo que nunca entendería ni deseaba entender.

—Lo lamento.  
—¿Por qué? —negué inconscientemente con la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía porqué lo lamentaba pero era lo que se decía en situaciones así, pensé —¿Porque perdí a unos padres que no me querían o porque mi hermana es la buena multimillonaria y yo la asesina?  
—No sé, es solo... Siento que hayas tenido que recurrir a algo como esto. Matar para vivir.

Lena hizo silencio y por un momento pensé que diría algo más, que me mandaría al demonio o que finalmente sacaría una pistola y acabaría conmigo. Pero lo único que hizo fue levantarse y, sin mirarme o agregar nada, salió por la puerta hacia el pasillo izquierdo que dirigía a las escaleras.

Tres días más tarde no podía creerme que seguía viva.

No solo porque Lena no se mostraba ni un poco enojada por mis consistentes comentarios o siquiera ansiosa por asesinarme pronto, solo existíamos y no sabía ya qué era peor: la espera o tener que coexistir mucho más con ella.

Mike se había quedado por la tarde cuando Lena, según sus propias palabras, se fue de la ciudad por un tema de gran importancia. Fue cuando acepté para mis adentros que vivir con la ojiverde era mucho más llevadero que pasar las horas con él.

Ni bien se había ido me había obligado a quedarme en la sala de estar frente al televisor que Lena había comprado la mañana anterior. Dudaba mucho que la asesina hubiera pedido precisamente esas seguridades, tenía la leve sospecha de que Mike seguía molesto porque yo estaba viva y de algún modo tenía que vengarse. Aunque solo fuera tenerme encerrada en la sala de estar.

—¿Necesitas mirarme así? No me iré a ninguna parte.  
—Son órdenes —me espetó con los brazos cruzados y ni pizca de gracia en el rostro.  
—¿Lena te ordenó que me retengas aquí todo el día?  
—Echarte el ojo es más o menos lo mismo —replicó, sonriendo con un brillo particular que me incomodó.

Mike no me parecería un mal tipo de verlo en un bar nocturno o algo por el estilo. De cruzarlo por la calle hasta lo tomaría como un hombre bastante apuesto y agraciado, no cabía duda de que muchas mujeres aceptarían aquella sonrisa de buena manera, pero solo con  verlo crecía en mi estómago una incertidumbre molesta.

¿Qué cosas habrían ocurrido de ser otra la decisión de Lena días atrás? ¿Me habría matado ella misma o se habría encargado Mike? Por la forma en la que él actuaba al verme con tanto desagrado me imaginé que era más probable lo segundo. Pensar en las infinitas opciones hizo que apartara la vista.

Lena apareció cuatro horas más tarde mientras yo dormitaba en el sofá. Había cambiado unas tres veces de posición y seguía incómoda y fastidiada por el canal del clima que Mike había dejado puesto casi al máximo. Cuando divisé una sombra pasar frente a mí y apagar el televisor me quedé inmóvil.

—¿Qué está haciendo ahí?  
—Dijo que quería ver la televisión —explicó Mike sin ocultar la diversión en la voz. Por un instante hubo silencio y casi estuve tentada de abrir un ojo para ver qué sucedía, pero Lena volvió a hablar.  
—Puedes irte.

Unos cuantos pasos, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse y luego silencio. Muy pronto sentí una mano tocar mi hombro repetidas veces y finalmente abrí los ojos.

—Vamos a la cama —tenía demasiado sueño como para quejarme. Estaba muy cansada como para rechazarla cuando tiró de mi mano y no me soltó al llevarme por el pasillo.

Mi cuerpo se quejó debido al dolor. Las piernas las sentía tensas y la espalda me exigía reposo urgente por estar todo el día sentada.

—Tal vez dejarte con Mike no fue la decisión más adecuada —murmuró mientras subíamos la escalera. Agradecí su agarre cuando tropecé con un escalón y casi caigo hacia atrás. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos pero estaba al tanto de que lo único que podía seguir era su voz. Cuando habló intenté despertarme a mí misma pero sin éxito—. Dejarte aquí no es la decisión más acertada de todas maneras.

Al cabo de un rato sentí algo suave acariciar mi espalda y me dejé caer por fin en la cama. A pesar de las ganas atroces de relajarme de una vez y dormir, abrí los ojos y la vi. Lena estaba cerrando las cortinas de mi ventana. Afuera ya era de noche.

—Descansa.  
—¿Por qué me hablaste en ese bar?  
—¿Qué? —al girarse fui testigo de las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Y quizás a causa del mismo cansancio ya no dio la impresión de que quisiera ocultar nada. Podía ver la sorpresa por lo que había dicho con total claridad.  
—Seis meses atrás. ¿Por qué me hablaste?

Se recostó sobre el alféizar y cruzándose de brazos musitó:

—¿Por qué preguntas?  
—Habían muchas mujeres ahí.  
—Eras la única que se veía como si estuviera a punto de tirarse del balcón. Solo quería hablar. No planeaba tener sexo esa noche, realmente no... —se detuvo, se pasó una mano por el cabello, inhalando profundamente y volvió a mirarme algo ansiosa.  
—Lamento que no puedas matarme —susurré, más que tonta por el sueño que estaba necesitando. Como en un estado de ebriedad pero sin el alcohol. Lena frunció el ceño pero para nada enojada.  
—Claro que puedo.  
—Sigo viva.  
—Podrías dejar de estarlo. Justo ahora —replicó con un tono exageradamente serio y comencé a cerrar los ojos, demasiado fatigada.  
—En mi próximo currículum indicaré que soy irresistible para una asesina a sueldo. No puedes hacerme daño.

No dijo nada pero me pareció que sonreía antes de que mis párpados cayeran por completo y la oscuridad me arrastrara pronto a un sueño profundo.

Me despertó un teléfono en el piso de abajo. Un tono insistente que persistió durante un minuto entero y que no me dejó ignorarlo y volver a dormir. Llamada por la curiosidad me arrastré fuera de la cama y me envolví con una de las cobijas antes de salir de la habitación. Hacía frío pero no me molestaba. Lo que me hacía querer regresar y quedarme acostada fue el dolor en la espalda. Maldije a Mike por ello mientras bajaba las escaleras despacio, entonces el teléfono dejó de sonar.

La inconfundible voz de Lena se escuchó desde la sala y opté por quedarme quieta en el último escalón.

—Estaré ocupada hoy. Sí, voy a deshacerme de ella, te dije que así sería. Las pruebas las...

Debí darme cuenta cuando solo reinó el silencio. Tal vez porque acababa de despertar o a causa del temblor que se había extendido por todo mi cuerpo al oírla, simplemente no pude retroceder. No pude dar vuelta atrás y salir disparada en busca de alguna de las armas a solo unos cuantos metros arriba. No pude hacer más que aferrarme a la barandilla cuando Lena apareció frente a mí un segundo después.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

Estaba a unos buenos dos metros pero sabía que de correr hacia la sala de armas me alcanzaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero subí otro escalón, me alejé varios centímetros de la asesina que me observaba como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar. O la bomba quizás era ella. Ya no lo sabía.

—¿Qué has escuchado?  
—Vas a matarme.  
—¿Matarte?  
—Fue lo que querías desde el principio. Te oí.

La ojiverde parpadeó, aparentó estar en verdad confundida pero no iba a caer. Era mi última oportunidad contra ella y la aprovecharía.

Dejé caer la manta que me cubría y volviéndome empecé a subir los escalones de dos en dos, tan rápido como mis debilitadas piernas me lo permitían. Había pasado tantas veces por esa sala que no lo pensé demasiado al lanzarme a la primera sección de armas y coger de un salto un cuchillo curvado. Fue cuando me volví que Lena me tomó por el borde de la camiseta, pero ya era tarde.

Tenía el cuchillo presionando su costado, ella tenía las dos manos alrededor de mi muñeca pero no ejercía ninguna fuerza para alejarme. La última vez que habíamos estado así de cerca había sido hace seis meses. En una habitación de hotel.

—¿Qué se te metió en la cabeza? —murmuró jadeando.  
—Si no... Si no lo hago me matarás.  
—¿Quién dijo que voy a matarte?  
—¿No crees que me merezco algo de honestidad si es mi último día? ¿Por qué no dejas de mentirme? Te escuché.

Sabía que el cuchillo ya había atravesado su camiseta blanca pero no tenía ningún interés en bajar la vista y mirar si la había herido.

—Escuchaste la verdad pero no se trataba de ti —repuso entre dientes y, pese a que deseé tener más fuerza de voluntad y no dudar tan rápido, la presión del cuchillo contra su cuerpo disminuyó.  
—Mientes.  
—No voy a matarte.  
—¿Por qué? —la vi tensar la mandíbula y mirar mis ojos fijamente como reteniendo algo que no necesitaba o deseaba decir. Pasó un momento hasta que la confusión abandonara su mirada.  
—Porque te dejaré ir mañana.

El cuchillo se deslizó de mis dedos y Lena acabó por soltarme. Sin ser capaz de mirar aquel rostro, ahora inexpresivo, solo pude posar los ojos en la sangre que manchaba gran parte de su estómago.

Me iría. Finalmente me dejaría ir.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Me arrepentí de soltar el cuchillo un latido después.

Al escuchar chocar el objeto metálico contra el suelo deseé haber tenido más fuerza de voluntad y no sorprenderme tan fácilmente. Porque tenía que ser una trampa, no podía estar hablando en serio. Tan solo lo había dicho para hacerme vulnerable y ahora... Lena no podía dejarme ir como si nada cuando me había convertido en un problema de grandes dimensiones.

La había visto asesinar a alguien, conocía el hotel donde se hospedaba y tenía que ser muy ingenua para creer que no iría directo a la comisaría apenas me fuera de allí.

Pero me quedé idiota e inmóvil mientras bajaba hasta el suelo y tomaba el arma entre sus dedos. Con movimientos suaves y lentos limpió la hoja con el borde de su camiseta ya manchada por su propia sangre y pasó por mi lado, dejando el cuchillo en su lugar.

Al volver a hablar fue obvio que guardaba cierta distancia de mí, al menos más de un metro. Desconocía lo que planeaba, pero no iba a ganarme con esa expresión de fingido pesar.

—Ya has intentado matarme dos veces.  
—¿Disculpa? ¿Dos... ? ¡Ni siquiera... !  
—¿Me habrías disparado antes si no te hubiera desarmado? —me cuestionó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. ¿Hubieras clavado el cuchillo hasta el fondo de no decirte que te dejaría ir? Porque sí, te dejaré ir. Pero esta situación, Kara, todo esto es deprimente.

Alzó los ojos al enrejado de armas, juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda entre tanto estudiaba con una mirada perdida una escopeta. Ya no sabía porqué no me sentía amenazada cuando una asesina estaba observando sus armas justo a unos pasos de mí. Deseaba querer temerle a la mujer que caminaba despacio por aquella sala pero me encontré al instante sin razones.

—Jamás haría algo como eso —me escuché decir. Sus ojos se volvieron a verme de nuevo y hallé la herida que aún parecía sangrar un poco inquietante—. No soy una asesina.  
—¿Entonces por qué intentaste atacarme?  
—¿Atacarte? ¡Eras tú quién hace una hora o menos se decidía entre matarme o dejarme vivir!

Lena puso los ojos en blanco y, al dar un paso hacia mí comenzando a decir algo, una mueca de molestia le cruzó el rostro. Frunció el entrecejo y entre maldiciones y un rápido levantamiento de los brazos, se quitó la camiseta. En frente de mí.

Miré sin poder apartar la vista aquella mancha rojiza en su abdomen. Su cuerpo lucía igual a como lo recomendaba en aquel hotel; pálido, suave, y el brasier negro... No, no. La herida. Eso era lo que estaba mirando. La herida de la que brotaba algo de sangre y ya manchaba también el costado del pantalón.

Lena pasó dos dedos como si nada por el corte, limpiando la sangre acumulada y dejando a la vista lo que el cuchillo había provocado. Era evidente que llegaba a cierta profundidad.

—Lo... Lo siento. No sabía que estaba tan afilado, ni siquiera...  
—¿Puedes ayudarme a limpiarme?

Su pedido me desconcertó. Había esperado que me escupiera algún insulto o que de un ataque de furia tomara el mazo justo a su lado y me lo lanzara para hacerme callar, pero no eso.  
Mi silencio la hizo verme y levantar una ceja.

—No me llevo muy bien con la sangre.  
—Bien. Yo me encargo de eso. ¿Me ayudas con las vendas, entonces?

Lo primero que pensé fue que no. No quería para nada acercarme, mucho menos tocarla o tener ningún tipo de contacto con ella. Pero la culpa persistía muy dentro de mí por ser yo la culpable de aquello. No le debía nada, por supuesto, pero si dejaba por un momento de lado que estaba en presencia de una asesina entonces quizás podía ayudarla.

Tal y como la última vez que ella me había curado estábamos en el baño de nuevo. Dos minutos antes habíamos discutido por su manera de desinfectar la herida como si nada y limpiarla con tanta brutalidad. Así que, a pesar de mi disgusto, le saqué la almohadilla apestada de alcohol y seguí haciéndolo yo con más suavidad.

—Entonces, ¿en serio pensabas que te quería matar?  
—No termino de descartar esa posibilidad —murmuré procurando mantener los ojos en el resto de sangre. Pero fracasé cuando dijo lo siguiente.  
—No quiero matarte.

Alcé la cabeza y me vi reflejada en sus ojos. Si tan solo sus pechos, resaltados por el brasier deportivo, no me hubieran hecho sonrojar a mitad de camino tal vez le habría mantenido la mirada.

Bajé rápidamente los ojos y tragué saliva. Ella no dijo nada y se limitó a guardar silencio cuando fui a por las vendas.

—¿Realmente voy a irme mañana?  
—Esta noche —ya no fui capaz de mantener la cabeza gacha, pero esta vez solo miré su rostro inflexible esperando ver algún atisbo de mentira.  
—¿Hoy?  
—Ya no veo porqué debería mantenerte aquí durante mucho más. Me veo obligada a correr ciertos riesgos pero será emocionante.  
—¿Emocionante?

En mi voz resaltaba la incredulidad pero no podía culparme. Me preocupaba pensar en la verdad detrás de sus palabras si todo era una mentira y, a la vez, me confundía mucho más pensar en que estaba hablando en serio.

Lena tomó de mis manos el extremo de la venda y tiró, ajustándola con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo. Todo eso mientras yo la contemplaba extrañada.

—No quieres estar aquí, ¿bien? Y yo ya decidí que no voy a matarte así que no sé porqué estás tan alterada con la idea de irte.  
—¿Y me culpas? Me has traído aquí, he visto dónde vives, sé... No me digas que tú no estarías alterada si una asesina opta por liberarte.  
—Dije que pensaría lo que haría contigo —comentó levantándose y yendo a por la camiseta limpia que había traído. Los músculos en su espalda pálida eran notorios y los de sus brazos incluso se apreciaban más—. Y ya lo pensé. Volverás a tu aburrida vida.  
—¿Puedo saber por qué? Quiero decir, sobre esos riesgos de los que hablaste... ¿No te asusta que yo haga... Algo?

Todavía no se ponía la camiseta cuando se giró a mirarme. Me sentí ligeramente aliviada de que el baño fuera lo suficientemente enorme como para que existiera cierta distancia entre nosotras en ese preciso momento. Porque su expresión me hacía querer apartar la vista y al mismo tiempo no hacerlo jamás. No comprendía qué había en esos ojos, en lo recto de su mandíbula o siquiera en el lunar sobre su garganta, que me lograba hacer sentir fuera de peligro y como una presa. Todo al mismo tiempo.

—Tengo mis métodos si necesito desaparecer —dijo con tono suave, apoyando una mano en el vendaje—, podría borrarme del mapa en segundos aunque tuviera a la policía en mi puerta. No me preocupa que me denuncies pero me sentiría decepcionada.  
—¿Decepcionada por hacer lo correcto? Fui testigo de cómo tú...  
—Hay tantas cosas que no sabes, Kara —suspiró y al fin se colocó la camiseta, otra idéntica a la anterior—. Ni siquiera sabes quién era él, o lo que hacía, o lo que yo hago de todos modos.  
—¿Y qué es lo que haces? ¿Eres alguna versión asesina de Robin Hood? ¿Matas a los tipos malos? ¿Eres alguna clase de héroe?

Lena había estado por interrumpir a mitad de lo que decía, solo para volver a cerrar la boca y bajar la mirada. No supe con certeza si lo que se había instalado de pronto en mi pecho era producto de la culpa o algo más.  
Quería decir otra cosa, intentar arreglar el vacío que era claro y yo había causado.

De un momento a otro solo levantó la cabeza y, sin verme aún, caminó hasta la puerta. Mientras abría dijo:

—Te irás cuando anochezca.

Generalmente no era del tipo de persona que se sorprende fácilmente, pero algo muy parecido me abordó cuando el cielo se oscureció poco antes de las seis y Lena bajó las escaleras vistiendo un gran abrigo negro.

Me vio frente al televisor y sin más me alcanzó un abrigo igual pero de color azul oscuro.

—Vamos.

Luego de aquella conversación en el baño Lena no me había dirigido la palabra durante el almuerzo ni tampoco después cuando yo miraba las noticias y ella leía a dos sillones de distancia. Me había quedado ahí cuando se retiró a su cuarto, incapaz de pensar en lo que pasaría luego y preocupada por haber dicho cosas que no debía que pudieran haberla hecho cambiar de opinión.

Pero allí estaba, con el sol desapareciendo a nuestras espaldas y una creciente sensación de agobio en el estómago.

No dije nada y me puse el largo saco, siguiéndola hasta la puerta que ni siquiera contaba con cerrojo y mirando una última vez el sitio en el que había vivido durante casi una semana.

—¿Tienes un... BMW deportivo? —exclamé cuando se acercó a un auto negro y abrió la puerta del acompañante.

Tenía una obsesión muy poco sana con los autos de alta gama. Cuando aún dirigía la empresa de mi madre había comprado muy orgullosa el mío, tan perfecto y sofisticado, y claro demasiado caro. Conocía la mayoría de los modelos de autos más costosos y no me había tomado mucho tiempo darme cuenta del increíble vehículo a solo metros de mí. Intentar ocultar mi asombro no me interesó para nada.

—¿Sabes de autos? —inquirió Lena una vez estuvimos las dos dentro. Estaba ya muy embobada con el interior plateado y brillante como para detenerme a preguntar a dónde nos dirigíamos.  
—Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Aprender sobre coches.

Uno, dos minutos en silencio hasta que murmuró:

—En el bolsillo izquierdo están tus cosas. Me tomé la libertad de cargar tu celular, pero está apagado así que no te molestes en intentar nada —algo me dio a entender que aquello último solo lo decía porque sí. Bien sabía ella que no pretendía sacarlo ni mucho menos intentar algo. Aún así toqué el bolsillo por encima y sentí el aparato rectangular junto a lo que suponía eran mis llaves.  
—¿A dónde me llevas?  
—A tu casa.  
—Debí imaginar que sabías donde vivo.  
—Acostumbro a investigar a todo aquel con el que cruzo camino. Aunque la gran mayoría acabe muerta —replicó pisando el acelerador y esquivando el tráfico peligrosamente. Pero, de manera extraña, en ningún momento me molesté o temí por mi seguridad. Había una adrenalina en la velocidad que no llegaba a disgustarme.

Cuando empecé a reconocer mi calle y los lugares que siempre frecuentaba el corazón me dio un vuelco y miré a Lena.

—¿Hablabas en serio?  
—Tienes que saber dos cosas sobre mí. La primera es que nunca miento, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia. —La velocidad ya iba disminuyendo y el sol ya se había ocultado cuando vi a varios metros mi departamento. El corazón me latió más rápido preso de algo muy diferente al pánico cuando finalmente llegamos. Aparcó justo en frente pero no apagó el motor.  
—¿Y la segunda?

Me observó unos segundos y, a pesar del día tenso que habían generado mis palabras más temprano, me sonrió. Lo hizo como hace cuatro meses cuando me invitó a unos tragos, aquel día todo de ella me había resultado fascinante. No lucía como una asesina, menos aún como alguien que podía deshacerse de cualquiera en un parpadeo. En ese breve momento dentro del auto tampoco me lo pareció.

—Vuelve a tu vida normal, Kara —dijo simplemente. No había en su expresión burla alguna o sarcasmo en su voz. Se inclinó hasta mi puerta, la abrió y dejó en el aire frente a mí un aroma dulce antes de regresar a su sitio.

Obligué a mi cuerpo a salir del auto, todavía confundida por como se habían dado las cosas. Demasiado fácil decía mi cerebro. Y otra parte de mí solo quería confiar. Miré las escaleras que llevaban hasta mi casa, saqué las llaves del bolsillo, todavía inmóvil a un paso de su auto. El motor seguía rugiendo detrás de mí.  
Escuché su voz una vez más, tan tranquila como siempre.

—Procura no meterte en más callejones muy tarde en la noche —indicó levantando una ceja. Por ese instante, por ese fugaz segundo, me sentí a mí misma sonreír.

Duró muy poco antes de retroceder unos pasos y, con un movimiento de la cabeza a modo de despedida, verla acelerar y perderse en la noche.

Seguí con la mirada el auto hasta que lo perdí de vista, incluso me quedé allí un minuto entero más con el frío doliendome en las mejillas. Había cumplido su palabra y no me había hecho ningún daño.

Eran extrañas las emociones que sentía mientras me volvía y subía los escalones hasta la puerta. Echándole vistazos a la calle con cada auto que pasaba, pensado que quizás regresaría y todo en realidad se trataba de una broma.

Al entrar al departamento solo pude dejarme caer en el sofá. Noté que tenía aún su abrigo, olía igual al aroma que había sentido cuando se acercó en el auto.

Miré un punto en el vacío de esa sala de estar, esperé oír algún sonido proveniente del exterior señal de que alguien seguro vendría por mí.

Era extraño sentirme libre y segura y a la vez tan desconcertada.

* * *

 

—Lo siento... lo siento, disculpe. Con permiso... Gracias. Buen día, con permiso.

Acabé abriéndome paso entre la multitud cuando todos comenzaron a aplaudir y el escenario se iluminó por el enorme reflector. Me senté en mi lugar con un suspiro exhausto y saqué mi libreta en el momento en el que el hombre trajeado se paraba bajo la luz.

—Un placer tenerlos aquí —empezó con una sonrisa.

Tendría ya sus varias décadas encima. El cabello medio canoso y las marcadas arrugas así lo hacían parecer. No era ni muy alto ni muy bajo, no era muy agraciado ni tampoco feo. El empresario a metros de mí era una clara muestra de lo que el dinero podía hacerle hasta al menos afortunado.

El momento de las preguntas empezó y todos los reporteros se apresuraron a levantar las manos. El hombre escogió a uno a dos sillas de mí pero no pude escuchar la pregunta en cuestión, estaba distraída con los mensajes que me acababan de llegar.

_Insisto._ _Reúnete_ _conmigo esta tarde. Tu hermana estará presente._

_Solo dame una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, Kara._

_Podemos hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Eres mi hija, después de todo mereces mucho más que la vida que estás llevando._

Los aplausos de la gente me hicieron apartar el teléfono y volver la vista al escenario.

Hace dos semanas que había regresado a mi casa, dos semanas desde que Lena y su abrumadora vida habían dado de lleno con la mía. Pero todo eso se había ido y, por mucho que intenté ir hasta la comisaría o llamar a la policía, no fui capaz de hacerlo.

Porque le seguía dando vueltas al asunto del asesinato. El hecho de que habían cosas que yo no sabía y no comprendía logró que por los primeros dos días me quedara en mi departamento sin saber cómo proseguir. Había marcado el número de mi hermana, a mis amigas incluso, pero no las llamaba. No hacía más que dar vueltas en mi cuarto pensando en que ellas no lo entenderían. No había forma correcta en mi mente de explicarles que me había quedado sentada en vez de ir a la policía a denunciar a una asesina.

Porque eso es lo que era. Una asesina. Y a la vez... A la vez no había nada en mí que quisiera ponerse en su contra. No me había hecho daño, más aún había cumplido con su palabra.

Había pasado una hora de la conferencia de prensa y no tenía nada que darle a mi jefa. No tenía ánimos para ir hasta su oficina y entregarle un informe en blanco con solo una de las preguntas garabateadas a medias. Decirle que no había prestado atención tampoco me parecía buena idea y, de todas maneras, sentía que mi despido estaba muy cerca.

Lena había cubierto en mi ausencia cada hueco de mi vida como si nada. Hizo que mi hermana y mis amigas creyeran que me había tenido que ir de la ciudad y misteriosamente me reportó enferma en la compañía. Todo sin que nadie sospechara o se preguntara dos veces si tal desaparición realmente se debía a esas cosas.

Me decepcionaba un poco estar tan desligada de las personas que más me importaban hasta el punto en el que no les sorprendía que me fuera de un momento para otro sin avisar.

Exhalé y veinte minutos después fui a ver la mujer que probablemente me dejaría sin empleo en un pestañeo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no conseguiste nada? —inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados.

Alheri Freud era una mujer poco fácil de definir. Tenía un carácter bastante parecido al de mi madre; no aceptaba un no por respuesta y tenía el poder suficiente para conseguir lo que fuera. Pero, y me aliviaba saberlo, Alheri podía controlar sus emociones y por nada del mundo dejaba que un momento de rabia sacara lo peor de sí.

Más allá de eso pasaba los cuarenta manteniendo una figura envidiable. Era alta y tenía el cabello castaño muy ondulado. Sus ojos eran de un oliva claro y su rostro más que hermoso. Si se quedaba sin la empresa al menos podía pasar por modelo.

—Lo siento, Alheri, no ha sido un buen día.  
—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no estés al cien por ciento de tus capacidades?

No me contemplaba con ninguna expresión de molestia, solo esperaba una respuesta que yo no tenía y no pretendía inventar. De pie frente a ella, inmóvil y sintiéndome culpable por no hacer mi trabajo me quise golpear a mí misma por ser tan tonta. Alheri me dio una oportunidad cuando todo lo que poseía era una promesa de esfuerzo y responsabilidad. Como mínimo tenía que hacer las cosas bien y ahora...

—Han estado sucediendo unas cosas —dije vacilante. No le contaría lo de semanas atrás y mi desafortunado encuentro con una asesina, pero tampoco mentiría—. Mi madre quiere verme y dudo que sea un encuentro agradable.

Alheri se reclinó en la silla, con las manos unidas sobre el regazo y una mirada pensativa. Pero el silencio no se prolongó demasiado.

—¿Aceptarías irte de la ciudad por unos días?  
—¿Cómo?  
—Tengo un proyecto en mente y aún no decido a quién enviar. Son una serie de entrevistas a empresarios muy importantes, todos con distintos puntos de vista que quiero aprovechar. Tu trabajo solo consistirá en hacer unas cuantas preguntas ya antes preparadas por mí. Si aceptas, claro.  
—¿Habla en serio?  
—¿No te gustaría dejar Nueva York por un tiempo? A pesar de tu ausencia semanas atrás y lo de hoy, eres la indicada para esto. Es tu manera de demostrarme que sigues igual de implacable que el primer día.

Me la quedé viendo, incrédula y sin saber cómo responderle. Por un lado deseaba aceptar lo que fuese por irme de allí pero también me preocupaba en gran medida no saber si estaba preparada para un trabajo, según como ella lo ponía, tan importante.

Pero me cuestioné a mí misma lo que estaba haciendo con mi vida. Me pregunté si valía la pena quedarme estancada en el mismo sitio solo porque lo incierto de descubrir algo más me asustaba. Porque ya había ocurrido, ya me había metido donde no debía y aunque había salido ilesa todavía me tomaba taxis para ir de un lado a otro.

Mientras Alheri esperaba una respuesta busqué dentro del desastre que era mi vida y por una vez, durante un pequeño espacio en el tiempo, me esforcé por recuperar aquella valentía que hace tanto no sentía. Entonces todo se vio claro en mi mente.

—Supongo que acepto.  
—No esperaba menos de ti —replicó mucho más animada, levantándose de la enorme silla y caminando hasta una mesa aparte lejos del escritorio. Al regresar me tendió una serie de carpetas—. Todo estará pago. Alojamiento, transporte, lo que desees. Los demás detalles te los enviaré por correo y mañana mi asistente te enviará el boleto de avión.  
—Me siento algo torpe por no preguntar a dónde me dirijo.

Acomodando la chaqueta blanca que llevaba sobre el vestido del mismo tono, rodeó el escritorio y se volvió a sentar. Sonreía con una tranquilidad asombrosa.

—National City, por supuesto. Es la ciudad con más crecimiento empresarial en los últimos cinco años. Quiero que seamos los primeros en dar las noticias al mundo, hay cosas muy interesantes allí, Kara. Espero realmente que lo disfrutes.

Abandonando aquella oficina no podría haber adivinado nunca lo que me esperaba. Y, de haber estado al tanto, tampoco habría sabido cómo manejarlo.

Cosas interesantes... Nunca tan bien acertada.

Horas más tarde llegué a mi departamento solo para encontrar a mis dos amigas muy cómodas en la sala de estar. El hecho de que tanto Sam como Maggie tuvieran una copia de la llave me recordaba muy seguido lo solitaria que se había vuelto mi vida amorosa. Nunca entrarían y se encontrarían con una escena triple equis a medio desarrollar en el living.

Entre perder una herencia, sumar largas horas de trabajo y contar con una muy deprimente situación económica, lo que menos estaba en mi mente esos últimos meses era conocer gente nueva. Mis pensamientos me llevaron a recordar la última vez que algo como eso había pasado; precisamente cuatro meses atrás en un hotel privado. Con una asesina a sueldo.

—Podrían haberme avisado. Hubiera traído comida.  
—Ah, no te preocupes —dijo Sam sin apartar la vista del televisor al que seguía cambiando el canal—, nos comimos las hamburguesas congeladas hace media hora.

Procuré que mi estómago no sonara angustiado mientras dejaba mis cosas y las carpetas de Alheri en el sofá libre. No es como si hubiera estado economizando los últimos días y saltando comidas para no gastar dinero que no tenía. Pero no dije nada, más aún dejé ir el tema de mi mente una vez me senté al lado de Maggie y cogí una de las latas de cerveza de la mesa.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Maggie mirándome solo un segundo. Le había enviado varios mensajes de regreso a la empresa, antes de hablar con Alheri, muy segura de que mi jefa me echaría a patadas a la calle.  
—No se lo tomó mal, en realidad... Me iré por un tiempo.  
—¿Irte dónde? —dijo esta vez Sam, frunciendo el cejo de manera chistosa.  
—Estaré en National City. Alheri me ofreció un trabajo importante y algo me dice que es algún tipo de prueba para... Ver si me mantiene o no en la empresa.  
—No es como si hubieras desaparecido toda una semana sin previo aviso, dejando tu trabajo y ya.

El sarcasmo de Maggie me hizo poner los ojos en blanco. Estaba en lo cierto y a la vez demasiado equivocada. Lena lo había hecho todo. Lena logró hacerles creer que me había ido de la ciudad sin más, de algún absurdo modo se lo habían tragado y yo seguía preguntadome si me sentía aún decepcionada o no.

—No hay nada en Nueva York ahora mismo que haga que quiera quedarme —las dos me observaron, quizás sintiendo la melancolía en mi voz, tal vez viéndola en mi rostro—. Así que me iré a probar suerte en otro lugar. Necesito vacaciones de esta ciudad.  
—Dijo nadie nunca.  
—¡Oye!  
—Cálmate, cálmate —espetó Sam con una sonrisa sincera—. Me alegra que tengas nuevas oportunidades, Kara, esto te hará bien.  
—¿De verdad lo crees?  
—Seguro. Luego de lo que pasó con tu familia necesitas alejarte de aquí. El viaje aquel que hiciste hace meses, esas vacaciones, sirvieron ¿no? Volviste mucho mejor.

Cuanto deseaba contradecirle. Sí, quizás había regresado mucho más relajada, con cierta paz que hace años no tenía. Pero lo que Sam, Maggie, o mi familia no sabían, era que a partir de allí había surgido algo que probablemente me había salvado la vida dos semanas atrás. Sospeché que de no haber tenido un encuentro tan... Cercano, Lena me habría matado como si nada. Ahora tenía la gran duda de no saber si esas vacaciones eran una bendición o todo lo contrario.

Mi instinto ese día había estado gritando que no lo hiciera, que tuviera más cuidado. Y como siempre lo había ignorado.

Quizás si hubiera escuchado mi instinto no habría pasado por nada de las cosas que ocurrirían, empezando por el día siguiente.

Aunque la primera fue la más dolorosa.

Como Alheri había dicho el boleto de avión me fue entregado muy temprano en la mañana. Viajaría en unos cuantos días pero debía arreglar un par de cosas antes de irme de Nueva York. Por empezar, le pediría a Alex que se pasara por mi departamento siempre que pudiera; en aquel momento estaba llevándole un duplicado de las llaves.

El tráfico era un infierno y a causa de eso el taxi se había detenido frente a una cafetería que tardé en reconocer. Pero me encontraba perdida en demasiadas cosas como para notar la calle que había tomado. Lentamente fui acercándome a la ventana derecha, despacio alcé la vista hasta los innumerables edificios que llegaban por poco hasta las nubes y mi corazón empezó a latir al encontrar con facilidad un hotel en particular.

Los ventanales, del piso que estaba más que segura era el de Lena estaban con las cortinas descorridas. Pero la distancia no me permitía ver demasiado ni siquiera para adivinar si la asesina estaría o no presente. ¿Había seguido con su vida sin más? ¿Le preocuparía quizás cometer otro error así? Me dejé a mí misma dudarlo, Lena no volvería a dejar que algo así pasara.

Unas horas después dejaba la casa de Alex, mucho menos precaria y más amueblada que la mía, cortesía de mamá, después de almorzar. Le había comentado que estaba por dejar un tiempo la ciudad y también lo emocionada que me sentía por ello. Alex, por primera vez en un tiempo, se mostró bastante alegre de que al fin pareciera tener ánimos para algo más que no fuera ser reportera, a pesar de que iba todo de lo mismo.

Lo que pasó luego fue un gran giro en los hechos.

Tenía planeado regresar en taxi pero recordé, y bastante tarde, que solo había llevado para pagar el de ida. Por lo que maldecir en silencio todo el camino hasta el subterráneo, que era bastante largo de hecho, me generó no solo un terrible dolor de cabeza pero también mi próxima pesadilla.

Tenía unos minutos hasta que el metro llegara, era suficiente para ir hasta el baño público, refrescarme y volver. No tuve en cuenta que tal vez alguien podría estar esperando fuera, vaya, pensarlo después de todo lo que había sucedido era tonto. Pero me equivocaba.

No había terminado de salir del baño que alguien ya sujetaba con fuerza mi muñeca y me empujaba de vuelta dentro. Pero esta vez yo ya estaba chillando, había comenzado a golpear el aire, a patalear e intentar alejarme... Hasta que sentí un objeto duro presionar mi abdomen.

Estaba al tanto de que en el baño no había nadie pero seguir gritando ya no me parecía una buena idea.

Descubrí que se trataba de un hombre cuando se separó de mí y levantó un revólver hasta mi cabeza. Tenía el cabello negro y muy sucio, al igual que el rostro y las manos. Se me dificultaba guardar cualquier rasgo más allá de unos ojos café claro a causa de eso.

Su brazo temblaba y el sudor le cubría la frente y el cuello. Al dar un paso atrás, por su expresión asumí que por mi propio bien sería mejor quedarme quieta.

—Tu mochila, dámela.

Por mi mente pasó el día en el que la había comprado, tan segura de que era mucho mejor opción a una cartera y más que confiada en que me serviría para evitar situaciones como estas.

No dije nada y dejé caer la mochila cerca de él. Observé con detenimiento su cara mientras la abría pero aquella desesperación por encontrar algo me hizo sentir solo angustia. La manera en la que revolvió entre papeles en busca de algo valioso que yo no poseía me asustó.

Acabó por tirar al suelo todo el contenido.

Libretas, cuadernos que solo tenían notas, lápices, bolígrafos, borradores sin sentido en los que había plasmado ideas estúpidas. Viendo a ese hombre perder la paciencia con el arma en mano, solo pude pensar en una cosa; era una gran idiota. Segundos después él me lo confirmó.

—¿Dónde está el dinero?  
—Te aseguro que no...  
—No me mientas —chilló poniéndose muy rojo, tanto que la vena en su cuello había saltado. Levantó el revólver y la sacudida de aquel temblor en su mano me preocupó más que cualquier otra cosa—. Muéstrame los bolsillos.

Y lo hice, o al menos intenté hacerlo con el pecho doliendo tan fuerte por el rápido palpitar que sentía que iba a explotar.

Vacíos. Bolsillos vacíos. El ladrón volvió a gritar y se llevó una mano al mugriento cabello.

—Puedo... Puedo ayudarte si me dejas. Deja que me vaya y haré lo posible por conseguirte dinero o... Tal vez un trabajo, no tienes que seguir viviendo así —dije a duras penas. Había alzado el arma otra vez, con una expresión de vehemencia fundiéndose en sus ojos.

Empezó a negar frenéticamente y pateó la mochila contra una pared. Cuando escuché un ruido metálico golpear el suelo un par de veces los dos nos quedamos inmóviles.

Primero me miró curioso, como si lo que acababa de oír solo hubiera pasado en su mente, pero entonces se dispuso a mirar el suelo blanco. Miró y miró por un minuto entero entre los papeles, los bolígrafos y demás hasta que se detuvo, se agachó y cogió lo que me temía.

—Solo es un anillo de plata, por favor, puedo conseguirte más que eso —dije atropellandome con mis propias palabras—. No vale demasiado.

Tragué y apreté los labios. Intenté parpadear para que las lágrimas no nublaran mi visión, fallando miserablemente. El recuerdo de mi padre había quedado grabado tanto en mi corazón como en aquel anillo. Tal vez podía ser un simple objeto, un trozo de plata, pero era lo único que me había quedado de él y perderlo me hacía sentir como si lo estuviera dejando ir nuevamente.

Guardarlo en una tonta mochila, dijo mi subconsciente, sin dudas es el mes más estúpido de tu vida.

Cuando se escondió el anillo en uno de los bolsillos, volvió a levantar el arma y disparó dos veces, realmente sentí que ese era el final. Allí terminaría todo y con suerte muchos se iban a deshacer de un problema.

Solo que no era nada como eso. Apenas era el comienzo.


	5. Chapter 5

Desperté debido al dolor agudo en mi brazo izquierdo.

Lo tenía vendado desde el hombro hasta el codo y el solo intento de querer moverlo fue insoportable, hasta el punto de tener que apretar los dientes para sobrellevar el ardor.

Una vez respiré hondo para acostumbrarme hasta que la molestia inicial pasó, observé el lugar en el que estaba.

No cabía duda de que era un hospital, con los mismos aparatos y el mismo ambiente pulcro. Pero tampoco tardé en darme cuenta de que se trataba de uno privado. No había gran ciencia en ver que todo era demasiado perfecto para una simple habitación. Un televisor enorme, una cama gigantesca con atención especial, un escritorio junto a la pared al frente y hasta un par de sofás a un lado. En aquel instante me preocuparon más otras cosas que el dolor. Una de ellas era que no sabía cómo había acabado allí y la segunda, aún peor, yo nunca podría costearlo. Sabiendo eso no me quedaba ninguna duda de que mi madre estaba detrás de todo.

Suspiré y miré hacia la ventana a mi derecha. Era de día pero no estaba muy segura de la hora, la luz no era tan intensa pero desconocía si era muy temprano o estaría pronto por caer el sol. Fue en aquel segundo cuando la puerta se abrió que el brazo volvió a dolerme como si fuera una mala señal de advertencia. Y quizás estaba en lo cierto. Al volverme, Eliza entraba con Alex detrás suyo.

Reprimí el impulso tonto de alejarme, sintiendo como si todo mi lado izquierdo estuviera clavado a la cama. No veía a mi madre hace meses. Seis, tal vez ya siete. Cuando dejé la compañía luego de casi acabar en la cárcel por algo que yo no había hecho. Eliza había tenido el coraje de odiarme por alejarme de ella y como venganza me había quitado la fortuna que por derecho era mía.

La preocupación en sus ojos no hizo más que agrandarme el malestar en la boca del estómago.

—Kara, por dios, estábamos tan preocupadas por ti —comenzó con la voz rota y los ojos azules ya aguados. Dio un paso en mi dirección y quizás Alex notó como me encogí porque la tomó por el antebrazo suavemente. Para mi suerte se quedó en su lugar—. Tenía... Tenía tanto miedo cuando me llamaron. Mi dulce niña...

Aparté la vista y preferí concentrarme en algo más. Como en el dolor que se había intensificado bajo mi hombro con su llegada, por ejemplo. No quería escuchar sus palabras, no quería saber nada más allá de la pulsación inquieta bajo las vendas.

—¿Te sientes bien, Kara? —dijo esta vez Alex. Se había colocado del otro lado de la cama y de ese modo era mucho más fácil intentar ignorar la presencia de Eliza a mi izquierda.  
—Solo algo mareada.

Y en realidad era cierto. Empezaban a aparecer en mi cabeza imágenes del ladrón y el arma, de aquellos movimientos bruscos y esos ojos perdidos. Supuse que me había desmayado al cabo de un rato, el cansancio de ese día lo venía manejando desde que abrí los ojos y ese encuentro solo fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Lo que sí sabía era que de los dos disparos, solo uno me había dado antes de que el asaltante se fuera.

—La enfermera vendrá en un momento —indicó Eliza, y seguí sin verla—, dijeron que despertaste un par de veces la noche anterior antes de dormirte de nuevo.

Alex la miró unos segundos, luego a mí. No sé qué esperaba que yo dijera, no sé porqué siquiera esperaba que hablara con alguien que no había tenido ningún remordimiento en olvidarse de mí durante tanto. Pero al final y como siempre ocurría, mi cansancio acumulado junto a esa mirada implorante, lograron que cediera y mirara al fin a Eliza.

—No es necesario que estés aquí. Como ya viste desperté y estoy perfectamente bien.  
—Algún maniático te ha disparado, Kara, eso no es estar bien para nada —replicó con un tono calmado que daba para dudar—. Y lo creas o no, me importa tu bienestar.

Deseaba con toda mi alma echarle en cara el último medio año. Ah, cuanto necesitaba gritarle que tal vez debió pensarlo mejor al echarme de mi propia casa. Pero estaba tan agotada de pelear y recriminar, de esforzarme por luchar con todo el mundo porque nadie me tomaba realmente en serio.

Podía sentir mis ojos humedecerse bajo su mirada. Noté mi clara tristeza y tal vez, más que probablemente, mi madre lo estaba tomando como una señal de paso. Como si sentirme vulnerable frente a la mujer que me había causado tantos problemas fuera de alguna forma una manera de rendirme. No eran sus palabras. Era lo que me había hecho y el cómo lo que me afectaba.

—Sabes, Kara... Es tiempo de que volvamos a ser una familia.  
—¿Familia? —murmuré, con una incredulidad palpable.  
—Las dos cometimos nuestros errores. Admito que... Yo fui un poco cabeza dura el último tiempo pero créeme que quiero arreglarlo.  
—No puedes arreglar nada cuando fueron las palabras de tu propia boca la que arruinaron todo. Mamá... —era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le decía así. Lo complicado en algo tan simple no hizo más que crear un nudo en mi garganta—, no puedo hacer de cuenta que no ocurrió nada. Y tú no puedes esconderlo todo bajo una alfombra y tratar de seguir adelante.

Bajé la mirada hasta el borde del edredón. El decorado floral era mucho más llamativo que toda esa situación. Cualquier otra cosa lo sería, me dije en silencio.

—¿Puedes darme otra oportunidad? Una última oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo ser la madre que necesitas, que puedes dejar de vivir de este... Modo, donde tu vida puede volver a peligrar en cualquier momento. Siempre te pusiste en el lugar del otro, siempre tan bondadosa y desinteresada... Una última oportunidad es todo lo que pido.

Resistí la tentación de burlarme en su cara y de gritarle que no necesitaba de ella ni de nadie. En parte porque no tenía los ánimos y el brazo me dolía lo suficiente como para no gastar energías de sobra y también, a pesar de todo, porque aceptaría cualquier cosa para que se fuera en aquel instante.

—Bien.  
—¿... Bien?

Un suspiro mío y una mirada de impaciencia de Alex. Otro par de segundos y...

—Está bien, mamá. Pero no será a tu manera. Ya no. No intentarás arrastrarme a tus negocios o prohibir ninguna de las cosas que quiera hacer. Al primer error me iré y te juro que no volverás a encontrarme.

Eliza tragó saliva pero asintió rápido, frenéticamente. Cuando Alex sonrió contenta solo esperé no estar equivocándome. No era lo que deseaba, no me fiaba del todo, pero nunca le había negado a nadie una oportunidad. Siempre había pensado en que todos merecían otro intento y seguramente ese era mi más grande defecto.

—Eh... ¿Kara? Sobre lo de no hacer las cosas a mi manera —dijo Eliza al cabo de un minuto. Vaciló cuando la volví a ver pero continuó—. Hay algo que ya he hecho antes de venir y... Sólo pensaba en tu seguridad ¿sabes? No planeo obligarte a nada pero quizás si aceptas...  
—¿Qué hiciste?  
—He contratado a un guardaespaldas.

Me la quedé mirando, pasmada y sin creerme lo que acababa de oír. La pulsación bajo el hombro se volvió más dolorosa, como un castigo. Por como Alex se enderezó entendí que ella tampoco estaba enterada de nada.

—¿Por qué iba a necesitar yo un... ?  
—¿No crees que es algo extremista? —preguntó mi hermana con un tono entre lo curioso y lo acusador. Eliza la miró exasperada, quizás creyendo que Alex estaría todo el tiempo de su lado, pero la ignoró.  
—No voy a disculparme por pensar en tu seguridad, Kara. Lamento no haberlo consultado contigo pero el pago ya está hecho y es irreversible.  
—Estás haciendo justo lo que no se supone que deberías hacer. Estás pensando por mí y eso...  
—¿Puedes considerarlo parte de nuestro trato, por favor? Sé que no debo exigirte nada pero me haría sentir mucho más tranquila saber que te irás de la ciudad con alguien que pueda protegerte.

Le lancé a Alex una mirada cuestionadora y ésta se encogió de hombros. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Estaba segura de que no era la primera vez que le contaba a mi madre detalles sobre mi deplorable vida.

Asentí despacio, completamente exhausta por las emociones tan pesadas en tan corto tiempo.

—¿Durante cuánto?  
—Solo unos meses —dijo con un tono exagerado en tranquilidad, como si realmente estuviera esforzándose por mantenerse serena.  
—Que sea lo último que hagas sin mi permiso.  
—No te volveré a defraudar, Kara. Es una promesa.

Tiempo después ese mismo día el médico me había contado que me encontraron en los baños diez minutos después de los disparos, inconsciente y sobre cientos de papeles y libretas llenas de sangre. Por algún extraño motivo dormí durante un día entero y, aunque no se lo comenté, sospechaba que mi estrés y agotamiento habitual tenían algo que ver.

Pero más allá de eso la bala no había causado demasiados problemas y, supuestamente, la recuperación no sería demasiado larga. Finalmente me darían el alta pronto y solo tenía que tomar los cuidados necesarios para no volver al hospital antes de tiempo.

Ya era de noche cuando Maggie llegó para ayudarme a regresar a casa. Me habían dado varios medicamentos y el último que tomé antes de que me dijeran que podía irme ayudó considerablemente a soportar el dolor.

—Tienes una suerte increíble —señaló mi amiga colocándome un suéter sobre los hombros. No planeaba por nada del mundo mover el brazo, antes preferiría congelarme—. Pero no sabes lo que me alegra que no haya sido algo más grave.  
—Sí, siento que tuvieras que encontrarte con Alex.

Mi hermana había entrado cuando Maggie y yo hablábamos. Luego de su separación no tenían la mejor relación de todas y pese a los buenos términos, poco soportaban estar cerca de la otra. Alex solo había saludado cortésmente y mi amiga le había dicho que no tenía problemas en llevarme de regreso. Había sido todo antes de que mi hermana se fuera con una media sonrisa de despedida.

—No seas tonta, Danvers —me espetó levantando el bolso que Eliza trajo horas atrás con algo de ropa para cambiarme—. Lo que importa es que tú estás bien. Podrías haber muerto.  
—No seas tan dramática.  
—Ya sabes lo que dicen, cuando te toca te toca.

Puse los ojos en blanco y al cabo de unos minutos ya entrabamos en su auto. El frío se me había infiltrado por la fina ropa hasta llegar al vehículo pero aguanté bastante bien. Una vez la calidez del interior me envolvió me sentí un poco mejor conmigo misma.

Al llegar, Maggie llamó a Sam para avisarle que ya estaba de vuelta en mi departamento y las dos se quedaron, sorpresivamente, para hacerme compañía en mi noche de insomnio. Entre el dolor del brazo y el regreso de mi madre, dormir no era algo que pudiera disfrutar. Pero me hizo bastante feliz no estar sola, por mucho que me hiciera sentir como una egoísta quitarles el descanso, necesitaba un poco de normalidad entre tanta locura.

Todo eso se acabó al día siguiente cuando Eliza llamó a la puerta.

Maggie había salido a comprar las recomendaciones del médico y Sam estaba en la terraza, practicando sus treinta minutos de yoga.

No me preocupaba en lo más mínimo como mi madre pudiera verme, menos todavía lo que creería de mi aspecto. Estaba desanimada al extremo y el dolor, que a veces permanecía en el hombro, otras tantas se extendía por todo el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo. Así que no me importaba si mi cabello estaba sin peinar y mi cara contaba con unas oscuras bolsas bajo los ojos.

Una vez abrí lo primero que pude ver fue su rostro sonriente y luego las bolsas que cargaba. No hizo caso a mi apariencia, me saludó en la mejilla y pasó. Pretendía cerrar, todavía aturdida por su efusividad y el hecho de que apenas terminaba de despertar, cuando me detuvo.

—No, no, querida. Espera, hay alguien fuera. ¡Ven, pasa!

Al abrir nuevamente, el alma me cayó hasta los pies.

Parada frente al comienzo de la escalera estaba Lena.

Tenía los brazos detrás de la espalda y vestía totalmente de negro. Desde las botas duras, hasta el pantalón ajustado y la chaqueta con el cierre hasta el cuello. Incluso su cabello, atado en una cola tirante, me resultaba más oscuro que antes.

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos con tanta intensidad que mi primer instinto había sido cerrar la puerta cuanto antes y, de ser posible, llamar a la policía. Pero mi madre se había adelantado y en cambio la llamaba dentro.

Una vez la asesina entró y se paró a mitad de la sala, con el porte recto y pura calma en el rostro, Eliza volvió a hablar.

—Kara, te presento a Lena Luthor. Tu guardaespaldas.  
—¿Cómo dices?

Mi madre se acercó a Lena y quise detenerla, avisarle que lo que estaba haciendo era peligroso, que no podía de ninguna manera creer que ella era algo tan absurdo como...

—Tu guardaespaldas —repitió, sonriendo todavía más, si es que podía. No estaba al tanto de qué era lo que le causaba tanta fascinación, de hecho me preocupaba lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su corazón si sabía quién era en realidad Lena.  
—Creí que dijiste que era un...  
—Ah, Kara, si nunca has tenido prejuicios —me cortó con un movimiento de la mano—. Lena ha estado en el ejército, es impecable en lo suyo y que sea mujer es la menor de tus preocupaciones. Pensé que podría ser más de tu agrado tener una compañía femenina.

En aquel momento en el que no supe qué demonios estaba haciendo con mi vida, mi subconsciente comenzó a burlarse a carcajadas. Primero me acostaba con una desconocida en una playa privada, luego me metía en medio de un asesinato a mano de la misma mujer. Más tarde era víctima de un robo, me disparaban y si me parecía un acontecimiento terrible retomar contacto con mi madre, volver a ver a Lena era un infierno terrenal.

—Solo venía a presentarlas, tengo trabajo esta mañana.  
—Espera, ¿te vas?  
—Tendrán tiempo de conocerse. Lena seguramente tiene cientos de anécdotas interesantes. Además su trabajo empieza hoy. Ahora mismo.

Estuve a punto de quejarme cuando Eliza volvió otra vez a mi lado y me besó en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a la puerta velozmente.

—Allí te traje más comida y el resto de las medicinas —indicó las bolsas sobre el suelo y sacudió la mano—. Cuídate, cariño.

Se fue sin más, dejando en el aire un intenso y empalagoso perfume. Para peor, con Lena. Yo ya no podía creer mi suerte.

Me giré lentamente a verla, temiendo que quizás estuviera detrás de mí con un cuchillo a centímetros de mi cuello. Para mi suerte o mala fortuna, claramente no era así.

Estaba en el mismo sitio, en la misma fija posición observándome hasta que abrió la boca y dijo, con un tono de reproche;

—No tenías que dejar que casi te maten para que volviera. Con una llamada habría bastado.  
—¿Perdona? —exclamé con una rabia impropia de mí. Por su parte Lena no despegó los brazos de su espalda y miró alrededor mientras caminaba, estudiando cada pequeña parte.

—Agendé mi número en tu celular. Está último en tu lista de contactos pero ya veo que no te diste cuenta de eso.

Según su expresión iba muy en serio.

No tenía intención de revisar el teléfono, como si no creyera de todos modos que era capaz de algo así. El corazón me latía tan rápido que necesité sentarme o solo volver a la cama para calmar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Pero no volvería a mostrarme débil frente a ella, ya bastante era ser un desastre andante en mis peores fachas matutinas.

Lena posó los ojos, verdes y tranquilos, de nuevo en mí. No se acercaba ni buscaba irrumpir en mi espacio personal, y casi le agradecí por ello.

—Ya que te ves muy alterada y algo sonrojada te recomendaría que vuelvas a la cama. No te agradará si tu temperatura se eleva, mucho menos si te da fiebre. Anda, ve —añadió cuando no di señales de moverme. A pesar de que su tono no indicaba ningún humor burlón o diversión por el asunto de volver a encontrarnos, muy en el fondo, y de no ser ella una asesina, me habría hecho reír la seriedad con la que hablaba—. Tengo más de cinco maneras de llevarte sin que el brazo te duela y ninguna te gustará. Ve a acostarte, te prepararé el desayuno especial para enfermos.

Alzó una ceja, esperó muy paciente y cuando pensé que daría un paso en mi dirección hizo todo lo contrario y dio media vuelta en dirección a la cocina, con el andar firme y sin ver si me iba o no.

En ese instante todo era tan estúpidamente extraño que no pude hacer más que irme a la cama. La cabeza me empezaba a doler y no pretendía agregar algo más a mi lista de desgracias.

Resolvería el asunto con Lena tan pronto como me sintiera mejor.

 

* * *

 

Lena apareció en mi habitación sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

Llevaba una bandeja que estaba segura yo no había comprado bajo el brazo izquierdo. Pensé para mis adentros que de intentar tomarla yo de esa manera ya estaría todo por el suelo.

—¿Tienes calor?

Dijo mientras estaba quitándome de encima un par de cobijas. Aunque la verdad era que sí sentía que comenzaba a cocinarme, no planeaba decírselo. Suficiente tenía con esa mirada tan directa.

—Estoy bien.  
—¿Necesitas quitarte eso? —agregó señalando con la mano libre la camiseta que no me había quitado desde ayer. Además de principios febriles, solo me faltaba la poca higiene sumada al dolor del brazo.  
—Alguna de mis amigas me ayudará luego.

Lena caminó hasta mi lado y apoyó con cuidado la bandeja sobre mis piernas. Por una milésima de segundo me sentí más que feliz porque fuera el izquierdo el brazo herido, no habría tolerado bajo ninguna circunstancia que fuera ella quien me diera de comer.

Al ver el par de platos mi estómago hizo ademán de quejarse. Uno solo tenía dos tostadas con algo untado encima y el otro una banana cortada en trozos, además de una... ¿Pera? El vaso que Lena colocó sobre la mesa de noche parecía ser un jugo de naranja.

—No vine a lastimarte si es que pasó por tu mente.

Aunque moría de hambre no estaba muy emocionada por comer con ella ahí. O en cualquier parte cerca, en realidad. Todo lo sentía como si estuviera muy lejos de allí.

—Me pregunto si intentar saber cómo regresaste vale realmente la pena —murmuré pinchando con el tenedor la banana, solo por evadirla.  
—¿Nada se te ocurre?  
—Me tendrás que iluminar.  
—Imagino que no eres tonta como para pensar que después de dejarte ir no te mantuve vigilada por si acaso.  
—¿Estuviste espiandome durante dos semanas?  
—Me alegra que lleves la cuenta, Kara, aunque para ser específicas han sido dos semanas y tres días —aclaró haciendo que la viera a los ojos. Nada con respecto a esa mujer tenía sentido para mí—. Pero no, no fui yo la que te mantuvo vigilada, sino Mike y algunos de los suyos. Les pagué una pesada cantidad a cada uno por esos servicios.

Otro trozo de fruta y mi estómago no se sintió ya tan vacío como mi cabeza.

—Felicidades, perdiste tu tiempo y dinero. Pensé en ir a la policía, sabes, simplemente no pude.  
—Y te doy las gracias por eso —replicó con una pequeña sonrisa. Al final de cuentas no había regresado completamente robotizada—. Pero no perdí nada, al contrario te he vuelto a salvar la vida.  
—¿Tú? ¿Desde cuando tú me salvas?  
—Desde que fuiste testigo de un asesinato y te dejé vivir. Esta vez uno de los compañeros de Mike fue quien te encontró en el baño, te llevó al hospital y luego tu madre te trasladó a otro más caro. No tienes que agradecerme.  
—No pienso hacer nada de...  
—¿Kara?

La inconfundible voz de Maggie sonó detrás de Lena y la ojiverde poco se mostró sorprendida mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

—¿Quién eres?  
—Maggie Sawyer, detective de la policía y amiga de Kara. ¿Tú eres... ?  
—Soy su guardaespaldas.

Si conociera más a Lena habría estado segura de que la vi sonreír al escuchar a Maggie decir que era parte de la ley. O, quizás, al mencionar que era mi guardaespaldas. Difícil descubrirlo con ella.

—Lena Luthor.  
—Podría jurar que tu apellido me suena de alguna parte —murmuró Maggie casi entrecerrando los ojos. Si me esforzaba seguro vería el interior de su mente tratando de unir los cabos. Lena ni siquiera se inmutó al responder.  
—Quizás sea por mi hermana. Vive en National City y es una mujer algo importante, al contrario de mí, yo soy totalmente ordinaria.

Había vuelto su extraordinaria seriedad de antes, su porte atento y la expresión inalcanzable. Por mucho que deseaba hablar con ella de una vez y entender cómo era que ahora hacia de guardaespaldas, prefería por el momento solo estar a solas con Maggie. La presencia de la ojiverde era agotadora y se debía mayormente a que me esforzaba por intentar adivinar sus próximos movimientos, lo que pensaba o sus intenciones.

La ojiverde, mirándome un instante, se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta.

—Vaya, no me esperaba...  
—¿Que fuera una mujer?  
—Que fuera alguien sexy, en realidad —corrigió levantando las cejas. Sus ojos se habían quedado pegados a la espalda de Lena mientras ésta se iba, o vaya a saber qué más—. No es tan malo, ¿no? Tienes una guardaespaldas así para ti sola todo el día, es...  
—Maggie, no tendré esa conversación.

Mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó hasta el pequeño sofá junto a mi cama. Estaba usando su chaqueta del departamento de policía, mucho más grande que ella, y se había atado el cabello en una desordenada cola, haciendo que algunos mechones le cayeran por la frente.

—¿Tu viaje sigue pendiente entonces? Con lo que pasó nadie te culparía por...  
—La bala solo me hizo un rasguño —indiqué sin mirarla y sentí que de alguna forma mentía. No era para nada el mismo dolor que un rasguño, eso lo tenía claro—, no cancelaré nada. Todo sigue igual que antes.  
—Excepto que ahora tienes a un ángel de la guarda.

Bajó la voz hasta que fue solo un susurro, antes de echarse a reír como tonta. Un ángel, ah sí, nada más alejado de la realidad.

De solo imaginar que tendría que convivir con una criminal si no buscaba como alejarla de mi vida, mi poco apetito desaparecía.

—Lo que importa es...  
—Cielos, ¿quién es la belleza ahí en tu living?

Ahora se trataba de Sam. Acababa de entrar y entre mi poca paciencia y el dolor, dudaba que pudiera soportar seguir hablando de la asesina.

—No tú también.  
—¿Ya la conociste? —preguntó Maggie en un murmullo—. Es la nueva guardaespaldas de Kara. Eliza la contrató.  
—¿Existen guardaespaldas así hoy en día? Vaya, me haría falta una muy urgente.

No tenía sentido negar que Lena era algo fuera de lo común. No solo por su llamativa personalidad pero también, y resultando ser lo más interesante para mis amigas, lo increíblemente hermosa que era. Tenía un buen cuerpo y un rostro que meses atrás había bastado para seducirme y acostarme con ella.

Al pensar en eso último me prometí a mí misma jamás mencionar ese tema a ninguna de ellas. O a nadie.

—Creo que lo mejor será que duerma otro poco —dije, y al segundo Sam me ayudó a quitar la bandeja de mi regazo—. No es necesario que se queden, ya han estado aquí más de lo que debían.

Para ser sincera hubiera preferido decir todo lo contrario y pedirles que no se les ocurriera dejarme sola con una asesina cuando no estaba siquiera en condiciones de defenderme. Pero era una tontería, me dijo mi mente a modo de reproche, creer que Lena intentaría hacer algo a esas alturas. En definitiva mi cabeza era un desastre de pensamientos.

Un par de horas después, durmiendo muy poco y odiando cada vez más estar en la cama, me levanté al fin y salí de mi cuarto. Lo primero que mis ojos vieron fue a Lena haciendo flexiones, sin la más mínima señal de esfuerzo, a mitad de la sala. Se había quitado la chaqueta y llevaba en cambio una camiseta corta y gris, haciendo que los músculos de sus brazos se notaran muchísimo más cada vez que su pecho se acercaba al suelo.

Lo único que pude hacer para llamar su atención fue carraspear. Al segundo se detuvo y levantó la cabeza, volviendo a sonreír como tantas veces había hecho mientras me tenía secuestrada. Con esa particular y altanera expresión.

—Ya no te ves como si fueras a caerte muerta, sí que es un gran progreso. —Hizo silencio, se sentó en el suelo y a pesar de que creí que diría algo con respecto a mi degradante apariencia de mujer con poco sentido del arreglo, nada más me sonrió antes de volver a hablar. —Algo me dice que no estás muy contenta de verme.  
—Dudo mucho que cualquiera en su sano juicio disfrute de la compañía de una asesina justo después de ser asaltado y herido de bala.  
—Para que sepas, justo ahora mi trabajo está siendo dejado de lado solo por ti.  
—¿Por qué no me dices por qué realmente estás aquí? ¿No bastaba con espiarme? Pasaron dos semanas, Lena, entregarte ya no está entre mis prioridades.

Aunque la sonrisa se había ido, su rostro poseía el mismo deje infantil y atontado de segundos antes. Finalmente se puso de pie con una exhalación.

—Estoy aquí porque fuiste víctima de un asalto a mano armada y no me agradaría si vuelve a ocurrir en un futuro próximo. Me caes lo suficientemente bien como para aceptar este trabajo.  
—¿Qué hay sobre lo que a mí me agrada? —le espeté, dando por primera vez un paso hacia ella. No estábamos ni tan lejos ni demasiado cerca. Solo me miró, como si al fin se hubiera quedado sin respuestas—. ¿Qué hay sobre lo que yo quiero? ¿No has pensado que volver a verte sería revivir otra vez la misma pesadilla? ¿Tenías que caer tan bajo como para mentir estar en el ejército?  
—No pensaba que había sido tan malo para ti —murmuró. Su tono sonó de pronto tan afectado por mucho que buscó ocultarlo... —. Me enteré de que tu madre estaba buscando alguien con habilidades importantes, que necesitaba de una persona a tiempo completo y solo... pensé que podría hacerlo y sería algo... —volvió a detenerse, bajando la mirada completamente perdida al sillón a nuestro lado—. Te he dicho antes que nunca miento, he estado en el ejército dos años y cinco meses.

Seguía sin mirarme y por su voz, apagada y lejana, tenía la sensación de que su mente estaba en algún otro sitio.

—Quería hacer esto para demostrarte que ser una asesina no es todo lo que me define. Que a pesar de que mantenerte en mi casa no fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir, nunca pensé ni quise infligirte ningún daño —cuando alzó la vista otra vez, volví a ver el tono levemente azulado en uno de sus ojos—. Hice un trato con tu madre y me ha pagado por ello. No te molestaré ni haré nada que considere impropio de mi trabajo, solo tienes que olvidar que estoy cerca y en un corto tiempo me iré.

Ninguna sonrisa y expresión risueña o calma existía en su rostro. Solo veía una fría capa dura e inquebrantable.

—Te repito que no planeo hacerte el más mínimo daño —agregó mecánicamente—. Si deseas decirle a alguien la verdad o llamar a la policía estará bien por mí. Al fin y al cabo fui yo quién se metió por su cuenta aquí.

Había un agotamiento tan a la vista cuando empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras que iban hacia el techo, algo tan extraño y diferente...

—Lena —me escuché decir y ella se paró en seco, volviéndose. Para las dos resultaba poco creíble que yo quisiera llamarla y aún así ahí estaba haciéndolo—. ¿De verdad estuviste durante tanto en el ejército?

Asintió con la cabeza y esa pareció ser toda la respuesta que obtendría. Y tendría que haber sido suficiente para mí, debería haberlo sido, pero seguí.

—¿Por qué regresaste? —algo me dijo que Lena sabía que no era solo eso lo que quería preguntar. Me dio la impresión de que aún me podía leer los pensamientos y con ello la curiosidad por saber cómo había acabado siendo lo que era.  
—Masacraron toda mi unidad y me dejaron desangrar en un pozo de seis metros durante toda la noche.

Lo dijo tan fácilmente y con tanta calma que no hubo en mí ninguna idea cuerda para lograr enfrentarme a algo tan cruel. Porque lo creía, no hubieron dudas en cuanto a eso. La pena que escapaba de sus ojos era lo suficientemente clara.

Por lo que me quedé sin habla. De todas maneras nada de lo que pudiera decir serviría.

—Ya era una asesina antes de eso. Lo soy desde los diecisiete años, por si deseabas saberlo.

Volvió a darme la espalda y antes de haber procesado siquiera sus palabras, antes de entender lo que implicaba, Lena ya se había ido.


	6. Chapter 6

—¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo?

Pasada la una de la madrugada me levanté de la cama para buscar algo de beber y, ante el extraño silencio además del cuarto vacío de Lena continuo a la sala de estar, por un momento me pregunté si la asesina había decidido de pronto dejarme en paz. Irse sin más y desaparecer me sonaba a algo muy poco probable viniendo de ella pero, sabiendo que con Lena todo podía ser cien veces distinto a como imaginaba, me lo pensé otra vez antes de sacar más conclusiones.

Dejé el vaso de agua en su sitio y, con mucho cuidado de no provocar más dolor del necesario, me coloqué sobre los hombros una manta de lana no muy gruesa. Me encaminé entonces hacia las escaleras que daban al tejado, esperando estar equivocada y al mismo tiempo en lo correcto.

Supe que se trataba de lo segundo mucho antes de abrir la segunda puerta y ver que estaba sin el cerrojo. Mucho antes incluso de sentir el aire helado en mis mejillas y nariz.

Cuando mis ojos se encontraron a Lena nadando en la piscina no me lo podía creer. El frío no era ninguna imaginación mía. De por sí hay que estar mal de la cabeza para salir con nada más que una manta sobre el pijama a una terraza donde el invierno te penetra hasta los huesos. Por lo mismo, imaginar que cualquiera estaría pensando en ponerse a chapotear en el agua, a tales horas de la madrugada, bueno...

No supe muy bien si escuchó mi comentario o el sonido de la puerta detrás al cerrarse sola a causa de la brisa la alertó, pero acabó por detenerse al fin, mirándome luego.

—Muchos le conocen como natación —contestó, todavía en el mismo sitio y moviendo los brazos frente a ella para mantenerse a flote.  
—Estás loca. Es... Plena madrugada y... ¡Y el frío! No puedes estar aquí ahora.  
—¿Sucede algo? Dime si tu descanso está siendo perturbado. Puedo ir a la farmacia más cercana en un abrir y cerrar de...  
—¡No! —chillé de golpe, más exasperada de lo necesario. Lena levantó las cejas, nadando hacia atrás hasta tocar con la espalda el borde. Comenzaba a preocuparme que no llevara nada de ropa debajo.  
—Entonces no entiendo qué te ha puesto así. Te ves ciertamente alterada.

Me la quedé mirando incrédula cuando desapareció en el agua oscura y acabó por salir a tres metros de allí, justo en frente de mí y haciendo que reprimiera un salto por el susto.

—¿Es que no sientes el frío?  
—Estoy capacitada para soportar muy bajas temperaturas —repuso cruzando los brazos sobre el borde y dejándome notar, a decir por la tela que asomaba en el agua bajo su pálido pecho, que al menos llevaba ropa encima—. Me desenvuelvo fácilmente en ambientes gélidos y mi cuerpo no sufre el más mínimo cambio al respecto.  
—¿En serio?  
—No, Kara, estoy bromeando —dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Primera vez que sonreía después de nuestra charla anterior.

Antes de poder preverlo metió la mano en el agua y tan rápido como solo un movimiento suyo podía ser, la sacudió en mi dirección y me salpicó todo el rostro. Estaba ya lista para quejarme hasta que me di cuenta que las gotas no eran para nada frías, sino que todo lo contrario. Eran calientes y por un momento mis mejillas se alegraron se sentir algo que opacara el terrible clima.

—Mandé a instalar un calentador por la tarde mientras dormías. De vez en cuando necesito una hora de tranquilidad para nadar y al ver que tenías una piscina... Creo que debí consultarlo contigo antes —murmuró para sí misma y frunciendo el entrecejo. Sintiendo como el frío ya se volvía más duro, me vi obligada a hablar.  
—No me molesta, puedes hacer lo que desees. Pero asegúrate de no enfermarte o algo por el estilo. Ya no serías de mucha ayuda como guardaespaldas.

Muy a mi pesar y del tono forzosamente serio que intenté utilizar, la ojiverde no hizo otra cosa más que volver a sonreír, mostrando ahora los blancos dientes.  
Empecé a volver hasta la puerta, esperando no tropezar con la manta o sentirme más idiota que de costumbre. ¿A qué iba lo que acababa de decirle? Que tontería, que gran idiota era como para...

—Cualquiera diría que te preocupa mi bienestar, Kara —agregó al tiempo en el que yo abría la puerta y la vergüenza me invadía.  
—Ni en mis peores pesadillas.

Fue todo lo que dije antes de cruzar el umbral y oír su risa de niña tras mis espaldas.

A pesar del frío y la situación, no fue hasta que volví a mi cuarto que me di cuenta de que el brazo no me había dolido en ningún momento.

Desperté antes de las ocho, sobresaltada y confundida, por culpa del insistente tono de llamada sobre la mesa de noche. Pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que pude estirar mi brazo sano y coger el aparato de una vez por todas.

—¿Diga?  
—Kara, me da tanto gusto escuchar tu voz. Me enteré de lo que ocurrió y me alegra que no haya sido nada para lamentar.  
—Alheri —murmuré ahogando un bostezo—, no hacía falta que llamaras. Me encuentro bien.  
—Tonterías, eres de mis mejores reporteras, por supuesto que debía llamar. Con respecto al viaje, Kara, no...  
—Espera, espera, no estoy así de mal como para dejarlo. Alheri, todavía puedo hacerlo, puedo ir sin ningún inconveniente.  
—¿Estás segura de eso? No pretendo forzarte a nada. Tienes derecho a unas vacaciones para recuperarte y no estaría bien de mi parte hacerte pasar por más estrés del que necesitas. Cualquier otro puede...  
—No —repetí más firmemente—. El boleto que me has dado tiene fecha para el próximo viernes y ya me estoy sintiendo mejor, no hay necesidad de cancelar nada o... o tomar vacaciones de ningún tipo.

Hubo silencio del otro lado, un instante que se sintió demasiado largo donde solo llegué a oír el ya conocido sonido al teclear, hasta que Alheri suspiró.

—Perfecto. Todo sigue en pie entonces pero no dudes en llamar si cambias de opinión. Mejórate, Kara, y mucha suerte.

Dejé el celular a un lado al tiempo en el que el estómago empezaba a hacerme ruido debido al hambre. A duras penas me puse de pie y preferí soportar el frío a tener que luchar para colocarme un suéter. Tal vez el brazo ya no me dolía tan terriblemente pero seguía sin poder soportar el ligero dolor punzante que de tanto en tanto regresaba.

Tenía solo el largo pantalón de pijama con pequeñas torres Eiffel y una camiseta azul vieja cuando entré en la cocina. Al menos esta vez tuve la decencia de arreglarme para no verme como una maniática.

—Buenos días —dije sin ningún tono a la mujer sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Lena comía lo que parecía ser un tazón de cereal, más precisamente bolitas de chocolate. Tenía el cabello húmedo, vestía una camiseta negra y el mismo pantalón del día anterior. Su rostro, tan pálido y tranquilo como de costumbre, no mostró señales de que planeaba mofarse por mi vestimenta tan delicada.

—Buen día. Espero no haberte despertado —replicó bajando la mirada a la tableta rectangular que solo recién veía.  
—Para nada. Mi jefa lo hizo.

La ojiverde no volvió a decir más y yo me mantuve callada mientras preparaba mi café. Al cabo de unos minutos, después de echarle algo de leche a mi taza, me fui a sentar también. No tenía la suerte de poseer una tan grande como la suya, por lo que estábamos separadas por solo medio metro. Pese a eso y la constante tensión que siempre vibraba entre nosotras, no tenía la impresión de seguir en peligro.

El café me calentó al instante y dejé de preocuparme tanto por el frío y más por otras cosas.

—¿En serio eres mi guardaespaldas? —Lena ni siquiera levantó la cabeza al hablar.  
—Eso dice mi contrato.  
—¿Firmaste un... contrato?  
—Tengo una copia, más tarde te la enseño, pero sí. Estoy aquí para protegerte.  
—La probabilidad de que vuelva a pasarme algo así... —puse los ojos en blanco y exhalé. Seguía sin creerme que mi madre había contratado, entre tantas personas, justo a Lena—. ¿De qué me puedes proteger?  
—Pueden volver a robarte, aunque no lo creas. Te pueden pasar cientos de cosas. National City no es tan segura como antes, allí sucede de todo.  
—¿Conoces National City?  
—Nací allí —agregó, y movió hacia un costado el tazón de cereal vacío, mirándome finalmente—. Sé que no te tragas que quiera hacer esto sin ninguna otra turbulenta razón. Sé que piensas de mí lo peor y estás en lo correcto en cuánto a ello, pero si no te he lastimado, si te dejé ir... Puedes tener por seguro que no correrás ningún daño. De parte mía ni de nadie más.

Me sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos más y entonces entendí que esos firmes ojos claros podrían causarle a cualquiera más de una emoción a la vez y, junto a esa persuasiva voz, hacer que hasta el más duro se sintiera aturdido. Podía hacer lo que quisiese, podía lograr lo que deseara sin el menor esfuerzo e igual salirse con la suya.

Cuando se levantó, lavó el tazón y lo guardó con la misma rapidez, necesité de un momento para volver en sí.

—Puedo cambiarte el vendaje si me dejas —dijo con naturalidad, de espaldas a mí—. Lo he hecho decenas de veces. Pero puedo llamar a una enfermera si te hace sentir más cómoda.

Cuando se volvió creí notar algo de color en sus mejillas.

—Supongo que puedes hacerlo tú.

En solo cinco minutos Lena había preparado sobre la mesa toda una serie de cosas, entre tanto yo levantaba hasta mi hombro la corta manga. No podía decir que estaba nerviosa, pero reconocía que sin duda algo parecido sentía cuando Lena se sentó frente a mí, muy, muy cerca, y observó mi brazo izquierdo.

—Te dolerá un momento pero avísame si es demasiado y me detendré —avisó y solo pude asentir.

Sus dedos se posaron sobre la cinta y con sumo cuidado desprendió la primera, después la otra. Sentía el dolor, amenazando con volverse más molesto, menos tolerable. Pero lo soportaba. En los pocos días en los que había vivido con ella se me había hecho una costumbre no mostrarme débil en lo más mínimo. Podía parecer una tontería y sin dudas lo era si le daba más vueltas al asunto, pero no importaba, podía soportarlo. Si Lena en realidad mentía no le daría el gusto de divertirse con mi dolor.

Ya comenzaba a retirar el vendaje y poco a poco su silenciosa concentración me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. ¿Cómo hacía todo con tanta tranquilidad? ¿Por qué no le causaba nada el tocar heridas ajenas? Tuve que romper esa burbuja por el bien de mi propia calma.

—¿Has recibido muchos disparos?

Mi pregunta la tomó desprevenida porque se detuvo de repente y alzó la vista como si la hubiera atrapado haciendo algo vergonzoso. Respiró una vez, bajó los ojos de nuevo a la última capa de la venda que faltaba retirar y solo contestó cuando la herida quedó al descubierto.

—Únicamente tres veces. Abdomen, muslo y hombro.  
—Creí que habías dicho...  
—Curé muchas heridas. Todas muy diferentes. Tuve la suerte de que solo me hayan disparado tres veces —su mandíbula se tensó y no pude no mirar la fina y dura línea que marcaba su cara con tanta delicadeza—. Con el tiempo logras entender que mientras más dolor acumulas, más inmune te haces a él. Te acostumbras a recibir cualquier golpe y a soportar cualquier cosa hasta que simplemente dejas de sentirlo. Claro que hay excepciones. Por ejemplo cuando me heriste con el cuchillo allá en el hotel, me tomaste desprevenida. No pensé que hacía falta concentrarme en no sentir dolor estando contigo. Fue un gran error de mi parte.  
—¿Bajar las barreras?  
—Subestimarte. No esperaba que me fueras a atacar.

Hice una mueca involuntaria cuando movió muy apenas mi brazo y el ardor se disparó hasta mi codo. Lena lo advirtió porque se detuvo un momento antes de continuar.

—No tenía muchas opciones, ¿sabes? Acababa de escucharte decir cosas no muy alegres y entré en pánico.  
—No estuvo bien llevarte conmigo. Mantenerte encerrada no fue algo que me agradara —estaba de pronto tan cerca que no necesitaba esforzarme para sentir el aroma de su cabello. Podría jurar que hace tiempo, meses atrás, al irme a la cama con ella había sentido esa misma esencia—. Pero Mike te habría matado de todas maneras si no hacía algo. Fue por lo que accedí a mantener un ojo encima de ti cuando te fuiste. Él estaba muy seguro de que irías a la policía.

Sonrió levemente, quizás recordando el preciso instante en el que se había reído cuando aquel tipo lo sugirió.

—¿Y tú no?  
—Dijiste que no irías. Me gusta creer que puedo confiar en tu palabra.  
—¿Qué pasaba si Mike decidía deshacerse de mí por su cuenta? Solo... Matarme y ya. Habría sido más sencillo ¿no?

Lena acercó las vendas nuevas y empezó a colocarlas con tanta suavidad que poco sentí cuando lo hizo. Sin embargo la sonrisa ya no estaba y solo flotaba en su rostro la expresión calculadora que muy pocas veces había visto en ella.

—Cualquiera que haya trabajado conmigo sabe que no tolero una traición. Bajo ninguna circunstancia puedo perdonar una y Mike está perfectamente al tanto de eso.  
—¿Pero y si lo hacía? Solo viví contigo una semana, estoy segura de que en algún momento él pensó que no sería muy importante —argumenté, algo interesada en el porqué de sus razones.  
—Si lo hacía lo habría matado y a todos los que lo ayudasen —musitó, con tanta serenidad que por un segundo creí que bromeaba. Mi silencio pareció llamarle la atención porque hizo una pausa y me observó. Su expresión, ahora menos dura, se encontró con la mía, atónita e idiota—. No estoy atada a nadie de ninguna manera, no guardo rencor a nadie. No me gusta el remordimiento. No siento ningún tipo de emoción hacia ninguna persona en esta tierra y eso me facilita enormemente el trabajo. Por eso, créeme, habría matado a cualquiera que te pusiera una mano encima.

En cierto momento tiró del vendaje y solo ahí supe que seguía sentada, en mi propia cocina y con todo aquello ahora en mi cabeza. Simplemente no pude dejar el tema.

—¿Por... Por qué? —me escuché decir, como en una especie de trance.

Ajustó más la tela, colocó las cintas y se levantó con la misma eficacia. Con una exhalación algo cansina me miró.

—Porque eres inocente, Kara. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. No es tu culpa que yo esté aquí. No es tu culpa haber visto lo que viste. Eres inocente. Tan solo por eso.

 

* * *

 

 

Dos días más tarde Lena estaba haciendo mis maletas.

Le había asegurado, casi rogado, que no tenía que hacerlo y que me encontraba en condiciones de hacer mi propio equipaje, aunque me tomara más tiempo. Pero no me lo permitió. Me advirtió que el dolor que al final había mermado regresaría en el instante en el que hiciera más fuerza de la necesaria y, ahora que contemplaba su callada ligereza al guardar mi ropa, pensé para mí misma que debí de insistir un poco más.

Al tirar del cierre de la última valija se volteó a verme con un ánimo brillante en el rostro. Yo me había quedado a un lado de la puerta para decirle qué sí y qué no llevaría, soportando un par de veces su mirada acusadora con respecto a alguna prenda no muy agraciada.

—Ahora la ropa interior —exclamó dirigiéndose al mueble de tres cajones a dos metros de mi cama. La alarma que se encendió en mi cabeza fue sonando cada vez más alto y solo pude adelantarme para impedirle el paso. Lena alzó una ceja y cuando se movió otro poco hacia adelante, yo me mantuve firme, con el mueble ya presionando mi cintura—. ¿Qué estás escondiendo?  
—No tienes derecho a ver mi ropa interior. Yo puedo hacerlo sola. Gracias por tu ayuda.  
—Te he visto desnuda, Kara, ver tus delicadas tangas no es precisamente lo peor que podría sucederte.

Me pegué todavía más contra el borde, sintiendo el rectángulo metálico de la manija del primer cajón. Pero no fueron sus palabras lo que me afectaron esa vez. La verdad era que mi ropa íntima tenía muy poco que ver, pero lo oculto entre aquellas prendas me inquietaba más y más a medida que Lena me miraba, como si leyera mi mente con solo verme. Cuando apoyó una mano sobre la superficie de madera y bajó la vista a los cajones detrás de mí, comencé a preocuparme.

—¿Qué hay allí?  
—Nada que te interese, ya puedes retirarte —mis palabras fueron las adecuadas pero mi voz no ayudó a la situación. Lena empezó a sonreír de tal manera que la duda en sus ojos pronto se transformó en una preocupante curiosidad.  
—¿Qué tan malo es?  
—Vete —murmuré, vacilante, y entonces su otra mano acabó en el otro lado del mueble logrando que sus brazos se convirtieran en mi propia jaula. Aún así la distancia de su cara y la mía era de agradecer. Solo me faltaba tener su rostro...  
—¿Kara?  
—Lena —dije yo más enfadada, menos paciente.  
—Kara, ¿me harías el favor de moverte y así descubrir los siniestros secretos ocultos en tu cajón?

Su tono estaba lleno de diversión y fue todo lo que necesité para recordar lo más importante; esa era su manera de fastidiarme. Más allá de que sus intenciones, según ella, fuesen buenas, sabía que le gustaba tomar en gracia cualquier cosa lo suficientemente embarazosa. Así que me deshice completamente del nerviosismo, como si nada, y me separé del mueble mostrando una sonrisa idéntica a la suya.

Como esperé, no logró ocultar aquella cierta sorpresa. Pero se acercó el metro restante y tiró del primer cajón despacio. Por una vez desde que la conocía sentí que tenía alguna parte del control, que finalmente la había atrapado y que estaba un paso delante de ella.

Solo tuvo que rebuscar unos segundos entre las telas, mayoría negras, hasta dar con la caja rectangular al fondo del cajón. Mi corazón hizo caso omiso de mi aparente tranquilidad y palpitó en mi pecho, un poco inquieto, cuando la tuvo en sus manos.

Mi valiente plan dio sus frutos al ser testigo de su expresión pasmada. En ese par de segundos donde no le fue fácil ocultar la conmoción, me deleité con la manera en la que su boca se abrió y sus ojos miraron atónitos el objeto. Era como ver al fin una pizca del ser humano que existía dentro suyo.

—Te lo puedo prestar si quieres —dije rompiendo el silencio y forzando la calma en mi voz—. Siempre que te sientas sola, ya sabes, para consolarte.

Su mirada centelleo en mi dirección y por poco volví a sonreír. Estaba sonrojada. Ya no albergaba dudas con respecto a que todo eso era mucho más de lo que se esperaba o pudiera haber imaginado.

—¿Tienes un... ? —se detuvo y frunció el ceño, mirando de nuevo a través de la tapa transparente donde mi juguete favorito solía descansar.  
—¿No crees que pueda poseer un vibrador?

Abrió la boca para replicar pero la volvió a cerrar. Jamás había durado tanto tiempo sorprendida en mi presencia. Ya lo tomaba como todo un gran triunfo.

Con movimientos lentos lo dejó otra vez en su sitio y una vez cerró el cajón, se rascó la sien, todavía en el mismo lugar.

—Nunca lo tuve en consideración —respondió, alzando la vista en mi dirección y bastante menos afectada—. Pero me alegra de que tengas una visión más liberal acerca de tu sexualidad.  
—Te alegra —repetí escéptica ante su elaborada descripción. Me divertía ese nuevo descubrimiento; ponerla nerviosa era algo con lo que podía vengarme muy sanamente.

Al mantener sus ojos sobre los míos algo me dijo que Lena entendía que estaba tomándole el pelo, que había caído en la tonta trampa y que yo, al menos esa vez, había ganado.

—Iré a hacer mi maleta —acabó diciendo después de un minuto.

Sin más solo pasó por mi lado y se retiró de mi cuarto con pasos silenciosos.

Bien, quizás hace unos días había estado segura de que nuestra relación solo se basaría en la de un guardaespaldas con su cliente, como ella había dicho. Pero poco me parecía que fuera así y gran parte de eso era mi culpa.

No podía simplemente no hablarle, por mucho que me desagradara de a momentos la idea. Al verla la saludaba y ella me preguntaba muy cortésmente si necesitaba algo o solo me ayudaba con el vendaje. Lo que de algún modo había ablandado nuestra relación fue pedirle que cenara conmigo. No soportaba mucho comer sola en la cocina sabiendo que ella estaba en la sala de estar. Por lo que, un par de noches atrás, me instalé junto a ella en el sofá y le pasé un plato de comida.

Lo único que hicimos fue cenar con el televisor puesto en una película cualquiera, sin decir ninguna palabra, calladas hasta que Lena se ofreció a llevar los platos y fue toda nuestra comunicación.

De algún modo el peligro que había significado para mí semanas atrás ya no lo veía presente. Ya no temía por un terrible desenlace cuando estábamos en la misma habitación, pero ese mismo descubrimiento me empezaba a preocupar.

Varias horas más tarde cuando mis valijas y documentación estuvieron listas, me encontré con Lena en la sala. Estaba acostada a lo largo en el sofá, leyendo un libro de apariencia bastante pesada.

—¿No duermes? —preguntó sin quitar los ojos de su lectura.

Era de noche y nuestro vuelo saldría en la madrugada, para extraña sorpresa de las dos. Había intentado dormir pero de solo pensar en que estaba dejando que una asesina a sueldo no solo fuera mi sombra personal, pero también me acompañase a un viaje tan importante... Seguía preguntándome qué demonios ocurría en mi cabeza para no oponerme a tantas locuras a la vez. Desde dejarla vivir conmigo hasta ser mi guardaespaldas, todo, todo era una mezcla de absurdas situaciones.

—Nunca puedo descansar antes de un viaje —repuse dejándome caer en el otro sofá al tiempo en el que Lena cerraba el libro, soltándolo después sobre su regazo.  
—¿Estás al tanto de quiénes son las personas a las que vas a entrevistar?  
—¿Cómo sabes tú sobre lo que haré allí?  
—Tu madre. Dijo que ella y tu jefa hablaron cuando estuviste en el hospital. Eliza creyó que ponerme al tanto sobre todos a los que conozcas sería lo más adecuado. Para estar... Preparada, en caso de necesitarlo.  
—Pues en realidad aún no. Todavía no abrí el archivo que me envió Alheri —murmuré, de repente preocupada por no haberlo ojeado antes.

Para tratarse de un trabajo que podía significar un progreso enorme en mi carrera como reportera, lo estaba descuidando con creces. Sospechaba que de ser alguien distinto mi guardaespaldas, habría leído y releído la información de Alheri hasta recordar cada palabra, nombre y lugar. Pero en cambio tenía a Lena viviendo bajo mi mismo techo y todo lo demás resultaba insignificante.

La asesina tomó el libro y se sentó. El silencio no duró demasiado.

—La primer entrevista será con mi hermana —dijo con la vista fija en el televisor apagado. Aparentaba aburrimiento aunque no me tragué que fuera solo eso.

Pero me quedé sin habla. Sabía muy bien que su gemela vivía allá, había investigado un poco sobre su vida y no era nada como Lena. Pero tenerlo en cuenta no me sirvió para calmar la conmoción.

—¿Conoceré a Leah Luthor?  
—No sabía que mi hermana te causaba tanto interés —contestó con una media sonrisa mecánica.  
—No es nada de eso. Es solo que desde que la vi semanas atrás en las noticias he leído sobre ella y me informé sobre sus avances en la tecnología. Me parece fantástico lo que ha logrado con su vida a tan corta edad.

Su sonrisa se apagó y entonces se puso de pie.

—Y yo que creía que ni en la otra vida una Luthor podría generarte tanta emoción. No te pongas tan impaciente, tendrás el enorme placer de conocerla en cuarenta y ocho horas —masculló, caminando ya en dirección a su habitación. Quería replicar, decir algo para cambiar su opinión errónea, ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué le diría de todos modos? —. En veinte minutos vendrán a buscarnos para ir al aeropuerto. Asegúrate de tener todo listo.

Asentí y se encerró en su cuarto. ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto? Según ella nada le interesaba en lo más mínimo. No veía razón para ponerse tan malhumorada por nada. Pero, como no me quedaba más remedio, preferí ignorar su extraño comportamiento.

Exactamente dieciocho minutos más tarde Lena bajaba mi última valija y la dejaba en el maletero del taxi. Lo suyo no era más que un bolso de mano, que a la vista se veía más vacío que lleno, y vestía la misma ropa con la que había llegado días atrás al presentarse.

—¿Por qué vamos al aeropuerto dos horas antes? —le cuestioné una vez estuvimos dentro y el taxi se internaba en la marea de autos. No precisó mirarme para responder.  
—Porque muero de hambre y tú tampoco has comido demasiado.  
—Almorcé un...  
—Un sándwich y media manzana —cortó mirando el reloj en su muñeca—. Si así has estado alimentándote todo este tiempo... Dejame decirte que las cosas cambiarán de ahora en adelante.  
—Espera, espera, ¿dónde vivirás tú mientras estemos en National City?

Cuando pensaba que nada podía ponerse peor, se giró y su expresión me lo dijo todo. No tenía considerado lo que pasaría luego, siquiera que ocurriría al día siguiente, pero claro que no me había preguntado si Lena viviría, todavía, conmigo una vez llegara al hotel.

—No precisas estar pegada a mí las veinticuatro horas del día, mucho menos vivir... ¡Eres mi guardaespaldas! No mi... ¡Mi madre!   
—Estamos muy al tanto de que no podría ser tu madre después de que... —puse la mano en su boca antes de que terminara la oración, sabiendo de antemano a donde se dirigía. Sentí su sonrisa formarse en mi palma y, avergonzada por lo que podría estar imaginando el hombre en el asiento de enfrente, me volví otra vez a mi lugar.  
—No puedes vivir conmigo —repuse cruzándome de brazos, enfurruñada.  
—Dormiré a exactamente seis metros de ti, querida Kara —podía notar su sonrisa incluso aunque no la estuviera mirando—. Puedes arreglarlo con mi jefa, tu madre, y estaré encantada de cumplir tus deseos.

Se suponía que era una gran oportunidad, una fantástica manera de conseguir que mi carrera tomara un camino mejor, y lo que me tocaba a causa de ello era tener que convivir con una insoportable asesina a sueldo que no solo se divertía con mi fastidio, sino que igualmente disfrutaba de ser una simple guardaespaldas para lograrlo.

Llegando al aeropuerto quince minutos después no me sorprendió que Lena le pidiera a alguien, por una gran suma de dinero, que se encargara del equipaje y personalmente lo llevara al avión en su debido momento.

Un rato más tarde entrabamos a uno de los restaurantes y acepté para mis adentros que verdaderamente moría de hambre. A pesar de todo no dejé que la ojiverde fuera mucho más consciente de ello y solo me deslicé en la mesa junto a la ventana que daba al gentío del piso inferior, todos yendo de aquí para allá con sus maletas.

La camarera apareció, anotó nuestros pedidos y con la misma rapidez se alejó.

—Este viaje comienza a parecerse a una de mis peores pesadillas —le espeté al aire. Me sentía aburrida y desganada, más aburrida que desanimada, en realidad, ya todo parecía lo mismo.  
—Me preocupa que algo tan importante para ti sea arruinado por mi presencia —dijo Lena y entonces la observé. Tenía una copa de vino, hace un rato servida por ella misma, cerca de los labios. Casi cinco meses atrás la había visto hacer lo mismo y no había parado de besarla en toda la noche a causa de ello. Tuve que parpadear para alejar la escena de mi mente.  
—No eres solo tú. Es... En realidad no importa, olvídalo —murmuré alcanzando mi copa y bebiendo la mitad.

Odiaba el vino, no sé qué hacía tomándolo.

—No te trates a ti misma de ese modo, Kara. Por supuesto que importa. Dime, soy toda oídos.

En el tiempo en el que me mantuvo la mirada cientos de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza. ¿Por qué le interesaba? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera conmigo? ¿Por qué siquiera estaba viva después de ver lo que hizo? Y, lo más importante de todo, ¿qué rayos hacíamos en el restaurante de un aeropuerto, a punto de cenar juntas?

Por mucho que deseaba buscar más razones para seguir enfadada, todo pensamiento racional se desvanecía al mirarla. Mostrándose tan paciente, a la espera, por primera vez creí que podía decir cualquier cosa y nadie me juzgaría.

Inhalé y pude finalmente hablar.

—Toda mi vida he tenido demasiadas... reservas para con las cosas que consideraba importantes y que creía que ayudarían a mejorar la situación en la que estaba —empecé, pasando lentamente del líquido oscuro que sostenía en mis manos hasta sus ojos. La pequeña línea azulada del iris izquierdo esa noche se mostraba más intensa—. Siempre puse los deseos de los demás, de mi familia, por delante de los míos, porque así fue durante toda mi vida. Cuando mi padre aún vivía acepté estudiar una tonta carrera porque él deseaba que fuera una gran empresaria. Cuando él ya no estuvo presente mi madre necesitó que alguien lo suficientemente maduro se encargara de todo mientras ella y mi hermana hacían su duelo. Tuve que postergar cientos de veces mis sueños porque no era nunca el tiempo correcto. Porque pensaba que no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a la decepción de mi padre o la furia de mi madre. Y viéndolo como lo hago ahora, ya dejé atrás cada una de esas preocupaciones, sé que no lo pensaría dos veces si quisiera irme lejos. Pero... Resulta que mi más emocionante empleo está siendo indirectamente controlado por mi familia. Accedí a dejar que Eliza regresara, darle una oportunidad y solo intentarlo otra vez. Pero no dejo de sentir que fue una pésima decisión, que todo en mi vida está de nuevo en el primer casillero.

La comida llegó en el momento en el que terminé de hablar y, a pesar de que ya no tenía apetito, empezar a comer me daba algo que hacer para escapar de su mirada.

Estábamos solas de nuevo y Lena todavía no tocaba su plato. Parecía que lo estaba procesando todo despacio, como probablemente hacía siempre.

—¿Puedes decirme una sola cosa que hayan hecho por ti? —alcé la vista y la encontré en la misma posición, ligeramente reclinada, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.  
—Me dieron una buena educación. Una vida con más de lo necesario.  
—¿Y eso basta para que hayas tenido que sacrificarlo todo? —no había ni pizca de reproche en su voz, pero me sentía avergonzada. Se inclinó sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados, ignorando su comida—. Dime una sola cosa de todo lo que hicieron, que te haya hecho sentir parte de la familia. Un gesto, algo real que no se sintiera como un soborno. ¿Nada? Kara... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que algo realmente bueno te sucedió?  
—No lo sé.  
—¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? ¿No recuerdas si el mejor momento de tu vida fue el año pasado o una década atrás?  
—No lo sé —repetí entre dientes, enfadada pero conmigo misma. Siempre conmigo misma.

No tenía hambre, ya no había espacio en mi estómago para nada más, así que dejé el tenedor y alejé el plato. Busqué en cambio la copa y apuré el vino. Yo misma la volví a llenar.

—¿Por qué te interesan? ¿Por qué no solo olvidarte de que todos ellos existen?  
—¿Es lo que haces tú? —la pregunta la tomó desprevenida pero no se mostró muy afectada—. ¿Te olvidaste de lo que hicieron tus padres, de que tienes una hermana, como si nada?  
—Los olvidé a todos cuando entendí que nunca se molestaron en preocuparse por mí —replicó lentamente, su voz sonaba más y más dura con cada palabra—. Pero tú no parece que comprendas que tienes el poder de hacer lo que desees con tu vida. Puedes irte lejos, o quedarte y nunca jamás hacerle caso a nadie.  
—Piensas que todo es tan fácil, piensas que no son más que decisiones y ya.  
—Es fácil, Kara. Solo dejas todo de lado y te haces cargo de ti misma. Es lo que he hecho.  
—¡Te convertiste en una asesina para lograrlo! ¡Tuviste que volverte alguien terrible!

Lo había dicho muy bajo, aunque muy pocas personas estaban cerca como para siquiera escuchar la agitada conversación. Aún así me sentía culpable. Lo que más odiaba era meterme en la vida de los demás, devolver el mismo golpe y caer en algo tonto para defenderme. Como si lo que Lena hubiera dicho no fuera la pura verdad...

Pero ella simplemente se puso a comer y yo seguí con mi copa, bebiendo de a ratos y mirando hacia otro lado. Durante unos largos minutos solo se escuchaba el ajetreo de personas debajo y la voz que indicaba los vuelos, mezclado con la música jazz del restaurante.

La mujer frente a mí no parecía molesta y si lo estaba tampoco lo habría sabido. Pero cuando me sobrepasaba y decía cosas como aquellas sabía al instante que de alguna manera metía la pata. No solo por el molesto silencio pero también por la inalterable expresión, como si su humor se apagase a causa de un interruptor.

Al estirar su mano para tomar la copa, ya no pude soportarlo.

—¡De acuerdo, lo siento! Lo lamento, ¿vale? —no sabía porqué rayos me disculpaba, pero ya no podía mantener cerrada la boca—. No sé qué pasó en tu vida para que tomaras esa decisión, no sé porqué tus padres... te trataron de ese modo, pero no está bien de mi parte decir lo que dije.  
—Está bien.  
—Y no me pareces alguien terrible —añadí atropellada, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse bajo su mirada penetrante. Seguía teniendo los ojos más llamativos y preciosos que había visto jamás.  
—¿No?  
—Para nada terrible —murmuré y sentí en el pecho algo extraño al verla de repente y al fin sonreír.

Era complicado buscar una razón para odiarla cuando hacía eso. Cuando solo era Lena y con una estúpida sonrisa lograba que todo lo demás fuera pan comido.

—Si ya terminaste con tu bebida, señorita Dionisio, tenemos que partir. El avión despega en diez minutos.

Dejó unos cuantos billetes en la mesa y esperó a que me levantara y saliera primero para seguirme.

Me pregunté a mí misma si sentirme tan segura con una asesina de primer nivel a mis espaldas sería un problema grave a futuro.

Definitivamente lo sería.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

—Son solo cuatro horas más, Kara, y para tu suerte estás borracha así que deja de...  
—¡No estoy borracha!

Varias cabezas se giraron en nuestra dirección y estuve a punto de gruñirles en respuesta, cuando Lena habló llamando mi atención.

—Te tomaste casi toda la botella de vino y poco has comido —dijo con sus ojos en mí. Su rostro se fundía en extrañas formas al intentar mirarla sin que todo me diera vueltas—. Puedes aprovechar y dormir un poco.  
—No voy a dormir contigo.

Casi sentía como mi cabeza se desprendía de mi cuerpo y flotaba muy lejos de allí. Estaba del lado de la ventana y hace poco más de media hora, según la asesina, habíamos despegado rumbo a National City. En algún momento el alcohol me había empezado a hacer el efecto incorrecto y debido a ello tenía que esforzarme el doble en buscar la tranquilidad que usualmente perdía cuando se trataba de tener cerca a Lena.

—Nadie dijo nada sobre que duermas conmigo —replicó con lo que resultaba ser una sonrisa demasiado dolorosa de mirar. Una personalidad como aquella, una cara como la suya, más una sonrisa tan pero tan... —. Solo cierra los ojos y te sentirás mejor cuando aterricemos.  
—Bien. Dormiré. Pero no contigo.

Una voz en lo profundo de mi mente se quejaba del comportamiento tan tonto e infantil que estaba teniendo. Pero me encontraba muy ebria y somnolienta como para avergonzarme tan temprano. En cambio tiré más de la manta sobre mi regazo cubriéndome el cuerpo hasta el mentón y, dedicándole mi mirada más cabreada, vaya a saber porqué, cerré los ojos.

Desperté sobresaltada debido a la voz de una mujer hablando por el altavoz. No entendí ni dos palabras de las que dijo, yo estaba ya con mis propios problemas al descubrir dónde me encontraba.

Me fui separando lentamente hasta regresar a mi sitio, con las mejillas quemándome y una fuerte resaca que no me dejaba ser capaz de avergonzarme, por suerte, mucho más.

—Es de agradecer que no seas de las que babean cuando duermen —comentó pasándose la mano por el cuello—. No es que tu saliva no haya estado antes ahí pero...  
—Oh, cielos. Fue una equivocación, no pensé que...  
—¿Ibas a quedarte dormida sobre mí? No es tan malo. Podrías haber terminado en lugares mucho peores.  
—Debiste haberme despertado.  
—Si te veías tan tranquila durmiendo —repuso mirando al frente y ví así la piel de su cuello ligeramente rojiza. ¿Cuánto había estado durmiendo en aquel maldito hueco? Pensarlo me sonrojó más—. Ya no estás borracha, ¿verdad? El propósito está cumplido.

Me quedé en silencio porque decir cualquier otra cosa solo me haría sentir más torpe. La resaca junto al ambiente cerrado del avión comenzaba a volverse insoportable y mis ganas de aterrizar crecían con el pasar de los minutos. Necesitaba urgentemente respirar y mi dosis diaria de calma lejos de Lena Luthor.

Un momento más tarde, en silencio y sabiendo que según la azafata llegaríamos en cuarenta minutos, miré a la ojiverde a mi izquierda en busca de algo que me hiciera olvidar la humillante situación de minutos atrás. Lena solo estaba de lo más calmada, observando un punto fijo como si se hubiera puesto en modo automático y descansara internamente.

—¿Pudiste dormir? —quise saber. Lena parpadeó saliendo de su trance, volviendo su rostro hacia mí.  
—No estoy cansada.  
—¿Dormiste ayer?  
—Estoy bien, Kara —replicó sin apartar aquellos claros ojos de los míos.  
—Dijiste que nunca mientes.  
—Estoy diciendo la verdad.  
—Te haría bien descansar un poco antes de llegar —musité.

No sabía cómo hacía para mantenerse despierta pero estaba segurísima de que hace demasiadas horas que no dormía. Lo notaba en su estado; ya no tan alerta, algo más callada.

—Tú ganas —resopló, echándole un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca—. Solo un un momento.

Se revolvió en su lugar, abandonó su recta postura y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo. Cuando cerró los ojos no pude evitar sentirme un poco curiosa por ella. Por todo lo que estaba haciendo, por ser mi guardaespaldas.

—¿Querías preguntarme algo? —susurró sin abrir los ojos unos segundos más tarde. El hecho de que no necesitaba hacerlo para ponerme en evidencia era algo preocupante.  
—Eh... No, lo siento.

Por mucho que se me ocurrió que quizás se había molestado, acabó por sonreír a medias. Sin embargo no pasó demasiado que ya estaba durmiendo.

Una hora después esperaba muy impaciente a que Lena se decidiera entre la barra de cereal o el chocolate con maní.

Luego de bajar del avión había ido directamente a la tienda de dulces más cercana, una dispuesta dentro del aeropuerto mismo. Ya iban cinco minutos y seguía sin tomar una decisión.

—Lena son las seis de la mañana —me quejé de nuevo. El cansancio lo sentía en todo el cuerpo y solo necesitaba de una cama lo suficientemente suave para dormir hasta muy tarde—. ¿Quién come eso a estas horas?  
—Necesito chocolate constantemente. Pero también tengo deseos de esa...  
—¡Bien, llevaremos los dos!

Le arrebaté de las manos cada cosa y me dirigí rápidamente hacia la mujer en el mostrador. Pagué con mi propio dinero, le di mi buenos días y regresé hasta la ojiverde con prisa. Era increíble que tuviera que pasar por eso tan temprano en la mañana. Y con Lena, para colmo.

Ya saliendo al aire libre noté que la ojiverde contaba con su propio transporte personal; una camioneta negra aguardaba a escasos metros de nosotras, prácticamente frente a la entrada misma del aeropuerto. Al acercarnos un hombre, tan tosco como Mike e igual de musculoso, salió del auto y asintió levemente en dirección a Lena.

—Ya me he encargado del equipaje.  
—¿Ella está al tanto de que estoy aquí?

El tipo hizo una pausa, me miró fugazmente y al volver a la asesina negó con la cabeza.

Cuando siguieron hablando sobre los detalles del hotel me tomé la libertad de estudiarlo un poco mejor.

Era mayor que Mike, un poco más alto inclusive. Su piel era de un tono blanquecino y sus ojos, de un celeste grisáceo, muy pequeños. Tenía el pelo rapado pero daba la impresión de que era rubio.  
Para tratarse de alguien que era el doble de enorme que Lena era demasiado cauto. La miraba poco a los ojos, su porte en sí era demasiado recto y tenso como para estar relajado. Aunque no era únicamente miedo lo que destilaba de su comportamiento, pero respeto. Lo había visto siempre reflejado en los empleados de mi padre.

—¿Vienes? —dijo Lena abriendo la puerta. Me había distraído en algún momento durante la conversación y mirar el cielo tan claro de National City fue mi pasatiempo mientras esperaba. Tanta claridad... Tanta luz, nada parecido a Nueva York.

El viaje no duró demasiado.

Los diez minutos hasta el hotel pasaron volando. Por alguna razón mirar los brillantes edificios al adentrarnos a la ciudad me había dejado en una especie de ensoñación. Muchas cosas me recordaban a Nueva York y al mismo tiempo todo era completamente diferente.

—Hablabas de tu hermana, ¿no es así? —dije llegando al hotel. El hombre de antes, que al final resultó ser el conductor, bajó primero para encargarse de las maletas. Lena se mostró tan sorprendida que tuve que añadir—, antes, en el aeropuerto. ¿Preguntabas si ella sabe que estás aquí?  
—Leah está al tanto de que soy la guardaespaldas de su próxima entrevistadora. Le dije a alguien que se lo hiciera saber. No tenemos una relación de lo más agradable y lo que menos me gustaría es tener que aparecerme en su empresa de la noche a la mañana.  
—¿Estarás presente en... Mis entrevistas?

Me dedicó una mirada que daba mucho para pensar, abrió la puerta y la mantuvo para que yo saliera.

Necesité entrecerrar los ojos a causa del intenso sol. No es que el calor fuera infernal pero nunca me habían gustado los climas sofocantes. Con toda la calidez de esa ciudad esperaba poder acostumbrarme a la falta de frío con la que vivía en Nueva York.

Por otro lado Lena se había acercado al maletero y tomaba las últimas dos valijas antes de dirigirse dentro tras el otro tipo. No me quedó más opción que seguirla.

Tres horas más tarde no podía creer que todavía no era capaz de dormir. Me revolvía en la enorme cama cada cinco minutos y sentía que incluso el bullicio de mi ciudad me hacía falta para conciliar el sueño. Ni siquiera leer el libro más aburrido logró que pudiera descansar un rato, sino que me puso de un humor mucho peor.

Una vez apagué el televisor, descartando mi último intento para quitarme el insomnio, me levanté de la cama.

Lena había sido muy específica en cuanto a la distancia entre su cuarto y el mío; literalmente eran seis metros desde mi habitación a la suya. Y, sin querer preguntarme la exacta razón, ahora estaba parada frente a su puerta.

¿Estaría despierta? ¿Habría logrado dormir? Era más probable lo segundo. Seguro estaba acostumbrada a todo tipo de situaciones, me imaginé que era capaz de dormir en cualquier sitio sin problema y... ¿Por qué seguía allí?

Estaba lista para regresar cuando más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado la puerta se abrió. La ojiverde levantó las cejas.

—Eh...  
—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.  
—Yo solo... Solo estaba contando la distancia desde... —señalé avergonzada mi cuarto detrás, dejando ir las palabras—. Pensé que dormías.  
—¿Tú dormiste?  
—No se me da muy bien el cambio de horario.

Lena estaba algo más sería que de costumbre. Y de no estar segura de que eran pocas las veces que se enojaba, había creído que también estaba molesta.

—¿Quieres pasar? Te puedo enseñar lo que estoy haciendo —dijo al cabo de un momento cuando el silencio se hizo incómodo. El ofrecimiento me dejó tan sorprendida que ni siquiera fui capaz de ocultarlo—. Dejaré la puerta abierta.

Y así lo hizo. Abrió por completo y regresó hasta el centro de la habitación. Aunque mi primer instinto fue negarme y volver, un impulso más grande me obligó a entrar. Quizás la curiosidad, tal vez algo por completo diferente.

—¿Qué demonios... ?  
—No pensaste que vendría desarmada, ¿verdad? He mandado a que me traigan algunas cosas. No mucho.  
—¿No mucho? ¡Esto es... !

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras observaba con orgullo cada arma sobre la cama.

En un sector descansaban las más grandes; rifles y escopetas que, podía apostar, dudaba pudieran ser legales en ese lugar. Del otro lado habían armas muy parecidas entre sí que solo podían diferenciarse por el tamaño. Finalmente en otro extremo un par de ametralladoras, un sinfín de cuchillos y algunos objetos punzantes que jamás había visto en mi vida.  
Me vi estudiando las distintas cajas llenas de balas en el suelo cuando Lena habló.

—Siguen existiendo personas que quieren verme bajo tierra —indicó tomando una de las armas. Encajaba a la perfección en su mano—. Existen muchas personas capaces de encontrarme, y otras tantas capaces de matarme.  
—Creí que eras algo así como indestructible.  
—Nadie lo es.  
—¿Qué hay de este trabajo? ¿No es un riesgo innecesario para ti? Tanto tiempo al descubierto conmigo...  
—¿Qué sería de la vida sin riesgos, Kara? —sonrió y dejó caer el arma, regalándome así toda su atención.

Lena se veía particularmente hermosa esa mañana. Y no es que aceptarlo fuera algo malo, ¿no? Era capaz de admitir que mujeres como ella pocas habían en el mundo. Los ojos tan brillantes, el rostro tan perfecto, incluso su cuerpo entero era digno de apreciar. Pero lo que era desconcertante en ese momento era su sonrisa. Era una calidez nueva, algo totalmente distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada de mi vida en blanco y negro. Odiaba pensar que mis dudas se las llevaba el viento si solo me sonreía de ese modo tan despreocupado, como sabiendo con exactitud de lo que era capaz y haciéndolo de igual modo.

Cuando pude escapar de esa burbuja preferí comportarme como una mujer adulta y no hacer un escándalo por su idiota manera de mirarme.

—Portar tantas armas... ¿Que esto no es ilegal?  
—Supongo —dijo asintiendo. No mostraba ni la menor reacción.  
—¿Y que yo lo sepa no me convierte en cómplice de algún tipo de delito?  
—Tú ya eres cómplice —murmuró. Acercándose a mi rostro bajó el tono y esta vez su voz sonó mucho más ronca—, sabes lo que he hecho, me has visto asesinar a alguien. Me viste quitarle la vida a un cerdo desgraciado y en el fondo sabes que se lo merecía, por eso no fuiste a la policía.

Su sonrisa era tan grande y oscura, tan llena de cosas que no entendía... Y aún así no me alejé. No sentía el temor de antes por no saber lo que iba a ocurrir. Al contrario lo que ansiaba era descubrirlo todo. Saberlo todo y dejar de escapar.

—No fui a la policía porque dije que cumpliría con mi palabra —le espeté sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. La habitación podría ser muy grande pero tenía la impresión de que estábamos en un cubículo de no más de un metro—. Me dejaste vivir, yo te dejé en paz.  
—¿Estás segura? ¿Nunca se trató de nada más?  
—¿Por qué otra cosa dejaría que una asesina como tú se salga con la suya?  
—Dímelo tú.

Dio un paso hacia mí y yo me quedé donde estaba. Si esto iba sobre quién tenía el control entonces no cedería. Sabía que no quería participar de su juego pero aún así...

—¿Hablabas en serio antes? —dije despacio, casi irónicamente—. ¿No me mataste porque tuvimos sexo hace cinco meses?  
—Tienes algo muy especial que no sería capaz de destruir —ronroneó. No me cabía duda de que era una experta hasta para seducir. ¿A cuántas habría hecho perder la cabeza con esa misma voz? —. Y eres la única que tomó control sobre mí.  
—¿Esperas que te crea eso?  
—Puedes decidir creerme o no, pero siempre soy honesta. Esa noche no eras la única que estaba completamente perdida. Esa noche tenía muchas ganas de hacer todo lo que mi mente considera incorrecto. Volver a verte semanas atrás y en esa situación... Era todo un problema ¿entiendes? Pero yo tenía en claro, desde el primer instante, que no iba a ponerte una bala en la cabeza.  
—Los milagros que hace el sexo con desconocidas —murmuré dejando a un lado la burla. No podía creer que mi vida la había salvado una estupidez que había cometido meses atrás.

Lena se alejó hasta la cama nuevamente. El juego del gato y el ratón había acabado y tenía más dudas que respuestas. No entraba en mi cabeza como una mujer que miraba con tanta calma sus peligrosas armas me había perdonado la vida solo por una buena noche en un hotel. Era todo tan...

—Hiciste lo mismo, Kara —dijo después de un minuto. No terminaba de comprender qué había detrás de ese tono misterioso—. No fuiste capaz de entregarme sabiendo que soy tan perfecta en la cama.  
—¡No digas eso! No es... ¡No seas idiota! ¿Cómo crees que... ?  
—No te pongas así, no tienes que avergonzarte conmigo —de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa engreída—. Muy, muy en el fondo estás al tanto de la verdad. No se te ha hecho fácil olvidar lo que hicimos.  
—¡Cállate! No sabes de que estás hablando y... y... ¡Y deberías saber que esa noche no significó nada! Buenos días y adiós.

Salí disparada de su cuarto y me metí en el mío como un rayo.

Lo único que me faltaba, tener que soportar los delirios de una psicópata como si ya mi estresada mente no tuviera suficiente.

Pues todavía no tenía suficiente.

* * *

 

Diez de la mañana. Un insoportable dolor de cabeza causado por el estrés y nerviosismo de empezar el gran proyecto. Y Lena.

Lena había escalado rápidamente la lista de cosas que poco ayudaban a mi estabilidad emocional. Con su presencia ya me sentía de por sí alerta a cualquier cosa que intentara, aunque acabara solo diciendo comentarios tontos y me dejara como una idiota desconfiada, de nuevo.

Pero esa mañana la ojiverde no era la influencia directa a mis problemas. Lo que me estaba haciendo querer desaparecer de National City era la entrevista con su hermana que tendría en media hora y en la cual ella estaría presente. Por mucho que me quejé y refunfuñé Lena no cedió, menos aún aceptó quedarse afuera.

—¡Es una entrevista! ¿Por qué tienes que estar presente en una entrevista?

Lena alejó la vista de la pantalla gigante del televisor, la cual solo arrojaba estadísticas aleatorias cada treinta segundos, y se volvió a verme. En su expresión no había nada a lo cual aferrarse para entender qué estaba pensando o lo que sentía. Se había cerrado por completo y estaba en su mejor papel de guardaespaldas.

Vestía enteramente de negro y contrastaba demasiado con la recepción blanca y grisácea en la que esperábamos. Como si alguien hubiera derramado tintura negra en el más pálido papel.  
La chaqueta de siempre la reemplazaba una informal y menos ceñida, con el cierre hasta el pecho, dejando ver la camiseta también oscura. El pantalón era el mismo pero contaba con más bolsillos de los que podía ser capaz de contar. Eso me llevo a imaginar que era poco probable que hubiera venido desarmada.

—Nunca sabes cuándo puede peligrar tu vida.  
—¿Y qué crees que harás tú al respecto en ese caso? Me has dejado en claro que eres toda una experta, pero no veo como podrías servir tú si un loco se pone a disparar en todas direcciones.  
—Soy tu guardaespaldas —dijo sin despegar los ojos de mí—, estoy más que dispuesta a recibir una bala por ti.

El silencio se instaló con aquella afirmación y me obligué a cerrar la boca cuando me di cuenta de que me mostraba más asombrada de lo que podía aceptar demostrar.

Para mi buena y no tanta suerte, una mujer se acercó a nosotras un instante después.

—¿Kara Danvers? —preguntó con una brillante sonrisa—. La señorita Luthor está libre para usted.  
—Creí que era dentro de quince minutos.  
—Le pareció más conveniente cancelar un par de reuniones para facilitarle el día.

Se giró, comenzó a caminar determinada hacia el ascensor en el otro extremo de la gigantesca sala y supuse que esperaba a que la siguiera.  
Al mirar momentáneamente a Lena descubrí que se le había dibujado una sonrisa de lo más extraña en el rostro, podría jurar que hasta de algún modo vil.

—Parece que mi hermana está muy ansiosa por conocerte. Ahora son dos —dijo apartándose de mí y yendo en la dirección de la mujer. Yo hice lo mismo, incapaz de decir nada.

Iba a conocer a Leah Luthor y me avergonzaba pensar que estaba más asustada por ver una réplica de Lena, con ella en el mismo lugar, que por arruinar el proyecto de Alheri.

Dentro del ascensor la mujer fue consciente al fin de mi acompañante, como si hace un minuto atrás no hubiera visto a Lena a centímetros de mí. Su conmoción fue obvia durante un largo instante pero la ojiverde la ignoró olímpicamente, fijando su vista en los números sobre nuestras cabezas que indicaban el piso.

Llegamos al décimo cuarto piso, las puertas se abrieron sin el menor ruido y la mujer salió primero a paso rápido. A decir por la palidez en su cara daba la sensación de que no terminaba de procesar que alguien idéntica a su jefa estaba respirando el mismo aire que ella.

Las dos la seguimos a través de oficinas y pasillos hasta que el último de los corredores terminó en una puerta igual de blanca que todo lo demás.  
Se dio medio vuelta, evitó reparar en la ojiverde a mi lado y dijo;

—Está esperándote dentro.

Forzó una sonrisa a modo de despedida y se alejó a tal velocidad que incluso Lena rompió la insondable expresión al verla irse, convirtiéndose en una perpleja.

—¿Estás lista? —se me ocurrió decir.  
—¿Y yo porqué? Eres tú la del trabajo importante.  
—Bueno, es tu hermana, desconozco hace cuánto no se ven... No lo sé, todo esto es raro —admití. Sentí a Lena relajarse, al menos su cara lo hizo. Me dedicó una media sonrisa y murmuró;  
—Puedes hacer esto. Recuerda que estaré detrás de ti todo el tiempo en caso de que me necesites.  
—No sé si era lo que precisaba escuchar justo en este...

Lena se inclinó, estiró la mano y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos repetidas veces. Dos segundos después volvió a su sitio detrás de mí, guiñándome un ojo y adoptando su más serio semblante.

—¡No estaba preparada! —exclamé por lo bajo.   
—Adelante —dijo una voz desde el interior. Me hice con toda la valentía que pude antes de abrir y enfrentarme a lo que suponía sería una entrevista de lo más extrema.

Lena se posicionó junto a la puerta ahora cerrada y yo seguí caminando hasta el escritorio a unos pocos metros. La mujer se hallaba de espaldas y observaba la ciudad. Pero poco duró el incómodo silencio.

Al dar el último paso se volvió a verme y por poco me giro hacia Lena para asegurarme de que seguía ahí y que no se trataba de una broma. Me resistí.

Leah Luthor era la exacta copia de Lena. Cada aspecto de su rostro desde la dura mandíbula hasta los labios, la forma de la nariz e incluso las cejas, era idéntico. Tenían incluso el mismo tono de piel pálido como si jamás hubieran pasado ni medio minuto bajo el sol. Pero... Hasta ahí llegaban las coincidencias. Por mucho que fueran el calco la una de la otra, el aspecto de Leah era tan diferente al de la asesina que me sentí abrumada solo viendola.

Nunca me podría haber imaginado a Lena en un traje como el de Leah. Era tan sofisticado que no me quería ni poner a imaginar cuánto habría costado algo así; el vestido azul se le ajustaba en cada parte del cuerpo y ni siquiera terminaba de ser voluptuoso. Contaba con algunos brillantes en alguna de las curvas y rápidamente alejé la vista al sentirme como una acosadora de primera. El cabello, igual de negro que el de Lena, le caía suelto por los hombros.

Solo cuando llegué a su rostro me di cuenta de que me estaba contemplando con una ceja alzada, pero con la más cálida de las sonrisas.  
Me tendió la mano sobre el escritorio y al recordar que no estaba respirando inhalé hondo. La saludé con firmeza.

—Señorita Danvers —dijo sin quitar su mirada de mí—. Puedes llamarme solo Leah.  
—Leah... De acuerdo. Supongo que en ese caso puede llamarme Kara.

Le devolví la sonrisa y en el corto silencio pareció darse cuenta de que todavía estábamos estrechando las manos porque la dejó caer al segundo. Así fue que con sus ojos yendo a parar a la puerta dio con la mujer que era más que obvio había sido testigo de tan animada presentación.

No supe descifrar si la sonrisa que le obsequió fue real o completamente irónica.

—Hermanita.  
—Con suerte naciste veintitrés minutos antes que yo, Leah —nada de fingir. La asesina no ocultaba lo mordaz en su voz.  
—Y sigues siendo la misma, qué adorable.

La mujer frente a mí volvió a mirarme. Seguía de pie y también yo. No fuera a ser que la sola presencia de su hermana le estuviera generando sus dudas y quisiera cancelar la entrevista.

—No me lo creí cuando me dieron las noticias —ahora que la escuchaba decir más que dos palabras alcancé a notar un ligero acento extranjero, pero fallé en ubicarlo—. ¿Lena Luthor como guardaespaldas? Eso no lo escuchas todos los días. ¿Puedo preguntarte como acabó siendo tu sombra personal?  
—Es... Una larga historia. Honestamente ni yo lo sé con certeza.

Mi nerviosismo provocó que mis palabras sonaran algo sarcásticas sin yo buscarlo, pero logró sacarle una risa a la empresaria que al fin tomó asiento y con un movimiento de la mano me alentó a hacerlo también.

—Si soy sincera contigo, Kara, no esperaba que mi hermana en persona se presentara en mi oficina un lunes cualquiera, haciendo de guardaespaldas, ¡para colmo! —levantó las cejas y observó el bolígrafo con el que se puso a jugar entre los dedos. Hablaba como si ya hubiera dejado atrás el hecho de que Lena claramente la estaba escuchando—. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo en contra de los deseos de mis reporteras?

Sonreí porque no tuve ninguna respuesta para eso, ni tampoco para la expresión maravillada con la que de pronto me veía. La selección de palabras, por otro lado, me dejaba la mente en blanco.

Pero yo misma me había metido ahí. Yo debía resolverlo.

—¿Lista para la primer pregunta?  
—Claro que sí.

Leah Luthor tenía un don. No solo por el carisma natural, que sin duda era algo interesante, pero tenía una facilidad innata para contestar cada pregunta que le hacía con un profesionalismo asombroso. No solo me respondía sin necesidad de evadir nada, sino que también me otorgaba detalles que me servirían luego para confirmar cualquiera de las respuestas. Todo lo decía con tanta normalidad que mis nervios iniciales ya se habían retirado y era fascinante escucharla.

Así que así se siente disfrutar de lo que haces.

—... Por lo que soy fiel creyente de que sin importar el panorama siempre puedes sacar algo bueno de lo que haces.  
—¿Es como ha logrado todo esto? He leído la mayoría de sus descubrimientos. En algún punto habrá pensado en echarse para atrás, es de humanos saber cuándo detenerse.  
—En ese caso no he sido una humana en toda mi vida —replicó con una sonrisa suficiente pero agradable—. No estoy acostumbrada a perder, mucho menos comprendo lo que significa echarse atrás. Jamás lo hice.  
—¿Y dudas? ¿Ha tenido dudas en su vida?

Por un momento sus ojos se desviaron a Lena, o donde yo supuse estaría parada. No hubo expresión alguna, ni emoción evidente, nada. Como si no viera a su hermana, su propia sangre, sino una mancha en la pared. Hasta estuve tentada otra vez a voltearme para asegurarme de que seguía en la oficina.

Eventualmente la mujer recordó que yo estaba ahí pero me hallé a mí misma estudiando sus ojos. No eran como los de Lena, de ningún modo se parecían más allá del verde suave. Los de Leah no poseían aquel de tono azulado y misterioso. Tampoco compartían el brillo que usualmente captaba en la asesina. Podía parecer una tontería ponerme a diferenciar los ojos de cada una y seguro, si lo pensaba más, lo era.

—¿Qué clase de persona sería si no acepto que he titubeado más veces de las que me permito recordar? —cuestionó echándose hacia atrás en la silla.  
—Es bueno saber que sí es humana después de todo.  
—Si algún día me vuelvo cyborg serás la primera en tener la primicia —dijo bajando el tono de voz. Acto seguido se levantó y yo hice lo mismo—. Me temo que no tengo más tiempo por hoy, Kara.  
—Era la última pregunta de todas formas. Le agradezco que me haya dado unos minutos de su tiempo para un proyecto tan importante para mí. Le aseguro que le agradará ver el resultado una vez termine.  
—Fue un placer servirte de ayuda.

Leah estrechó mi mano y lo siguiente que pasó fue que al intentar ir a por mi bolso en el suelo, mi tan gentil guardaespaldas lo alcanzó primero.

Al final la veía y no entendía para nada qué rayos significaba esa mirada.

—Ya puedo cargar mis propias cosas —le espeté, algo molesta.  
—La herida todavía no se cura.  
—Pues tengo el otro brazo en perfecto estado.  
—¿Herida? —escuché decir a Leah detrás nuestro y la encontré mirándome confundida. Probablemente había escuchado mal pero estaba segura de que Lena había soltado un suspiro poco amigable.  
—Ah, un ladrón me disparó en el hombro hace como una semana. Pero estoy bien, fue solo una tontería.  
—Una tontería que hizo que ganaras una guardaespaldas, veo —murmuró sin mirar del todo a su hermana. La preocupación se le notaba en la cara—. ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? No hacía falta que vinieras tan pronto. Tu salud debería ser lo primero.  
—Kara, el auto nos espera.

Entre una fastidiada Lena, que para colmo me comenzaba a apurar, y una Leah intranquila con mi estado, no sabía dónde meterme. De por sí el dolor de cabeza recordó que existía y regresó más fuerte que nunca a sumarse a mis problemas.  
  
—De verdad estoy bien. Es solo que a mi madre le gusta exagerar, pero no durará demasiado —añadí con una sonrisa formal. Necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Tantas Luthor al mismo tiempo daba para procesar—. Ten un buen día, Leah.

Media vuelta y Lena iba primera, a paso bastante rápido hacia la puerta. Poco caminamos en el pasillo que dirigía hasta el ascensor cuando escuché mi nombre.

Leah se acercaba a nosotras. En un pestañeo estuvo frente a mí otra vez.

—Kara.  
—¿He olvidado algo? —pregunté medio avergonzada. Lena inhaló profundamente, tanto que hasta podía escuchar sus quejas internas.  
—Mi número. No te he dado mi número —me tendió una tarjeta rectangular perfecta y sin saber cómo reaccionar, solo la tomé.  
—Oh... No pensaba que...  
—¿Desde cuando todos tus reporteros gozan de tal glorioso beneficio, Leah? —esta vez la empresaria ignoró por completo el comentario de su hermana.  
—Hay muchas cosas que quiero dar a conocer de mi trabajo, pero todavía no encontré a nadie capaz. O que pueda gustarme como periodista, si te digo la verdad —una ligera risa y se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Pero creo que tú podrías ser la indicada. Si estás de acuerdo, por supuesto.  
—Es una oferta muy...  
—No me respondas ahora ¿vale? Cuando estés lista puedes enviarme un mensaje o solo preguntar los detalles. Lo que desees estará bien por mí, así que sin presión.

Sonrió una última vez y no miró a nadie más que a mí antes de guiñarme un ojo, darse la vuelta y regresar por el pasillo.

A medida que guardaba la tarjeta en mi bolsillo observé a la asesina a un metro de donde yo estaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido y contemplaba el espacio vacío por donde se había retirado Leah.

—¿Tenías que ser tan grosera? —susurré.  
—¿Me dices grosera a mí? —repuso en el mismo tono.  
—Leah se ha comportado de manera muy amable.  
—¡Oh, por favor! Ahora tú también caes en los encantos de señorita Control. Te creía mejor, querida Kara.  
—No he caído en nada —respondí ya entrando en el ascensor. Lena apretó el botón de la primer planta de un golpe seco, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Y aunque así fuera no sé cuál es el drama. ¿Prefieres que caiga por los adorables encantos de una asesina a sueldo?

Entrecerró los ojos y aunque abrió la boca para decir algo más, la cerró al instante. Mirando un punto en la nada y pasando del desagrado a la frialdad en segundos, me dejó impresionada por como ocultaba sus emociones tan fácilmente.

Yo no tenía ánimos para una escena infantil. Era demasiado en lo que pensar entre la entrevista, el impacto que Leah Luthor era en sí y el hecho de que me había ofrecido algo, tan a la vista, bueno y fantástico para mi carrera.

Pero inconscientemente y al entrar momentos después a la camioneta volví a pensar en todo lo demás. Volví a tener en cuenta que no solo era una simple empresaria y que la mujer a mi lado tenía un pasado para nada bueno con ella.

Suspiré. Una de ellas asesinaba personas, la otra era la ejecutiva perfecta. Una podía pasar de la burla al enfado en milisegundos y la otra se mostraba solo tan... tan transparente.

¿Cómo eran tan exactas en lo físico y tan distintas en lo demás?


	8. Chapter 8

El reloj no pasaba de la una de la madrugada cuando escuché ruidos fuera de mi habitación. El primer instinto fue quedarme bajo las sábanas y seguir durmiendo, pero la curiosidad siempre me ganaba últimamente y no me quedó otra más que levantarme, ignorando el punzante dolor de mi brazo, y caminar hasta el pasillo.

Seguí el ruido y las maldiciones silenciosas a través de la negrura, llegando al fin al pequeño comedor iluminado a duras penas por lo que parecía una... ¿Linterna? Despacio me acerqué hasta la puerta y, con todas las agallas de las que podía hacer uso, mi mano se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar al interruptor.

Al encender la luz Lena no se mostró especialmente sorprendida.

—¿Lena? ¿Qué estás... ? Ah, mierda.  
—Puedes volver a tu cuarto. No es nada.

Estaba desprovista de la camiseta y únicamente usaba un brasier. En su estómago había un corte de varios centímetros de largo y sangraba de tal modo que incluso el piso de un blanco inmaculado se había teñido de rojo. Y lo peor era que Lena no estaba haciendo nada para detenerlo.

Un instinto más grande que cualquier otra alarma secundaria en mi mente me hizo actuar.

Me apresuré a coger una de las toallas medianas sobre la mesa, ignorando el hecho de porqué estaban ahí en primer lugar, y volví corriendo hacia Lena. Anticipando mis intenciones hizo ademán de echarse para atrás y, quizás por tomarla desprevenida, de algún modo quedó atrapada entre la pared, una pequeña alacena y yo. En otras circunstancias me habría alejado en un parpadeo. Pero no ahora.

Aproveché la complicada situación para hacer presión en la herida y casi la felicito por solo gruñir palabrotas. Si fuera yo estaría gritando en cinco idiomas distintos.

Se dobló sobre sí misma, acabando su rostro unos centímetros más cerca del mío, cuando necesité ajustar otro poco la presión. Empezaba a sentir mis dedos un poco húmedos... Cálidos y pegajosos. Pero no quería ver qué tan malo se estaba poniendo todo si la herida en serio era más grave de lo que había previsto.

—Señorita Danvers —dijo sin aliento y buscando mi rostro. El tono utilizado fue el mismo que el de su hermana en la entrevista de la tarde anterior. Era una gran obviedad el sarcasmo. Si tenía tiempo para mofarse entonces no estaba todo perdido—. No tenías porqué. Estoy... bien.  
—¿Le llamas a esto estar bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?  
—Ah... Un pequeño infortunio —sonrió y el gesto desapareció tan rápido como llegó cuando tuve que mover la toalla.  
—Tengo que llevarte al hospital.  
—Estás loca. No.  
—No te vas a curar mágicamente así.  
—Llévame a mi cuarto y yo sabré qué hacer.  
—¡Lena!  
—Mi nombre suena tan... Oh... tan bien cuando tú lo gritas —murmuró cerrando de pronto los ojos y noté como su peso se venía sobre mí.  
—Hey, hey. No te atrevas a quedar inconsciente o te juro que te arrastraré hasta el hospital.  
—Mi cuarto.

Aunque no abrió los ojos frunció el ceño y terminó por volver a recuperar el equilibrio.

—No puedo creer que le esté haciendo caso a una asesina delirante —farfullé entrando unos minutos después a su fría habitación. Se había dejado la ventana abierta y el aire de la madrugada hoy no era de lo más cálido. Al encender la luz me alegré de que las armas no estuvieran sobre la cama.

Costaba enormemente hacerla caminar cuando me lo dificultaba todo el triple. Pero de milagro había logrado acostarla en la cama y, mientras retiraba con cuidado la toalla manchada por completo de sangre, llegué a considerar fugazmente llamar a Leah. Tenía su número, era su hermana al fin y al cabo ¿qué era lo peor que podía suceder?

—Ni lo pienses —dijo la asesina sacándome de mi nublada mente, devolviéndome a la realidad. Su cuello y frente brillaban por el sudor y comencé a preocuparme.  
—¿Qué sabes tú lo que estoy... ? Olvídalo. Dime qué sigue ahora y lo haré.  
—Medicinas —susurró abriendo los ojos y mirando una caja en el suelo—. Las azules. Las vendas están en el baño.

En menos de un minuto había conseguido todo junto a un par de cosas para limpiar la sangre y saber qué tan terrible la herida era. Y en definitiva, terrible se veía.

Quizás no sabía demasiado sobre aquello pero el corte tenía su profundidad y mientras más tiempo pasaba peor lo veía. Costaba tanto mantener la mirada como desinfectar el área y más de una vez necesité tomarme una pausa para respirar profundo y no dejar que el molesto dolor de mi brazo se mezclara con las náuseas.

—No creo que esto sirva de mucho —comuniqué presionando el vendaje sobre la dura piel. Todo el sector del estómago estaba enrojecido.  
—Es temporal. Lo... Lo arreglaré mañana.  
—Lena —le llamé. Me causaba una extraña sensación descubrir que después de todo estaba ayudándola. Que su estado me importaba lo quisiera o no.

Clavó sus ojos en mí, con el rostro imperturbable... Si tan solo fuera así de fácil ocultarlo todo.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?  
—No lo sé.  
—¿Pero cómo es que pasó?  
—En este hotel no hay piscina —dijo muy bajo, su tono sonaba tan débil  y distinto—, entonces tuve que salir a correr.  
—No tenías que irte a medianoche por ahí.  
—Ya sé, como guardaespaldas apesto —se quejó. Su mirada se perdió en la habitación un segundo antes de observarme de nuevo—. Lamento despertarte.  
—Ahórrate las disculpas cuando estás moribunda en una cama.  
—No estoy así de mal, Kara. Fue una estupidez de mi parte. No tenía idea... Creo que esta vez tú ganas, el último tiempo he estado perdiendo el control. No logro concentrarme.

La miré mientras me confesaba algo que yo juraba jamás admitiría frente a mí. Podía ser tal vez producto del dolor, el medicamento que acababa de ingerir o algo totalmente diferente. Pero no percibía ninguna mentira en lo que decía.

Tan solo diez minutos después comencé a temer por su estado.

A pesar de que me había pedido entre murmullos y quejidos que me fuera a dormir, no estaba ni de cerca de hacerle caso viendo que cada vez su rostro se ponía más y más pálido. Temblaba de a momentos y me ponía los nervios de punta el quedarme allí sin hacer nada.

—No puedo estar aquí —susurró de repente. Su cara estaba tan en calma que sus palabras podrían haber sido producto de mi imaginación. Seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando añadió—, no quiero estar aquí.  
—¿Lena?  
—No puedo. Por favor.  
—Lena, despierta.

Ahora su cuerpo entero temblaba. Su voz sonaba tan quebrada que ni siquiera parecía ella y su expresión era de puro dolor.

Entonces no lo soporté más y mi primer instinto fue correr hacia mi cuarto. El agarre de su mano alrededor de mi muñeca me detuvo y al mirarla, noté que estaba viéndome, respirando difícilmente.

—No me dejes aquí —no me pareció que me hablara a mí, ni siquiera estaba del todo presente—. No me dejes.

Mi mirada se desvió hasta su estómago y viendo la sangre que comenzaba a traspasar el vendaje dejé de dudar.

—Estaré de vuelta en un minuto —el agarre se volvió más fuerte y sus ojos se llenaron de miedo.  
—No quiero estar sola.  
—No voy a dejarte, Lena. Volveré. Mi cuarto está a seis metros, ¿recuerdas?

Aquella tristeza y terror en su cara me causaban un profundo sentimiento de angustia. Lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo, lo que estuviera recordando, no podía ser nada bueno y no tenía ningún consuelo que darle más que la promesa de volver.

Fue dejando ir mi brazo y su rostro se crispó, seguramente por el dolor.

Corrí hasta mi habitación y poco me importó el ardor que me recorrió el brazo al detenerme a buscar mi celular. Estaba sobre la mesa de noche y la tarjeta que Leah me había dado justo debajo de él.

Marqué deprisa y a pesar del temblor en mis manos logré presionar el símbolo para llamar. No tuve tiempo de sorprenderme cuando al tercer tono Leah contestó. De pronto me sentía muy alterada.

—Lo siento tanto, tanto, por llamarte a esta hora... Pero necesito tu ayuda.

No más de quince minutos más tarde Leah apareció en la puerta junto a un médico.

Mientras el hombre se encargaba de una Lena media inconsciente yo desde la puerta le entregaba una taza de café a la mujer junto a mí. Llevaba un enorme abrigo de piel encima y el cabello tirante en un rodete. Con todo y eso seguía sin sentir en ella ni una gota de la esencia de la asesina.

—De verdad lo lamento. Pero no sabía a quién llamar y... Lena no quería ir al hospital.  
—¿Te dijo cómo se hizo eso? —replicó sin dejar de ver a su hermana. Me inquietaba lo dura que se mostraba.  
—Alguien la atacó pero no ha sabido decirme quién.

Exhaló y le dio la espalda a la habitación. Dándole un sorbo al café se alejó otro poco más por el pasillo.

—Diez años después sigue siendo la misma.  
—¿Qué significa eso? —su expresión se suavizó al segundo en el que puso los ojos en mí.  
—No pretendo ofenderte, Kara, ¿pero cómo es que alguien como ella podría acabar como tu guardaespaldas?  
—¿A qué te refieres con alguien como ella?

Por mucho que tuviera mis propias preocupaciones con respecto a la asesina, no estaba del todo segura que era lo que Leah sabía acerca de su hermana. Yo no iba a ser quién trajera más drama y metiera la pata.

—No es alguien con quien tú deberías relacionarte —resolvió, sin moverse del lugar—. Ella siempre fue así. Nunca se molestó en seguir el camino que nuestros padres tenían preparado, el que era mejor para todos nosotros. Lena... Ella jamás parecía darse cuenta de que era obvio que si se metía donde no debía acabaría llena de heridas como esas. Que podría acabar tirada en un callejón —hizo una pausa y dejó el café sobre la pequeña mesa a su lado. Yo no podía reaccionar frente a aquella mujer exaltada que apenas conocía. Menos podía pensar en una Lena en un estado como el de ahora... diez años atrás—. Pensé que comenzaba a olvidar las veces que me llamaba para que fuera a buscarla a sitios inimaginables porque estaba muy drogada para recordar nada más allá de su nombre. Y siempre que la ayudaba me aseguraba que sería la última vez, que no volvería a consumir nada y que no se metería en esos lugares llenos de gente terrible que solo quería utilizarla. Hasta que me cansé ¿sabes? Me harté de mentirle a mis padres y tener que cargar con el secreto de alguien más que no se molestaba en hacer algo para salir de ese estado autodestructivo.

Habló tan rápido que entre el acento marcado y su enojo, apenas podía entenderle. Pero lo hice, escuché todas y cada una de las palabras ser escupidas con rabia. Solo en ese momento se me hizo más claro que no sabía absolutamente nada de la vida de Lena. No sabía quién era y no sabría jamás lo que pasaba en su cabeza.

Cuando seguí sin contestar, todavía procesando lo que me había confesado, Leah se acercó a mí. La furia al menos no le llenaba el rostro.

—Sé que no tengo que decir esto y no es para nada de mi incumbencia, pero vas a vivir constantemente en peligro con ella cerca de ti.  
—¿No crees que es un poco prejuicioso lo que dices? —si le enfadó mi respuesta no se notó para nada porque supo ocultar a la perfección su reacción, entonces yo seguí—. ¿No piensas que sea posible que todo de lo que hablas sea distinto ahora? ¿Qué hay si lo de esta noche fue realmente un ataque al azar y no más? Tú no podrías saberlo.

Leah tragó saliva. Lo que fuese que me poseyó para defender a Lena de ese modo, cuando sabía bien que era una asesina, permaneció intacto muy a pesar de mi vergüenza interna. No tenía cara para hacer algo como eso cuando la asesina se encargaba de los trabajos más sucios. Cuando le pagaban por ello.

—Tal vez tengas razón, quizás haya cambiado —murmuró sin ningún tono en especial. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos y por un instante toda esa misteriosa serenidad me hizo pensar en que estaba hablando con Lena y no con ella—. O tal vez lo que está haciendo es jugar con tu mente y decepcionarte cuando menos te lo esperes. Es lo que mejor le sale. Jugar. Después de todo sigue siendo una niña inmadura.  
—Leah...  
—Lo sé, estoy sonando como toda una imbécil.

Negó con la cabeza, me dedicó una media sonrisa avergonzada y bajó la mirada. Tuve la gran suerte de que en ese segundo el doctor apareciera entre nosotras y no necesitara pensar más en lo que debería contestar.

—Estará perfectamente en una semana —dijo con su mejor tono profesional. No quise ni cuestionarme la facilidad con la que Leah había conseguido un médico a esas horas de la madrugada. Aunque de todos modos era más que multimillonaria, podía hacer lo que quisiera. El hombre, ya de cierta mayor edad, me miró directamente —. Pero los primeros tres días asegúrese de que no se mueva para nada.  
—Muchas gracias, siento que haya venido a esta hora. Puede dejarme alguna dirección y le enviaré lo que le debo en...  
—Eso no es necesario —intervino Leah—, ya está todo arreglado.

El doctor se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y no precisó ninguna guía al retirarse. Quedamos nuevamente Leah y yo solas. Echándole un rápido vistazo al interior del cuarto vi que Lena dormía.

—En serio lo siento por despertarte.  
—Para nada. De hecho aún no me iba a la cama —replicó despacio—. Pero yo sí siento haber sido tan ruda contigo. Todo esto ha tocado una fibra sensible que ya creía curada después de todo este tiempo.  
—¿Puedo preguntar hace cuánto no se veían?  
—Cinco años —dijo tranquilamente. Su cara permaneció imperturbable y para nada afectada, pero sus ojos albergaban tantas cosas—. Supongo que sí tenías razón con lo de prejuzgar. No es mi lugar, no tengo que meterme.  
—Pues... Te agradezco por meterte esta noche. No sé qué sería de ella si no hubieras aparecido con ayuda.

En silencio la acompañé hasta la puerta. Pese a que creí que eso sería todo, y solo se alejaría por el corredor hasta el ascensor sin decir más, se volteó a mirarme.

—Lo hice porque tú te ves como alguien normal que no merece pasar por situaciones así. Pero si un día te cansas, si ya no te sientes segura, llámame y seré más que capaz de conseguirte otro guardaespaldas. Buenas noches, Kara. Que descanses.

Seguía sin creerme que me había metido solita en el lío más grande de todos; nada más y nada menos que el drama de dos hermanas gemelas. Nada podía ir peor, eso era seguro.

* * *

 

Mi más importante misión era cuidar que Lena no hiciera ningún tipo de movimientos bruscos o cosas por el estilo. Sonaba fácil si decidía actuar algo más estricta.

Lo que no tuve en cuenta fue que al despertar no encontraría a la ojiverde por ninguna parte.  
Me había quedado dormida en un sofá puesto junto a su cama, no muy alegre por irme a mi cuarto y no saber lo que podría pasar decidí quedarme. Y aún así no estaba allí. Ni en el baño, ni en la cocina, ni mucho menos en la pequeña sala.

Rápidamente me arreglé lo mejor que pude luego de una noche en la que poco descansé, y me apresuré hasta el ascensor. El hombre de traje en la recepción me sonrió cortésmente y yo necesité respirar varias veces para poder formular mi pregunta. Él entendió de todos modos y a pesar de que esperé todo lo contrario me respondió.

—Pasó por aquí como hace media hora.  
—¿Sabe cómo iba? Quiero decir... ¿Cómo vestía? ¿Caminaba bien?

Lo único que hizo fue volver la vista al computador, teclear algo y girar el monitor hacia mí.

En efecto Lena aparecía en la recepción a las seis quince según el reloj a un costado de la grabación. Iba entera de negro, con el abrigo que una vez le vi llevar allá en Nueva York cuando tenía que coexistir con ella. Caminó desde el ascensor hasta la salida, que de por sí era una distancia importante para alguien con una herida como la suya, de la misma manera en la que lo haría en cualquier otro momento. No se detuvo y  no aminoró el paso.

La grabación siguió pasando pero el recepcionista volvió a poner el monitor en su sitio. Sabía sin darle más vueltas que Lena no regresaría en ningún momento.

Le di las gracias antes de regresar hasta mi habitación. Tenía por seguro que no era muy normal preguntar algo así en un hotel, pero al hombre ni siquiera le había molestado y más bien se mostraba entusiasmado con ayudar... Si tan solo todo el mundo fuera así.

Lo que pasó después fue una completa y extenuante perdida de tiempo.

Porque decidida a esperar en caso de que apareciera de la nada en cualquier momento preferí quedarme despierta y deambular por toda la habitación. Y entre espera y espera se hizo el mediodía.

Mediodía, después tarde, y de golpe la noche. Así de rápido el día había pasado y la asesina seguía sin presentarse. Sin noticias de ella yo permanecía despierta como la tonta que era.

Después de las nueve mi consuelo fue pedir toda la comida grasienta que llamó mi atención en el menú y, afortunadamente, el servicio al cuarto no tardó más de diez minutos.

Comiendo frente al televisor el tipo de papas fritas que jamás se me había permitido en mi adolescencia, me pregunté porqué demonios estaba actuando así. No Lena, sino yo.

¿Por qué había estado tan desesperada por ir en su búsqueda? ¿Por qué preocuparme tanto por su estado cuando se había ido tan fácilmente? Y lo de la madrugada... No me hacía sentir muy orgullosa mi manera de defenderla, a una asesina, incluso cuando Leah había puesto sobre la mesa parte del denso pasado de Lena.

No. Tan solo era eso. Pasado. No sería nada justo ponerme en su contra porque había escuchado algo oscuro de su vida hace diez años. No es que estuviera tomando bandos, nada más lejos de la realidad que eso. Pero tenía mi propia opinión a pesar de lo que Leah había dicho y la persona que yo conocía no podía ser la misma que una adolescente perdida. De serlo entonces lo enfrentaría cuando lo viera con mis propios ojos.

Me bebí el resto de mi refresco con rabia, ignorando siquiera que estaba tomando. Ahí estaba de nuevo pensando en las cosas justas y honradas e importantes de la vida. Como si alguien alguna vez hubiera tenido la decencia de serlo conmigo. ¡Ja! Por favor. ¿Qué le había costado quedarse en la cama? ¿Avisarme como mínimo que se iba y no tener que mirar la puerta tan a la expectativa? ¡Muy difícil, Luthor, imposible para ti! Odiaba el cabrón instante en el que me había metido en aquel callejón. Odiaba su despreciable cara bonita y sus asquerosas habilidades para cualquier maldita cosa. Despreciaba hasta las prendas que vestía y... ¡Y el jodido perfume que usaba!

Una guardaespaldas. ¿Quién necesita una en estos días? La despediría. Sí, eso haría ni bien se apareciera. La echaría a patadas de mi vida. La mandaría bien lejos. Despreciable y molesta cara bonita...

Un instante después la puerta de entrada se abrió y cerró en segundos y yo me sentí salir de pronto de mi estado tan... ¿Por qué no podía todo dejar de dar vueltas de una vez?

Me puse de pie y apagué el televisor al tiempo en el que la asesina aparecía en la sala y se quedaba de piedra junto al marco al verme, como decidiendo si seguir y pasar hasta su cuarto o regresar a quién sabe dónde.

Ya no supe cuál de las dos estaba más cabreada.

Su mirada fue lentamente hacia la imposible cantidad de comida sobre la mesa a su izquierda y el par de botellas pequeñas de vidrio que estaban vacías por el suelo. No recordaba en qué momento me había bebido las dos pero...

—No puedes tomar alcohol con las medicinas —me espetó con el ceño fruncido y volví a ver de nuevo las botellas. Ni siquiera se veían como... Oh.  
—No parecía ser...  
—Eres una idiota —dijo cortándome.

No pasó ni un segundo que ya estaba atravesando la sala hacia el pasillo que dirigía a su habitación.

—Lena.  
—Te juro que hoy no estoy de humor, Kara —dijo sin detenerse. Y en definitiva su voz no sonaba como la más amigable.

Pero la seguí a pesar del mareo que se presentó en ese momento al moverme de golpe y con suerte impedí que cerrara la puerta de su cuarto en mi cara. Fui más que valiente y aproveché la oportunidad para entrar.

A pesar de lo ebria que me sentía, era como si eso que decían del coraje y el alcohol al final aplicara en mí.

—Lena.  
—Vete —musitó de una forma tan lenta que habría asustado a cualquiera. Pero no a mí. No era la única que estaba cargando con ira.  
—Te fuiste sin más. Sabías que me iba a preocupar que solo desaparecieras.  
—Preocuparte. ¿Desde cuando a ti te importa un comino lo que me pasa?  
—Desde que apareces bañada en sangre en plena madrugada.  
—No te pedí que me ayudaras —dijo con una expresión lejos de ser apacible y un tono que solo le escuché dedicar a Leah—. No te pedí nada.

Se quitó el abrigo con facilidad, como si no importara que tuviera una herida aún por sanar a mitad del cuerpo. Por un instante hasta pensé que se quitaría la camiseta.

—Estabas delirando, estabas poniéndote cada vez peor —exclamé en mi defensa. Solo sirviendo para que Lena riera de forma casi maniática.  
—Debiste dejarme así. ¿No te han enseñado a no intentar arreglar lo que no puedes? ¿Es que ni con el ejemplo del vaso roto te ha quedado grabado?  
—Estás actuando como una...  
—Dime —dijo en una voz más baja, y muy lentamente se acercó a mí. Solo verla me generaba tanta furia a la vez, y tanta... —. Dímelo.  
—Como una maldita idiota. No hice más que ayudarte. Estabas mal y te ayudé. ¿No habrías hecho tú lo mismo?  
—Sí, porque soy tu guardaespaldas. Es mi jodido trabajo —replicó a un metro de mí.

Quería gritarle, por algún motivo tonto, pero no encontraba las fuerzas suficientes cuando todas mis emociones volaban en mi cabeza. No podía pensar, ni recordar porqué estaba tan enfada, tan cansada.

—Podrías ser un poco más agradecida.  
—No me pidas nunca, nunca, que sea algo que no soy —susurró dando el último paso. A pesar de la cercanía no me asustaba. Habían dejado de importarme sus intentos de hacerme retroceder.  
—¿Cuál es tu problema?  
—No tengo ningún problema.  
—Eso te debe estar doliendo como el demonio pero prefieres gastar tus energías peleando conmigo. ¿Realmente no tienes problemas?  
—Vete de mi cuarto.  
—¿Es porque la llamé? ¿Porque no puedes dejar tu orgullo de lado incluso cuando estás lastimada? —mi mente podía estar de la más perdida pero las palabras no dejaban de brotar. No hice nada cuando se acercó otro par de centímetros... Con esa mirada de estar a punto de atrapar a su presa.  
—Te dije que no lo hicieras. Fue todo lo que te pedí.

Su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía que no me era fácil comprender si quería empujarla lejos, salir lo más pronto de allí o perderme en esos ojos un rato más. Las tres opciones eran igual de terribles para mi subconciente alterado.

—No querías que te llevara a un hospital, tú no me dejaste otra opción.  
—Tenías la opción de no hacer nada —dijo en un tono tan diferente al anterior, tan suave pero afilado, que me vino a la mente cierto momento de cinco meses atrás—. Pero ella... No tenías que llamarla a ella.  
—Lo lamento. Estaba asustada y te veías fatal. Lo siento ¿vale?  
—Cállate. Eres una idiota.  
—Sí, lo dijiste hace un rato.  
—Y hueles a vodka.  
—Te juro que pedí soda.

En algún momento todo se había vuelto tan extraño que ni siquiera me sorprendió verla sonreír. ¿Por qué seguía a escasos centímetros de su cara? ¿Por qué no retrocedía y me largaba de una vez?

—He estado enfadada contigo todo el día, y vienes y en cinco minutos quieres resolverlo todo —respiró hondo y ya no hallé en su rostro la expresión de antes. Nada de aquella terrible irritación.  
—Pues yo planeaba comenzar a gritarte todo tipo de atrocidades apenas te viera hasta que descubrí que estaba borracha.  
—No se puede pelear contigo, lo haces todo difícil.  
—¿Pelear conmigo es difícil? —asintió, forzando un gesto de falsa seriedad.  
—Terriblemente complicado cuando lo único que quiero es estar molesta contigo y tener una excusa para ignorarte. Al fin y al cabo es lo que tú quieres.  
—Cierto.

Sentía su respiración sobre mis labios cada vez que hablaba y ni siquiera estaba así de cerca. O  tal vez. Mi cabeza estaba muy confundida para concentrarme en los detalles.

Pero entonces Lena dejó que su vista cayera un momento hasta mi boca, solo unos segundos antes de volver a mis ojos.

—Si te soy sincera me habría gustado seguir enojada.  
—¿Es que te gusta más vivir malhumorada?

Me sonrió un poco, diría que incluso sonrojada, pero no me esperé para nada lo que dijo luego.

—Lo que ocurre es que toda esta situación me ha dejado más caliente de lo que puedo describir. Esto de que no te importe demasiado que una asesina a sueldo esté echando humo por los oídos justo frente a ti, a causa de ti, verás... Es de admirar.   
—¿Estás caliente?  
—En mi defensa no ayuda el haberte visto desnuda.  
—Eres una total y completa depravada.  
—Si no estuviera sintiendo que me han partido al medio y tú no estuvieras borracha, estaría haciéndote eso que tanto te gustó hace meses.  
—Estás volviendo a decir tonterías, Lena —murmuré sin poder borrar de mi mente las escenas que se repetían. Y ella entendió que había logrado su objetivo al bailar en sus labios una sonrisa altanera.  
—Necesito comprar una de esas cosas por si acaso.  
—Tendrás que buscar la forma de usarlo contigo misma.

Se rio por lo bajo antes de que cerrara los ojos y una mueca le cruzara el rostro.

—Me muero por seguir con mis asombrosos dotes de conquista, Kara, pero después de escapar de ti durante un día entero necesito urgentemente recostarme.  
—Es tu culpa. Nadie te dijo que te fueras a hacer la dramática y desaparecer.

Finalmente fue ella quién retrocedió y se acercó a la cama. Se acostó despacio y la calma en su cara se notó al instante.

Solo porque no podía ya quedarme de pie me senté en el borde de la cama.

—¿Puedo saber a dónde fuiste?  
—A un café —murmuró con el brazo sobre la frente—, a una biblioteca, y al cine. Y al café otra vez.  
—No tenías que irte. Solo debías decirme que no querías que estuviera cerca y lo habría entendido.  
—No. Porque decírtelo significaría verte. Y no quería verte.

No tenía la impresión de seguir ebria. De hecho solo me sentía ligeramente mareada y nada más. Lo demás había vuelto a su sitio y honestamente no sabía que había acabado de pasar hace cinco minutos.

Lena alejó el brazo de su cara y me miró.

—No quería verte porque sabía que si Leah había venido te habría dicho cosas que de algún modo podían cambiar la forma en la que... —suspiró y se acomodó mejor en la cama hasta quedar en el centro—. De por sí apenas me soportas. Estaba algo avergonzada de lo que podrías pensar.  
—Me dijo cosas —admití. Lena volvió a mirarme... ¿con miedo? —. Leah no está al tanto de tu verdadero trabajo ¿no es así? Creo que ella piensa que estás involucrada con las drogas o algo por el estilo.  
—Así que empezó por ahí. No. No sabe nada. Leah es algo interesante a veces —repuso frotándose los ojos—, desaprovechó su oportunidad de que quieras verme muy lejos.  
—Lo ha intentado, me dijo que contigo... Que correría menos peligro sin ti. ¿Por qué iba a quererte lejos?  
—Tu pasado siempre va a influir en el modo en que los otros te ven. Sea cual sea, comienzan a verte de otra forma cuando muestras una parte de lo que eres.

Nos quedamos en silencio y volví a recordar las palabras de Leah. Pero simplemente no pude hacerle caso.

—No estoy segura de quién eres, Lena, solo sé que asesinas personas y... aunque eso no es de lo más honorable te has sabido comportar mejor que muchas personas que conozco, al menos conmigo —dije con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho, todo a causa de esa mirada sorprendida—. Quizás a veces me llega a aterrar todo lo que puedes hacer, y quizás a veces tenga ganas de no volver a verte para no tener que pensar en cada cosa dos veces, pero tenerte cerca no es tan malo.  
—¿No lo es?  
—Puede llegar a estresarme no entender qué es lo que pasa contigo. Pero no. Has cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida, y da miedo lo que viene cuando estás tú justo aquí conmigo. Pero no es malo.  
—Podría besarte durante una hora entera por lo que acabas de decir.

Esta vez fui yo quien se rio. Todo era diferente, todo era tan distinto...   
Me puse de pie y de milagro no tropecé al caminar hasta la puerta.

—Intenta dormir, ¿quieres?  
—¿De verdad no accedes ni a un beso de buenas noches? —dijo alzando una ceja, casi sonriendo.

Negué con la cabeza y no pude no sonreír viéndola en ese estado, aún buscando fastidiarme.

—Descansa, Lena.


	9. Chapter 9

—¿Tomas el café con caramelo? —dijo Lena cuando regresábamos al auto. La miré confundida y bebí del que yo sostenía, haciendo una mueca después.  
—Este no es mi café.

Cambiamos vasos y me adelanté a abrirle la puerta. Solo habían pasado tres días y por mucho que me quisiera hacer creer que estaba bien, no era ninguna idiota y sabía que la herida podía abrirse en cualquier momento si hacía alguna fuerza innecesaria.

Puso los ojos en blanco, exageró un gracias y se metió dentro.

El hombre que nos fue a buscar al aeropuerto se llamaba Nick y era nuestro chofer personal. Solo esperó a que yo cerrara la puerta y no precisó instrucciones al sacarnos de allí.

—Sigo pensando que no tenías que venir —le espeté a la mujer a mi lado. Su cara estaba completamente pálida, más de lo normal, y pese a la inexpresiva mirada que me dedicó tenía la impresión de que lo estaba pasando mal—. Creo que deberíamos volver.  
—Creo que deberías parar de exagerar.

Bebió de su café y de pronto me estaba pasando una carpeta.

—Pensé que podría servirte tener algunos datos extra en consideración.  
—¿A qué te refieres con datos extra? —pero no me dijo más y siguió con su café.

Sin lugar a dudas ver aquella cantidad de información me dejó de lo más perpleja por unos cuantos minutos. Alheri me había entregado lo que sus empleados eran capaces de reunir; todo aquello en el internet, entrevistas y artículos sobre sus respectivas empresas. Pero nada se igualaba a la detallada serie de hechos que era la vida del hombre al que visitaría en algunos momentos. Ya no se veía tan filántropo como decían todos que era... No si todo eso era cierto.

—¿Se puede saber qué es esto?  
—La deliciosa parte de su vida que no quiere dar a conocer —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
—Es... Terrible. ¿Cómo sabes tú si es verídico?  
—¿Cómo piensas que hago mi trabajo si no tengo la información acertada? Hay personas a quienes les pago a lo grande para que investiguen hasta la crema para el cabello que utilizan esos cerdos.  
—¿Hiciste esto por mí? —murmuré incrédula y Lena volvió el rostro hacia la ventana.  
—No me costó nada.

La observé por otro rato pensando que quizás en cualquier segundo me miraría y comenzaría a reírse. Pero no. No volvió a hablar y yo leí nuevamente parte de la información, pensando a la vez en lo que haría cuando estuviera frente a un hombre tan desagradable.

Para mi desgracia no tuve mucho más tiempo para decidir si seguir mis instintos e ideales o apegarme al plan inicial. Habíamos estacionado ya y Nick me abría la puerta.  
Dejé la carpeta en mi asiento y una vez fuera frente al enorme edificio Lena apareció a mi lado. Su cara seguía tan blanca que si no fuera porque comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas la habría arrastrado al auto de nuevo.

Nueve minutos exactos después un hombre de mediana edad con un atractivo poco común nos dio la bienvenida.

—Señor Hamilton.  
—¿Kara Danvers, si no me equivoco? —una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras estrechaba mi mano. Tuve que pensar en lo poco que le alegraría a Alheri si arruinaba todo para devolverle el gesto—. Tome asiento.  
—Sí... Gracias.  
—Su guardaespaldas también puede sentarse si lo desea —añadió, ajustándose la corbata a pesar de que ya daba la impresión de que lo estaba ahorcando. Miré a Lena junto a la pared a mi derecha y pese a que en sus ojos vi total negación, al encontrar mis ojos implorantes se sentó en el sofá a un par de metros—. ¿Comenzamos?

Durante toda la entrevista el hombre no dejó de sonreír, incluso llegué a creer que mi cara guardaba un chiste del que no tenía idea. Era extremadamente confiado con sus respuestas, aunque breves y poco concluyentes como si esperase que con su apariencia de millonario fuera suficiente para deslumbrar. Un par de veces le eché un vistazo a la mujer sentada a varios pasos de nosotros; alzaba las cejas en mi dirección y sonreía, comenzaba a creer que se burlaba de mí por seguir escuchando a un tipo como él.

—¿Todo este negocio lo logró cómo, exactamente?

Casi sentí el interés de Lena despertar cuando pregunté algo que no estaba en el listado oficial de Alheri. Y supe que había dado en el clavo con él por la forma en que su sonrisa vaciló. El silencio que lo delataba se vio interrumpido por una risa poco convincente.

—Estoy seguro de que sabe que heredé el dinero de mis padres —una parte de mí dijo que lo dejara ahí, que no podía arriesgar todo el proyecto gracias a mis opiniones personales. Pero mientras más lo miraba, peor me sentía conmigo misma por fingir una amabilidad que no quería sentir.  
—Dinero que perdió en una mala inversión hace siete años antes de que esta empresa fuera siquiera un pensamiento en su mente —su cara comenzó a perder el encanto debido al nerviosismo y fue cuando supe que no me detendría—. Lo poco que le quedaba lo utilizó para comprar las bombas con las que haría volar tres hospitales. Fue a la prensa a pedir ayuda extra y reconstruir así esos centros de salud. Como es lo suficientemente carismático e inteligente todos le creyeron un salvador que haría todo a su alcance para garantizar el total bienestar de los únicos quince sobrevivientes. Solo quince de las ocho mil trescientas víctimas a las que mató se salvaron. Así fue como desvió los fondos de la caridad. Se lo quedó todo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Lena se ponía de pie, pero mantuve la mirada en Hamilton. Se veía más viejo de lo que era en realidad ahora que no se molestaba en ser un gentil hipócrita. El semblante oscurecido no me movió ni un pelo, no le tenía miedo a alguien como él.

Miró a la ojiverde y yo también fui capaz de ver la amenaza silenciosa que aquella mujer lograba generar en la oficina sin tener que mover un músculo. Una sola mirada de Lena bastó para que Hamilton forzara otra sonrisa, aunque esta vez algo cínica.

—Puedo ver porqué una mujer como usted necesita seguridad personal. No sé de dónde ha sacado semejante historia pero sí le aseguro que es de lo más delirante. Y aunque fuera en verdad cierta, entre usted y yo, no existiría prueba alguna.  
—¿Es consciente de que ha destruido a cientos de familias? —se limitó a apretar la mandíbula y quizás, de haber sido menos impulsiva y más cobarde, debí de parar en ese instante—. ¿Entiende el dolor por el que han pasado esas personas? No puedo imaginar cómo logra dormir por las noches con un peso así sobre los hombros.  
—Me veo obligado a pedirle que se retire de mi oficina.

Hamilton no buscó fingir ninguna otra sonrisa, pero yo me sentía mejor ahora que sacaba a un ser tan despreciable de su zona de confort. Alguien más sabía su verdad y eso no lo dejaría tranquilo. Pese a eso supe que mi tiempo había acabado.

Me puse de pie, caminé hasta la puerta con Lena delante y escuché la voz del hombre, árida y tensa, detrás nuestro.

—Si yo fuera usted, señorita Danvers, tendría más cuidado en el futuro. Acusaciones tan graves son las que provocan todo tipo de sufrimientos innecesarios. Le aconsejo no cometer errores así con gente poderosa. No todos serán tan agradables como yo.

Tuve que cerrar la puerta antes de que Lena entrara en la oficina. Había visto como se llevaba la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y no tenía ninguna intención de parar a preguntarme lo que guardaba. Por otro lado me sonrojé al notarla tan enfadada de repente.

—No, nada de eso es necesario —susurré buscando sus ojos. Contemplaba con el ceño fruncido la puerta, buscando tal vez la mejor manera de quitarme del medio y hacer quién sabe qué allí adentro—. Lena.  
—¿Es que no escuchaste lo que dijo?  
—Sí y no vale la pena. Es lo que busca, una razón para deshacerse de nosotras limpiamente.  
—Limpiamente puedo matarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y de cualquier otro que se interponga.  
—Lena.

Me miró de una vez por todas. Su expresión fastidiada podría haberme causado gracia si no fuera por la mirada asesina en ese verde suave. Últimamente se me escapaba ese pequeño detalle... Era una asesina profesional.

—No puedes ir matando a todo el que me amenace.  
—¿Por qué? —sonó como si realmente quisiera entender. Como si en verdad me estuviera preguntando el porqué no podía hacer algo tan sencillo, para ella, como matar.  
—Porque te estoy pidiendo que no lo hagas.

Finalmente Lena suspiró resignada, y me sorprendí por lo fácil que aceptaba mi pedido y se relajaba cuando veinte segundos antes estaba preparada para hacer quién sabe cuántas cosas al tipo en la oficina.

—Vamos, tengo ganas de una hamburguesa —dije tirando de su brazo para moverla de allí. La solté cuando llegamos al ascensor... Tres minutos después.

Nick estaba esperando fuera y no tardó en entrar cuando nos divisó.

—¿En serio es necesario un chofer? Soy más que capaz de conducir —le aseguré abriendo la puerta trasera para que entrara. Un momento atrás se había llevado una mano al estómago creyendo que no la veía y de por sí notaba que le dolía porque caminaba más lento.  
—Me encargaré de eso luego —indicó una vez entré—. Nick, por favor llévanos al McDonald's más cercano.

Media hora después estábamos en la sala comiendo, mirando un documental sobre sirenas. Yo iba por mi segunda hamburguesa, cortesía de Lena, y ella se comía mis papas.

—Me alegra que le hayas dicho esas cosas —dijo rompiendo el silencio.  
—No creíste que lo haría ¿verdad?  
—Pues pensé que ibas a preferir asegurar tu trabajo que creer en la información que una asesina te había dado. Fue una grata sorpresa.  
—No puedo ni pensar en que alguien como él sigue libre. No es justo.  
—Personas como él están por todas partes, Kara, no te alegraría saber quiénes han cometido las peores atrocidades por la más miserable y pobre razón.  
—¿Dinero?

Lena asintió y siguió masticando. Yo bajé mi comida, pensando en la cantidad de cosas que ocurrían a diario, en todos los criminales que estaban sueltos y nadie jamás juzgaría.

—Al menos Hamilton tiene que pagar —murmuré después de un rato. Lena se me quedó viendo como si le estuviera regalando lo más preciado en el mundo—. No, asesinarlo no resolverá nada. Tiene que ir a la cárcel. Tiene que sufrir por lo que hizo, pero tras las rejas.  
—Sabes que yo puedo hacer de su vida algo mucho peor. Y en tan poco tiempo... no necesito más que una hora.  
—Una hora podrá hacerle sufrir y arrepentirse mil veces. Pero merece sentir lo que implica pasar años tras las rejas. Solo, sabiendo que lo perdió todo.

La sonrisa de Lena no tardó en aparecer en sus labios.

—No sabía que podías ser tan cruel.  
—No lo soy. Solo quiero justicia —la ojiverde se llevó a la boca los dedos para limpiarlos y al cabo de un momento suspiró.  
—He de suponer que necesitarás de mi implacable ayuda.  
—Fue muy fácil para ti juntar toda esa información. No será muy complicado indagar un poco más, ¿no es cierto?  
—Un beso.  
—¿Qué? —repliqué soltando la hamburguesa en el plato. O yo había escuchado mal o...

La sonrisa de Lena se ensanchó y terminó de limpiar sus manos con una servilleta de papel.

—Mi precio es un beso.  
—Tienes que estar bromeando.  
—Regálame un beso en este instante y haré todo lo que me pidas.

* * *

 

—No hablas en serio.  
—Dime tú qué tanto deseas a Hamilton en la cárcel.  
—Estás pidiendo algo... ¡algo estúpido a cambio de algo tan importante!

Me levanté del sofá y apagué el televisor. Quizás por el enfado u otra cosa la molestia en mi brazo se convirtió en un punzante dolor.  
Entonces la asesina también se levantó.

—Si es tan estúpido entonces no te molestará hacerlo —replicó sonriente. Podía ver lo mucho que disfrutaba dejarme en esa situación—. No es como si unos meses atrás no me hubieras besado durante más de tres horas.  
—¡No te atrevas a recordarme eso!   
—Tienes en tus manos la manera de solucionarlo todo y más, ¿qué podría hacerte un beso? Nada ha pasado aún por besar a una agradable y trabajadora guardaespaldas.  
—Tú no eres precisamente una guardaespaldas —farfullé con la cabeza dándome vueltas. No quería besarla, no iba a besar a una asesina. Al mismo tiempo dejar libre a un ser tan repugnante como Hamilton por algo tan insignificante como un beso... No, no, no. Seguía sin poder permitirme siquiera acercarme a ella de ese modo—. Eres... eres detestable.  
—Y tú sumamente adorable cuando te pones nerviosa.  
—No estoy nerviosa.  
—Te pone nerviosa pensar en besarme.  
—¡Que no! —exclamé alejándome de ella hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones y sintiendo como se me escapaba mi única oportunidad de hacer algo bien.

Así que me detuve, me giré para verla todavía allí parada en la sala y observándome igual de sonriente que antes.

—Te lo estás pensando.  
—No. No lo hago.  
—Sí, sí que lo haces —agregó con el mismo tono juguetón.

Le iba a contestar, iba a decirle lo maldita que era por hacerme pasar por eso, por ser tan poco considerada. Pero me guardé las palabras y rogué que la tonta expresión se le desdibujase del rostro al verme desaparecer en mi habitación.

Sin ganas de que mi cabeza diera más vueltas al asunto del beso intenté pensar en otras opciones.

Podía contárselo a mi jefa pero no estaba muy segura de lo que saldría de eso. Podía hacerme caso... O solo haría que alguien más siguiera el proyecto y yo volvería a mi deprimente vida para ver como Hamilton seguía libre. Podía ir a la policía y entregarle los detalles atroces del empresario que yo tenía impresos, pero bien sabía, al haber trabajado un tiempo en esa clase de ambiente, que la justicia era fácil de comprar en una situación tan grave.

Por un par de horas me la pasé buscando en internet algún indicio de la información que solo yo poseía y sin éxito. Era claro que la asesina tenía razón y no hallaría jamás ni una pizca de lo que ella había podido encontrar. ¿Es que tan difícil le resultaba ser un poco menos imbécil? ¿Tanto le costaba solo ayudarme?

Estaba cansada de pensar en cosas que no me llevarían a ningún lado, cansada del brillante sol de National City que iluminaba todo el cuarto. En ese momento me habría bastado el frío de Nueva York y una taza de café para calmarme, pero ya no estaba en mi hogar y la inmensa y suave cama fue todo lo que me quedó. No me metí bajo las sábanas ni cerré la ventana del cuarto, lo único que hice fue echarme, cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Me despertó el sonido de una sirena proveniente de la calle. A regañadientes me acerqué a la ventana, todavía sin terminar de despertar, y alcancé a ver un camión de bomberos doblar la esquina. Estaba oscureciendo y era tan diferente al atardecer de Nueva York que por unos buenos diez minutos solo me quedé observando el cielo pasar de un naranja pálido a la negrura estrellada.

Salí de mi cuarto con la mente menos agitada que horas atrás. El cuarto de Lena a unos metros del mío, tenía la puerta cerrada y me pregunté si la asesina estaría aún aquí.

Después de salir del baño y refrescarme, mi estado somnoliente se fue disipando. No podía decir que el estrés me había abandonado por completo, pero mis pensamientos estaban un poco más en orden y por lo menos me podía replantear todo lo ocurrido en paz.

El servicio al cuarto me trajo un jugo de naranja junto a un sándwich de pollo un momento después de hacer el pedido. Casi me sentía avergonzada por no darle ninguna propina al joven, pero aún no tenía nada de dinero y aunque odiara admitirlo, Lena estaba corriendo con todos los gastos por mucho que mi jefa pagara el hotel.

Y Lena... No la vi durante los quince minutos que comí, ni tampoco al salir de la ducha cuarenta minutos más tarde. En parte suponía que estaba en su habitación, que quizás dormía o no lo sé, tal vez jugaba con sus armas en su tiempo libre. Pero otra parte también desechaba la idea; era muy extraño de imaginar que la asesina se la pasara tanto tiempo encerrada, conociéndola seguramente se había ido hace rato del hotel.

Volví a la soledad de mi cuarto a leer el informe correspondiente del próximo empresario en la lista de Alheri. Me costaba querer aprender sobre aquel hombre sabiendo que podía ser una mentira, que detrás de las buenas intenciones podía existir un monstruo tan vil o peor que Hamilton.

Ya no podía ver todo del mismo modo. Tampoco quería aceptarlo. No quería acercarme a personas que podían ser un lobo en piel de cordero solo por el trabajo al que representaba. No quería fingir, ni quería barrerlo bajo la alfombra para tener el visto bueno de Alheri.

Con la certeza de lo que Hamilton era, con el secreto en mi conciencia, no podía dejarlo libre.

Así que me levanté del sofá junto a la ventana y me dirigí con paso firme hasta la otra habitación. Golpeé dos veces y ahogué la sensación inquieta que me inundaba, tragué el nerviosismo y solo esperé que ella estuviera allí.

Con mi corazón desbocado y la adrenalina por los cielos casi levanto el brazo para volver a llamar. Solo que la puerta abriéndose me dejó la mente en blanco y hasta creí que incluso mi pulso se había detenido.

Lena llevaba una camiseta blanca que pasaba apenas unos centímetros de la cintura, dejando en evidencia la ropa interior de color negro. Desconociendo porqué estaba mirando aquello volví a su rostro enseguida. Su cabello estaba mojado y le caía irregular por todas partes. Por otro lado su piel se veía de lo más suave, blanca como el papel. Y los ojos se notaban mucho más verdes.

—Al parecer sí había una piscina en el hotel —dijo con voz clara pero simple, sin mostrarse ni un pelo afectada por el hecho de que yo estaba ahí.  
—¿Estabas nadando?  
—No precisas alterarte, querida Kara, no soy tan tonta como para que se me abra la herida. Pero no, no estaba propiamente nadando.

Nos miramos en silencio. Después de todo lo pasado no terminaba de entender qué había hecho para seguir viva, qué le había resultado tan interesante en mí para no decidir matarme, para convertirse después en mi guardaespaldas. Una asesina como ella... Era ilógico.

—Te ves algo perturbada —murmuró. Sus ojos observaron por un instante mi brazo herido, seguro que buscando encontrar algo que explicara mi comportamiento tan alterado—. ¿Te sientes bien?

El peso en mi cabeza, el dolor en mi brazo, incluso el mal sentimiento en el pecho se desvanecieron un latido después cuando mi piel dejó de temblar y mi sangre se sintió vibrar;

La estaba besando.

Los labios que besaba se sentían como lo que alguna vez habían sido, una puerta a algo diferente, a algo real y vivo.

Y Lena estaba tensa. Tan tensa que un segundo más y me habría alejado corriendo a mi habitación antes que seguir. Pero pareció entender pronto lo que sucedía, despertó del trance con rapidez y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Una mano suya acarició mi mejilla y la línea de mi mandíbula al abrir lentamente la boca y devolverme el beso. Lamió mi labio inferior con una delicadeza dorolosa antes de que su lengua se acercara a la mía, con tanta lentitud que me dio a entender que probaba los límites. Entonces hice lo que el instinto gritaba y fue mi lengua la que alcanzó la suya.

Besar a Lena era una experiencia abrumadora y eso yo lo había aprendido muchos meses atrás. Me había extasiado en esa boca y me había perdido en su manera de jugar conmigo. Al parecer nada de aquello se había ido con el tiempo y lo que pasaba ahora iba más allá de lo que mi cabeza esperaba.

La ojiverde no me besaba con prisa, no era un fuego caliente el que la empujaba hacia mí, no. Esta vez el beso que me devolvía era sereno. Como si de ese modo fuera más fácil transmitir lo que no podía con palabras. Lo que yo no podía entender. El toque de sus dedos en mi cuello era tan tranquilo que podría haber perdido fácilmente el sentido del tiempo.

Mi insistencia tal vez era más evidente. Estaba claro que Lena sentía como, de las dos, yo era la que más profundizaba ese beso. Yo era la que estudiaba el sabor de sus labios con muy poca calma y no podía pensar en la razón. No quería pensar en el porqué en ese momento.

Y aún así lo hice y fue motivo suficiente para separarme de ella y del tacto dulce de sus dedos en mi mejilla. Me costó trabajo recuperar el aliento pero al menos no era la única. Lena me miraba como si fuera un fantasma o alguna alucinación mientras inhalaba despacio. Aunque su pecho se elevaba y bajaba menos agitado que el mío.

—El mundo no se vino abajo después de todo —dijo sin despegar la mirada de mí. Pero yo no tenía palabras, no había nada en mi mente que valiera la pena decir después de ese beso. Y ella, ya no tan indescifrable, lo logró entender. Algo muy parecido a la pena le apareció en el rostro—. Kara, iba... iba a ayudarte de todos modos.  
—¿Qué?  
—En la sala, cuando te lo pedí, no iba a hacerlo realmente. No pretendía hacerte besarme en contra de tu voluntad. Sé que te fastidio la mayor parte del tiempo pero jamás te obligaría a nada que no quieras por mi propio beneficio. Mi ayuda la tendrás siempre que la necesites, Kara, pero nunca pagarás ningún precio.

Bajé la vista hasta el suelo, sintiendo en los labios los restos de un beso que no podía clasificar. Había salido de mi habitación determinada a cumplir mi parte y solo perdí el hilo de las cosas apenas sentí su boca. Una parte de mí buscaba enfadarse con Lena ¿pero por qué? No tenía sentido ser inmadura e ignorar que lo que había hecho era todo a causa mía. Por otro lado me sorprendía escucharla hablar de ese modo, con una honestidad cruda.

—No me habrías hecho hacerlo —susurré, casi pregunté. De algún modo buscaba que me asegurase que esto no era producto de mi imaginación, que lo decía en serio. Lena ladeó la cabeza, en sus ojos había cansancio.  
—Me pasé la mitad de mi vida pagando precios terribles por un poco de paz. Por simples favores —su voz sonaba tan diferente como cuando había estado delirando noches atrás—. No creas que no sé cómo se siente buscar ayuda y que te utilicen. Fue un error de mi parte no dejarte en claro las cosas, siento que hayas tenido que hacer esto.  
—Lena.

Su mirada se oscureció al tiempo en el que me daba la espalda y, sin cerrar la puerta, se acercaba a la cama. Solo se sentó en la mitad del borde y no me miró cuando me acerqué.

Estaba casi oscuro y la única luz provenía del cartel luminoso de un edificio al frente.

—Todo esto está mal —dijo viendo sus manos—, buscarte estuvo mal. Venir estuvo mal, y es que todo lo demás... Lo único que voy a lograr es...  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Lo siento. No buscaba hacer de tu vida un infierno.

¿Cómo podía explicarle que ya no me sentía de ese modo? ¿Cómo decirle que se ganaba mi respeto al demostrarme que podía ser alguien normal después de todo? Y el beso... El beso era muchas cosas pero no forzado. No por ningún precio.

—No es un infierno.  
—Pero estoy aquí ¿no? —dijo alzando la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban tristes y en verdad extrañé la constante emoción infantil con la que usualmente me veía—. Tú eres buena, eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien.  
—¿Puedes no decir eso? Solo... detente. Detente y entiende que esto puede llegar a ser difícil para mí, pero por nada del mundo pienses que considero tu presencia como algo malo. Ahora mismo, y dadas las últimas circunstancias, eres a quien más necesito en mi vida.

Su mirada desolada junto a la sorpresa era una rara combinación para alguien que siempre ocultaba cualquier emoción extra. Pero poco a poco la pena inicial se fue alejando y solo quedó su semblante aturdido.

—Y no besas tan mal —eso mismo era lo que me dejaba en evidencia en cuanto al beso, lo que afirmaba que en algún momento mis intenciones se habían mezclado y que el motivo principal se había olvidado—. Que no se te suba a la cabeza.  
—Tú tampoco besas mal.

Me sonrió de lado, una sonrisa tenue y calmada. No quería decirle lo que había sentido, no quería que supiera que igual me avergonzaba perder los estribos. Pero no había necesidad. Quizás podríamos dejar ese momento atrás, tal vez algún día ignorarlo de ser posible.

Mientras tanto lo único que me quedaba era esperar que la tortura que significa la sensación de sus labios en los míos se alejara de mi mente pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

No fue lo que se dice fácil hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado después de ese beso.

Lena me hacía las cosas menos complejas al ayudarme con lo de Hamilton pero estar cerca suyo implicaba recordar a cada momento lo ocurrido y se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Esa misma noche me entregó una lista con los nombres de dos abogados e información de contacto. Cuando estuviera lista podría llamarlos y ellos sabrían al instante de qué iba el asunto.

—No puedo pagar abogados en este momento —murmuré viendo las fotos adjuntas a los detalles. Lena no separó su vista del portátil en sus piernas al responder.  
—No tienes que hacerlo.  
—Te devolveré el dinero apenas tenga algo.  
—No. Consideralo un favor.  
—Me has hecho varios favores ya —señalé dejando a un costado los papeles que sostenía. De alguna manera seguía en su habitación pero por el momento no encontraba motivos para sentirme fuera de lugar o incómoda.

Observaba en silencio las cajas apiladas a un costado de su cama cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Un rápido vistazo a la pantalla y no pude evitar mirar a Lena, quién al ver que no contestaba alzó la mirada en mi dirección.

—¿Leah?

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una música suave. Amaba la música jazz y en los días pesados de Nueva York siempre necesitaba una dosis de tranquilidad.  
Pero esta vez no me permití sorprenderme demasiado... La expresión de Lena perdió la calma tan pronto como escuchó el nombre de su hermana, aunque no lo demostró directamente. Bajó la cabeza a la pantalla del portátil y por un momento consideré retirarme para no molestarla.

—Kara, como me alegra escuchar tu voz —dijo con su particular acento extranjero—. ¿Llamo en mal momento?  
—No... Está bien, no estaba haciendo nada. Pero me gustaría saber como conseguiste mi número.  
—Ah, tú me llamaste ¿recuerdas? Discúlpame, debí enviarte un mensaje primero, pero...  
—No, no te disculpes conmigo, no es necesario —me apresuré a decir, manteniendo mis ojos en el borde del sofá en el que estaba sentada. No quería siquiera mirar a la asesina a tres metros de mí.  
—Quería hablarte sobre la oferta que te hice en mi empresa.  
—Oh... Esa oferta.  
—La olvidaste —no podía adivinar si aquel tono afilado era una broma o del otro lado estaba en verdad enfadada.  
—Claro que no. Es que con todo lo que pasó... No he tenido tiempo para pensarlo.

Y era cierto. Ni una sola vez me pasó por la cabeza. Con el proyecto, ahora lo de Hamilton e incluso lo sucedido con Lena... No es que pudiera culparme de todas maneras.

Algo parecido a una risa sonó en el extremo opuesto de la línea.

—Dios, por supuesto, perdona mi torpeza. Es que en los últimos días estuve pensando un poco en ti y en las cosas que podría enseñarte. Me dejé llevar un poco.  
—¿Pensando en mí? —salió de mi boca antes de ser consciente de lo que decía. Y, pese a que Lena no me miraba, el ceño fruncido dejaba bastante a la imaginación. La voz de su gemela me trajo a la realidad.  
—Iré directo al grano, Kara, quiero que cenes conmigo esta noche. Se lo que dije sobre dejarte tiempo para pensar, y aún lo tienes, solo es una parte de lo que viene si dices que sí. Te prometo que si aceptas no vas a arrepentirte. Tengo cientos de razones por las que trabajar conmigo te ayudaría, regálame esta noche y te mostraré un par. Luego tú puedes ver si aceptas o no.

Era una oferta tentadora trabajar para una mujer tan poderosa como Leah. ¿Pero qué pasaba con mi actual empleo? Alheri me había dado tanto y...

—¿Sigues ahí? —dijo Leah. Tragué saliva y aclaré mi mente. Solo era una cena, una cena sencilla que no me obligaba a nada. Podía hacer algo tan simple como eso—. Puedes traer a tu guardaespaldas si se pone muy terca.  
—¿Estás segura de esto, Leah? Quiero decir... ¿Segura de que soy yo a quien necesitas?  
—Nunca estuve más segura —la firmeza de su voz... tan confiada como cualquier ejecutiva llegaba a ser—. ¿Qué dices?  
—De acuerdo.  
—¿De acuerdo? —murmuró con tono divertido.  
—Cenaré contigo, Leah. Estaré lista en treinta minutos.  
—Sabía que no ibas a decepcionarme. Pasaré por ti, Kara, nos vemos pronto.

Para cuando colgué, Lena me estaba mirando fijamente.

—No me veas así.  
—La Luthor más agradable te invitó a cenar, que romántico —dijo sonriendo, aunque la gracia no le llegaba a los ojos.  
—Deja de ser tan exagerada por un segundo, ¿quieres? Podría ser algo importante para mí. Trabajar con Leah abriría muchas puertas.

Cerró el portátil y se levantó de la cama. No había en ella ni una gota de la serenidad anterior, más bien parecía que estaba a punto de salir a hacer aquel sucio trabajo que tanto le divertía.

—Entonces vístete, querida Kara, tenemos una cena a la que asistir —dijo abriendo el armario.  
—Suponía que no ibas a ser tan amable como para quedarte.  
—A tu madre no le gustaría que te dejara sola por ahí en una noche como esta. Lo hago por el bien de mi trabajo.  
—Oh, sí, me imagino que solo es por eso —refunfuñé poniéndome de pie—. Al menos hazme el favor de comportarte, si eres tan amable.

Me dedicó una sonrisa felina y yo me largué a mi habitación.

Casi media hora más tarde Lena escudriñaba la noche en la vereda del hotel.

Tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y de tanto en tanto me echaba uno que otro vistazo. Lo que no ayudaba a sentirme menos llamativa en el vestido.

Siendo lo único más o menos formal que poseía temía arruinarlo, pero al final de cuentas sabía que si necesitaba algo decente estaría en problemas con mis vaqueros y blusas, así que lo había metido en la maleta a último minuto. Pero el vestido era de todo menos discreto. Apenas me llegaba a las rodillas y se me subía con cada paso que daba. Y ni hablar del escote... Probablemente ir desnuda habría causado una mejor impresión.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —dije luego de la quinta vez en que sus ojos fueron a parar en mi dirección, la rudeza se me escapaba a causa de la expresión en su rostro, no muy fácil de leer.  
—¿No puedo mirarte?  
—No si parece que vas a empezar a burlarte de mí.  
—No es eso —frente a mi mirada expectante exhaló y sus ojos se elevaron al cielo estrellado—. Solo me preguntaba cuánto tardará Leah en querer...

El sonido de un auto acercándose la hizo detenerse y observar la esquina por donde venía, más que seguro, su gemela. En parte me habría gustado escucharla terminar, pero por otro lado solo quería acabar con eso de una vez. Mientras más rápido mejor.

—Kara, buenas noches —saludó Leah una vez la puerta se abrió. Permaneció dentro del auto y con un movimiento de la mano me invitó a entrar.

Me apresuré a hacerlo, procurando no dar un paso en falso y pasar el papelón de mi vida. La sola mirada de la empresaria, atenta a todo, servía para ponerme más nerviosa.

Una vez dentro casi creí que Lena se subiría en el asiento delantero junto al chofer. Y ojalá hubiera ocurrido eso, pero al contrario, y antes de que su hermana llegara a decir algo, se acomodó a mi lado tan rápido que ni siquiera pude preverlo. Dio como resultado que de golpe estuviera acorralada por dos mujeres idénticas, y en sentido literal. El brazo derecho de Leah estaba inmóvil en mi costado y la pierna de Lena presionaba mi piel, aunque la asesina no se mostraba para nada incómoda al respecto.

Mi respiración entrecortada no tuvo nada que ver con la falta de espacio.

—Déjame decirte que te ves muy bien esta noche —murmuró Leah con una pequeña sonrisa.

La verdad que ella no se veía mal en absoluto. Su vestido debía de ser el triple de caro que el mío pero tenían sus parecidos. Aunque era más largo y tenía tirantes que mantenían todo en su sitio, era de un tono azul más claro y bonito que el que yo usaba.  
Su peinado elegante dejaba ver los pendientes brillantes en las orejas y el maquillaje resaltaba notoriamente sus ojos y labios.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti —repliqué, y sentí al segundo el leve movimiento de la pierna de Lena junto a la mía. Tuve que concentrarme en mantener mi sonrisa imperturbable.

Leah continuó haciendo de cuenta que era solo consciente de mi presencia.

—¿Qué tanto te gusta la comida italiana?  
—¿Estamos yendo a un restaurante italiano? —la emoción se me coló en las palabras y la empresaria asintió con la misma expresión alegre. Desde que tenía uso de razón adoraba la comida italiana, no podía creer que Leah hubiera dado justo en el clavo—. ¿Cómo... cómo adivinaste?  
—Supongo que fue intuición. Si mi oferta falla al menos sé que habrás disfrutado de la comida.  
—Ni hablar, con cenas así ya tienes toda mi aprobación.

Leah se rio y lo siguiente que supe fue que el cuerpo de Lena ya no estaba pegado al mío. Lo que hizo en cierto modo que mi sonrisa se viera afectada.

La asesina fue la primera en bajar cuando el auto se detuvo. Mantuvo la puerta abierta y me ofreció la mano para no tropezar al evitar el charco de agua. Sus ojos esquivaban los míos pero la seriedad en su expresión era palpable.

Me soltó cuando Leah rodeaba el auto y aparecía a mi lado, poniéndose luego las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de cuero y entrando al restaurante sin mirarnos dos veces.

—Al menos está de una pieza —señaló la mujer a mi derecha, mirando en la dirección donde la asesina había estado un segundo atrás.  
—Gracias a ti. No sé qué habría hecho si no llegabas.

Por un instante el semblante sereno dejó entrever una expresión poco fácil de leer. Absorta como estaba en sus pensamientos fui yo quien se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia el restaurante.

No más de un minuto más tarde la encontré a Lena a mitad de la sala, sentada en una de las mesas perfectamente adornadas. Jugaba con un cartel rectangular con el nombre y apellido de su hermana. Al notarme allí esbozó una sonrisa exagerada, después miró sobre mi hombro. Era Leah que volvía de hablar con el chef, un amigo personal según me comentaba. Sus ojos brillaban.

—Nos darán la mejor atención esta noche.  
—No tenías que...  
—Ah, claro que sí. Quiero que la pases bien.

Leah y yo nos sentamos al fin. Al ser la mesa redonda y lo suficientemente grande no tenía que preocuparme por la cercanía de las gemelas. Todas estábamos lo bastante lejos de la otra. Leah frente a mí y Lena a nuestra izquierda, como una sombra silenciosa pero no inadvertida.

El camarero llegó un momento después con tres cartas. No pareció muy sorprendido por las hermanas idénticas, aunque a decir verdad el aspecto que tenían era tan diferente que no podría notarse que eran gemelas.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerles de beber? —preguntó el hombre mientras estudiaba el menú, y Leah fue la primera en responder.  
—A mí me apetece vino tinto.  
—Vino blanco para mí, por favor —dije al tiempo que le devolvía la carta.  
—Pues yo tomaré un poco de ron. También quiero un sándwich de atún y otro de jamón. Y si es posible una porción de pizza con mucho, mucho queso.

Me quedé mirando a Lena intentando descubrir si estaba bromeando o iba en serio. Pero en la actitud poco madura con la que me sonreía no encontré ninguna falla. El camarero nada más asintió y Leah luego pidió lo suyo, indiferente al comportamiento de la asesina. Cuando el hombre ya se había ido Lena se limitó a comer pedacitos de pan, claramente aburrida por la conversación que estábamos teniendo Leah y yo.

Las bebidas llegaron entonces.

—Lo que planeo es extender el alcance de mis inventos a las ciudades más grandes. Con lo que tengo en mente creo que sería posible.  
—Tengo que admitir que estoy asombrada por todo lo que has logrado hacer en tan corto tiempo —Leah le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.  
—La mayoría de esos proyectos eran solo eso, ideas viejas que solo necesitaban de un empujón.  
—Y de alguien que las hiciera realidad. Acepta que eres una de las mujeres más poderosas de este país —Leah se rio con ganas y yo preferí no mirar en dirección a la asesina... Por si acaso.  
—Lo acepto. Y por eso te quiero en mi equipo. Me tomé la libertad de leer más de tus artículos y quedé encantada. Me vendría muy bien poder dar a conocer todo lo que sigue contigo. Tienes una manera asombrosa de escribir, de transmitir lo que haces de una forma real. Transparente. Lo que deseo es que te unas a mi empresa, que tú seas quién dé a conocer al mundo lo que vendrá.

Sin buscarlo mis ojos fueron a parar a la asesina. Lena miraba hacia el frente, con el vaso de ron cerca de los labios y una expresión que me hacía pensar que estaba muy lejos, en otra parte.

Tuve la suerte de que la comida llegara en ese instante para tener unos segundos más para pensar en lo que Leah sugería.

—Y eso que no te he hablado de los beneficios extra profesionales —añadió la empresaria acercando su plato; una especie de pastel y verduras. Por otro lado, Lena ya estaba devorando lo suyo. No podía adivinar cuál de las dos evitaba más a la otra.  
—¿Extra profesionales?  
—Planeo visitar varios países cuando de a conocer mi proyecto. Más allá de lo que resulte de nuestra colaboración, si aceptas, sería divertido llevarte conmigo. Hay muchas personas que me gustaría presentarte, quizás te servirían en tu carrera.

Teniendo la boca llena no podía decir demasiado, vaya, no podía ni pensar de todos modos. ¿Por qué esa solidaridad con una reportera que apenas conocía? ¿Por qué no alguien mejor, con mas experiencia? No terminaba de tragar que Lena comenzó a hablar, diciendo lo que yo no podía, dejándome atónita;

—¿Por qué te importa tanto tener en tu equipo a una reportera de Nueva York? —la mirada de Leah fue casi tan letal como la de su hermana, casi. Y aún así no llegaban a parecerse por completo.  
—Se lo he dicho ya. No solo me ayudaría a mí, también a ella —dijo mirándome a los ojos. Ojos tranquilos pero extraños.  
—¿Desde cuándo piensas en nadie más que en ti misma?

Se volvió hacia la asesina tan rápido que por creí que echaría fuego por las orejas. Al mismo tiempo la clara molestia de Lena era visible, pero la más serena.

—No tienes opinión en esto, hermanita —murmuró más tranquila Leah, su tono seguía siendo mordaz—. No sabes lo que busco y lo que no, no tienes idea de mis planes o lo que me gustaría lograr con Kara. Pero tú no tienes voz en esto. Así que hazme el favor de quedarte al margen de todo, como siempre has hecho.

Noté como a la asesina se le tensaba la mandíbula y el rostro se le llenaba de una ira desagradable. Si Leah era consciente de eso... yo no lo sabía. Pero estaba muy segura de que no quería que eso pasara a mayores. Aún no conocía el extremo al que podía llegar Lena cuando se enfurecía y lo dejaba salir. Entonces decidí intervenir.

—Tengo que ir al baño. Lena... ¿me acompañas, por favor?

Leah me miró como avergonzada, el motivo yo lo desconocía. Lena solamente se puso de pie y no me miró a la cara mientras esperaba a que me pusiera de pie.

Al entrar al baño desocupado la contemplé intentando leer aquel rostro inaccesible. Era extraño pensar que la había besado hace no más de dos horas, que se había dejado ver tan vulnerable.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?  
—Nada.  
—Eso no parece como nada. Estás siendo una idiota. De nuevo.  
—¿Por decir lo que tú no te atreves? ¿Acaso no pasó por tu mente ni una sola pregunta sobre esto?  
—De tener dudas se las haré saber. No me está presionando para aceptar, no está comportándose como una imbécil.  
—¿Alguna vez yo te he presionado? —murmuró frunciendo el ceño. No era eso lo que había querido decir, nada más lejos de la realidad. Suspiré.  
—No, Lena. Solo estás haciendo esto más difícil de lo que ya es. Solo... déjame hacer esto.

La asesina se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Tenía la mirada clavada en el bote de jabón a un lado del lavamanos cuando dijo, en un tono diferente y cansado;

—En el fondo ya has elegido.  
—¿Qué estás diciendo?  
—Digo que veo como esto acaba —replicó volviendo a mí, una sonrisa irónica le llegó a los labios—. Y creo que tal vez yo estaba equivocada.  
—No entiendo de que estás hablando.  
—Voy a volver al hotel, ten una agradable velada.  
—¿Ahora te vas?

Ya estaba en la puerta cuando se detuvo. No había ninguna emoción en esos ojos, mucho menos en la media sonrisa que poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

—Estoy segura de que volverás entera. Después de todo estás con una de las mujeres más poderosas del país —una pausa y abrió la puerta—. Buenas noches, Kara.

* * *

Después de la cena Leah había sugerido un bar a unas pocas calles de allí. Aunque la realidad era que estaba demasiado cansada, no pude más que aceptar al verla tan esmerada y feliz por llevarme a otro sitio.

No dijo nada con respecto al hecho de que su hermana se había retirado tan temprano, pero era obvio que su confianza y su estado de ánimo escalaron niveles altos en el minuto en que regresé a la mesa y Lena ya no venía conmigo.

Pero después de un segundo trago de algo que no conocía, volví a considerar pedir un taxi y despedirme de Leah antes de pasar vergüenza en un estado que no quería enseñarle. Se me estaba haciendo costumbre embriagarme muy rápido, y peor aún era la segunda vez en el día que tomaba alcohol. Y sí, esta vez frente a otra Luthor idéntica a la anterior.

—¿Francia dices? Nunca he estado en Francia, ni... Nada lo bastante cerca.  
—¿Nunca saliste del país? —murmuró inclinándose sobre la barra a mi lado. Yo negué con la cabeza—. Vaya, entonces ojalá sí decidas trabajar conmigo. Te llevaría conmigo por toda Europa.  
—¿Cómo tu reportera personal? —dije en tono sarcástico. Pero ella solo rio.  
—¿Qué tiene de malo? Quizás y si tienes suerte te pueda enseñar mi casa.  
—¿Tu casa? ¿No vives en National City?  
—Nací aquí pero me mudé a Irlanda hace unos cinco años. Es un hermoso lugar.  
—Oh... tiene sentido.  
—Supongo que el extraño acento es demasiado obvio —repuso alzando una ceja, y yo me apresuré a responder.  
—No, bueno... no es eso. O sea, sí, quiero decir... No es que me parezca extraño ni mucho menos, es solo que no lo reconocí la primera vez que hablamos. Sigue siendo... Bonito.

Leah sonrió otra vez y se tomó su tiempo en separar los ojos de mí para hacerle una seña al bartender. En el minuto siguiente tenía otro dos vasos frente a mí. ¿Cómo había acabado en esa situación cuando hace un par de horas... ?

—Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto —comentó la mujer a mi derecha con suavidad. La miré entonces, sin entender a lo que se refería y suspiró—. Lena y yo. Aún no sé cómo debo actuar cerca de ella.  
—No deberían ser tan duras la una con la otra. Ese sería un buen comienzo.  
—¿De verdad crees que pueda haber un comienzo con ella? —replicó con una mueca de disgusto—. No. Lena no se permitiría algo como eso. Primero que nada porque me odia lo suficiente como para quererme a ocho mil kilómetros de su vida.  
—¿Y tú? ¿Tú la... odias?  
—No le guardo rencor a ningún ser viviente —declaró levantando su vaso hasta los labios. Mi visión se estaba volviendo un poco borrosa por lo que me costaba enfocar del todo su rostro—. Pero tampoco tengo ningún deseo de establecer una relación con alguien como ella.

Se lamió los labios brillantes al alejar la bebida de su boca y yo apuré mi trago. Era dulce a pesar de lo fuerte que se sentía al principio. Todavía no entendía qué hacía allí, no entendía porqué Lena se había ido, no sabía qué...

—Kara, cuidado —escuché decir a Leah, muy cerca. Y recuperé parte de mi conciencia. Su risa preocupada fue todo a lo que pude sostenerme para no caer en un sueño profundo—. Casi te vas de boca.  
—Estoy bien, creo que... no me acostumbro a beber tanto. Es todo.  
—Vamos, fue suficiente por esta noche.

No podía terminar de concentrarme en sus manos sobre mi brazo y cintura para ayudarme a caminar, mi cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas. No hubo espacio en mi mente ebria para ponerme a pensar cómo estaba tan adormilada y perdida de pronto. Porque solo quería dormir, estar en la cama del hotel y despertar en un par de días.

Abrí los ojos un momento, ya en el auto y con Lena junto a mí. No. No ella, seguía siendo Leah. El reflejo de una luz en su cara así me lo había hecho creer. Tan rápido como había creído ver a la asesina se había ido. Tan diferentes... Completamente distintas.

—Te hará bien dormir, Kara —dijo Leah sin mirarme, con un deje sombrío en la voz, o tal vez era solo yo—. Duerme.  
—¿Tú te harás cargo de mí?

Me encontré con sus ojos clavándose en los míos y una sonrisa poco usual. Pero mi mente no estaba allí para guardar el detalle, mi mente ni siquiera estaba segura si era peligro lo que habitaba en su mirada, o solo una muy terrible y oscura manera de demostrarme su preocupación.

—Cuenta con ello.

Acabé por despertar quién sabe a qué hora a causa de un severo dolor de cabeza.

Mi boca sabía rara y la frente y mi cuello estaban llenos de sudor. Fui sentándome en la cama, buscando recordar algo de la noche anterior pero fallando. No solo me costaba pensar pero también sentía que en cualquier instante empezaría a vomitar. Así que me esforcé por ponerme de pie, por caminar en la iluminada habitación y evitar que aquel frío duro que sentía de repente no me impidiera seguir hasta el pasillo.

Entré al baño un momento después pero no salió demasiado de mi estómago. Solo líquido. Pero la sensación estaba allí, me sentía fatal y ni siquiera estaba consciente del todo. Así que seguí vomitando ese vacío en mi estómago hasta que noté como la puerta se abría.

—Kara —murmuró una voz familiar a mis espaldas. Escuché pasos y pronto unas manos sostenían mi cabello. No la quería allí, no quería que me viera en ese estado y aún así no deseaba quedarme sola. Entonces volví a vomitar—. Hey, está bien. Estás bien, va a pasar.

Su mano libre acariciaba mi espalda y me permití concentrarme en aquel toque. Tranquilidad... Suavidad.

—¿Mejor? —dijo más bajo cuando me alejé del retrete. Yo asentí. Evitando su rostro me limpié los labios con el antebrazo y Lena acabó por soltar mi cabello. De a poco me fui levantando, con el frío subiendo por mis pies descalzos volví a temblar por completo—. Estás congelada.  
—Estoy bien.  
—Vamos, te llevo a tu cuarto. Más tarde puedes ducharte.

Aún sentía el sabor desagradable raspando en mi garganta cuando dejé que la ojiverde me llevara de regreso a la cama.

Cuando estuve otra vez acostada y mi cabeza ya no giraba tan adolorida, abrí los ojos. Lena estaba de brazos cruzados a los pies de la cama, me contemplaba con una seriedad que solo veía cuando las cosas se volvían tensas entre nosotras.

—¿Recuerdas algo de la noche anterior? —preguntó lentamente.  
—Solo la cena y... Sé que estuve con Leah en un bar.  
—¿Sabes qué tomaste? —la observé extrañada, pero no por la pregunta en sí. Me preocupaba no saber a ciencia cierta qué y cuánto había bebido. Lena lo comprendió de todos modos—. Te traeré un poco de agua. Dormir te hará sentir mejor.  
—¿A qué hora regresé?  
—Después de la medianoche —replicó ya en la puerta. Algo en su mirada me preocupaba más que el hecho de no tener idea de lo que había ocurrido—. Un guardaespaldas de Leah te trajo.

Resistí el impulso de alcanzar el celular cuando se fue. Tenía intención de llamar a la empresaria para pedirle que me ayudara a recordar, para intentar refrescar mi memoria. Pero me seguía sintiendo demasiado mal como para siquiera estirar el brazo hasta la mesa de noche. Así que solo me acurruqué hasta que dejé de temblar.

Lena se quedó un largo rato sentada junto a la ventana. A pesar de que mi sueño había vuelto y poco sabía de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, de tanto en tanto abría un poco los ojos y la veía allí. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano y los ojos dirigidos a la ciudad.

Después de unas horas salí de la ducha sintiéndome menos pesada. Había dormido bastante, lo notaba en los músculos tensos y el cuerpo medio dormido. Pero era todo un alivio recuperar mi mente y poder alejar ese molesto dolor de cabeza de una vez. No había bebido tanto, o eso era lo que me repetía mientras me sentaba a la mesa cuadrada de la pequeña cocina.

Mientras más me esforzaba por memorizar algún hecho en particular, peor me iba y el dolor de cabeza amenazaba con volver. Me froté el brazo donde la bala me había dado, ya curado pero ciertamente molesto. Llegué a la conclusión de que tendría que hablar con Leah pronto, preguntarle qué rayos había ocurrido y pedirle disculpas por una vergonzosa ebriedad.

Lena apareció en la cocina con el mismo aspecto de siempre. Camiseta blanca, pantalones oscuros y el cabello atado en una cola. Sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza y cuando su escrutinio acabó, se dirigió a la heladera en busca de una botella de agua. Solo cuando se bebió la mitad volvió a mirarme.

—Si tienes algo que decirme puedes hacerlo —señalé en voz baja, cuidando las palabras. Podría quizás estar algo mejor, pero me sentía con pocas ganas de nada. Lo que menos deseaba era discutir con ella.  
—No tengo nada que decirte, Kara.  
—¿Entonces qué te pasa?  
—¿A mí?  
—Pues sí, a ti. Estás actuando de manera extraña —Lena frunció el ceño, dejando la botella a un lado de la mesa que se interponía entre nosotras. Su tono esta vez fue filoso, suave pero peligroso.  
—¿Cómo quieres que actúe?  
—Sabes... Olvídalo.

Me levanté de la silla incapaz de seguir con esa conversación. No estaba de humor para esos juegos, no estaba con ganas de seguir escuchando nada más. Con Lena todo era un misterio, un acertijo que descubrir.

Pero sus palabras me impidieron alejarme de allí.

—No deberías confiar en ella —me fui girando, incrédula ante la seguridad de aquella frase, pero la asesina siguió—, no la conoces.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Quiero decir que embriagarte con ella no fue lo más prudente. Una sola noche y acabas así. No me imagino lo que...  
—¿Te estás escuchando? —Lena apretó los dientes. Su cuerpo inmóvil y la mirada helada me hicieron pensar en la asesina que era bajo toda esa apariencia sencilla—. No tienes... No pienses que por ser mi guardaespaldas tienes algún derecho sobre mí. ¿Y qué si tuve la mala suerte de emborracharme?  
—No lo entiendes.  
—Tú eres la que no entiende que los problemas con tu hermana son solo tuyos. ¡Yo no tengo porqué odiarla! Lo que sea que haya ocurrido entre ustedes no debería...  
—Ni siquiera recuerdas nada —dijo interrumpiendo, su tono seguía igual de tranquilo pero guardaba una molestia bastante clara—, ¿no has pensando en lo que podría haber pasado? ¿En lo que quizás hiciste?

Mantuve mi boca cerrada mientras sus ojos me estudiaban. Había intentado no pensar en ello la última hora. Había tratado de alejar la absurda idea de mi cabeza mientras me duchaba... mientras comía. Lo que no necesitaba era que Lena me lo implicara tan directamente.

—No seas...  
—No puedes decir que no lo hiciste antes —dijo con la expresión vacía—. No me digas que no te embriagaste con una desconocida y tuviste sexo con ella. Porque no la conoces, Kara, no tienes ni idea.  
—Leah no haría nada como eso. Ella fue quien me trajo mientras tú simplemente te ibas.

Honestamente habría deseado no ser testigo del modo en que sus ojos brillaron con resentimiento al bailar en sus labios una sonrisa perversa. Semanas atrás me habría aterrado ese gesto, habría salido corriendo incluso.

—Lo he hecho todo para que confíes en mí, no cometí ningún error —susurró sin borrar de su cara la expresión risueña—. Pero llega Leah con su encantadora presencia, reputación perfecta y filantrópica existencia y con un par de palabras tú confías ciegamente en ella. Si me dejas agregar, en mi opinión, es decepcionante.

En un pestañeo la diversión de su cara se borró, dejando así una dura máscara de frialdad. La mirada que me dedicó antes de pasar por mi lado y encerrarse en su cuarto fue mucho más que asesina.

Planeaba dormir después de haber releído por tercera vez la información extra que Lena me había dado el día anterior. Entre que no paraba de pensar en su comportamiento, lo cortante de sus palabras y la implicación de que tal vez entre Leah y yo había pasado algo... Mi dolor de cabeza había vuelto, un poco menos intenso que antes. Pensaba enviarle un mensaje a la empresaria más tarde para sacarme las posibles dudas, quizás luego de despertar. Pero no había terminado de desvestirme que el celular sobre mi cama empezó a sonar.

—¿Diga?  
—Kara, ¡te he estado llamando toda la mañana!  
—¿Sam? —murmuré alejando el celular de la oreja para ver la pantalla—. ¿Alex está ahí?  
—Se está duchando, tomé prestado su celular.  
—Vale...  
—Y Maggie también está aquí, ¿quieres que te la pase?  
—No es necesario —dije reprimiendo un bostezo, ignorando el hecho de que las tres estaban en el mismo lugar. Considerando que Sam se había acostado con mi hermana y era mejor amiga de Maggie, quién a su vez era la ex de Alex... Pues no tenía la fuerza necesaria para pensar más en ello—. ¿En dónde están?  
—En tu departamento. Alex ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos. Tenemos una bonita noticia que darte.  
—Dispara —respondí dubitativa.  
—¡Iremos a visitarte!  
—¿Qué?  
—Sí, sí, tu madre le dijo a Alex que tenía que hablar contigo pronto y que se tomaría un vuelo a National City. Así que tu hermana le pidió llevarnos para verte, ¿no es genial?  
—¿Mi madre vendrá?  
—Así parece.  
—¿Y por qué no me lo dijo a mí?

El silencio del otro lado me hizo suspirar. Una parte de mi madre siempre sería así por mucho que no lo quisiera; todo a su manera, sin pedir ninguna opinión. Me pasé una mano por el brazo algo adolorido y volví a hablar, tratando de sonar más calmada.

—¿Sabes cuándo vienen?  
—Alex supone que la semana entrante. Todas nos morimos de ganas de volver a verte, Kara. A tu sexy guardaespaldas también —agregó en tono confidente. Escuché risas más allá de la suya y me imaginé que Maggie estaría bastante cerca. Me ahorré las ganas de colgar abruptamente, ellas no tenían la culpa de que mi humor estuviera por los suelos.  
—También las extraño. Avísame si sabes algo más ¿quieres?  
—Claro, pero seguro Eliza no tarda en contartelo —lo dudaba mucho pero qué más daba—. Tengo que cortar, Maggie no para de quejarse de... ¡Ya, ya! Cállate, estoy... Eres un fastidio. Nos hablamos al rato, Kara, ¡te quiero!

Los ruidos extraños acabaron cuando Sam cortó la llamada. Me senté en la cama, exhausta y desanimada. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que todo me había estallado en la cara. Para colmo mi madre me visitaría pronto... Para añadir a la lista de hechos desafortunados.

Me dormí y soñé con unos labios suaves, labios expertos y deliciosos. En ningún momento estuve segura de a quién besaba.

Habían pasado un par de días y ya era de noche. Yo estaba cambiando el vendaje de mi brazo, por muy innecesario que me pareciera, pero me habían indicado tenerlo un tiempo más por si acaso y aunque era muy molesto, no me quedó más remedio que envolver mi hombro de nuevo con las vendas.

Una vez estuve vestida del todo, el aburrimiento se apoderó de mí. Me comí una manzana, miré un poco de televisión y hasta leí por milésima vez el archivo con la información de Hamilton. Todavía no hablaba con Leah, seguía sin ser capaz de contactarme con ella tan pronto. Aún así no estaba lo suficientemente interesada en ello en ese momento.

Estaba cansada de ese hotel, de estar en ese cuarto todo el tiempo encerrada. Era imposible tener una sola idea clara.

Así que decidí que explorar National City sería algo interesante, inspirador incluso. El único problema era que no conocía en absoluto la ciudad y era tarde. Tenía cierta experiencia en perderme en lugares que no debía y acabar en problemas, y eso que aquello había ocurrido en una ciudad que conocía...  
De una u otra manera, lo que tenía que hacer me avergonzaba.

Nos habíamos esquivado los últimos dos días. Al no tener entrevistas programadas muy pronto no tenía muchos lugares a donde ir, por consiguiente Lena no era en teoría mi guardaespaldas y prefería ignorarme siempre que me veía cerca. No planeaba admitir que el hecho de que se le hacía muy fácil hacerme a un lado me molestaba más de lo posible, pero...

La encontré en el sofá de la sala leyendo; no apartó los ojos del libro cuando me acerqué, ni tampoco hizo ningún ademán de prestarme atención cuando hablé:

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —su silencio me hizo tragar saliva y lo intenté de nuevo, tratando de que mi voz no fallara ante su indiferencia—. Necesito despejarme, pero no conozco National City. Me haría sentir más segura si... Si vienes conmigo.

Nada. Ni siquiera una sola mirada. Cambió de página y en su cara no hubo ninguna señal de emoción o interés. Tonta, que tonta me sentía por querer tratar. Que idiota era por ser yo la que se acercara.

Lo único que hice fue darme la vuelta y volver a mi habitación. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, un pesado nudo que se había ido formado con el tiempo y que ya no daba para más lugar. Toda mi vida era así, recordé, toda mi infancia y mi adolescencia... Nunca nadie se había detenido a escuchar lo que tenía para decir y con el tiempo asumí que así las cosas eran mejores, más fáciles. Pero había días en los que costaba pensar que durante años jamás había tenido a una persona dispuesta a oír lo que fuera que quisiera decir. Cualquier cosa.

Por eso no ayudaba que el desinterés de Lena fuera tan directo. Porque resultaba ser ella la única que luego de tanto tiempo se mostraba tan atenta, tan estúpidamente preocupada. Había encontrado a alguien dispuesta a escucharme y ahora me ignoraba.

Probablemente era mi falta de autoestima en esos momentos, o el lado infantil que resurgía tantas veces en las que explotaba, pero sin quererlo ya estaba llorando y por mucho que traté no pude evitarlo. Quise echarle la culpa a la asesina, hacer de cuenta que todo tenía que ver con ella, pero sabía bien que no era cierto. Mi llanto estaba relacionado en su totalidad con una vida sin interés por parte de las personas que más necesitaba, la ojiverde solo me lo había recordado. 

Me senté en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la cama y el rostro escondido entre mis rodillas. Mientras más lloraba más intentaba recordar al menos a alguien, solo una persona que hubiera sido amable conmigo y no por el simple hecho de aprovecharse. Y no podía, ese alguien no existía.

Tenía frío y el pecho me dolía cuando sentí unas manos sobre las mías.

Pero me costaba respirar, y me era difícil no temblar. ¿Por qué era tan patética? ¿Por qué no era igual que mi hermana, o tan fría como mi madre?

—Ven aquí —dijo en un tono tan delicado que quise llorar más. No quería. De ningún modo quería lanzarme a sus brazos. Había logrado sacar adelante la empresa de mi familia al morir mi padre, había podido hacerlo bien sola, no la quería a ella ahí—. No te haré daño.

Mi cuerpo fue cediendo y tiró de mí despacio, acercándome a ella. Sus piernas estaban bajo las mías y sus brazos me rodeaban con fuerza por completo.

—Lo siento, no llores —susurró cerca de mi oído, entonces yo me dejé llevar también por esa tristeza y la abracé por igual. Sentí el aroma de su piel... como el mismo océano, como el más cálido sol, e intenté aferrarme a esa calma para detener las lágrimas—. No me gusta para nada cuando lloras, primero que nada porque lloras feo.

No pude evitar soltar una risa, mis barreras inexistentes ni siquiera intentaron elevarse. Algo de paz, necesitaba un poco de paz. Cerré los ojos e inhalé.

—¿Ves? Te hice reír —agregó frotando mi espalda. No tenía modo de negar que nunca me había sentido más protegida. Su tono fue incluso más suave al volver a hablar—. No tolero verte mal. Mi contrato de guardaespaldas no me lo permite. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces? Me obligas a establecer contacto físico con mi cliente —un momento después ya no lloraba, pero no quería soltarla, no estaba lista—. ¿Quieres hablar?

Negué con la cabeza y Lena no dijo nada por un rato. Sus caricias en mi espalda eran tranquilizantes y hasta llegué a cuestionarme cómo una asesina experimentada podía llegar a ser así.

Temiendo que hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo comencé a alejarme de sus brazos y evité por todos los medios su cara mientras me subía a la cama. Solamente miré en su dirección cuando estuve bajo las sábanas. Se veía tan transparente... Como ella misma.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir, aún desde el suelo.  
—No era por ti... No exactamente.  
—Aún así. Me suelo comportar como una niña a veces. No es tu culpa.  
—Bien.  
—Bien —repitió con una muy pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos me ardían y pese a que el sueño ansiaba llevarme, no quería alejarme de esa burbuja de calma todavía—. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí en el suelo un momento? Prometo irme en unos minutos.  
—No —el desánimo fue visible mientras se ponía de pie, pero me apresuré a agregar—, no quiero que te quedes ahí. ¿Sería mucho pedir si duermes conmigo? Solo esta noche. Por esta vez.

Por un segundo estuve segura de que se negaría. Cierta duda le apareció en la mirada antes de alejarla y asentir con la cabeza. Se quitó solo las botas y el pantalón de cuero y procuré tranquilizar mi latido acelerado cuando se metió a la cama después de apagar la luz.

Una asesina... La única que me quería escuchar, la única a quien le importaba oírme.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —dijo tras de mí y su aliento me erizó la piel del cuello. Esperé que en la oscuridad no fuera testigo del detalle de mi nerviosismo.  
—¿Dormir contigo? No puede ser tan malo.  
—Acerca de todo. De mí.  
—No estoy segura de nada —confesé cerrando los ojos. Sentía su calor a pesar de que no nos estábamos tocando—. Pero no quiero dormir sola hoy.  
—¿Sabías que hay gente que hace esto profesionalmente?  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí. Les pagan para abrazarse, acurrucarse, cosas así mientras duermen —aseguró cada vez más bajo, algo me decía que el sueño también la estaba alcanzando—. Tienes suerte de que te lo estoy dejando gratis.  
—Aún no nos acurrucamos, así que yo sigo ganando.

Lena respiró hondo, yo suspiré despacio. Y en cuestión de segundos acabé por dormirme.


	11. Chapter 11

—Quiero pedirte disculpas.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Por haberte secuestrado.

Lena me mantuvo la mirada varios segundos, en tanto yo procesaba lo que acababa de decir.

Estábamos desayunando en el bufé del hotel. Luego de despertar al mismo tiempo y encontrarnos la una a la otra en la misma cama habíamos decidido ir a comer algo. Verla tan desorientada, como si hubiera olvidado la noche anterior, me causó cierta ternura que preferí no comentarle. Por mucho que el rostro adormilado junto al cabello desordenado me hicieran sonrojar apenas mirarla.

Sacudí mis pensamientos y volví a la situación actual.

—Entonces admites que me secuestraste.  
—Te consideraba una invitada, pero sí, lo pongo de ese modo así te sientes mejor —ironizó. Cogió uno de los pastelitos a mitad de la mesa y pasó el índice por la crema azulada, luego se llevó el dedo a la boca—. En el fondo sabía que te dejaría ir, pero no podía confiar lo suficiente en mis instintos.  
—¿Y tus instintos decían... ?  
—Que me arrepentiría si mataba a una mujer tan linda como tú —puse los ojos en blanco y Lena me sonrió, yendo a por otro bocado del pastel. A medio camino se detuvo—. Honestamente, ¿me habrías denunciado si te dejaba ir ese mismo día?  
—Bueno... Estaba muy asustada. Y no te conocía. Es muy probable que hubiera corrido a la comisaría más cercana.

Lena no quitó los ojos de mí. Y yo me sentí nerviosa bajo ese modo particular que tenía de observarme. Pensé de nuevo en mi respuesta, y en lo extraña que sonaba. ¿Acaso la conocía ahora? ¿Acaso ya no estaba asustada?

—Me alegra no haberte asesinado —murmuró mientras yo bebía de mi jugo. Ella había dejado ya de comer—. Y me alegra estar aquí.  
—¿Por qué? Conociendo tu trabajo real pensaría que este es el peor lugar en el que te gustaría estar —Lena ladeó la cabeza y mantuvo la vista fija en su vaso de agua, absorta en sus pensamientos e inexpresiva.  
—Me gusta no estar siempre en el mismo sitio.

No era la respuesta que esperaba y por como esquivaba mi mirada, tampoco la completa verdad. Pero confiando en que era cierto que no toleraba mentir, decidí dejarlo pasar.

Esperó a que terminé mi desayuno para ponerse de pie y luego nos encaminamos al ascensor. Ya dentro en aquel silencio no pude mantener la boca cerrada.

—Sobre lo del otro día... Siento que dejamos las cosas un poco inconclusas —Lena, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, levantó una ceja en mi dirección.  
—¿Te refieres a nuestro beso? —su manera de decirlo con esa serenidad imposible de quebrar me hizo sonrojar. Ella siguió—. No sé qué estás sugiriendo con esas cosas inconclusas, pero estoy más que dispuesta a besarte otro poco si es lo que quieres.  
—¡No es a lo que me refería! O sea sí, no... No más besos. Lo que quiero decir es que no hablamos realmente sobre lo que pasó ese día. El beso, luego la cena y tú te fuiste.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ella fue la primera en salir. Medio minuto después ya había pasado su tarjeta por la puerta y estábamos en la sala. Solo allí se detuvo a verme.

—Pensé que no querías volver a tocar ese tema.  
—No me gusta dejar las cosas solo así. Y sí, comenzando por ese beso.  
—Hablaba en serio cuando dije que no pretendía hacerte pagar por mi ayuda. Tienes que entender que nunca harás nada que no quieras, no conmigo —era imposible que Lena no hubiera notado la insistencia de ese beso, no podía solo creer que era a causa del intercambio por su ayuda. Pero pensarlo me hizo sentir más avergonzada conmigo misma, ya que era admitir, otra vez, que el beso había significado mucho más.  
—¿Por qué seguiste besándome entonces?

Lena sonrió pero algo en el gesto me dio la impresión de que no era más que una fachada. Aun así poco tardó en recuperarse a sí misma.

—No soy un ángel ni por asomo. Si vienes a mi cuarto y haces lo que hiciste ese día no tengo más remedio que rendirme a tu encantador romanticismo. Además, que seas extremamente hermosa no ayuda a la situación —sonrió todavía más cuando fruncí el entrecejo ante el... ¿cumplido? ¿Era posible aceptar halagos de parte de asesinas a sueldo? Negué con la cabeza y la ojiverde caminó hasta el sofá, dejándose caer en el medio—. Con respecto a lo demás, no hay nada de lo que hablar.  
—Te fuiste sin más.  
—Sabemos las dos que no era mi lugar. Por mucho que lamento no haberme quedado, está claro que de hacerlo no habrías vuelto como lo hiciste. En fin, así son las cosas.

Por milésima vez en la semana busqué en mi memoria algo de esa noche. No recordaba nada más allá de la cena, muy apenas tenía la certeza de haber estado con Leah en un bar. Pero luego de eso mi mente era un desastre, me era imposible rescatar algún instante del momento en que volví al hotel.

Quería hablar con Leah pronto pero su celular daba constantemente ocupado y no me emocionaba la idea de enviarle un mensaje de texto y arreglar el lío en mi cabeza de esa manera. Ir hasta su empresa por algo tan insignificante no era mucho mejor, así que esperaba.

—Sé que no tenía derecho a molestarme. O meterme en lo que decidas hacer con tu vida privada. Admito que esa parte fue mi culpa. No debí dejar que mis problemas personales te alcanzaran a ti.  
—Te refieres a tu pasado con Leah ¿no es así? —Lena se acomodó en el sofá, con una expresión de lo más distante apareciendo en su cara apenas nombré a su hermana—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes para que acabaran así?   
—No es algo para conversar a las diez de la mañana, querida Kara.

Asentí, teniendo en claro que no me diría nada más. Sabiendo también que estaba siendo demasiado intrusiva opté por darle algo de espacio y desaparecí en mi cuarto para leer los detalles de mi siguiente entrevista.

Ocho horas más tarde salíamos del edificio con las manos vacías. Serena Zhang, la mujer con quién tenía previsto el encuentro, había tenido que irse de la ciudad por una emergencia y por supuesto nadie me lo había hecho saber.

Por lo que mientras yo farfullaba palabrotas de camino a la camioneta, Lena se reía a mis espaldas.

—No puedo creer que salí de la cama por esto —le espeté al aire, a unos metros de la puerta del acompañante. Esta vez Lena había conducido—. Estaba muy feliz con ese helado. Además ya terminaba la segunda temporada de...

De un tirón algo me hizo retroceder. No algo, sino Lena. Antes de poder quejarme por lo que estaba ocurriendo la mujer me tomó de la mano y empezó a correr de vuelta hacia el edificio, casi arrastrándome con ella. Correr era difícil cuando Lena estaba en mejor forma que yo, sumándole la confusión a mi estado.

Abrí la boca para hablar justo cuando una explosión resonó a mis espaldas. Entonces nos detuvimos. Lena no me soltó mientras se giraba a ver la camioneta destrozada donde el humo negro ya alcanzaba unos metros. Sus ojos se perdieron en alguna otra parte de la calle, en un par de edificios cercanos, como buscando algo más.

Pero en mi pecho el corazón me latía demasiado deprisa. Estaba muy asustada y aturdida para entender lo que pasaba por lo que me costó prestarle atención a la voz a mi lado, llamándome una y otra vez.

—Kara. Kara, tenemos que irnos.  
—Había una bomba en...  
—Mírame —musitó suavemente. Al acercarse a mi rostro pude salir de mi trance—. Tienes que confiar en mí. Tienes que correr. ¿De acuerdo?   
—¿Correr?

Lena me arrastraba otra vez al interior del edificio. Los pocos empleados nos miraron extrañados al pasar como una exhalación frente a la recepción hacia una puerta cercana a los ascensores. Pero yo seguí corriendo, esforzándome por mantener el mismo ritmo que Lena.

El aliento ya me faltaba cuando miré atrás y vi a tres hombres parados en la entrada, tan descomunales físicamente como el chofer de Lena. Justo cuando la ojiverde abría la puerta uno de ellos giró la cabeza en nuestra dirección y, después de decir algo a sus compañeros, comenzaron a correr hacia nosotras.

Solo volví en sí al sentir el tirón de la ojiverde en mi brazo al empujarme dentro.

—Mierda, mierda, nos están siguiendo —murmuré procurando no tropezar al darme cuenta de que se trataba de una escalera. Lena me tomó otra vez de la mano, luego de que su escrutinio del lugar acabara, y empezamos a correr por tercera vez, ahora hacia abajo—. Cielos, van a matarnos. Nos alcanzarán. ¡Moriré a los veinticinco! Oh, no... No a los veinticinco.  
—Mi querida Kara, es un buen momento para que tengas un poco más de fe en mí.  
—¡Hay tres matones detrás nuestro! —exclamé doblando al final de las escaleras, bajando aún más y respirando a duras penas. Por otro lado Lena solo corría sin mirar atrás, sin mostrar siquiera una pizca de agotamiento. Aunque tenía que agradecer eso; si ella perdía las energías en ese momento estaríamos las dos perdidas.  
—Unos metros más.

Me seguí aferrando a su mano como si de ello se tratara mi supervivencia. Muy a pesar del dolor en mi pecho y lo mal que estaba respirando tenía que seguir corriendo, aunque no pudiera entender como demonios había acabado en esa situación.

Lena apenas aminoró el paso cuando una puerta apareció al final de una curva. El movimiento con el que la abrió fue tan rápido y limpio que me hubiera sentido asombrada de ser otro el momento. Pero no, en ese instante ya estábamos corriendo en pleno estacionamiento.

—Lena... Lena necesito detenerme un...

Un disparo detrás de mí me hizo callar y acelerar el paso. Luego otro, más cerca de mis pies, logró que gritara una maldición al aire.

Doblamos una esquina, seguimos una fila de autos aparcados en la oscuridad y luego, finalmente, acabamos por detenernos detrás de una camioneta, entre la pared y la puerta del conductor. Traté con todas mis fuerzas de recuperar el aliento y no hacer demasiado ruido mientras el aire regresaba a mis pulmones. Las piernas me temblaban, el corazón me latía enloquecido y sobretodo el miedo de ser encontradas me vibraba en la piel. Solo cuando tuve unos segundos para calmarme pude ser consciente de que Lena estaba respirando lentamente, con la vista en el suelo.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? Qué... ¿Qué rayos está pasando?  
—Me temía que algo que así ocurriría tarde o temprano —murmuró llevándose la mano al tobillo y sacando un cuchillo de hoja muy fina, lo que no me sorprendió. De los bolsillos de la chaqueta se sacó un par de guantes de cuero y se los colocó a una velocidad poco normal—. Lo que voy a pedirte ahora es muy importante.  
—No estarás pensando en ir a enfrentarlos tú sola.  
—Tienes que quedarte aquí.  
—¡Estás loca! —le espeté en la voz más baja que pude utilizar. Lena, después de mirar a la izquierda, volvió a poner los ojos verdes en mí.  
—Volveré por ti. Te lo prometo.  
—Por favor.

Su mirada cayó hasta el agarre de mi mano en su muñeca y se demoró un instante en alzar la vista de nuevo. Algo extraño habitaba en su mirada en ese momento, una emoción diferente y peligrosa que se mezclaba con la sorpresa de mi comportamiento.

—No me dejes aquí —susurré. Mis manos temblaban y mi cuerpo estaba totalmente aterrado, pero lo siguiente no pude preverlo. En su boca se dibujó una sonrisa, igual a todas las que siempre me dedicaba. Entonces, con esa particular despreocupación suya, dijo;  
—Voy a llevarte a ver una película esta noche, al cine más caro de esta ciudad. Joder que sí.

Mi confusión no hizo más que multiplicarse cuando se inclinó y unió sus labios con los míos.

Por un fugaz, muy corto segundo, Lena me besó como si todo dependiera de ello, luego sentí su sonrisa sobre mi boca antes de alejarse y desaparecer.

La suavidad de sus labios todavía la sentía en los míos y me sonrojé al ser consciente de que el miedo había sido reemplazado por la conmoción del beso. Ya no estaba segura cuál era el motivo por el que mi corazón seguía latiendo deprisa.

Un minuto después escuché ruidos no demasiado lejos y me atreví a levantar la cabeza para ver en la oscuridad. En ese mismo momento otro disparo resonó en todo el lugar y el corazón me subió a la garganta.

Una serie de golpes, el sonido de forcejeo... y un latido más tarde el inconfundible ruido de alguien estrellándose contra un auto. Supuse que eso logró que la alarma se encendiera, por lo que las luces intermitentes me dieron en toda la cara, mostrando también a dos hombres acercándose peligrosamente a Lena, a no más de cinco metros de distancia de mí.

En dónde estaría el tercero, yo no lo sabía. Pero lo que me preocupaba era el arma que uno de ellos acababa de sacar, según lo que podía apreciar su brazo temblaba notoriamente mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de Lena.

—¿En dónde está? —dijo el otro, su tono agitado sonó demasiado forzado como para aparentar una calma que no tenía. Alcancé a ver como la asesina sonreía de oreja a oreja y como levantaba las dos manos en el aire, a modo de burlona rendición.  
—No tengo idea de lo que están hablando.  
—Perra —masculló el de la pistola antes de acercarse y plantarle un rodillazo en el estómago. Estaba muy segura de que le había dado precisamente en la herida. Me llevé una mano a la boca para ahogar el grito que amenazó con escapar cuando volvió a pegarle en el mismo sitio.

El matón retrocedió un paso mientras Lena se recuperaba y volvía a erguirse, con la misma maldita sonrisa en la cara. No se había quejado para nada. En sus ojos incluso brillaba un entusiasmo cada vez más grande.

—¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?  
—Dinos dónde está.  
—¿Quién?

Cuando el tipo del arma le estrelló la empuñadura en la mandíbula supe que el grito que había escapado desde lo más profundo de mi garganta había resonado en todo el estacionamiento. No fui capaz de respirar o moverme, tampoco tuve tiempo de retroceder cuando uno de ellos apareció detrás de mí y me tomó por la cintura. Su aliento caliente en mi cuello me provocó náuseas mientras me arrastraba sin esfuerzo hacia Lena y el hombre del arma.

La ojiverde tenía el labio partido y un moretón en la línea de la mandíbula, pero nada más allá de eso. Los otros dos, por otro lado, tenían cortes sangrientos en toda la cara. No quise ponerle mucha atención al que estaba en el suelo, inmóvil junto al auto donde seguía sonando la alarma.

—¿Ves? No fue tan difícil —dijo entre risas el que me sostenía. Su aliento olía a vino barato y cigarrillos.

Observé a Lena frente a mí y articulé una disculpa con los labios. Pero sus ojos ya habían abandonado los míos y estudiaban la manera en que la mano del tipo tras de mí presionaba mi cintura.

—Tienes treinta segundos para soltarla —el que le apuntaba frunció el ceño. Extremadamente divertido miró a su compañero y los dos se rieron muy alto. Pero ellos no veían, no parecían entender que la mujer allí presente los contemplaba con una serenidad poco natural en alguien que estaba siendo amenazada con un arma.  
—Ahora nos da órdenes.  
—¿Es tu zorra? —cuestionó en dirección a Lena, cerca de mi oído. Su tono estaba lleno de una perversidad asquerosa e intenté nuevamente soltarme y forcejear contra su cuerpo, pero sin éxito—. ¿No te gusta compartir, eh?  
—Te quedan diez.

Lo que me preocupó no fue su voz gélida, ni la mirada oscurecida, tampoco el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio inferior y le daba un aspecto mucho más aterrador. Lo que me hizo lamentar la existencia del pobre diablo a mis espaldas fue lo que él hizo.  
Su mano libre levantó mi blusa y se posicionó en mi estómago descubierto, provocándome escalofríos debido al toque helado. Se quedó un momento allí, mientras reía con el otro tipo a carcajadas. Los ojos verdes me miraron durante medio segundo, imposibles de leer, antes de que en su mano apareciera un cuchillo y se lanzara a la garganta del hombre armado, quién tan distraído como estaba ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que pasaba. Para cuando cayó al suelo su cuello estaba bañado en sangre. Él por supuesto muerto.

Tomé aquella situación como mi señal para hacer algo y empujé mi brazo hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas. Mi codo dio de lleno con el costado del matón y fui capaz de soltarme de su agarre cuando se dobló por el dolor.

Lena no me miró cuando pasó por mi lado y tomó al hombre, el doble de grande que ella, y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. La sangre brotó de su nariz al instante y la asesina no tardó en asestarle otro golpe, esta vez en la garganta.

No le costaba respirar, de hecho ni siquiera se veía muy diferente a lo normal.

Cuando lo tiró al suelo después de hundirle la rodilla en la entrepierna sacó su celular y marcó con rapidez.

—Mike, tengo algo que te gustará. Te necesito aquí mañana temprano. No, esta vez yo me haré cargo. Perfecto, eso estará bien, adiós.  
—¿Lena?

Solo me miró cuando terminó de escribir en el teléfono, su expresión seguía siendo igual de dura, pero al menos el enfado asesino ya no estaba allí.

—¿Qué... qué le ocurrirá?  
—Te aseguro que no quieres saberlo.  
—Lena —insistí, cuando sacó de su bolsillo trasero una pequeña caja rectangular. Del interior sacó una pastilla que forzó en la garganta del tipo en el suelo, quién casi al minuto dejó de lamentarse por el dolor y quedó inconsciente—. ¿Lo matarás?

Era un poco infantil si tenía en consideración la facilidad con la que le había cortado el cuello al otro. Como si nada.

—Nos recogerán en cinco minutos —indicó sacándose los guantes pegajosos por la sangre y tirándolos al suelo—. Tenemos que irnos.  
—¿Solo lo dejaras aquí?  
—Alguien vendrá por él y luego yo me encargaré. En otro momento.  
—Lena, lo que acaba de ocurrir...  
—Escucha bien, Kara, porque no lo repetiré dos veces —dijo mirándome a los ojos. Había tanta frialdad en esa mirada que solo así pude asimilar que lo que estaba pasando no era producto de mi imaginación—. Soy una asesina, es para lo que me he preparado y lo que siempre voy a ser. Pero te dije un día que no dejaría que nadie te pusiera una mano encima y, asesina o no, estoy aquí para cumplir con mi palabra. Nadie te hará daño mientras esté yo cerca, pero mis métodos serán algo a lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Me quedé sin palabras, atónita frente a esa seguridad, a la realidad de esa promesa. ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñada en cuidarme? ¿Qué sentido tenía proteger a alguien que conocía hace tan poco? Esas preguntas llevaron a otras y en cuestión de segundos mi mente volvió a ser un desastre.

Un auto de ventanas oscuras aparcó a unos metros con el motor en marcha y Lena caminó en su dirección, yo acabé por hacer lo mismo.

Una vez dentro solo quise estar lejos de ahí, lejos de la asesina inclusive. Había presenciado por segunda vez como mataba a alguien sin vacilar. Y eso era lo que necesitaba entender de una vez por todas; no era una guardaespaldas, ni ninguna posible amiga a quien podía llegar a conocer, era una asesina experimentada que no lo dudaría dos veces si necesitaba matarme.

Sería tan fácil deshacerse de mí que volví a odiar no saber porqué se molestaba en ponerse en riesgo a causa mía.

* * *

 

Nos habíamos detenido frente a una casa igual a todas las otras. Lena esperó a que yo saliera del auto para caminar hasta la puerta y se quedó en la entrada, observando la calle vacía mientras el sol se ponía a lo lejos.

Una vez entré, algo fuera de lugar, la asesina cerró la puerta. Hacía un frío terrible en aquella pequeña sala.

—Creí que iríamos devuelta al hotel.  
—No es seguro volver hoy, ni mañana... Ni nunca —dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina. Por puro aturdimiento la seguí y observé cómo se lavaba las manos, llenas de sangre—. Estaremos aquí un par de días hasta que decida cuál es el mejor lugar para ti.  
—Lena...

Agregó más jabón a la palma de su mano y me miró por sobre el hombro. Me era tan extraño asimilar que hacía no más de diez minutos había matado a dos hombres y se mostraba ahora tan relajada. No existía esa vibra asesina de antes o el enfado helado con el que le había destrozado la garganta al matón. Su expresión era la más calmada... Su mirada tan suave como antes.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuando las palabras no pudieron salir de mi boca. Cerró el grifo y se secó las manos, quitándose después la chaqueta la tiró al suelo.  
—Casi nos matan.  
—No habría permitido eso.  
—¿Cómo supiste que había una bomba en el auto?

Pasó por mi lado y volvió a la sala, esta vez para asegurar las ventanas y correr las cortinas.

—No lo sé, sentí que algo iba mal.  
—¿Solo así?  
—En mi trabajo tengo que confiar muy seguido en mis instintos.  
—Todo esto es una locura —murmuré sentándome en un sillón viejo—. ¿Por qué alguien querría matarme?  
—Creo que tú sabes bien la respuesta.  
—Hamilton.

Lena se sentó en el brazo del sofá frente a mí con expresión tranquila. Envidiaba esa calma y lo fácil que era para ella no entrar en pánico con cualquier situación que se le presentase.

—Sabía que esto pasaría. Es mi culpa, yo fui quién te dio esa información —suspiró y al cruzarse de brazos los músculos se le marcaron notoriamente.  
—Hiciste lo correcto, Lena. No puedo tolerar pensar en lo que habría sido esa entrevista de no saber lo que en verdad es. Un monstruo. Se merece ir a la cárcel.  
—Estás en peligro, ¿lo sabes verdad? Más hombres seguirán apareciendo, y si no puede de esa forma entonces intentará deshacerse de ti de la manera más sucia que encuentre.  
—¿Puedo contar con tu ayuda? Sé que sería más fácil para ti solo irte, volver a Nueva York te solucionaría el desastre de tener que cuidar de mí, pero tú... ¿Qué?

Lena me sonreía como si le estuviera contando el chiste más gracioso. Pero, más allá de mi confusión, comenzaba a sentir que su sonrisa era una de las cosas más bellas que había visto nunca.

—Nada, es solo que te ves preciosa cuando me pides ayuda —se mordió el labio en tanto yo me sonrojaba y luché por mantenerle la mirada, esperando que mi vergüenza pasara—. No voy a irme, Kara, tengo un contrato.  
—Eres una asesina, realmente no...  
—Ya sé, ya sé, no soy ninguna guardaespaldas. ¿Pero qué mejor que una asesina profesional para protegerte?  
—Espero que algún día me digas la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí.  
—Sabes que no miento —señaló sin quitar los ojos de los míos, los suyos destilaban una intensidad hipnotizante—. Quiero ayudarte. Y por como están las cosas, cuidarte también.  
—Vale... Está bien.

Se separó del sofá y luego de mirar la hora en el estante sobre la pequeña chimenea suspiró.

—Ahora tengo que irme.  
—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?  
—De vuelta al hotel. Si están ahí...  
—Si están ahí van a lastimarte —la interrumpí, levantándome también—. ¿No fueron suficientes esos golpes? ¡No puedes solo ir como si nada por tu cuenta!  
—Tengo que hacerlo, puedo hallar más información si encuentro más de ellos. Alguien estará fuera asegurándose de que estés a salvo, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Se dirigió al armario junto a la puerta y desde lo más profundo de mi interior surgió la necesidad de detenerla.

—Sí tengo de qué preocuparme —murmuré cuando se subía la cremallera de una chaqueta gris. Su rostro estaba medio oculto por las sombras pero alcancé a divisar la duda... O tal vez la sorpresa de mi afirmación—. No sé cómo lograste soportar esos golpes pero no estoy segura de cuantos más logres aguantar.  
—Te preocupa mi bienestar.  
—Sí, sí, puedes decirme lo idiota que soy por hacerlo.  
—No pienso eso —dijo en el mismo tono suave, sereno.  
—¿Y qué piensas?  
—Que eres muy extraña.  
—Sin duda un cumplido que no me esperaba —repliqué con una risa nerviosa. Pero Lena no se inmutó; me seguía mirando como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta a algo—. ¿Por qué soy extraña, señorita asesina?  
—Sigues aquí después de verme matar a alguien, de nuevo. Y te preocupa que algo me ocurra.  
—Yo lo llamaría tener empatía.

Asintió pero no en el modo en que alguien está de acuerdo con el otro, nada más allá de un movimiento mecánico. ¿Empatía? Que estúpido sonaba. ¿Pero qué más podía decirle cuando ni yo entendía mis propias acciones?

—Sabes que igual debo ir. Y si tienes más confianza en mí, también estarías al tanto de que no pueden hacerme daño. No soy fácil de matar, querida Kara.

Cierto, pero por muchas destrezas que tuviera no me fiaba de lo que los hombres de Hamilton podían hacerle si la atrapaban. Me acerqué otro paso, inconscientemente preparada para detenerla si decidía solo irse por la puerta. Y aún así cuando se alejó hasta tener la mano en el picaporte mi cuerpo no quiso responder.

—Dijiste que iríamos al cine —dije alzando la voz aunque estuviéramos a no más de dos metros. Lena se volteó totalmente inexpresiva, muy atenta a mi postura nerviosa y yo volví a sonrojarme. Me sentía toda una niña en la situación más imposible, desesperada por detenerla—. Y he de creer que cumples con tu palabra.  
—Eres...  
—Ya me dijiste lo extraña que soy. Ahora vamos al cine —en sus labios se formó una sonrisa tonta y se alejó despacio de la puerta. En cuestión de segundos estuvo frente a mi rostro y podría jurar, una y otra vez, que la manera en la que me miraba nunca la había visto en nadie más.  
—Eres tan, tan hermosa —murmuró sin quitar los ojos de los míos—. Me comienza a preocupar el control que quieres tener sobre mí.  
—Eso no es...  
—Demasiado hermosa para mi propio bien —ronroneó, mirando descaradamente mis labios y haciendo que mi corazón traicionero se agitara en mi pecho. Se acercó unos centímetros y cuando pensé que todo en mí explotaría, sus labios acariciaron mi mejilla por un fugaz instante—. Vamos al cine.

Parecía increíble que después de un mes estar en un auto con ella no me hiciera sentir como una presa. Saber que era capaz de protegerme de peligros que no terminaba de conocer y estar de acuerdo con ello... Mi mente no llegaba aún a la razón por la que cual estar con la asesina me otorgaba una sensación de calma. Pero al menos ya había dejado de intentar encontrar una manera de alejarla y por una vez, estaba bien con eso.

El hombre de Lena nos dejó frente a un cine media hora después. Luego de tomar una ducha y vestirme con la muda de ropa que sospechosamente esperaba en el cuarto de invitados, nos fuimos ya entrada la noche.

Le aseguré que cualquier película estaría bien, demasiado distraída en la manera casual en la que vestía; jeans negros y un suéter azul muy suave. Claro que olvidando de comentarle ciertos detalles me vi atrapada en una sala de cine donde estaba por comenzar una película de terror. Y no había cosa que yo odiara más que ese género. Pero Lena ya estaba sentada y no me quedó más que hacer lo mismo al tiempo que las últimas luces se apagaban.

Nos encontrábamos cerca del fondo, en el centro de la fila y alrededor de nosotras no habían demasiadas personas. Toda la pequeña multitud estaba concentrada adelante, muy emocionada por el estreno que a mí ya quería ponerme nerviosa y ni comenzaba.

Lena me acercó las palomitas de maíz sin quitar los ojos de los tráilers en pantalla y tomé un par solo para no tener que admitir que prefería salir corriendo.

—¿Estás buscando salidas de emergencia? —dijo cuando por tercera vez miré hacia la derecha. La película había empezado hace un minuto y no tenía interés alguno en adentrarme en la trama.  
—Eh... Puede que las películas de miedo no sean de mi estilo.  
—¿Eres de susto fácil? —preguntó, y me encontré con el brillo de sus ojos viéndome fijamente.  
—No disfruto de verlas, ¿vale? Por lo general solo soy capaz de mirar una, una vez por mes, y con compañía.  
—Estás de suerte, tienes mi dulce presencia —indicó con una sonrisa y bebió de su soda—. Vamos, Kara, es nuestra primera vez en un cine. La última no cuenta porque solo planeabas escapar.  
—Espera, ¿lo sabías?

Recordé para mi pesar cuando estaba secuestrada semanas atrás y mi tonta idea había sido ir a un cine. Por lo visto no me había servido en nada el actuar con naturalidad y nuevamente no me sorprendió que ella lo notara.

Solamente me sonrió y volvió su atención a la película.

Por los siguientes veinte minutos nada demasiado aterrador sucedió. Pero la usual introducción aburrida de toda película de terror me dejó interesada lo necesario para seguirle el hilo a la historia de la protagonista. Le eché un vistazo a la mujer a mi lado, muy concentrada en la barra de cereal que estaba comiendo y la escena que ahora transcurría. ¿Es que nunca se quedaba sin hambre?

Un par de minutos más tarde los sonidos extraños empezaron a llenar toda la sala y yo me vi a mí misma pensando en excusas para salir durante un rato. ¿Ir al baño? Era una opción viable, la verdad. ¿A por más palomitas? Al estómago infinito de Lena seguro le interesaría.

Un grito desgarrador hizo saltar a más de alguno cuando yo no estaba mirando (una sombra a mi lado me había hecho obsesionar con el asiento vacío a mi derecha). Pero terminé por volver a la película, tan estresada por esos endemoniados sonidos y... La sangre en una pared formando un extraño dibujo, como si una cosa invisible estuviera pintando con el dedo.

Me latía el corazón deprisa cuando sentí la mano de Lena apoyarse en mi rodilla. Más que ayudar hizo que me sintiera todavía más nerviosa. Como si ese día no fuera ya lo suficientemente abrumador, como si hubiera olvidado ya el beso en el estacionamiento. No, no, ella pensaba que tocarme serviría de algo y... Mi mano se encontró sobre la suya en un movimiento casi natural cuando una escena en particular me hizo ahogar un grito.

Pero al contrario de lo que habría pensado que era correcto, no la retiré y la ojiverde tampoco hizo ademán de quitarla. Más aún me dio un apretón suave en la rodilla y, por muy ilógico que era, me hizo sentir menos agitada.

No creía estar segura de querer mirarla a la cara. No cuando su mano se había movido un par de centímetros por mi pierna y no había hecho nada para quitarla. Tragué saliva y me relamí los labios. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo tanta sed de repente?

—Solo es una película, Kara —la oí murmurar, su voz sonaba muy profunda. Me había revuelto en mi asiento justo cuando ocurría otra muerte pero ya no era el espíritu aniquilador lo que me ponía nerviosa.

Tenía todavía mi mano sobre la suya cuando sus dedos se movieron hacia abajo, muy apenas. Hice todo lo posible por controlar mi respiración, por no darle a entender tan fácilmente que lo que hacía me estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Pero claro que lo sabía, claro que estaba al tanto del calor que traspasaba vergonzosamente mi ropa y del modo en que mi propia mano no se alejaba de la suya.

Me di cuenta de lo jodida que estaba cuando un momento más tarde buscando una mejor posición, la fricción me confirmó esa humedad que necesitaba negar.

Apreté los dientes con el fin de no maldecirla en plena sala.

—¿Necesitas aire? Te ves un poco roja —dijo inocentemente. Su mano seguía en el mismo lugar, cerca de mi muslo pero ni siquiera lo bastante para provocarme semejante estado. ¿Por qué demonios estaba así entonces?  
Al responder, evité a toda costa no mirarla.  
—Estoy bien.  
—¿Te está gustando la película?  
—Es muy entretenida —susurré, pensando en como sus dedos ahora se acercaban sin vergüenza al interior de mi muslo. De repente a la asesina le resultó interesante cambiar drásticamente de tema.  
—¿Estás usando la ropa que te di?

Como si fuera un embrujo el que había puesto sobre mí y estuviera cansada de resistirlo, la miré de una vez. Estaba lo bastante cerca, sonriendo como solo ella podía y generando en mis mejillas un calor extra. No podía hacer eso, sabía que no debía.

—¿A todas tus amistades les regalas ropa interior de encaje? —la insinuación pareció divertirle.  
—Solo a reporteras sexys en peligro inminente.  
—Me lo parecía —murmuré ante la leve presión de su mano muy cerca de mi entrepierna. Al acercarse aún más y poner los labios cerca de mi oído, por poco suspiro en voz alta al sentir su aliento al hablar;  
—¿Hace cuánto alguien no te toca como es debido?  
—Lena.  
—¿Sí, Kara?  
—Eres... Eres un total fastidio.

Agradecía la oscuridad en esa sala, que nadie nos prestase atención también era motivo de alivio. Porque a Lena no solo no le importaba estar a la vista de todo el mundo sino que daba la sensación de que le excitaba mucho más lo que podía salir de allí. ¿Y a mí? Pues yo estaba en un lugar muy lejano, flotando en alguna nube perdida sin saber muy bien como continuar o detenerme. Lo que mi cuerpo anhelaba era bastante obvio, pero mi mente no se dignaba a ceder en ese juego.

Respiré hondo cuando volvió a poner su boca cerca de mi oído y, con el tono más delicado, susurró;

—¿Qué harás tú al respecto?


	12. Chapter 12

—¿Un cine no es demasiado público para las cosas que estás pensando? —dije mirándola directamente a la cara. Aunque Lena no se deshizo de su sonrisa.  
—¿Y qué es lo que pienso?  
—En lo que podrías hacer si te lo permito.  
—¿Como por ejemplo? —inquirió incitante. Resistí la tentación de morderme los labios... Lena estaba tan cerca.  
—Te mueres de ganas de tocarme.  
—Al menos lo sabes —repuso con una sonrisa divertida y su mano, debajo de la mía, apretó juguetonamente mi muslo—. En todo caso siempre hay cientos de lugares a los que podemos ir si la falta de privacidad del cine te incomoda.  
—Estás haciendo esto tan difícil.

No es que ella no fuera consciente del poder que tenía en mí, pero afirmarlo cuando nuestra relación se volvía tan tensa de a ratos... Sin dudas era todo un paso del que sinceramente no me arrepentía.

—Ignora por una noche lo que hago y quién soy, Kara. Te prometo que valdrá la pena.  
—Me temo que ya ignoro lo que haces desde el beso del otro día —dije ruborizándome. ¿De dónde salían esas confesiones que intentaba a toda costa guardar bajo llave?

Vi sorpresa en su expresión y percibí también una emoción distinta creciendo en el verde claro.

—Dime que podemos salir de aquí —murmuró, medio pidió. Esa intensidad no tardó en dejarme sin aliento y solo pude asentir, quejándome internamente cuando su mano abandonó mi pierna.

Lena rápidamente tomó mi mano y me encontré siguiéndola escaleras arriba, abandonando la sala en cuestión de segundos y acabando en la calle un momento después.

—¿Dónde iremos?  
—Te dejaré elegir a ti —explicó con el tono más sensual que le había escuchado nunca—. Podemos ir al mejor hotel de National City y tendrás la noche más caliente de tu vida. O puedo llevarte a un bar, bebemos un par de copas y solo hablamos.  
—No sé porqué siento que tú ya sabes lo que prefiero.

La ojiverde sonrió y levantó el brazo en dirección a la calle. Un taxi ya se acercaba cuando un celular empezó a sonar. El suyo. Frunció el ceño y, todavía sin soltar mi mano, atendió.

—Eliza —escuchar el nombre de mi madre me puso en un estado de alerta instantáneo, el pánico ya se abría paso en mí. Lena me observó inexpresiva, atenta a la voz en la otra línea—. Sí. Está conmigo. No, no estaba al tanto de eso. Por supuesto. Está a salvo, se lo aseguro. De acuerdo, señora Danvers.

Cuando Lena colgó se aseguró de que entrara al taxi antes de decirme nada. Sus dedos ya no estaban entrelazados con los míos.

—¿Acaso mi madre acaba de llamarte? —pregunté en un murmullo una vez el auto estuvo en marcha, pese a que muy poco me importaba el taxista.  
—Apareció en el hotel hace cinco minutos. Está todo destrozado, como ya me esperaba.  
—¿Eliza está en la ciudad? Pero no me ha dicho nada de... Oh, eso quiero decir que las demás también están aquí —reflexioné tocando mis bolsillos en busca de mi celular. Aunque estaba segura de que lo había dejado en la casa.  
—Estamos yendo a verla al hotel en el que se hospeda. La noté un poco alterada, así que ten cierta precaución con lo que decidas contarle.  
—No le diré a mi madre... —bajé la voz echándole un vistazo al hombre en el asiento delantero y me volví a Lena—, no le diré lo que pasó hoy. Ni lo de Hamilton. Preferiría que tú no le digas nada tampoco.  
—Mis labios están sellados.

Llegamos un momento más tarde y nos detuvimos frente a un edificio altísimo de puertas plateadas.  
Inhalé hondo mientras entrabamos a la recepción. Mi madre ya era lo bastante intensa la mayor parte del tiempo, no necesitaba su preocupación multiplicada ni su intrusiva manera de entrometerse en las cosas con la excusa de protegerme.

—Deja que yo me encargue, ¿bien? Sígueme la corriente —dijo atandose el cabello en una cola ajustada, poniéndose en el papel de guardaespaldas mientras entrabamos al ascensor. Por algún motivo sentí que su habitual frialdad no solo se debía al personaje.  
—¿Estás molesta?  
—¿Por qué lo estaría? —respondió sin mirarme, inflexible.  
—Ya sabes... esta noche parecía ser lo que tanto querías y... Bueno, mi madre pasó.  
—Por mucho que me hubiera interesado un buen sexo contigo prefiero tomar la interrupción como una conveniente manera de dejarte pensar más en el asunto.  
—¿No crees que esté segura de lo que quiero?  
—Siendo alguien que me odiaba hace dos semanas llegué a la conclusión de que es preferible no hacerte pasar por esto. No quiero que me vuelvas a aborrecer a la mañana siguiente porque de pronto recuerdes que te acostaste conmigo.  
—¿A qué viene todo esto de repente? Desde que nos hemos vuelto a ver, desde Nueva York, no has hecho más que intentar... ¿Qué ocurre?  
—Solo trato de no arruinar las cosas con mis... —se detuvo, mirándome al fin con una expresión muy poco fácil de leer—. Kara, eres el tipo de mujer por la que todos pueden volverse locos. Y lo que me ocurre contigo no está siendo fácil de solucionar, ni de ignorar y mucho menos de olvidar cuando eres tan imposible para mí en cuanto a todo. Tengo ganas inhumanas de tenerte en la cama pero soy una asesina y es necesario que lo entiendas. Ni tú puedes permitir confundirte así y ni yo pienso perder la cabeza por una mujer como tú. Así que olvídalo todo y yo haré lo mismo. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y Lena dio un paso fuera, sentí como si todo lo que había pasado en la última hora no hubiera sido más que producto de mi imaginación. Su repentina manera de alejarme tan deprisa y confesarme a la vez ese deseo que latía también silencioso en mí me enfadaba un poco.

Para ella era muy fácil hacer como si nada e ignorar todo en segundos apenas había entendido que me podía tener en sus manos si lo quería y como si nada. Pero yo, que me había hundido en su juego hasta el cuello y había permitido que llegara tan lejos, me sentía como una idiota.

Por lo que cuando mi hermana abrió la puerta para recibirnos seguí el papel y pensé en la asesina como nada más que mi guardaespaldas.

—Dios, Kara, ¡estás viva! —gritó abrazándome. Me permití alegrarme un poco por su afecto.  
—Hasta lo que tengo entendido sí.  
—¿Kara?

Se trataba de mi madre, apareciendo en la sala y acercándose a mí como si yo fuera un fantasma. Tan precavida como siempre... Tan lejana a mí.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con un tono exagerando en la preocupación, mirando ahora a Lena—. Llegamos a ese hotel y estaba todo hecho trizas. Nadie nos supo explicar la situación.  
—No se supone que deba decirle esto pero me comunicaron que ocurrieron varios robos. Saquearon unas cuantas habitaciones, hirieron a un par de personas también.  
—¿De verdad? Oh, eso es terrible.

Mi madre era de creerse cualquier cosa en un estado como ese, por muy delirante que sonara ella se lo tragaba y por esa vez no me opuse a la mentira.  
Alex me arrastró hasta el centro de la sala mientras Eliza seguía hablando con la ojiverde y, tan rápido que no fui capaz de preverlo, dos figuras saltaron tras de mí.

—¡Kara!  
—¿Lo ves? Te dije que no estaba muerta —dijo Sam antes de abrazarme, después de que solté a una Maggie muy sonriente. Si tan solo supieran...  
—Estoy bien, chicas, solo estaba... En el cine.  
—¿Te llevas al cine a la guardaespaldas sexy? —cuestionó Sam mirando de pies a cabeza a Lena y deteniéndose en su trasero. Honestamente no estaba de ánimos para pensar en ella. Era suficiente con que mi mente me quisiera jugar malas pasadas y tratara a toda costa de recordarme lo del cine y luego la conversación del ascensor.  
—Vamos a mi cuarto. Iré a por algo de tomar —agregó Alex y las demás asintieron.

A veces me confundía la relación que llevaban las tres. Sam se había acostado con mi hermana hace unos meses y había sido clara con Maggie, esta le había asegurado que estaba bien y que no tenía sentido hacer drama cuando ella y Alex no eran nada más que buenas amigas. Buenas amigas en el sentido más complicado de la palabra ya que poco y nada se comunicaban esos últimos meses. Por eso, y mientras Maggie cerraba la puerta del cuarto detrás de sí, no pude evitar pensar en lo extraño que era tenerlas a las tres en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo.

—Eliza no me dijo que vendrían —dije sentándome a la mitad de la enorme cama. Con Sam a mi derecha y Maggie a los pies. La más alta se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.  
—Sé que te dije que te avisaría si me enteraba de algo pero todo surgió tan rápido...  
—Eliza pensó que te gustaría una visita sorpresa —agregó Maggie y su expresión se vio medio afectada cuando Alex llegó con tres cervezas.  
—Mamá le está sugiriendo a tu guardaespaldas que contrate a un hombre extra para tu protección.

Fruncí el ceño, creyendo totalmente de lo que era Eliza capaz. Me decepcionaba que siguiera tramando cosas a mis espaldas, que ni siquiera me consultara de las cosas importantes. Contratar a Lena había sido una de ellas y una parte de mí no la podía perdonar por semejante error. Todo habría salido de maravilla de no ser por la asesina. Si nunca la hubiera vuelto a ver, si nunca hubiera sabido del pasado de Hamilton...

—¿Sabes si está soltera? —preguntó Sam con una mirada soñadora. Casi pongo los ojos en blanco.  
—No sé nada sobre su vida privada —darme cuenta de que era cierto me hizo sentir un poco más desanimada. Más tonta.  
—Bah... No sé qué tanto pueda hacer cuando está detrás de ti todo el día. Su vida debe ser muy aburrida —dijo Alex mirándose las uñas, sacándole una queja a una ofendida Sam.  
—¡Se ve alguien interesante! Te lo demostraré. Le hablaré ni bien pueda y la conoceré mejor.

Alex y Maggie rieron y yo bebí de mi cerveza como excusa para no participar de aquello. Sam podía intentarlo, claro que podía acercarse a ella y buscar el modo de quebrar la coraza de hielo en la que vivía. Sam tenía lo suyo; era hermosa, tan inteligente como una editora en jefe podía serlo y perfecta hasta un extremo casi delirante.

Diez minutos más tarde salí del cuarto asegurando ir a por más bebidas.

Encontré a mi madre hablando por teléfono en la cocina, despidiéndose segundos después con su habitual tono práctico. Al girarse y verme en la puerta esbozó una sonrisa y extendió los brazos. Solo porque estaba demasiado amargada para resistirme, la abracé.

Hace diez años un abrazo de mi madre lo curaba todo. Me sentía protegida en esos brazos fuertes, unos brazos que me rodeaban hasta que dejaba de sentirme insegura. Yo juraba que cuando Eliza me abrazaba todo lo que dolía se iba sin más. Pero eventualmente las distancias llegaron a alejarnos. Ella se volvió menos atenta, más interesada en su trabajo, en sus conocidos. Debía de suponer que bastaba con el amor de mi padre y la compañía de mi hermana. Seguro había creído que era mejor dejar a una niña crecer sin el cariño de su madre.

En ese abrazo volví a recordar todas esas cosas y me sentí incapaz de notar algo de la familiaridad que solía unir mis pedazos. Así que me separé de ella lentamente y por supuesto su sonrisa siguió siendo la misma.

—Lena me lo explicó todo. Me alegra tanto que estés a salvo —dijo apartando un cabello detrás de mi oreja.  
—¿Me dirás ahora que contrataste a alguien más para estar todo el día alrededor de mí?

Eliza bajó despacio su mano y me dio la espalda. Acercándose a la cafetera preparó dos tazas y para mis adentros me pregunté qué tanto costaría hospedarse en un hotel con tantas atenciones.

—Fue el nerviosismo del momento —respondió después de unos minutos, dándome una taza humeante—. Lena me aseguró que no era necesario.  
—¿No se te cruzó por la cabeza que tal vez deberías haberlo consultado conmigo? Creí que estabas dispuesta a hacer un esfuerzo por esto. Me dijiste que ya no habrían secretos, que no intentarías...  
—Claro que lo hablaría contigo —se excusó, herida—. Te hice una promesa, Kara, solo quiero recuperar a mi hija.  
—Tampoco te pareció buena idea decirme que vendrías.  
—¡Era una sorpresa! —bajé la vista al café y me concentré en ese calor. Tenía la terrible impresión de que todo estaba mal y de que nada cambiaría las cosas entre nosotras. Suspiré—. Cariño, tienes que tener un poco de fe en mí. No estoy orgullosa de las cosas que he hecho pero quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido. Después de todo eres mi más brillante creación.

Dejé el café intacto en la mesa y me esforcé por no estallar. Luché por reprimir esa ira que con los años Eliza había provocado con tanto desdén, con tan poco amor. Porque me enfermaba en sobremanera entrar en la misma categoría que sus otras fantásticas creaciones. No me sentía a gusto en el primer puesto de sus importantes invenciones cuando nunca en tantos años se había preocupado realmente por mí. Todo estaba mal pero no tenía ganas de pelear, no ese día y probablemente tampoco el siguiente.

—Iré a despejarme un poco —le informé, y su semblante no me dejó demasiado a la imaginación—. Hace mucho calor aquí dentro.  
—¿Necesitas que llame a... ?  
—No. No hace falta, no me iré del hotel.

No se vio muy aliviada pero se limitó a asentir.

Pasaron un par de días en los que aproveché la compañía de mis amigas y Alex al máximo. Podía obtener algo de normalidad a pesar de estar lejos de Nueva York, podía detener temporalmente mis demás problemas y centrarme en esa tranquilidad familiar, por muy escasa que fuera.

Salí las dos noches con Sam y Maggie a los famosos sitios nocturnos de la ciudad. Bebimos e incluso recibimos las invitaciones descaradas de mujeres y hombres a bailar. Me juré a mí misma que aceptar a esas personas no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Lena observaba desde la barra cada uno de mis movimientos.

No habíamos hablado, ni tampoco nos mirábamos dos veces. Tenerla cerca era algo más parecido a sentir una sombra que a alguien de carne y hueso. Pero no me quejaba... Al menos no enteramente. Por mucho que me seguía molestando esa repentina formalidad sabía que lo mejor era hacer lo mismo. Actuar igual de indiferente. Al fin y al cabo era lo que ella quería.

Era de madrugada cuando salí de mi cuarto. Aún estaba en el hotel en el que se hospedaba Eliza ya que no encontraba motivo por el que necesitara irme tan pronto cuando podía quedarme con Alex y las demás.

Habíamos llegado hace horas del club nocturno y todavía sentía en mí el ambiente cargado. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ducharme, pero cambié de opinión al recordar la piscina climatizada en unos pisos arriba. Descarté al instante la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien más, ¿quién podría estar tan tarde dándose un chapuzón?

Me apresuré a vestirme con el viejo traje de baño que había metido a las apuradas en Nueva York y me coloqué encima la bata negra del hotel. Me aseguré de que las demás estuvieran dormidas y salí de la habitación, yendo derecho al ascensor a escasos metros de la puerta.

Estuve en el piso que daba a la piscina en cuestión de segundos. Era extremadamente grande, abarcaba todo el lugar y eso era decir algo. Las luces le daban al sitio un tono privado y sereno, imperturbable.

Caminaba por el borde, aún con la bata puesta, cuando un movimiento llamó mi atención. Seguramente me habría alejado a toda velocidad si la puerta hubiera estado más cerca.

Lena estaba en el otro extremo de la piscina y acababa de sacar la cabeza del agua. Habría estado ahí abajo seguramente más de un minuto y aún así no veía en ella ninguna señal de que necesitaba aire. Retrocedí un paso, sin saber muy bien porqué y la asesina fue consciente de mi presencia.

—No sabía que estabas ahí. Disculpa —dije en el tono más inflexible, cruzándome más de brazos sobre el pecho cuando ella no se mostró demasiado sorprendida.  
—No te preocupes, ya me salgo.  
—Oh, no... No, tú ya estabas aquí —me apresuré a decir cuando se acercó al borde derecho. Lena se detuvo y debió de sentir mi estúpido silencio como una señal.  
—Es lo suficientemente grande para que entremos las dos.  
—No quiero molestarte.  
—Nada de eso, Kara.

Cansada de buscar excusas para negarme me deshice de la bata.

No sabía qué me ponía más nerviosa de todo eso. Si el hecho de que Lena podía estar observado cada uno de mis movimientos o que, peor aún, estuviera tan cerca y las dos tan vulnerables. Al menos yo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que me sentí más relajada. Nadando en mi sector mi cuerpo dejó de sentirse tan tenso y estresado y mi mente fue bajando el nivel de tantos pensamientos inútiles.

—Tus amigas parecen divertidas —escuché decir a Lena. Me volví y allí estaba, un par de metros más cerca—. Sam sobretodo, me ha estado intentando coquetear un buen rato.

No pude evitar reír. A pesar de todo mi amiga había cumplido con su palabra y la confusión de Lena al respecto era notoria.

—Tiene un flechazo contigo desde que te vio. Pero es de las que necesitan probar ciertas cosas y al hacerlo la obsesión finalmente se va. Mi hermana me aseguró lo buena que Sam es en la cama —agregué sin demasiado interés en el asunto, pero sintiéndome como si estuviera sugiriendo más de lo debido. Lena no dejó la expresión calmada pero me pareció notar un brillo divertido.  
—No quiero acostarme con ella si es lo que sugieres. Se lo he hecho saber también.  
—Vaya, es...  
—Tengo un gusto selectivo en mujeres —murmuró contemplando la vista a través del único ventanal inmenso. La ciudad se veía tranquila—. Siento lo que dije el otro día.  
—No pareces de quienes se disculpan por lo que dicen.

Sus ojos lentamente volvieron a mí y sin entender cómo, estábamos un poco más cerca. No quería volver a pensar en las posibilidades entre nosotras, no quería volver a ser tan tonta.

—Odio estar así contigo —repuso frunciendo el ceño—. Se siente... extraño.  
—¿Extraño?  
—Como si estar lejos de ti fuera la peor decisión de todas.  
—No logro entenderte. Me dijiste...  
—Sé lo que dije —me interrumpió, acercándose más—. Pero es fácil decirlo y luego tener que estar cerca de ti, tener que evitar hablarte. Siquiera mirarte.  
—Es lo que tú querías. Y ni siquiera consideraste mi opinión.  
—Nunca estuve en una situación como esta, puedes culparme por salir corriendo, Kara.  
—¿Y cuál es esta situación? —indagé a media voz. Lena estaba a no más de un metro y mi corazón estaba ya muy agitado.  
—Esta situación hace que quiera conocerte mejor. Después de tantos intentos de la vida de acercarme a ti creo que... creo que quiero darme la posibilidad de conocer a una persona como tú. Dejar de centrarme en mí y el mundo en el que vivo.  
—No hay nada de mí que sea digno de conocer —declaré con toda la honestidad que poseía. Pero Lena negó con la cabeza.  
—Hay muchas cosas de ti que valen la pena saber, estoy segura de eso.  
—¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero conocerte a ti?  
—Puedes hacerlo.  
—¿Es eso posible?  
—Estás en una piscina con una asesina a sueldo a las dos de la madrugada, Kara. A estas alturas tú eres capaz de cualquier cosa conmigo.

Aparté la mirada de ese verde profundo bajo la tenue luz. Extrañaba su cercanía y solo habían pasado dos días, ¿podía empezar a asustarme? ¿Era posible siquiera la amistad con una asesina?

—Eres increíble, ¿sabes eso? —murmuré dejándome llevar por mis emociones y no tanto por mi cabeza.  
—Lo sé, soy fantastica, ángel.

Podía tratar, podía conocerla y quizás hasta sorprenderme. Estaba cansada de dejarme llevar por las cosas en las que creía, en el blanco y negro del mundo. Si existía alguien como Lena capaz de ser tan distinta entonces tenía que intentar.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y por una vez decidí no ignorar el calor en mi corazón agitado.  
  


* * *

 

—Es un alivio salir de ese lugar —declaré apenas la brisa matutina me dio en el rostro. Habíamos salido con la excusa de dar una vuelta y la mentira de que ya habíamos desayunado para no ser testigo del malhumorado carácter de Eliza—. Muero por un café.  
—También morirás de frío si no me dejas pedir un taxi.  
—Me apetece caminar. Siento que he estado en ese hotel una eternidad —Lena rio mientras cruzamos la calle y yo me hice más pequeña en mi abrigo. Hacía frío en verdad. Pero era uno de esos nuevos y extraños días dónde no me sentía como si viviera rodeada de barrotes de metal. No me sentía una prisionera en mi propia vida—. Aunque necesito ejercitarme un poco, soy un desastre físicamente y si camino demasiado puedo llegar a desmayarme, ¿sabes?

Me miró como si estuviera diciendo la cosa más tonta del mundo, pero sin borrar la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro. No sabía cómo habíamos hecho para acabar en tal situación, tan cerca y de la manera más normal. Siendo honesta ya hace tiempo su compañía no me desagradaba.

—Puedo enseñarte —dijo viendo la luz roja del semáforo.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—A ser más fuerte, entrenar tu cuerpo para soportar mucho más de lo que cualquier ser humano común es capaz. A saber como defenderte.  
—¿Pretendes enseñarme magia? —repliqué incrédula—. No podría... Mi cuerpo es muy débil para esas cosas, sería imposible. ¡Ni siquiera puedo mover mis propios muebles!

Lena no me miró cuando volvimos a cruzar, pero sentía que veía hacia el frente con una mirada soñadora.

—Lo he estado pensando desde que nos persiguieron los hombres de Hamilton. Si yo no estoy cerca, y es una posibilidad para tener en cuenta... necesitarás saber cómo protegerte. Con el correcto entrenamiento puedes hacerlo, hacer cualquier cosa de hecho.  
—Hablas en serio —murmuré, medio atontada por la confianza que destilaba al hablar. Entonces me devolvió la mirada, nunca la había notado tan segura de algo—. Tengo brazos débiles. Tan débiles como una lechuga.  
—Existen las pesas.  
—Tengo piernas muy, muy torpes.  
—Las fortaleceremos, sabrán ser rápidas —me sonrió una vez más, parecía burlarse de mis lastimeros intentos—. Conmigo te acostumbrarás a correr. Kara, ¿qué hay de malo en cuidar de ti misma? Es hora de que hagas algo por tu pobre y sexy cuerpo.

Negué con la cabeza y Lena no dijo más. Ignoré su expresión entretenida y dejé el tema estar pese a que me siguió rondando en la mente durante un gran rato. 

Llegamos varios minutos después a un café situado junto a una librería que juré que visitaría después de desayunar.

Pero ya nos estábamos quitando los abrigos cuando mi celular empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo trasero. Solo fui capaz de contestar cuando me senté, respirando antes muy hondo.

—Leah —dije sin poder ignorar la repentina mirada de la asesina frente a mí. ¿Sorprendida, molesta?  
—¿Kara? Dios, discúlpame, me siento tan apenada por llamarte tan tarde. He estado resolviendo varios problemas fuera del país y sé que podría haberte dejado al menos un mensaje pero...  
—Tranquilízate —pedí, oyendo la alteración en su voz. Frente a mí Lena estudiaba el menú rectangular con suma seriedad—, no tienes que disculparte. Imaginé que sería algo como eso. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
—Estoy... estoy bien ahora. Lista para recompensarte por mi falta de caballerosidad.  
—Ah, eso... no es necesario, Leah, no tienes que molestarte —murmuré contemplando mi propio menú, pensando también en la última salida con la empresaria y lo mal que todo había ido. Para mí al menos.  
—Tengo otra sorpresa para ti si aceptas venir a mi empresa esta tarde. Serán solo unos minutos, es importante.

Levanté la vista hacia la camarera que se nos acercaba y una sensación extraña se implantó en mi pecho, algo que no pude identificar ni siquiera al responder.

—¿A la cinco estará bien? —casi fui capaz de percibir su emoción en la otra línea.  
—Claro que sí. Gracias de nuevo, Kara, eres un ángel. Nos vemos entonces, ¿vale? Cuídate.

Tragué saliva buscando olvidar el mal presentimiento cuando guardé el celular y me dirigí a la expectante camarera esperando por mi pedido.

—Solo un café para mí, por favor.  
—Estás algo pálida —murmuró Lena con expresión ausente una vez la mujer se retiró. Aunque me miraba tenía la impresión de que no me veía a mí exactamente—. ¿Necesitas aire?  
—Estoy bien. Solo fue... No pasa nada.

Lena asintió, echándole un vistazo al celular en su mano y dejándolo luego a un lado. Después de la llamada el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, inquieto y sin duda demasiado pesado para mi gusto. Respiré hondo y la miré directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué te ocurre?  
—¿A mí? No me ocurre nada.  
—Te siento extraña. Si es por lo de Le...  
—¿Si es por lo de Leah qué? —cuestionó impaciente, con una rabia demasiado tranquila, letal—. Desde que tengo memoria he procurado estar lo más lejos posible de ella, de su jodida y perfecta vida. Al menos los últimos años hice un buen trabajo con respecto a ello. Y ahora... ahora parece una broma tener que estar de nuevo cerca suyo. Y para peor ver como tú eres otra presa de sus estupideces.  
—¿Por qué no me explicas de una vez? ¿Por qué no me dices de qué trata esta pelea entre ustedes? No puedo entenderte si no me dices nada.

Lena apretó la mandíbula, sin dejar de verme incluso cuando al segundo siguiente la camarera llegó con nuestra orden. Se fue con la misma rapidez y volvimos a quedarnos a solas, con la tensión creciendo a nuestro alrededor.

—Me cuesta tanto quedarme al margen de esto —dijo dejando caer los hombros—. Lo intento. De verdad me gustaría creer que tu cercanía con Leah no acabará en un desastre, pero esto... No la conoces realmente, no sabes como puede llegar a ser.  
—Una asesina a sueldo es mi guardaespaldas —repliqué sin apartar la mirada de ella—. Una asesina. Dime tú si hay algo peor que alguien que mata por dinero y sin ningún remordimiento. Lena... no sé qué es lo que pasó en tu pasado, lo que hizo que la odies con tanta fuerza, pero pudo haber cambiado. Así como tú también puedes dejar la vida que llevas y ser alguien diferente. Para bien.

Lena bajó la vista hasta su café y me arrepentí muy rápido por la manera en la que había dicho las cosas. Por como ponía la situación daba a entender que prefería arriesgarme a confiar en la empresaria por muchas alertas que la ojiverde me diera, cuando no era precisamente así. Tenía un par de dudas luego de la noche en la que perdí el conocimiento y esperaba recibir respuestas cuando la viera esta tarde, pero al menos le concedía el beneficio de la duda.

No supe cómo explicarle que a pesar de su manera de ganarse la vida asesinando personas, en ese instante solo podía confiar en ella.

—¿En serio piensas que alguien como yo puede cambiar? —dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
—Puedes si lo deseas. Dejarlo todo, comenzar una vida mejor... Es posible.  
—¿Qué haría entonces? —preguntó en un tono distinto. Ya no estaba enojada pero su confusión era clara, como si no supiera como reaccionar a semejante suposición. Una vida lejos de algo en lo que era excepcionalmente buena.  
—Soy consciente de que eres muy inteligente. Y tienes buenas cualidades, puedes hacer muchas cosas. Creo que con el tiempo sabrías qué es lo tuyo.

Ninguna había bebido el café ni tocado los pastelillos. El hambre se me había evaporado en algún momento y poco y nada quería probar el líquido oscuro que seguía humeante frente a mí.

—En el fondo sabes que jamás dejaré esto —dijo al fin. Un tono distinto, filoso pero sin la necesidad de ser cruel. Solo la pesada verdad—. No hay nada más para mí en el mundo y no planeo buscarlo. Sé que dije que quería demostrarte que soy más que una asesina, y es la verdad, pero tampoco puedes ignorarlo solo con barrerlo bajo la alfombra.  
—Pero estás aquí. Como mi guardaespaldas, ¿no es así? Estás siendo algo que no eres por mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Solo por el placer de conocerme?  
—Por supuesto. Conocerte es lo más fascinante que me ha ocurrido en los últimos meses —no sonrió pero sus ojos brillaron con una diversión clara y, a pesar del tono sarcástico, sentí que hablaba en serio. Suspiró un segundo más tarde—. Leah pudo haber cambiado... Supongo que lo aceptaré si es lo que tú piensas.  
—Todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad, ¿no es así?  
—¿La merezco yo?  
—Estamos aquí. Eso debería responder a tu pregunta.

Me sonrió antes de apartar la mirada y coger su taza. Los pasteles estaban tan buenos que no resistimos la tentación de pedir otro par y, cuando nuestros cafés casi llegaban a su fin, habíamos hablado ya de tantas tonterías que el tenso momento anterior había quedado olvidado.

—No te miento. En serio quedé varada en el desierto. Fue una noche que no olvidaré —dije recordando el día en que mi auto se había averiado en la carretera más olvidada, vacía y seca del país—. No había señal, solo tenía dos barras de cereal para sobrevivir y media lata de bebida energética.  
—Toda una pesadilla, imagino. ¿No pensaste en caminar?  
—Eran más de treinta kilómetros hasta la ciudad y no tenía intención de recorrerlos —indiqué, muy segura de que habría muerto de haberlo intentado—. Sé que mi padre estaría avergonzado de saber que no pude reparar algo tan simple.  
—¿Cómo era él? Tu padre, siempre que lo nombras te apagas un poco.

Jugué con el sobre de azúcar vacío en mi mano..., cualquier cosa antes que verla a los ojos, unos ojos que podían leerme con una facilidad preocupante. Respiré despacio y entonces dije:

—Era la persona más increíble del mundo. Era el único... el único en que podía confiar plenamente. Un hombre excepcional que no tenía miedo de ser él mismo —rememoré, disparándose en mi mente decenas de recuerdos de aquellos viejos buenos tiempos—. Siempre me decía que iba a triunfar en lo que fuera que me propusiera, que tenía el coraje y la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo. Pero siento que le he fallado. Desde su muerte todo se ha ido alejando de mí, todo lo que alguna vez deseé se vio opacado por las necesidades de alguien más y... Fui demasiado cobarde para dejar que sucediera.

Me atreví a devolverle la mirada y me sentí aún más transparente. La claridad en esos ojos me desestabilizaba hasta el punto de no saber cómo actuar bajo ellos; intensos, atentos... serenos a pesar de todo, como si entendiera.

—No eres cobarde, solo demasiado buena —murmuró al cabo de un minuto en un tono neutral, sin quitar aquel verde tranquilo de mí—. Y no es que sea malo, creo que tu padre se sentiría orgulloso por eso. Estás metiéndote en terreno peligroso solo para hacer pagar a un terrible empresario. Y sabes que estás en la mira, ya te han atacado, pero sigues insistiendo. Eres buena, Kara, quizás más de lo que tu familia merece. Pero llegará el día en el que tendrás que ponerte primero. Vas a tener que hacerlo por tu propia felicidad y a nadie va a gustarle. Te tomarán por una mala persona, te creerán lo peor.  
—¿Solo por querer ser feliz?  
—Te sorprendería saber de lo que es capaz alguien que ya no tiene control sobre ti.

Pensé en sus palabras y en la posibilidad de tener las riendas de mi vida y no sentirme mal por eso. Imaginé lo que diría mi madre, lo que pensarían Alex y mis amigas, si decidía alguna vez dejarlo todo por un comienzo mejor. Por una vez no me importó.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo dejando algunos billetes sobre la mesa antes de ponerse de pie y tomar su abrigo. Asentí, haciendo lo mismo y siguiéndola hasta la puerta.  
—Quiero entrar a la librería —le avisé antes de que se dispusiera a cruzar la calle y acercándome con rapidez a la puerta—. Hace meses no visito una.

Ya dentro una mujer joven de cabello cobrizo nos sonrió a modo de bienvenida del otro lado del mostrador.

Nos internamos en el primer corredor y vi como Lena seguía unos metros hasta la sección de astronomía en la estantería siguiente. Actuaba tan normal y se veía tan diferente a como una asesina experimentada debía ser. Con ese rostro hermoso y tranquilo, con el porte y físico de una joven sana y atlética. Quité los ojos de ella, sacudiendo de mi mente los pensamientos que no pretendía mantener.

Me encontraba leyendo la cubierta de otro libro, en otra estantería distinta, cuando la cara de Lena me sobresaltó al alzar la vista.

—¿Muy concentrada? —musitó con una sonrisa. Yo golpeé suavemente su hombro con el lomo del libro.  
—Me asustaste.  
—¿Encontraste algo interesante?  
—Nada ha llamado demasiado mi atención todavía.  
—Dejame ayudarte entonces —repuso, haciendo una mueca graciosa. Tomando el libro en mis manos levantó una ceja—. ¿Te gusta el género policiaco?  
—Lo aborrezco —admití mientras la ojiverde ponía el tomo en su sitio.  
—Por favor dime que tu lectura de preferencia no es la novela erótica.  
—¿Qué tienes en contra del romanticismo barato y cierta aceitosa cantidad de sexo? —me burlé y ella puso los ojos en blanco, tirando de mí hasta doblar el corredor y terminar en otra sección—. Pero no, no soy ninguna fanática de los clichés eróticos. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes un género predilecto?  
—Puedo leer cualquier cosa que tenga la trama adecuada y una escritura especial.  
—Poco selectiva —comenté, notando que su mano aún sujetaba la manga de mi abrigo. Por su parte Lena estudiaba la estantería con mucho interés hasta que, y llegando a sus ojos un brillo emocionado, sacó un pesado libro azulado con la portada de un hombre junto a un lobo, recordaba haberlo visto hace poco—. ¿Te gustan los libros extensos?

Lena dejó ir mi abrigo y abrió el ejemplar. Sus dedos delicados pasaban las páginas rápidamente, concentrada, como si nada la pudiera perturbar. Hasta que adelantó unas cuantas hojas más y se detuvo por la mitad. Aclaró la garganta de manera teatral y citó:

_«—Quiero aprender magia —dijo Bran._

_—Puedo enseñarte historia —dijo el_ _maestre_ _Luwin_ _con un suspiro—, curación, las propiedades de las hierbas... Puedo enseñarte el lenguaje de los pájaros, y a construir un castillo, y a guiarte por las estrellas como hacen los marineros con sus barcos. Puedo enseñarte a medir los días y a marcar las estaciones, y en la Ciudadela de Antigua aprenderías mil cosas más. Pero no, Bran. Nadie te puede enseñar magia.»_

Lena terminó y levantó los ojos hasta mí. Su mirada estaba llena de satisfacción e infantil alegría, emociones distintas a la diversión artificial, casi robótica, que me transmitió al principio en Nueva York.  
Le devolví la sonrisa algo avergonzada, tomando luego el libro que me ofrecía.

—Quizás no pueda enseñarte magia. Pero puedo enseñarte muchas otras cosas —dijo apoyando la sien en el estante. Me ponía nerviosa su manera de verme; no había prisas en su porte, ningún apuro de nada en los ojos claros.  
—Tal vez sí podría aprender una o dos cosas de ti.  
—¿De verdad aceptarás? —su voz dejó entrever la sorpresa que yo también sentía por dentro.

Nunca estaría segura cuando se trataba de un terreno tan peligroso como era el suyo, pero deseaba tanto decirle que sí y desprenderme de las cosas que siempre me retenían. Comenzaba a rozar la libertad de las decisiones que nunca me había permitido, y al mismo tiempo me asustaba.

—Me gustaría que me enseñes —admití más segura y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. Pronto su expresión se transformó en una que no supe descifrar, distinta y aún así tan cálida...  
—Quizás acabemos creando algo de magia después de todo.

Nos miramos por un momento y sus palabras se repitieron en mi mente, una y otra vez. Algo me decía que ya no solo hablaba de entrenarme.

—Creo que ya debemos irnos —dijo dándole un golpecito al reloj en su muñeca. Dejé el libro que me había dado y la seguí por los pasillos, sintiéndome más que extraña. Distinta.

Volvimos al hotel en taxi sin decir ni una palabra. Pero no era necesario. Su cercanía me hacía experimentar la tranquilidad que hace tanto extrañaba en mi vida. Era una sensación que esperaba se quedara durante mucho más.

Suspiré. Las cosas serían diferentes a partir de ahora.


	13. Chapter 13

Llegamos al hotel y Lena fue directamente a su cuarto, volviendo en menos de un minuto con lo que resultaba ser el libro de antes, ese que me había leído en la librería.

—Tómalo. Tengo la impresión de que podría gustarte.  
—¿Estás segura?  
—Te lo estoy prestando, Kara Danvers —indicó alzando una ceja y fingiendo seriedad—, he de creer que serás muy cuidadosa siendo uno de mis libros favoritos. Trátalo con amor, ha estado conmigo durante años.

Lo cogí con delicadeza, percibiendo lo bien que se mantenía a pesar del tiempo y uso. Cada vez estaba más segura de que Lena lo hacía todo con una perfección suprema. Sin errores ni la más mínima equivocación.

Sonreí sin evitarlo y Lena me devolvió el gesto. El cómodo momento solo fue interrumpido por mi hermana, quién salía del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y el cuerpo cubierto por una bata gris. Parpadeó de forma extraña al vernos pero la ojiverde inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y regresó a su cuarto sin decir más.

Pasé el dedo índice por las letras del autor, pensativa, cuando Alex se acercó a mí y con una mueca dijo:

—No sé porqué siento que conozco a tu guardaespaldas de alguna parte.  
—¿A Lena? —murmuré confundida. Mi hermana miró la puerta cerrada de la habitación por donde la asesina se había ido y frunció el ceño.  
—Es como una sensación extraña. Siento que la he visto antes, pero no puedo terminar de recordar. —Quizás no sea más que un déjà vu.

Alex asintió despacio y acabó por suspirar.

—¿Has visto a Maggie por aquí?  
—No... Llegué hace solo un momento. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Su incomodidad me hizo dudar al instante y lo siguiente que supe fue que la puerta del baño se volvía a abrir y Sam salía, aparentemente sin mucha precaución. Sus ojos repararon en mí y luego en mi hermana, quién poco y más la quemó con la mirada.

—Oh... Kara, qué hay.  
—Te he dicho que te quedaras dentro —le espetó Alex en un murmullo—. ¡Corre a tu habitación! ¡Ya, ya!

Mi amiga tropezó con su propia bata pero pudo al fin desaparecer por el pasillo izquierdo. Por otro lado, Alex comenzaba a sonrojarse.

—No me veas así.  
—Creí que lo de Sam solo era temporal —dije en el tono que ella misma había utilizado el día en el que se había excusado por dormir con la mejor amiga de su ex.  
—No me culpes, ¿vale? No fue nada. Estuvimos una noche juntas y las dos lo necesitábamos, eso es todo —se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y el cabello mojado le cayó irregular por los hombros. Inhaló ante mi silencio y agregó—. Sé lo que debes de pensar.  
—¿Qué es lo que pienso?  
—Que soy una mala persona.  
—Tu vida amorosa no es de mi incumbencia, Alex. Sabes que tienes el derecho de hacer lo que te plazca. No pienso lo contrario.  
—No tengo ninguna vida amorosa —indicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero, ya sabes... ¿Podrías no comentar nada frente a Maggie? Las cosas de por sí ya están tensas entre nosotras.  
—¿Cuándo piensan arreglar lo que sea que ocurre entre ustedes? Ya ha pasado tiempo, antes se llevaban de maravilla.  
—¿Con antes te refieres a cuando no me engañaba con su compañera de trabajo?

Ante eso no respondí y preferí no meterme más en el asunto. Alex la había pasado terriblemente mal. Demasiado duro había sido para ella encontrar a mi amiga con alguien más, demasiado difícil había resultado verla ir de mal en peor desde aquel día. Ahora que estaba bien no pretendía bajo ninguna manera hacerla sentir mal por como decidía pasar sus noches.

—Lo siento.   
—Ya, no es nada —replicó ajustándose la bata—. Iré a cambiarme. Por cierto, mamá dijo que quería hablar contigo. Si la buscas está en su cuarto.  
—¿Tienes idea sobre qué?  
—Ya sabes cómo es, no suele contarme nada.

Me sonrió de lado y se fue, dejando el aroma del acondicionador en la sala.

Procuré dejar el libro de Lena en mi habitación antes de ir a ver a mi madre y prepararme mentalmente para lo que fuese que planeaba decirme.

Una vez toqué dos veces y escuché su voz llamándome a entrar, volví a respirar profundo y abrí la puerta, dando solo dos pasos dentro y cerrando detrás. Me quedé quieta, consciente de que frente a ella no era posible mostrar emociones que, desde su punto de vista, eran señal de debilidad.

—Buen día, cariño. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Obedecí, pero me mantuve lo más físicamente posible lejos de ella. Estaba tomando algo, té quizás, y en la bandeja junto a ella había un pan redondo muy pequeño. La cama estaba hecha ya y ella vestía formal, incluso ya se había maquillado y peinado.

—Alex me dijo que querías hablarme.  
—Ciertamente —afirmó, llevándose la taza a los labios—. Se trata de tu herencia.  
—De acuerdo...  
—Te dije que resolvería lo más pronto posible ese tema. Y cumplí con mi palabra.  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —repliqué no entendiendo del todo si se trataba de una broma. Eliza bajó la taza y estiró el brazo hasta un sobre en la mesa de noche. Me lo alcanzó y dudosa lo tomé.  
—Tienes toda la información de tu cuenta allí. Sé que no has pasado una buena situación financiera los últimos meses y acepto toda la culpa. Pero cometí un grave error y me gustaría que lo dejáramos atrás de una buena vez. Tu herencia vuelve a ser tuya, cada billete sigue intacto para tu uso. Discúlpame, Kara, por no ser una madre ejemplar.  
—No sé qué decir.

Era seguro que Eliza esperaba mis gracias, como mínimo, pero no podía darle tal gusto después de como me había hecho sentir al ignorar que yo era su hija durante tanto. Por semanas, después de dejar su compañía, no había hecho más que recriminarme lo mal que todo estaba por mi culpa. Después acabó por limitarse a no hablarme, y lo siguiente que mi cuenta bancaria supo fue que estaba vacía.

Fueron meses donde todo el mundo, mis amigas, Alex y antiguos compañeros de trabajo me aseguraban que solo era cuestión de hablar con mi madre. Que se resolvería con unas sencillas disculpas. En ningún momento se pusieron ellos en el lugar en el que yo estaba y, muy lentamente a pesar de todo, salí adelante junto con mi dignidad.

No le agradecería por devolverme algo que era legítimamente mío, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía cómo sobrellevar eso de tener algunos millones a mi disposición nuevamente.

—Quiero que cuentes conmigo, Kara. En todo lo que necesites. Me gustaría recuperar tu confianza —me mordí la lengua con tal de reprimir esos meses de rabia. Mi confianza la había perdido muchísimo tiempo atrás—. Sé que no es algo sencillo, pero verás que todo mejorará. A su tiempo.  
—No puedo darte ningún consuelo, ni prometer nada, lo sabes ¿verdad? No soy Alex para acceder a todos tus planes. Ya no.

Sentí cierta brusquedad cuando pellizcó un trocito de pan. Me dio la impresión de que se disputaba internamente entre seguir con la actitud calmada o callarme a gritos.

—Tu vida es tuya, de nadie más —dijo sin mirarme a la cara.  
—Estoy pensando en rentar un departamento mientras me quede en la ciudad —comuniqué despacio, precisa y clara para no causar ninguna confusión. Lo había estado pensando mientras me hospedaba en el anterior hotel, lo único que suspendía mi decisión había sido el dinero y... por supuesto Lena.  
—¿Tu jefa qué piensa de ello?  
—No creo que la opinión de Alheri acerca de mi residencia sea de mucha importancia.  
—Absolutamente —replicó asintiendo, con una seriedad típica de la madre refinada y llena de control en la que se había convertido—. ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?  
—No. No es necesario.

Después de despedirme de ella y respirar otra vez, pude al fin tomar un buen baño. Entre el desayuno con Lena, la llamada de su gemela, el momento en la biblioteca y la extraña calma de Eliza y la gran noticia de volver a tener dinero, relajar mis músculos fue la mejor idea que se me pudo ocurrir.

Salí rodeada solo por una toalla hasta mi habitación, pensando en lo que estaría deseando enseñarme esta vez Leah, insegura sobre nuestra relación —profesional, casi amistosa—, y lo que necesitaba preguntarle una vez verla.

Al entrar a mi cuarto casi dejo mi cuerpo al descubierto al ver a la asesina recostada en la cama. Estaba vestida con su ropa usual de guardaespaldas; la camiseta negra más ajustada aún al cuerpo y los pantalones que se escondían en el interior de las botas. En definitiva no se encontraba haciendo nada, tener los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho le era acción suficiente. Pero, al posar esa mirada verde en mí, sonrió plácidamente.

—Si mal no recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos fue hace hora y media —murmuré sin moverme. Me ajusté la toalla y ese acto le hizo alzar una ceja, logrando que mis mejillas se calentaran.  
—Es que extrañaba tu exquisita presencia.  
—¿Qué haces en mi cama?  
—Los de la habitación de al lado están teniendo un sexo algo intenso y mis paredes son muy, muy delgadas. Por favor no me malinterpretes, no busco satisfacer mis deseos carnales contigo. Aunque ahora que te...  
—¡Lena!

Me sonrió y acabó por alejar la vista de los pocos centímetros de piel descubierta de mis pechos, levantando las palmas a modo de disculpa.

—Bueno, bueno, era broma ¿vale? Pero hablaba en serio, no estoy de humor para oír tanto sexo descontrolado en pleno mediodía.

Su manera de fruncir el ceño, volver a cruzarse de brazos y murmurar palabrotas en silencio en dirección a la pared me causó algo de gracia, ternura de hecho.

Inhalé profundo y me acerqué hasta sentarme en el borde de la cama, a una distancia justa.

—Puedes cambiarte, no miraré.  
—¿Por qué siento que no te creo ni una sola palabra? —repuse, y me ganó la sonrisa al verla también sonreír.  
—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por no contemplarte, ¿no sabes que tengo una voluntad de hierro?  
—¿Tu voluntad nunca se quiebra? ¿No te gana la debilidad a veces?

Me había inclinado incluso sin notarlo y, pese a no estar peligrosamente cerca, era posible sentir una pequeña corriente entre nosotras. Tirando y tirando. Tanto que Lena no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al borde de la toalla. Unos cuantos segundos después sus ojos volvieron a conectarse con los míos... Ansiosos.

—Todavía estás... parcialmente vestida, ¿no? —musitó en un tono tan hechizante que contuve la respiración—. Yo digo que mi voluntad supera el acero. ¿Y tú?  
—¿Qué conmigo?  
—¿Tienes el control necesario sobre ti misma? —se apoyó sobre los codos y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Si me desnudo aquí mismo ¿no harías nada?  
—Claro que no te dejaría hacer tal cosa. Estamos...  
—Sí, sí, ahórrate que toda tu familia ande por ahí. Dime la verdad.

Tragué saliva consciente de que veía todo lo que hacía. Ese mismo juego nos había traído problema antes, nos había alejado y todo había resultado un desastre. Pero Lena también sabía que yo había estado muy segura de aceptar lo que casi ocurría esa noche después del cine. No me olvidaba todavía de como su mano acarició mi pierna mientras le regalaba su atención a la película. No quería negar lo que me causaba pensar en ello.

Se irguió entonces sobre sí y en un parpadeo la camiseta se encontró en el suelo. Mi vista fue a parar a las cicatrices, luego a la herida más reciente ya curada y los pocos moretones que estaban desapareciendo alrededor. No terminaba de entender cómo había soportado tantos golpes cuando sin quererlo mis ojos alcanzaron el sostén azul eléctrico y mis labios se entreabrieron a causa de la piel pálida y apariencia suave.

—Eres una sinvergüenza —reproché en voz baja y sentí mi rostro elevar su temperatura. Lena se acercó más y no tuvo ni la más mínima pena al llevarse una mano al botón del pantalón oscuro, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Pero un impulso embarazoso me hizo apresurarme y poner la mano sobre la suya, deteniéndola.   
—¿Te acuerdas del beso del otro día? —dijo con calma.  
—¿A qué demonios viene... ?

Mi exclamación exasperada se vio detenida por lo que hizo entonces. Acercándose a mi rostro se desvió hacia abajo unos centímetros y apoyó los labios en mi cuello. Y besó una vez, y nuevamente en otro sector, y más abajo antes de morder muy apenas un sitio bajo mi clavícula. No se alejó de allí cuando dijo, susurrando:

—Esto es tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para no repetir el beso que me diste esa vez.

Su respiración pesada chocó con mi cuello medio segundo más y después se alejó. El corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora cuando se impulsó para levantarse de la cama y tomar su camiseta.

Para cuando me di cuenta Lena ya no estaba. El calor en varias partes de mi cuerpo fue todo lo que me hizo necesitar unos cinco minutos de nuevo en la ducha.

* * *

 

—Es el tercer paquete de frituras que te comes en toda la tarde —dije mirándola, entre sorprendida y asustada por lo fácil que se comía las papas. Íbamos en taxi, cosa más segura por el momento según Lena, hacia la empresa de su hermana. Me había relajado lo suficiente desde la situación en mi cuarto y estaba, a mi parecer, bien enfocada—. ¿No le hace daño a tu cuerpo?  
—Tengo hambre, mi querida Kara. Quemaré las calorías necesarias en su momento. ¿Tú no quieres?

Sacudió el paquete medio vacío frente a mí y yo negué con la cabeza.

—Comer me causa ansiedad un cincuenta por ciento de las veces si estoy fuera, especialmente antes de algo importante.  
—¿Por alguna razón en particular? —quiso saber, sin ninguna burla. No tenía memoria de la última vez en la que alguien me había mirado con tanta atención.  
—No, solo... Mi cuerpo no actúa tan normal como quisiera estando nerviosa.  
—Si quieres escapar me guiñas el ojo y saltamos por la ventana.

Una buena parte de mí le tomó la palabra.

El taxi nos dejó en el edificio de Leah y la asesina me alcanzó después de bajarse también. Con las manos en los bolsillos y una vestimenta enteramente negra pero, por primera vez, sofisticada, miró hacia arriba con rostro inexorable.

—Sigues en peligro, ¿lo sabes? —dijo sin verme, el ojo con el destello azulado estaba más brillante esta tarde—. Estar fuera no es conveniente. Hay cientos de maneras de rastrear a alguien, te pueden poner una bala en la frente antes de que pudieras advertirlo. Y no me hagas explicarte toda la tortura que un solo cuerpo puede soportar.  
—No me digas que de verdad te preocupa lo que pueda llegar a pasarme —muy a pesar de mi diversión Lena no se inmutó y caminamos las dos hacia las puertas, con ella en un nuevo estado extraño. Entonces insistí, más seria—. ¿De verdad?  
—Pensé que había sido clara cuando dije que mataría a cualquiera que te pusiera una mano encima.  
—Cierto... —sus ojos se posaron en mí y se detuvo justo en la entrada, yo la observé a un metro de distancia, todavía insegura por lo mucho que estaba haciendo por mí... por el riesgo que implicaba. Pero ya sin miedo a ella.  
—Tú me importas. No quiero que nada te pase.

Su afirmación me detuvo el corazón. No solo por lo claro de esas palabras, sino por la seguridad en su cara. La firmeza... Era tan surrealista oírla decir aquello, cuando al principio me había dejado en claro que nadie le interesaba... Era increíble lo bien que me sentía al saber que había ganado un pequeño, muy pequeño lugar en su interior como para dejarse decir eso en voz alta.

—Nada me pasará —murmuré. Solo en ese momento noté que las personas entraban y salían de la empresa, pero no eran lo importante—. Tú estarás cerca. Y cuando no estés... sabré cómo defenderme.

Lo último me dejó un gusto amargo y me dio la sensación de que a ella por igual. Pero sonrió. Sonrió y ladeó la cabeza en dirección al interior.

—Venga, que tienes que asistir a tu cita.  
—No es una cita —le espeté muy segura.  
—Leah Luthor no invita mujeres a su empresa solo porque sí.  
—Dice quién no le habla hace años.  
—Recuerda que investigo muy a fondo —comunicó mirando en dirección al ascensor a varios metros. Su hermana me había indicado por mensaje que podía subir sin necesidad de presentarme.  
—¿Me investigaste a mí? —entramos al elevador y desvió convenientemente la vista hacia el número color azul neón sobre nosotras.  
—Quise hacerlo hace seis meses cuando tuvimos sexo. Pero estaba muy borracha para recordar tu nombre. Y al despertar no estabas. Pero no, tampoco lo hice después.  
—Me alegra que nuestra primera vez haya sido toda una experiencia digna de recordar para ti.

Me observó, medio sonriendo frente a la insinuación y la broma.  
—¿Primera vez? ¿Eso quiere decir que estarías dispuesta a una segunda? ¿Una tercera incluso? —de pronto el ascensor se sintió más pequeño, su presencia poderosa lo abarcaba todo.  
—Eres un caso...

Las puertas se abrieron en ese instante y nos encontramos con una mujer esperando en el pasillo. Era muy delgada y su cabello de un rubio brillante. Sus facciones me llamaban la atención pero más allá de la belleza exótica, su vestido corto y escotado me hizo sentir incómoda de algún modo.

Nos dedicó un gesto que quizá pasó por una sonrisa y nos guió a través del largo pasillo curvado, donde al final la oficina de Leah esperaba solitaria y alejada de todo lo demás. Parecía que habíamos tomado un camino diferente de la primera vez, porque ya no me cruzaba con ningún otro empleado o puerta. O quizás solo era mi mente confundida.

—Pueden pasar —dijo mecánicamente, sin mirarnos antes de desaparecer por el mismo sitio en el que habíamos llegado. Miré a Lena dubitativa pero ella estaba relajada, como siempre.

Me guiñó el ojo y tomé valor para abrir.

Leah Luthor estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio con aspecto de no haber dormido en días. Su cabello no estaba totalmente lacio, tenía abiertos dos botones de la camisa blanca y alguna que otra mancha rosada en ella. Descubrí que usaba una pulsera en la muñeca derecha, muy probablemente de oro, al notar que tenía las mangas dobladas hasta los codos.

Decidí dar un paso dentro y no necesité carraspear o exagerar mi llegada. Leah levantó la cabeza y las bolsas bajo sus ojos acompañaron una mirada entre cansada y alegre.

Claramente no despegó los ojos verdes de mí cuando se puso de pie y se acercó para saludar. Se limitó a estrechar mi mano pese a que daba por sentado que seguro me abrazaba. Su gemela, por otro lado, se había quedado a un costado atrás, y no dudaba que me observaba con detalle, pero el ambiente al menos no parecía quemar.

—Kara, cielos, siento que pasó una eternidad desde que no te veo —exhaló con dureza y rápido se dirigió a la cafetera a nuestra derecha. Asentí con la cabeza cuando me ofreció una taza en gesto silencioso—. Discúlpame por no responder. Sé que debí llamar y quería hacerlo, de verdad, pero...  
—Tranquila, no estoy enojada, no es como si debiera estarlo... Quiero decir... Todo está bien.  
—Con respecto a lo de esa noche...  
—Oh, no es... —negué apresuradamente y con suerte Leah captó mi señal. No quería hablar de aquel tema frente a Lena, si había pasado algo de lo que arrepentirme... La empresaria me pasó la taza y el aroma me devolvió a la realidad—. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?  
—He tenido tiempos mejores, de eso no cabe duda. Volví de un viaje tan extenuante... No tienes idea. Cuba está mortal en estos días.  
—¿Estabas en Cuba?  
—Antes de volar a Canadá, sí. Nunca hagas tal cosa en una sola semana    
—alzó las cejas como reafirmando su punto y algo muy minúsculo en la expresión me recordó a Lena. Pero al instante desapareció; no tenían nada en común más allá del hecho de ser idénticas, y eso era mucho que decir—. Es vergonzoso que tengas que verme así, de hecho.  
—No estás mal. Además sigues siendo la jefa de todo esto, ¿quién podría decirte algo?

Bebimos a la vez del café y Leah se encogió de hombros.

—Aún así preferiría estar mejor presentada. No importa, a lo que viniste... ¿Estás preparada para lo que quiero enseñarte?  
—Claro que sí —aseguré articulando mi mejor sonrisa. Mis nervios estaban de vuelta pero no por el hecho de descubrir de una vez lo que sucedía. Tampoco estaba segura de que fuera porque su gemela estaba monitoreando la escena a mis espaldas. Era algo en el fondo de mi mente que no dejaba de molestar, una sensación extraña con todo lo relacionado a Leah que no me dejaba relajarme por completo.

Evité exhalar y demostrar mi estrés cuando dejó su taza y me señaló la puerta de la oficina, caminando hacia ella. Apoyé mi café en la pulcra mesada y entonces la seguí. Para mi sorpresa al llegar a la puerta junto a Lena, quién me había esperado en su lugar, me tomó por el antebrazo con suavidad y murmuró:

—¿Te sientes bien?  
—Perfectamente —respondí, conmocionada debido al modo en que su rostro se había acercado al mío creando una intimidad abrumadora—. Todavía no está en mis planes escapar.  
—Muy bien. Estaré cerca si me necesitas.

Me soltó y dejó una distancia respetable entre nosotras cuando crucé la puerta. Leah esperaba del otro lado del corredor frente al ascensor de espaldas a nosotras. No se mostró molesta por mi pequeña demora ni se cruzó en su rostro ninguna expresión diferente de la serena cuando su hermana se adelantó y pasó directamente, situándose al fondo del elevador. Leah esperó a que yo también entrara para hacer lo mismo y, por primera vez desde nuestra llegada, sentí la incomodidad de estar junto a dos mujeres indudablemente poderosas en un espacio tan pequeño.

—¿Has pensado en mi propuesta? —dijo la empresaria, tocando el quinto número de la pantalla azul.  
—Me temo que no he tenido la oportunidad de pensarlo. Todo está pasando muy rápido.  
—Entiendo. Bueno, desearía mucho que esto te logre convencer. Pero recuerda que no estás obligada a aceptar, o decir nada de todos modos.

Admiré su profesionalismo a pesar de mis dudas. Era tan joven y tenía tanto potencial, tanto futuro... Alguna parte de mí se molestó consigo misma por no haber tenido esa determinación en su momento. O las agallas.

Salimos pero no a otro pasillo. Las puertas se abrían hacia una extensa sala que ni podría haber pasado por mi cabeza ni siquiera deseando imaginarlo; hasta el techo columnas de madera dividiendo tres sectores distintos, a su vez separados por escalones alfombrados.

Justo a nuestra izquierda se hallaban dos personas en sus respectivos escritorios. Lo extraño, o asombroso, del asunto era que nada de eso parecía una oficina. El suelo lo cubría una moqueta con la mismísima obra de la noche estrellada, con los colores muy vivos. Las paredes de ladrillo de color oscuro, de las cuales en ciertas partes colgaban cuadros de arte, tenían una que otra imagen holográfica resaltando entre todo lo demás. El techo negro brillaba de a momentos, habían formas... Como un universo.

Fruncí el ceño mientras más me maravillaba. Observando hacia la derecha noté que otra mujer también escribía en una computadora, muy absorta en lo que hacía. Noté que a su lado en una mesita negra descansaba un objeto que, de manera literal, se transformaba, cambiando de color y forma mientras ella más escribía. De ese lado no habían cuadros ni pared de ladrillo, era algo por completo distinto.

Era como si una película se desarrollase en ellas, poniendo en pantalla escenas de distintos lugares. En ese momento me sorprendí al ver Francia; una imagen clara y viva de la torre Eiffel abarcaba las paredes y casi estaba segura de que no era una simple reproducción. Pero la mujer continuaba concentrada en su computadora a pesar del mundo a su alrededor, tecleando y mirando de tanto en tanto el objeto cambiante en la mesa. Ahora había creado una piedra brillante de un rojo intenso.

Ni parpadeando repetidas veces pude sacarme la impresión. Pero logré volver al presente y dirigir la vista al centro, un espacio neutral, donde Leah se encontraba ahora. Me miraba con una sonrisa expectante y, aunque en el medio de aquella sala asombrosa no hubiera nada más que ella, sentí como si mi corazón fuera a salirse de mi pecho.

Caminé con lentitud hasta Leah, mirando nuevamente a la izquierda. Las dos personas; un hombre de mediana edad muy apuesto y sereno, y otra mujer, una joven de rasgos asiáticos, levantaron la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo para vernos. Él saludo con la mano y ella sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de seguir en lo suyo.

—¿Cómo es esto real? —murmuré al fin y logrando no tropezar al acercarme a un holograma muy pequeño en un rincón del suelo, parecía un pequeño robot dormido y me recordaba a Wall-E.  
—Años de paciencia y mucho, mucho trabajo.  
—No puede ser posible —dije contemplando a la otra mujer a la derecha. Las paredes abandonaron París y al instante proyectaron un ambiente lluvioso en una ciudad que no conocía, con tanto detalle que casi desee correr y poner la mano entre los edificios. Solo para ver si no caía al vacío. Al girarme la empresaria me seguía sonriendo—. ¿Lo has hecho tú?  
—En su totalidad, sí. Invertí cantidades estrafalarias de dinero y solo en esa pared. Pero hubieron algunos que ayudaron.  
—¿Por qué no hay cosas así en tu oficina? O en... todo el edificio de hecho —quise saber, señalando los hologramas en la pared. Leah se cruzó de brazos.  
—Sigue siendo un secreto que solo cuatro, ahora cinco personas conocen. Es un poco de lo que te quería hablar. Quiero que tú seas quién le muestre al mundo con tus palabras de lo que soy capaz de crear. Pequeñas maravillas que estarán pronto al alcance de cualquiera... Quiero que algo en lo que he trabajo la mitad de mi vida salga finalmente a la luz, contigo.  
—¿Te refieres a... a hablar de todo esto? —exclamé ya sin interés de ocultar mi emoción—. ¿Un artículo en toda regla?   
—Y más de uno, puedes apreciar que hay mucho por dar a conocer. No sé en qué área te has sentido más cómoda escribiendo, pero si pudieras hacer esto conmigo... Si decides elegir intentarlo te aseguro que nunca jamás te arrepentirás.  
—No sé si... Quiero decir, ¿estás segura de que me quieres a mí? Existen cientos de reporteros mejores calificados que yo, a montones.  
—Pero solo una Kara Danvers —sonrió mostrando los dientes y por su mirada alegre tuve la sensación de que ya sentía la respuesta que obtendría—. No es como si fuera la primera vez que alguien crea un holograma, nada de eso, pero esto, todo lo que hay en este lugar es diferente. Por supuesto que te quiero a ti para desenmascarar mis tantos misterios.

Abrí la boca para replicar y volví a cerrarla atontada por el cambio de luz en toda la sala, la cual lo volvió todo de un puro rojo vino.

Leah se aproximó a una mesa alargada detrás nuestro y tomó un cubo azul profundo del tamaño de una manzana. Me lo ofreció y al cogerlo su textura pareció cambiar. Seguía siendo un cubo pero no liso y firme. Al pasar mi dedo índice por el centro de una de las caras esta se hundió como una esponja.

—Es para ti. En caso de que no quieras aceptar siempre tendrás un recuerdo de mi parte. Eres la primera a quien le obsequio algo tan importante, verás a su tiempo todo lo que esa pequeña caja puede lograr —dijo levantando una ceja. Finalmente suspiró y aunque ni la tranquilidad ni la sonrisa abandonaron su rostro, acabó por indicarme la puerta con la vista.

Justo cuando pensaba que mi ánimo no podía verse afectado por nada me di cuenta de que Lena no estaba donde se había quedado al entrar. De hecho no recordaba haberla visto tampoco mientras yo miraba el lugar. Aunque si era honesta no había hecho más que ignorar todo lo que no fuera ese sitio... Incluida a la asesina.

Mi corazón se aceleró y forcé una sonrisa hacia Leah mientras entrabamos al ascensor. No mencionó en ningún momento la falta de su hermana, como si fuera a hacerlo..., y nuestra conversación, pese a ser ella la única que hablaba, se basó de nuevo en las grandes oportunidades que podía obtener de aceptar el trabajo.

Fue cuando llegamos a la primer planta que me vino a la mente lo que tanto había necesitado saber durante los últimos días. Me sentí bastante idiota al recordarlo tan tarde pero no lo guardé esta vez. Al dejar el ascensor me detuve junto a uno de los sofás de la recepción, miré hacia los lados en busca de Lena y al no verla regresé a Leah.

—Quería preguntarte sobre la otra noche —dije un poco avergonzada—. La del bar. Sé que bebimos unos tragos pero no recuerdo que sucedió después y... Me da pena traer esto a colación pero, ¿pasó algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

Leah pasó de la nada misma a la confusión y de ello a la diversión muy rápido. Respiró una vez y cruzó los brazos, antes de decir:

—¿Me estás preguntando si tuvimos relaciones?  
—Eso creo —repuse encogiéndome. Por su parte la empresaria se rascó la sien, negando entre un suspiro.  
—No pasó absolutamente nada. Perdóname si las bebidas te hicieron un efecto poco grato. Te llevé a tu hotel inmediatamente cuando empezaste a divagar.  
—No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso —dije con un alivio más que obvio. Pero me sentí sonrojar al instante por como su expresión cambió—. No me refiero a que no... Digo, tú eres muy... muy atractiva y eso. Quería decir que no, o sea tú y yo...  
—No necesitas ponerte nerviosa —dijo cortándome y yo presioné aún más entre mis dedos la caja que me había regalado. Su sonrisa me tranquilizó en sobremanera—. Lo entiendo.  
—Lo que quiero decir es que no me gustaría causar una impresión desagradable yéndome a la cama con alguien a quien acabo de conocer.

Me imaginé cierta carcajada en algún rincón de mi mente. Alguien muriendo de risa y burlándose plenamente si hubiera escuchado aquello. Casi hasta sentía tales bromas y ni estaba presente.

—No me pareces de ese tipo para nada y tampoco lo soy yo —afirmó con calma.  
—Gracias. Y gracias por enseñarme todo eso, gracias por... esto —señalé la caja que había cambiado a un color amarillo y sonrió.  
—Gracias a ti por pasarte. Sé libre de escribirme cuando quieras, tienes mi número.  
—Lo haré. De verdad.

Estrechamos manos y la vi alejarse, con ese aspecto agotado y el poco cuidado, aún se veía como la empresaria notable y refinada que nunca dejaba de ser.

Jugando con el objeto entre mis manos caminé hacia el exterior.

No me costó ver a la asesina, en realidad estaba a pocos metros. Estaba de espaldas a mí y miraba el cielo que de pronto amenazaba con llover. Mi corazón seguía algo inquieto, aunque sin duda más calmado, por lo menos no me había dejado por completo sola.

—Dijiste que te quedarías cerca —dije en un tono mucho más recriminador del que esperaba. Ella no se inmutó. Pero claro que me escuchaba—. Me mentiste. Dijiste que nunca mientes.  
—No mentí. Solo cambié de parecer.

Su voz sonó idéntica a la vez en la que nos habíamos reencontrado... Cuando se debatía si asesinarme o no. Di otro paso más y percibí una gota caer sobre mi mejilla.

—Es lo mismo. Te fuiste.  
—No entiendo tu punto. Estabas perfectamente bien allí dentro, más que eso, maravillada.  
—¿Qué tienes?  
—No sé qué tienes tú que te pones así solo porque dejé de ser tu perro faldero por diez minutos —era tan irónicamente fría que por una vez no la reconocí. ¿Pero es que la conocía? Me miró al cabo de un segundo, también a la caja, su rostro no transmitía nada.  
—¿Acaso no podía sentirme contenta de ver algo único? ¿Es por la propuesta de Leah? ¿Tanta molestia te causa?  
—Esto no se trata de ti.  
—¿De quién sino?

Vi que su mandíbula se tensaba, que su porte se volvía más recto. No sé cómo acabé recordando que había estado en el ejército. Y tampoco sé porqué había olvidado por un momento que era una asesina a sueldo.

Pero entonces se acercó. Y se acercó de tal modo que costó todo en mí no retroceder... o empujarla lejos. Empezó a lloviznar y una sensación confusa me llenó el cuerpo.

—¿Qué te sucede a ti? —susurró a centímetros de mi cara—. Dime que te pasa, explícame tu problema.  
—No era yo de quién hablábamos.  
—Tú eres la que me reclama el haberme ido.  
—Y tú eres la que está enfadada —le espeté con rabia. Las cosas no podían ser así... Simplemente no—. Tú eres quien no soporta que pase un buen rato, quien se cabrea al ser consciente de que por un simple minuto no eres parte de mi vida. De repente dejas de ser tú, te conviertes en esto... y por ninguna razón. No entiendo nada de ti. No te comprendo.

Se tensó todavía más, su cuerpo incluso se inclinó con lo que podía identificarse como ira. Y sus ojos no me dejaban. La suavidad ya no era agradable, sino dura y penetrante.

—Bien. Porque me vale una mierda lo que entiendas o no de mí. Cuando me vaya de este basurero y tú estés viajando por el mundo con tu perfecta acompañante, importará muy muy poco qué demonios hayas comprendido tú de mí.  
  



	14. Chapter 14

El recorrido de vuelta fue una tortura en letras mayúsculas.

Durante los largos minutos en los que el taxista habló -aparentemente no se molestaba por no obtener respuesta-, yo daba golpecitos al cubo contemplando los distintos cambios. De vez en cuando aparecían dibujos en alguna de las caras pero ni eso ayudaba a mejorar mi ánimo. Sentía a la asesina en el lado opuesto a mí, pero tan lejos, tan inalcanzable después de sus palabras que lo único que deseaba era bajarme y volver caminando.

Pero soporté la tensión y el peso que molestaba en mi pecho hasta que llegamos. Apenas el taxi se detuvo no esperé más y salí lo más deprisa que pude. No me importó correr bajo lo que ya era una tormenta en todo su esplendor y pasé deprisa por la entrada del hotel hasta el ascensor más cercano. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, por el frío u otra cosa, no estaba segura.

Miraba el cubo que se había endurecido otra vez y vuelto de un color gris cuando las puertas me dejaron salir al pasillo de la habitación. Con un último esfuerzo pasé mi tarjeta de entrada y después de un leve clic la puerta se abrió. Tenía la gran, inmensa y fantástica suerte de que no hubiera moros en la costa. Seguí de largo hasta mi cuarto, sin gastar ningún segundo, casi temiendo que Lena estuviera pisando mis talones.

No quería verla, ni oírla, ni pensar en ella. Porque hacerlo era repetir lo que había dicho y no podía bajo ninguna manera seguir recordando la frialdad con la que me había tratado. Como a nada.

Me quité el abrigo mojado y lo arrojé al suelo, viendo con resentimiento el libro de Lena sobre la cama. Como mínimo podría tirarselo por la cabeza la próxima vez que la viera. Sí, eso me parecía una idea asombrosa.

Me quité el pantalón empapado y estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con la camiseta cuando la puerta se abrió. Por una milésima de segundo mi corazón se detuvo y volvió a latir al ver a Sam.

—¡Eh! Perdona, no sabía que estabas... Bah, como si no te hubiera visto ya en ropa interior —dijo sacudiendo la mano y riendo. Me alegraba que tuviera una perspectiva tan relajada, pero yo no la estaba pasando bien en ese momento. Principalmente porque detrás suyo la puerta seguía abierta y Lena estaba en la sala quitándose el saco. O me ignoraba a propósito o simplemente no estaba al tanto de mi existencia semidesnuda.  
—Podrías por favor...  
—Ya me voy, Kara, por dios. No te escandalices. Venía porque...

Me corrí hacia un costado donde el ángulo de la puerta me ocultaba gratamente y, pensando que lo que menos quería era un resfriado, accedí junto a mi subconsciente a quitarme la camiseta. Sam no era el problema aquí, habíamos ido decenas de veces a la playa en trajes de baño más sugerentes que un brasier y...

—¡Kara, hasta que regresas!

Me quedé como estatua cuando Maggie apareció junto a Sam, de una sacudida abriendo más la puerta. Entre la pared que me acorralaba, mis amigas, y la forma en la que Lena se desvestía como si nada allá en la sala... Saltar por la ventana ya me parecía una idea a considerar seriamente.

—¿Pueden hacerme el favor de... ?  
—¿Por qué vives desapareciendo? —cuestionó Maggie. Sam se encontraba un poco menos efusiva que un minuto atrás. Recordé la situación con Alex en el baño antes, era de esperar su comportamiento con su amiga.  
—Trabajo, por eso estoy aquí. Ahora cierra la...  
—Queríamos invitarte a salir con nosotras pero entre la tormenta maldita aparecida de la nada y tu ausencia... —las dos asintieron a la vez, entrecerrando los ojos, como buscando algo en mí que yo no les estaba contando.

Tenían una determinación innata en hacerme pasar terribles momentos.

Me permití desviar la mirada una vez más sobre el hombro de Maggie. Lena estaba... Bueno, estaba mirándome. Se había dejado los pantalones y aunque la parte superior de su cuerpo no me fuera un misterio, algo en mí aceptó que se veía mejor que nunca muy a pesar de las viejas heridas. Y de igual manera me enfurecí por pensarlo.

Si era enfado o algo diferente lo que había en ella al bajar la mirada... no tenía idea. Era imposible de leer. Pero alejé los ojos también. Sam y Maggie ni cuenta se daban de que la guardaespaldas estaba mostrando piel a mitad de la sala. Y claro que yo no sería quién les dijera, a pesar de lo mucho que quería señalar a la ojiverde solo para que me dejaran en paz.

Tragué saliva mientras evité mirar fuera de la habitación y me adelanté entre ellas para cerrar la puerta. Me miraron confundidas a medida que exhalaba pesadamente y volvía a por una cuidadosamente doblada toalla sobre la cama.

—¿Pasó algo de lo que debamos saber? —inquirió Sam. La preocupación en su rostro se mostró al fin después de semanas. Maggie al mismo tiempo pareció considerar esa idea.

Vaya, si habían pasado cosas...

—No. Solo que la lluvia en esta ciudad no es nada agradable —farfullé secando mi cabello. Lo que hacía pasar solo por una molestia del clima, era en realidad una fuerte irritación hacia todo lo que había pasado en la última media hora. Hacia la asesina y lo tanto que deseaba no haberme vuelto a topar con ella.  
—Bueno... En todo caso... en general, estás bien, ¿no?

El titubeo de Maggie fue correspondido por mi sonrisa fingida. Sé que intentaban asegurarse de que estaba todo en orden, de que yo no me sentía mal bajo ningún modo, así podían seguir con sus vidas de la forma más tranquila posible. Sin preocupaciones.

Entonces el modo en el que Sam me miró me recordó lo que un tiempo atrás solo había quedado en secreto entre nosotras. Algo que había roto el fuerte lazo entre las tres, para ser solo ellas dos y a veces yo, forzosamente. Como una tercera rueda.

Con el tiempo todo fue mejorando hasta dejar el inconveniente atrás, volvimos a salir juntas y a reír como si nada. Pero nunca recuperaron la confianza que me tenían. Lo sentía cuando algo de lo que decía sonaba sospechoso. Significaba otro peso para mi lista de culpas pero no valía la pena volver a sacar ese tema.

—Estoy bien, chicas —agregué doblando la toalla mojada en mis manos. Sam apartó la vista y Maggie suspiró aliviada—. Ahora si pueden dejar que me cambie...  
—Seguro, seguro. Ah, y felicidades por volver a recuperar tu fortuna, Danvers. Procura no derrochar la mitad en mujeres —dijo Maggie entre risas y abriendo de nuevo. Ya se había ido.  
—Yo no... Sam, espera —ella se detuvo a mitad de la puerta, de golpe solo daba la impresión de que quería desaparecer—. Había algo a lo que venías, ¿qué era?

Me observó como si hubiera olvidado o no entendiera lo que le decía hasta que, muy lentamente, logró hablar y salir del trance.

—Ah, no era nada. No te preocupes.  
—¿Segura?

Asintió con la misma sonrisa que yo había buscado usar y se fue.  
Me aseguré de que la puerta estuviera con seguro antes de tirarme a la cama y soltar un gruñido de frustración.

Esa noche llamé al servicio al cuarto y me quedé entre mis mantas, comiendo hasta el hartazgo.

Y la segunda noche también.

El día entero había pasado siendo un total aburrimiento, llamando a personas del banco y arreglando detalles sobre mi dinero. Evitando tener que salir y fingir una excusa para la paranoia de Eliza del porqué quería salir sin seguridad, preferí asegurarle al gerente que visitaría el banco la semana entrante.

Por lo que Lena no tuvo mucho trabajo que hacer más que quedarse a una distancia prudente mientras yo bajaba al bufé. Probablemente había pensado que saldría y en realidad había sido mi idea principal esa mañana, pero bastó con sentir su presencia detrás de mí en el ascensor para no desear estar mucho más tiempo con ella cerca. Ese día no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para ignorar lo que había ocurrido y me causaba un gran dolor de cabeza tener que hacerlo con ella al lado.

Horas después almorcé con mi madre y Alex en el mismo lugar. Eliza le había sugerido a Lena acompañarnos, extraña y milagrosamente, pero la ojiverde se limitó a negarse y permanecer parada junto al pilar detrás mío. Siempre detrás.

Cuando Maggie me invitó a nadar fui lo suficientemente tonta como para creer que Lena escucharía eso y no decidiría seguirme. Pero me equivoqué una vez más y lo que creí que sería una buena idea para relajarme y estar sola acabó por ser una molestia gigante.

No es que estuviera mirándome, lo único que hacía era estar parada como idiota viendo un punto en la nada. Lo que me estresaba, y odiaba aceptarlo, era que no lo hacía. Su cabeza no se había vuelto en ningún momento en dirección a la piscina y yo quería gritarle porque claro... ¿qué asesina se vuelve una guardaespaldas solo porque sí? Solo de verla en su porte profesional me hacía querer...

—Tierra llamando a Kara —dijo Maggie nadando cerca de mí y me sobresalté.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Necesitas que la invite y las deje a solas?  
—No digas tonterías —murmuré metiendo la cabeza en el agua y perdiéndome un instante ahí abajo. Al no tener más aire volví y la risa de mi amiga resonó en todo el lugar.  
—No sé, es que no dejas de verla —repuso echándose hacia atrás. Estábamos lo bastante lejos para que la asesina no escuchara pero me tenía que tuviera algún súper poder y fuera capaz de captar la conversación entera, si era honesta—. ¿Qué pasa con ella?  
—Maggie, es mi guardaespaldas.  
—¿Y qué? Eso lo hace cien veces mejor. No me digas que no se te pasó por la cabeza cumplir una que otra sucia fantasía con esa bomba de mujer.

Tragué saliva cuando se dio la vuelta para nadar un poco. Si tan solo supiera.

—Me parece que el agua ya te afectó el cerebro —le espeté cuando se volvió esperando una respuesta—. Ya me tengo que ir.  
—Puedes correr pero no negar los hechos.

Todavía escuchaba su risa cuando me sequé el cuerpo y me cubrí con la bata. Lena aguardó a que pasara frente a ella para seguirme y acabó por desaparecer una vez llegamos de vuelta a la habitación. Respiré aliviada y me encerré en mi cuarto. Otra vez.

No podía decir que la estaba pasando mal en mi soledad.

Tuve tiempo para considerar escribirle a Leah, quizás preguntarle algún que otro detalle sobre el empleo pero no lo quería apresurar.  
Le di vueltas al cubo cambiante mientras esperaba que la comida llegara y cuando al fin lo hizo puse el televisor en una película de horror gore.

Lo sé, una fantástica opción para acompañar la cena.

A mi botella de vino no le quedaba demasiado mientras veía como el asesino decidía cuál herramienta usar para torturar al último joven que quedaba. Los demás adolescentes estaban colgados en ganchos, con los ojos muy abiertos de espanto y mortalmente quietos.

Me llevé la botella a los labios, deteniéndome solo cuando el espeluznante psicópata optó por una maza. El sonido que hizo el objeto duro al chocar contra el abdomen del adolescente me detuvo la respiración. Lo golpeó otra vez, y nuevamente un poco más abajo.

Di un sorbo al vino y me llegaron extrañas imágenes de Lena haciendo cosas peores que esa. Cosas en las que no quería pensar pero que me causaban una curiosidad perturbadora. Nunca le había preguntado con exactitud lo que hacía.

Me levanté de la cama cuando la película terminó con la imagen de un montón de tripas, cabezas y extremidades armando un considerable montón. No me había quitado aún la ropa y planeaba hacerlo apenas acabara la botella.

Levanté el vino otra vez y casi lo lanzo hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió y cerró con suavidad. En la oscuridad noté la forma de su rostro, el cuerpo y...

—¡¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí?!

Lena se llevó el dedo a la boca pero sin moverse de la puerta. Estaba pegada a ella como si alguien de repente fuera a entrar rompiéndola a patadas. Me acerqué a la mesa de luz para encender la lámpara, hastiada por el jueguecito, cuando la oí murmurar.

—No lo hagas. Deja la luz y ven aquí.  
—Y ahora me dices lo que tengo que hacer. ¡Pues Lena Luthor yo te digo a ti... !  
—Haz silencio —me calló. Tenía la botella aún, y me bebí las últimas gotas siendo consciente de que ya no toleraba más alcohol—. ¿Estás... ?

Un ruido sordo proveniente de afuera le cerró la boca al tiempo en el que a mí se me escapaba la botella de la mano. El momento fue demasiado gracioso, había que aceptarlo, por eso no pude evitar soltar una carcajada contemplando los vidrios rotos.

Pero Lena se acercó a mí como un rayo y puso una mano en mi boca. Ahora podía ver su rostro, la línea de su mandíbula, sus ojos tan...

—Tienes que hacer silencio.  
—Mmph —frunció el ceño hasta que entendió y retiró unos centímetros su mano de mis labios—. No me toques.  
—Escucha. Vas a esconderte y solo saldrás cuando haya acabado.  
—¿De qué hablas? —logré decir, apoyando el codo en su hombro confundida. Tenía momentos tan inoportunos de venir a molestar...  
—De que hay alguien afuera buscándote.  
—¡Ja, ja! No me engañas con eso ahora. No, en absoluto, hazme el favor de...

Una vez más su mano presionó mi boca y mi mente me jugó otra terrible broma al hacerme pensar en esa noche y ese hotel. En esa isla y lo bien que mi cuerpo se había sentido al estar con una desconocida. Con ella.

—Mmm —Lena me miró fijamente, tal vez pensando qué rayos había sido eso. Si lo pensaba suficiente quizás recordaría como habían sonado mis...  
—Vas a entrar al armario y te quedarás quieta.  
—Ya he estado ahí antes y no es agradable —me quejé mientras caminamos el par de pasos hacia las puertas corredizas—. Al menos entra conmigo.  
—Olvidaba lo que te produce el alcohol.

Su voz me sonó lejana, como si se estuviera alejando. Así que me aferré a su brazo y la musculatura me hizo sonreír tontamente.

—Ven, ven, ven —pedí, como toda una niña infantil. La expresión de Lena era para enmarcar y tal vez esa misma confusión la hizo dejarse llevar por mí hasta que estuvimos las dos dentro del armario.

Era muy divertido todo eso. Pretender que había un loco suelto que venía a por mí. ¡Como no!

—Kara, tienes que respirar hondo —susurró, mirando por el pequeño espacio que había dejado abierto. Apoyé la frente en su hombro con desgana, no sé porqué se comportaba como toda una aburrida.

Creí escuchar algo más allá de la habitación, un ruido extraño. Seguro era mi mente y el haber visto una película tan mala a esas horas.

Un bostezo hizo que Lena pusiera el dedo sobre sus labios otra vez. Tenía los ojos muy bonitos esa noche. La piel de su cuello también estaba más que bien de hecho.

—Dime que en serio no me estás mordiendo —dijo en un tono más bajo. Entre mi ebriedad, el sueño y las fantasías volando en mi mente no le presté mucha atención a las palabras. Solo a su reacción y como su cuello se movió ligeramente.  
—Mmhm.  
—Creeme que no querrás oír lo que estuviste haciendo cuando mañana estés sobria —murmuró apoyando una mano en mi estómago como para alejarme. Pero simplemente no lo hizo.  
—Hay alguien buscándome y estamos las dos aquí, es excitante.  
—No estoy muy segura de que en verdad te pueda excitar un matón en busca de tu cabeza —repuso mirando un segundo el cuarto—. Ahora detente.

Mis dientes arañaron otro poco su cuello y volví a dejar caer mi cabeza en su hombro. No me dejaba jugar y eso me ponía de malhumor.

—¿Irás a deshacerte del hombre malo?  
—Pareces de cinco años, mi querida Kara —sentenció. Pero, a través de mi vista borrosa, noté que su sonrisa no tardó en aparecer—. ¿Me prometes que te quedarás aquí?  
—Mmm.  
—Eso no es una respuesta.  
—Yaaa, shu.

Sacudí la mano para que se fuera y ella dejó de tocarme. Lentamente me dejé caer hasta el suelo. El sueño me dominaba y los recuerdos de otros días me hacían difícil distinguir lo que estaba bien y mal... Si es que algo estaba mal.

La puerta corrediza se cerró y yo me hice más pequeña en mi rincón. Lena vendría en cinco minutos a terminar con su broma del matón y ya me dejaría dormir en mi cama. Mientras tanto aprovecharía para cerrar los ojos solo un momento.

_Se veía como todo un ángel, no podía negar eso. La manera en que dormía pacíficamente y su pecho subía y bajaba hacía que no quisiera interrumpir su paz._

_Me agaché frente a ella. Varios mechones le cubrían los ojos y sus mejillas tenían un color rosado. Me toqué el cuello inconscientemente, seguramente había dejado marcas que me costaría explicarle cuando el alcohol ya no estuviera en su sistema._

_Podría haberla alejado al instante, era lo que tenía que haber hecho. Pero me había paralizado al volver a sentir ese tipo de contacto de su parte._

_Sin dudas me explicaría al día siguiente por no tomar la responsabilidad que debía, esperaba que pudiera disculparme. Últimamente era difícil que lo hiciera._

_Mientras tanto me aseguraría de que esa noche lograra dormir en una cama._

_Como había supuesto tomarla en brazos no la despertó. Solo se quejó un momento, frunció el entrecejo y su rostro se escondió en mi cuello._

_Vi el bolso que había preparado un instante atrás. Con los papeles de Hamilton que no le gustaría abandonar, el portátil y algo de ropa extra. Mi atención la captó el reluciente cubo azul justo a mitad de la cama. Dubitativa lo miré unos segundos. Bajo mi atención se  volvió dorado y exhalé, antes de meterlo en el bolso también._

_Localicé a Mike justo fuera de la habitación, cruzado de brazos e inexpresivo. Estaba con dos hombres, quienes ya cambiaban la alfombra por otra idéntica y pulcra._

_—Hemos retrasado a una de sus amigas, desconozco dónde están las demás —dijo con un tono falto de emoción._   
_—A la otra le toca el turno nocturno en la comisaría. Su madre está en un casino con su hermana._

_Asintió y Kara farfulló cosas sin sentido bajo mi clavícula._

_—¿La casa es segura?_   
_—Nadie sospechoso ha estado rondando —agregó con eficacia—. Habrá uno de mis hombres custodiando toda la noche._   
_—Bien. Haz que alguien lleve el bolso luego —indiqué en dirección al cuarto._

_Ya estaba llegando a la puerta cuando lo escuché decir:_

_—Buen trabajo el de esta noche._

_Yo solo me fui._

* * *

 

Ya sabía lo que había pasado mucho antes de abrir los ojos. Lo había sabido la noche anterior mientras Lena me abrochaba el cinturón y después mientras me llevaba a la cama.

Al principio lo había imaginado todo como un sueño. Un muy extraño sueño producto de la película y el alcohol. Pero a medida que recuperaba mi conciencia y la resaca me terminaba de despertar, no cabía duda de que la vergüenza sería el motor que iniciaría mi día.

Despacio me senté en la cama. Miré a mi alrededor, al cuarto que no reconocía. Todo estaba en perfecto orden y eso que no había mucho. Apenas una maceta con tierra decoraba una esquina de la habitación. Un mueble de madera, algún sofá cerca de la ventana y un espejo que no quise observar por mucho tiempo. Vestía del mismo modo y me veía fatal.

Me toqué el lado izquierdo de la cabeza cuando todo empezó a dar vueltas al tratar de pararme. Entonces noté el vaso en la mesa de noche. Un vaso grande con un líquido oscuro muy espeso. Al lado una nota en sencilla caligrafía:

Tómalo todo. Te hará sentir mejor.

Suspiré. No veía cómo pelear con un trozo de papel serviría de algo contra lo que vendría a continuación. Bebí hasta el final muy a pesar del sabor amargo y esperé un par de minutos. Mi ropa olía a vino y hamburguesas.

Esperé otro rato mientras mi cuerpo dejaba ir algo de la pesadez mortal e intenté ponerme de pie. La resaca seguía ahí pero a un nivel menor. Me acerqué a la ventana, casi tropezando con un bolso gris en el piso.

Eran mis pertenencias. Ropa, archivos de Hamilton, mi portátil y también el cubo. Toqué una de las puntas y esta se hundió, enviando cosquillas a mi dedo índice. Dejé todo como estaba y antes de salir miré a través de la ventana: parecía ser la misma calle de la otra vez. Así que estaba en donde me había traído después de que nos persiguieron los hombres de Hamilton... La misma noche del cine.

Recordaba que la primera vez la casa no me había parecido demasiado grande. Y en realidad no lo era. Pero me tomó cierto tiempo hallar el baño y es que no quería por error abrir la puerta incorrecta y aparecer de la nada en el cuarto de Lena.

Me maldije por no traer un poco de ropa y ducharme pero no tenía las fuerzas para regresar. Honestamente tampoco para bañarme. Así que me conformé con lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes. Bendita el alma que había dejado uno nuevo para mi uso.

Lo que el alcohol me provocaba solo lo sabían algunas personas. Y una de ellas era Lena.  
Hace más de seis meses, a pesar de mi ebriedad, había estado consciente de lo que hacíamos. Me poseía algo totalmente desinhibido y todo era fácil y espontáneo. Por eso el sexo había sido tan bueno.

Porque no tenía que pensar y solo era... bueno, una versión mucho más libre que mi yo original.

Lo que me habría gustado esta vez era poder olvidar. Olvidar lo inmadura que había sido, lo que había dicho, cielos... Más que nada lo que había hecho. Si me concentraba lo suficiente aún podría recordar la sorpresa de Lena cuando mordí su cuello.

Por cuarta vez consecutiva respiré profundo y tomé coraje.

Caminé hacia el lado opuesto por donde había venido, encontrando la sala al instante. Me abracé a mí misma al pasar hacia la cocina, echándole un vistazo al sofá viejo en el que esa noche me había sentado demasiado confundida para entender qué ocurría.

Entonces encontré a Lena.

Estaba sentada en la mesa cuadrada que ocupaba la mayor parte de la cocina con un tazón de cereal entre las manos. De a poco fue levantando la cabeza, limpiándose la comisura del labio con el pulgar.

—Buen día —murmuré inquieta y decidí sentarme, justo frente a ella. La asesina parpadeó y no tuve mejor idea que mirar las marcas moradas en su cuello.  
—Buen día.

Me froté la sien más allá de lo apenada, dispuesta a soltar todas las disculpas que tenía atragantadas. Porque una cosa era haber peleado y otra distinta hacer lo que hice cuando me estaba salvando la vida. ¿Podría alguien ser más idiota que yo? Era dudoso.

Lena se levantó y en menos de un minuto ya había puesto una taza de café frente a mí. Volvió a su sitio y le echó más cereal al tazón.

—Lo siento.  
—Quería disculparme.

Las dos habíamos hablado a la misma vez con una sincronización de temer. Me encogí en la silla, su mirada me ponía nerviosa en exceso y juré que de caer un alfiler en la otra habitación lo habría escuchado.  
Fue la asesina quien respiró por la boca y mezclando el cereal dijo:

—Siento no haber respondido bien a tu estado. Fue un momento en el que debí pensar con claridad y no esperaba que fueras a... —cerró la boca y me miró por un fugaz segundo. Yo no estaba segura de si en verdad iba en serio con eso—. Mi responsabilidad es protegerte pero no tuve en consideración recordar que tu ebriedad causa ciertas cosas en ti. Me hiciste estas...  
—Sé que las hice. Lo recuerdo.

Sus labios se unieron en una sola línea y puse las manos alrededor de mi taza. Pero no bebí. La sorpresa de Lena sería divertida de no ser yo de quién debía burlarse.

—¿Qué recuerdas?  
—Todo. Al menos en su mayoría. Que viniste a mi cuarto, que la botella se cayó, el armario, las... las marcas. No puedes en serio disculparte por algo que yo hice, sin importar el estado en el que estaba.  
—Pero sí es mi culpa no haberme alejado —objetó, como si de su honor de tratara que aceptara algún tipo de error.  
—Tú lo dijiste, solo fue algo del momento —¿Pero qué idiotez decía? Le había dejado el cuello marcado como si fuera una adolescente. Mi vergüenza ya no podía para más—. Así que yo lo siento. Te traté como...

Evité repetir en voz alta el pensamiento y me callé. Tomé un gran sorbo de café bajo la mirada de la asesina, hasta que habló.

—¿Sabes qué haces aquí?  
—Me temía que llegara el momento de preguntar —respondí bajando la vista a sus manos. Sus nudillos estaban teñidos de un rojo suave—. ¿Mi familia está bien? ¿Mis amigas... ?  
—Todas están bien, nadie estaba anoche en el hotel. Excepto, claro, el tipo que se metió para matarte. Yo estaba en la cocina cuando lo oí. Buscaba atravesar el sistema de seguridad de la puerta y evidentemente lo logró. Hamilton parece estar muy empeñado en deshacerse de ti si envía hombres expertos en no solo combate pero tecnología.  
—¿Te hizo algún daño?

Lena dejó el cereal y se acomodó el cabello suelto con la mano. Aparte de los nudillos, a la vista tampoco había nada que necesitara de curación inmediata. Pero no estaba de más preguntar, a pesar de todo me había vuelto a salvar.

—No tuvo la oportunidad —no hubo arrogancia en su voz, ni sonó presumida. Solo lo dijo como la verdad que era. Tragué saliva y me froté los ojos cansados.  
—¿Por qué me sigue pasando esto a mí?  
—Seguirá pasando, Kara. Seguirá ocurriendo hasta que acabes con Hamilton.  
—Tu... ¿tu ayuda aún sigue en pie?  
—¿Todavía quieres mi ayuda? —respondió dejando entrever su expresión desconcertada. El agotamiento se dejó notar en mis siguientes palabras.  
—Sí, Lena. Lo que sea que haya pasado antes espero que no impida darme una mano. Con todo.  
—¿Con todo?  
—Las clases de defensa de las que me hablaste. Quiero dejar de tener miedo.

Alejó el tazón y yo seguí bebiendo el café. Sentía vergüenza y mi estado de ánimo por los suelos con todo lo acontecido últimamente. Con tantas cosas por hacer y todo lo que me estaba afectando no la culparía por irse ahora que podía.

—Lo que pasó fue mi culpa —dijo rompiendo el silencio—. Irme, hablarte de ese modo...  
—Por favor no sigas. No tienes que hacerlo.  
—Cuando dije que no tenía nada que ver contigo hablaba en serio. La razón por la que me fui... No eras tú ni serás nunca el problema. Lo siento por dejar que vieras ese lado de mí pero hay veces, hay instantes... en los que no puedo impedir que mi pasado se interponga, por mucho que lo desee.  
—¿Algo en la empresa de Leah te afectó? —asintió una sola vez, fijando sus ojos en los míos.  
—Algo que se remonta a muchos años atrás. Algo... —se detuvo para levantarse luego de la silla—. Ven conmigo.

Con torpeza la seguí y no tardé en reconocer, bastante confundida, el camino hacia mi cuarto. Efectivamente estuvimos en la simple habitación unos segundos más tarde. Lena fue directamente a mi bolso y... Había cogido en sus manos el cubo que me había obsequiado Leah.

Fui yo la que se acercó para ver la manera en que acariciaba una cara del objeto, con la mirada distraída en un colorido diseño.

—Al principio, cuando era muy joven y tenía los recursos y el tiempo suficientes para hacer lo que quisiese, decidí estudiar una ciencia muy difícil por mi cuenta —comenzó suavemente mientras se sentaba en la cama. Me quedé inmóvil a un metro de ella, si lo que estaba diciendo era cierto... —Quería ser una gran inventora hace tiempo. Lograr algo muy grande e importante para que nunca nadie olvidara mi nombre. Quería saber todo sobre las últimas tecnologías, quería entender sobre los materiales más extraños y difíciles de hallar, quería aprender de memoria cada libro relacionado con las posibilidades de crear algo remotamente parecido a esto —sonrió con melancolía y la nostalgia creció en su mirada—. Era un tiempo en el que mis padres lo daban todo con tal de verme feliz, por lo que el dinero que invertí y perdí buscando una manera de que funcionara no les molestó demasiado. Un día, un milagroso y extraño día se me ocurrió una idea asombrosa. Sabía sobre nanotecnología, también como conseguir lo que necesitaba. En menos de un año y después de meses y meses de sentirme la persona más inteligente del mundo, pasé de utilizar esto como base —presionó un par de segundos una de las caras y el objeto lentamente se transformó en un cubo rubik, muy antiguo y desgastado pero igual de brillante que en su estado anterior. Lo giró en la palma de su mano y recuperó su forma inicial. El mismo cubo azul del principio—, a crear esto.

La media sonrisa que me dedicó estaba llena de algo muy triste. Pero no era la única que estaba lidiando con emociones. Yo me sentía conmocionada frente al hecho de que Lena había llegado a hacer eso. ¿Cómo había logrado crear algo así hace tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo había acabado en manos de Leah? No podía reaccionar.

—Cuando dije que no tenía que ver contigo hablaba de esto. Yo lo inventé. Hace muchos años creí que estaba persiguiendo la carrera de mi vida, que mediante esto llegaría a cumplir todos mis sueños. Tal vez era inmaduro de mi parte a tan corta edad pero había sido capaz de utilizar tecnología muy poco conocida, había hecho algo tan perfecto —murmuró, bajando la vista al cubo que se desvanecía a un gris con líneas negras por todas partes—. Esto fue todo lo que en su momento me lograba hacer feliz. Todo lo que me permitía no sentirme como una marginada. Hasta que pasaron cosas en mi familia, cosas malas que me hicieron abandonar el sueño de hacer algo mil veces más perfecto.  
—¿Puedo preguntar por qué Leah lo tenía?  
—Cuando empecé a drogarme y perderme en clubes nocturnos hasta tarde no importó mucho lo que ocurría con una cosa como esta. En ese tiempo seguir jugando como una niña no era lo que yo quería, no después de tanto desastre en mi hogar —quise preguntar a qué se refería, entender un poco su pasado, pero Lena levantó la vista en mi dirección cortando todo pensamiento—. Leah vio la oportunidad frente a ella y la aprovechó, no la culpo por tomar todos mis proyectos mientras yo me inyectaba los brazos. Nunca recreó esto, al parecer tampoco lo vendió. Lo que me fastidió fue verlo en su empresa. Me jodió ver algo que había significado tanto para mí tirado en un rincón entre sus pertenencias. Ni siquiera sé porqué lo conservó.

Mucho menos sabía yo porqué me lo había regalado.

No sé si fue el sentir que sus barreras estaban muy bajas, o mi deseo de no estar tan lejos, pero me senté a su lado de todos modos. Hombro con hombro.

—Debes de ser muy inteligente como para haber hecho algo tan increíble —dije muy segura.  
—¿Entonces me crees? Sé que suena demasiado tonto para ser verdad.  
—No suena tonto. Confío en ti. Y creo, a pesar de no saber nada de lo que te pasó, que tú habrías hecho maravillas.  
—¿De verdad lo piensas? —la ojiverde tenía la expresión más desolada en el rostro. En verdad me partía el alma no saber cómo ayudarla.  
—Pienso que aún debes de tener ese talento escondido.  
—Lo dudo, ya pasó mucho.  
—Aún puedes hacer maravillas.  
—¿Todavía?  
—Tú lo has dicho antes, eres Lena Luthor.  
—Ser una asesina a sueldo no trae consigo un paquete muy agradable. Es como tener un blanco en la espalda y solo sobrevives si eres lo suficientemente inteligente. Yo no puedo salir de esto sin que todos a los que les jodí la vida se enteren.  
—Y eso sería muy malo...

Lena asintió y me pasó el cubo. Esta vez cuando lo toqué me sentí diferente. Nunca le había pertenecido a Leah y a pesar de que buscaría entender su lado de la historia cuando la viera, me sentía mucho mejor al dar con la verdad.

—Sabes, no es realmente mío. Tú lo hiciste, deberías tenerlo.  
—Solo es un tonto cubo —dijo sonriendo, pero muy débilmente, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo—. Me gustaría que lo conserves. No me importa si fue Leah quien te lo regaló.  
—¿Podríamos volver a la normalidad de una vez? Siento que siempre nos quedamos a la mitad de todo.  
—¿A la mitad? —preguntó levantando una ceja.  
—Es como si al intentar acercarme a ti algo me devolviera tres casillas atrás. Quiero conocerte, Lena, a ti, a quien en realidad eres.  
—¿No te preocupa lo que vayas a encontrar?  
—Puedes ser una asesina pero yo tampoco tengo un pasado perfecto.   
—¿Tienes un pasado oscuro? —preguntó en un tono tonto. Yo golpeé ligeramente su hombro.  
—Lo que intento decir es que todos tenemos cosas difíciles de decir en voz alta. Y no pretendo juzgarte por ello.

Miró el cubo en mis manos justo cuando se volvía amarillo. Era insólito tener conmigo una creación tan increíble, hecha por ella, ni más ni menos.

—Me gustaría algún día considerarte mi amiga —agregué sin apartar la mirada de la cara superior amarillenta. Era lo que estaba pensando en ese instante, no vi motivos para negarlo—. Me gustaría poder tener un tipo de amistad.  
—¿Qué tipo de amistad?  
—Una sincera. Real. Una amistad donde pueda contar lo peor de mí y que no salgan corriendo a la primera. Si soy honesta, Lena, tú eres lo más cercano a eso que he tenido en meses.  
—¿Por qué siento que estás progresando? Hace no demasiado te aterraba la idea de tenerme de guardaespaldas —dijo haciéndome verla. Ver su sonrisa ya despreocupada... Era algo tranquilizador—. ¿Te estoy ablandando?  
—Solo quiero decir que ya no me asusta el hecho de que tu verdadero empleo no sea moralmente correcto y hagas cosas... no muy agradables. Estoy dispuesta a entender.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque sigues aquí dispuesta a salvarme. Y porque yo necesito a alguien como tú.  
—Lo tomaré como un halago, mi querida Kara.  
—Me refiero a alguien que no tenga ataduras. Tú misma dijiste que necesito pensar más en mí misma, en lo que yo deseo. A ti parece irte de maravilla en ese aspecto —su mente parecía pensarlo muy seriamente. Tal vez esa y mil cosas más.  
—Veo que tengo mucho que enseñarte.  
—Ni que lo digas. Por empezar hazme intolerante al alcohol, no pienso volver a beber en mi vida.

Su risa sonó en toda la habitación mientras se levantaba. No entendía cómo todo se llegaba a complicar a tan alta escala cuando esa serenidad no daba la impresión de poder ser quebrada.

—Escuché eso antes y nunca se cumple —afirmó, mirando el bolso en el suelo—. Si decides bañarte tienes lo necesario en ese armario. Mandé a traer el resto de tus cosas. Llegarán el mediodía.  
—No volveremos al hotel, ¿no es así?  
—Según nuestra última experiencia no son de fiar por muchas estrellas que tengan.  
—¿De verdad estaremos bien aquí? ¿Qué hay de mi familia? Mi madre... se volverá loca cuando sepa que me fui sin más.  
—Cuando llame le diremos que tuviste que regresar de urgencia a Nueva York.  
—Que vil mentira —repliqué suspirando—. Está bien.

De un momento a otro Lena ya estaba de camino a la puerta. Solo cuando su cuerpo ya casi alcanzaba el pasillo se volvió a decir:

—Aquí estás a salvo. Te doy mi palabra de que nada te hará daño mientras estés aquí.

Después de irse, incluso luego de los minutos que pasaron, la sensación de que estaba a salvo no me la otorgó ese lugar. Toda mi seguridad provenía de la asesina.

Toda mi confianza estaba depositada en ella.


	15. Chapter 15

Mi resaca persistió durante un par de horas más después de tomar una ducha. Pero me sentí tan relajada al salir del baño que ni siquiera pensar en los hechos del día anterior me sacó de ese estado.

Lena estaba en la sala de pie junto a un calentador que desentonaba por completo con el resto del lugar. Era negro, moderno y sumamente silencioso. Me encaminé hasta estar justo en frente y una vez estiré las manos sobre la superficie mi cuerpo entero lo agradeció. Nunca me había parecido que National City pudiera ser tan fría.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —murmuró, solo para nosotras.  
—Me siento... mejor de lo que esperaba. Te agradezco.  
—No tienes porqué —se encogió de hombros, con la vista puesta en el patio delantero. Miré en su dirección a través de la ventana, hacia el auto negro estacionado en frente—. Estará aquí un tiempo. Por si acaso.  
—No estaremos aquí dentro encerradas, ¿verdad?  
—Por mucho que la idea te emocione a tan gran escala, no, eso no es necesario. Quizás sería lo más seguro pero no lo correcto.  
—¿Por qué? Sería más fácil para ti dejarme en esta... casa, que correr más peligros —Lena sonrió de lado.  
—¿Quién dice que no me gustan los peligros? Pero no es el caso. Quiero que sigas viviendo tu vida. Tú misma me dijiste que querías dejar de tener miedo —como si esperase una confirmación levantó una ceja.  
—Es la verdad.  
—Justo lo que quería escuchar. Porque empezamos hoy.

Cuando Lena se refirió en un primer momento a enseñarme defensa personal por mi cabeza no había pasado ni la más cercana suposición de el modo en que haríamos las cosas. Ni por asomo.

Golpeando el saco de boxeo con una debilidad penosa, las piernas cansadas de seguir en pie y el sudor en todas partes, reconsideré por cuarta vez ponerle un alto a semejante entrenamiento. El pensamiento iba y venía con cada golpe a la bolsa dura, de un color tan rojo que por momentos no estaba segura de si me había desmayado o seguía consciente.

Del otro lado del saco estaba Lena quién lo sostenía y soportaba cada uno de mis golpecitos. Se diría que hasta disfrutaba del leve movimiento por su expresión divertida.

—Esto... es... inhumano.  
—Vas muy bien, cariño —dijo con una sonrisa de lo más placentera.  
—Dijiste que empezaríamos con calma. Esta noche no sentiré los brazos. Ni las piernas.

Habíamos corrido en el parque a unas calles de aquí para entrar en calor pero fue suficiente para querer volver a la comodidad de mi cama. Y eso que a la asesina ni siquiera le había cambiado la respiración.

—Y solo es el primer día.  
—No me ayudas. En... absoluto.  
—Ya, de acuerdo, eso será todo por hoy. ¿Te parece ir a por algo de comer?

Yo la miré, esperando la carcajada que seguro implicaba quince minutos más antes de seguir con abdominales. Pero no.

—¿De verdad? Oh, cielos, cielos. Sí. Necesito un batido de chocolate lo más pronto posible.  
—Lo que yo iba a suger...  
—No, señorita Luthor —dije inhalando muy profundamente, quitándome el segundo guante—. Me toca elegir a mí. Pero antes... antes me voy a duchar.

Detrás del gimnasio había una serie de regaderas privadas en su totalidad vacías.  
No demoré más de cinco minutos debajo del agua caliente. Me debatía entre la incomodidad de estar haciendo eso en un lugar tan extraño a lo usual, mis músculos cansados por el trabajo y la presencia de Lena en alguna parte cerca de allí.

Podría haber esperado al mismísimo Han Solo cuando terminé y salí, pero no.

Definitivamente no había pensado encontrarme a Maggie fuera de mi cubículo, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada acusadora. Gracias al cielo me había rodeado antes con la toalla porque Lena -claro que sería Lena- acababa de aparecer también detrás de ella.

—Eh, Maggie... Hola. Que grata coincidencia —murmuré presionando la toalla contra mi piel. Lena me dedicó una mirada al estilo de: no entiendo cómo demonios apareció tu amiga aquí.  
—¿Hay algo que no me estás contando, Kara? —espetó Maggie con brusquedad—. Porque hace veinticuatro horas estabas en el hotel lista para irte con la excusa de que partías a Nueva York. Y aquí estás.  
—Verás, yo... Todo tiene una muy graciosa explicación —levantó las cejas y el hecho de estar desnuda frente a las dos me sonrojó. Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas. Lena dio un paso más cerca, lista para meterse en caso de ser necesario.  
—Eliza puede que se lo haya tragado, y tu hermana, incluso Sam. Pero no yo. Así que ni bien me enteré de que te habías ido le pedí a unos colegas del recinto que me hicieran un par de favores. Costó un poco encontrarte pero, ah... Mira dónde apareces.  
—Se supone que eso es ileg...  
—No interrumpas a la policía.

Lena frunció el ceño pero con una clara señal de que se estaba divirtiendo por la actitud de mi amiga quién, a pesar de su apariencia inofensiva y bajita, tenía su personalidad.

—¿Cómo te vas en medio de la noche sin decir nada? Peor aún, ¿por qué sigues en National City?  
—Quizás podríamos intercambiar algunas palabras —intentó Lena esta vez, situándose en medio de las dos. Maggie entrecerró los ojos y tuve el inhumano impulso de ponerme delante de la asesina solo para detener ese escrutinio.   
—Creo que ya entiendo que es lo que sucede aquí.  
—Lo que sea que estés pensando no...  
—¿Están saliendo?

Abrí la boca en un intento de solucionarlo pero la vergüenza había llegado antes a mí. Que lo preguntara, siquiera que lo sugiriera... Intenté por todos los medios hacer parecer que el calor en mis mejillas solo tenía que ver con la cuestión de estar desnuda bajo la toalla. Y fracasé cuando Lena se adelantó a hablar.

—Sí. No fue nuestra intención que las cosas se dieran de este modo pero... —la asesina me miró un momento, actuando tan bien que me dieron ganas de reírme por su papel de enamorada—, temíamos que si Eliza se enteraba todo se volvería muy difícil. De por sí costó enormemente convivir en ese hotel tan separadas. Tan lejos de la otra.

Maggie tenía muy abiertos los ojos cuando mi guardaespaldas se calló; o no se lo creía o literalmente no entendía cómo podía surgir algo entre nosotras. De cualquier manera exhaló y se rascó la frente.

—Bueno, qué noticias. ¡Yo lo sabía! —dijo con las manos en la cintura—. No es que me sorprenda, quiero decir, la tensión sexual se veía a kilómetros. Era un hecho, o se odiaban o estaban compartiendo cama.

Maggie se rio con ganas y Lena forzó la misma risa. Mientras tanto yo decidía si escapar del gimnasio casi desnuda sería una idea de la que me arrepentiría a futuro. Por el bien de nuestra nueva e increíble relación me acerqué hasta Lena y aclaré mi garganta.

—Te agradecería si no comentaras nada. A nadie. Mamá...  
—Sí, sí, no voy a hablar, Danvers. Te perdonaré por haber escapado de este modo y me aseguraré de que Eliza no sospeche.  
—No sé cómo piensas hacer eso pero gracias —respondí menos alterada—. Ahora si me disculpas, las dos... Tengo que cambiarme.  
—Puedo dejarlas solas si gustan de privacidad. Bloquear la puerta cinco minutos... —murmuró guiñando el ojo. Había olvidado lo sencillo que era todo eso para mi amiga y entonces entendí que la mentira había sido nuestra mejor opción. Maggie no dudaría.

Lena comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, sumamente despreocupada.

—Arreglamos eso antes de venir. Dos veces.  
—Oh, oh... Vale, sacaste el premio gordo, Kara —agregó en un murmullo que se escuchó bastante claro. Solo puse los ojos en blanco, sonriéndole por una vez sin tener que fingir. Quizás estaba demasiado mal hacerlo pero la situación era divertida—. Muy bien, tendré que volver a la comisaría. ¿Prometes escribirme si necesitas algo?

Asentí y Maggie respiró hondo. Su expresión decía a gritos que su trabajo estaba hecho.

Cuando unos cuantos minutos más tarde salí y me encontré a la asesina junto a la puerta, ya sola y muy seria, me pregunté si valía la pena saber qué había pasado para que estuviera así. O quién.

—¿Maggie hizo algo?  
—No es lo que hizo. Más bien lo que dijo —replicó mirando el suelo en nuestro camino a la salida. Ya había oscurecido y descubrí otra vez que la ciudad era más hermosa de noche.  
—Me asustas un poco —dije entre risitas nerviosas.

Caminamos en silencio hasta una tranquila cafetería justo en la esquina. Se escuchaba música jazz en el fondo, el aroma era delicioso y no habían muchas personas, lo que era raro siendo tan temprano. La ojiverde solo habló cuando yo me senté.

—Dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Al principio fue lo usual, o eso creo, lo que le dicen tus amigas a la persona con quien estás —empezó. Su voz se había vuelto menos cálida, aunque a simple vista su porte no indicaba que estuviera molesta—. Hasta que mencionó que tenía que tener especial cuidado con lo que hacía contigo. Dejó en claro que si me equivocaba y salías herida se las arreglaría para hacer no sé qué con mi cabeza, lo que sí fue un poco gracioso.  
—¿Especial cuidado?  
—Sí, no lo sé, no fue solo una manera de decir. Hablaba en serio y créeme que sé cuándo alguien habla en serio —tragué saliva de manera inconsciente y una camarera que pasaba colocó dos tazas en la mesa, las llenó de café y sin nada que decir se retiró con la cafetera. La miré sin realmente verla por unos segundos, pensando en otra cosa... En otro momento—. Sabes, Kara, sé que puede parecer lo contrario pero entiendo a la gente. Y entiendo cuando sienten miedo. Lo que vi en Maggie fue preocupación, demasiada para ser solo una tonta amenaza para tu supuesta novia. No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones ni estás obligada a decirme nada, pero si deseas contarme a lo que se refirió cuando me dijo que no puedes pasar por eso otra vez... Sería bueno entender.

Tomé un sorbo de café esperando que mi nerviosismo no se notara con tanta claridad cuando dejé la taza de vuelta en la mesa. Volvía a sentirme pequeña, muy incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que encerrarme en lo que había construido los últimos años. Había jurado no volver a abrirme con nadie más después del incidente de hace algunos meses. Y ahí estaba otra vez. Con una asesina a sueldo esperando pacientemente a que yo decidiera si podía o no hablar de lo que me había pasado.

—Fue antes de conocerte, antes de la isla. Ocho, tal vez nueve meses atrás cuando aún vivía con mi madre y mi hermana. La presión de la empresa que tenía que dirigir era demasiada pero podía soportarlo, eso nunca había sido un problema muy grande. Pero todo empezó con Eliza —sabía que si me detenía el nudo en mi garganta se haría más grande y no me dejaría seguir, fue lo único por lo que no me detuve—.  Mi madre se divertía en casinos hasta altas horas de la noche con la excusa de que necesitaba despejarse mientras yo trabajaba hasta el cansancio. Me aseguraba que los hombres con los que se acostaba no eran más que antiguos amigos. Todo mientras arreglaba el desastre que convenientemente había dejado en mis manos.

Una pareja joven pasó por nuestro lado hasta sentarse en una mesa a pocos metros, absortos en ellos mismos.

—Con el pasar de las semanas su desinterés también se hizo notar. Nunca estaba en la casa, mi hermana no tenía respuestas sobre su paradero y cuando llegaba estaba bastante ebria para culparme por el poco bien que le estaba haciendo a la compañía. Si quería renunciar me echaba en cara que el nombre de mi familia no podía seguir perdiendo prestigio, que tenía que esforzarme más y... Juro que lo hice, juro que intenté hacer todo como lo hacía mi padre, como ella quería. Pero un día... un día todo se volvió en mi contra y estaba enfadada. Estaba enojada y echa un desastre porque había encontrado por error una carta de mi madre a uno de nuestros socios. Nunca había pensado que alguien podía hablar de ese modo de su propia hija, no se me podía haber imaginado nunca que ella me veía de esa manera.

Me froté un ojo cansinamente. Ya amenazaban con arder y los sentía cristalizados. Miré a Lena a pesar de mi vergüenza interna. Solo deseaba que no me viera de otro modo cuando supiera la verdad.

—Esa noche subí hasta mi habitación y me encerré, al menos eso pensé que había hecho en ese momento de odio. Temblaba y lloraba y no podía parar de sentir que era mi culpa. Los nuevos problemas de la empresa, el desdén de mi madre... la ausencia de alguien que entendiera por lo que estaba pasando. No sé cuál de todos esos sentimientos en mí fue peor cuando después de destrozar mi habitación me senté en el suelo y... —mi mano derecha temblaba sobre la mesa a pesar de que buscaba por todos los medios controlarme. Y sin éxito. Solo pude volver a respirar y recordar donde estaba cuando sentí su mano cálida posarse sobre la mía. En su rostro solo vi paz y un afecto que terminó por derribar mi última barrera—. Alex se había ido y Eliza estaba en uno de sus viajes donde demoraba semanas en volver. Era una buena oportunidad de volver a recuperar mi calma. Eso pensé mientras tomaba una por una las pastillas que había encontrado. No era suficiente con sentir que quería echarme a dormir, no, yo necesitaba asegurarme de que eso acabaría de una buena vez. Así que busqué despertar un poco mis sentidos durante unos instantes. Golpeé la pared tan fuerte como me lo permitía mi estado, a pesar de que con cada segundo que transcurría solo quería vomitar. Seguí golpeando hasta que tenía los puños llenos de sangre y fui... fui a por la navaja de mi padre.

Esperé a que Lena me soltara, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento lo haría pero volví a equivocarme. Se mostró imperturbable pese a lo que mi relato estaba implicando y asintió con la cabeza a modo de aliento para que continuara.

Yo no la solté tampoco cuando giré el brazo sobre la mesa y levanté hasta el codo la ropa. La cicatriz empezaba en la muñeca y terminaba a la mitad del antebrazo. Era gruesa y terrible e imposible de seguir viendo.  
Acomodé la camiseta y el abrigo y volví a apoyar el brazo en su posición original. La asesina se había quedado viendo el sitio en el que había estado mi piel expuesta.

—Mi imaginación perdida creyó que no dolería y de hecho no lo sentí hasta que empecé a... Dolió demasiado —dije en cambio—, pero era un dolor que estaba segura que merecía. No vi mi vida pasar por mis ojos, ni encontré ninguna luz cuando el sueño empezó a llevarme. Lo que escuché por última vez antes de perder el conocimiento fue la voz de Sam sobre mí y la manera en la que Maggie gritó por una ambulancia. Lo que hice ese día nos separó por completo. Nos hizo... nos volvió distintas. Las hizo desconfiar de mí mientras estuve recuperándome, bajo la supervisión de tantas, tantas personas. Sé que les preocupaba que volviera a intentarlo, incluso cuando pasó tiempo y yo estuve mejor. Tenían miedo de decir algo mal, me daba cuenta —respiré una vez, muy hondo para calmarme y quitar ese nudo en mi estómago—. Salía con alguien antes de todo eso, una chica de la que mis amigas se reían por ser francesa y refinada. Pero no... no se trataba de ella, solo era alguien con quien me gustaba ir a tomar unos tragos de vez en cuando. Y apenas habíamos tenido relaciones una sola vez. Pero Maggie... Creyó le echó toda la culpa y yo no tuve las fuerzas para explicarle nada. Nadie se enteró nunca de mis motivos por mi propia boca. Solo fueron suposiciones.  
—¿Qué hizo tu madre? —me sorprendió más el tono letal de su voz que escucharla realmente hablar.  
—Se encargó de mi corta rehabilitación y me lo quitó todo después, cuando me fui definitivamente de la compañía. Mi fortuna, mi lugar en mi propia casa... Eso se fue. Acabé vendiendo lo que aún me pertenecía, todo lo que me había quedado que a pesar de ser poco valía mucho. Así es como acabé en una isla privada y tuve sexo con una asesina a sueldo.

Lena apretó la mandíbula. No había tocado su café y no sentí que fuera a hacerlo. Pero su mano seguía sujetando la mía por muy despectivo que hubiera sonido mi último comentario. No era dirigido hacia ella, solo a mí. Todo era mi culpa.

—Lo siento, Kara.  
—¿Por qué tú? Tú no me hiciste nada.  
—Siento que te haya pasado eso —repuso con el rostro muy serio—. Lamento que tu madre no haya valorado todo el esfuerzo que hiciste, ni las cosas que debiste sacrificar por ella.  
—Ahora no importa demasiado, ¿no es así? He vuelto a lo mismo. Es patético.  
—No, no lo es, le estás dando una oportunidad y eso es porque tienes un corazón de oro. Pero no la merece. No te merece a ti, nadie realmente lo hace.  
—¿No te parece estúpido elegir la salida fácil? ¿No crees que fui muy cobarde? —la ojiverde miró su mano encima de la mía, pensativa, antes de verme otra vez.  
—Fuiste valiente. Te pusiste a ti primero. Quizás no fue la opción más acertada pero por una vez pensaste en lo que tú querías. Y eso es lo que necesitas, solo que con un poco de esperanza. Recordar que tienes una sola vida y es tuya para hacer lo que quieras.  
—No puedo creer que en serio te he contado todo eso...

Lena finalmente sonrió. Había estado necesitando ver ese gesto relajado y normal, porque así yo también podría volver a recuperar mi calma.

—Me alegra que lo hicieras. Y me alegro de que hoy estés aquí.  
—Sí... Supongo que yo también.  
—¿Estás al tanto de que llegará un día en el que serás muy feliz?  
—¿Qué te hace crees que no... ? —su mirada me hizo callar, pero para nada avergonzarme—. Vale... Puede que la felicidad no haya sido una de mis grandes prioridades últimamente.  
—Serás feliz. Mereces serlo después de todo.  
—No deberías estar tan segura, Lena.  
—¿Necesitas que te lo prometa? ¿Que lo jure por mi honor? —inquirió alzando una ceja y haciéndome sonreír—. Un pacto de sangre es a todo lo que puedo llegar, mi querida Kara.  
—No seas tan dramática, te creo.  
—Fantástico. Serás la persona más feliz del mundo.

No me soltó mientras estuvimos allí dentro pero ni siquiera cuando regresamos, en un silencio cómodo y agradable, dejé de sentir que me había prometido esas palabras con el alma.

* * *

 

 _Who's_ _gonna_ _be_ _the_  
 _last_ _one_ _to_ _forget_  
 _this place?_    
  
  


La casa estaba muy cálida cuando llegamos. Alguien había traído comida y llenado la heladera, y en la sala los muebles se veían sospechosamente en mejor estado. Se había agregado un escritorio pegado junto a una de las paredes donde descansaba abierto un portátil negro. Que estuviera simplemente allí, al alcance sin más, me hizo sentir extraña.

A pesar de los pocos perceptibles cambios, me gustó que la casa en general se sintiera menos fría y más... hogareña. Tenía un aspecto acogedor que me tranquilizaba.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué le hiciste creer a Maggie que tenemos algo? —dije una vez Lena apareció en la cocina, se había quedado revisando su correo mientras yo preparaba unos sándwiches y, por supuesto, la normalidad de la acción no me pasó desapercibida.  
—Si le hubieras contado la verdad ya no serías solo tú en peligro. A la vez... que sea parte de la policía no ayuda demasiado en todo esto, ¿no crees? Ella en especial no puede entrometerse, Hamilton la aplastaría.  
—No iba a decirle —me excusé, con suma honestidad.  
—Lo sé, pero tu amiga no parece del tipo que se da por vencida cuando recibe una respuesta a medias. Me pareció lo mejor que podíamos hacer en esa situación.  
—Gracias —dije sinceramente y dándole el sándwich—. No quiero a nadie más en esto.

Después de varios mordiscos sin decir nada, fue Lena quién rompió el silencio.

—Quiero que sepas que soy oficialmente tuya —la manera en la que me miró y siguió comiendo como si hablase de algo tan banal como el clima me hizo toser de forma escandalosa hasta poder pasar el pan atorado en mi garganta—. Ya no trabajo para tu madre. Solo te respondo a ti.  
—Tienes una manera muy singular de darme a entender las cosas. Pero me alegra que lo digas, ¿por qué... ?  
—¿Por qué decidí renunciar a las órdenes de una mujer desagradable y preferí tenerte a ti como mi agradable jefa? —dijo levantando una ceja—. Verás, eres tú a quién estoy protegiendo, no sé porqué no lo hice antes. Pero ahora tienes tus ventajas.  
—¿Y cuáles son las ventajas de ser tu jefa?

La asesina sonrió cuando terminó de tragar y, antes de volver a morder el resto de su comida, siguió:

—No solo puedes despedirme cuando lo desees, sino que no tendrás necesidad de pagarme.  
—Eso no me parece muy justo —respondí preocupada y recordé al instante que debía ir pronto al banco, por lo que agregué—, ahora tengo dinero. Nada más debo hablar con el gerente y mi cuenta estará abierta de nuevo. No podría solo... no pagarte. Como tú has dicho, oficialmente trabajas para mí, no puedes negarte.  
—Ya estás aprovechando tu poder sobre esta pobre guardaespaldas —se quejó teatralmente—. No, no. No aceptaré de ti ni un centavo. Tu amistad tiene mucho más valor para mí, Kara. Estoy aquí porque así lo quiero, no porque necesito trabajar.  
—Pero...  
—Shh —fue todo lo que dijo antes de terminar su sándwich y lavarse las manos—. Por cierto, te he comprado algo que seguro te gustará. Lamento que el anterior se haya perdido en el camino, pero puedes encontrar mi regalo en tu cuarto.

Cuando la asesina se fue con una sonrisa deslumbrante en la cara no había tenido muchas ideas en mente en cuanto a lo que se refería. Podría haber imaginado la cosa más imposible, menos lo que hallé, por muy obvio que lo había puesto al mencionarlo.

Sobre mi cama y justo en el medio había depositado una caja rectangular de color carmesí.

Sobre el « _Para saciar sus deseos más íntimos»_  escrito en una letra bonita en la parte baja, había un dibujo extraño de una mujer con las piernas en una placentera posición. Lo que menos quise en ese momento fue abrir la caja perfectamente sellada.

Porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Por supuesto. Como por ejemplo volver a ducharme.

Ignoré cualquier pensamiento cuando metí la caja dentro de la mesa de noche y me apresuré a encerrarme en el baño. Pasé unos buenos veinte minutos relajándome bajo el agua y apartando todo lo que no era adecuado en mi mente.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando salí de mi cuarto después de una conveniente siesta, mirar a Lena a la cara fue una tarea que conllevó gran valor de mi parte. Las cosas entre nosotras, pese a lo ocurrido en el cine, no se habían puesto extrañas y claro que incitarme era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Por lo tanto nunca estaba segura de dónde terminaban las bromas y empezaba lo real. Para ser sincera... era muy tarde para preguntar.

Así que requirió todo mi coraje hacer como si nada cuando me senté a una distancia prudente en el gran sillón frente al nuevo televisor. La ojiverde me ofreció una parte del chocolate que estaba comiendo y acepté.

—¿Qué se supone que vemos?  
—Los expedientes X.  
—No me suena —Lena desvió la vista del televisor en mi dirección, observándome como si quisiera saber si bromeaba o no.  
—No puedes no conocer Los expedientes X. En ese caso estaré gravemente ofendida.

No pude ocultar mi sonrisa.

—No tenía idea de que a una guardaespaldas tan seria como tú pudiera interesarle un montón de misterio.  
—No olvidemos a los alienígenas.  
—Y los alienígenas —agregué, contemplando la sonrisa que se le formó cuando mordí mi parte del chocolate.  
—Ya temía que tuviera que renunciar tan pronto. No puedo conectar con alguien a quien no le guste esta serie.  
—Nunca pensé que me aliviaría haber visto algo tan extenso.

Aunque el sarcasmo predominó en mi voz, presentí que Lena entendía que en realidad iba en serio.

—¿Te gustaría cenar? —pregunté después de que el capítulo terminó y otro comenzara. Era evidente que la ojiverde estaba muy dispuesta a una maratón. Luego de pausar la pantalla, se volvió. Su rostro estaba tan en calma que quise sacarle un foto solo para que durase más.  
—¿Qué sabes cocinar?  
—No mucho. Pero sé hacer un pollo al horno de infarto.  
—Te tomaré la palabra —dijo en un gesto conspirador.

Aunque el reloj marcaba más de las diez a ninguna de las dos nos preocupó comer demasiado tarde. Ayudó en lo que le permití, asegurándole que por una vez no era necesario que lo hiciera todo.

No fue importante que Maggie creyera que tenía algo con Lena, o volver a poseer dinero propio, ni siquiera que Hamilton estuviera en mi búsqueda. Durante el tiempo en el que preparé todo solo pude pensar en el momento. En los minutos para mí misma que ansiaba tener hace tanto tiempo y que al fin habían llegado... Del modo más absurdo.

—Oooh —la escuché decir, seguido de un gemido leve cuando probó la comida por primera vez. O estaba con mucha hambre o había acertado en que le gustaría—. Kara... Kara, esto es delicioso.  
—¿Tú crees?

Se limitó a asentir en tanto se llevaba otro bocado a la boca y sus ojos se cerraban por la satisfacción.

—Mi padre me enseñó como condimentarlo de la manera perfecta —dije luego de beber un sorbo de la copa de vino que acababa de llenar. El programa en el televisor seguía en pausa y Lena no daba la impresión de querer continuarlo pronto, al contrario preguntó.  
—¿Qué otra cosa te enseñó?  
—Siempre me decía que una segunda oportunidad no se le podía negar a nadie. Que todos la merecen.  
—¿Sin importar quiénes son? —inquirió y necesité respirar profundo.  
—Solía decirme que las mejores cosas en su vida habían ocurrido por una segunda oportunidad. Nací por eso. Sabes que Eliza no es la persona más... asombrosa del mundo. Tiene sus fallas y supongo que mi padre vio algo en su momento, algo diferente que lo hizo reconsiderar dejarla. Me contó una vez que tenía un presentimiento, que no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de que había algo en puerta para él, esperándolo. Lo último que me dijo fue que sus hijas éramos lo más preciado que tenía.  
—¿Qué pasó después?  
—Murió de causas extrañas. Nadie pudo nunca explicarme qué pasó en realidad y no me creo que fuese un accidente.

Nos quedamos calladas un largo rato, solo comiendo y mirando nuestros platos. Yo estaba terminando cuando su voz me sorprendió.

—Puedo averiguar qué ocurrió, si quieres. Sé cómo obtener todo tipo de información y sé que no sería difícil en este caso.  
—¿En serio puedes hacer algo así?  
—Puedo hacer lo que sea.

No estaba alardeando. Yo sabía que era cierto. Y aún así no pensé en aceptar. Lo que le había pasado a mi padre era un misterio que no quería desenterrar, algo muy doloroso como para volver a hurgar en la herida. Suspiré. De repente sentí las huellas de esos días tristes en mí, junto al vacío producto de haber perdido a alguien tan importante. Un vacío que no se llenaría nunca.

—Prefiero dejar las cosas como están. Pero gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda.

Cuando un par de minutos más tarde Lena terminó de comer, fui yo quien se apresuró a coger las cosas. Necesitaba una distracción. Pero, por mucho que lo quise, lavar dos platos sucios no sirvió de mucho para alejar la emoción tan devastadora en mi pecho.

—¿Necesitas una mano? —no me sorprendió exactamente oírla.  
—Ya casi acabo.  
—¿Estás bien?

Asentí aunque estuviera de espaldas a ella, sin preocuparme demasiado si había entendido o no. Tampoco tuve la gran suerte de que volviera a la sala porque la escuché dar un paso más cerca.

—Si necesitas hablar...  
—No tienes porqué escuchar más de mi tonto pasado. Es patético.  
—No es así —me giré para enfrentar su expresión suave y calmada. Al contrario de mí se veía tan serena como siempre. Y yo seguía siendo el mismo desastre.  
—No debería ponerme así por algo que ya pasó. No puedes negar que es patético.  
—Es normal cuando viviste más cosas de las que podías aceptar. No es patético. Y estarás bien.  
—Me pregunto muy seguido si eso es verdad, ¿sabes? —mi voz se quebró sin remedio pero qué importancia tenía cuando Lena había presenciado cosas peores—. Es... es mi culpa haber permitido que todo llegara a tales extremos, perder a mi padre...  
—Nada fue tu culpa, menos aún su muerte. ¿Por qué te castigas?  
—Alguien tiene que asumir la culpa, ¿no es así? Lo entendí a la fuerza. Cuando necesité que algo me hiciera sentir viva. La culpa.

Lena negaba lentamente. Seguro todo lo que salía de mi boca le parecería una locura y eso que ni siquiera había terminado mi copa de vino. Esta vez estaba plenamente sobria. Y para acompañar mis estupideces... las lágrimas volvieron por segunda vez en el día.

—Estás diciendo...  
—Lo sé, puras tonterías, como es usual. Lo siento, no... no sé qué demonios me pasa últimamente.  
—Te estás liberando.  
—¿Qué? —se acercó un poco más y en ningún momento apartó sus ojos de los míos.  
—Estás dejando tus emociones salir. Finalmente.  
—No creo que eso sea lo que pasa ahora mismo —murmuré con los ojos cristalizados. Y Lena negó otra vez.  
—Estás sacando todo lo que no necesitas sentir. Es bueno. No puedo ni comenzar a imaginar hace cuánto que te sientes así. Pero está bien, ¿entiendes?  
—No me gusta sentirme de este modo.

Mi voz se quebró nuevamente y la asesina dio el último paso. No tenía previsto que me abrazara del modo en que lo hizo. Con los brazos rodeando todo mi cuerpo y una de sus manos acariciando pronto mi cabello. Como si la acción fuera lo más importante del mundo.

—No está mal llorar, Kara.  
—Tú no lloras —me oí decir entre lágrimas. Yo casi la sentí sonreír cuando le devolví el abrazo, a pesar de que mis manos estaban empapadas.  
—No tengo razones para hacerlo. Pero soy totalmente capaz.  
—No te imagino haciéndolo —susurré y me di cuenta de que mi corazón estaba latiendo deprisa. Noté por igual que el aroma de su cabello me tranquilizaba lentamente... Y que el perfume en su piel tenía el mismo efecto para mi llanto.  
—Puedo intentar llorar para ti, solo pídelo y me pongo a cortar cebollas, ¿está bien?

El comentario me hizo sonreír levemente. Ya no lloraba pero mi pecho seguía igual de pesado y no quería ni imaginarme cómo se verían mis ojos en ese momento.

—Te estoy mojando —farfullé reacomodando mi rostro sobre su hombro. Lena exageró un suspiró y siguió con los movimientos en mi cabello; lentos y de alguna forma llenos de ternura.  
—¿Me lo preguntas o me lo estás comentando? Porque no es un buen momento para que te pongas toda caliente, Kara, eso me daría una mala imagen de ti.  
—Tonta. No, hablo de mis manos.

Se separó de mí y procuré mantener la vista en el suelo. Pero cuando busco mis manos húmedas y entrelazó luego nuestros dedos, eventualmente acabé por devolverle la mirada.

—Ahora somos dos —dijo sin soltarme—. Eres libre de avergonzarte.  
—Eres... ¿De dónde has salido?  
—¿Originalmente? Fui moldeada por los dioses. Pero la respuesta usual es que tengo una procedencia dudosa, cariño —murmuró, dedicándome esa sonrisa en la que solo ella podía transmitir tanta paz y seguridad.  
—Me lo parecía.  
—¿Estás mejor?  
—Dime que no me veo como una payasa —frunció el entrecejo, entre lo confuso y la diversión.  
—Así que eso es lo que me causaba tanta risa...

Negué con la cabeza pero sonreí sin quererlo, era una idiota.

Respiré despacio. Tantas veces como necesité hacerlo hasta que mi latido acelerado volvió a la normalidad.

—No sé cómo lo haces. Pero gracias.  
—Nah, no fue nada. ¿Qué dices de ver otro par de capítulos, eh? Siento que aún no tengo suficiente de Dana Scully.  
—Vamos entonces.

Sé que me dormí en algún momento bajo la manta que nos cubría, en algún instante en el que caí en su hombro por tercera vez y no volví a intentar recuperar la lucidez.

Sé, mientras iba dejándome llevar por el sueño, que Lena no intentó alejarme y solo se limitó a cubrirme.

Podría jurar que nunca había estado tan a salvo.  
  



	16. Chapter 16

_Call_ _me your_ _favorite_ _._   
_Call_ _me the_ _worst_ _._

Me desperté por culpa del sol que me daba directamente en la cara. En mi propia cama. Y bajo las sábanas.

Cómo había llegado no tenía idea, pero luego de un vistazo a mi ropa me aseguré de que seguía vestida. Y no es que el asunto en sí me hubiera preocupado. Tenía la certeza de que Lena no intentaría nada sin yo estar cien por ciento consciente. Luego de eso... me temía lo que yo pudiera hacer y no recordar después.

No me esperé en absoluto girarme y encontrar a la asesina a mi lado.

Estaba tendida sobre el edredón como si se hubiera echado y dormido en el mismo sitio. Tenía la más pacífica de las expresiones y el cabello desordenado sobre la almohada.

Me fui sentando despacio a medida que recordé lo de anoche. Especialmente el abrazo reparador y protector que me había dado en medio de la cocina.

Pero mi mente preparaba otros planes y se disponía a repetir en mis oídos lo que tantas veces la ojiverde me había asegurado; solo era una asesina a la que nada le importaba, pese a las contradicciones que me presentaba su personalidad. Me pregunté seriamente si dudaría en hacerme desaparecer si la ocasión se presentase, si fuera necesario hacerlo y estuviera obligada a matarme.

Como si pensara muy alto o tuviera un sexto sentido Lena frunció el ceño. Probablemente solo era la luz que chocaba contra la palidez de su rostro al estar amaneciendo. Pero mi cerebro siguió pensando de todas maneras que había tenido pensamientos muy ruidosos.

Entonces abrió los ojos y me di cuenta de lo acosadora que estaba siendo: sentada en la cama viéndola dormir. Pero era tarde, ya tenía la vista fija en mí y se mostraba igual de confundida que yo al despertar y verla.

—¿Me miras porque estaba babeando o apreciabas lo desgarradoramente atractiva que soy por las mañanas?  
—Solo te escuchaba roncar —respondí en el mismo tono de deleite. Y ella gruñó con un enojo digno de toda una niña.  
—Yo no ronco. Lo comprobé.  
—Lo sé, pero me divierte verte molesta.  
—Ja, ja, ja. Que chistosa te has vuelto, querida Kara, ahora volveré a dormir.   
—Espera. No piensas en serio seguir durmiendo... ¿Verdad?

Había cerrado los ojos ya, por lo que tuvo que abrirlos una vez más. La luz se reflejó nuevamente en el verde claro. Los entrecerró muy lentamente.

—¿Eres de esas que disfrutan del sexo mañanero? Porque si estás esperando que yo rompa mi ciclo de sueño para darte placer, estás muy...  
—Ah, cállate y sigue durmiendo —murmuré antes de que siguiera con esas locas ideas. La sonrisa en su rostro sin embargo no se demoró en dibujarse en sus labios. Estaba claro que le gustaba jugar y provocarme cuantas veces pudiera, a todas horas.  
—Será un placer, cariño, pero antes...

Se inclinó hacia mí y yo juré para mis adentros que si pasaba lo que creía, estallaría en tres mil pedacitos y esos pedacitos se los llevaría el viento, bien... Pues no fue lo que mi cabeza hueca supuso.

Sus labios se apoyaron en mi mejilla un par de segundos. Y quizás una parte de mí se detuvo en ese instante y comenzó a gritar internamente y correr, pero mi parte despierta y cuerda estuvo lista para abofetear a mi subconsciente alterado en caso de no reaccionar cuando Lena se alejó y dejó caer la cara en la almohada.

—Tu beso de buenos días para que no me extrañes demasiado en mi ausencia.  
—Estás loca de remate. Pero gracias por ser tan considerada, Lena.

Me obsequió una sonrisa sin necesidad de abrir los ojos y, de un modo bastante extraño, estuvo bajo las sábanas en un parpadeo. Podría haberme quedado un rato más en la cama. Dormir a su lado no me habría molestado pero tenía la sensación de que la sencilla tarea de conciliar el sueño me sería imposible ni bien pensara en, como por ejemplo, mi pasado con ella. Mejor ni hablar de nuestra relación en las últimas semanas.

Por lo tanto me deslicé fuera de la cama y cerré las cortinas. Escuchando al segundo un murmullo sin sentido que seguramente se traducía en un  _gracias_.

Tomé el cubo de la mesa de noche y me fui del cuarto.

En mis solitarias horas preparé café en cantidad, leí dos veces la información de Hamilton que Lena me había proporcionado tiempo atrás hasta estar segura de que volvía a recordar cada detalle, y jugué con el cubo. Le guardaba un cariño nuevo ahora, notaba que lo trataba con más delicadeza, como si en el fondo temiera hacer algo mal y destruir algo que a Lena le había costado tanto.

Y pensando en eso no pude ignorar que tenía que hablar con Leah.

Por primera vez dejé a un lado lo importante que era guardar la distancia con la empresaria y esperar y fui a por mi portátil. Lena seguía durmiendo con la tranquilidad más envidiable de todas. Inalterable, incluso cuando tropecé con su cinturón en el suelo, aquel donde llevaba dos armas y un cuchillo tan oscuro como su cabello.

_Buenos días, soy Kara y sí, extrañamente estoy escribiendo un correo. No me preguntes porqué ya que ni yo lo sé. Pero quería hablar contigo sobre un tema en particular. Va más allá de tu oferta (la cual sigo considerando), y me gustaría si pudieras concederme unos minutos de tu tiempo._   
_Aún así espero que esto no sea muy inoportuno. Si lo es, lo siento de antemano y sé libre de responderme cuando lo veas conveniente._

Siguió sonando como si lo hubiera redactado un robot por muchas veces que lo leyera y cambiase palabras. Pero era todo en lo que podía pensar y en realidad no deseaba pasarme la mañana buscando la frase correcta para pedirle un momento.

Una vez enviado el inhumano correo fui a por más café.

_Qu_ _é grata sorpresa fue hallar esto en mi bandeja de entrada. No eres nunca inoportuna, al contrario me gusta imaginar que vendrás un día a mi empresa y aceptarás el empleo (repito, sin presión)._   
_Bien, a lo que iba; ¿podríamos hablar en persona? No me confío en los ordenadores hoy en día, ni en nada electrónico, cualquiera es capaz de entrometerse en la privacidad ajena. Verte es más cómodo y no se generan inconvenientes innecesarios. Espero tu respuesta._

El correo había llegado quince minutos después cuando el cubo había cambiado de color por décima vez. Lo leí extrañada. Los inconvenientes innecesarios a los que hacía alusión me dejaban pensado en que Leah sospechaba más de lo que decía sobre mi necesidad de conversar.

El cuerpo todavía me dolía por el ejercicio con la ojiverde cuando cinco minutos pasaron y me coloqué el abrigo, saliendo en silencio.

Lena no necesitaba seguirme a todas partes, y no quería interrumpir su sueño por algo tan tonto como una rápida visita.  
Había acordado encontrarnos en un café en el centro de la ciudad. Ella misma lo había sugerido para estar en un lugar más tranquilo y a mí me agradó al instante no tener que estar en esa gigantesca empresa... Por alguna razón que no entendí.

Pero no recordé que al salir tendría otro problema en puerta.

Del auto estacionado en frente salió ni más ni menos que Mike. Sí, aquel que tanto esmero le había puesto a secuestrarme y optar por matarme antes de tener que dejarme viva.

Sus ojos serios miraron la casa detrás de mí hasta que estuvo a dos pasos de mi rostro.

—¿Qué haces afuera?  
—¿No es obvio que debo salir? —se cruzó de brazos, probablemente buscando leer mi mente.  
—Tienes que volver adentro.  
—Tú no me das órdenes —me quejé retrocediendo frente a esa masa de músculos y rostro tosco que se acercaba a mí—. Ni nadie.  
—No te lo estoy pidiendo.  
—¿Eres tonto o solo no escuchas?

Exhaló una vez más y me cogió por el antebrazo, arrastrándome por el camino de vuelta a la puerta. No tenía ningún interés en regresar tan pronto y de hecho ya se me estaba haciendo tarde.

—¡No pretendo escapar! Además... además Lena está durmiendo. No veo porqué es importante molestarla con esto. Estaré de vuelta en...  
—¿Lena duerme?

Nos habíamos detenido justo a la mitad y accedió a soltarme cuando sacudí el brazo por donde me tenía. No tenía ni idea qué era lo que estaría pensando pero sin duda parecía sorprendido.

—Juro que es la verdad, ¿okay? Tengo que irme ahora.  
—Algo me dice que Lena no sabe lo que estás haciendo.  
—Voy a decirle cuando vuelva. ¡Pero no porque esté obligada!  
—Vaya, eres más tonta de lo que me suponía.

Inhaló y le dedicó un vistazo a la casa una última vez.

—Sube al auto, te llevaré.  
—No creo que tú...  
—O subes o te quedas aquí.  
—Idiota —mascullé pasando por delante de él en dirección al sedán negro que me habría gustado admirar si no fuera un matón desagradable quien lo conduciera.  
—Te escuché.  
—Sí, wow, ¿lo anotarás para decírselo a Lena también?

No respondió y me deslicé en el asiento trasero un segundo después.

El viaje fue en un completo e incómodo silencio y podría decirse que casi salté de él cuando llegamos a mi destino. Pero, y antes de poner un pie fuera, lo escuché murmurar en un tono soberbio y burlón, pero carente de diversión:

—Te escapas para ver a su hermana en secreto. Qué romántico.  
—Yo no... Olvídalo.

Me ahorré las energías en insultos inservibles y salí a la mañana de National City. El aire olía delicioso y le debí el crédito a la panadería al lado, pegada casi al lado de la puerta de la cafetería por la cual entré en ese instante.

Leah estaba en una mesa en el medio.

—No, no te levantes, no tienes porqué —dije rápidamente cuando buscó ponerse de pie. Solo estreché su mano sobre la mesa y me senté con la misma velocidad—. Perdón por llegar tarde.  
—Llegas bien. Me sorprende que hayas venido sola.

La empresaria cortó un trocito de su panqueque y se lo llevó a la boca esperando mi respuesta mientras un hombre llegaba a nuestra mesa.

—Un vaso de agua estará bien, gracias —ignorando la mirada cuestionadora de la mujer frente a mí, respiré unas cuantas veces—. No vine sola pero... no, tu hermana no está aquí.

La mirada calculadora pero relajada se fijó directamente en el coche en la calle. No podía adivinar con precisión de qué se trataba, pero habían momentos en los que su expresión se volvía distinta. Como si pensara en cientos de cosas diferentes pero nada agradables. Todo un misterio en exceso incierto.

Su sonrisa me hizo sentir un poco mejor cuando volvió la cabeza hacia mí y el camarero apareció con mi vaso de agua.

—Leah, yendo al grano... Es sobre el cubo. Y también tiene que ver con Lena.  
—Eso me imaginé —replicó mojando el panqueque en el jarabe. Sin mostrar la más mínima preocupación—. Pues antes de que continúes, sí, el cubo lo inventó ella. No esperabas que lo dijera en voz alta, ¿no es así? Pues al contrario de mi amigable hermana, no tengo ningún problema en admitir la verdad. Nunca evité mi pasado.  
—Bueno, no... Sí, no sé, lo siento es solo que me tomó desprevenida todo esto. ¿No consideraste decirme? Por qué... ¿Por qué dármelo a mí?  
—Estaba muy claro que Lena estaría al tanto del regalo. Fue la manera más práctica que tuve de devolverlo a dónde pertenece. Y mi intento por ofrecer algo de paz. Aunque mis formas no fueran las mejores.

La miré durante un momento en tanto se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta. Al contrario de la última vez en su empresa estaba mucho mejor vestida. Su cabello bien peinado y bien maquillada. Esa mujer elegante y sin imperfecciones no tenía nada en común con su gemela. Ni siquiera en la mirada compartían el brillo que la asesina poseía. Pensarlo me hizo sentir como una idiota.

—Pero no me pertenece a mí. Intenté dárselo pero...  
—Exacto, trataste de devolverlo y no lo quiso, ¿verdad? —tomé un poco de agua para pasar el extraño mal sabor y Leah dejó los cubiertos cruzados sobre el plato—. ¿Por qué crees que no lo intenté cuando tuve la oportunidad? Lena no quiere nada que venga de mí, incluso cuando es propiamente suyo. En fin, el motivo por el que terminó en mis manos... No quiero cometer un error y hacer que malinterpretes las cosas, Kara.  
—¿Podrías solo explicarme? Por favor, no sabes cómo de confundida todo esto me deja. No cometerás ningún error. Confío en tu honestidad.

Y así era en realidad. Así lo pensé en ese momento. No quería darle lugar a dudas sin fundamentos cuando Leah no había hecho más que ofrecerme su ayuda.

Entonces la expresión dejó de ser tranquila. Se volvió... nostálgica, y por una vez juré divisar la similitud que alguna vez había compartido con la asesina.

—No quiero que esto cause problemas, Kara —su voz sonó sincera y a la vez inquieta. Pensé que me diría que prefería no seguir con el asunto hasta que lo hizo—. Pero supongo que no está mal compartir mi parte de la historia. Solo espero que no pienses mal de mí.  
—No voy a juzgarte.  
—Era joven cuando empecé con todo esto. Aunque Lena nunca lo supo, me inspiraba verla tan centrada y feliz con su trabajo. Me inspiraba a buscar mi propio lugar. No era... no era algo malo lo que yo sentía con respecto a lo que hacía, de verdad me llenaba de orgullo que avanzara tan bien en sus proyectos. Era inteligente a extremos imposibles, tanto como nuestro hermano mayor. Él... Él falleció muy pronto —agregó y recordé la ligera mención de aquello hace tiempo de labios de Lena. Una sobredosis. Sus ojos se clavaron en la ventana hacia el exterior y el sol le dio en la mitad de la cara—. Mi familia pudo seguir adelante a pesar de todo y Lena hizo su duelo sin mostrarse muy afectada. Envidié eso en su momento, la capacidad innata de enfocarse en una sola cosa y no mostrarse herida bajo ninguna manera. Me parece que solo ahora entiendo que esa fue su forma de llorarlo. Trabajando más duro.

Se quedó callada por lo que fueron varios segundos, hasta que sus ojos verdes me volvieron a mirar.

—Lo que pasó entre Lena y yo no fue algo de un día. Cuando algo más ocurrió en mi hogar... yo intenté ayudarla. Me esforcé por buscarla cuando no regresaba a casa y a ella no le importaba hacerlo. Como si nada más le interesara dejó sus proyectos y gastó dólares y dólares en hábitos nada sanos. Eso era todo para ella, no más ciencia, ni trabajo, ni estudiar. No escuchaba nada de lo que le decía para que recupere su vida y solo se burlaba cuando conducía kilómetros para encontrarla en... —tragó visiblemente, parpadeando como para quitarse el recuerdo—. No me corresponde decir eso. En fin, a lo que voy es que el día en que decidí seguir con sus proyectos fue muy difícil... Complejo porque sabía que me iba a odiar si no le explicaba que yo también deseaba ser excepcional en algo tan fantástico. Quería decirle que necesitaba mi propia distracción para lo que estaba pasando en nuestro hogar, y ella ni siquiera estaba presente ni daba señales de que quisiera volver a retomarlo, entonces... Solo lo hice. Pero no pude jamás obtener esa posibilidad de hablar. Ni de pedirle disculpas por hacerla sentir como si la hubiera traicionado. El cubo... solo acabó en mis manos sin más.

Lo que me había contado no sonaba para nada raro. La misma Lena me había comentado su pequeña versión y los detalles de las dos tenían sentido. Lo que rescaté de las palabras de Leah fue la pena con la que habló, sin ahorrarse detalles para describir lo que había sido en su momento su hermana. Me pregunté qué sentiría ahora, qué pensaría del destino que las había vuelto a conectar.

—Cuando hablas de que algo pasó, algo en tu hogar, ¿es eso lo que cambió a Lena? ¿Lo que la hizo perderse?

Leah dejó caer los hombros. El poder, la elegancia y la tranquilidad... Todo había sido puesto a un lado. Solo era una mujer contándome sobre su pasado y bastaba con ser consciente de una parte para percibir ese lejano dolor.

—No sé cuál es la relación que mantienes con ella, ni el grado de confianza. Por eso creo que es mejor que lo escuches de su parte pero, Kara... Cuando sientas que es el momento correcto, pregúntale por Kieran.  
—¿Kieran? ¿Quién es Kieran?

Una sombra pasó por sus ojos cuando se levantó, dejando algunos billetes en la mesa. Tomó su bolso y el saco de piel del respaldo pero se limitó a quedarse quieta en frente de mí.

—Eres una buena persona, no dejes que eso cambie... Ten un buen día, Kara.

* * *

 

El regreso a mi nuevo hogar fue de todo menos cómodo.

Mike estaba más tenso. Su cuerpo demasiado recto e inquieto para ser su porte normal. No dijo nada cuando salí del café y se limitó a encender el motor para sacarnos de allí.

Al llegar no se me pasó por la cabeza que se bajaría también, ni tampoco que se iba a dirigir a la casa a paso rápido y abrir sin más.

Estaba a unos pocos metros de entrar cuando escuché un estruendo no demasiado lejos.

Entonces me apuré y corrí los cinco pasos hasta atravesar la puerta. Pero me quedé boquiabierta.

Lena tenía a Mike por el cuello. Su brazo izquierdo presionaba su piel y en la mano derecha un cuchillo, el que había visto en su cinturón horas atrás, se hundía peligrosamente bajo la mandíbula de él.

—¡Lena! ¿Pero qué haces?

No percibí sorpresa de escucharme de su parte, ni siquiera me miró en realidad. Por otro lado Mike no daba señales de que estuviera luchando por soltarse; aunque su cara estaba tomando color muy rápido, apenas tenía una mano rodeando el antebrazo de la asesina.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué creías que hacías? —susurró con la voz tan ácida como calmada.  
—Pensé...  
—No, tú no pensaste.  
—Lena, ¿qué pasa? —intenté al tiempo que me acercaba más. Mike fue el único que me observó durante medio segundo, logrando que saliera un poco de sangre del sitio donde el cuchillo presionaba.  
—No estás capacitado, Mike, por eso créeme que te habría cortado la garganta si ella hubiera vuelto con un solo rasguño.  
—¡Lena!

Lo soltó y dio un paso atrás con gracia asesina. Valga la redundancia.

Mike no se llevó la mano al cuello marcado ni se tocó la pequeña herida que dibujaba un hilo de sangre hasta su clavícula. Lo único que hizo fue alejarse de la pared y salir a paso decidido de la casa, cerrando tras de él la puerta.

Cuando volví la vista a la ojiverde, se había sentado en el brazo de un sofá. Pasaba el dedo índice sobre la sustancia en la hoja, indiferente a lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
—Tengo la impresión de que mis razones son bastante claras.  
—No puedes solo tratar a la gente así porque sí.  
—Te vas de la nada sin tener la decencia de hacérmelo saber, ni siquiera por medio de una pobre nota en el refrigerador —dijo limpiándose las manos en el pantalón de cuero. El cuchillo en sus manos de repente se veía muy inquieto en ellas—, ¿y te atreves a decirme que puedo o no hacer?  
—Cielos, no te digo qué hacer. Pero tampoco necesito tu aprobación para salir. No estamos en Nueva York.  
—Un rato con Leah y te vuelves así de filosa —respondió con una odiosa sonrisa. Noté, al menos así me pareció, que no estaba en absoluto enojada. La molestia en sus ojos se había desvanecido.  
—Me imaginé que correría con cada detalle. Aún así sigue sin ser de tu incumbencia.  
—No estoy diciendo que me incumbe, cariño —murmuró levantándose, había un deje de peligro en la forma de decir la última palabra—. Al fin y al cabo solo discutía con Mike por su falta de consideración en cuanto a tu seguridad.

Me dio la espalda, dirigiéndose al corredor que daba a las habitaciones. Pero la seguí, confundida.

—¿Te molestó mi seguridad, en serio? Creí que tu confianza en él era suficiente como para no tener que creer que algo me puede pasar si no estás tú cerca.  
—No me parece que estés al tanto de la situación, Kara. Presiento que solo entenderás el peligro en el que te encuentras cuando tengas a alguien con un arma sobre tu cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño en tanto ella no se molestaba en verme. Y estuvimos en su cuarto un segundo más tarde. Era igual al mío si no pensaba en el arsenal sobre su cama.

—¿Tenías que hacer lo que le hiciste? ¿Solo por algo tan tonto? Yo le pedí que me llevara, Lena. Dudo mucho que alguien me hubiera intentado secuestrar en pleno desayuno. Ni siquiera fue tanto tiempo, no más de quince minutos, y te pones... así.  
—Quince minutos en los que cualquiera podría haberte encontrado. No me puse así con él porque te llevó a ver a Leah, ni tampoco porque te fueras, no te equivoques.  
—¿Entonces por qué?  
—Mike es un asesino, no un guardaespaldas.  
—Y he de suponer que tú lo eres.  
—Podrías haber muerto. Alguien podría haberte atacado. Y entre una bala y tú no habría existido nadie.  
—¿Tú sí? —murmuré afectada. Ya ni siquiera estábamos discutiendo.  
—No te tomas muy en serio las cosas que te digo, ¿no? Porque deberías. Considera que me encantaría recibir una bala por ti —agregó con tono sarcástico y gesto burlón.  
—Pero Mike...  
—Me enfadé con Mike porque el imbécil no me hizo saber que te llevó porque se lo pediste. Imagina mi confusión cuando no te encontré por ninguna parte y la única guardia fuera, un asesino profesional, ya no estaba.

Me sentí un poco avergonzada. No lo había puesto de ese modo y tampoco quería darle más vueltas al asunto de lo que Lena haría si yo estuviera en peligro. Exhalé, dejándome caer en una pequeña silla.

—Lo siento por no decirte. Estabas durmiendo y... De verdad no quería molestarte.

Lena terminó de pasar un paño húmedo sobre la hoja del cuchillo para dejarlo luego junto a otros sobre la cama.  Entonces se sentó en una punta libre de armas, frente a mí y viéndome directamente de brazos cruzados. Su mirada me hacía sentir como una niña.

—Sí que eres un encanto cuando te disculpas por cosas que no valen la pena —indicó estirando las piernas—. Pero guárdame un lo siento para el día en el que me despidas.  
—¿Por qué te despediría?  
—No es fácil tenerme cerca, me parece que lo sabes.  
—Pero me agrada que así sea, contigo... puedo permitirme estar segura sin preocuparme de lo demás —tonterías de adolescentes. Así sonaba lo que decía—. ¿Por qué te alejaría?  
—Lo que pasó recién es un claro ejemplo de lo que soy. Cuando algo es importante para mí no pienso con calma. Y tú te volviste la excepción a la regla, Kara, que me importes no es algo que deseé cuando te conocí. No es fácil explicar mis razones, ni darte a entender que aprecio tu compañía más de lo que pensaba tres horas atrás, antes de despertar y no encontrarte. Pero no lo sé... ser amiga de una asesina no es recomendable para nadie. El día en el que pueda demostrarte lo que pienso, o lo que pasa en mi cabeza sin tener que preocuparme por lo que llegues a creer de mí... Ese día estaré lista si decides que estás mejor sin mí.

Negué muy despacio, pensando en cada palabra y sintiendo que no quería para nada ese final entre nosotras. Lo que sea que era nuestra defectuosa amistad... se había vuelto necesaria para mí.

Así que dejé mi lugar en la silla y fui hasta su lado, amontonando sobre sí algunos guantes de cuero para hacerme un sitio junto a ella. La asesina me miró a los ojos y no me importó en absoluto tomar su mano bajo esa mirada llena de emociones. Era cálida y se ajustaba a la perfección con la mía.

—No quiero que te vayas.  
—Definitivamente estoy ablandando tu corazón —replicó con una falsa seriedad. Su expresión me hacía creer que buscaba leer mis emociones más escondidas.  
—Me temo que ya no suena tan improbable.  
—¿Lo ves? Es difícil resistirse a mis encantos.  
—Y tan tan difícil —exageré, sacándole una sonrisa peculiar; era la más bonita y tranquila, la más despreocupada que me había dedicado.  
—Bah, tú no te quedas atrás.  
—¿Y cómo es eso?  
—Ya has hecho que duerma contigo unas... dos veces. Tres si contamos la isla hace siete meses. Has roto el récord de más tiempo compartiendo cama conmigo.  
—Intento sentirme halagada pero sigo sin lograrlo —le espeté frunciendo el ceño.

Nuestras manos seguían unidas sobre su rodilla y su pulgar acariciaba mi piel de forma casi inconsciente. Era un acto tranquilo, un instante solo nuestro y sin prisas.

—Sabes... Mike se sorprendió un poco cuando le dije que estabas durmiendo. ¿Eres algún tipo de extraño ser que no necesita muchas horas de sueño? —Lena respiró hondo y su vista cayó a nuestras manos.  
—No lo sé, no pienso en eso muy seguido. Pero no, no acostumbro a dormir tanto tiempo.  
—¿Y eso ocurre desde... ?  
—Desde el ejército —indicó tocando el dorso de mi mano, perdida en vaya a saber cuántos recuerdos—. No teníamos permitido descansar muy seguido. Atacaban nuestro campamento todas las noches y siempre sabían ubicarnos. Siempre había gente herida y más gente todavía que dejar atrás. Los muertos eran interminables.  
—No puedo ni imaginar lo que eso debió de ser.  
—Por un tiempo me sentí muy culpable de estar entre ellos. La mayoría habían sido obligados y yo solo... fui porque quería desaparecer. Pasó mucho hasta que dejé de avergonzarme por desear que una de esas bombas tuviera destino en mi sector. Me sentía tan mal por quererlo y aún peor por no tener la valentía de terminar conmigo misma.

Su pecho se elevó y levantó esos ojos tan difíciles de descifrar. Si buscaba temor, arrepentimiento o disgusto en mí, no lo encontraría. Y aquello mismo me dio la impresión de que le quitaba un peso de encima.

—Sé lo que quisiste decir cuando me contaste que necesitabas calma. Cuando ese día te fallaron todas las ganas de seguir existiendo. Viví a través de eso durante muchos muchos años para entender lo que significa perderse y querer... solo parar. Fui al ejército en busca de una paz que no estaba allí, esperando un milagro que me eliminara del mundo antes de que tuviera que hacerlo yo misma.  
—Pero sigues aquí.  
—Y no sé porqué —dijo más bajo—. Sé lo tonto que suena, pero no estoy segura de nada.  
—Siempre creí que lo tenías todo pensado... Que sabías a dónde te dirigías.  
—¿Quién es capaz de saber a dónde va? Si existe alguien así me gustaría saber cómo lo hace.

Las dos permanecimos calladas por lo que fueron algunos minutos. Observando nuestras manos, pensando en silencio y todavía unidas de un modo tan extraño como cómodo.

—Gracias por estar aquí.  
—¿Dónde más podría esta pobre alma existir? —sentenció con una sonrisa tenue. Y una gran parte de mí esperó no tener qué descubrirlo nunca.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro. A pesar de todo el café que había bebido seguía teniendo un poco de sueño. O al menos la necesidad de descansar un rato de todo lo que pasaba.

—Eres una buena guardaespaldas —dije asintiendo.  
—No estuviste bebiendo tan temprano ¿verdad? —el tono divertido me hizo sonreír.  
—No, no estoy borracha. Solo digo lo que antes no podía. Y es una bonita sensación poder hacerlo.  
—Te noto un poco cansada, mi querida Kara, ¿no quieres ir a dormir un rato?  
—Ya será la hora de almorzar —repliqué, peleando contra mis deseos de alimentarme y otro rato de sueño.  
—Puedes dormir un momento mientras te cocino algo.  
—Ah, no tienes que molestarte, Lena.  
—Claro que sí. Además necesitarás estar descansada y con energía para nuestra misión de esta noche —apenas dijo lo último me incorporé para verla a la cara.  
—¿Misión?  
—No es para nada seguro y por eso es tan divertido.  
—¿Podrías explicarme mejor?  
—Entenderás esta noche —se limitó a decir, guiñándome un ojo y soltando mi mano al tiempo que se levantaba—. Por ahora ve a dormir un poco, te llamaré cuando esté el almuerzo.

Me fui de su cuarto después de que ella desapareciera en dirección a la cocina. Mi cama estaba perfectamente hecha cuando me dejé caer encima, pero no me pasó desapercibido el aroma de Lena impregnado en la almohada. Era algo fresco, no muy fácil de adivinar... Pero exótico.

Me pareció una cuestión de minutos cerrar los ojos y despertar por los toquecitos de Lena en mi hombro.

—Hice pizza.  
—¿Cuánto dormí? —logré decir parpadeando. La asesina observó su reloj y me volvió a mirar.  
—Una hora y tres minutos.  
—¿Las asesinas profesionales tienen tiempo de hornear pizza?  
—Solamente para reporteras rubias de ojos azules.  
—Vaya, sí que soy afortunada.

Me sonrió de lado y me incorporé, sintiendo al instante mi hambre presente.  
Por supuesto que la pizza, con extra queso y extra todo, iba a estar deliciosa. Claro que tenía que ser perfecta en la cocina también. ¿En qué no lo era la mujer que comía en silencio a mi lado?

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en tranquilidad.

Lena se la pasó leyendo durante una hora entera echada en el sofá mientras yo redactaba un informe para Alheri de mis últimas entrevistas, esas que no había terminado de concretar y aún me faltaban. Me pareció adecuado omitir el detalle de que una exitosa empresaria me había ofrecido un puesto importante de trabajo.

Salimos a correr con Lena un rato más tarde, bajo el cielo nublado y la amenaza de lluvia. Se sentía bien salir. La ojiverde no había mencionado para nada el peligro que podía significar correr por ahí sin protección. Quizás porque estaba al tanto de que yo ya lo sabía o no pretendía poner las cosas tensas luego de lo ocurrido con mi salida antes.

—¿Me dirás ya a qué te referías con nuestra... misión de hoy?  
—Iremos a un club nocturno —dijo levantando la voz. Corría un metro por delante de mí y parecía que disfrutaba a lo grande hacerme sudar cuando ella no se cansaba ni por asomo.  
—¿Esa es la peligrosa gran misión? ¿Ir a un club?  
—Un lugar del que Hamilton es dueño.  
—No puedes... Espera, espera —pedí deteniéndome en seco para recuperar el aliento. Ella paró de golpe y se giró con las manos en la cintura. Levantó una ceja esperando a que siguiera e inhalé una vez más—. ¿Quieres ir directamente a la boca del lobo?  
—Lo pensé muy detenidamente y es nuestro mejor movimiento. Tenemos que empezar por algo si deseas hacerlo pagar lo que hizo, ¿no crees?  
—Pero... ¿Qué haremos allí? Además de estar en un peligro mucho... mucho más grande —Lena sonrió frente al miedo que asomó en mi voz.  
—Iremos a por información, mi querida Kara, no hay mejor lugar que su propio territorio para conseguirla. Será toda una aventura.  
—¿Sí sabes que me preocupa mucho tu sentido de la aventura, no?  
—Estaremos bien, confía en mí.

Sonrió una vez más antes de empezar a trotar en tanto volvía el cuerpo en dirección al camino empedrado. Respiré profundo y la seguí a través de los árboles que hacían del parque un lugar agradable para acallar mis pensamientos. Al menos durante un rato.

Unas largas horas más tarde el cielo se había despejado y las estrellas iluminaban el oscuro cielo en tanto salíamos del auto de Mike; Lena le había ordenado quedarse en la esquina hasta que saliéramos y la asesina le enviaría informes de nuestro estado cada media hora.

Con dos identificaciones falsas de pase vip cruzamos por delante del guardia y la larga lista de personas en la fila se quejó sonoramente.

Lena me acarició el antebrazo un segundo antes de soltarme y adelantarse por el pasillo poco iluminado. La música se escuchaba fuerte y habría ahogado mis palabras de haber hablado, por lo que me limité a seguirla y no sorprenderme por lo que mis ojos vieron cuando atravesamos la cortina que separaba el club del exterior.

En el centro todos bailaban, la mayoría con muy poca ropa y sin vergüenza de tocarse entre ellos. A la izquierda en los sillones había gente haciendo todo tipo de cosas; desde practicar sexo, con sus respectivos mirones, hasta el consumo de drogas sobre mujeres desnudas.

Miré a la asesina en ese momento; se había detenido a mitad de la escalera que iba hacia un piso superior, por lo que me acerqué. Contemplaba a unas bailarinas sobre plataformas más allá de la pista cuando su boca se acercó a mi oído.

—¿Ves algo que te guste?  
—Solo intento no pensar en las tantas opciones de tortura que Hamilton tiene preparadas para mí. Y en el hecho de que estoy justo donde no debo.  
—Tienes que hacer de cuenta que te estás divirtiendo —replicó alcanzando dos tragos de un camarero semidesnudo y sonriendo cuando me pasó uno—. Hamilton puede no estar aquí pero tiene personas que ven por él. Que buscan lo extraño.  
—Gracias por el cumplido.

Ella se tomó hasta la última gota del vaso transparente.

—Todos están pasándola bien, Kara, recuerda que es un club muy destacado. Necesitas fingir emoción.

No borró su sonrisa cuando alzó la ceja y yo exhalé internamente, asintiendo. Me tomé mi propia bebida y aguanté el calor en mi garganta mientras Lena me tomaba de la mano y corríamos escaleras arriba.

Podría decirse que aún poseía el control de mi mente después del tercer trago. Pero estaba menos tensa y mucho más decidida a hacer que nuestra misión funcionara así que acepté bailar con ella y disfrutarlo tanto como pude por el bien de nuestra operación.

Estábamos agitadas cuando nos alejamos hasta la barandilla lejos de los cuerpos pegajosos. No me creía que acababa de hacer semejantes movimientos contra el cuerpo de una asesina a sueldo. Y no quería darle más vueltas a ese asunto. Para nada. Pero vaya...

—¿Ahora qué? —medio grité apoyándome más sobre el metal.  
—Ahora me sigues la corriente.

Me cogió de nuevo de la mano y nos internamos en el gentío. No sé si era el alcohol y mi adrenalina por los cielos, pero disfruté de verdad ese momento en el que solo nos movimos a través de desconocidos. Con ella dedicándome miradas cómplices de tanto en tanto.

Hasta que acabamos en otro sector con personas gritando y riendo a carcajadas, sentadas en círculo en el suelo y..

—¡Eh, ustedes dos! ¡Vengan aquí!  
—¿Nosotras? —preguntó una Lena muy inocente para ser ella misma.

La mujer que nos había hablado levantó la mano para que nos acercaramos y el círculo se abrió para dejarnos sentar. La asesina me guiñó el ojo y me soltó, tomando su lugar. Por lo tanto me armé de valor e hice lo mismo, cruzando las piernas en el piso a dos personas de la ojiverde.

Todos lucían demasiado bien, de eso no cabía duda. Eran al menos nueve personas y la mayoría mujeres que no pasarían en absoluto los treinta. Inhalé despacio y miré nerviosa la botella en el medio del círculo. Cuando alguien gritó para hacer girar el envase vacío, me alegré de tener el suficiente alcohol en mi organismo para lo que se avecinaba.

Me pasaron un vaso de olor muy fuerte mientras dos chicos se besaban cumpliendo el turno. Y luego la botella volvió a girar y no me importó no saber de dónde provenía el alcohol antes de beber al menos la mitad. La boca de la botella señalaba a la mujer a mi izquierda mientras que el otro extremo apuntaba a un joven de ojos claros y tatuaje en el cuello.

Miré de reojo a Lena cuando se inclinaron los dos para besarse. Estaba bebiendo de una botella de cerveza con la expresión más relajada. ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmada?

Fueron un par de turnos más en los que mi corazón no abandonó el ritmo acelerado hasta que... La botella paró despacio hasta señalar a Lena y la mujer justo a mi lado derecho. Consideré retroceder un poco cuando todos rieron de nuevo y alentaron a la asesina, que había tomado la iniciativa con una sonrisa enorme.

Por supuesto que no me miró cuando estuvo a centímetros de mí y puso la mano en el cuello de la rubia, atrayendola en tal beso que me quedé estupefacta.

Era bastante obvio que el beso superaba todos los otros. La manera feroz con la que lo hacían había dejado a todos atontados y en un silencio extasiante.

Se separaron, las dos sonriendo.

Lena volvió a su lugar y yo seguí con mi trago, esperando que la botella girara una última vez antes de excusarme y asegurar que iba al bar.

En teoría lo hice. Me senté en la barra, agradeciendo la distancia de ese bullicio y lo que acababa de pasar. Pedí tequila aunque ya no sintiera muchas partes de mi mente y no me dejé a mí misma, en absoluto, recordar el beso de un momento atrás.

Estaba por llevarme el vaso a los labios cuando escuché una voz ronca y particular en mi oído.

—Hoy es nuestro día de suerte.

Miré a Lena durante medio segundo, confundida y completamente estúpida por el ruido y lo demás. Me sonrió y pasó por mi lado, de la mano de la misma rubia a la que había besado.  
Me habría gustado decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando en mi cabeza. Realmente.

Pero solo sonreí como idiota y seguí con mi bebida, siguiendo sin querer con la mirada a la asesina. Se habían sentado en un sofá y ningún condenado ser tenía la decencia de taparme la vista. Por lo que fui testigo de como se sonreían, y hablaban, y reían y... Cuando la rubia le acarició una pierna, besándola en el cuello un latido después, casi se me escapa el vaso de las manos.

Tragué en tanto veía la escena, con el cuerpo vibrando en emociones complicadas de poner en palabras.

Lo que supe entonces fue que me levanté y me alejé de allí a toda velocidad. Bajé las escaleras tambaleándome y casi olvido el camino de regreso al exterior.  
Fue cuestión de tiempo encontrar el auto de Mike estacionado donde se había quedado y meterme dentro como un rayo.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba y sentía un calor del que por supuesto el alcohol tenía la culpa. Mike miró por el retrovisor lo que debía de ser mi espantosa apariencia y yo fruncí más el ceño, sin poder evitar soplar por la nariz como si fuera un... un animal cabreado.

Él desvió la vista a la ventana y permanecimos en silencio durante unos largos veinte minutos, según el reloj junto a la radio, hasta que la asesina decidió por fin hacer acto de su maravillosa presencia.

—Eh, ¿por qué te fuiste? —preguntó con un tono tan estúpido que no pude evitar hacerle una burla al aire—. Kara, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de contestarme?  
—Tengo sueño. Dile a tu chofer que nos saque de aquí.

Durante un minuto entero hubo silencio hasta que el motor se encendió. Sentía el gusto a alcohol en toda mi boca, pero aún más en el cuerpo que tenía al lado. Por nada del mundo pretendía mirarla pero su mano en mi rodilla me hizo apretar los dientes de tal forma que no tuve más remedio que hacerlo.

—No te atrevas.  
—No puedes solo desaparecer del club del cual el dueño quiere verte muerta —dijo con rostro cuestionador. O no entendía nada o era una total imbécil—. Estaba preocupada por ti.

Retiré de un manotazo su mano y exhalé con fuerza.

—Bien, sigo viva. Un hurra por eso.  
—Tengo información nueva que te va a... ¿Me estás escuchando?  
—Disculpa, no sabía que me hablabas a mí —mascullé algo mareada. Mis sentidos estaban por completo perdidos.

Al mirarla me di cuenta de mi error. La forma en la que entrecerró los ojos...

—Kara, ¿acaso estás... ?  
—No me hagas regresar a pie —me adelanté a decir, pero teniendo que ver cómo se le dibujaba una maldita sonrisa juguetona en los labios—. Solo cállate.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando esperábamos en un semáforo y todo el auto estaba a oscuras, la sentí acercarse a mi oído y susurrar muy bajo:

—Te ves de lo más caliente cuando estás celosa.


	17. Chapter 17

Desperté muy tarde con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo.

Recordaba todo lo pasado la noche anterior, el haber regresado después de la medianoche enfurecida, y aún así... algo era distinto.

Me senté en la cama y agradecí que esta vez la resaca no estuviera atormentando mi cabeza. Después de los tantos tragos que mi organismo había tenido que tolerar esperaba como mínimo un dolor que no me dejara pensar.

Dejé de preguntarme por la falta de consecuencias por mis actos y me levanté, escuchando al segundo el inconfundible sonido de algo cayendo al suelo.

El espanto que sentí al ver la caja rectangular en el piso fue grande. Se me detuvo el corazón mientras me ponía de rodilla junto a ella y confirmaba lo obvio; estaba vacía y el particular objeto que la asesina me había regalado no daba señales de estar cerca.

Me levanté a la velocidad de la luz y miré por todas partes en el suelo y luego, cuando seguía sin aparecer me armé de valor y comencé a buscar entre las sábanas. Levanté las cobijas extras, e incluso miré debajo de la almohada hasta que di con el dichoso juguete de forma alargada en un extremo muy lejano a los pies.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe casi me da un ataque.

Lena se quedó con la mano sobre el picaporte, desconcertada. Quizás porque estaba agitada y con el brazo metido entre las sábanas. Procuré no mover ni un solo músculo en tanto se cruzaba de brazos, con expresión calculadora. No quería para nada que se acercara y tampoco deseaba verme así de sospechosa. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

—Buenos días —dijo ladeando la cabeza. Sus ojos fueron de mi brazo a mi cara varias veces—. Venía a ver si seguías viva. Te encerraste aquí y no volviste a salir.  
—Sí... estoy genial. ¿Ya te puedes ir?  
—Tranquila, cariño, tenemos que conversar.

Tragué saliva y busqué el mejor modo en el que mi cuerpo podía actuar sin verme todavía más estúpida. Pero traté y me senté torpemente algo más cerca, de manera que pudiera soltar el condenado juguete y retirar algunos centímetros mi brazo de debajo de las pesadas cobijas.

Para mi pésima suerte Lena decidió que sería genial sentarse a mi lado.

Por lo tanto la vi dejarse caer muy cerca del extraño bulto en la cama. Tanto que su espalda chocó contra mi brazo aún inmóvil y yo no tuve las fuerzas para sacarlo.

De todos modos me invadió el terror cuando giré mi rostro en dirección al suelo, justo donde ella estaba mirando, hacia la caja vacía. No supe cómo cerrar la boca por la vergüenza ni tampoco qué pensar cuando habló otra vez como si nada.

—Ya que ayer no tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo, sería bueno hablar ahora.  
—No veo porqué es tan necesario que sea en este preciso momento —repliqué más molesta de lo que pretendía. Ella se limitó a sonreír, sin quitar la vista de la caja.  
—Sería importante si la próxima vez me avisas que te irás de un momento a otro.  
—¿Otra vez con eso? Lena, no...  
—Me sentí muy decepcionada de no encontrarte cuando terminé con mis negocios —mantuve los labios apretados en una sola línea. Era el colmo. Para peor hablaba con una delicadeza tan estúpida que parecía reírse de mí. Una provocación en la que caí patéticamente.  
—¿Le llamas a eso un negocio?  
—¿Ahora sí podemos seguir con el asunto de tus celos?

De no ser la inamovible guardiana del objeto bajo las sábanas habría salido de la habitación en un parpadeo. Pero no era el caso y en cambio tenía que soportar como sus ojos buscaban los míos tan cerca.

—Yo no estaba celosa.  
—A mí me parecía que sí —dijo levantando una ceja—. Estabas... muy irritada.  
—Dijiste que teníamos una misión. Tú eres quien se pone como loca si desaparezco y luego te vas a jugar en un club donde el dueño quiere matarme. No tienes derecho a decirme que estaba irritada cuando te tomaste muy en serio lo de divertirse.  
—Pues tú te encontrabas muy ocupada con tu enojo como para dejarme explicarte que lo hice por información.

La risa sarcástica que salió de mi boca fue correspondida con una sonrisa estúpida de su parte.

—Su nombre es Josie y su hermano resulta ser un guardaespaldas muy cercano a Hamilton. En diez minutos supe su nombre completo y de hecho tengo una dirección. Bueno, no la de él, la de Josie, quería mucho una sesión larga de sexo —comentó suspirando. ¿En serio sentía pena por haber dejado a la... ? Idiota—. Vale, la cuestión es que el alcohol ya había hecho cosas en su organismo, solo hacia falta seducirla.  
—No esperes que te felicite por calentar a una pobre mujer ebria solo para saber algunos detalles.  
—¡Detalles importantes, Kara!

Puse los ojos en blanco y retiré del todo mi brazo de las sábanas. Quería separarme de ella pero temía, y con creces, lo que su afilada percepción ya debían de notar detrás suyo.

—Bien, bien. Dime entonces lo que planeas hacer con tan grandiosa información.  
—Voy a secuestrar a ese tipo para más detalles sucios sobre nuestro empresario favorito —indicó con una sonrisa animada. Por otro lado e ignorando un momento mi propio aprieto, pensé con detenimiento lo que acababa de decir.  
—¿Qué le harás, Lena?  
—Eso es un secreto.  
—Dime que no lo vas a matar.

La ojiverde puso los ojos en blanco y prefirió ignorar la mirada molesta que le dediqué.

—Lena.  
—Ya, bueno, sí. Es lo que hago en este tipo de situaciones. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si lo dejo ir después de interrogarlo sobre su jefe?  
—Pues... ¡pues no sé! Pero no puedes solo matarlo. Es una persona y yo no soy como Hamilton. No pueden haber más muertes, Lena, no por esto. Por favor considera otra manera, ¿podrías hacerlo por mí?

Me miró detenidamente. De verdad lo hizo. O planeaba reírse por lo que le pedía o... quién sabe. Ya no estaba segura de lo que pasaba dentro de ella.

—Está bien, lo dejaré vivo. Pero mis métodos no te gustarán.  
—No necesito saber los detalles —respondí bajando la cabeza a la peligrosa cercanía de su brazo izquierdo y...  
—Cambiando totalmente de tema, ¿sigues enojada conmigo?  
—No... No me enojé.  
—¿Segura? —quiso saber, moviéndose un poco en su lugar. El calor que sentía en mis mejillas no estaba siendo de ayuda.  
—¿Tienes algo más que decir? Necesito cambiarme.

La asesina procedió a ponerse de pie. Se pasó una mano por el cabello suelto, con la expresión más indescifrable en el rostro y me miró otra vez.

—Una cosa más —murmuró haciendo lo que menos esperé que pasara. Apoyó los brazos sobre la cama, haciendo que su cuerpo quedara muy cerca... y su cara sobre la mía. Pero no era ése el problema principal. Un rápido vistazo me hizo saber que su mano derecha estaba justo sobre el estúpido juguete. Claro que lo había sabido—. ¿Qué hiciste anoche?  
—¿Eso sí es de tu incumbencia?  
—Solo tengo curiosidad.  
—Intenta curiosear en otra parte —dije lo más segura que pude, pero sin la confianza necesaria para hacerla retroceder. Su sonrisa a centímetros de mi boca generaba sensaciones molestas en mí.  
—¿De verdad dejarás todo a la imaginación? Que cruel.  
—Idiota.  
—Me siento orgullosa porque lo hayas estrenado —musitó—. Que pena que no pude ver. O escuchar.  
—Yo no...

Me detuve, consciente de que ya no estaba segura de lo que decía. Por momentos tenía recuerdos borrosos de la madrugada y... Demonios.

Mi lucha interna la hizo sonreír como si fuera el chiste más gracioso de todos. Y en parte era así.

—Solo tú te excitas después de semejante noche.  
—Deberías irte ya —mascullé sin dejar de ver sus ojos.  
—De verdad que eres un encanto.

Se rio mientras se empezó a alejar de mí. No podía haberme topado con alguien más imposible. Eso era claro.

La siguiente hora y media me encargué de cambiar las sábanas, ducharme y limpiar con serio cuidado el juguete que al parecer había tenido más diversión que yo anoche. Lo dejé en su respectiva caja, lo guardé en el cajón de la mesa de noche y para cuando terminé salí de mi escondite para comer algo... A las dos de la tarde.

La asesina estaba haciendo abdominales en el medio de la sala, con un brasier y pantalones deportivos.

—Ah, si eres tú —dijo cuando su espalda tocó el suelo.  
—Sí, aquí vivo últimamente.  
—¿Quieres que prepare algo?  
—Me las arreglaré con una manzana. Pero aprecio el ofrecimiento —le espeté sin mirar para nada su estómago pálido y trabajado cuando seguí hacia la cocina.

Como supuse, cinco minutos más tarde, la asesina apareció junto a la puerta.

—Mañana no estaré. Hay trabajo sucio que hacer —me comunicó con la mirada en la fruta que yo cortaba.  
—¿Puedo saber qué harás exactamente?  
—Me voy a meter a la casa del guardaespaldas de Hamilton y lo dejaré inconsciente. Despertará listo para mi clase particular de tortura. Pero ya sabes, nada de muerte.  
—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no saldrá algo mal?  
—No lo estoy —dijo sencillamente y se acercó hasta tomar un trozo de manzana entre los dedos—. Todo puede salir de manera catastrófica pero confío en mí misma.  
—Lena...  
—Volveré para la cena, mi querida Kara. No te necesitas preocupar.  
—¿Crees que vale la pena todo esto? ¿Arriesgarnos? Si no ganamos...  
—No quiero oír nada de eso —me interrumpió, con la manzana a centímetros de mis labios para callarme—. Vamos a acabar con el bastardo. Y si no lo acabamos por las buenas lo voy a terminar por las malas.

Mordió la mitad de la fruta y se volvió a alejar.

—Pero el día de hoy no termina aún y me preguntaba si te gustaría salir esta noche.  
—Lena, no creo que una nueva misión sea lo más indicado.  
—¿Quién habló de una misión? —preguntó acabando la manzana—. Espera, olvido que tengo que aclarar todo. A ver... Tú y yo, esta noche, fuera de aquí. Sin operaciones encubiertas.  
—No necesitas explicarme como si fuera una niña.  
—Solo quiero invitar a mi única amiga en el mundo a salir —replicó encogiéndose de hombros.  
—¿No eres tú quien me advierte siempre del peligro?  
—Nadie nos buscará a donde planeo llevarte. Además comienzo a aburrirme de este lugar. Por favor... Di que sí. ¿Sí?  
—Aunque me divierte que me digas por favor iba a aceptar de todos modos, Lena. ¿A dónde iremos?  
—Incluso después de hacer la reserva no estoy segura.  
—¿Un restaurante? —pregunté levantando una ceja. La asesina ya no se vio muy expresiva cuando dijo:  
—No lo sé, eso ya lo veremos. Pero mientras... Tenemos que salir a correr.

Hicimos un kilómetro más que la última vez. Corriendo la mitad del camino en silencio y la otra conversando sobre nada en especial.  
No hubo nada que perturbara mi repentino buen humor, ni siquiera cuando se hizo de noche y luego de un baño relajante Lena me apuró para que estuviera lista.

—Ya sé que no tenemos todo el día pero podrías darme más detalles de a dónde vamos y de seguro tendría más ideas sobre lo que ponerme —grité para que oyera desde el pasillo. Iba por el tercer atuendo y seguía muy insegura con mis decisiones.  
—Kara, solo toma lo primero que encuentres.  
—¿Una camisa aburrida y jeans?  
—Más que perfecto —le escuché replicar con impaciencia.  
—¡Bien! Ya estoy lista.

Se alejó de la pared en la que se apoyaba cuando abrí la puerta, con las manos en mi cintura y cierta agitación. Había optado por mi camisa azul favorita y los pantalones que se me ajustaban siempre de más. Pero me alivié. Lena llevaba un suéter rojo oscuro, bastante más grande que ella, que la hacia ver considerablemente pequeña e inofensiva. Los pantalones de cuero sin embargo seguían allí, aunque de un estilo más relajado y menos profesional.

—Te ves adorable —dije sonriendo. Podía ser honesta para variar.

Rodó los ojos y un minuto más tarde estábamos dentro de un auto. Uno diferente que me hizo contener la respiración mientras me deslizaba en el asiento del copiloto. Lena conduciría.

—Tienes un... un... Maserati —musité entre la emoción y la sorpresa.  
—No vayas a babear, arruinarás el tapizado.  
—¿Cuántos malditos autos perfectos tienes? No puedes solo... tener una colección de estas bellezas, simplemente no —aquello la hizo sonreír un poco antes de que el sonido del motor me dejara aún más atontada—. No la tienes, ¿cierto?  
—Un día te llevaré a mi casa y te mostraré todos los que poseo. Tengo la sensación de que te encantará conocer a mis otras... bellezas.  
—¿Entonces el hotel en Nueva York no es realmente donde vives?  
—Solo es un lugar. Así como mi casa. Lugares en los que no me quedo durante mucho.  
—¿No te dan ganas de quedarte en el mismo sitio? ¿No te cansas de moverte?  
—Me canso de estar en lugares donde nada nunca pasa. Por eso mi profesión es tan especial.

Y por supuesto que no se refería a ser guardaespaldas.

Hablamos de lo que había gastado en el auto y el cuidado especial que había pedido para que lo trajeran desde Nueva York. Eso en los pocos minutos en los que el vehículo prácticamente voló sobre las calles.

Me sentí un poco mal por lo que podría sucederle a un auto de alta gama, tan hermoso y especial, estacionado solo y sin nada que lo protegiera.

Pero Lena no hizo caso a mi suspiro exagerado cuando nos bajamos y se limitó a caminar hasta una única puerta negra pegada a una pared de granito sin dirección.

La calle estaba desolada y los alrededores no daban la impresión de que fuera un barrio muy vivo. Los contados locales estaban cerrados, había un foco roto justo detrás nuestro y se podía escuchar no muy lejos un televisor a todo volumen proveniente de los departamentos de en frente.

—¿Puedo saber ya en dónde estamos?  
—Confías en mí, ¿verdad?  
—Pues... sí. Claro que sí —dije frotándome los brazos.

Entonces una sonrisa misteriosa se le formó en los labios mientras tocaba la puerta de metal tres veces.

—En ese caso, mi querida Kara, tenemos una maravillosa y entretenida noche por delante.

* * *

 

Una vez la puerta se abrió Lena me tomó de la mano de la manera más natural.

Tiró de mí hacia el interior y saludó al hombre musculoso de rasgos asiáticos que ni siquiera había dicho una palabra.  
Escuché el sonido metálico de la puerta al cerrarse en tanto nos adentramos más en la oscuridad de ese pasillo interminable. Apenas una sola luz fija a mitad de camino servía para iluminar a duras penas los al menos diez metros.

La ojiverde sacó del bolsillo del pantalón una tarjeta cuadrada y plateada no muy grande, acercando un extremo a la pantalla grisácea en la pared que yo no había visto antes, la puerta emitió un click y Lena tiró de ella.

No era lo que esperaba encontrar.

Mientras bajamos las escaleras de piedra mis ojos se perdieron en todas partes. La sala en sí no era muy extensa pero apenas se podía caminar entre los montones de gente que estaban sentados en almohadones en el suelo. Algunos comiendo y otros tantos bebiendo.  
Más allá de la primer fila de personas a las que unos camareros vestidos de rojo y blanco servían, justo adelante un grupo de músicos tocaba algo tranquilo sobre una plataforma.

A pesar de la iluminación tenue, cortesía de las velas en cada grupo de gente, y algún que otro foco de luz oscura en el techo de madera, podía apreciarse muy bien los detalles decorativos en las pocas paredes que hacían de división entre algunos sectores. También era interesante la calma que emitía ese sitio, como si nada más tuviera importancia fuera de aquí.

—¿Cómo encuentras estos lugares exactamente? —pregunté en tanto seguimos caminando con cuidado de no pisar a nadie. Lena todavía sostenía mi mano cuando habló sin mirarme.  
—Tengo mis fuentes.  
—De lugares exóticos y secretos... —me pareció que eso la había hecho sonreír.  
—Y toda una larga lista, mi querida Kara.

Llegamos a una puerta y la ojiverde volvió a acercar la tarjeta plateada a la pantalla, sin soltarme. Esa normalidad tan simple me hacía sentir más bien de lo que podía admitir en voz alta.

Cuando pasamos hacia la siguiente habitación y cruzamos una de las tantas puertas frente a nosotras, me quedé boquiabierta.

Era una sala bastante extensa si miraba el techo y me guiaba por los reflectores que apuntaban en distintas direcciones. Porque cerca nuestro se elevaban murallas, pequeñas construcciones a medio terminar, objetos aleatorios lo suficientemente grandes para ocultarse y diferentes paredes aquí y allá formando un gigantesco laberinto. Lena finalmente me soltó.

—¿Qué se supone... ?  
—He pagado por la sala completa —dijo esbozando una sonrisa y caminando hasta un montón de cajas apiladas donde dos bolsas aguardaban. Tiró una en mi dirección y la tomé—. Póntelo. Regreso en cinco minutos.

Me guiñó un ojo y se fue con su propia bolsa.

Encontré lo que sospechaba al rasgar fácilmente a través del plástico y sacar un traje totalmente negro. Solo porque no pretendía que Lena me creyera más aburrida de lo que seguramente era, me coloqué el mono más fácil de lo que pensé que sería y no me sentí demasiado idiota al verme en el reflejo de la pared detrás de mí.

Mientras ajustaba el chaleco sobre mi pecho después de atar las rodilleras suaves en su sitio, Lena apareció nuevamente. Podría decirse que le sorprendió verme tan preparada por la expresión en su rostro.

El mono que ella usaba era de camuflaje verde y le quedaba excepcionalmente bien. Si no fuera por las armas que cargaba me habría quedado embobada por lo perfecto de su aspecto.

—¿Así que venimos a practicar mi pésima puntería? —pregunté con toda la confianza que poseía y ella me pasó la enorme arma junto con el casco que colgaba del cañón.  
—No, olvídate de eso. Te dije que veníamos a divertirnos. ¿Jugaste alguna vez?  
—Solo dos veces. Hace muchos años como para recordar... Lena, ¿esperas que tenga esperanza contra una guardaespaldas tan calificada como tú? —su sonrisa provocó otra mía y sacó de su bolsillo lo que supuse sería un cargador extra, para pasármelo luego.  
—Es paintball. En todo caso me gustará verte de todos colores y frustrada.  
—Como tu jefa te ordeno que tengas un poco de consideración —mi tono serio la hizo sacarme lengua y se acercó a la pared para teclear una serie de letras.

Acto seguido se puso el casco y a pesar de que solo veía sus ojos creí notar su sonrisa infantil burlarse de mí. Procedí a colocarme el mío, que aunque era enorme resultaba muy cómodo y liviano, antes de verla hacerme una señal de despedida y desaparecer entre los obstáculos.

—Bien —me dije a mí misma cuando un pitido resonó en todo el lugar, tomando entonces el camino de la derecha. Sentía mis manos temblar ansiosas por mucho que apretaba el arma entre mis dedos—. Bien.  
—¿Sabes que puedo escucharte? —su voz suave me hizo tropezar con una rueda que no había visto.  
—Joder, me asustaste.  
—Intercomunicador, cariño.

Puse los ojos en blanco en tanto me arrodillaba y observaba una esquina. Me preocupaba mi situación porque tenía cero posibilidades de ganar, dicho sea de paso, de acertarle un disparo. ¿Cuántos moretones me ganaría ese día? Sería bonito averiguarlo.

—¿Cómo hay un restaurante justo al lado? —murmuré. Corrí hacia el frente, prestando atención a los lados cuando apoyé el hombro en una pared de ladrillo.  
—Hay personas dispuestas a invertir en todo.

Estaba a punto de tomar un camino distinto cuando sentí un golpe en mi pierna izquierda.

—¡Oye! —grité, en dirección a la mujer que acababa de escabullirse a cinco metros de mí. Su risa junto al hecho de estar marcada tan pronto me animó a seguirla—. Te habías ido por delante.  
—No te dejes llevar por lo que ves. Confía más en tu instinto.  
—Entonces disparo a todas partes como desquiciada esperando darle a algo.

Me detuve junto a otra pared derrumbada al tiempo en el que su risa volvía a llenar mi casco. Un segundo, y luego otro y, al salir de mi escondite, otra mancha de pintura se esparció esta vez en mi cintura.

—Solo al objetivo.  
—Tengo la certeza de que hablabas muy en serio en cuanto a divertirse. Te lo pasas de maravilla con un arma y un blanco tan desastroso como yo.  
—Es porque estás siendo muy obvia. Tienes que sorprenderme.  
—¿Y cómo sorprendes a una asesina experimentada?  
—Tiras abajo todas sus defensas.

Por un minuto entero no la escuché hablar. Aunque yo estaba ocupada como para hacerlo. Me había colocado entre la pared y unas maderas que alcanzaban los tres metros, creyendo haber divisado una sombra más al frente y esperando que no me hubiera visto, seguía a paso a lento el angosto camino hacia allí.

Acabé en el mismo lugar donde había notado el brillo del casco, detrás de una piedra con escombros en todas partes. Entonces miré el suelo. Se podía ver con claridad la marca de una bota gracias al polvo de los ladrillos.

Teniendo especial cuidado en no chocar contra nada demasiado frágil, me incliné hasta alcanzar una roca y le dediqué mi mayor esfuerzo al siguiente tiro. La piedra voló por los aires haciendo una curva demasiado perfecta para mi propia sorpresa, dando de lleno contra el neumático superior de los tantos apilados a unos cuantos metros lejos de mí.

Lo observé impaciente durante un instante que se sintió como horas, mientras el maldito se decidía entre caer o quedarse en su sitio aguanté la respiración. La vacilación por fin acabó y contemplé la caída que llevó a otros dos a seguir el camino hasta el suelo.

En ese momento la ví. Primero el arma, después el cabello y finalmente su cuerpo. Fueron segundos preciados donde su cabeza estuvo dirigida a las ruedas en el suelo, después hacia el lado contrario donde suponía que yo había estado. Entonces debió de advertir la roca que había usado y alzó la mirada justo en mi dirección, pero demasiado tarde.

—¡Te di! Cielos, cielos, ¡sí te he dado!

Levantó los brazos en el aire y dudé si era por festejo o la pintura en su pecho le había hecho molestar. Un parpadeo después habló.

—Quién lo hubiera dicho, Kara Danvers la estratégica —dijo en un tono tonto mientras se volvía a perder en un lado donde la luz no llegaba. Yo volví mis propios pasos, aunque tomando un camino diferente al llegar a la pared.  
—No pareces así de despistada usualmente.  
—Y tú no parecías tener tan buena puntería.  
—Ese fue un golpe de suerte. Honestamente no sé cómo...

Sentí la bola de pintura darme en el hombro y escupí una maldición al segundo. Lena me regaló una reverencia a unos buenos seis metros, justo en frente de mí. Me había dado en el mismo lugar que yo a ella dos minutos atrás.

—El rojo te sienta bien.

Levanté el arma y respiré hondo, adentrándome en el camino de muros. Si lo había hecho una vez podía hacerlo de nuevo.  
Otros cuantos minutos y la luz se iba y volvía dependiendo del sector en el que estaba.

—El azul tampoco te queda mal —susurré, apuntando y dándole en el borde del muslo. Casi a centímetros de fallar.

Me buscó con la mirada un momento y estaba ya levantando su arma cuando el sonido de los altavoces dándole fin al juego la detuvo.

A pesar de haber perdido me sentí más que satisfecha con mi desempeño, por muy pobre que hubiera sido. Por lo que le sonreí a la asesina mientras nos quitamos los cascos, acercándome hasta ella. Se había sentado sobre una caja y su cabello oscuro y lacio caía sobre sus hombros.

—No lo hiciste nada mal.  
—¿Verdad que no? Te he dado dos veces.

El traje camuflado que la vestía tenía sus pocas manchas pero yo estaba conforme.

—¿Quieres ir a visitar la otra sala? Escuché que tienen unas bebidas sin alcohol que podrían gustarte —dijo sin apartar sus ojos de mí. Su rostro tenía la calma más grande de todas.  
—Me encantaría.

Después de dejar las armas y la ropa pintada atrás, regresamos a la sala que aún permanecía llena de gente.

Seguí a Lena hasta un espacio libre, cerca de una estatua dorada, y nos sentamos al fin. La ojiverde frunció el ceño al hombre que casi la pisa en el proceso de levantarse y yo contuve una risa.

—¿Sigues creyendo que esto es buena idea? —dije en broma y ella sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de ver como niña enfadada a la pareja que ya se perdía en dirección a la salida. Una camarera dejando una bandeja entre nosotras captó su atención.

Miré con detenimiento los tantos vasos pequeños. Los líquidos eran transparentes y había todo tipo de colores a elegir.

—¿Cómo sabes que no tienen nada?  
—Así como mis clientes confían en mi profesionalismo, aquí también debes de confiar en lo que ofrecen.

Cogió un vaso verde y yo la miré directamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo no poner toda mi confianza en ella? ¿Cómo no querer entender qué existía detrás de esa mirada penetrante?  
Tomé entre mis dedos uno del mismo color y lo bebimos a la vez de un solo trago.

Era amargo al principio, pasaba por un fresco sabor a menta y acababa siendo tan agrio pero delicioso como una manzana. La miré confundida y ella sonrió con la misma expresión, yendo sin esperar a por el siguiente, uno azul.

Hacía cosquillas en mi boca mientras pasaba por sus distintas fases. Ciertos gustos no pude identificar pero eran interesantes de todas maneras.

—¿No extrañas a nadie de Nueva York? —me preguntó cuando cogí uno violeta del extremo opuesto de la fila, ella hizo lo mismo.  
—Extraño al gato de mi vecina.

Me tomé todo el líquido y disfruté la sensación dulce que me dejó en los labios. Lena habló luego de beber el suyo.

—¿Ni siquiera una pequeña aventura a la que decirle adiós? —una pregunta con demasiadas implicaciones.  
—No tenía mucho tiempo de conocer a nadie. Me pasaba mis días en la oficina, escribiendo artículos que pocas veces llegaban a la superficie. Y luego me quedaba hasta tarde porque necesitaba las horas extras, así que aseaba todo el piso y la oficina de mi jefa —suspiré y agarramos al mismo tiempo el vaso naranja—. Dudo que alguien quisiera comer hamburguesas congeladas conmigo a las diez de la noche. Por el simple placer de la aventura.

Lena bajó la mirada a los cristales vacíos, tan difícil de leer pero tan serena. La única vela en nuestro pequeño espacio iluminó sus ojos cuando hablé y me observó.

—¿Y tú? ¿Nunca dejaste a nadie en Nueva York o en cualquier parte?  
—Cuando haces lo que yo hago no puedes permitirte eso. Y aún así, aunque fuera otro mi trabajo, no tengo lo que se necesita para estar con nadie. Nadie más allá de sexo de una noche.  
—¿Y qué se necesita?

Al beber otro, uno de color rojo, tuve una sensación picante en la garganta al tiempo en el que Lena respondía.

—Un corazón.  
—¿No crees tenerlo?  
—Nunca lo sentí realmente vivo —murmuró inalterable, sin ningún tono. Pero en mi pecho algo se removió—. Nunca tuve ese tipo de emociones que la gente normal siente. Pero no es que piense en ello demasiado, ¿sabes? Una desventaja puede convertirse en lo contrario si sabes cómo aprovecharla. Ser una asesina y no tener corazón es lo mejor que puedes pedir.

Tragué saliva y dirigí la mirada a los pocos vasos restantes, decidiendo ir a por uno gris, casi blanco. Pero no lo cogí.

—No creo que eso sea cierto.  
—¿Qué? —demasiado suave, demasiado en calma.  
—No creo que no tengas corazón, Lena. Lo tienes, simplemente no lo notas.  
—¿No crees que en tantos años no me habría dado cuenta de que puedo... ?  
—¿Sentir? Muchas personas que conozco juran hacerlo y nunca les he creído.  
—Pues yo no creo ser una persona, Kara.

Era tan clara y honesta esa confesión que por un largo momento me quedé en silencio. Escuchando la música del grupo que todavía tocaba mi mente deambuló y se perdió en las últimas semanas. En Lena, en lo que hacía y había hecho por mí.

—Tienes un corazón.  
—Kara.

Negué con la cabeza, dejando de lado las bebidas sin terminar. Haciendo a un lado el intento por su parte de hacerme entender algo que no era cierto. Ella podía no sentirlo, podía no percibirlo, pero tantas veces yo me había permitido mirarla y encontrar ese corazón latente e inquieto. De algún modo podía jurar que lo veía.

Podría haber incendiado todo el lugar si la vela caía, o si el resto de los tragos se derramaban sobre ella, pero no hice caso.

No pensé en otra cosa al inclinarme y buscar sus labios. La suavidad que me dio la bienvenida mezclada con los distintos sabores que habíamos probado, me ponían en un estado de éxtasis que hace tiempo no sentía. Su boca se abrió ligeramente y la sensación me agitó por completo. Su propia lengua se encontró con la mía y la poca estabilidad que poseía se fue cuando sus manos se posicionaron en mi cuello.

Lo que había estado tratando de dormir, de olvidar, desde hace tanto ya no podía ignorarlo. No podía hacer más que dejarme llevar por sus labios y por lo mucho que necesitaba sentirlos.

El beso lo rompió la falta de aire. De nuevo, como la última vez. Nos quedamos mirando como si fuéramos las dos fantasmas. Ella parpadeó mientras me soltaba y yo me esforcé por no llevarme los dedos a la boca que aún sentía vibrar, pidiendo por un poco más.

Respiré con dificultad, incapaz de hallar un pensamiento que tuviera sentido. La asesina, por otro lado, tampoco se veía muy preparada para nada, pero sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

—¿Segura que no había nada de alcohol aquí? —dije despacio, en tono burlón pero nervioso. No me importó ver a nuestro alrededor, en ese momento no me importaba mucho lo que pudieran otros pensar. Lena levantó las cejas, negando.  
—Pues ya no sé, ¿quizás se equivocaron y le echaron vodka al último?   
—Eso sería una clara explicación.  
—Quieres... ¿Quieres volver a casa?  
—Eso estaría bien.

Aunque su nerviosismo, algo nada usual en ella, me causaba una ternura imposible de explicar, yo tenía mis propios dilemas. ¿Qué haríamos ahora que las barreras las habían roto mis impulsos?

¿Y qué haría yo con tantas ganas de volver a besarla?


	18. Chapter 18

No me dejé llevar por el deseo de ver su perfil serio ya de regreso en el auto. La observé únicamente dos veces, con la esperanza de buscar una señal en ese rostro indiferente y ajeno a lo que había pasado solo un momento atrás.

No me habló en ningún momento y yo tampoco le puse mucho esmero al intento de abrir la boca para decir algo que cortara la tensión. Porque era algo extraño y distinto a nuestra relación el último tiempo. Un beso que no estaba guiado por apuestas, tratos, o alcohol. Un beso que yo empecé y al cuál la ojiverde accedió con demasiada facilidad.

Una curva peligrosa pero perfecta me devolvió a la realidad y procuré mantener mis emociones para mí misma. Lo que sea que pasaba en su mente no era algo de lo que estaba segura querer descubrir, al menos no en ese momento. Así que mantuve la mirada en las luces de los autos que se difuminaban y se perdían detrás nuestro con cada aceleración, dejándome llevar por la velocidad que en cierto modo me calmaba.

Salí primero del auto e ignoré el otro aparcado en frente, seguramente Mike o alguno de los suyos mantenía un ojo en la casa.

Esperé junto a la alfombra de bienvenida a que la asesina abriera, un poco avergonzada por mi prisa torpe y la cuestión de que ella había cerrado con llave. Su cuerpo estuvo junto al mío varios segundos después y necesité contener el aire para no inhalar su esencia mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos. Me había vuelto patética en cuestión de semanas, eso era un hecho obvio.

—¿Tienes hambre? —la pregunta me dejó sin saber qué decir apenas entramos. Abrí la boca y fallé de forma patética en responder cuando me miró. Al menos ya no parecía animal a punto de atacar.  
—Eh... no, estoy bien.  
—Voy a ordenar comida china, te dejaré un poco en la heladera por si te da hambre.

Fue lo último que dijo y me miró de pies a cabeza, como sopesando algo que yo no terminaba de saber, antes de dar media vuelta y perderse en el pasillo.

Por dos largos largos minutos me quedé viendo el espacio en sombras por donde se había ido, confundida a lo grande por su modo de actuar los últimos diez minutos. Desde el nerviosismo y el consecuente silencio frío, hasta su repentino interés por si tenía deseos de comer... Todo eso me hacía pensar que le estaba costando tanto como a mí o, con más seguridad, no era gran cosa volvernos a besar. Al menos así era lo que el lado intranquilo de mí mente quería creer.

Caminé hasta mi habitación y escuché el sonido de la ducha al pasar por el baño. Mis pensamientos no fueron en absoluto decentes al imaginar su piel mojada, o la forma en la que el agua debía acariciar su cuerpo.

De un portazo cerré mi puerta y me deshice de toda mi ropa. Olía al restaurante e incluso a una mezcla sutil de todos los tragos que había bebido. Me metí en una camiseta maltratada por el tiempo, intentando ignorar el sabor que no se iba de mis labios, así como la sensación de sus manos en mi cuello.

Me senté en la cama y quise golpearme por mirar directamente al cajón de la mesa de noche. Era una tortura realmente desearlo y no poder sacarme esa tensión que no lograba reducir. Porque al fin y al cabo era ella quien me había dejado en ese estado, estando al tanto o no, y si conscientemente decidía hacer lo que mi mente ya necesitaba... Pues esta vez sí que no sabía cómo la volvería a mirar a los ojos después.

Exhalé como si así me fuera a quitar de encima cada mal pensamiento y la caja rectangular estuvo en mis manos diez segundos después. Cabía destacar que Lena había hecho una muy buena elección, no era idéntico al que tenía antes pero sí me gustaba el tamaño y... Me llevé una mano a la frente. El calor que estaba experimentando no tenía nada de normal.

Con cuidado dejé la caja vacía en su lugar y me metí a la cama. Mi cuerpo entero estaba inquieto, necesitado. Y sabía que no debía hacerlo, que no tendría posibilidad de ignorarlo una vez abriera la puerta a todas esas cosas. Pero las luces estaban apagadas y mientras más esperaba peor se ponía la situación entre mis piernas.

Una queja salió de mi boca cuando mis labios se separaron, ya muy lubricados para que no fuera más que sencillo deslizar el juguete en mi interior. Acepté en silencio la agradable sensación y mi mano libre se unió a la tarea de generarme placer.

Tan fácil como eso perdí la razón.

No tengo idea del tiempo que pasé con las piernas extendidas y los mismos movimientos, probablemente no más de cinco minutos a pesar de la poca atención que le dedicaba a mi alrededor.

Pero gracias al cielo que una minúscula parte de mi atención seguía allí.

Escuché un golpe suave en mi puerta que me hizo casi saltar por la ventana. Esperé un momento sin moverme, sin respirar, ni parpadear o pensar y lo volví a escuchar. Junto con su voz.

—¿Sigues despierta?

Consideré hacerme la dormida. Habría sido la opción más acorde si mi cerebro no estuviera gritando como si hubieran llamas en toda la habitación a punto de acabarme. Pero lo volví a pensar y en los pocos segundos que dejé mis piernas caer, con el cruel objeto dentro, no supe adivinar qué me hizo hablar.

—Sigo despierta.

Me acomodé un poco más justo antes de que Lena abriera. La luz del pasillo iluminó un poco mi cuarto y el farol afuera en la calle atravesaba la ventana hasta darle justo en el rostro. Podía notar su cabello mojado. Más allá de eso su cuerpo era una sombra, aunque sostenía algo en las manos.

—Resulta que todavía teníamos algo en el refrigerador. No tenía ganas de esperar al repartidor.  
—¿Qué comes? —sonó tan distinto a mi voz normal, un tono tan... ahogado en la excitación por muy simple que la pregunta fuese.  
—Un triste y solitario helado. Frutos rojos. ¿Gustas un poco?  
—¿Vienes a ofrecerme helado?  
—No sería la cena más exquisita pero al menos probarás bocado esta noche.

No era justo que ella pudiera verme tan directamente. Que yo tuviera que esforzarme, y en mi propio cuarto, para que mis reacciones no fueran tan obvias. En especial por lo que acababa de decir.

El juguete en mi entrepierna se sintió más resbaladizo y crucé mis brazos, tan natural como se podía sobre mi pecho debajo de las cobijas. La calentura que sentía en ese endemoniado momento tal vez fue lo que me impulsó a decir:

—Creo que algo frío no me vendría mal.

Lena sonrió antes de, y como me temía, venir a sentarse a mi lado en la cama. No en una esquina, ni en el borde, literalmente junto a la almohada a mi izquierda. Sé que debí de verme patética con las manos aún debajo y la expresión más estúpida, pero fue ella quién encendió la lámpara y me acercó la cuchara a la boca.

Lo que mi corazón y otras partes de mí sintieron en ese instante fueron de todo menos tranquilas. El helado se deshizo en mi lengua y ella sonrió como lo hacía usualmente, sin las dobles intenciones que mi extasiada cabeza me ponía en frente.

—¿No podías dormir?  
—Pensaba, en realidad —murmuré viendo como se lamía los labios una vez volvió a comer. Su mirada estaba puesta en otro sitio al que no presté atención, pero regresó a mí y tuve que hacer como si nada.  
—¿Qué estaba ocupando tu mente, mi querida Kara?

Comenzaba a complicarse mi estado debajo de las sábanas y honestamente no fue de ayuda esa forma tan suya de llamarme. Para nada.

El suspiro que hice pasar por algo más, fue en realidad un pedido de auxilio de parte de mis hormonas enloquecidas. No tenía manera de seguir así.

Me dio más helado y aproveché la oportunidad para pensar algo coherente mientras tragaba. Pero lo delicioso del sabor y la crema que quedó en la comisura de mis labios antes de limpiarla con la lengua, bueno... La verdad que seguía perdiendo el control. Y más cuando ese estúpido helado podía tener tantos usos.

—En lo bien que la pasé esta noche. No me esperaba el paintball. Ni tampoco esos tragos. Fue genial —no era una mentira. Pero me sorprendió ser capaz de decirlo sin tropezar con las palabras. La ojiverde ladeó la cabeza mientras llenaba la cuchara. Se veía tan relajada... tan diferente a como yo me sentía.  
—Me alegra saber eso. Al principio quise llevarte a nadar con tiburones pero no quería impresionarte a tal extremo.

Acepté el helado y poco y más lo trago sin degustarlo. ¿Cómo es que prestaba atención tan tarde a como vestía? Sus brazos estaban al descubierto gracias a la camiseta sin mangas. Brazos bien tonificados.

Entonces fue momento de mirar hacia otra parte porque no podía seguir haciéndole caso a lo que me poseía con tanto descaro. No con ella ahí. Ni con cierto juguete con ganas de adentrarse un poco más.

—¿Tiburones? Sí, no habría sido bonito entrar en pánico bajo el agua —palabras... palabras a las que no les prestaba atención.  
—¿Kara?  
—¿Mmm?

El helado lo había puesto en algún momento sobre la mesa de noche. Pero no podía pensar, no supe cómo hacer para actuar normal frente a esa mirada devastadora que de repente era así de caliente. O yo había resultado muy obvia en mi papel o...

—Me cuesta admitir que me enojé después de ese beso.  
—¿De verdad? —Ya no podía hablar sin que pareciera faltarme el aire. Y de hecho así fue con lo siguiente que pasó.

Lena exhaló y apagó la lámpara. Y mi mente se oscureció con la misma rapidez cuando la sentí ponerse a horcajadas sobre mí. El corazón se me estaba saliendo del pecho con esa visión; la luz de fuera le daba en la mitad de la cara pero su expresión... No había cosa más sensual que esa mirada.

Quizás nos separaban las cobijas, y tal vez el calor que se multiplicó en mi interior nunca le sería muy obvio, pero la conexión era suficiente. Había hecho que el objeto en mi interior se deslizara al moverse encima mío, como si buscase posicionarse mejor, causando una sensación tan abrumadora que quise gemir.

—Me enojé porque no quería aceptar lo bien que se sintió.  
—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?  
—Como te dije... mis costumbres hicieron que, como regla de oro, no caiga en la misma mujer dos veces.  
—¿Nunca estuviste tentada a repetirlo?  
—Soy una persona que tiene un serio compromiso con las reglas, Kara.  
—Ya veo.

Me relamí los labios resecos y saqué los brazos de debajo de las mantas. No pude más que enganchar mis dedos en el borde de su pantalón negro, moviéndola unos centímetros sobre mí.

—Casi rompo esa regla contigo una vez.  
—La noche del cine —dije sin quitar los ojos de los suyos y pareció asentir—. Me pregunto si te gusta jugar tanto que a veces no sabes cómo detenerte.  
—Sé controlarme. Es parte de mi trabajo.

Su voz fue tan ronca y dura que necesité sentir su cuerpo más cerca.

—Que profesional —solo media sonrisa noté, aunque la falta de luz no me molestaba para nada. Así que sonreí también, sin soltarla, tan atrevida—. Tengo suerte de ser tu jefa.  
—¿Planeas utilizar tu poder sobre esta inocente guardaespaldas?  
—Si mal no recuerdo, una vez me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí, ¿es así? —asintió despacio, la notaba tan predispuesta a la necesidad que emanaba de mí que lo anterior podría carecer de sentido si solo se lo pedía—. ¿Cualquier cosa?  
—Haré lo que sea por ti.  
—Si te pido que me beses no sería romper del todo tus reglas, ¿no es así?  
—Sería... estar casi al límite —musitó más bajo, solo para nosotras dos y el espacio pequeño que nos unía.  
—Tú sabes controlarte muy bien.  
—Y tan tan bien —masculló en tanto tiré una última vez del pantalón y comenzó a inclinarse.

Nos separaban demasiadas capas de tela, una barrera más que segura, pero solo bastó el frío contacto de sus labios en los míos para que mi piel se estremeciera y tomara temperaturas elevadas.

Todo su cuerpo estaba sobre mí, todo su peso lo sentía tan necesario contra el mío que intenté demostrárselo en ese beso tan cargado de intensidad. De las dos me costó decidir cuál lo ansiaba más; entre mi intención de grabar cada detalle de esos segundos y su insolencia al morderme el labio inferior... La situación estaba complicada.

Jadeó en mi boca cuando deliberadamente mis manos apretaron su trasero. No era romper sus reglas, no estábamos yendo más allá. Pero anhelaba volver a ver su cuerpo desnudo y acariciar cada rincón.

Sabía, por la brusquedad al retroceder unos pocos centímetros, que el autocontrol no le funcionaría muy bien si seguíamos. Lo notaba en su respiración y en el leve movimiento contra mis manos hacia atrás y adelante. Pero la miré a los ojos, o al menos al suave verde azulado que podía percibir en la oscuridad, casi notaba la vacilación en esa mirada junto al deseo de continuar. Y la misma transparencia de ese momento me volvió a dejar sin respiración.

—No creo haberlo dicho antes, pero eres hermosa —logré decir, permitiendo que mis manos subieran y se enterraran en su cabello por un instante efímero. Lena parpadeó.  
—Es tu primer halago, que galante.  
—Ha costado su tiempo —repliqué con el corazón todavía latiendo apresurado—. Puedes culparme por mi torpeza.

Las cosas que le estaba diciendo, lo que hacía... Me había costado un infierno alejar esas ideas de mi mente y ahora ya no era necesario. La ojiverde miró mis labios de manera nerviosa, ¿en qué momento habíamos cambiado de papel?

—¿Sabes cuál es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti? —dijo lentamente. Su mirada volvió a conectarse con la mía un segundo más tarde. Negué despacio—. Tienes la capacidad de hacerme sentir que no estoy sola.  
—¿De verdad?  
—Haces que sea fácil olvidar muchas cosas, Kara. Nunca tuve una amiga como tú.  
—Debes comenzar a replantear tu definición de amistad porque esta no es la posición más adecuada para ser amigables —dije levantando una ceja y triunfé internamente por la sonrisa que alejó la nostalgia presente en sus ojos.  
—Cierto. Bueno...  _amiga_ , en ese caso deberé ser más resistente a tus nuevos encantos. Mucho más resistente.

Y luego un beso más lento... tentativo. Explorar esa delicadeza se sentía como descubrir el misterio más grande del mundo. Y la falta de esa suavidad cuando se alejó con un gruñido me hizo suspirar.

Se sentó a mitad de la cama y descubrí que el juguete bajo las sábanas había dejado su sitio hace rato. Mientras Lena volvía a encender la luz yo ignoré tanto como pude la humedad entre mis piernas.

—Fue una buena noche, Kara —quizá la oscuridad lo había ocultado, o solo era yo, pero en su expresión había una nueva tranquilidad más que distinta a la habitual. Una que me hizo sonreír y querer que ese momento no llegara a su fin nunca.  
—Sí, lo fue. Gracias otra vez.

Se bajó de la cama demasiado despacio como para querer irse, pero lo hizo al fin y cuando lo supe ya se encontraba en la puerta.

—Ten dulces sueños —dijo con la mano en la manija.

Podría haberle dicho que su compañía no me molestaba, que dormir con ella de la forma más simple habría sido agradable.

Y juraría que lo mismo esperaba escuchar ella.

—Descansa, Lena.

* * *

 

Me ajusté los guantes de cuero mientras daba los últimos pasos hacia el hombre en la silla.

Estaba atado de pies y manos y su torso desnudo. Tenía una expresión fiera en el rostro, desafiante, digna de cualquiera que estuviera tan cerca como él de un tipo como Hamilton.  
Había hecho mi investigación la madrugada anterior, había obtenido los detalles sobre sus días libres, las horas de trabajo e incluso lo que cenaba a la medianoche.

Era un hombre desabrido en exceso, no tenía intereses reales y vivía de la forma más aburrida. Pero me sorprendía su mirada burlona. En su mente debía de pensar que había ganado y eso me animaba el doble a comenzar con mi trabajo. Suspiré y me senté en una silla a un metro de él.

—Espero que el golpe no te haya dejado graves secuelas. Porque necesitaré que hables.  
—¿Quién eres? Perteneces a una de esas bandas de ladrones, ¿no es así? —la acidez de su tono era divertida. Lo afirmaba con tanta seguridad que me pregunté seriamente qué otras cosas moldeaba Hamilton en la mente de sus empleados.  
—Respeto mucho ese rubro, de verdad, pero no me sentiría cómoda viviendo del dinero de otras personas. En cualquier caso, me gusta ganarlo sabiendo que lo obtuve gracias a mi propio mérito.

Un parpadeo reflexivo, cierta vacilación y otra mirada de desconfianza.

—¿Para quién trabajas?  
—Si te dijera morirías de risa —dije dejando caer la cabeza en la palma de mi mano—. Pero lo que nos importa esta noche es hablar sobre tu jefe.  
—¿Qué?  
—Espero que no hayas creído que de pronto eras interesante. Esto solo tiene que ver con él. Y si cooperas te irás de aquí sin un solo rasguño.  
—Déjate de juegos, niña, y suéltame antes de que esto empeore.  
—Estoy siendo agradable, ¿por qué no quieres ayudar?  
—No me gustan las mujeres que no saben cuál es su lugar.

Su voz destilaba rabia fría. Todo un intento pobre de humillación que no había hecho más que comenzar mi juego. Y vaya que lo disfrutaría.

Me levanté de la silla y la llevé hasta la mesa de madera detrás de él, estudiando mis objetos favoritos. Una vez me quité la chaqueta, mis dedos se entretuvieron en los dientes de una sierra pero acabé por elegir un cuchillo tan fino como mi paciencia y control en ese momento.

—Te preguntaré algunas cosas y tú tienes que prometer ser un chico bueno y sincero.  
—Vete a la mierda.  
—¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre? No seas irrespetuoso.

Apoyé la punta del cuchillo en su pecho y sonreí de satisfacción cuando la sangre finalmente apareció. Él fue lo bastante inteligente para no moverse mientras yo presionaba hacia abajo y le marcaba más la herida. El rojo ya había bañado mi instrumento cuando me alejé, apreciando la línea recta que iba desde el esternón hasta su ombligo.

—Dime cuál es el lugar que más visita tu jefe —pedí limpiando el cuchillo con un trozo de tela de la mesa y cogiendo otro más pequeño y grueso. A él se le escapó un gemido, quién sabe si de pánico o de dolor. Regresé y me posicioné a su derecha. Paciente.  
—La Estrella Dorada, el hotel.  
—Ya no hay caballeros en el mundo —suspiré—. Pero no me sorprende que gaste su dinero en un sitio tan triste. Tiene más de un negocio ilegal en la ciudad, dime cuáles son.  
—Yo no... no sé ese tipo de cosas, el señor Hamilton...  
—El señor Hamilton no está aquí ni sabrá de nuestra pequeña charla, mucho menos conocerá tu inútil lealtad. Ahora responde.  
—Juro por dios que no sé nada.

El grito que escapó de su boca al hundirle el cuchillo en la pierna fue magnífico. Realmente melodioso. Toda la hoja estaba hasta el fondo, causándole un dolor insoportable que yo aspiré con ganas.

—No hay ningún dios aquí para ti, John. Vas a soñar conmigo durante mucho mucho tiempo si me sigues tomando el pelo.  
—Yo... yo...  
—Nombra sus comercios ilegales.  
—Creo... creo que Pompeii es uno. Hay una... un sitio de drogas. En la parte de atrás... hay una puerta oculta.  
—Me hablaron de un lugar de comida rápida también.  
—Los cocineros tienen... Oh, cielos —sollozó entre dientes y puse los ojos en blanco. De un tirón arranqué el cuchillo de su lugar y el olor a sangre se volvió más fuerte. Esperé y él ladeó la cabeza como si fuera un muñeco sin vida—. Dinero. Falsifican dinero. En la bahía también hay un lugar así, pero por favor, juro que son todos los que conozco.  
—John, John, eres...

Me interrumpió el sonido de un teléfono, más precisamente el mío. Fruncí el ceño buscando en los bolsillos del pantalón hasta que lo hallé al fin y, levantando un dedo en el aire a modo de disculpa, contesté.

—Hola, cariño, parece que me extrañas.  
—Tú me dijiste que te llame a esta hora —dijo Kara exasperada del otro lado de la línea.  
—¿Eso dije? Vaya, entonces es más tarde de lo que creí. No empezaste Los Expedientes Secretos sin mí, ¿verdad?  
—Aún te espero, la cena también sigue en el horno —añadió con algo parecido a un gruñido, como si le costase admitir las palabras tan hogareñas. Antes de siquiera notar que estaba sonriendo sacudí mi mente.  
—Estaré ahí en cuarenta y cinco minutos.  
—Espera, estás... ¿Estás con él?  
—¿Te refieres a mi amigo John? Sí, estamos pasando un buen rato los dos —levanté el pulgar en su dirección y el guardaespaldas jadeó. Su pecho subía y bajaba, haciendo brillar el sudor bajo la luz.  
—¿Lo dejarás vivir, Lena? —una pregunta y un pedido de confirmación.  
—¿Cuando no he cumplido con mi palabra?

Hubo una pausa donde solo esperé, mirando como la sangre caía y formaba un charco en el suelo. ¿Desde cuándo dejaba que otros decidieran sobre mis métodos? ¿Desde cuando importaba la vida de un hombre miserable?

La voz suave de Kara me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Tú estás bien?  
—¿Hay alguna razón para no estarlo?  
—Te fuiste hace rato a buscarlo y no sabía si habías tenido éxito y... Siempre puede pasar algo —su nombre quiso escapar de mis labios. Me gustaba decirlo en voz alta, la hacía real a ella y a nuestra extraña amistad. Pero me limité a mantenerme seria, el hombre adolorido escuchaba atento.   
—Solo cuarenta minutos más y ahí estaré.  
—Bien, cuídate.  
—Llevaré postre.

Guardé el teléfono y miré el cuchillo en la otra mano. Durante medio latido lo sentí ajeno a mí, como algo en el sitio equivocado.  
Me pasé una mano por el cabello y me acerqué a la masa de músculos que de golpe le sonreía al suelo.

—¿Hay algo que quieras compartir?  
— _Cariño_. Tienes a alguien entonces. ¿Un novio con semejante trabajo? Que valentía.  
—No. Era mi jefa.  
—Suena a que te metes en su cama cada noche —el desprecio de ese tono no me movió ni un pelo, no podía causarme nada a menos que lo permitiera. Pero él estaba empeñado en provocarme—. ¿Tu jefa es así de zorra como tú?  
—Ella no es de tu incumbencia. No la metas en esto.  
—Que posesiva eres. Sí que te debe calentar las sábanas.  
—¿Hay alguna razón por la cuál estés así de valiente de pronto?  
—No vas a matarme sin importar lo que me hagas. Me habrías acabado ya de lo contrario.

Caminé de regreso a la mesa, dejando el cuchillo sucio y eligiendo finalmente el bisturí. Él puso los ojos desagradables en el objeto plateado cuando estuvimos cara a cara. No importaba cuando lo intentase esconder, el miedo era obvio en ese rostro sucio y burlón.

Coloqué la punta en su cuello. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Podía asesinarlo y tener una satisfacción única al notar su último aliento y la muerte en sus ojos. Deseaba arrastrar el bisturí por su piel grasosa y ser testigo del desastre que eso causaría.

Abrí los ojos cuando me di cuenta que los había cerrado. Pero sonreí al escucharlo.

—Así que no importa cuánto hable de esa zorra tú no harás nada.

Contemplé la línea sangrienta que terminaba en su pelvis y la fea herida sobre el muslo. La sangre brotaba agradable y roja y ensuciaba toda su pierna también sudada. Las opciones eran infinitas, más aún con una herramienta que me brindaba tantas posibilidades. Pero habían más como él, a montones para jugar. Podía controlar esa sed de poder esa noche.

Mientras tanto me concentraría.

Cuando mi pulgar se hundió en la carne y una sacudida recorrió todo su cuerpo, exhalé complacida. El aullido de dolor fue música para mis oídos y todavía más la palidez que cubrió su piel. Sacudí el brazo derecho y miré el reloj. Treinta y cinco minutos.

—Vuelve a usar ese tono y te clavo el bisturí en el ojo.

Volví a la mesa y dejé el objeto sin utilizar, limpiando el cuero bañado en sangre del guante. Me lamenté por las demás cosas que no podría usar y por última vez hice los últimos pasos hasta él.

—¿Qué tipos de mujeres te gustan entonces, John? —pregunté esquivando un charco de agua y mirando el único agujero en el techo. No esperé a que él respondiera—. Te diré cómo me gustan a mí. Rubias y descaradas, de esas que hacen maravillas con la boca. Como Josie, por ejemplo.

Dejó caer lentamente los hombros y me buscó los ojos. Se veía como un perro asustado. Y mi expresión no cambió.

—Tu hermana es deliciosa.  
—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué demonios le... ?  
—Nada, hombre, aún no. Pero estoy aburrida y quiero irme a casa. Así que tienes que ser de utilidad.  
—Si le tocaste un solo... —sus palabras fueron perdiendo voz a mitad de camino. Una sola mirada, eso bastaba para que entendiera que yo no estaba de ánimos para seguir jugando.  
—Está en casa de su tía ahora, esa a la que consideras una madre, ¿Marjorie? Encantadora. Casualmente la encontré en el mercado esta tarde, la ayudé con las compras. Me dijo que hace unos pasteles de arándano asombrosos y que me podía pasar cualquier día a tomar el té. No soy simpatizante de esa infusión pero quizá deba darme una vuelta de todos modos.

Me froté los ojos, perdiendo el interés en la situación. No dormía desde hace rato, cosa que nunca había resultado ser un problema, pero últimamente necesitaba conciliar el sueño al menos un par de horas para funcionar correctamente. Algo que tenía que resolver con urgencia.

Aún así observé al guardaespaldas tembloroso. Miraba la sangre en el suelo con tal espanto que por un momento mis deseos de seguir con el trabajo sucio regresaron. Lo que le había hecho no era ni por asomo el principio de lo que se merecía.

—No les hagas daño —murmuró.  
—¿Qué has dicho?  
—Por... por favor déjalas en paz.  
—Vas a trabajar para mí de ahora en más, John, alguien se va a asegurar de que cumplas con tu parte.  
—¿Mi parte?  
—Quiero que me informes sobre los movimientos de Hamilton cuando estés de turno. Cada detalle, cada mísera cosa que haga.  
—¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? ¿Cómo sé que mi familia estará bien?  
—Yo no miento —dije mirando su muslo sangriento, fastidiada por tener que detenerme—. Tendrás que confiar en mí.  
—¿En una... ?

Levanté las cejas esperando a que acabara pero él entendió que era suficiente. Ya tenía demasiado de su asquerosa presencia.

—Sé que estás guardando más detalles sobre él, me causa ternura tu lealtad, de verdad. Pero si quieres que esto acabe bien, la próxima vez procura ser cien por ciento honesto. Ahora John, tengo que irme. Me encantaría quedarme pero tengo hambre.  
—¿Cómo te contacto cuando... ?  
—Ah, no, alguien lo hará pronto. Tú solo mantente atento —ya había tomado mi chaqueta cuando me volví hacia su rostro asustado—. No te veas tan patético, cielos, vendrán a buscarte en un rato. No soy una mala persona. Ahora sí, un placer conocerte, John.

El camino de vuelta lo acompañó la radio del auto. La velocidad sirvió de mucho para relajarme y dejar de pensar tanto en que debía volver y destrozarlo en vez de darle una oportunidad tan grande. No me gustaba para nada que estuviera suelto, ni siquiera que siguiera vivo. Pero le había asegurado a Kara que estaría bien. Quise reír en la oscuridad del coche; era la primera vez que dejaba vivir a alguien a quien acababa de torturar. Sacudí la cabeza, molesta. Esas heridas eran lamentables, pobres en comparación a lo que usualmente hacía y me llenaba de sensaciones placenteras.

Una canción exageradamente cursi sonaba en la radio cuando apagué el motor frente a la casa. Los guantes manchados estaban en el asiento trasero, junto a una bolsa de cartón que cogí antes de salir del auto. Vi de reojo el vehículo en frente. Esa noche seguramente se trataba de Mike.

—¿Lena, eres tú? —dijo su inconfundible voz desde la cocina cuando cerré la puerta. Asomé la cabeza en dirección a la mujer frente al horno con dos guantes enormes de color rosa.  
—¿Esperabas a alguien más?  
—Estaba muriendo de hambre, ¿okay? Y tú no llegabas. ¿Qué es eso? —dijo señalando la bolsa de cartón.  
—Pasé por una tienda de camino, son tus chocolates favoritos.

Yo misma la abrí y enseñé en el aire uno de los chocolates de envoltura brillante. Lo guardé antes de que mojara todo el suelo con su baba, y al segundo frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—Son los primeros que se acaban cuando lleno la alacena —hablé tan natural como me fue posible. No pretendía sonar como si estuviera vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos pero siempre advertía esos pequeños detalles y aquella noche quise hacer algo al respecto. Evité mirar directamente aquellos ojos azules y curiosos—. Como sea, no los probarás hasta después de la cena.  
—Lena... Nooo —se quejó, como una niña impaciente y sin quererlo recordé la noche anterior.

Mantenerme ocupada durante todo el día era lo único que me había detenido de pensar en esa escena. Ahora que la tenía a dos metros y mi cabeza estaba despejada me temía volver a sentir esas emociones presentes al mirarla.

Dejé la bolsa en cualquier sitio e ignoré esa cara tan perfecta y delicada al acercarme al horno. Había hecho un sinfín de cosas más difíciles que resistir impulsos tontos, por supuesto que podía evitar desear la suavidad de su boca.

—Yo me encargo de servir, tú ve a poner el capítulo en el que nos quedamos, ¿quieres? —al no obtener respuesta la miré. Su vista estaba puesta en mi mano derecha. No recordaba que mis nudillos estuvieran tan mal.  
—¿Estás bien? Eso se ve feo.  
—No es nada. Creo que pasó cuando lo dejé inconsciente.   
—Puedo colocarte algunas vendas, si quieres.

Quería decirle que no, quería hacer lo que solía funcionar cuando me sentía sin escapatoria y las opciones escaseaban. Pero la expresión, su ofrecimiento tímido de ayuda... Despacio asentí y me dejé caer en una silla. Mi cuerpo no había sufrido daños pero estaba cansada.

Ella se fue y volvió un minuto más tarde con lo necesario. Por mi parte, estudié sus movimientos. Lentos y cuidados.

Entonces preferí enfocar mi atención en el leve dolor de la mano antes que seguir pensando en sus labios.

Porque sería una noche larga y si no me detenía ya nada lo haría.


	19. Chapter 19

Lena permaneció callada como pocas veces. Solo miraba el modo en que ajustaba el vendaje. Inexpresiva.

—¿Quieres decirme que averiguaste de Hamilton? —dije al terminar. Todo ese silencio era impropio de ella pero si algo la estaba molestando no quería presionarla directamente. Por otro lado la ojiverde recordó que yo estaba allí. Se removió en su lugar, como si despertase de su ensoñación y la hubiera descubierto.  
—Tiene algunos negocios ilegales en ciertos puntos de la ciudad. Me informaré sobre ellos mañana y te daré una lista con nombres.  
—Gracias.  
—También lo convertí en espía. Haré que se reúna con Mike cada semana y nos ofrecerá otra... perspectiva mejor.  
—¿Crees que dejarlo ir fue buena idea? —un poco patético decirlo cuando yo le había pedido que así fuera. Lena no se mostró muy interesada en la posibilidad de futuros problemas. A decir verdad estaba bastante apagada.  
—Nunca es buena idea dejar ir a alguien que fue humillado. Pero tengo planes. Él sabe lo que pasará si corre con nuestra conversación a Hamilton.   
—¿Qué pasará?  
—Nada que te guste.  
—Lena, ya hablamos de...  
—No voy a matar a nadie de tu justa causa, Kara. Ahora vamos a comer.

Como de costumbre cenamos frente al televisor. Ella a un lado y yo en el otro extremo, de alguna forma más lejos que lo usual. No había quedado tan desastroso el pastel de carne en el que tanto esmero había puesto, estaba delicioso incluso luego de volver a calentarlo, pero simplemente no lo podía disfrutar.

Entre el silencio, el ambiente helado que nos rodeaba y su desinterés en nada que no fuera la pantalla en frente, no tenía mucho apetito.

Me preocupaba que hubiera pasado algo que no me estuviera contando. Y también estaba presente la duda por lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior. Por muy bien que todo quedase ella podía molestarse de igual modo en cualquier momento. Por cualquier razón. Y yo no sabría.

—Estuvo muy rico, gracias —dijo levantándose una vez su plato quedó vacío. El capítulo todavía no terminaba cuando lo dejé en pausa, siguiéndola hasta la cocina.  
—¿No quieres un poco de chocolate? Trajiste para toda una multitud.  
—Disfrútalo tú, ya no me entra más nada —replicó de espaldas a mí, enjuagando el plato. Tragué saliva demasiado nerviosa como para pensar. No sonaba molesta. Tan solo confusamente normal. El agua dejó de correr y lo próximo que vi fueron sus ojos mientras se secaba las manos—. ¿Qué? Parece que viste un fantasma.  
—Es... Nada, tonterías.

En otra ocasión ella me habría sonreído y elegido el método más tonto para sacarme la verdad. Se habría burlado de mis pobres intentos de resistirme y comeríamos dos barras enteras de chocolate hasta volver rodando a nuestros cuartos.

Pero no esa vez. Ni siquiera por la indecisión que creí captar antes de que asintiera.

—Me voy a la cama. Fue un día largo —esta vez un tono sin ninguna emoción.  
—Descansa.

Asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y pasó por mi lado. Dejando en el aire frente a mí un aroma que me recordó al bosque que me gustaba visitar con mi padre. Vaya extraña y rara comparación.

Me dejé caer de vuelta en el sofá con un chocolate entre las manos. No era lo mismo ver a Mulder y Scully sin la asesina acotando comentarios de lo más idiotas. Pero sin embargo acabé otro par de episodios y el chocolate con almendras me hizo sentir de lo más positiva y enérgica al apagar la televisión pasadas las dos de la mañana.

De camino a mi habitación vi luz proveniente del cuarto de Lena. De hecho la puerta estaba abierta al dar los últimos pasos hasta el marco y encontrarla dormida, con la lámpara encendida y un cuaderno sobre el estómago. Dormía sobre el edredón. Tenía las botas y el pantalón puestos pero imaginé que podía estar pasando frío con la camiseta de mangas cortas, así que entré, sintiéndome un tanto fuera de lugar al pisar su espacio.

En esa posición medio sentada se veía como si solo estuviera descansando los ojos. Observé un momento el ritmo lento de su respiración y me quedé inmóvil durante varios segundos más. El cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro demasiado bien, le daba un aspecto misterioso el contraste con su piel blanca.  
Miré sin lograr evitarlo sus labios rosados y hasta el lunar en su cuello. Había besado alguna vez ese punto, muchos meses atrás y demasiado ebria, tanto que no entendía cómo recordaba tal detalle.

Suspiré y pensé en mi tarea. Con cuidado de no alterar su descanso tomé el cuaderno azul lentamente y lo dejé en la mesa. ¿Escribiría sobre su trabajo? ¿Sería el diario donde anotaba cada detalle de sus misiones? Lo dudaba un poco. No la podía imaginar necesitando dejar por escrito su vida.

Un momento más tarde cuando regresé con una pesada frazada, Lena seguía durmiendo pero respiraba con dificultad. Sus manos temblaban un poco a los costados y su expresión era extraña. Nunca la veía tan alterada y no creía que fuese algo que ella experimentara a menudo.

Cuando di un paso más cerca ella abrió los ojos de repente. Y tan rápido sacó el arma de debajo de la almohada que la cobija escapó de mis manos en el momento en el que me apuntó.  
Me miraba fijamente, sin parpadear y con la respiración entrecortada. Su mano, aún vendada, no temblaba alrededor de la pistola ni su brazo se movía. Pero la situación era suficiente para hacerme latir el corazón de manera enloquecida.

Una fracción de segundo después sus ojos se movieron entre mí y el arma. La fue dejando muy despacio en la cama, con una confusión clara en el semblante. Al mirarme otra vez sentí que dentro de su cabeza estaban pasando más cosas de las que le gustaría admitir.

Abrió la boca para decir algo y nada salió. Al menos yo no era la única que se había quedado en blanco. Pero daba la impresión de que ella lo estaba pasando peor. No solo seguía respirando forzadamente, sino que tampoco buscaba esconder sus emociones de mí.

—Kara, lo... lo siento tanto.  
—Estabas teniendo un pesadilla —musité sin moverme. No podía ignorar que me había dado un susto de muerte—. Debí tener más cuidado, o... simplemente no meterme a la habitación de una asesina armada hasta los dientes.  
—Kara —un tono lleno de culpa.  
—Perdón, solo quería darte esto.

Tomé la cobija del suelo y la sacudí con movimientos torpes antes de dejarla en la punta de la cama. No quería ver el arma, ni tampoco seguir bajo esa mirada de preocupación.

Me llamó su voz antes de desaparecer por el corredor. Seguía sonando igual de aterrada.

—¿Estás bien?  
—No fue nada, Lena.

_Leah estaba del otro lado de la enorme mesa de roble con su tutora practicando alemán, mientras yo releía el libro que teníamos obligado a saber de memoria durante las vacaciones._

_La puerta del gran salón se abrió con la llegada de mis padres. Se habían ido a una ciudad vecina por un asunto de negocios y se habían llevado a Lex. El joven de cabello rizado apareció detrás de ellos y se acercó rápidamente a mí con una sonrisa._

_—Metrópolis tiene vistas asombrosas desde la torre de papá. Desde el techo es genial._   
_—Lo sé. Es la quinta vez que me lo dices en dos meses._   
_—Buenas tardes —escuché decir a mi madre, que primero me obsequió una sonrisa desde su lugar antes de ir a saludar a Leah. Lionel simplemente me hizo un gesto con la cabeza._

_Eran dos seres singulares mis padres. El uno para el otro y la cara de una misma moneda. No hacían nada por separado y las decisiones en la casa la tomaban juntos._

_En aquel momento David y Silene atravesaron la puerta a mi izquierda. Nos servían y se encargaban de nuestras agendas cuando no estaban nuestros padres. Y cuando sí también._

_Se quedaron de pie a un lado como dos sombras idénticas, esperando._

_—Lex permanecerá aquí durante las vacaciones, quiere jugar en su laboratorio —dijo mi padre entre risas. Yo bajé la vista a mi libro, era demasiado temprano para escuchar lo que ya presentía—. Nos vamos en una semana a Irlanda y llevaremos a Leah para que tenga un descanso de estas clases de espanto._

_Casi me río de mí misma. Yo era la que deseaba visitar ese país desde hace un año y era ella a quien elegían llevar. De nuevo._

_Mi hermana abrió mucho los ojos, miró a mi madre que seguía junto a ella y saltó de la silla, rodeando su cuello con los abrazos. Pasé otra página para no tener que mirar a la cara a Lex, o a nadie. Pero era difícil no hacer caso a la emoción inquieta de Leah._

_—¿En verdad?_   
_—Te lo mereces, cariño —contestó mi madre y, al segundo, Lionel llamó mi atención._   
_—Lena, te habríamos ofrecido venir pero has estado tan ocupada con tus estudios. Decidimos con tu madre que nos acompañarás las próximas vacaciones, no estaría bien distraerte ahora. ¿Estás de acuerdo?_   
_—Seguro._

_David estaba observándome cuando miré en su dirección. Silene junto a él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en mantenerse impasible. No me gustaba considerarlos mayordomos ni nada por el estilo. No estaba segura a tan corta edad de cuál era la definición justa de amistad, pero al verlos allí dispuestos a inventar una excusa para sacarme de esa vergonzosa escena, como habían hecho muchas veces antes, me hizo sentir menos sola en el mundo. Un poco más querida._

_Lex se había ido en algún momento a hablar con mi padre, quien, como la mayor parte del tiempo, le restaba importancia a las cosas mediante una sonrisa brillante y despreocupada._

_Pero no hacía falta seguir en el salón. No cuando tenía cosas mejores que hacer en mi cuarto. Como por ejemplo dormir a pesar de ser la hora del almuerzo._

_Las pocas palabras que escuché de mi hermano mientras me_ _escabullía_ _por una puerta me hicieron sentir más miserable. «Siempre la dejas aquí» «Nunca le permites nada» «Un día de estos... »_

_Un día de estos. Sí, quizás un día podría entender porqué todos actuaban como si no fuera nada más que un fantasma._

_—Lena, aguarda —me detuve en el comienzo de la escalera y me mostré tan tranquila como podía mientras esperaba a David. Estaba agitado cuando llegó a mi lado—. ¿Te sientes bien?_   
_—Sí._   
_—¿Segura? Porque podemos pedirle a Silene que te prepare un pastel. Solo para ti._   
_—No, debo estudiar._

_Exhaló, notoriamente preocupado. Me agradaba David. Era un hombre joven y sus ojos grises me recordaban a mi pintura favorita. Honestamente no sé porqué estaba aquí. Su novio, al que yo apodaba Frodo porque era muy parecido al personaje, le había propuesto irse de viaje por Europa por unos cuantos meses. Siempre que Silene o yo le preguntábamos si se había decidido, David siempre nos respondía que no. Que aún le faltaba ahorrar demasiado y que de todos modos el clima en Amsterdam aún no era el propicio para visitar._

_—No dejes que te afecten. Eres una niña asombrosa, Lena, tus padres deberían sentirse orgullosos de tenerte. Como te he dicho antes, haces las cosas mejor de lo que deberías, cerebrito._   
_—¿Qué hacías tú a los trece? —la pregunta lo sorprendió pero le sacó una sonrisa._   
_—Trabajaba en un circo._   
_—¿En serio?_   
_—Escapé del orfanato cuando tenía once años y tuve la gran suerte de hallar mi lugar junto a los raros. Me hizo muy feliz._   
_—Parece un hermoso sueño. Yo también debería escapar —dije sentándome en un escalón y viendo la alfombra marrón. David también se dejó caer a mi lado._   
_—Tú no necesitas escapar. Solo tienes que cambiar tu perspectiva._   
_—¿Qué significa eso?_   
_—Cambia la forma en la que ves las cosas. De ese modo nadie podrá volver a herirte a menos que tú lo permitas. A ver, te gusta mucho la ciencia ¿no es así? —asentí—. ¿Por qué no lo vuelves algo positivo en tu vida? Los dos sabemos que esa tontería de estar ocupada no es verdad. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para cambiar lo que quieras._

_Era cierto. Todavía no sabía cómo había llegado mi padre a la conclusión de que estaba muy concentrada en mis materias como para desear vacaciones. Materias que de hecho aprobaba con notas extraordinarias. No se lo había dicho a ellos. La realidad era que estaba cansada de rogar por un minuto de atención cuando los dos se esforzaban el triple en_ _ignorarme_ _._

_—¿Por qué lo haría? A nadie le importará —él se levantó con una sonrisa y retrocedió lentamente unos metros, en dirección a la cocina._   
_—A nadie tiene que importarle. Solo a ti._

_La imagen cambió, su rostro se distorsionó y sentí entonces el agua hasta mis rodillas. No podía retroceder ni caminar hacia adelante, pero no era esa mi tarea. Así que me quedé muy quieta y apreté con fuerza el arma en mi mano._

_Había una mujer a varios metros de mí._

_—Mátala. ¿Por qué no la matas?_   
_—No ha hecho nada —mi voz era más dura y aún así tan débil. Tan tonta._

_El hombre detrás de mí podía moverse con total libertad pero yo seguía atascada en esa agua densa y profunda. ¿Por qué ella seguía arrodillada en un liso suelo?_

_—¿Y si te digo que ahogó a su bebé mientras dormía?_   
_—Yo..._   
_—No estás lista._   
_—Por favor._   
_—Mátala y sabré que estás preparada._   
_—No puedo._

_El corazón me latía dolorosamente y sentía la mano transpirar alrededor del arma. ¿Cómo sabía yo que era cierto? ¿Qué haría si la asesinaba y la excusa era una mentira?_

_El hombre alto apareció a mi derecha con expresión de lástima. Fingida, claro._

_Veloz como un rayo su brazo estuvo en el aire y luego de un grito ensordecedor dos disparos dejaron todo en silencio. Miré hacia abajo, donde debían estar mis pies y solo había agua. Tenía la impresión de que me rodeaba la sangre._

Solo supe que hacía cuando sentí la pesadez del arma.

Ella estaba ahí y yo la había puesto en peligro. Intenté decir algo y todo se quedó a medio camino con la misma rapidez.

Era la persona más idiota del mundo.

Costaba respirar y aún así no se me hacía fácil recordar cómo hacerlo. Me costaba ver esos ojos llenos de miedo... el porte defensivo cuando dejó la manta en la cama y el leve temblor de su cuerpo.

—Kara —volví a decir. Y su respuesta no fue más que un susurro antes de irse.

Salí unos minutos después de mi cuarto, luego de haber liberado parte de mi frustración con la pared y recibir a cambio un dolor mayor en los nudillos. Mejor. Que doliera.

Porque me sentía un completo desastre. Estaba en un estado que hace años no volvía a experimentar. Y todo por un estúpido sueño. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué no me había despertado en su momento y no arruinaba nada?

Me encontré frente a su puerta cuando estuve harta de deambular y de los pensamientos.

¿Y para qué? ¿Qué podía hacer cuando yo había causado ese pánico en sus ojos?

Mi agobiante sueño seguía vivo en mi mente, como un insecto maligno, y ella seguramente ya había perdido la poca confianza en mí. No hacía falta que la siguiera molestando.

Solo me sequé los patéticos ojos y volví a mi habitación.

* * *

 

El desayuno fue una experiencia incómoda al principio.

Llené mi taza de café y cogí uno de los pasteles de crema del centro de la mesa. Lena se encontraba en la punta, con su portátil y un tazón de cereal cuando me senté.

Era raro ese ambiente tenso. Y más raro se sentía mirarla y no estar segura de cómo actuar en su presencia.

—Estoy completando la lista de la que te hablé ayer. Hay nombres pesados involucrados —comunicó sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. El solo sonido de su voz me había desconcertado tanto que olvidé que tenía mi taza en el aire. Bebí un poco antes de hablar.  
—Gracias. Valoro mucho tu ayuda.  
—¿Podemos hablar de lo que pasó anoche?   
—Nada pasó anoche, Lena.  
—No trates de ignorar que casi cometo un error fatal.  
—Tenías una pesadilla, y yo estaba allí. Eso es todo.  
—Y sin embargo no toleras mirarme —alcé la vista hasta la suya, soportando muy poco el calor en mis mejillas al encontrarme la claridad intensa que me cuestionaba sin pestañear—. Kara, sé cuando alguien me tiene miedo. Solo... Yo jamás te haría daño. Nunca. No sé qué pasó por mi cabeza pero no te lastimaría a ti.  
—Lo sé —murmuré volviendo al pastel sobre la mesa—. Es que no todos los días mi guardaespaldas me apunta con un arma, ¿sabes? Puede que me haya asustado un poco.  
—Voy a considerar dormir esposada de ahora en más.

Una sonrisa de su parte cuando la observé me alivió considerablemente. Pero me controlé. No podía dejarle saber que era así de sencillo hacerme sentir bien.

—¿Puedes perdonarme?  
—No tengo nada que perdonar, Lena.  
—Si necesitas que me ponga de rodillas y te cante una oración pagana, pídemelo. Estoy dispuesta a demostrarte que estoy profundamente arrepentida.  
—¿Tienes conocimiento claro del paganismo? —pregunté enarcando una ceja. Ella cerró el portátil, asintiendo con torpe suficiencia—. Cállate. Eres una tonta.  
—Pero así te agrado. Porque aún te agrado, ¿verdad?

La vacilación de su sonrisa me hizo creer que estaba preguntando en serio.

—Me harán falta unas horas para determinar eso —repliqué inflexible y la ojiverde hizo una mueca de tristeza que casi me hace reír.  
—Eres cruel en exceso, mi querida Kara, pero lo acepto.  
—Si no me equivoco hoy tenemos entrenamiento, ¿verdad?  
—Oh, lo recuerdas —murmuró esbozando una cálida sonrisa—. Sí, cuando termines de desayunar partimos.  
—¿Qué haremos?  
—Pesas. Te hará falta musculatura si quieres derribarme.  
—Derribarte —repetí insegura—. ¿A ti?  
—Claro. Te enseñaré a pelear.

No fue tan incómodo como creí salir quince minutos después a correr.

Estábamos terminando una vuelta en el parque para entrar en calor. Ella en todo momento miraba hacia izquierda y derecha en busca de amenazas. Siempre atenta. Desconfió inclusive del hombre del carrito de la comida; cuando me acerqué, anhelando algo grasoso y crujiente, Lena solo sacudió la cabeza y seguimos nuestro trote.

Se hizo eterno para mí el silencio. Pero al fin, cuando entramos al gimnasio, su voz volvió a ser la normal de siempre. Miré con desconfianza la máquina con pesas a los costados y fierros en todas partes. En mis intentos de hacer algo bueno por mi salud ignoraba siempre la monstruosidad de metal en la que Lena ahora estaba sentada.

—Toma esa pesa de ahí —dijo señalando con un dedo la mancuerna gris en el suelo. Era pequeña pero dudaba de su peso. Al levantarla me sentí algo idiota, no era tan insoportable de mantener—. Solo un kilogramo, Kara.  
—¿Ahora qué?

Mi conocimiento para con esos objetos era el de alguna que otra película y ya. Se levantaban, bien ¿y qué? Ella no podía culparme por no interesarme en absoluto en su uso.

Se inclinó un poco y me quitó una. Su ejemplo fue bastante simple al doblar su brazo y... Bueno, la dura musculatura que se formó me dejó un poco impactada pero hice a un lado mis tonterías y repetí el movimiento. La asesina sacudió la cabeza, pero no me devolvió la mancuerna, solo la dejó a sus pies.

—Mantén el codo pegado a tu cuerpo y luego flexiona. Despacio.  
—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —declaré muy segura. La ojiverde se detuvo y las pesas en su máquina chocaron entre sí con un tintineo suave.

Se levantó y posicionándose detrás de mí colocó una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. El contacto me hizo ponerme recta de inmediato pero no por eso dejé de sentirlo.

—Tienes que estar derecha. Los hombros rectos.

Su mano libre se apoyó en mi hombro... sus dedos podían tocar con libertad la parte descubierta de mi cuello aunque no fuera esa la intención. Terminé por relajarme un poco más de lo que debía pero me enderecé, consciente de la respiración tranquila impactando contra mi piel y sus dedos largos en sus respectivos sectores.

—Y el codo —murmuró tomando mi brazo y acercándolo bien a mi cuerpo. La sensación cálida que me transmitía hacía que ignorara todo lo demás muy bien—. Ahora arriba. Diez veces.  
—Oh, ahora... entiendo.

Al dejar caer mi brazo una vez completada mi tarea, comprendí porqué había resultado tan fácil al principio. Sentía como si el brazo se me fuera a desprender en cualquier momento y eso que ni siquiera era pesada la mancuerna.

Lena se había sentado en el banco de la máquina y me sonreía.

—Vas a acostumbrarte cuando ganes musculatura. No es para tanto.  
—No sentiré el brazo durante tres días.

Me quejé un buen rato y, soltando una respiración pesada, accedí a repetir el ejercicio con el otro brazo. Era sencillo hasta que contaba cinco veces y comenzaba de nuevo el dolor inaguantable.  
Lena hacía su propio ejercicio como si fuera la actividad que más la relajaba en el mundo. Levantando las pesas con sumo cuidado y respirando hondo, tranquila, me generaba un poco de envidia su constante calma.

Pero todavía más era de premiar la concentración que yo manejaba al verla así. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que decidió que por fin era suficiente.

Me sentí considerablemente mejor de todas maneras; al salir y sentir el aire fresco en la cara una leve oleada de esperanza me despejó los pensamientos. Estaba haciendo algo por mí misma, por muy pequeño que fuera y por razones muy equivocadas, pero un cambio al fin.

Y así de rápido todo se desvaneció.

Gracias a Lena pude ahorrarme la muerte joven que casi me toma desprevenida una respiración más tarde si no me empujaba fuera del camino del coche.

No lo había visto al cruzar la calle, y ni siquiera lo había escuchado o divisado acelerar en nuestra dirección. El auto tenía vidrios polarizados y era completamente oscuro, viejo y sin patente.

Estábamos cinco o seis metros por delante del vehículo, el cuál trataba de dar marcha atrás. Se había atascado entre un árbol y el escaparate de una relojería pero yo estaba segura de que no sería así por mucho. No si al idiota del interior se le cruzaba por la cabeza que podía salir y solo disparar.

No sé porqué prestaba atención a esos detalles en un momento así, un momento en el que Lena estaba poniéndose de pie con una dificultad que me asustó al instante. Lo único que me dolió fue el codo al ponerme de pie, había caído sobre mi brazo debido al empujón pero el dolor no iba más allá de eso.

Por otro lado mi torpeza para con una situación tan grave estaba siendo enorme. Ignoré los gritos de asombro y el par de ofrecimiento de ayuda de las personas a nuestro alrededor, lo único que yo quería era llegar hasta ella. ¿Acaso el auto la había golpeado? Todavía no se levantaba.

Era pleno día, apenas casi la hora del almuerzo, y ya estaban intentando asesinarme.

Me ahorré mis lamentaciones para un momento más apropiado al arrodillarme a su lado. Tenía una mano en el abdomen y otra en el pavimento y, a pesar de que no había rastros de sangre o heridas visibles en su piel, sentía un latente pánico creciendo en el pecho por su situación.

Con suavidad la tomé por los hombros.

—Lena, nos tenemos que ir.  
—¿Qué haces todavía aquí? —farfulló con el ceño fruncido. Pese a la negativa por mi presencia, me dio la impresión de que aquello le dio el empujón necesario para reaccionar por como levantó la vista al auto con el motor furioso.  
—Déjame ayudarte —dije con más insistencia, posando su brazo sobre mi hombro—. Tenemos que conseguir un auto.  
—Kara Danvers, nunca pensé que te volverías en una criminal. Estoy orgullosa de ti.  
—No digas tonterías y ponte de pie.

Toda muestra de dolor de su parte fue un jadeo suave al levantarse. La puerta del acompañante del coche vibraba contra el escaparate en un desafortunado intento de, cual fuese el sujeto que nos perseguía, salir al fin. No tardaría demasiado en encontrar la manera de escapar de su propio inconveniente. Entre tanto, yo miraba a los lados en busca del vehículo más cercano. ¿Por qué de repente escaseaban los tontos transportes?

Hallé uno justo en la esquina y llegamos con dificultad diez segundos después hasta la puerta.

—Necesitamos... —un estruendo me dejó en silencio y me sobresaltó de paso. Lena había destrozado la ventanilla del auto y abierto la puerta con la misma rapidez—. Sí, eso también funciona.  
—Entra.  
—No vas a manejar en este estado.  
—No me digas cómo debo hacer mi trabajo —masculló cerca de mi boca, duramente. Ya no se sostenía por mí. La agitación en su respiración me lo dejó bastante en claro; estábamos en serios problemas.

Hice silencio y no me esforcé mucho en alejar cada trozo de cristal del asiento. Para cuando cerré la puerta la ojiverde ya abría la suya. Vaya a saber cuáles dotes utilizó para que el motor se encendiera de golpe, pero lo agradecí con creces al girarme.

Una mujer vestida con un traje blanco se acercaba a paso seguro hacia nosotras. Era hermosa en exceso y su cabello largo y gris como el suelo que pisaba ondeaba como fuego vivo. No necesité comentarle a Lena que la desconocida portaba una ametralladora.

—Oh, tiene que ser una broma.  
—¿Lena?  
—Agáchate —dijo con brusquedad y medio latido más tarde los disparos fueron lo único que escuché.

Por como la asesina miró hacia atrás comprendí que estábamos yendo de reversa. El choque de las balas contra el auto se fue volviendo más escaso hasta que un giro repentino sacudió el vehículo y estuve segura de que ya no estábamos en la mira. No esperé a que ella me dijera que podía incorporarme. La ojiverde ya tenía la vista al frente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó con una lentitud que le debí al dolor en quién sabe dónde de su cuerpo.  
—Estoy de maravilla, Lena, solo otro intento de asesinato. Me pasa todos los días. ¿A ti que tal te va?

Me dedicó el tipo de mirada que por lo general debía de aterrar a sus víctimas. Pero no le daría tal poder. Estaba asustada, me dolían los brazos y acababa de escapar de una loca armada. Supuse que entendió la indirecta porque relajó los hombros. Aunque no la velocidad.

—No me agrada tu sarcasmo, pero estoy bien. Y tú también lo estarás ni bien lleguemos a casa. Tomarás tus cosas y nos vamos.  
—No pareces muy bien —dije ignorando el hecho de que, otra vez, teníamos que escapar.  
—Fue solo un golpe.  
—Gracias por... salvarme otra vez. No tenías que arriesgarte así, ¿sabes? Podrías haber...  
—Pero no sucedió. Estamos bien.  
—¿Me dirás ahora quién es? —pregunté de golpe. La pregunta me había rondando la mente los últimos cinco minutos. Lena tuvo el descaro de hacerse la sorprendida—. No seré la más experimentada, pero soy reportera ¿recuerdas? Noto los detalles.

Se removió en su lugar e imaginé que agradecía tener que permanecer atenta a la calle. Por otro lado yo no la dejé de mirar hasta que suspiró.

—La cuestión es que no me parece que la mujer que viste ahí tenga que ver con Hamilton.  
—¿Cómo dices? Lena no creo que una desalmada decida tirarnos el coche encima solo porque sí. O... ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?  
—¿Por qué de pronto eres tan perceptiva? —replicó viendo por el retrovisor y de vuelta adelante. Sacudió la cabeza—. Su nombre es Blaise Beaumont. Nos conocimos en el mismo agujero miserable que nos convirtió lo que somos.  
—No estarás diciendo que ella también...  
—Es una asesina a sueldo muy calificada y créeme que por lejos más despiadada que yo —el último comentario le sacó una sonrisa idiota. ¿Ahora sí tenía ganas de sonreír? Lo siguiente no mejoró mucho la situación—. Y es mi ex novia.  
—No sabía que tenías una... Eh, bueno, nunca te imaginé en una relación así.

Ex novia. Dos palabras lo bastante claras y fuertes para que surgieran más preguntas que no tenía intención de hacer en voz alta. Ella sin embargo  asintió.

—Es una mujer bastante imposible, si me lo preguntas, siempre al límite. Admito que esa es una debilidad en la que debo trabajar— _pues no te lo pregunté_ , me dieron ganas de decirle. No lo hice. Seguí escuchando—. Era cuestión de tiempo que nos fuéramos a la cama. Trabajábamos bien en el entrenamiento. Éramos un complemento para la otra porque...

En algún momento Lena debió darse cuenta de que mi silencio estaba siendo muy prolongando, porque de pronto cerró la boca. Vale, bien por ella, porque no tenía ninguna cosa en mente. Nada que responder a esa confesión que yo no quería del todo escuchar. Sin darme cuenta yo misma me había puesto un poco distante y a la defensiva por algo inexistente.

Era tonto y quería de alguna forma reparar mi falta de madurez pero ya habíamos llegado a la casa y las instrucciones rápidas de Lena fueron simples: toma lo importante y regresa al salón en cinco minutos.

Confieso que dejar la casa solitaria nuevamente no me hacía mucha gracia. Me había acostumbrado a los pasillos angostos, a mi cuarto casi vacío pero bien iluminado, incluso el calor acogedor de la sala cada noche en el sofá me ponía nostálgica y eso que aún no me iba.

Pese a los molestos sentimientos encontrados por el nuevo y corto conocimiento de la historia de Lena, fui eficaz al guardar en mi bolso lo justo e indispensable. Y por mucho que no quisiera acercarme a él... también metí molesta el cubo.

Volviendo al salón abrí mucho los ojos.

La ojiverde se había deshecho de la ropa deportiva y vestía como era usual. Pero el cinturón que llevaba oculto bajo la chaqueta contaba con más armas de lo que yo recordaba. No negaba que le daba un estilo bastante único el cargar con esos objetos tan... peculiares, pero no tenía tiempo para ponerme a considerar la estética de su apariencia de asesina.

Aseguró una pistola y se la escondió en la bota derecha. Entonces hablé.

—¿En serio necesitas todo eso?  
—¿Esto? No es nada. Lo importante está en el baúl del auto. ¿Tienes todo listo?  
—Ajá.

Un pequeño, muy pequeño sentimiento de emoción me pasó el pecho al ver el Maserati de Lena. El auto robado estaba justo detrás, ¿pero a quién rayos le importaba una chatarra así cuando tal coche estaba a nuestra disposición?

—Espero que no hayas creído que íbamos a escapar en eso.  
—¿Por qué tu ex intenta matarnos?  
—Ah, si tan solo tuviera la respuesta a esa simple pregunta. Si te hace sentir mejor, mi querida Kara, presiento que no es a ti a quién busca. No directamente.  
—No pareció así cuando me intentó atropellar.

Ya dentro del auto le eché un último vistazo a la casa. Se veía tan olvidada y vieja ahora que volvía a quedar abandonada. Otro intento de hogar dejado atrás, eso era.

El motor me calmó junto con el movimiento suave y concentré mi atención en los detalles del interior. Los últimos dos meses habían sido una montaña rusa de emociones de la cual no podía bajarme ni parecía tener final.

—¿Qué crees que pasará? —pregunté saliendo de mi ensoñación.

Que el sol brillara en lo más alto y todos estuvieran viviendo otro día como cualquiera, mientras yo fracasaba en todo lo que se llamaba vida... No me estaba gustando para nada.

—¿Con qué?  
—Conmigo. Cuando me encuentren —Lena frunció el ceño y cambió de velocidad. Me pregunté si seguía pasando dolor bajo esa máscara poco emotiva.  
—Nadie te va a encontrar.  
—Ya no me parece tan difícil. Siento como... si todo el mundo supiera lo que voy a hacer luego. Dónde iré, dónde me quedo. Dime qué pasará cuando me encuentren, Lena.

No sé bien a qué se debía mi repentino sueño. Si al cansancio o la conmoción de nuestro escape. Pero así de fácil tenía ganas de echarme a dormir y, de paso, ponerme a decir tonterías.

La ojiverde, que siempre tenía las palabras justas al segundo, se tomó su tiempo. Honestidad era lo que yo buscaba y esperaba que ella me la diera.

—Si Hamilton te encuentra puede que su método favorito sea la tortura. Y no de la que te deja inconsciente durante una semana. Sino esa que te lleva a la tumba. La que te hace vomitar seis veces el sentir tus entrañas colgar y oler tu sangre, ver tu propia piel destrozada. Es muy fácil hacer que una persona vea los horrores a los que su propio cuerpo se puede enfrentar. Solo con estar drogado hasta el infierno.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? Sé que tú... tú tienes tu conocimiento, pero Hamilton, ¿por qué crees que lo haría?  
—Es un pobre diablo al que no le importó explotar hospitales llenos de gente inocente. Conozco a otros como él, además recuerda que lo investigué. No conozco los sucios detalles pero sé lo que significa para una persona enterrar a otra, viva, bajo tierra. No tiene escrúpulos.  
—Vale... Parece que tendré un par de pesadillas al respecto.  
—No te pondrá las manos encima, Kara.  
—No tienes que asegurarme nada.  
—Ya lo hice. Ahora deja de ser una gruñona. Arriesgo mi vida por ti y así es como me lo pagas.  
—Me estaba preguntando cuándo volverías a ser tú —suspiré agotada. Mi suerte iba acaparando un nivel cada vez peor. Pero ella tenía razón—. Estoy cansada, ¿a dónde vamos?  
—Todavía no lo sé.

Me quedé viendo su perfil hasta que me devolvió la mirada, apenas durante medio segundo.

—¿Qué?  
—En este momento no estás siendo la persona más segura del mundo, cariño, no es algo para decidir a la ligera.  
—¿Entonces tus opciones serían... ?  
—Uh, hay un par de apartamentos cerca de ahí.  
—¿Pero?  
—Pero considero que sería mejor tomar un avión y volver a Nueva York.  
—¿Volver? Pero aún...  
—Sí, ya sé que tienes un trabajo que mantener y no puedes irte ahora, pero en caso de que no lo hayas notado antes tu vida está en riesgo. Hay cosas más importantes.  
—Este trabajo también es importante, Lena, y Hamilton...  
—Hamilton no se irá ni se olvidará de que existes —dijo enfatizando la última palabra. Pasó de largo el semáforo en rojo, acelerando, y volvió a negar—. No hay un lugar aquí en el que puedas estar a salvo. Lo siento.

Tan solo cinco minutos después el celular me empezó a sonar convenientemente en la chaqueta. Lo había metido a las apuradas antes de salir y ahora el tono de llamada resonaba en todo el coche, rompiendo el silencio incómodo en el que nos habíamos hundido.

No sé decir cómo tomé ver el nombre en pantalla. Pero consideré al instante en el que atendí —a pesar de la confusión de la mujer a mi lado al escucharme hablar— la llamada como una señal.

Y una oportunidad que necesitaba aprovechar.

—Leah, qué sorpresa. Estaba a punto de llamarte.


	20. Chapter 20

Leah había estado a punto de salir de su casa rumbo a la empresa cuando contesté su llamada. Luego de un pedido breve y ninguna explicación en concreto, le había comentado a Lena que teníamos que dirigirnos al hogar de su hermana.

Como tomárselo bien... no fue el caso. Me miró incrédula un instante antes de acelerar y tomar una dirección distinta, con tanta molestia reflejada en el rostro que preferí mantener la boca cerrada durante todo el trayecto.

No podía irme de la ciudad cuando no tenía nada en concreto sobre Hamilton, no podía darle ese lujo a un cretino como él y escapar. El hecho de que hubiera alguien nuevo tras de mí, quizás más bien de Lena, solo era un problema extra con el cual lidiar. Y pese a que no le gustaría mi plan, uno en el que su hermana estaba involucrada, habían cosas más importantes que nosotras en juego.

Lena no apagó el motor cuando hubo bajado la velocidad. Contemplaba con desconfianza la enorme casa que se elevaba detrás de los portones de madera y los muros de piedra. Una casa de color rojo oscuro y ventanas rectangulares.

Había tenido una idea de lo que era su casa al hallarla en internet, semanas antes al investigar su sorpresiva vida, por lo que la idea de un lugar seguro me llegó al momento en el que vi a la mujer que nos perseguía.

Era una fortaleza. Muy conveniente de hecho. Una a la que me avergonzaba recurrir.

Las puertas se abrieron y divisé una cámara negra sobre una esquina. Había un camino empedrado de varios metros hasta la casa, pero Lena aún no entraba. Tenía las manos en el volante y sus nudillos estaban blancos.

—Es increíble. Te ofresco una posibilidad de estar más segura y eliges... esto.  
—Lena, tienes que entender.  
—¿Qué estás loca por seguir en esta horrible ciudad? ¿O que prefieres correr peligro en este estúpido lugar? —me miró de una vez por todas, inmóvil—. Esto no es una buena idea, Kara. Pero haz lo que quieras.

El auto volvió a estar en marcha y antes de terminar de procesar sus palabras ya habíamos entrado y terminado frente a la puerta doble de la entrada. Esa sola puerta debía costar más de lo que yo había ganado en los últimos seis meses.

Y de allí mismo salió Leah.

No podía quedarme dentro de la seguridad del coche por mucho más tiempo. Si yo había vuelto todo patas para arriba... entonces era necesario ser valiente.

—Kara, dios, tu ropa —dijo la mujer de vestido ajustado y rostro preocupado al verme salir. No había notado la suciedad que marcaba mi vestimenta—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué... ?

Otra puerta a mis espaldas se cerró y la mirada peligrosa de Leah buscó a su gemela.

—Ella no... no tiene nada que ver, Leah, créeme.  
—¿Estás segura? —repuso más bajo, viéndome a los ojos—. Porque no tienes que pasar por esto si no es así.  
—Lo prometo. Al contrario, no estaría aquí de no ser por ella.

Asintió desconfiada y se volvió hacia la casa.

—En ese caso será mejor que vayamos dentro.

El interior del salón era excesivamente bello. Me hacía pensar un poco en el gusto de mi hermana hacia las cosas de este tipo; muebles a juego y de aspecto antiguo pero en perfecto estado, figuras de cristal que relucían a los lados de la entrada y que no quise apreciar más de cerca por miedo a mi torpeza.

Estaba todo demasiado tranquilo y ordenado. Por ninguna parte se avistaba una mancha o mota de polvo que rompiera la perfección del sitio. Incluso las paredes tenían un tono beige muy suave y sereno.

Casi me sentí mal por irrumpir en ese espacio inmaculado al aceptar sentarme en uno de los sofás. Por otra parte Lena se dejó caer en el sillón más alejado de su gemela. Ella con sus ropas negras sí que desentonaba por completo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Puedo saber ahora qué pasó?  
—Verás... Hay alguien que intenta matarme —Lena volvió la cabeza hacia mí con una expresión poco amistosa. Si iba a mentir al menos debía de existir cierta verdad... ¿no?  
—¿Matarte? Kara, esto es algo serio. ¿Quién busca tal cosa?  
—En el tiempo en el que trabajé en la empresa de mi familia me gané algunos enemigos de compañías rivales. En resumen, mi madre no me comentó algunos detalles y yo pagué por sus errores —Leah mantenía ese rostro intranquilo y duro, incluso cuando se puso de pie—. Alguien me amenazó hace tiempo, juró que se iba a vengar por haber hecho su vida tan difícil. Esto no puede ser coincidencia, Leah.

Asintió yendo de un lado a otro, menos molesta y algo más reflexiva.

—Existen muchos empresarios desagradables y ruines sueltos en el mundo, no me sorprende en lo absoluto —declaró. Mientras más rápido hablaba más se marcaba su acento—. Conozco personas en la policía, muchos detectives discretos que pueden...  
—La ley no me servirá de ayuda en este momento, no puedo decir demasiado pero... confía en mí —incluso Lena se removió un poco en su sitio frente a mi desesperado intento—. La realidad es que no puedo irme de National City y encontrar un lugar...  
—Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites. Tu guardaespaldas también.

Casi suspiré de alivio. Muy a pesar del calor en mi cara por la vergüenza que la situación me generaba no me arrepentí de nada. Ya encontraría una forma de resolver mi estado de peligro. Y lo de Hamilton.

—Si me disculpas, Kara, debo irme. Tengo algunas reuniones a las que asistir pero tú siéntete como en tu casa. Come si tienes hambre, toma una ducha si lo necesitas. Mi mayordomo te enseñará las habitaciones. Volveré pronto. Si para entonces quieres contarme más sobre lo que ocurre, te aseguro que podré ayudarte con lo que sea.

Su hospitalidad me dejó sin palabras. Y literalmente sin aliento. Le mentía vilmente y ella a cambio me ofrecía su hogar.

Leah se fue y quedamos solo yo y su gemela en el silencioso salón. Sentía muy fácilmente la burla de la asesina en el aire tenso.

—Ya dilo.  
—¿Decir qué? —replicó con gesto inocente. Si prestaba atención podía distinguir el borde del arma bajo la chaqueta de cuero. Miré hacia las puertas y rincones en busca de oídos ajenos y hablé.  
—Que fue una mentira patética.

La mujer de negro se levantó con la gracia de un felino, sin hacer ningún ruido y con la ferocidad serena que la caracterizaba.

—Si buscas mi opinión, cariño, fue un intento muy pobre de pedir alojamiento.  
—Tú esperabas que me fuera de la ciudad. Que siguiera corriendo en vez de quedarme y seguir intentando.  
—¿Me puedes explicar exactamente cómo seguirás intentando si te matan? Porque no veo cómo un cadáver logre encarcelar a un empresario poderoso.  
—Estamos aquí, Lena, ya no volveré atrás —dije en voz baja, y su risa resonó con sarcasmo en el espacio elegante.

Alguien carraspeó detrás de nosotras e hice un intento de mostrarme calmada al girarme. Un hombre mayor de traje gris, con las manos a la espalda y expresión gentil esperaba en el marco de la puerta. No me pareció que le sorprendiera mucho ver a una copia de su jefa junto a mí.

—Me llamo Conan. La señorita Leah me ha pedido que les enseñe los cuartos donde se alojarán.  
—Ah, sí... Disculpe, soy Kara —me apresuré a decir a medida que me acercaba al señor. Él asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta, en dirección a las escaleras.

Le dediqué a Lena una mirada de advertencia. Estaba inquieta a mis espaldas, pero en silencio, mientras subíamos los escalones alfombrados.

—Dos habitaciones al lado de la otra. Comunicadas por una puerta —informó Conan al mostrarnos uno de los cuartos. Efectivamente había una puerta junto a un mueble, a mitad de la pared, que se deslizaba y daba a otra habitación. En este caso la de Lena.

No supe decir si me hacía sentir mejor o peor tenerla tan cerca.

—Le diré a los cocineros que hagan algo rápido para almorzar. Alguien le traerá la comida —su eficacia era bienvenida. La falta de preguntas que no podía contestar era de agradecer y de hecho todavía más algo para comer.

Lena regresó diez minutos después. Se había ido y asegurado regresar en un momento. Y claro que la habría ayudado si me hubiera dicho que iba a buscar nuestras cosas. Estaba muy agitada y al dejar los dos bolsos en el suelo, al instante se llevó la mano al abdomen.

Sin mucho esfuerzo la hice sentar en lo que era mi cama ahora. Gruñó cuando me puse de rodillas y sin miramientos levanté su camiseta. Sin embargo no me apartó. Se limitó a echarse un poco hacia atrás para que pudiera ver mejor.

Gran parte de su piel estaba pintada de un color violáceo oscuro. En pocas partes el rojo hacía acto de presencia. Y, aunque no había sangre, el enorme golpe en su piel era igual de terrible en mi mente.

—No está tan mal como parece —dijo al cabo de un minuto—. Solo fue un golpe.

Podía ver la última herida que le habían hecho, esa que casi la mata, como una línea gruesa y casi curada a centímetros del gigantesco moretón. Habían otras manchas que iban desapareciendo y varias más cicatrices de distintas longitudes y tamaños por toda la piel pálida. No la toqué pese a la insistencia de la punta de mis dedos por sentir ese contacto. Habían límites que respetar.

—Podrías haber muerto hoy —dije sentándome del todo en el suelo. Ella dejó caer la camiseta y exhaló al desabrochar el cinturón con sus armas. Lo tiró por ahí, lejos de la vista de la puerta principal.  
—Pero no fue así. No tienes que seguir pensando en ello.  
—¿Qué harás, Lena? ¿Con Blaise?  
—Lo que se hace con los demonios sueltos por la tierra. Devolverla al infierno.  
—¿De verdad vas a matar a tu ex?

Con la mirada fija en mí, en silencio, tuve la impresión de que se lo estaba pensando. O quizá habían otro tipo de cosas en su mente. Asuntos que yo desconocía y que no estaba segura si quería saber.

Al cabo de un rato volvió a hablar. Muy seria.

—Es un problema del que debí encargarme hace tiempo. Compartimos unos meses, fue interesante mientras duró, pero no la hace inmune a lo que planeo hacer cuando la encuentre.  
—Comienzo a entender que es muy fácil deshacerte de cualquiera, sin importar qué lugar ocupó en tu vida —respondí en un tono afectado que no buscaba emplear. Ella entrecerró los ojos.  
—Kara, lo que quise dec...

Los dos toques en la puerta me sobresaltaron.

Recuperé la compostura mientras me ponía de pie rápidamente. Abriendo dos segundos más tarde me encontré con dos mujeres, algo más jóvenes que yo, cargando dos bandejas de plata.

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo y las dejé pasar. No advirtieron, o ignoraron, a la asesina en la cama y dejaron en una mesa la comida. Desaparecieron con la misma facilidad sin emitir ningún sonido, cerrando de paso la puerta tras ellas.

—Vaya atención —masculló Lena en la cama, dejándose caer por completo sobre la suavidad del colchón.  
—¿No planeas comer?  
—Desayuné bien.  
—Necesitas almorzar después de un intento de asesinato —insistí.

Yo estaba ya justo a las bandejas. En una habían sándwiches para una multitud y en otra varias bebidas. Casi suelto un grito cuando un brazo tomó una botella de vino. Tenía un don para aparecer sin hacer ruido, eso era obvio.

—Es verdad. Voy a almorzar. Pero si muero intoxicada será tu culpa.

La botella estaba ya destapada, por lo que mientras volvía a la cama le bastó con llevársela a la boca.

—Eso no es un buen aperitivo que digamos.  
—Estoy de acuerdo. No me apasionan los vinos importados.  
—No me refiero a eso —Exhalé y cogí el sándwich que tenía más cerca, uno tostado con queso, y me senté en la silla de almohadones suaves—. Sabes, Lena, es momento de que hagamos algo con respecto a Hamilton. Está pasando el tiempo y no avanzamos.  
—¿Qué quieres hacer?  
—Dar el primer golpe —dije con seguridad. Luego de tantos intentos de asesinato estaba cansada de no hacer más. La ojiverde estaba muy atenta—. Necesito un abogado. Y mañana iré al banco.  
—¿Estás segura de todo esto?  
—Estudié cada detalle de la información que me diste. Solo necesito la evidencia y lo denunciaré.

Bebió un largo trago de vino y cerró los ojos. Los mantenía cerrados cuando habló.

—¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe esta nueva determinación?  
—Quiero volver a tener una vida normal. ¿No es lo que todos queremos? ¿Tranquilidad? —Lena se fue sentando a mitad de la cama, con la botella entre las piernas cruzadas—. Quiero que esto... acabe. Quiero estar a salvo, no es demasiado pedir.  
—Tendrás tu vida de vuelta, Kara. Pronto.

Diez minutos más tarde, en el silencio de la gran habitación, Lena se había dormido. La botella estaba casi vacía cuando se la quité de las manos y, por suerte, ninguna gota había manchado el cobertor blanco y dorado.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello despeinado y una serenidad que me hizo sentir... mejor. Si Lena podía permitirse dormir en el lugar que menos deseaba, y por mi culpa, entonces yo estaba más que a salvo.

En el peor de los casos se despertaría con una resaca insoportable. Cosa que no me creía del todo. Verla ebria no era algo que hubiera pensado demasiado; que perdiera el control con algo tan simple como el alcohol no parecía una cualidad suya.

De todas maneras la comida y el jugo de manzana me habían devuelto el sueño.

Por lo que no fue la gran cosa echarme en la cama, cerrar los ojos y olvidar el mundo por un rato.

Muy a pesar de la persona que dormía a mi lado.

* * *

 

—¿Kara?

La voz de Leah en el pasillo fuera del cuarto me despertó de golpe.

Automáticamente dirigí la mirada a la mujer junto a mí. Sumida en su sueño como estaba no tuve ninguna razón para despertarla. Por lo que mis movimientos fueron lentos y silenciosos hasta llegar a la puerta.

Una vez abrí, la empresaria se tomó su tiempo para encontrar qué decir; había visto claramente a Lena en mi cama.

—¿Interrumpí tu descanso? No era mi intención.  
—No te preocupes, ya dormí lo suficiente —una pausa extraña y otra mirada suya dentro de la habitación—. ¿Querías hablar de algo?  
—Puede que no sea el mejor momento, pero me preguntaba si aceptarías una caminata después de la cena. No te preocupes, solo quiero enseñarte el jardín. Es sumamente extenso.  
—Eso me encantaría, Leah.  
—¿De verdad aceptas?  
—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Sonrió de lado, bastante más animada que al principio, y asintió con la cabeza.  
Vestía menos formal que horas atrás pero tan elegante que quise saber si tendría de casualidad una noción de lo que eran jeans viejos.

—Gracias. Por otro lado... ¿Todo está bien? ¿El cuarto es de tu agrado?  
—Es perfecto, Leah, no sé cómo pagarte tu hospitalidad.  
—No tienes qué hacerlo. Me gusta ofrecer toda la ayuda que pueda.  
—Aún así, estamos en tu casa, yo...  
—Nuestra caminata de esta noche será regalo más que suficiente para mí. Debo atender algunas llamadas en lo que pasa el tiempo. Pero sé libre de hacer lo que gustes, Kara. Hasta luego.

Me guiñó el ojo y cuando cerré Lena se estaba removiendo en la cama. No tardó en apoyarse en los codos, con el rostro somnoliento. Miró con suspicacia el lugar desprolijo a su lado donde yo había estado y también la botella vacía de vino.

—Siento despertarte.  
—¿Qué hora es?  
—Creo que más de la seis —la miré desde mi sitio junto a la puerta, y ella me siguió observando—. ¿Dormiste bien?  
—Tuve un sueño peculiar. Pero no me parece que quieras saber.  
—¿Qué soñaste?

Apartó la vista y media sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara en tanto se levantaba.

—Me voy a duchar. Espero que el agua no tenga ácido —sentenció y apenas decirlo se quitó la camiseta. El brasier deportivo captó mi atención más tiempo del necesario, porque no supe darme cuenta que ella ya estaba a mi lado—. Si quieres ahorrar agua solo tienes que decirme, Kara. Me importa mucho el medio ambiente.  
—Es... No... Lo haré más tarde. Pero gracias por la oferta.

Otra sonrisa pícara y después cogió uno de los bolsos en el suelo antes de salir. No pude evitar observar, de nuevo, los músculos trabajados de su espalda.

Dos horas después el mayordomo de Leah nos había avisado que la cena sería en diez minutos. Y por lo tanto luchaba con una indiferente Lena para que aceptara bajar a comer.

—Lena.  
—Lo siento, estoy a dieta.  
—¡Siempre desayunas más de un tazón de cereal! Y ni hablar de las frituras, no creas que no te oigo en plena madrugada. Apenas hace dos noches te escuché quejarte porque no habían más pretzels.  
—Lo decidí en la ducha —rebatió después de un momento de verme de forma extraña.

Pasó a estudiar sus uñas, aburrida. No me pareció que tenía intención de irse de mi cama.

Me coloqué mi suéter gris. Lo había sacado hace un rato del bolso y no estaba tan arrugado como me temía. Cuando di los pasos necesarios hasta la cama y me subí quedando de rodillas junto a ella, la contemplé fijamente.

—¿Qué? —no contesté. Me limité a verla—. Kara, no tengo hambre.  
—No comiste absolutamente nada. No serás de ninguna ayuda si estoy en peligro y te faltan energías.  
—No necesito que me digas cuándo y cómo debo comer, cariño.  
—Pues no, no lo necesitas. Y aún así bajarás conmigo a cenar. Solo ignora a Leah, por favor, olvida dónde estás por cinco minutos.  
—No comeré y es mi decisión final —dijo con más seriedad y mucho menos accesible mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Por muy terrible que su aspecto fuese, para mí seguía luciendo como una niña disgustada. Sonreí.

No más de cinco minutos después Lena y yo estábamos bajando las escaleras.

Su pantalón negro de jean se le ajustaba de tal modo que apuré el paso para no caer en la tentación de no mirar más de lo que debía. Me concentré entonces en Conan, quién aguardaba al final de las escaleras con su impecable traje. Al alcanzarlo articuló algunas palabras para que lo sigamos.

Lena casi tropieza conmigo cuando me detuve en seco. El comedor, vaya palabra tan insignificante, era tan grande como lo sería un departamento pequeño. Tan larga era la mesa del centro que me tomó su respectivo tiempo reparar en la mujer en el extremo derecho. Vestía uno de sus trajes elegantes pero se veía relajada. Al ser consciente de mi presencia en la puerta, se levantó.

—Kara, ven, toma asiento donde gustes.

Tragué la sensación de nerviosismo atorada en mi garganta y sonreí, yendo a la silla que me parecía más acertada. Junto a ella. Solo cuando me senté Lena hizo lo mismo. Se veía muy interesada en el candelabro de la pared frente a nosotras.

—¿Qué te parece tu estadía hasta el momento? ¿Alguna queja de la que me necesite hacer cargo? —varias mujeres aparecieron de la nada con bandejas y platos. Algunas otras colocaron copas y cubiertos en sus respectivos lugares.  
—Oh no, Leah, para nada. Al contrario. Me siento como en un hotel.

La empresaria rió suavemente y mi cerebro llegó por sí solo a la confusa conclusión de que no era para nada como la risa de Lena. Esta última por otra parte estaba sirviéndose vino en una copa.

Miré con desconfianza los tantos tenedores y cucharas a mi disposición. ¿Por qué hacían falta tantas cosas para un trozo de carne flotando en una salsa? Cogí el primer tenedor y Leah volvió a hablar.

—Me alegra oír eso. Me preocupaba que fuera un desastre como anfitriona. ¿Pudiste descansar?

La carne se deshizó fácilmente sin la necesidad de utilizar cuchillo, pero miré a Leah antes de comer.

—Dormí como un bebé. Gracias otra vez, en serio estaría perdida de no estar aquí.

No era lo que quise decir y al instante me arrepentí. Lena tenía sus opciones, por muy diferentes a mis necesidades que fueran, habría podido ayudarme de igual manera. Me sentí bastante idiota.

Dediqué mi atención durante algunos segundos a la guardaespaldas. Tenía los codos sobre la mesa y los ojos en su plato. Al menos comía, muy a pesar de que su copa de golpe estaba casi vacía. Tenía que comentarle en algún momento que su interés en el vino no le traería nada bueno. Aunque no me hiciera ningún caso.

—Las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti —dijo Leah y al mirarla me guiñó un ojo. Correspondí el gesto con una sonrisa amable.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Llegábamos al postre ya; algo helado con mucho chocolate y crema, de nombre extravagante. La empresaria me comentaba cosas sobre su compañía, sin tocar en ningún momento el asunto de la oferta de empleo, me hablaba del par de proyectos en los que quería invertir e incluso sobre su viaje a Rumania en dos semanas.

Yo contestaba sus preguntas con la mayor calma que poseía. Por un lado no sabía aún de qué manera comportarme con una mujer tan poderosa y elegante. Pero por otra parte me molestaba ser tan básica con las respuestas, así que hacía un esfuerzo para con esa empresaria tan atenta y comprensiva que escuchaba sin pestañear, y le contaba algún que otro detalle de mi vida. Cosas tontas de mis últimos meses o detalles sobre mí misma.

—Vaya, suena muy bonito y atrevido —dijo con una risita. Le había dicho sobre mis cortas vacaciones en cierta isla privada hace siete meses. Y por supuesto había omitido el detalle de que allí me había acostado, borracha, con su hermana—. Siempre quise hacer eso. Pero nunca tengo el tiempo. Quizás un día debería hacerme un lugar en la agenda e ir a ese lugar. Por lo que me cuentas ayuda mucho.  
—Fue una experie muy... placentera. Definitivamente deberías.

Llené mi boca de chocolate para no tener que soltar más estupideces. ¿ _Placentera, Kara? ¿De verdad? Tienes a la asesina con la que tuviste sexo, en esa misma playa, y vas y dices eso. El premio a la idiota del año va para ti._

Seguro era el poco vino que había tomado. Le echaría la culpa a la bebida una vez más.

Sin quererlo la volví a mirar. No tocaba su postre pero había comido los platos anteriores y con eso me conformaba. Aún así seguía con la maldita copa. Luego de una mirada asesina a la mujer que se había querido llevar su bebida, se había quedado con la botella a su lado.

Antes de apartar la vista me pareció que en su perfil se dibujaba un atisbo de perversidad... Una leve sonrisa maligna.

—Kara, ¿crees que podamos hacer esa caminata ahora?  
—¿Ahora? Sí... Sí, seguro.  
—El jardín está dos pasillos a la derecha. Esperaré fuera —era obvio a lo que se refería con ese aviso pero claro que no miró para nada a su hermana.

La empresaria se retiró por el lugar que había señalado y yo limpié los labios con la servilleta, girando mi cuerpo en dirección a Lena.

—¿Debo prohibir que nos den alcohol o aún no corres peligro de morir por un coma etílico?  
—No tengo dieciséis, mi querida Kara.  
—Y aún así actúas de ese modo —me observó al fin. Sus labios tenían un tono rosado al igual que sus mejillas. En algún momento se había desprendido tres botones de la camisa que, vaya milagro, por primera vez le veía usar. El sostén era diferente ahora, más... Bueno, menos deportivo.  
—Deja de mirarme las tetas y ve con tu Julieta. Te espera en el encantador jardín, bajo la luz de la luna y el brillo de millones de estrellas. Que romántico.

Le debí el pesado sarcasmo al vino. Si dejaba que me afectara y me ponía a pelear estaría allí toda la noche.  
Me levanté y dudé un poco.

—¿Puedo llevarte a la cama? —enarcó una ceja y su sonrisa me generó cosquillas. Sacudí la cabeza—. Eres una idiota. Procura no romper nada en tu camino de regreso, ¿vale?

Me saludó con la mano y volvió a llenar la copa mientras me iba.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Leah llegué al jardín en menos de un minuto. Era... completamente hermoso.

Tenía dos o tres árboles altos e imponentes en una que otra parte. Pero en su mayoría habían flores de todo tipo y colores, arbustos de todas formas, incluso fuentes y esculturas altísimas. Lo que más llamó mi atención fue uno de los caminos de piedra hacia el interior del jardín; habían rosas rojas a los lados y el aroma era exquisito.

Leah se encontraba en un banco de madera al final de aquel mismo camino. Noté que de hecho la vista de la luna era preciosa desde esa parte.

—Es una bonita noche, ¿no crees?  
—Muy hermosa —tomé asiento, dejando que mis ojos disfrutaran la maravilla de colores. Reparé después en la jaula junto a Leah y en el precioso pájaro dentro—. ¿Te gustan las aves?  
—No estoy segura. A mi madre sí le apasionaban, tenía un canario idéntico a este —con sorpresa me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que oía algo tan simple sobre la madre de Lena—. Si te soy sincera no sé porqué me pareció buena idea traerlo aquí. Al principio creí que sería como... recordarla siempre que viniera a este lugar. Pero lo veo y... no lo sé.  
—¿Cómo era ella? Tu madre.

El cabello perfectamente sujetado, el cuerpo recto... Verla era extraño porque su cara era el calco de su gemela, y sin embargo no tenían más similitudes. Inhalé despacio. Tenía que dejar de pensar en su hermana estando con ella.

—Me gustaría decir que recuerdo cada detalle pero me temo que no es así. Pero era buena. Fue un ejemplo de perseverancia para mí desde que tengo razón. Y una intachable madre. Siento que mis demás hermanos nunca se permitieron así mismos notar eso, que detrás de la capa superficial de dureza había una mujer cariñosa y atenta.  
—¿La extrañas?  
—De vez en cuando. Muy seguido necesito de sus consejos, eso está claro. Pero sea cual sea el lugar en el que está... espero que esté orgullosa.  
—No la conozco para nada pero hiciste cosas importantes, Leah, debe de contar de algo.

Me sonrió sin decir nada y volvió la atención al canario.

—La verdad es que me deprime verlo encerrado y solo. Siempre estoy trabajando —dijo al cabo de un minuto.  
—Entonces déjalo ir.  
—¿Te refieres a soltarlo y ya?  
—Claro. Solo abre la jaula.  
—Pero hay tantos peligros allá fuera —murmuró sopesando el tema. Me levanté rápidamente y me acerqué a la jaula. El ave iba de un lado a otro dentro de los finos barrotes.  
—Hay peligros en todas partes. ¿Pero quienes somos nosotras para que no los enfrente por sí mismo? Apuesto a que se sentirá mejor volando por ahí que encerrado el resto de su vida en una triste jaula. Sin ánimos de ofender.

Leah también se puso de pie. La pequeña sonrisa se le volvió a instalar en los labios.

—Hazlo tú.  
—Es tu pájaro, Leah —repliqué muy seria—. Es tu deber darle tú su libertad.

Negó tontamente pero suspiró.

—Muy bien, Fred, es tiempo de dejarte... —se detuvo de golpe para mirarme—. ¿Qué?  
—¿Le pusiste Fred a un canario?  
—Tenía que ponerle un nombre, ¿no?  
—¿Pero Fred? —puso los ojos en blanco y sonreí un poco. Ella se volvió al enérgico animal.  
—A lo que iba, Fred, fue un verdadero placer el tiempo que pasamos juntos, pero ya sabes como son las cosas ahora. Mi amiga Kara tiene razón. Te mereces ser libre y conocer muchachitas en otros jardines. Tenerte aquí solo es un tonto capricho —levantó la puerta rectangular y cogió entre sus manos el canario inquieto—. Cuidado con las aves rapaces.

Al abrir las manos el pájaro salió inmediatamente volando, casi haciéndome saltar. Me reí de buena gana viéndolo desaparecer en la noche antes de que Leah me ofreciera caminar entre las tantas macetas y flores.

—Me gustan los faroles —dije al pasar por el iluminado sector.  
—¿Puedo saber por qué razón?  
—¿No son bellos acaso? Leí mucha literatura de tiempos muy lejanos, siempre se me viene ese tipo de faroles a la mente cuando los describen —su sonrisa juguetona se me contagió.  
—Te puedo obsequiar uno para tu cumpleaños pero no sé dónde podrías meterlo.  
—Bah, eso es lo de menos, Leah —se rió y doblamos una esquina, acabando en un sector repleto de amapolas—. Me encanta este lugar. Pero ni siquiera sé mantener un cactus con vida. Imagínate tú lo qué sería si trato de montarme un lugar así.  
—Solo necesitas paciencia y cuidar lo que plantas. Trato de venir lo más seguido que puedo, lo que es generalmente en la noche cuando no logro dormir. Ayuda a pensar.  
—¿Tienes problemas de sueño? No lo podría haber imaginado.  
—Soy humana, Kara, también tengo mis momentos de desespero —respondió deteniéndose bajo un farol.

Mirando hacia atrás apenas pude divisar las paredes altas de la casa. Tanta soledad, tanta calma y belleza... Y solo para ella. Por lo menos según lo poco que yo sabía.

—Ahora que estamos solas quería recordarte que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.  
—Y vuelvo a decirte que te agradezco por eso.  
—Odio saber que estás en peligro y no poder ayudar. Kara, sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero si mi hermana es quien te está haciendo pasar por...  
—Leah, escucha, ella se ha comportado perfectamente. Tienes que creerme.  
—Y te creo, es solo que me preocupa que estés tan... cerca suyo cuando sé cómo es. Disculpa, suena fatal. Pero la conozco hace años, muchos años. ¿Tú puedes decir lo mismo?  
—No tengo motivos para desconfiar, Leah. ¿Por qué ella intentaría algo contra mí?

Decirlo sonaba más estúpido que pensarlo. Por mucho que lo repitiera la empresaria no iba a considerar mis palabras realmente. Lo entendía por como ignoraba por completo la presencia de su gemela siempre que estaban en el mismo lugar.

—Es una persona inestable.  
—No me lo ha demostrado aún —repliqué ignorando mis pensamientos. El momento en el que la guardaespaldas me apuntaba con el arma apenas la noche anterior resurgía con molestia en mi cabeza. Y Leah justamente parecía muy perceptiva.  
—Tal vez conozcas ese lado suyo tan natural para agradar a la gente. Por mucho tiempo fue su mayor don, un encanto natural decía mi padre. Pero hay algo más, Kara, que no puedo describir y que no quiero que tengas que enfrentar. Aún así está bien por mí si deseas seguir confiando en ella, pero ten cuidado ¿sí? Búscame si algún día pasa algo, lo que sea.  
—Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias, Leah.

Asintió y cambió totalmente de tema. Volvíamos a la casa ya en un ambiente un poco más pesado, al menos en lo que a mí respecta. Ella seguía igual de tranquila que al principio, como si nada le pudiera afectar. Quizá era así.

Llegamos un rato después y Leah me acompañó hasta el comienzo de las escaleras.

—¿Recuerdas tu habitación, cierto?  
—Estoy segura de que no me perderé —le aseguré subiendo un escalón. La empresaria me obsequió una sonrisa y retrocedió un metro.   
—Gracias por aceptar caminar conmigo. De no haber tenido éxito en mi pedido, Fred seguiría siendo un triste canario encerrado.  
—Pues menos mal que Fred ya es libre —repliqué muy sincera. Ella negó con diversión.  
—Hasta mañana, Kara.  
—Buenas noches, Leah.

Como lo supuse la asesina estaba en mi cama. Aunque despierta.

Solo llevaba el jean de la cena y el brasier que le había visto bajo la camisa, pero nada más. Esta vez me juré a mí misma que no iba a mirar de más lo que no debía, y sí, por muy difícil que fuera recordarlo. Habían un par de botellas de agua en el suelo, noté mientras me quitaba el suéter.

Por suerte había tenido la consideración de hidratarse de verdad y dejar a un lado el alcohol.

—Pensé que dormías.  
—No tengo sueño.  
—Bien, porque yo sí. Me iré al otro cuarto.  
—La puerta está rota, no puedes pasar.  
—¿Qué?

Se encogió de hombros y siguió sin mirarme. Efectivamente la puerta que daba a la otra habitación, en este caso la de Lena, no cedía. Por mucho que le rogué a la idiota puerta que se deslizara ésta no lo hizo y me encontré refunfuñando de brazos cruzados.

—Ven aquí, la cama es muy grande —dijo palpando la parte en la que había dormido yo antes.  
—Lo puedo notar.

Suspiré y me quité el pantalón. Lena no se mostraba muy interesada en otra cosa que no fuese el televisor así que no se daría cuenta que yo estaba en ropa interior de la cintura para abajo.  
Me metí bajo las sábanas velozmente y la ojiverde bajó el volúmen del programa hasta que no fue más que un murmullo.

—Gracias.  
—Mañana no estaré aquí. Quería avisarte.  
—¿Es necesario que vayas a por ella mañana mismo? —susurré con los ojos cerrados. Después de un prolongando silencio decidió hablar.  
—¿Cuándo entonces?  
—Pasado estaría bien.  
—Creí que te sentías muy a salvo aquí.

Bostecé, me hice más pequeña en mi espacio y de a poco permití que me arrastrara el sueño. No sin antes murmurar varias palabras.

—Solo si estás tú.


	21. Chapter 21

El rostro de Lena estaba cerca del mío cuando abrí los ojos.

Parte del cabello le cubría la cara y su respiración era tan calmada que por unos cuantos minutos no me moví. No fuera a despertarla e interrumpir su sosegado sueño. Al menos por los próximos diez segundos.

Un rayo de luz terminó por posarse sobre su ojo derecho, haciendo que frunciera el ceño y yo me apresurara a cerrar los ojos. Debí haberme girado cuando tuve la oportunidad. Ahora tenía que aparentar estar dormida y ya quedaba muy en claro que para actriz no servía en lo absoluto. Las ganas de removerme y soltar el aire que no sabía que contenía se acumularon peligrosamente.

—Ya sé que estás despierta.

Gruñí fastidiada. No sé cómo se daba cuenta de todo. Imaginé que así tenía que ser por su trabajo. Alguien consciente de cada detalle y a quien era imposible engañar.

Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí de que siguiera allí, aunque su cabeza estaba dirigida hacia el techo.

—Buenos días, Lena.  
—Hola, mi querida Kara.  
—No he roncado, ¿verdad?  
—No que yo sepa. Duermes muy silenciosamente. Igual que un cadáver.  
—¿Se supone que deba tomarlo como un cumplido? —no dijo nada, limitándose a darme la espalda—. No me digas que vas a volver a dormir.  
—Calla y hazme el favor de correr la cortina.  
—¿Qué hay contigo y tu infinito sueño?  
—Como ya sabrás necesito mucho descanso.  
—Y como también sé me habías dicho que no necesitabas dormir tanto.

Suspiró muy alto y se levantó. No pude ignorar el pantalón que cubría apenas sus muslos junto al brasier que dejaban tanta piel al descubierto. Ni siquiera cuando ya había corrido la cortina y vuelto a oscurecer la habitación. Antes de saberlo, quién sabe cómo, Lena volvía a estar bajo las sábanas.

—Es temprano para que andes mojando tus bragas por mí. Deja tus instintos sexuales para otro momento y vuelve a dormir —me sonrojé considerablemente. Por supuesto que me había visto.  
—Muy graciosa... Eso quisieras. Dormiré, ¿vale? Pero no porque tú lo quieras, que te conste.

Imaginar aquel día cuando yo había decidido utilizar el juguete y Lena había aparecido en mi cuarto no me sirvió para pensar en cosas buenas. Aún recordaba el momento, lo caliente de la situación y como ella había acabado sobre mí sin saber, o sabiendo, lo que existía entre mis piernas bajo las sábanas.

Me recorrió el cuerpo una sensación poco tolerable en tanto me giraba y cerraba los ojos.

Tenía que empezar a ver a Lena como nada más que mi guardaespaldas y... mi amiga. Porque era mi amiga, ¿cierto?  
De igual manera no me servía de nada darle más vueltas al tema. Tenía claro lo que éramos -más o menos-, y por lo tanto seguir pensando en lo que no debía no estaba bien. Lo que implicaba dejar de mirar descaradamente su cuerpo en cada ocasión que se me presentase.

Acabé por dormirme. Pero muy molesta, vale recalcar.

La puerta sonó tres veces. Fueron golpes rápidos que me hicieron despertar de repente y que al instante me obligaron a mirar a la mujer con la que dormía. Apenas en ese momento consideraba por primera vez lo que Leah podría pensar de vernos a las dos en la misma cama. ¿Se molestaría? ¿Diría algo? Yo no estaba muy segura de que me fuera a importar mucho.

La voz del mayordomo habló segundos más tarde ahorrándome el tener que levantarme.

—El almuerzo será en veinte minutos.

¿Tan tarde ya? Vaya, como vuela el tiempo cuando no haces nada. Hice una nota mental de hacer algo con esa nueva cantidad de tiempo sobrante. Pero primero tenía que despertar a Lena.

—Oye... Lena. Despierta, tenemos que bajar a almorzar.

La asesina dormía muy profundamente cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Bebé? ¿Corazón? ¿Cariño mío? ¿Lenita, puedes despertar?

Bufé poniendo los ojos en blanco. Parecía que se había perdido en un sueño tan pesado que ni sus instintos más afilados la despertaban. Intenté una vez más, dando golpecitos en su brazo.

Seguía de espaldas a mí cuando gruñó ligeramente, para mi vergüenza caí en la cuenta de que tenía mi mano sobre su brazo aún después de despertarse. La retiré como si el contacto quemara.

—¿Piensas quedarte en la cama todo el día?  
—Mmm... sí.  
—¿Y no vas a comer nada?  
—No quiero —murmuró sin moverse.  
—¿Ni un poco?  
—No. Quiero dormir.

Suspiré y no volví a hablar. No la escuchaba molesta pero no hacía falta tantear los límites. Justo ahí caí en la conclusión de que necesitaba por todos los medios aprender a despegarme de la guardaespalda; me había acostumbrado a tenerla a mi lado, a verla todos los días y sentirme normal solo en su presencia. Era algo patético si me ponía a pensar en ello.

Entré minutos más tarde en el espacioso comedor para encontrarme a Leah concentrada en una tableta. Me senté en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior y la mujer solo así fue consciente de mi presencia.

—Me asustaste, cielos —dijo llevándose una mano al pecho. Una sonrisa bastante más animada de lo común le apareció en el rostro. Intenté no pensar que era porque su hermana no estaba conmigo.  
—No era mi intención —me disculpé. Señalé la pantalla rectangular en sus manos al decir lo siguiente—. ¿Trabajo?  
—Sí, estoy esperando la confirmación de un pedido. Es muy importante.  
—Imagino que también ultra secreto.

Se rio, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto algo adorable y la comida interrumpió su respuesta, haciendo a un lado la tableta. Por el poco tiempo en el que la estudié reconocí otra vez la semejanza con su hermana; la mandíbula poderosa, la piel pálida... la forma de los ojos y la boca. Todo indicaba que eran exactamente iguales, y sin embargo...

—¿Alguna vez probaste el burek?  
—¿El qué?  
—Parece que no —replicó enarcando una ceja, mi confusión seguro era graciosa—. Al menos no uno real. Esto, inténtalo.

Ella misma seleccionó una de las bandejas y me sirvió una porción. No se veía como el plato más exótico y especial del mundo, la verdad. Tenía el aspecto de una tarta y, efectivamente al probar, sabía más o menos como una. Por supuesto que las verduras y el queso al tocar mi boca fueron un millón de veces mejor que mis tartas congeladas de los martes.

—Es burek albanés. Mi mejor cocinera viene de allí y prepara platos exquisitos, mucho mejores que este.  
—Pues igual tienes que decirle que esto está de maravilla —dije al tragar. No era una novedad o gran descubrimiento para mi paladar pero vaya que lo disfrutaba.

Cuando Leah me sirvió vino su expresión cambió un poco.

—No estaba segura de si decirte o no esto —comenzó. Me miró a los ojos con fijeza y un poco de preocupación también—. Pero mi seguridad vio en las cámaras el mismo auto detenerse a la madrugada tres veces justo en la entrada.  
—¿Un auto?  
—No conozco tu estado actual pero me pareció que lo mejor era hacértelo saber. No suelen ocurrir cosas así por aquí y teniendo en cuenta lo que me dijiste... Kara, tienes que andar con cuidado si sales de aquí. No creo que sea seguro.

Me hizo falta un buen rato para procesar lo que acababa de decir. Y aún así, ni con el paso de los minutos, supe cómo reaccionar a la información.

—Lo siento tanto, Leah —dije al fin, haciendo que la empresaria alejara su plato. Pretendía hablar pero no la dejé—. No solo estoy poniendo en peligro tu vida pero también tu hogar. Sé que mereces una mejor explicación y me encantaría dártela pero...  
—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Lo sabes?  
—Sí, pero...  
—No tienes que preocuparte de lo que ocurra. Puedo ayudarte. Yo puedo hacer que nunca más vuelvas a estar en peligro, que solo vivas días buenos —agregó en un tono aterciopelado y apoyó su mano sobre la mía—. Confía en mí.  
—Leah...

Ella fue la que giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. En el marco y en todo su esplendor se encontraba Lena. Su expresión denotaba un serio aburrimiento y tenía aspecto de recién haber salido de la ducha. Su cabello mojado hacía ver su piel todavía más blanca.

Se sentó a mi lado, se inclinó hacia mí y casi pensé que me daría un beso en la mejilla. Y probablemente eso pensó su hermana pero no fue así.

Sentí su respiración caliente en mi oído, y el susurro solo para mí, al tiempo en el que Leah quitaba su mano de la mía.

—No confíes en el escorpión. Siempre te va a picar.

Se alejó con una sonrisa y la humedad de su cabello quedó presente en mi piel.

Volví a mi plato ignorando a las dos mujeres. El silencio de Leah era asfixiante y la facilidad de Lena para ponerse a comer sin sentirse fuera de lugar... pues de temer.

Había estado a punto de contarle todo a Leah. ¿Y por qué? No entendía qué había pasado por mi cabeza. Lo que menos deseaba era que más personas estuvieran involucradas y casi voy y meto la pata. La empresaria tenía su vida y sus problemas que atender, no necesitaba más.

Me repetí a mí misma que solo había sido el nerviosismo del momento causado por todo lo acontecido últimamente. Mantuve la idea durante el resto del almuerzo.

Leah se retiró con un saludo más formal de lo que acostumbraba. Recordándome antes que podía recorrer el resto de la casa si quería.

Por mi parte yo ya no tenía apetito. Había comido en abundancia con tal de no sentirme obligada a entablar una conversación, que yo me aseguraba, sería de lo más incómoda. Así que esperaba con paciencia a que Lena acabara su tercer plato de albóndigas.

—Me alegro de que tu apetito haya regresado —dije para romper el silencio, sosteniendo mi copa de vino y contemplando el candelabro que a ella tanto le había interesado la noche anterior. Era muy llamativo, eso seguro.  
—Recordé que teníamos que entrenar y para eso necesito energía.  
—¿Todavía quieres entrenar? —la guardaespaldas asintió sin mirarme.  
—Que estés al borde de la muerte no significa que todo esté perdido. Tienes que aprender a defenderte.

Volvió a mi mente lo que Leah me había dicho y traté, en serio intenté, que la misma información saliera de mi boca. Tenía que contarle que las posibilidades de que supieran donde estábamos, ya sea su ex o Hamilton, fuesen muy altas. Pero a mi cerebro no le pareció el momento justo, ni siquiera cuando terminó su comida y estuvo de pie un parpadeo después.

Me vi obligada a seguirla pese a las instrucciones que me había esforzado en grabar antes en mi mente. Bien. Preguntar en qué consistiría el entrenamiento no tenía nada de malo.

—Vas a intentar pegarme —anunció cuando cerré la puerta del cuarto a mis espaldas.  
—¿Pegarte a ti? ¿Por qué haría eso?  
—Sí, a mí. Pero no podrás, ese será tu inconveniente.   
—No quiero golpearte —repuse cruzándome de brazos—. Tiene que haber otro modo.  
—Solo así te puedo enseñar a moverte.

Una sonrisa muy poco inocente se instaló en su cara. No tiene manera de adivinar lo que estás pensando, Kara, relájate.

—Bien. Pero no podemos solo empezar a entrenar en cualquier parte. Hay demasiadas personas.  
—Tendrá que ser aquí —contestó mirando la habitación en su totalidad. No era pequeña, al contrario era muy adecuada si las cosas no se ponían muy agresivas. Porque eso sucede en los entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿no? La ojiverde tomó una chaqueta y antes de llegar a la puerta ya se la había colocado—. ¿En una hora está bien para ti?  
—¿Dentro de tan poco?  
—Tienes que empezar a conformarte con mis propuestas, mi querida Kara.

Si tan solo ella supiera mis razones...

Precisamente sesenta y dos minutos más tarde Lena regresó. En dónde había estado todo ese tiempo yo no lo sabía, pero tampoco es que le diera mucha importancia a dónde iba... Lo importante es que nuestro entrenamiento comenzaría y yo seguía igual de nerviosa que cuando quedé sola.

—¿Te quedaste ahí todo el tiempo que no estuve?  
—Miré televisión, ¿vale? No me apetecía salir.  
—No es que tengas muchos sitios a donde ir —indicó atándose el cabello. Me quedé sentada en la esquina de la cama, con ningún ánimo de acercarme a esa mujer tan capaz de conocer mis intenciones. Suspiré.  
—No es gracioso estar bajo amenaza.  
—Y por eso necesitas defenderte. Acércate, párate frente a mí.  
—¿Y si lo dejamos para otro día?  
—No seas infantil, Kara. Ven.

Entre exhalaciones de clara molestia y el paso desganado llegué a estar frente a ella. Se quitó la chaqueta y me pregunté cómo rayos iba a lograr tocar a una asesina experimentada.

—Vamos. Intenta pegarme.  
—Lena, no sé si esto...  
—Levanta las manos e imagina que soy el saco de boxeo que tanto te agradaba en el gimnasio.  
—¡Pero tú no eres un saco! —sonrió y rodeó con la mano uno de mis puños, bajándolo algunos centímetros. Con la otra mano también hizo algo parecido. Pero no podía prestarle mucha atención a sus movimientos cuando sus ojos eran así de atrayentes.  
—... entonces cuando vayas a moverte... ¿Kara, me estás escuchando?  
—Sí... Sí —entrecerró los ojos y soltó mis manos, sin alejarse.  
—Empecemos de nuevo. Trata de concentrarte —asentí, bajando la mirada para ordenar mis pensamientos—. Siempre tienes que mirar a tu oponente. En todo momento. Lo pierdes de vista y será tu peor error.

Inhalé una sola vez e hice lo que dijo. La miré directamente a los ojos y ella no dio lugar a ninguna emoción en aquel rostro inflexible.

—Dame lo mejor que tengas.

Como era de esperarse mi golpe fue pobre en exceso. No solo no le costó mucho esquivarlo, sino que careció también de fuerza, haciéndome quedar como una debilucha. Resoplé y dejé caer los brazos.

—Abre las piernas, no tan juntas —dijo acercándose otra vez—. Dobla un poco tus rodillas pero no demasiado.  
—No me tengo mucha esperanza, ¿sabes? No creo tener lo que hace falta.

Me pareció que se le escapaba una sonrisa pero al estar mirando mis piernas fue algo complicado de asegurar.

—Causarás más daño si eres inteligente. No necesariamente veloz. Así que ten varios ángulos en mente a la hora de atacar, mantén tu cuerpo ligero —se alejó y mi pecho se infló con una sensación distinta—. Inténtalo.

Nuevamente fallé pero a causa de un desvío de su antebrazo. Había interceptado mi mano y evitado muy fácil que llegara a tocarla. Tragué saliva debido a su mirada. ¿En qué estaba pensando ahora?

—No estuvo mal. Parece que todo tiene que ver con la posición.

Pareció reflexionar un instante hasta que volvió a acercarse y posó las manos en mis hombros. Así como así. Sus dedos largos estaban presionando despacio más de un sector.

—Relaja los hombros. Afloja tus brazos y usa tu peso. Vuelve a intentarlo.

Sus manos abandonaron mis hombros y salí del tonto embrujo, asintiendo. Dirigí mi puño hacia ella y por un segundo pensé que lo lograría, que tendría al fin la victoria que tanto anhelaba. Y otra vez pasó lo opuesto. Solo que no me esperaba lo que la asesina haría.

Lena fue lo suficientemente veloz como para detener el impacto, atrapar mi brazo y retenerme inmóvil. Todo en un segundo. Al estar ella detrás de mí con su brazo haciendo cierta presión en mi garganta yo no tenía escapatoria.

—¿Qué harías en este caso? —responder no fue difícil ya que apenas me tenía sujetada. Tranquilamente podría haberme alejado de ella en el momento en el que me atrapó. Pero costaba enormemente pensar con claridad en esa situación. Sentir todo su cuerpo pegado al mío ya era mucho que tolerar para hacerme olvidar varias cosas.

Mientras tanto seguí con las dos manos en aquel brazo sobre mi cuello.

Intenté safarme con algunas sacudidas pero Lena era muy buena en mantenerme quieta. Por lo que solo sirvió para frotarme contra su cuerpo.  
Busqué entonces utilizar mis piernas pero ella fue más rápida. Me leía tan bien que antes de poder intentarlo ya tenía una pierna cruzada con la mía. Me juré a mí misma que la corriente que me subió desde ese lugar no era más que una reacción normal. Poco común. Pero normal.

—Ya no tienes salida, estás muerta —susurró a centímetros de mi oído y mi respiración comenzó a ser irregular—. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Nadie vendrá a salvarte. Estás sola y no tienes escapatoria.

Su voz me dejó en un estado muy alejado de la realidad, como si flotara en un espacio muy suave. Al tiempo en el que una luz de encendía sobre mi cabeza. Ese era otro de sus dones; nublar mi mente y despejarla una fracción de segundo después.

Concentré la fuerza necesaria en mi codo y tiré el brazo hacia atrás. El efecto fue inmediato porque Lena se desestabilizó y el agarre se volvió flojo. Lo suficiente para poder escapar.

Cuando la ojiverde me miró, con clara sorpresa, pude al fin sonreír.

—Felicidades —dijo tocándose el estómago.  
—No te hice daño, ¿verdad?  
—No es nada grave —replicó. Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios y mi emoción no supo como calmarse—. ¿Lo ves? Sí tienes lo que hace falta.  
—Gracias.  
—Solo fue el principio, querida Kara, serás mucho mejor que eso.

Respiré hondo varias veces seguidas hasta que pude volver un poco a la normalidad. Lena estaba todavía en su lugar, pero la notaba diferente. Su modo de verme no era el de hace diez minutos atrás, concentrado e inalterable, ahora tenía en el rostro una mirada entretenida, mucho más relajada.

—¿Seguimos entonces? —dije después de tomar un par de sorbos de agua.

A la guardaespaldas sin dudas le gustó la idea.

* * *

Cada parte del cuerpo me dolía cuando me metí a la ducha.

Los últimos cuatro días había entrenado con Lena cada tarde sin excepción. Me enseñaba nuevas técnicas y la mejor ocasión para utilizarlas en un combate. También trataba de agudizar mis sentidos, cosa en la que no me iba muy bien ya que me reía muy seguido cuando debíamos estar en silencio y concentradas.

Las últimas cuatro tardes se me había hecho difícil moverme con facilidad. Y es que a pesar de lo que la asesina me sugería un serio descanso y demás, yo estaba muy interesada en mejorar mis pobres habilidades. Con el dolor como consecuencia y la constante falta de energías.

Después de la ducha tibia que me relajó los músculos volví a la habitación.

Al ver a Lena en la cama y con el cubo, no pude no pensar en las noches anteriores que habíamos compartido cuarto simplemente porque sí. Sin volverse raro o incómodo. Los almuerzos y la cena seguían siendo igual de tensos, aunque era claro que la guardaespaldas estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no dejar salir su disgusto cuando se trataba de su gemela.

—Necesitaba esa ducha —dije cayendo en la cama, con la bata rodeando mi cuerpo mojado y sintiendo un poco de sueño. ¿Era normal estar así después de un entrenamiento? Lena giró el cubo entre sus dedos y este cambió a un hermoso color verde agua—. ¿Cómo es que a ti no te duele nada?  
—Es la costumbre. Tampoco es que tus intentos de ataque hayan causado estragos en mí, ¿entiendes?  
—Un poco de apoyo no me vendría mal —repliqué cruzándome de brazos. Ella sonrió, me miró un instante, y continuó moviendo el cubo.  
—¿Necesitas mis palabras de aliento, cariño, para asestarme un golpe?  
—Cállate. Iré a cambiarme. Dijiste que hoy podríamos ir al banco.

Dejó caer el objeto en su regazo y me miró directamente.

—No. Tú mencionaste que iríamos. Yo sugerí que aún es posible que nos maten si ponemos un pie fuera de este sucio... De esta acogedora casa. Pero como disfrutas vivir al límite lo haremos de todas formas.  
—Sabía que no podías decirme que no. No puedes resistirte a mí.

Lo que sonó muy bien en mi mente salió bastante mal de mis labios. Más allá de la inalterable calma de Lena su sonrisa me dejó mucho a la imaginación, causando que me levantara de un salto y forzara mi más tranquila caminata a un lugar más... seguro donde cambiarme.

Media hora más tarde estaba tomando un jugo de manzana que con tanto esmero una mujer me había ofrecido, y sentada en la sala de estar esperando a que la guardaespaldas se dignara a bajar. Todavía no le hablaba sobre lo que había dicho Leah sobre el auto en la entrada, y es que no tenía intención de que el viaje se viera cancelado por un detallito menor. Era muy improbable que pasara algo.

En cuanto a la empresaria todo seguía muy normal. Me había invitado a ver su oficina en el piso inferior hace dos noches, una que poco utilizaba. Bebimos vino y conversamos sobre cosas de su negocio y mis mejores trabajos como reportera en los últimos meses (y que no eran muchos).

—Mi querida Kara, ¿me haces el honor de despegar tu trasero del sofá para poder partir? —casi derramo el contenido del vaso en el sofá al escucharla cerca de mi oído. Me llevé una mano al pecho mientras me levantaba y su risa me hizo fruncir el ceño.  
—Tienes que hacerte ver ese problema tuyo, no puedes ir por la vida asustando a la gente.

Cogió mi vaso y probó el jugo.

—Sabe como a... grandes cantidades de algún caro alucinógeno —comentó alzando una ceja. Puse los ojos en blanco y me volví hacia la puerta principal antes de que Lena fuera consciente de mi sonrisa.  
Los últimos días había hecho los comentarios más tontos sobre lo que consumíamos, pero no podía evitar reír por sus ocurrencias y ella lo sabía.

Al subirnos a su auto fue como volver a respirar aire puro. No por Leah y su casa, que bastante perfecta era, pero el encierro me había hecho odiar muy intensamente las cuatro paredes que hacían mi habitación. Pero yo no era la única. Ni bien las puertas se abrieron la asesina aceleró como si detrás nuestro vinieran corriendo cien copias de su hermana con antorchas y palas para hacernos volver.

—Y yo que pensaba que no extrañabas para nada el exterior.  
—Como te dije una vez... siempre estoy en movimiento.

Los siguientes minutos en silencio los disfruté en su totalidad. Extrañaba la adrenalina que salía de esa velocidad, como si el vehículo no estuviera más que deslizándose en el aire y no hubiera nada más alrededor. Tenía que admitir que la confianza hacia Lena en el volante no la sentía por nadie más. Y por eso me gustó tanto el corto viaje hasta el banco; podía divertirme sin preocuparme de morir trágicamente.

—¿Señorita Kara Danvers?  
—Esa soy yo —respondí, estrechando la mano de la mujer que se encargaría del trámite de mi cuenta. Lena sentada junto a mí, muy cómoda mirando el techo con la cabeza hacia atrás, actuaba igual que una niña de once años.

Me devolvió la mirada notando que la observaba y alzó las cejas. Reprimí otra de esas sonrisas que aparecían en mi rostro tan seguido el último tiempo. Definitivamente se veía como una niña.

—... verá que el proceso es muy sencillo, solo son unas cuantas firmas.  
—¿Y es todo? —quise saber, ella asintió y me pasó las hojas.

Tomé el bolígrafo nerviosa, ignorando la cifra que se informaba al principio y firmando rápidamente. Hice lo mismo con las demás, leyendo atentamente cada cosa y esperando no verme muy apurada. Al terminar, la rubia alta de ojos verdes me sonrió, revisando las firmas. Bien, eso era todo. Momento de irnos.

—Serán dieciséis millones trescientos mil noventa y cuatro dólares en su poder en las próximas veinticuatro horas, felicidades —dijo la mujer muy animada. Me la quedé viendo, solo por no ver a la asesina a mi derecha—. Esta es su tarjeta y su método de activación dentro del sobre.  
—¿Acabamos?  
—Es todo. Gracias por confiar en nuestro banco —le di más gracias y me puse de pie, no sin antes escuchar a Lena decir, muy suavemente.  
—Ten una bonita tarde.

Una vez fuera casi corrí hasta el interior del auto. Ya podía presentir a la asesina y sus tan inteligentes comentarios. Y para mi común suerte no tardó mucho.

—¿Algún día ibas a decirme que eres millonaria? —dijo entrando al Maserati. Al no obtener respuesta tampoco encendió el motor. Me concentré en el papel marrón del sobre mientras le respondía.  
—No lo soy.  
—Muchos considerarían ese monto tuyo una fortuna —replicó bajando la voz en la última palabra—. Disculpa si me sorprendo un poco.  
—Casi no toqué mi herencia desde que me fue otorgada. Así que solo... estaba por ahí.  
—¿No te importa el dinero?  
—Es algo básico, ¿no? Pero no me lo gané, me lo regalaron. No podría nunca gastar cantidades estrafalarias porque sí.

Al verla descubrí que me sonreía, y una parte bastante grande de mí se sonrojó.

—¿Qué?  
—¿Sabes a dónde podemos ir en nuestra pequeña escapada? Al cine.  
—¿Te refieres a ahora? —Lena encendió el motor, sacándonos de ahí en un parpadeo.  
—Ahora. Se estrenó una película de alienígenas que no me pienso perder. ¿O es que tienes algo más divertido que hacer?  
—La verdad que no —repuse sin despegar mis ojos de su perfil alegre—. Todo sea por los alienígenas.

Quince minutos más tarde entrabamos a la sala, cargando cantidades peligrosas de comida y un par de bebidas en los brazos. Yo tropecé algunas veces y casi suelto las palomitas en la cabeza de una mujer antes de llegar a mi asiento en el otro extremo de la fila.

Tuve la desgracia de recordar en ese momento mi suerte con los cines. Y no solo mi intento de escape de la primera vez me avergonzaba un poco. Nuestra última salida al cine se había vuelto el momento del antes y después en nuestra confusa relación. La forma en que Lena me había tocado no se borraba de mi mente, y ni siquiera con el paso de los días me dejaba de preguntar qué habría ocurrido si no nos hubieran interrumpido esa noche.

Inhalé, luego llené mi boca de palomitas y deposité ni atención en la película a punto de empezar. Que más que película era una pantalla oscura.  
¿Por qué tenía que pensar siempre en esas cosas? ¿Por qué no separaba de una vez los pensamientos imprudentes de los sanos? Era un serio tema preocupante.

—Te las vas a acabar antes de que empiece —advirtió Lena a mi lado. Bien. Era eso o me ahogaba en cualquier momento—. ¿Te sigue doliendo todo?  
—¿A qué viene eso?  
—No te escucho quejarte hace cincuenta minutos.  
—Me alegra que me prestes tanta atención, Lenita. Pero estoy bien, sobrevivo.

Retiré la vista de esa sonrisa idiota. ¿Por qué sonreía así? Odiaba su sonrisa perfecta y estúpida tanto como pensar en viejas situaciones. En las que por cierto ella también había estado.

Empezó la película y al cabo de unos minutos me noté relajar. Tenía efectos especiales muy buenos y ni hablar del ambiente. El entorno ya era una de mis cosas favoritas y ni siquiera iba media hora. Edificios destruidos, construcciones imponentes estallando por todas partes... Justo lo que me apasionaba en una película. Apocalipsis.

Escuché a Lena tomar de su soda cuando un rato después la escena cambió a otra más tranquila.

Ya no estaban por ninguna parte las explosiones ni las naves extraterrestres. Sino que dos mujeres, muy jóvenes y desnudas, se besaban con vehemencia en un cuarto poco iluminado. Después de mirar a mi alrededor y descubrir que no habían niños en la sala, me acerqué a Lena.

—¿Cuál dijiste que es la edad apropiada para esta película?  
—No te dije. Diecisiete años —un jadeo se escuchó en toda la sala y la ojiverde me miró, fingiendo inocencia.  
—Debí imaginarme cuando le cortaron todos los miembros a Josh.  
—Todo es por amor al arte, Kara, que no te espanten dos mujeres teniendo sexo.  
—No se trata de eso —objeté regresando a la escena. Sin duda era intensa, no peligrosamente explícita, pero intensa.

Si tan solo no hubiera pensado en el último cine que habíamos visitado...

—¿Necesitas agua? —preguntó la asesina una vez una de las protagonistas fue aplastada por los escombros. Pese al destino de la pobre muchacha, yo seguía teniendo problemas para mostrarme normal.  
—¿Qué? No... no. Gracias.  
—¿Otra cosa? —murmuró más bajo. Y yo busqué por todos los medios tranquilizar mi respiración. Si me estaba haciendo lo mismo que la última vez, juro que iba a... —. Porque yo iré a por un licuado. Se me antoja. Ahora regreso.

Asentí con la cabeza, mirando el lugar que había quedado vacío después de irse. Por mi propio bien aproveché para calmarme. Si tan fácil enloquecían mis hormonas...

Cuando algo frío hizo presión en mi cuello minutos después apenas reaccioné.

—Volviste muy rápido. ¿No había nadie?  
—Te gustaría mucho que ella volviera, ¿verdad? —la helada voz me alertó súbitamente pero no tuve las agallas para hacer nada—. Levántate sin movimientos bruscos. Ven, sal por aquí. Cuidado el escalón, tesoro.

El objeto se había retirado de mi cuello pero la mano de la mujer sujetaba muy fuerte mi brazo, haciéndome doler uno de los tantos lugares que el entrenamiento había amorotonado. Comencé a respirar con más dificultad, mirando a las personas más cerca de mí esperando a que alguien reaccionara. Pero no. Estaba totalmente por mi cuenta.

Cuando ví el cabello gris y blanco el miedo se sintió como una avalancha haciéndose paso en mi interior.

—Siento interrumpir tu película, yo también la estaba disfrutando, qué lástima.  
—Tú eres Blaise —me oí decir. Entre la poca luz percibí la sonrisa trémula destacar en su rostro—. Eres su ex.  
—Me preguntaba si después de nuestro encuentro mi amada Lena te hablaría sobre mí. Esa diosa griega nunca decepciona —su risa se sintió desagradable e incómoda de escuchar. Pero más intolerable era el arma en mi costado.

Blaise me hizo salir por una puerta lateral, empujándome hacia un pasillo sumido en la negrura. Al tanto que tropecé y mis piernas se quejaron por mi anterior dolor, la mujer volvió luego de asegurar la puerta y me arrastró hacia un brillo de luz muy por delante de nosotras.

¿Así iba a morir? ¿En las manos de una loca desalmada en un cine?

Nos detuvimos finalmente junto a un foco en la pared y Blaise me ató con una cuerda gruesa las muñecas. Después me tiró al suelo, junto a unas cajas vacías. No tenía ningún interés en ponerme a gritar cuando nadie me escucharía. El pasillo, muy extraño y oscuro vale destacar, no daba la sensación de que tuviera paredes muy finas. Estaba atrapada ahí y no me creía ni por un segundo que fuera a sobrevivir.  
Pero tampoco tenía mucho qué perder a esas alturas.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?  
—¿Por qué siempre dicen eso? —frunció el ceño y su expresión se convirtió en algo digno de cualquier villana—. Kara, estoy aquí para conversar.  
—¿Conversar? No soy la indicada para eso.  
—Quiero que me perdones por mi arrebato el otro día. No estuvo nada bien mi comportamiento. No suelo matar a la gente con un auto.  
—Está bien...  
—Me agrada hacerlo con las manos y sentir como la sangre caliente se pega a mis dedos, ¿comprendes de lo que te hablo?

No pude hacer más que negar con la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte?

Blaise sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Tú y yo tendremos una bonita conversación. De mujer a mujer, ¿te parece?


	22. Chapter 22

Las cuerdas apretaban dolorosamente y empezaban a quemar cuando Blaise las ajustó por segunda vez solo por el placer de verme quejarme.

Había recibido un corte serio en el labio a causa de un puñetazo, uno tan fuerte que la sangre seguía cayendo en forma de gotas al suelo. También respiraba con dolor. Después de que una patada me dejara sin aire, me había hecho un poco más pequeña en el suelo, incapaz de moverme ni de pensar muy bien en lo que Lena me había estado enseñado.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en ese momento? ¿Dónde estaría buscándome, si es que lo hacía?

—Vaya terrenos peligrosos en los que te has metido —dijo sacando un cuchillo de esos que a Lena tanto le gustaba llevar encima. Dio la impresión de que la hoja se tornó más oscura en sus ojos negros y perspicases, cuando preguntó curiosa—. ¿Cómo te acuestas con una asesina sin temer que te ponga una bala en el cráneo?  
—Tú no... no sabes nada.   
—No te ves ni un poquito atlética, parece que no has conocido dolor verdadero y ni siquiera aprendiste a rogar, ¿qué tipo de víctima no ruega? —Blaise me contemplaba desde la pared del frente, a poco más de un metro. El espacio no era muy grande para ponerse exigente pero me hubiera gustado un poco más de distancia lejos de esa lunática—. Lo que más curiosidad me da es saber qué ve ella en ti. Digo... Estás buena y eso. ¿Pero es todo? Es dudoso.  
—¿Para eso querías hablar? ¿Para saber cómo y con quién pasa el tiempo tu ex?

Dejó salir una bocanada de aire y su cabello se movió hacia todas partes al acercarse. Se inclinó, puso una rodilla en el suelo y el cuchillo en su mano acarició mi garganta.

—Estoy con ganas de ver qué hay dentro de ti y descubrir qué le resulta tan atrayente a mi amada Lena. Quizás y pueda aprender a dejar el pasado una vez esto termine.  
—Que termine entonces.  
—Que valiente.

La sonrisa de la asesina se fue desvaneciendo al escuchar un ruido de dónde habíamos venido. El pasillo no era largo así que la otra persona estaría aquí en segundos. Blaise podría haberme matado, eso estaba claro, tenía el tiempo y las habilidades, pero por alguna razón debía de servirle más estando viva. Porque no hizo más que dar un golpecito rápido con su índice en mi nariz e incorporarse y correr hacia la puerta a mi izquierda.

Tres respiraciones más tarde Lena estaba agachada a mi lado, con la expresión más conmocionada que le había visto jamás. Miró una sola vez la puerta por donde su ex se había ido, pero no dio señales de querer seguirla.

—Kara, lo siento tanto. ¿Estás bien? Te llevaré a un hospital.  
—No lo necesito, solo fueron un par de golpes —dije cerrando los ojos y apoyando la frente en su hombro. La luz del intenso foco me había molestado durante los últimos diez minutos con Blaise—. Era ella, tu... tu ex.  
—No debí dejarte sola, fue imprudente.  
—Querías tu licuado.

Acarició mi cabello y pude sentir su otro brazo rodearme la espalda. Era una agradable sensación. Ella me había ido a buscar al fin y al cabo.

—Tenía miedo de que fuera tarde.  
—¿Pensaste que iba a morir?  
—Sí. No me gustó para nada. Fue... aterrador —si tuviera las energías habría sonreído. Pero no podía. Mis emociones estaban en todas partes pero mi cansancio había trepado muy alto y el cuerpo entero me dolía como si un rinoceronte hubiera decidido echarse  una siesta encima de mí—. ¿Puedes levantarte? Te llevaré de regreso.  
—Gracias por encontrarme —musité poniéndome de pie aún con la cabeza en su hombro. Olía muy bien—. Me salvaste.  
—Soy tu guardaespaldas, ¿recuerdas? Es mi trabajo.

Perdí el sentido del equilibrio varias veces y poco supe lo que pasaba hasta que llegamos al auto. Sé que Lena me puso el cinturón con cuidado y que manejó a una velocidad moderada el trayecto de regreso. También supe que me llevó sin ayuda escaleras arriba y que me dejó con suavidad sobre la cama. No la escuché retirarse en los pocos minutos siguientes que me tardé en caer dormida. Pero, al despertar súbitamente horas más tarde, ella ya no estaba.

Me fui sentando en la espaciosa cama y me tardé un par de segundos más en acostumbrarme a la tensión en mi cabeza. Respiré despacio porque todavía dolía un poco hacerlo y me toqué las muñecas donde las sogas habían estado. Las líneas rojas ya no estaban tan marcadas.

Mis pies descalzos tocaron el suelo, la suave luz proveniente de la ventana me molestó el rostro y miré a mi alrededor para terminar de ubicarme.

Un timbre sonó en el piso inferior mientras yo salía de la habitación. Me llevé dos dedos al labio en un acto inconsciente, estaba hinchado, ardía, y el toque había provocado que algo de sangre saliera.  
Bajé de igual manera, sufriendo cada paso que daba hasta que llegué a sentarme en el comedor. Un hombre salió de la nada con una taza de té y pasteles minutos después, para mi silencioso asombro. No me miró a los ojos y no creí que se hubiera percatado de mi estado adolorido. Bien. Mejor que nadie supiera.

El reloj sobre una de las puertas marcaba exactamente las seis cuando Leah la atravesó. Me notó al instante, y yo casi deseé haber escapado de allí dos segundos antes. Por la mirada que se plantó en su rostro mi aspecto no debía de ser muy agradable. Fui bajando la taza de té que poco había tocado.

—¿Qué te pasó? —quiso saber en tanto estudiaba el resto del comedor. Al no ver a nadie más se acercó a paso rápido—. ¿Te golpearon?  
—Leah, estoy muy bien. Nada más me...  
—Escuché muchas mentiras durante toda mi vida, Kara, sé cuándo me están diciendo una. Por favor, dime la verdad.  
—Salí con Lena hoy, al cine... Alguien nos intentó robar —la empresaria junto las cejas y con ello su expresión se tornó peligrosa.

Miró el resto de mi cuerpo como si pudiera ver bajo la ropa alguna herida de importante seriedad. Y sin éxito. El labio era lo único que me dolía por sobre todo.

—Eso es terrible —dijo luego de un momento—. Terrible. No debiste salir sin protección en un momento así. El daño podría haber sido... Tú podrías estar...  
—Lena se encargó, no te preocupes. Solo tengo mucha mala suerte. Creo que lo heredé —mi intento de broma solo la hizo suspirar exasperada, aunque asintió.  
—¿Qué tal si te limpio esa herida? No luce bien.  
—No debes molestarte, Leah, estoy segura de que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.  
—No ahora —repuso con firmeza. Separándose de mí y viendo el reloj en la pared se quitó la chaqueta a juego de su traje—. Sígueme.

Leah ya caminaba cuando decidí hacerle caso. La alcancé con varias quejas de mi cuerpo y por suerte no tuve que subir las escaleras tan pronto. Estábamos yendo tan solo a su oficina. ¿Guardaba el kit de primeros auxilios en su oficina?

—Puedes sentarte en el sillón. O donde quieras —Leah caminó hasta detrás del escritorio, abrió un estante de vidrio y sacó algunas cosas. Me deslicé en el sofá verde oscuro junto a la chimenea encendida, el holograma daba a los troncos ardientes un aspecto muy real—. Dime qué sientes.  
—Solo duele un poco la boca.  
—No lo qué te duele. Lo que sientes —pese a que su voz era tan suave como la seda su tono sonaba imperioso. La exigencia no asomaba en sus ojos cuando se acercó, dejando las cosas en una mesa y frotándose las manos con alcohol—. ¿Qué pasa, Kara?  
—Están siendo malos días, no es... no es tan grave como parece —no me gustaba la sensación que me dejaba mentir de ese modo, pero decirle todo a Leah no era prudente.

La empresaria se arrodilló frente a mí, con esa ropa impecable y todo. Tenía las mangas de la camisa blanca hasta el codo y la palidez de su piel resaltaba.

—Hace muchos años yo también estaba teniendo malos días —comenzó en tanto separaba una gasa de las demás—. Muy malos. Todos muy oscuros. Me hubiera gustado que alguien se diera cuenta de mi estado, pero no fue así y al contrario de lo que esperé al principio nadie jamás me tendió una mano. Odio pensar que podrías estar pasando por la misma situación. No te lo mereces.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo estás segura de que no?  
—Confío en ti. Aunque tú no en mí.  
—Leah, no digas eso. Lo que pasa... lo que está pasando no es fácil de explicar. Confío en ti, estoy aquí ¿verdad? Lo siento, prometo que te contaré cada detalle cuando todo acabe. Pero no en este momento —dije chocando con mis palabras apresuradamente.

Esperó a que dejara de hablar para apoyar la tela en mi boca, con mucho cuidado y suavidad por lo que sentía muy poco la presión. Al retirar la gasa noté algo de sangre manchando el cuadrado blanco. Ella de pronto sonrió.

—Tan excesivamente hermosa, señorita Danvers —volvió a poner la tela sobre mi labio antes de que pudiera pensar en qué responder. No separó su mirada de la mía; me veía con algo tan extraño que no supe cómo reaccionar. ¿Acababa de decirme... ? —. Me gustaría que no te vieras envuelta en más peligros que atenten contra tu vida... Y que nadie más se atreva a dañarte otra vez. Lo he estado deseando desde que llegaste aquí, tan asustada e indefensa.

Incluso después de que retiró la tela no supe qué decir. Fue como si mi lengua estuviera enredada y mi boca sellada permanentemente. Leah no daba la impresión de necesitar oír una respuesta, solo parecía... muy centrada en sus pensamientos. En lo que decía.

Fue así como, perdida en su comportamiento y lo que apenas había dicho, no reaccioné cuando comenzó a incorporarse, deteniéndose un momento en mi rostro y apoyando los labios en la comisura de los míos, casi en mi mejilla.

Tan rápido como eso se separó de mí.

—La hinchazón seguro pasa pronto —indicó acomodando las mangas de su camisa, ya de camino a la puerta—. No estaré por la noche, pero cena lo que quieras. Buenas tardes, Kara.  
—Gracias, Leah.

Asintió con una sonrisa pasada en lo amable y se fue. Yo me quedé en su oficina un largo rato, buscando entender el significado de todo aquello y fallando miserablemente. Las palabras... el contacto de sus labios.

Era algo que no había creído posible al conocerla por primera vez.

No mucho después me encontraba en el jardín, sentada en un banco junto a las lilas cuando Lena apareció. Vestía como siempre, con la excepción de que su blusa era de un azul claro en vez de negro. El cabello atado en una cola le daba el aspecto calculador y frío que solía tener al interactuar con alguien más. Pero ya no conmigo. Media sonrisa ya le estaba cambiando la expresión.

—¿Amante de las flores?  
—No. Pero es un sitio muy bueno para pensar.  
—Tu boca se ve mejor —dijo sentándose a mi lado. Evité verla directamente a los ojos; no tenía ningún interés en que notara que ocurría algo raro -más raro que los sucesos del día-.  
—¿Tienes más ex novias de esa calibre sueltas por ahí?  
—No. Solamente viví algo concreto con ella —afirmó. Volvió a mi mente la oscuridad de ese pasillo y lo fácil que había sido para Blaise secuestrarme. Ni siquiera recordaba del todo la corta conversación. Solo los golpes. Seguramente dejé notar mis aflicciones porque Lena habló de nuevo—. Siento no haber estado ahí a tiempo y que pasaras por eso. Me dejé llevar por lo bien que estaba saliendo todo, perdí la concentración y...  
—Escucha, te tienes que dejar de lamentar por lo que ya pasó. Esa mujer... Está claro que no maneja el mejor estado mental, pero solo fueron unos pocos puñetazos y cosas sin sentido.

Al mirarla Lena tenía los ojos puestos en mí. Ojos muy confundidos.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?  
—Quiso saber... Me preguntó qué veías en mí —dije forzando a mi mente para que recordara más detalles. Pese al calor en mis mejillas que la noche ocultaba me ví obligada a continuar—. Ella cree que estamos juntas. Que me... me acuesto contigo. Ese tipo de cosas. Lo dejó bastante en claro. Me golpeó cuando lo negué.

Me froté nerviosa la muñeca. El rostro de la guardaespaldas ya era totalmente inaccesible. Sus ojos verdes no estaban más viéndome, ni su cuerpo tan relajado como un momento atrás. Muy a pesar de que a simple vista seguía siendo la misma, me había acostumbrado durante semanas a los cambios en su comportamiento; al modo en que su porte se volvía firme o tranquilo, y la cara calmada y risueña nada más que una máscara de hielo.

—Estuve fuera hoy buscándola. Sé bien que tiene la casa muy vigilada pero la cobarde no se atrevió a buscarme. Sabe lo que le haré cuando la encuentre —murmuró sin moverse—. Sabe lo que le pasa a aquel que me provoca. Ella lo sabe.  
—¿Podemos pensar en esto por un momento? Confío en ti, cielos, créeme que confío en tus habilidades. Pero tú misma dijiste que ella...  
—Es más despiadada que yo y carece de principios, pero no la hace mejor. Cuando la encuentre... —apretó los labios y de su boca no salió nada más. Supuse que creía que era lo mejor no comentarme los exactos detalles.

Era cierto que el jardín poseía una calma de envidiar y relajaba la mente, pero ver las estrellas no hizo más que provocarme una gran sensación de nostalgia. ¿Cómo había llegado a vivir de ese modo? En un hogar que no era el mío, con personas queriendo matarme y una asesina a sueldo como amiga. No lo entendía.

—¿En serio te preocupó no encontrarme viva? —pregunté para deshacerme del silencio. Lena fue alzando la cabeza como si le sorprendiera que trajera el tema a colación. O como si le extrañara seriamente lo que implicaba.  
—Hizo que me sintiera diferente no verte en la sala, ni encontrarte afuera. Fue la primera vez que me sentí como si las paredes se estuvieran cerrando a mi alrededor. Es tonto, suena tonto.  
—No es así, Lena —susurré buscando esa mirada cálida que necesitaba. Ya no existía nada de la dureza anterior—. Eres humana, ¿recuerdas? El miedo es normal, te recuerda que aún existen cosas que te pueden hacer daño.  
—Nada puede hacerme daño —replicó confundida y su voz vaciló. Asentí lentamente pero no porque estuviera de acuerdo.

Su manera de ser me recordaba bastante a mí misma. Negaba hasta lo más obvio con tal de no mostrarse débil. Y entonces yo también lo entendí.

Observé una última vez el cielo y las estrellas que tantas noches me habían regalado una gota de optimismo y esperanza. Inhalé el aroma a flores, exhalé para calmarme, y no pensé en nada al volverme hacia Lena.

Mi mano derecha buscó su cuello y en un instante la atraje hacia mí, hacia mi boca. No le hice ningún caso al ligero ardor de mi labio herido, o las explosiones en cadena que se desarrollaron en mi pecho. Solo fue un toque simple de mis labios y los suyos, sin ir más allá, pero igual de abrasador que los otros que habíamos compartido.

Segundos pasaron hasta que me alejé unos pocos centímetros. La asesina parpadeó, cerró la boca y la volvió a abrir para decir algo pero negué con la cabeza. Lo suave del beso seguía muy claro en mi mente cuando dije:

—Gracias por salvarme.

Lena no se movió, no respiró ni habló. Y yo tampoco dije otra cosa. Lo único que hice fue levantarme del banco y volver por el camino lleno de flores a la casa, sin prestarle atención a la emoción en mi estómago o el temblor en cada espacio de mi cuerpo.

* * *

 

Cené un sándwich junto a la mesa de la cocina en silencio. Apenas los empleados de Leah me vieron entrar salieron disparados en todas direcciones, dejándome sola en la quietud de ese lugar. Una vez comí subí a refrescarme, me cambié de ropa y me senté en la cama a ver televisión. Aún sola.

La había besado y la sensación no quería abandonarme. Seguía notando la presión de tantas emociones en mi piel, buscando más de ese momento que no tenía derecho a alargar. ¿Estuvo mal besarla? Tal vez. ¿Me arrepentía? No, en lo absoluto. Para ser alguien a quien en toda su vida las dudas habían influido, me sentía bastante segura por mi arrebato de valentía.

Había querido besarla y así lo hice, sin más preámbulos.

Apagué el televisor un poco más tarde y la habitación quedó casi a oscuras. El cubo brillaba de a ratos en el lado de Lena pero no me atreví a tomarlo. Al menos no cuando la puerta se abrió y tuve que actuar dormida. Claro que ella se daba cuenta de todo, pero no estaba con las ganas de verla a la cara, así que pretendí estar en un sueño profundo.

Escuché un leve ruido, por una fracción de segundo atisbé su figura al quitarse la ropa en la oscuridad y después la sentí meterse en la cama. Una cosa que no había tenido en consideración al besarla era que Lena dormía conmigo. Y vaya detalle se me había escapado en aquel momento.

La asesina se removió unas cuantas veces y a mí ya me estaba costando mantenerme quieta. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil dormirse?

—Kara, ¿quién fue tu primero beso?

Mantuve mi protesta interna para mí misma. Por supuesto que sabía que estaba despierta. Esperé un poco sin embargo, como para no sentirme tan desesperada al hablar.

—Un chico en la secundaria—contesté sin voltearme.  
—¿Y estuvo bien?  
— No. Fue torpe.  
—¿Cuál se sintió mejor?  
—El segundo chico al que besé—murmuré sencillamente.  
—¿Y el beso que sí estuvo muy bien?  
—Con una amiga en su habitación.

Su silencio se prolongó durante tanto que no tuve más remedio que voltearme. Estaba con el cubo brillando en su pecho, lo que le daba una tenue luz a su rostro mientras miraba el techo.

—¿Por qué preguntas?  
—Simple curiosidad—replicó. Su pecho se elevó al respirar hondo y el cubo se volvió plateado—. ¿Te gusta besarme?  
—¿Qué dices?—solté sonrojada. Tenía que estar jugando conmigo. La había besado y más de una vez, no podía estar preguntando eso cuando era la cosa más obvia de todas.    
—Eso. ¿Te gusta? ¿Lo disfrutas?  
—Lena, cielos —le espeté y ella acabó por mirarme. La luz plateada del cubo le iluminaba los ojos curiosos cuando me incorporé hasta sentarme—, claro que me gusta. Es lo único en lo que he estado pensando.  
—No te agradan las reglas por lo que veo.

A pesar del comentario una sonrisa leve se dibujó en su cara. Negó con la cabeza, no dijimos nada más y la escuché farfullar maldiciones repentinamente.

—Eres imposible, Kara.  
—¿Por qué?  
—No se supone que debas ir besando por ahí a una asesina a sueldo.  
—Besé a mi guardaespaldas —le corregí y automáticamente me miró, aunque no supe si con desespero o ironía—. La asesina está de vacaciones por el momento.  
—La asesina puede volver en cualquier segundo.  
—¿Y ahora? ¿En este preciso instante? —la ví tensar la mandíbula y poner los ojos de vuelta en el techo.

Descubrí que el corazón me estaba latiendo desbocado por la necesidad que me generaba tenerla tan cerca.  
No supe si era algo bueno o malo cuando se fue levantando y el cubo cayó de su pecho hasta quedar en medio de nosotras. El color verde oscuro del objeto nos envolvió a las dos, y ni siquiera esa expresión impenetrable que ofrecía me hizo plantear alejarme.

—¿No me tienes miedo? —la pregunta sonó más como una afirmación.  
—No.  
—¿No te preocupa estar aquí? ¿Compartir la cama conmigo? —su tono fue cambiando a través de las palabras... Se volvió más profundo.  
—Es lo contrario, te aseguro...  
—¿Y si me acerco seguirías sin preocuparte?  
—Podrías hacer la prueba.

Su mirada se transformó lentamente. Muy despacio se fue el cuestionamiento de su cara y se deshizo de la máscara inexpresiva, hasta que solo quedó la Lena transparente que había aprendido a conocer. Una Lena que en ese momento parecía de todo menos calmada.

Entonces todo pasó de repente.

Su cuerpo se volvió hacia mí, ella misma alejó las sábanas y estuvo encima de mi cintura en menos de un segundo. Besándome. Escapó un jadeo desde lo más oscuro de mí, pero no estuve segura si tenía que ver con el calor que estaba sintiendo o el ardor en mi labio.

No me importó demasiado.

Su boca se entreabrió y sentí su lengua explorar la mía. Insistente pero gentil. Como la recordaba. Yo ya no podía quedarme en mi lugar e ignorar mis propias emociones, así que me liberé del todo y pasé mis manos por toda su espalda, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia mí y profundizando el beso.

Sentirla tan cerca, besarla de esa manera sin ataduras... Era un placer que no quería volver a olvidar.

Cuando sonrió sobre mi boca accedí separarme unos centímetros. La miré extrañada.

—¿Qué?  
—No puedo contra ti.  
—¿Cómo es posible, mi querida guardaespaldas? —dije sin soltar el agarre de mis brazos a su alrededor. Lena puso los ojos en blanco y me dio un solo beso en el cuello.  
—No me resisto a ti. No soy buena en eso. Creía que sí —indicó respirando despacio y mirándome la boca—, pero mis cálculos fallaron terriblemente.  
—¿Qué pasará con tus reglas?  
—Si aceptas puedes ser la excepción a todas ellas.

En el pecho el corazón me saltó emocionado. No podía creerme que semejante mujer me estuviera diciendo eso. Que me viera de ese modo tan peculiar y tranquilo, pero hambriento, como si no tuviera ninguna importancia lo demás.

—Lena.  
—Dime.  
—Sospecho que me gustas.  
—¿Hace cuánto tienes ese asunto en mente? —quiso saber, muy animada.  
—Verás... No lo sé... Puede que desde hace varias semanas.  
—No fuiste muy obvia que digamos —repuso moviéndose un poco, logrando que ansiara un rato más ese movimiento en mis caderas—. También me gustas. Desde hace tiempo.  
—¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien como yo?  
—Me divierto contigo, disfruto quedándome a tu lado —murmuró no viéndome del todo—. No me tienes miedo y todavía me quieres aquí. Eres importante para mí, Kara, mucho.

Fui yo quien se acercó y la besó. Se sintió más suave... Fue más lento. Cerré los ojos y decenas de posibilidades pasaron por mi cabeza; decenas de momentos como ese que no quería dejar escapar. ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a los delirios que tenía ganas de cumplir? ¿Sería demasiado?

Nos alejamos para respirar y el dolor en mi boca fue un poco más insistente. Lena acercó su dedo índice y con mucho cuidado lo pasó por mi labio lastimado, miró un momento la mancha rojiza sobre su propia piel y antes de ponerlo a consideración lamió su dedo. Ahogué un gemido.

Se alejó de mis caderas hasta su lugar y yo traté de imaginar que lo que sentía dentro no era para nada calentura. Solo... otra cosa. Claro.

—No queremos que tu boca sufra más daños —sentenció volviendo a acostarse.  
—¿De verdad planeas dormir después de tan enorme confesión? —se apoyó en su codo para verme, con una sonrisa que dejaba cientos de cosas a la imaginación.  
—Admito que tu sangre no sabe mal pero, ¿de casualidad te interesa el sadomasoquismo? No podemos tener sexo mientras tu labio se desangra en mi boca, por muy caliente que eso sea.  
—¿Quién dijo nada de... ? Espera, qué...  
—Deja de quejarte y ven aquí.  
—¿Ahí?

Se acababa de quitar la camiseta y el brasier deportivo tenía un atractivo fatal. Me molestó otro poco el labio, inquieto y aún más ardiente. Pero acepté. Quité el cubo de en medio y su cuerpo me dio la bienvenida. Se sentía muy bien, de hecho, su piel llamaba a tocarla.

Me abrazó y yo apoyé mi rostro cerca de su hombro. Lo que no fue muy acertado ya que la vista de sus pechos era todo lo que tenía en frente.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó después de un minuto en el que había olvidado respirar.  
—Sí... Sí, por supuesto.  
—Tu piel se siente caliente.  
—Estoy bien.  
—Tu voz tampoco suena muy normal.  
—Debe ser el sueño —respondí cerrando los puños. De pronto se me antojaba tocarla. Sentirla un poco más.  
—Kara.  
—¿Mmm?  
—Nunca dejé a nadie acercarse de esta manera.  
—¿No?  
—No —replicó. Y una sonrisa peligrosa le bailó en los labios al mirarla—. Pero algo me dice que tú quieres más.   
—Lena, yo no...  
—No hay necesidad de fingir. Dime, cariño, ¿qué quieres de mí?

Su brazo comenzó a acariciar mi espalda delicadamente, demasiado despacio para mantenerme cuerda. Duró otro poco así, hasta que bajó mucho más y apretó. Contuve la respiración con tal de no jadear. Ella entonces acarició el sector que había estado tocando.

—¿Qué quieres, Kara? Dime qué deseas.  
—Te deseo a ti, Lena.

Moví unos centímetros la cabeza y su cuello estaba libre para mí. Lo besé. Lo mordí con lentitud y volví a besarlo. Su piel blanca seguramente iba a contrastar bastante con las marcas que tendría.

Me dejó más espacio para que probara su cuello y me quedara un buen rato por allí. No supe con seguridad si ella pudo preveer lo que seguiría. Por muy alterada que me encontraba había ganado algo: una dosis de valentía que solo con ella salía a la superficie. Así que hice uso de ella y coloqué mi mano sobre su estómago.

La reacción fue inmediata. Lena buscó mis ojos y bajo las sábanas mi mano sintió las viejas cicatrices, también la dureza de su piel. No estaba del todo segura de lo que quería; si volver a sus labios o besar su piel marcada por las heridas. No hice ninguna de las dos. Solo me quedé quieta.

—¿Eso quieres? —susurró, tan dulcemente que mis interiores se derritieron. Asentí una sola vez, flotando en los crueles deseos que ahora estaban por todas partes.

Su otra mano se unió a la mía debajo de las frazadas. Ella siguió viéndome, de a ratos mi boca y otra vez mis ojos. Hasta que empujó mi mano hacia abajo, hasta el borde de su ropa interior que era todo lo que llevaba. Mi sorpresa debió de ser obvia.

—Hazlo —murmuró—. Haz lo que quieras.  
—¿Lo que quiera?

Acercó mi mano aún más como respuesta.

Me quedé sobre la tela, justo en su intimidad. Por un par de minutos moví mis dedos de lado a lado, sin ninguna prisa y disfrutando la manera en que la humedad traspasaba esa única barrera. Era una sensación de otro planeta tocarla así, y escuchar su respiración volverse más y más entrecortada era pura música para mis oídos.

Besé su cuello y sentí sus latidos. Entonces, cuando estuvo tan mojada que no pude aguantarlo más, metí bajo su ropa interior la mano y Lena, que había tratado de ser muy silenciosa, gimió.

Fue de lo más sorprendente sentirla así. Pero seguí con lo mío. Toqué cada parte de su interior sacándole varios suspiros y luego me entretuve en el lugar más sensible. Era resbaladizo y caliente y latía en mis dedos con insistencia. Lo que solo hacía que quisiera ponerme entre sus piernas y beber de ella el resto de la noche.

—Me voy a... Ah, Kara.

Cerró los ojos y su boca se entreabrió cuando aceleré los movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris. Era el mismísimo paraíso. La sensación latente contra mi mano, toda esa humedad y sus gemidos suaves me volvían completamente loca. Su cuerpo entero me enloquecía.

Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y escaparon de su boca una serie de suspiros y jadeos incontrolables que resonaron en toda la habitación. Se derrumbó al fin, envuelta en temblores y sudor.

Me sentía yo la única avergonzada cuando retiré la mano y me separé de ella para darle su tiempo. Lena respiraba pausadamente mientras yo pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer y lo surrealista que era tocarla como lo había hecho. A ella. A alguien tan... inalcanzable.

—Kara...  
—¿Sabes? El silencio no hace daño, no hay que... —me interrumpió la sensación de sus labios en los míos de repente.

No duró mucho pero bastó para quitarme el poco aire que poseía. Me observó un instante, miró mi boca de nuevo y sentí que era necesario decir algo.

—Lo que hice... No tienes que hacerlo, Lena —murmuré nerviosa. Ni siquiera yo estaba segura de mis palabras, temía arruinarlo.  
—¿Hacer qué?  
—Entiendes lo que quiero decir.  
—¿Estás diciendo que después de esto no quieres que te lo devuelva? —una parte de ella sonó irónica, como si creyera que bromeaba. Al no contestar su expresión cambió a una más suave—. ¿Por qué?  
—No estoy segura de si quiero que algo... Que ocurra lo que quiero que ocurra aquí. En esta casa.

Lena asintió lentamente, inhaló y se pasó una mano por el cabello. La luz azul del cubo era intensa detrás nuestro, haciendo que viera sus hermosos rasgos a la perfección.

—Nada serio tiene que pasar entre nosotras, Lena —comencé, estudiando mis manos—. Me gustas, me encanta besarte, pero no es necesario que hayan más complicaciones ¿cierto? Somos adultas. Tú me has dicho que no te interesan ese tipo de relaciones y a mí tampoco me importa estar en una. Menos ahora con todo lo que está pasando con Hamilton.

La miré aparentando estar muy segura de lo que acababa de decir. Lena no dejaba a la vista ninguna expresión en específico, se había encerrado dentro de una burbuja de calma; no era letal pero tampoco mostraba demasiado.

—Las amistades con derecho siempre son divertidas. Al menos eso dicen, ¿no? —dijo un minuto más tarde. Algo en aquello no me convenció pero la noté sincera.  
—Procura no enamorarte de mí —señalé aguantando una risa. Lena sonrió un poco, se acercó y plantó un beso en mis labios. El acto me hizo vibrar el cuerpo.  
—Eso jamás, cariño.

Nos miramos a los ojos y casi estuve segura de que ella también entendía mi necesidad de besarla durante más tiempo. Pero se levantó y rápidamente se puso una camiseta.

—Voy a buscar helado.  
—¿No tienes sueño?  
—Ya no. Tengo ganas de una película, ¿quieres?  
—Estaría bien por mí —accedí esbozando media sonrisa—. De frutilla, por favor.  
—Enseguida, mi lady.

Hizo una tonta reverencia y desapareció.

Durante los cinco minutos en los que no estuvo me quedé pensando en lo acontecido en esa cama. Los besos, como me había atrevido a tocarla y como ella me lo había permitido. Aún no me lo creía y no sabía cómo procesarlo tampoco.

¿Amigas con derecho? Más increíble aún.

Al Lena regresar encendimos la televisión y llegamos a comenzar una película de acción donde muchos hombres intentaban matar a un asesino a sueldo. Resultaba muy graciosa ver la reacción de Lena frente a ciertas cosas.

—Nadie hace eso —dijo con la cuchara a mitad de camino de su boca. Llevaba así medio minuto a causa de la pelea en pantalla—. Tuvo tres posibilidades de desarmarlo.  
—No todos tienen tus gloriosas habilidades.  
—Pueden al menos aparentar saber pelear —indicó frunciendo el ceño. Acabé por robarle la última cucharada de helado y solo así volvió en sí—. Oye.  
—Lo siento, no hay más.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a la pantalla. Aproveché para darle un par de besos fríos en el cuello. Su piel era muy suave y olía exquisitamente. Era adictiva, y más todavía como ella hacía de cuenta que no era gran cosa.

—¿Tienes un fetiche con los cuellos?  
—Me gusta el tuyo. Huele bien —tragó y sonreí bajo su mandíbula, dejándole un último beso justo allí antes de recostarme en mi lado.

Para haber sido yo quien había implementado eso de no dejarla hacerme nada era bastante idiota. ¿Y qué si no era el lugar correcto? ¿Y qué si su hermana dormía varias habitaciones más allá? Una parte de mí aseguraba que tan solo era la necesidad de comodidad... De estar solas. Y otra, muy silenciosamente, sugería que si Lena me volvía a tocar olvidaría por completo toda regla y caería como mosca en sus manos. Cobarde.

Era tonto el miedo a la incertidumbre, pero mientras no supiera manejarlo no tendría más remedio que reprimir mis instintos más salvajes.

Con las cosas pasando de a poco nada malo podía salir mal, ¿verdad?

Me dejé llevar por la somnolencia y la paz que reinaba dentro mío. Me acurruqué en mi pequeño espacio mientras escuchaba los disparos y autos acelerando provenientes del televisor. Me fui durmiendo consciente de que mientras Lena estuviera cerca nada malo pasaría.


	23. Chapter 23

_Maybe I_ _should_ _have_ _noticed_   
_that I'm not the_ _only_ _one._   
  


La mañana siguiente me la había imaginado menos intensa.

Lena terminaba de ducharse mientras yo leía en la cama un par de archivos sobre Hamilton. Detalles que buscaba recordar sobre los hospitales que había destruido. Leer las crueldades de ese hombre siempre ayudaba a mantener mis propósitos claros y a no darme por vencida, ni siquiera con matones permanentemente tras de mí.

La ojiverde entró a la habitación completamente vestida, pero no pude evitar el cosquilleo en mi centro al verla. La ropa ajustada, el cabello mojado y los labios que hace varias horas no besaba eran una mezcla terrible para mis hormonas.

Contuve mi suspiro y seguí con la lectura incluso cuando se sentó a mi lado.

—¿No leíste eso unas diez veces ya?  
—No está de mal refrescar mi memoria otro poco. Son demasiados detalles.  
—¿Piensas contratar un abogado pronto? —inquirió apoyando las palmas en el colchón. La esencia de la crema de enjuague me llenaba las fosas nasales, hacía que quisiera tocar su cabello.  
—Con lo que ocurre no sé si sea lo mejor poner en riesgo a otra persona, pero sí, se supone que debo encontrar uno.  
—Te ayudaré con eso más tarde, ¿quieres?

Asentí, cerré la carpeta y bajamos finalmente a desayunar.

El ambiente no fue nada agradable apenas entramos.

Leah por supuesto me saludó, fue muy amable como siempre. Lo malo del momento ocurrió al Lena sentarse a mi lado. Había olvidado por completo algunas cuestiones y la principal era el par de marcas en su cuello pálido. Quedaban totalmente a la vista.

Cuando miré a su gemela esta estaba observando lo mismo con una fijeza gélida. ¿Por qué Lena no se inmutaba para nada? Solo estaba interesada en la manteca que untaba en su tostada.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —pregunté para desviar su atención. Leah fue sonriendo de a poco, llevándose la taza de café a la boca sin mirarme.  
—Voy a adquirir una nueva compañía esta tarde.  
—¿Otra? Vaya, eso debe de ser genial.  
—Si no pienso en los veintidós millones de dólares que gasté por el proyecto completo, sí —indicó mordiendo un pedacito de pan integral.

Habría jurado que Lena sonreía a mi derecha, pero me esforcé por no verla.

—Es... una gran cantidad. De todos modos felicidades —asintió, demasiado cortés hasta para ella misma.

Lena se inclinó un poco sobre mí para alcanzar una bandeja con pasteles, apoyando momentáneamente la mano en mi rodilla. El toque me dejó algo atontada y de paso sonrojada, pero hice un esfuerzo extra en ubicar mis emociones en esa mesa y no mostrar reacción.

En el segundo en que acerqué la taza a mi boca la empresaria rompió el silencio con un tono pasado en lo sereno.

—Me informaron que esta madrugada el mismo auto de la otra vez estuvo dando vueltas en la entrada. Nadie salió ni se quedó en la puerta como antes, pero es preocupante. Tenía que volver a informarte frente a estos últimos... acontecimientos que has estado viviendo —dijo señalando mi labio—. Contraté seguridad extra sin embargo. No me agrada nada que desconocidos ronden en mi casa.

Aunque Leah no aguardaba una respuesta su mirada complaciente me preocupaba. ¿Qué podía decirle en ese instante? Le había ocultado eso a Lena y no había encontrado el momento adecuado para hacérselo saber. Y ya era tarde.

La empresaria se disculpó cuando tuvo que atender el teléfono, alejándose hasta el pasillo que dirigía al patio.

Lena había dejado de comer y no hacía ni el más mínimo ruido o movimiento.

Cuando encontré las agallas de mirarla ella no se mostró particularmente serena. Casi que volví a sentir algunos dolores en el cuerpo que se habían esfumado por la noche.

—Lena...  
—¿Me ocultas cosas ahora?  
—No. No... es así.  
—¿Ella miente?  
—No. Lena, quería decirte antes pero...  
—¿Estás diciendo que sabías que alguien está al tanto de dónde estamos y decidiste salir de todas formas? ¿No consideraste hacerme saber ese pequeño detalle?  
—Tenía que hacerlo, Lena, por favor no... No puedo solo quedarme encerrada todo el día. Tú no me habrías... —ella levantó una ceja cuando cerré la boca. Esperó a que acabara pero al no hacerlo sus ojos se tornaron aún más duros sobre mí.  
—De verdad... realmente piensas que sería ese tipo de imbécil que te encerraría en contra de tu voluntad —se detuvo, tal vez recordando otras cosas. Una sonrisa llena de lamentaciones se hizo paso en su rostro—. No empezamos de la mejor manera, lo sé. Sé lo que hice, pero no te conocía, Kara. No podía dejarte ir y correr el riesgo de que fueras a la policía. Fue idiota y lo lamento, pero de eso ha pasado tiempo. Si tan solo me hubieras dicho la estúpida verdad no habrías corrido ese peligro al salir. Habría estado alerta, no... Blaise no habría llegado a ti.

Exhaló y yo ya no supe lo que sentía.

 —Fue un error, Lena, pero no tenía la intención de ocultarlo. No tenía otra...  
—Te di la posibilidad de recuperar tu libertad por un mediano costo. Solo unos días lejos de esta ciudad y podrías haber vuelto de manera anónima, sin que nadie te siguiera. Eso era lo que podía ofrecerte y preferiste este lugar.  
—Fuiste tú quien dijo que no sabía qué haríamos, que no estabas...  
—Podrías haber confiado en mí para variar —me interrumpió, con una quietud asesina y la expresión más impenetrable—. Pero te divierte más ocultar lo que verdaderamente importa.

Se levantó y la silla se arrastró con fuerza. Ya no tenía apetito, ni siquiera toleraba oler la comida sobre la mesa.

—¿Te vas a ir otra vez? ¿De nuevo te encierras en ese enojo estúpido?  
—¿Qué te importa a ti? —me espetó deteniéndose. Su calma iba y volvía en rabia contenida—. Tenías lo que querías anoche, ¿no es cierto? No te gusto. Solo tenías ganas de jugar un rato y viste la oportunidad. La tomaste con gusto y una vez estuviste satisfecha, al tenerme y aburrirte... te pusiste en evidencia al excusar que era la casa lo que nos impedía... hacer algo. Que tonto de mi parte.  
—¿De qué... ? ¿A qué viene eso?

Era tanto su enojo que la ira la percibía en todas sus extremidades. Fruncí el entrecejo, poniéndome de pie con la poca estabilidad que me quedaba. No podía estar hablando en serio.

—¿Eso querías? ¿Jugar con una asesina? ¿Querías refrescar la sensación en tu mente? —la voz se le iba volviendo más y más cruel, más molesta.  
—No puedes de verdad creer que estaba jugando. Lena... mierda. Te dije que me gustas, ¿qué de eso sonó a mentira?  
—¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si no soy la única Luthor a la que besas? —media sonrisa se le instaló en la boca al verme reaccionar. Era una sonrisa que con total tranquilidad podría ser la visión final de cualquiera de sus torturadas víctimas.  
—No digas estupideces.  
—¿Recuerdas la tarde de ayer? ¿Antes del jardín y tu espléndido beso? Estuviste antes en su oficina, ¿no es así? Fue tan romántico de ver, debí fotografiar el momento.  
—¿Qué hacías tú... ? Lena, no es lo que pareció. No fue un beso. No lo fue para mí.  
—Leah estaba siendo muy amable, lo entiendo. Ella siempre es así de agradable.  
—¿Si crees que algo con ella sucedió porque aceptaste todo lo que pasó entre nosotras luego?  
—Cuando me besaste consideré la graciosa idea de que me estabas eligiendo a mí. Fue un error y algo en lo que debo trabajar, me temo.

Suspiró con exageración y al dar la impresión de que se iba a ir me apresuré a hablar, acercándome.

—No siento nada por ella, tienes que creerme.  
—Ah, por supuesto que te creo, pero no es algo que me importe. Tú y yo no tenemos nada ¿recuerdas? —replicó con un gesto dulce que no me tragué—. Pero dime antes, acerca del beso en el jardín... ¿Por qué fue eso? ¿Qué te incentivó a probar a la gemela malvada, eh?  
—Solo quería hacerlo. Simplemente... lo hice.  
—¿Así que he de suponer que también me querías tocar porque te gusto? —el calor en mis mejillas era en parte por la vergüenza y la rabia que el tema me generaba. Lena se había quitado el enojo de encima, solo mostraba diversión.  
—No jugaba contigo, no sé porqué no me crees.  
—Tú no confías en mí pero quieres que caiga ciegamente en tus encantos —señaló ladeando la cabeza—. Eres igual que yo al fin y al cabo. Bueno, más o menos. Yo nunca me aprovecharía de una amistad.

Me quedé sin responder varios segundos. Podía sentir su aroma todavía, ver la marca en su cuello y la molestia bajo la aparente ironía en su cara. Y todo por un tonto secreto.

—Lena, no tenemos que arruinar esto. Por favor. Iba a contarte.  
—No tiene caso, vamos a restarle importancia a todo este asunto ¿te parece? —susurró alzando las cejas. Nada de ella me resultaba seguro, era como respirar sobre una bomba a punto de estallar—. Tengo que irme, mi querida Kara. Trata de no morir en mi ausencia.  
—¿Volverás?

Una sombra de sus verdaderas emociones cruzaron su cara menos de un segundo antes de darme la espalda. Contestó ya fuera del comedor.

—¡Siempre! Estoy atada a un contrato, cariño.

Horas después contemplaba el cubo en mi regazo, ahora de un gris oscuro, cuando Leah apareció en el jardín.

Me había decidido a alejarme un rato de las paredes sofocantes que me rodeaban. Y, aunque no era del todo cierto que estaba libre allí, las flores y el ambiente me animaban.

Leah iba con su vestimenta usual y el cabello atado prolijamente. Para mis adentros pensé que se vería más joven de tenerlo suelto. O de cambiar la camisa por un suéter.

Hizo un gesto pidiendo permiso para sentarse y asentí.

—No fue mi intención, pero te escuché discutir con Lena antes. No oí nada en realidad pero quería decirte que me tienes aquí por si necesitas alguien con quien hablar.  
—Tenías razón en algunas cosas. Puede ser muy... imposible cuando se lo propone —tragué saliva y mantuve la vista en el estanque a unos metros—. Estoy cansada. De estar escondida y de pelear.  
—¿Quién no lo estaría en tu lugar? Kara, necesitas relajarte. ¿No crees?  
—No creo que eso sea posible para mí... en este momento.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Ya sabes... Es peligroso salir —la vi asentir pero comenzó a sonreír de repente—. ¿Por qué sonríes?  
—¿Qué te parece si nos instalamos en el sofá a ver películas tontas?  
—¿Quieres decir ahora?  
—Pues claro.  
—¿Y tu trabajo? Tienes cosas importantes que hacer esta tarde, ¿no? Tu nueva adquisición y eso  —observó el estanque y volvió a mí.  
—Puede esperar.  
—Me sentiría muy mal si me interpongo en tu trabajo, Leah.  
—Mi trabajo no se irá a ninguna parte. Por el contrario me siento obligada a sacarte de este estado tan desalentador —se levantó y me tendió una mano—. ¿Quieres embarcarte conmigo en esta aventura? Prometo mucha comida mala para salud.  
—Hubieras empezado por eso.

Tomé su mano y dejé el cubo en donde había estado sentada, lo vi cambiar a un negro sin brillo antes de irme.

—Está por terminar y no veo cómo pueden salir de esa situación —comenté llevándome la pizza a la boca.  
—Podrían haber arreglado el reactor en el tiempo que utilizaron para llorar —señaló Leah de lo más concentrada en la pantalla. En ciertos momentos acotaba cosas científicas que yo no entendía para nada pero era gracioso escucharla—. ¿Por qué no hacen nada?  
—Se le llama entrar en pánico.

Puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió de todas formas. Las últimas cuatro horas no habíamos hecho más que comer sin fin, ver dos películas terribles y reírnos del poco instinto de supervivencia que manejaban los personajes. No estaba nada cansada y mi humor había mejorado mucho gracias a la deliciosa comida y claro, el buen ánimo de Leah.

Al ir a por la próxima porción de pizza me topé con su mano en el mismo lugar.

—Oh, lo siento, tómala tú.  
—Hazlo tú. He comido más —objetó sonriente, aunque yo sabía que no era cierto.  
—No vamos a pelear por la última porción, Leah.  
—¿Apuestas?  
—Cállate —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. La empresaria se rió y se acercó un poco en el sofá.  
—No nos queda más opción que compartir.  
—Eres tan generosa.

Resultó que compartimos lo último de la pizza mientras la película acababa. Un asesino salió de la nada y todos murieron dramáticamente, como era de esperar. No me opuse cuando sugirió una última película y empezó una comedia romántica. Como para borrar las imágenes de las tripas y demás.

—¿Es normal que siempre tengan una cita en estas películas? —preguntó Leah. Yo la miré como si bromease.  
—¿Acaso no sucede todos los días en la vida real?  
—¿En serio? —cuestionó volviéndose con el ceño fruncido.  
—¿Sí? Leah, tú... ¿has tenido citas, verdad?

—No como esas —repuso mirando la cena en pantalla—. Suelen haber muchas personas y...  
—No reuniones de trabajo —le corté—, una cita. A solas con alguien. Para hablar y esas cosas.  
—Oh... No, no creo —dijo simplemente, bebiendo de su vino.  
—¿No crees? —mi tono debió alertarla porque regresó a mí.  
—No tengo mucho tiempo para esas cosas. Así que solo lo veo en las películas.

No supe qué contestar así que preferí no decir nada y continuamos viendo el gran televisor. La sala estaba a oscuras a excepción de la luz de la pantalla y en la mesa frente a nosotras varias sodas y restos de comida eran la evidencia de nuestra tarde. Me sentí un poco extraña, estando allí dejando el tiempo pasar con una importante empresaria que no era ni la mitad de lo que pensé al conocerla. Leah podría estar en cualquier parte, atendiendo sus negocios y haciendo cientos de cosas más importantes, pero había insistido en quedarse conmigo. Sonreí y dejé de acosarla con la mirada.

No mucho tiempo pasó cuando escuché la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse. Percibí a Lena por el rabillo del ojo, al menos la oscuridad de su silueta mientras subía los tres escalones que daban a la sala. Me mantuve quieta en el sofá, sin mover un solo músculo ni apartar los ojos de la película cuando pasó detrás del sofá. La podía sentir a Leah muy tranquila, como siempre, con su copa en la mano y aún tan cerca de mí que su perfume no me dejaba en ningún momento.

—Puedes subir y solucionar lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes—murmuró la empresaria sin verme. Miré su perfil y esa quietud me recordó un instante a la de su hermana.  
—No quiero hablar con ella.  
—¿Segura? —asentí con la cabeza, a pesar de que no tenía su atención sobre mí, y pese a que no tenía ni la más pequeña seguridad de aquello.

Por mucho que intenté aferrarme al ánimo que había estado manteniendo las últimas horas... acabó siendo imposible. La amistad que se desarrollaba en la película me hizo sentir aún más idiota por pensar en la ojiverde en el piso de arriba. Y todavía más estúpido mi cerebro fue cuando el primer beso entre los personajes pasó y a mi mente arribaron ciertos momentos que deseé mucho ignorar. Hasta había pasado por alto la presencia de Leah.

—Vaya final —dijo la empresaria cuando las luces se encendieron en la sala. Me froté los ojos cansados pero sonreí.  
—Muy bonito. Sobretodo la parte en la que él la engaña con su mejor amiga—ironicé. Ella sonrió en tanto se levantaba.  
—No se puede esperar un final feliz todos los días.  
—Gracias por lo de hoy, Leah, lo necesitaba.  
—Digo lo mismo, fue... divertido —respondió sin quitar la vista de mí—. Sabes, Kara, siempre que lo necesites puedes hablarme. Estoy segura de que habrá mucha comida y mala cinematografía de por medio.  
—Me alegra oír eso. Lo mismo va para ti.  
—Ten una buena noche.

Se dio media vuelta en dirección a su oficina y yo reuní fuerzas para la compleja tarea de subir las escaleras. Me dolía un poco el estómago cuando alcancé mi puerta, y más nerviosismo sentí al abrirla.

Pero Lena no estaba allí.

La cama seguía intacta. Con la ropa en una esquina, ya limpia, que en algún momento las encargadas de la limpieza habían cogido mientras no estaba.  
Me senté en el borde, vi mi reflejo en la pantalla negra del televisor y me quedé así unos cuantos minutos.

No podía evitar pensar en ella. Por mucho que lo intentara y quisiera, Lena no dejaba mi cabeza el tiempo suficiente. Y aún me sentía molesta conmigo misma. Un tonto manejo de los detalles y todo se iba por el caño, y a la vez nuestra frágil relación. ¿Cómo podía creer que le había engañado? Con lo difícil que había sido para mí aceptar que me gustaba, ella terminaba creyendo en sus teorías idiotas. Pues era su culpa también.

¿Lo era verdad?

Resolví salir del cuarto quince minutos después, cuando no pude concentrarme en el libro que había elegido para despejarme. De pronto recordé el cubo y el hecho de que lo había dejado en el jardín, allá muy solo y abandonado. Negué con la cabeza y bajé las escaleras.

La casa estaba muy en silencio para ser apenas las nueve. Aunque a decir verdad nunca se oía ningún ruido de ningún tipo. Las ventanas de la entrada estaban cerradas y las cortinas de la sala corridas. Solo algunas lámparas tenues iluminaban uno que otro recoveco en mi camino hacia el exterior. La puerta de metal estaba abierta, como era usual, y la noche me dio la bienvenida al dar un paso fuera.

Llegó a mis narices el olor a flores que tanto me gustaba y con ello la tranquilidad. Se me ocurrió que algún día podría intentar tener mi propio jardín, crear un espacio libre de problemas en el cual esconderme por un buen rato.

En esas cosas pensaba cuando llegué al banco en el que había estado por la tarde y no hallé el cubo. Miré el suelo, detrás y entre las flores cercanas, y nada. Sabía bien que lo había dejado allí, ¿pero dónde... ?

Por instinto, y sin saber porqué, me interné un poco más en el camino de piedra, donde la luz de los faroles no llegaba del todo y se volvía difícil ver con facilidad. Tropecé un par de veces con algunas ramas y necesité ir más despacio para evitar caer.

Cuando finalmente mi visión advirtió un brillo rojo varios metros al frente me detuve.

Allí acababa el jardín junto con la propiedad, y contra el alto muro estaba sentada Lena. Su cabeza miraba en dirección al cubo sobre sus piernas extendidas y me preocupé del frío nocturno al ver su camiseta corta. No diría que fue una imagen del todo deprimente pero sí bastante solitaria; con el pantalón y botas oscuras... Una imagen vaga de su pasado en el ejército se dibujó en mi mente.

Notando un poco tarde el vendaje que cubría su mano derecha mi corazón se agitó. Volvió a preocuparse por la mujer que tan complicada era para mí de entender. Y, por mucho que mi mente no lo quiso, ya estaba saliendo de mi lugar en la oscuridad para llegar a ella.

De pie a un metro de sus piernas Lena siguió sin mirarme. No se escuchaba ningún sonido a nuestro alrededor, no era posible ver nada más allá de nosotras y yo ni siquiera lo quería.  
Solo me hacía falta mirarla a los ojos, buscar la manera de que me creyera y que fuera posible que confiara en mí tanto como yo confiaba en ella.

En el pecho me seguía bombeando apresurado el corazón. Seguía siendo aquello que no hacía caso a pensamientos cuerdos ni decisiones correctas.

—Cuando inventé esto solía pensar que tenía personalidad y sentimientos propios —dijo de pronto con tono ausente—, que algo en él podía entender emociones humanas y copiarlas perfectamente. Empecé a clasificar algunos patrones de colores y figuras, estaba segura de que era algo así como... un pequeño y torpe objeto inteligente que tenía la capacidad de sentir. El rojo tenía que ver con las emociones cálidas... cosas alegres. Ahora pienso que solía creer en demasiadas tonterías.

El cubo rojo, como dándole la irónica razón, pasó a un tono aún más brillante.

—Lo olvidé por error —indiqué, como para decir o excusarme de algo que ni yo sabía. Sus ojos intrigantes me estudiaron—. Pensé que lo había perdido. ¿Está bien tu mano?  
—Sí. Tenía trabajo atrasado.  
—Ya —dudé en sí acercarme o no. La verdad es que su estado era inquietante; tan sereno y lejano como si no estuviera allí frente a mí. Decidí seguir de pie en mi sitio—. Lo siento, Lena.  
—Está bien.  
—¿Tú estás bien?

Sus ojos se desviaron al cubo y su mirada me recordó a todas las cosas intermitentes del mundo. A cada vela a punto de apagarse... Y no fue agradable de ver.

—Lamento hacerte pasar un mal rato antes.  
—Lena.  
—Fue inmaduro. Muy tonto. No soy así —añadió y el modo en que movió la cabeza le dio a su aspecto una gota extra de desolación—. Estaba...  
—Lena, no es...  
—Estaba celosa de ella —soltó sin más, contemplando con fijeza el cubo—. Celosa de todo lo que puede hacer por ti y yo no. Nunca se trató de la confianza, o el no haberme contado algo a tiempo, estaba celosa porque ella nunca cometerá un error. Porque me gustas. Y me gusta perder el tiempo cuando estás cerca, contigo, porque nunca tuve algo así. Y nunca jamás nadie se acercó tanto a mí. Porque es la primera vez que quiero proteger a alguien con mi vida y, Kara, lo siento, pero estar lejos de ti es una de las peores cosas con las que debo lidiar.

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando cuando acabó. Y no solo eso, mi corazón no sabía lo que era la calma, mi cabeza era un desastre y todo lo que había sentido al verla se multiplicaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

¿Necesitaba abrazarla? ¿Gritarle vaya a saber qué cosas? ¿Llorar? Eran demasiadas emociones a la vez.

Ella me miró y quizás, porque era tan obvio como que la extrañaba, se levantó y caminó los dos pasos que nos separaban.

—Eres una gran tonta —susurré. Lena asintió a la vez que suspiraba.  
—Definitivamente.  
—Y tienes que aprender a no irte tan seguido.  
—No volverá a pasar. No por estas cosas.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?   
—Porque ya debemos saltarnos esta etapa de constante pelea infantil ahora que confesamos ciertas cosas, ¿no crees?  
—Sigo sin saber qué has encontrado en mí que pueda gustarte, Lena —dije sinceramente. Ella se acercó otro poco.  
—Eres inteligente, aunque muchas veces tú misma lo pasas por alto. Eres valiente. Tienes un corazón valioso. Me haces sentir... como si no fuera tan difícil ver quién soy en realidad.  
—¿Y quién eres, Lena Luthor?  
—Alguien que no puede parar de pensar en ti.

El cubo cayó de sus manos y la luz pasó del rojo al violeta al tocar el suelo. Justo cuando sus manos me tomaban el rostro y su boca se unía a la mía.

Besarla de esa manera tan anhelante me dejó en claro varias cosas, pero la más importante: lo mucho que necesitaba tenerla junto a mí.  
Sentir sus manos en mi mejilla, en el cuello, me extasiaba. El deseo que brotaba de las dos era imposible de contener y sospechaba que el corto tiempo alejadas solo había hecho acrecentado el fuego.

La besé sin calma ni tonterías que me impidiera disfrutarla, y no quise nada más que sus labios.

Con los ojos cerrados y su boca mi ancla podía perderme todo lo que quisiera con la certeza de que siempre volvería.

—Voy a volverte loca —musitó entre mis labios. Sonriendo.  
—No tengo ni la más mínima duda.

* * *

_Estaré de vuelta cuando_ _oscurezca_ _._

Eso decía el mensaje que le había enviado a Kara hace un minuto.

Dos días después de nuestra estúpida discusión y, consecuente confesión de algunos sentimientos yo estaba por encargarme de un asunto.

El beso que me había dado un par de horas antes lo tenía claro en la memoria. Tan tranquilo y lleno de calor... No sabía cómo hacía para dormir con ella en la misma cama y no acariciar su cuerpo. O besarla sin descanso. Cosa que deseaba cada vez que la veía.

Me ajusté los guantes de cuero y con un suspiro dejé el celular en el compartimiento del auto. ¿Desde cuando una mujer tenía tales efectos en mí? ¿Desde cuando hacía de guardaespaldas como si fuera el trabajo que más me inspiraba en el mundo?  
Miré por el retrovisor y mi reflejo me contempló fastidiado. Mi yo de hace dos meses me estaría apuntando con un revólver por fallarle a mis propias reglas.

Salí del auto al interior de un olvidado edificio gris oscuro. La calle de tierra estaba desolada y alejada del centro de la ciudad. Las casas más cercanas estaban a más de un kilómetro de allí, demasiado lejos para la suerte de la víctima de ese día.

Cada paso que daba me hacía notar las armas en sus respectivos sitios bajo la ropa. Las cuchillas en las piernas, el par de dagas en el cinturón, el arma en la espalda e incluso los cargadores en los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta, sin contar otras cosas. Eran parte de mí tanto como yo era un arma viviente.

Empujé una puerta de metal y mi víctima levantó la cabeza. El cabello rubio lo tenía sucio, su rostro estaba demacrado y lleno de polvo al igual que la ropa destrozada.

A diferencia de otras veces, a quien iba a torturar estaba atado por grilletes en las muñecas, asegurados por cadenas fijas en la pared haciendo que sus brazos quedaran bien extendidos.  
Su expresión aturdida y cansada me otorgó una satisfacción tan grande que me detuve a dos metros de él solo para apreciar el momento. Encendí un cigarrillo, me lo llevé a los labios y lo miré muy relajada.

—¿Has caído alguna vez en este desagradable hábito? —indagué jugando con el encendedor en una mano. La pequeña llama aparecía y se iba cada dos segundos. Él no dijo nada—. Yo no, hay hábitos más... divertidos con los que morir ¿ah que sí? Pero de eso hace mucho. Cigarros... no fumo desde el ejército.

Me reí secamente y el tipo apartó la mirada en la dirección por donde yo había venido. Miré también, exhalando el humo.

—Seguro esperabas que la maniática de tu jefa viniera en tu rescate, aún la esperas, como si mágicamente fuera a aparecerse en la entrada por ti —sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en mí, más precisamente en mi aspecto en general—. No te explicó las consecuencias, ¿no es así?  
—Me dijo que te crees la gran cosa, que puedes ser letal en tu peor estado, pero que en el fondo no eres más que una estúpida solitaria. Alguien como tú no logra demasiado en un mundo lleno de gente como nosotros. ¿Lena, verdad?

Me senté en el suelo de piedra bajo la mirada disgustada del matón. Tenía bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos, su cara la poseía un tono amarillento y me imaginé que los grilletes le estaban haciendo un considerable daño a decir por las marcas en las muñecas.

Cogí el libro que había dejado tirado junto a él, a un metro de su alcance cuando lo traje horas antes. Abrí donde un lazo rojo marcaba la página y leí un momento.

—Tenías este libro en tu auto —dije pasando las finas hojas—, ¿eres religioso? ¿Crees en la palabra de Dios?  
—Ya acaba con esto, mierda, tus juegos baratos de mercenaria no los quiero.  
—Te hice una pregunta, por favor ten la decencia de responder —repuse con el cigarrillo a centímetros de la boca. Manejaba una enorme paciencia esa tarde. Él solo se limitó a asentir—. ¿Sigues órdenes de una mujer como Blaise Beaumont al mismo tiempo que le rezas a tu señor?  
—Son trabajos que nada tienen que ver con mis creencias. Dios sabrá juzgarme cuando el momento llegue. No te tengo miedo, escuché suficiente de ti para reconocer todos tus trucos.

Alcé las cejas y le di una calada al cigarro, con nuevas ganas de reírme por lo que estaba oyendo. Reprimí mi diversión de todos modos, era momento de dejarme caer en la oscuridad que tanto me llamaba las últimas semanas. En las voces inquietas, alteradas.

—¿Y si yo soy el juez que tu dios envió para ti? ¿Qué pasaría de ser así? —pregunté cerrando la bliblia en el suelo y poniéndome de pie—. Se supone que tienes que confesar todos tus pecados si quieres entrar en su reino, pero yo seré quién lo decida; si tener misericordia o lanzarte a las bestias del Averno.  
—Tú... no tienes ese poder. No practiques el sacrilegio frente a mí.  
—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser quién te juzgue? —una sonrisa sin gracia fue mi mejor ofrecimiento para apaciguar la confusión que le asomaba en la cara—. ¿Qué señales necesitas para darte cuenta de que es hora de pagar?  
—¿Pagar?  
—Blaise falló en decirte lo que le hago a las personas que me fastidian.  
—¿Me vas a torturar? —escupió entre risas—. Sí, sí, es lo que haces. Pero ninguna tortura me hará hablar.  
—Yo no dije que quería escucharte hablar. No quiero tu información.  
—¿Entonces por qué... ?

El cigarrillo estaba por la mitad cuando me acerqué a él y apoyé el lado ardiente en su antebrazo. Presioné, lo mantuve allí hasta que se apagó y la ceniza manchó su piel grasienta. Pasé el dedo para limpiar su brazo y sonreí, encendiendo otro.

Repetí la misma acción unas cuatro veces más, hablando sobre lo primero que se me ocurría, marcando sus brazos y entrando en un estado de relajación absoluta.

—Me gusta lo bien que te comportas —dije al quemar su muñeca por última vez—. Tienes una bonita tolerancia al dolor, eso me gusta en las personas. Ni un solo grito.  
—Un par de quemaduras no me harán reaccionar, idiota.  
—Sé que no, Blaise nunca se ha rodeado de personas débiles. Yo solo quiero divertirme.  
—¿Por qué no me matas todavía? Eso de que no quieres información... es una mentira.  
—No miento nunca. Ya te lo dije, solo quiero pasar un buen rato y qué mejor que contigo ¿verdad? Te voy a quebrar, Brendan, voy a quitarte las ganas de estar vivo —se mostró un poco más atento, no precisamente alterado, pero su interés ya era nuevo—. Hay cosas que no se pueden dejar pasar, ¿entiendes? No me puedes perseguir si yo no quiero que lo hagas, vaya, ni siquiera sabes la gravedad de lo que hiciste.  
—Por una estúpida vigilancia en esa mansión te crees la gran mafiosa —carcajeó, yo permanecí serena—. Haz lo que quieras, Blaise tiene más hombres. Puede seguirte a donde vayas.  
—Lo sé, y la estoy esperando. Pero esto se trata de nosotros dos ahora. ¿Comprendes que te metiste en el lugar equivocado?  
—No es solo sobre nosotros, también es por esa... esa reportera tuya.  
—No te confundas, no es mía —indiqué risueña y ajustando mis guantes—. Ni de nadie. Pero lamentaría mucho si algo le sucediera por basuras como tú. Como Blaise.

Una risa alta y estruendosa resonó en el edificio vacío. Brendan la estaba pasando bien, eso seguro. Pero yo apreciaba cada momento de aquello, que creyera que tenía todas las de ganar, que se sintiera con ganas de reír mientras pudiera. De mi parte no obtuvo reacción.

—¿Todo por una mujer? ¿A... esto le tiene tanto respeto Blaise? ¿Un intento de asesina enamorada? —levanté la mirada hacia él y repetí en mi mente las palabras con desprecio. Una... dos veces. Fue toda la extrañeza que toleré sentir antes de sacar del cinturón mí daga favorita, una de empuñadura negra tan suave y hoja tan brillante que podría mirarla por horas—. Ah... Cierto, tus juegos sangrientos. También sé sobre eso. Terribles cosas escuché de ti y las armas afiladas que empleas pero no sé porqué no me siento ni un poco aterrado.  
—¿Qué escuchaste? Estaría complacida de saber lo que dicen sobre mí.  
—Dicen que haces tus trabajos con calma porque tienes el cerebro quemado por las drogas y disfrutas ver la sangre de tus víctimas. ¿Te sorprende? ¿Qué cualquiera sepa que eras una adolescente drogadicta y te encantaba desmayarte en basureros? Esa mierda nunca se va.

Mis dedos buscaron el filo de la daga a través del cuero del guante. Lo sentí llamándome, me incitó a utilizarlo. Pero respiré despacio a medida que me acercaba más a él. Brendan no se inmutó por la daga entre nosotros.

—Dime más.  
—Evitas asesinar mujeres.  
—Eso es de conocimiento público.  
—Pero cuando lo haces adoras ver esa sangre tan delicada caer al suelo. Porque estás mal de la cabeza.  
—¿Es todo? —murmuré inspeccionando las quemaduras de sus brazos. Él negó divertido.  
—Kara es su nombre, ¿no? Vas a matarla eventualmente, tú lo sabes en el fondo. Escuché lo que Blaise dijo sobre tu podrida mente. Que no se puede esperar demasiado de alguien que pasó la mitad de su vida viviendo como un animal. Esa chica a la que tanto proteges, la obsesión que tienes... ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que las ganas de revólver sus entrañas con un cuchillo aparezcan? ¿No es lo que todos dicen? ¿Que eres asquerosamente despiadada? Está en tu naturaleza.

Pasé la hoja sobre los restos de ceniza de su brazo derecho, sin causar daños. Estuve así unos segundos hasta que lo observé a la cara.

—Lo que pasa con los rumores, Brendan, es que uno nunca está seguro de su veracidad.   
—Sé que todo es cierto solo con verte. Tengo lástima de esa zorra que tanto te interesa. Cuando te aburras... su bonito cuerpo quedará irreconocible.  
—Estaba esperando ese error —dije pacientemente y él se quedó mudo—. Que hablaras así de ella.  
—¿Todo es por esa idiota? Eres patética. Una niña.  
—Quizás. Pero tú seguirás siendo el imbécil que murió por faltarle el respeto a la persona equivocada —repliqué revelando una sonrisa juguetona—. Me estabas vigilando a mí, y por lo tanto también a ella. En otra circunstancia te diría que meterte con ella no es lo indicado pero... es un poco tarde para eso.

Frunció el entrecejo y por primera vez dio la impresión de que comenzaba a entender que no estaba jugando. Que la amenaza era real y yo no pretendía solo torturarlo y dejarlo ir. Parpadeó en dirección a la daga. Y comprendió.

Con la velocidad de un rayo clavé la punta plateada en la palma de su mano, atravesando piel y ganando un grito agudo de su parte. Dejé el arma allí, con media hoja sobresaliendo del otro lado de la mano y su brazo temblando frenéticamente. La sangre ya le llegaba al codo.

—¿Va todo bien, fortachón?  
—Eres una desgraciada —fruncí el entrecejo pensativa, tomando el mango de la daga para girarla unos cuantos centímetros y hundirla otro poco. Escuché el ruido desagradable de la carne siendo cortada y noté el temblor incrementarse.  
—¿Así está mejor?

La verdad era que Brendan se lucía en lo que a soportar dolores respecta. Más allá del grito asombrado de dolor al principio aguantaba muy bien y se limitaba a gruñir de vez en cuando, pero muy bajo. Apenas era audible. Tipos así eran los que me gustaba tener alrededor para mis trabajos sucios, pero escaseaban.

Veinte minutos más tarde y con su cuerpo desnudo y ennegrecido por la ceniza de muchos otros cigarrillos, fui en busca de otra cosa en la mesa a nuestra derecha. Jugué un rato con el largo metal, tocando suavemente algunas puntas sobresalientes del alambre, y volví a él.

—Tenías razón en algo. Me gusta jugar con la sangre. Disfruto tocarla, exprimir cada gota... derramarla —Brendan, además de tener el cuerpo por demás sudoroso, miró el alambre con nerviosismo. Lo soportaba todo a la perfección pero no podía ocultar su miedo ante lo incierto—. Me gusta lastimar. Mucho. Y no tengo vergüenza en admitirlo. Es algo de lo que estoy orgullosa, ¿entiendes? ¿El poder decir en voz alta lo que está mal? Todos deberían empezar a ser más honestos y menos cobardes.  
—¿Le dijiste eso a la rubia? —masculló respirando con dificultad—. ¿Qué estás mal de la cabeza?

Esta vez no respondí. Pensar que Kara podría saber de lo que era en realidad capaz no me gustaba. Imaginar el espanto al que se enfrentaría de estar en ese mismo lugar, siendo testigo de todo, casi hizo que me detuviera. Pero no. Sonreí.

Enrosqué el alambre sobre su brazo izquierdo dejando que las púas se clavaran en la piel, en las quemaduras; la sangre empezaba a brotar con una suavidad reconfortante que aspiré de buena gana, como si fuera mi vida alimentándose de la suya. Brendan ya no disimulaba su dolor. Supongo que teniendo una daga atravesada en una mano y tu otro brazo atrapado en alambre de púas no te pones muy valiente que digamos.

—¿Le dijiste... que tienes la mente podrida? ¿Que no puedes ser una persona normal? —dijo con voz perdida. Cual fuese el asunto al que quería llegar yo no lo captaba aún. Saqué una caja rectangular del tamaño de mi mano de un bolsillo en la chaqueta y tomé las tres agujas finas de su interior—. ¿Sabe ella todo lo que Blaise sabe sobre ti? ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere?  
—¿Cuándo se entere de qué, exactamente? —contesté sin darle demasiada atención y acariciando la base de una aguja donde un cuadrado plateado oscuro brillaba. Elegí esa para empezar pero seguí jugando un rato más con el objeto.  
—De que eres capaz de matar a alguien de tu propia sangre.

Eso me hizo mirarlo al instante. Lo que sea que buscaba en mí lo había encontrado porque tenía toda mi atención. Brendan pareció regocijarse a causa de mi reacción, de la conmoción inicial que mi estúpida mente dejó pasar junto con pensamientos desordenados y viejos que no quería tener presentes.  
Cuando pude hacer algo más que solo verlo me acerqué lentamente, anotando un error fatal más a la larga lista de cosas por las que Blaise Beaumont iba a pagar pronto.

Respiré y me concentré en ese aire deplorable frente a mí. En las marcas de los cigarrillos, el sudor, y la sangre. Apoyé la aguja en el espacio entre su cuello y el hombro, haciendo la presión suficiente para atravesar la piel y ver el metal sobresalir algunos centímetros por delante. La dejé allí luego de moverla un poco más, adelante y atrás sobre su misma carne.

Brendan estaba pálido y cualquiera diría que cerca del desmayo, pero se esforzó por abrir los ojos una vez dejé de toquetear la aguja. Su mirada era vacía, como si el alma se le hubiera escapado del cuerpo hace mucho rato. Me deleité por eso también.

—Hay muchas... cosas inquietantes sobre ti. Le deberías agradecer a Blaise... por su consideración —dijo torpemente, de forma patética. Respeté esa última dosis de energía que se esforzaba por extender—. Si yo fuera ella habría vendido todos tus secretos al mejor postor.  
—A pesar de tu certeza sobre cómo decido hacer mi trabajo te dejaste atrapar por mí, ¿verdad? Nadie, ni mucho menos un matón de Blaise Beaumont, es tan tonto como para permitir que lo cace. Pero tú sí.

Gritó cuando la otra aguja penetró el costado de su abdomen a través del poco pedazo de tela que lo cubría. Sabía que todo el daño que le ofrecía estaba haciendo que su cuerpo se fuera poco a poco apagando pero no era del todo suficiente para mí. No ese día cuando necesitaba más.

Jugué con la última aguja, la sostuve con delicadeza y honesto aprecio. Ese objeto tan simple causaba una grata sensación en mi interior; sabía a la perfección el tipo de cosas que podía lograr ese fino trozo de metal.

—Maldita —logró decir en los segundos siguientes. Su capacidad para mantenerse despierto después de todo, me animó más—. Ojalá te... pudras en el infierno.  
—Pero si ese lugar no es tan malo... La verdad es que puedes pasar las vacaciones de tu vida allí.

Toqué la punta afilada con el dedo índice y me detuve antes de que rompiera el cuero para ver a Brendan. El pobre y tonto de Brendan... seguía luchando para desafiarme. Pero yo ya no tenía interés en un cuerpo muerto.

—Blaise...

Algo se rompió con un sonido repulsivo al empujar la aguja en su cuello. La sangre brotó por todas partes, sus jadeos ahogados fueron disminuyendo, se volvieron más inaudibles y la vida se le acabó por irse de la mirada.

—Blaise esto, Blaise lo otro.

Me saqué los guantes para quitar las gotas calientes de mi rostro. La sangre ensució mis dedos a medida que me deshacía de ella, y en tanto observaba los detalles de un Brendan sin vida. El alambre estrujando su brazo, la daga en su mano y las agujas formaron de a poco una imagen en mi cabeza que proyectaba simple arte.

Moví su cabeza hacia el otro lado para apreciar en todo su esplendor la sangre que bañaba su cuello y gran parte de la cara. Contemplé las agujas incrustadas en sus respectivos sitios e incluso me tomé mi tiempo en cada marca de cigarrillo en su cuerpo.

—Al final acabaste siendo igual de aburrido que todos

Una vez los detalles se grabaron en mi mente, solo me retiré del edificio con la misma calma y armonía que había empleado al llegar.

—¿No crees que es un poco apresurado? Aún no llegamos a primera base —dije poniendo la portátil en mi regazo para ver la página que Kara leía.

Hace horas había regresado de aquel otro trabajo pero sentía todavía los restos de esos minutos con Brendan y no quería que fueran obvios para Kara. Verla de tan de buen humor al volver hizo que solo ignorara la sangre que había quedado en mis manos incluso después de desinfectarme. Ella no necesitaba asustarse y saber lo que había hecho.

—Al contrario de lo que piensas no todo gira en torno a ti, Lena Luthor. Me he estado privando de hacerlo desde hace meses pero quiero compañía.

Levanté las cejas, irónica, y ella golpeó mi hombro suavemente. Se había estado enamorando de cada animal en adopción que mostraba el sitio web y al parecer poco pensaba en las verdaderas consecuencias. Para eso, como me había dicho hace dos minutos, estaba su guardaespaldas.

—Te persiguen asesinos sin cansancio ¿y tú quieres una mascota?  
—¿Tú no? Vamos, Lena, podemos con un animalito. ¿Verdad que sí?  
—¿Te das cuenta de que tendré que velar por la seguridad de un perro además de la tuya? —pregunté dejando caer la vista a la pantalla otra vez.  
—Ah, no seas mala, yo también me estoy entrenando ¿no? Voy a mejorar mis habilidades, ya verás. Así cuidaré yo misma de...

La portátil ya estaba a un lado cuando la tomé por las muñecas y caí sobre ella en la cama. Un gemido leve se escapó de su labios cuando mi rodilla presionó un poco en su entrepierna, todo mientras nos besábamos con ganas contenidas.

—¿Y tus habilidades? Muéstrame tus defensas —susurré moviendo la pierna un centímetro, el necesario para hacerme delirar por su reacción. Posé entonces las manos en su cuello y Kara me besó con más fuerza.  
—No tengo defensas contra ti.  
—Las necesitas.  
—¿Eres un peligro para mi seguridad, Lena?  
—Lo soy cuando dices mi nombre de esa manera —indiqué mordiendo su cuello... la clavícula. Luego besé el centro del pecho y alcé la mirada—. De todas maneras a ti te encanta vivir al límite.  
—Contigo... contigo no puedo pensar correctamente.  
—¿Por qué?

Levanté apenas la pierna y mi rodilla dio con el lugar que más quería tocar. Su gemido juré que se oyó en cada espacio del cuarto. Pero tuve que pensar con claridad allí. Así que sonreí, besándola en los labios un rato más antes de alejarme por completo.

—Reglas, ¿no?  
—Reglas... Sí, claro. Cierto —murmuró acalorada. Sus mejillas se encontraban bastante rosadas pero mejor no hablar de lo caliente que estaba yo.

Me arreglé el cabello y Kara tomó la portátil para apagarla. Tal vez como para hacer algo más. La facilidad con la que yo me controlaba me sorprendía y hacía que igual tuviera ganas de quebrar mi forzada tranquilidad y besarla. Tocarla sin esa ropa de por medio.

—Creo que tenemos que buscar un nuevo hogar —dijo alcanzando el cubo por el momento blanco en una esquina de la cama—. Ya sabes, no me gustaría aprovecharme de tanta hospitalidad.  
—¿Así que quieres irte?  
—Sería un buen paso.  
—¿A pesar del peligro?  
—Te tengo a ti —replicó mirándome. Sus ojos claros estaban más hermosos esa mañana, y con eso entendí que quería verlos durante mucho más tiempo—. No tengo miedo.

Kara se acercó un poco, solo lo necesario, y sentí sus labios rozar los míos con suavidad durante un par de segundos.

No supe poner en palabras lo mucho que me gustó la tranquilidad de ese beso.


	24. Chapter 24

Lena se hallaba muy callada en la cena.

Se había ido temprano a resolver cosas y a pesar de no entrar en detalles yo tenía claro de qué iba todo. Sin embargo no veía sensato preguntarle qué exactamente había ocupado su tiempo más allá de haber, más que seguro, asesinado a alguien.

La miré por tercera vez en lo que iba de la comida. Estábamos en el comedor y Leah trabajaba, lo que por lo general significaba que la guardaespaldas y yo conversábamos sin que existieran momentos incómodos. Con todo eso la ojiverde no estaba muy habladora.

Accedió a comer porque yo le había pedido más de una vez que necesitaba alimentarse. Había respondido mis preguntas porque era demasiado educada para mantenerse callada. Sabía para mi propia torpeza que Lena ya quería volver arriba.

—¿Te dije que quiero un tatuaje? —solté de la nada en su dirección. La expresión inexorable cambió; muy apenas rozó la confusión. Al segundo siguiente ya había regresado a su estado de los últimos quince minutos, sin embargo respondió.  
—¿Qué tatuaje?  
—Bueno... Eso todavía no lo sé.  
—No lo sabes—repitió incrédula soltando el tenedor. Más de la mitad de su comida seguía sin tocar en el plato—. Podemos ir a por uno ahora.  
—¿Ahora? ¿Cómo que ahora?  
—¿No querías un tatuaje?  
—Sí, pero... ¿Qué hay del peligro y eso? 

Sonrió por primera vez desde que bajamos las escaleras, levantándose.

—Si no estás muy segura de un tatuaje entonces vayamos a otra parte. Te aseguro que nadie nos molestará hoy. 

A pesar de tantas opciones a nuestro favor acabamos por quedarnos sobre el capó de su auto. La noche era tan hermosa como la comodidad de ese silencio y me pregunté para mis adentros si acaso eso era lo que Lena había estado necesitando desde que salimos y empezamos a vagar por todas partes.

Habíamos comprado un helado exageradamente caro, algunos cuantos chocolates y caminado por algún que otro parque para terminar en una montaña a un par de kilómetros de la ciudad. La conversación había acabado ni bien salimos al aire nocturno, solo nos miramos cuando me dio dos cervezas y todo quedó en silencio. Al menos en lo que a ella respecta; no podía evitar mirarla de tanto en tanto para asegurarme de que todo lo que ocurría era real. Y de que Lena seguía ahí, conmigo.

Me dejé caer un poco y tomé de la botella. Las estrellas eran preciosas, pensé para mí misma, y deseé por un rato lograr un día tener esa misma tranquilidad que se apreciaba al mirarlas. Una calma que sin importar lo que pasaba alrededor se mantenía imperturbable. Al ver de nuevo a la guardaespaldas esta parecía estar contemplando la luna.

—¿Estás bien? —aquello la tomó por sorpresa según la mirada en su cara al voltearse. Quizá tan solo eran imaginaciones mías. De nuevo.  
—¿Qué te hace sentir mejor cuando estás triste?

La pregunta me tomó desprevenida. Tanto que no supe que decir por un largo rato, uno que hizo que Lena desviara la vista otra vez al cielo. Su rostro estaba en total desolación. ¿Así se sentía? ¿Tan mal estaba todo que bajaba las barreras para decírmelo? Quise golpearme por tardar tanto en reaccionar.

—Escribo todo lo que siento —murmuré. Sonaba tonto pero era la verdad—. Luego de la muerte de mi padre era todo lo que me ayudaba a sobrellevar lo que pasaba. Pero hay otras maneras, puedes... Puedes escuchar buena música, o... O cantar, ¿qué tal bailar?  
—¿Realmente crees que yo me pondría a bailar así?  
—No, no... Lo siento. No sé qué podría hacerte sentir mejor, tal vez...  
—Algunas veces desearía irme a dormir y no volver a despertar, ¿conoces ese sentimiento? —la crudeza en su tono me hizo tragar la sensación amarga que se había acumulado en mi garganta. Lena volvió a verme, por completo desanimada—. Solía creer que todo pasaba por una razón y que aprendería de mis errores, de lo que me lastimaba también. Pero solo es una mentira. El dolor nunca se va, solo... le haces un espacio que se vuelve más y más grande con el paso del tiempo.  
—¿Por qué no me cuentas? Podría servir de algo sacarte un poco de todo eso... de encima.

Lena se bajó del capó y caminó hasta el borde de la montaña. Porque no me sentía bien viéndola desde allí me acerqué por igual.

—Hay un pozo dentro de mí, profundo y oscuro, lleno de muerte. Como en el que me dejaron en el ejército —dijo lentamente—. Hay veces donde necesito perderme en ese agujero olvidado porque necesito hacer mi trabajo, y también hay otras veces en las que ese lugar me absorbe del todo... Y todo se vuelve tan deprimente como esa noche.  
—¿Por qué acabaste allí?   
—Nos tomaron desprevenidos. Nos atraparon y nos tiraron en el primer pozo que encontraron. Eran buenas personas muchos de ellos, algunos muy jóvenes, como Carter. Tenía veintiuno cuando las armas se descargaron en ese pozo, él tenía su cuerpo sobre el mío muy firme. Incluso cuando las balas eran demasiado para su cuerpo, él... Bromeaba mucho de que me salvaría un día porque le había regalado mi reloj. Era mi amigo y me salvó esa noche. Todos los demás murieron y yo quedé allá abajo hasta que se hizo de día, con todos desangrándose a mi alrededor y la gran pregunta en mi cabeza de porqué solo yo seguía respirando.  
—Suena demasiado duro, Lena, lo siento mucho. Lamento lo de tu amigo.  
—Seguro te preguntas cómo acabé siendo una asesina —replicó sin emoción. Esos ojos claros estaban muy sombríos esa noche, no me permitieron admitir lo que decía—. Lo era antes de eso, antes de saber cómo funciona un arma y el modo correcto de derribar un enemigo.   
—¿Fue tu decisión en ese entonces serlo?

Lena frunció el ceño en dirección al cielo antes de negar.

—Fue mi decisión después del ejército.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué elegir este tipo de vida? —no pude evitar que sonara del único modo que algo como eso podía sonar. Pero la mujer a mi lado no se molestó.  
—Quería una distracción de la persona que era en ese entonces. Alguien débil y fácil de manipular. Cuando la posibilidad se presentó no consideré lo terrible que todo podía ser. No sabía que podía distorsionar... eliminar quizá, por completo mi humanidad. Nadie te advierte que serás un monstruo por el resto de tu vida.  
—Tú no eres ningún monstruo —dije acercándome algunos centímetros. Mi ligero enfado debió de hacerle gracia porque sonrió durante un momento. Era todavía, y lamentablemente, una sonrisa carente de muchas cosas.  
—No estás prestando atención, Kara. Tú me ves como una guardaespaldas, es todo lo que siempre representé para ti. Una sola vez me viste ser una asesina y ni siquiera en ese momento pudiste ser testigo de lo que hago normalmente. Para tu suerte.  
—Sé lo que eres —repliqué en voz baja, como si alguien oculto en esa oscura soledad fuera a escucharnos—. Y admito que no fue fácil aceptar que me gusta una asesina a sueldo, ¿vale? Pero es lo que eres. Y no lo olvido, Lena, sin importar lo que pudiera saber después de hoy. Hay una parte muy grande de ti que se merece sentir algo de verdad. Y si quieres decirme todos los horribles secretos que guardas, o sobre tus métodos favoritos en tu trabajo puedo... Puedo escucharte. Sé que no confías en nadie, pero puedes intentar confiar en mí.

Lena me miró por un largo instante y yo le mantuve la mirada. Tonta y esperanzada... por vaya a saber qué. A pesar del silencio la ojiverde no seguía tan encerrada en sí misma, la notaba algo más relajada y su tranquilidad me dejó respirar.

—Así que dormimos en la misma cama y piensas que no confío en ti —dijo levantando una ceja. Más que preguntar lo afirmaba y yo me sonrojé por eso—. Me besas, me puedes tocar, ¿y piensas que aún no confío en ti?  
—Yo pensé...  
—Confío en ti desde que te dejé ir y decidiste que, aunque fuera una asesina, no me ibas a denunciar. Por alguna... confusa razón.  
—¿De verdad?  
—No pensé que volvería a verte, solo mantenía cierta vigilancia por si acaso. Hasta que me enteré de que tu madre estaba en busca de alguien que pudiera protegerte y... Puedes culparme por entrometerme en tu vida de nuevo pero vaya, estaba segura de que una vez me sacara las dudas me iría pronto sin más.  
—¿De qué dudas hablas?  
—Dudas con respecto a lo que sentía cuando... —Lena tomó una bocanada de aire y supuse que no diría más, que volvería los ojos al cielo estrellado pero no fue el caso—. Me gustaba tenerte cerca. Pero eso no tuvo sentido hasta que te conocí de verdad y descubrí que hay mucho más sobre ti que valía la pena. Más que conocer además de algo de terquedad y un gracioso mal carácter.

Sonreí a medias y la ojiverde igual, pero siguió siendo una sonrisa sin muchos ánimos. Un gesto que se fue desvaneciendo con el paso de los segundos y acabó por darle paso a una expresión sombría.

—Me preguntaste porqué elegí esto y es cierto que necesitaba una distracción de lo que era. Pero no decidí ser una asesina solo por lo estúpida que era en ese entonces. Luego del ejército intenté quitarme la vida —dijo demasiado claramente para creer escuchar mal. Por algún motivo sentí en el brazo derecho una descarga recorrer la fea cicatriz que llevaba como un vergonzoso recordatorio de lo que había hecho hace meses—. Lo intenté un mes después de volver y no lo logré. Y la idea persistió, algunos días se iba pero otras noches regresaba con más fuerza. Así que iba al lugar más alto de la ciudad y me quedaba allí por horas. Una parte de mí me incitaba a buscar un edificio alto siempre que me sentía así. Odio las alturas, nunca podía hacerlo cuando miraba hacia abajo. Y entonces... vivía en el mismo círculo autodestructivo esperando tener las agallas de hacerlo alguna vez. Seguía siendo una idiota —murmuró y yo contuve mis tontas lágrimas— que no se sentía para nada suficiente. Así que no podía ser capaz de aceptar que tenía más opciones de las que creía. Yo solo... solo elegí esto en vez de ponerme una bala en la cabeza. Cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta y me ofreció un mundo de posibilidades pensé que era la señal que siempre había estado esperando. Luego de eso empecé a creer que si no aceptaba habría acabado muriendo tarde o temprano. Me temo que de vez en cuando sigo teniendo esas mismas ganas de que todo se detenga.

Me limpié el rostro con el dorso de la mano, dejando de lado la vergüenza de llorar frente a ella. Su expresión se volvió más suave al instante, sus ojos denotaron preocupación.

—¿Dije algo malo? Lo siento, Kara, ¿qué ocurre? —sus manos estaban acariciando mis hombros lo que hizo que llorase con más fuerza. Me dejé rodear por sus brazos y me concentré en su cuerpo firme contra el mío.  
—Tú eres suficiente.  
—Okay.  
—Más que suficiente. Y... y te odiaría si te vas —su mano recorrió mi espalda lentamente y las lágrimas no dejaron de correr—. Lamento lo que te pasó. Y todo lo que sufriste.  
—No te preocupes por eso, ya no es importante.  
—Siempre importará.  
—¿Kara? —susurró estrechándome más. Yo no necesité responder—. No hay ningún otro sitio a donde quiera ir. No pienso hacerlo.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—Porque tú eres el único lugar en donde quiero estar. Te pareces al hogar que nunca tuve.  
—No digas eso, idiota, voy a llorar más.

Y de hecho así fue. Lloré otro poco, de forma ruidosa y estúpida. La abracé más para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo volverse mía por un rato y ella acarició mi cabello. Respirando hondo dijo:

—Parece que has destruido mis defensas, ¿no te parece? Quién lo diría... Arriesgando mi vida por una reportera adicta al peligro.

Sonreí sobre su hombro y por varios minutos nos quedamos así. Era fácil sentirme segura con ella y no solo porque tuviera las habilidades correctas para alejarme del peligro. Asesina, guardaespaldas... La línea que separaba esas dos características comenzaba a difuminarse. Dejaba de importarme.

Quizás fue la quietud agradable del momento lo que me hizo decir lo siguiente.

—¿Lena? —musité separándome unos centímetros para mirarla, cargada del valor suficiente.  
—Dime.  
—¿Quién es Kieran?

Pese a que no me soltó al instante el tacto alrededor de mí se fue tornando más frío a medida que los segundos pasaron. Muy lentamente sus brazos me abandonaron y la mirada regresó a la dureza absoluta. Pero peor. Ahora mucho peor que todas las veces anteriores. Me recordaba a la forma en que había visto a su hermana por primera vez después de los años, era una mirada alejada de todo. De mí.

—¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? —preguntó con serenidad. No parpadeó cuando sus ojos me recorrieron como si estuvieran buscando algo en especial. No salió nada de mí a causa de la conmoción y eso la enojó... a su modo—. Kara. Dime dónde lo escuchaste. Ahora.  
—Yo... Leah. Fue Leah quién me lo dijo.

Una sonrisa macabra le apareció en la cara al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, sumándose al aspecto peligroso que iba adquiriendo nuevas etapas de molestia. La ironía con la que habló a continuación no me pasó desapercibida.

—¿Quieres hacerme el favor de subirte al auto, Kara?  
—¿A dónde vamos? Lena... ¿estás bien?

Volvió al coche, cogió las botellas medio vacías del capó y las arrojó con una risa lejos por sobre el borde. Su estado me estaba preocupando.

—¿Vas a subirte al auto? Porque no se pasará ningún taxi por aquí.  
—Lena, por favor. ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
—Voy a matarla, eso haré —dijo sonriéndome. Buscó en los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta y después en su cinturón hasta encontrar un cuchillo de hoja corta. Lo pasó en el aire sobre su cuello y la demostración me dejó bien en claro a lo que se refería. Negué al instante mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta, pero fui más rápida y me interpuse.  
—Lena. Piensa con claridad lo que estás diciendo. No es... ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

Giró la cabeza hacia el camino oscurecido por el que habíamos llegado y casi pensé que se daría media vuelta y solo caminaría de regreso. En cambio volvió a mí. Esa sonrisa sarcástica insinuaba demasiadas cosas terribles en las que no quería pensar. Y porque sabía que ese era su objetivo no dejé que me afectara tan fácilmente.

—Es tu... Lena, es tu hermana.  
—Es una perra. Hace tiempo debí encargarme de esa maldita perra.  
—¡Es tu hermana! —grité aferrada a la nada que me rodeaba. Ella dio otro paso hacia mí; ahora estaba acorralada por el auto y una asesina con la paciencia agotándose—. Ella solo mencionó su nombre. Me dijo... dijo que te preguntara, que... ¿Por qué no solo me explicas? Por favor, cometerás un grave error.  
—¿Y eso qué? —susurró con una sonrisa encantadoramente falsa. El cuchillo en su mano dibujó garabatos sobre mi pecho. Pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba, yo no era su víctima. El modo en el que jugaba... Si no la detenía no tendría manera de hacerlo después.  
—Dime. Dime quién es Kieran. Dime por qué te afecta de esta manera.

Tragó y el cuchillo hizo cosquillas en mi clavícula cuando lo movió. Más que una amenaza comenzaba a sentir que era su modo de pensar en el siguiente paso, de concentrarse de alguna manera. Apretó la mandíbula y me atreví a tomarla del rostro para que me viera a los ojos. En esa mirada yo sabía que seguía existiendo el animal herido y perdido que a toda costa buscaba ocultar.

—Por favor dime.

Ni siquiera lo helado de su toque me alejó cuando dos dedos se deslizaron por mi cuello, retirándose al instante siguiente, como si el contacto ardiera.

—Kieran era mi hermana. Fui yo quien la mató.

En ese segundo solo se pudo escuchar el ruido del cuchillo al caer al suelo.

* * *

 

La observé por un poco más de un rato, minutos, tal vez más. No nos habíamos movido y aunque yo había dejado de tocarla la cercanía seguía siendo la misma.

—Lena... —murmuré cuando sentí que todo ese silencioso peso me ahogaba—. Cuéntame.

La forma en que frunció el ceño me hizo pensar que esperaba de mí que saliera corriendo, la empujara o algo por el estilo. Pero, por alguna descabellada razón, no era lo que pretendía. No podía irme.

—Estoy aquí para ti, ¿recuerdas? Sin importar qué tan malo sea —agregué tragando saliva.

Sus ojos pasaron a una suavidad hiriente... Lastimada. Pero esperé y esperé aún más a que la coraza en la que se escondía cayera del todo.

—Kieran era un año mayor que yo cuando el accidente pasó —dijo separándose de mí—. Le iba bien en la escuela, tenía calificaciones excepcionales y al contrario de mis correctos hermanos tenía una personalidad peculiar. Le hacía frente a mis padres, se negaba a ser controlada por personas que solo estaban interesadas en dinero y poder y no les tenía miedo. Quizá el hecho de que fuera tan distinta era el motivo por el que ellos la adoraban. Todos. Todos la queríamos a nuestra manera.

Hizo una pausa y se puso de cuclillas para coger una piedra perfectamente circular.

—Kieran no estaba muy interesada en la ciencia y eso nos impactó un poco como familia —indicó con lo que sentí como una sonrisa—. Lex le intentaba enseñar sus mejores inventos con el fin de que algo llamara su atención. Y Leah se esforzaba en contarle sobre sus proyectos de física con el mismo objetivo. Pero nunca funcionaba. A Kieran le gustaba todo y nada.  
—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo era tu relación con ella?  
—Pasabamos el rato estudiando francés juntas —repuso con simpleza, volviéndose—. Escuchando discos viejos, escribiendo poemas sin sentido... Mirando películas europeas. Kieran sabía que yo tampoco me sentía muy normal en mi familia. Todos eran buenos para algo y yo solo... seguía sin saber qué debía hacer. Por lo que mis padres me enviaban a todo programa caro que conocieran. Clases de violín, piano, ballet, natación también. Acabé por ceder a la ciencia también gracias a Lex. Empecé a admirar sus inventos y lo feliz que era en su laboratorio. De alguna manera pude sobrevivir a su muerte gracias a esos tontos proyectos que se me ocurrían a mitad de la noche. Los que hacía pensado en él. Proyectos en los que Kieran se quedaba... para hacerme compañía con una taza de café. Éramos niñas, cielos, niñas que intentaban sobrellevar solas el suicidio de su hermano mayor. Entonces pasó. Tres semanas antes de su cumpleaños —agregó con la mirada perdida—, era el primer viaje en familia que hacíamos en un pobre intento de volvernos más cercanos. Y no funcionó.

Exhaló y dejó caer la piedra. Me miró a los ojos entonces, con tantos sentimientos en una sola mirada que pensé que en cualquier momento lloraría.

—Mi padre manejaba. Mi madre iba a su lado. Y detrás nosotras tres, cuando el auto tomó una mala curva y caímos al río. Todos habían logrado salir casi al instante, poco antes de que el auto se llenara de agua. Todos menos Kieran. Era la única que llevaba el cinturón de seguridad y yo... No me había dado cuenta de que era la última que faltaba. Fui tan tonta. Cuando lo supe me quedé petrificada en la estúpida orilla. Me quedé esperando que un milagro ocurriera en vez de volver y darle una oportunidad. Podría haberla salvado ese día pero entré en pánico y me acobardé. Ella podría seguir viva, Kara, debería seguir viva. De nosotros era la mejor y por mi culpa murió.

Vi sus lágrimas mucho antes de que bajara la cabeza y por entonces no pude más que ir a abrazarla. Me aguanté mis propias lágrimas, con la cara sobre su hombro mientras la estrechaba con más fuerza y buscaba el modo de transmitirle algo... Algo bueno, lo que fuera.

—Eso no fue tu culpa —susurré frotando su espalda. Sus brazos eran débiles a mi alrededor, temblaban incluso—. No pudo de ningún modo ser tu culpa y el que lo crea es un tonto. Eras una niña. No fue tu culpa.  
—Tenía que haberlo intentado. Kieran... Ella tenía tantos sueños... Yo pude haber hecho algo pero fui cobarde.  
—Lena, escúchame —dije alejándome lo necesario para mirarla a la cara. No había algo más doloroso que ver sus ojos cristalizados mirarme de vuelta—. Eras una niña. Y los accidentes, por muy terribles y crueles que puedan ser, pasan, ¿vale? No fue tu culpa. Por favor deja de culparte a ti misma.  
—Lex se suicidó mucho tiempo atrás —dijo despacio, como teniendo en cuenta realmente cada palabra—. Y Kieran fue la única que nos mantuvo cuerdos durante ese duelo. La que siguió siendo fuerte por todos nosotras. No se merecía el final que tuvo, Kara. Debí ser yo en vez de ella.  
—No digas eso.  
—Es la verdad.  
—No vuelvas a decirlo —repetí con un nudo en la garganta. Ella me dejó secar las lágrimas en sus mejillas, con puro desconcierto en los ojos—. Tu hermana...  parecía una asombrosa persona. Y por eso no creo que le gustase saber que sigues sufriendo por un accidente que no fue para nada tu culpa. Porque tú no la mataste. Porque no es tu culpa y siento mucho que hayas pasado por eso. Pero no la mataste.

Asintió despacio, las lágrimas de a poco se detuvieron y yo me limpié los ojos  ¿Por qué quería llorar yo cuando la del trágico accidente era ella? Necesitaba mantenerme fuerte por las dos.

—Lex ya estaba muerto, Kieran también —dijo al cabo de un rato—. Solo éramos Leah y yo y ni siquiera así nos volvimos más unidas. Solo fue peor. Las drogas lo empeoraron y Leah me odió por eso también. Por no querer... vivir. Y también se alejó. A veces la detesto, si te soy sincera, odio lo perfecta que su vida es. Como si el pasado que compartimos no le pudiera afectar. Muchas otras veces la odio más de lo normal por haber robado todos mis proyectos y jamás lamentarse.  
—Lena...  
—Pero también en días como hoy me odio por no tener las energías suficientes para odiarla. Porque si la odio entonces no me olvidaré nunca de todo lo que pasó. Es... Se lo enfermizo que es. Y en verdad ya no me importa.

Cogió el cuchillo que todo ese tiempo había permanecido en el suelo y se lo guardó. No me aparté de la puerta del conductor cuando dio a entender que ya nos iríamos. Al contrario hablé.

—Perdón por obligarte a ir a su casa. Debí confiar en ti.  
—Está bien —se limitó a responder.  
—Nos iremos de allí. A donde tú quieras. Cuando quieras.  
—¿A qué se debe esta nueva predisposición tuya de irnos? —preguntó sonriendo. Esa pequeña señal de tranquilidad me hizo querer abrazarla otra vez.  
—Quiero demostrarte que confío en ti, que más allá de lo que está pasando entre nosotras tienes una amiga aquí. Quiero ayudarte con todo lo que cargas, Lena.  
—¿Por qué?  
—¿No es lo que todos merecemos? ¿Alguien que esté ahí?

Parpadeó como si fuera algo muy serio que procesar, respiró una vez profundamente. Luego asintió. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos con delicadeza, yo le devolví el beso con la misma calma, igual de relajada. Al alejarse necesité contenerme para no atraerla nuevamente hacia mi boca.

—Sí, lo merecemos —dijo esbozando una nueva sonrisa—. ¿Nos vamos? No quiero que te enfermes.  
—Quién lo diría, la señorita corazón de hielo teme por mi salud.  
—Ese es un golpe bajo, mi querida Kara, tú sabes que eres la excepción a todas mis normas.  
—Que afortunada soy en ese caso.

Di media vuelta y abrí la puerta del conductor exageradamente. Lena puso los ojos en blanco pero entró de todas formas, dejando frente a mí su aroma tan especial. No sabría decir con exactitud si su olor me recordaba a un bosque que frecuentaba en invierno, o a la cabaña vacacional de mis padres hace años. Sacudí mis pensamientos y cerré su puerta.

De vuelta en casa de Leah los ánimos estaban mucho mejor... pese a ser más de la una de la madrugada.

—¿Tienes sueño? —me preguntó echándose a mitad de la cama. Yo me quité mi chaqueta y miré alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa que me pudiera hacer pensar en algo que no tuviera que ver con ella, la cama y una larga sesión de besos. No era buena idea seguir manteniendo esos pensamientos todo el endemoniado tiempo.  
—No en realidad. Me siento bastante... bien.  
—¿Por qué? —dijo cruzándose de brazos. Respiré y me senté en la punta de la cama. Mi pecho se sintió extraño cuando ella se incorporó para estar a mi lado.  
—No lo sé, estuvo divertido. Bueno, no el... Ya sabes, me refiero a la noche en general.  
—Y yo que pensaba que te iba a espantar con mi dramático pasado —se rió y su cuerpo se balanceó en mi dirección durante un instante.

Sonreí, aunque no era del todo lo que deseaba. Me hacía falta escapar de allí durante un rato, necesitaba pensar en la adrenalina y esas emociones que a lo largo de la noche había ignorado. Estando tan cerca de ella era imposible concentrarme y, si seguía mirandola, no sabía cómo acabaría la noche.

—Iré a buscar un poco de agua —declaré sintiéndome tonta por mi comportamiento. Sin embargo esperé un momento para levantarme, el tiempo justo para que ella se acercara y buscara mis labios.

No niego que disfruté el momento y la serenidad que ese beso me ofrecía. Pero no me gustó para nada cómo el corazón se me aceleró exigiendo mucho más.

—Gracias por esta noche.  
—Fue tu idea, no me agradezcas a mí —contesté todavía cerca de su rostro.  
—Bah, si todo es gracias a ti, cariño.

Más de quince minutos después yo seguía en la silenciosa cocina pensando en las últimas semanas, con una botella de agua en la mano sin abrir y cientos de cuestiones sin resolver en la cabeza. Le debí la confusión de mis emociones al estrés que resultaba ser Hamilton.   
Y, al cabo de un momento, resolví que era mejor ignorar mis sentimientos más profundos y concentrar mis energías en la tarea que tenía en frente: que aquel hombre deplorable pasara el resto de su vida en prisión.

Cuando volví a la habitación Lena estaba dormida con el cubo cambiante en su abdomen. Este brillaba con un suave tono morado y se apagaba de vez en cuando, como si acompañara la respiración de su creadora.  
Al acercarme a mi lado de la cama el color pasó a un azul oscuro y, entre me desvestía sin ningún temor por si ella despertaba, grabé a fuego en mi mente unas pocas palabras.

_Te gusta. Solo es atracción. Solo te gusta._

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el rostro de mi mejor amiga a centímetros del mío.

El susto fue tal que no tuve tiempo para detenerme a pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, mucho menos en el cómo y porqué rayos Samantha Arias estaba en ese cuarto... En esa casa.  
Me cubrí hasta el cuello con la sábana por algún motivo tonto, como si tal acto la fuera a hacer retroceder. Me sentí sonrojar cuando giré la cabeza a mi izquierda. Aunque para sumar más desconcierto a mi despertar, la guardaespaldas no estaba allí.

—Sam, qué... ¿Cómo es que... tú... ? —la mirada que me obsequió fue de pocos amigos.  
—¿Desde cuándo te escondes de tu familia? ¿De tus amigas? ¡No has respondido ninguno de nuestros mensajes!  
—Creí que Maggie...  
—¿Podría guardar tu secreto durante mucho más? Es Maggie, Kara. Ya sabes lo que pasó cuando intentó ocultar que se le habían caído tus llaves en el retrete.

Solté un suspiro cansino antes de quitarme las cobijas de encima y ponerme de pie. Me quedé en mi lugar intentando pensar, ignorando que solo llevaba una camiseta que me pasaba con suerte de la cintura y nada más debajo. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar en ese momento y ni siquiera eran las... Fruncí el ceño en dirección a Sam quién aguardaba con una ceja arqueada y brazos cruzados respuestas que yo no poseía.

—¿Que hora es?  
—Más de las once, eso seguro.  
—¿Ya vas a decirme cómo me encontraste? Maggie no estaba al tanto de este sitio.  
—Pues de eso...

Sus palabras se ahogaron con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Antes de que fuera capaz de volver a la cama o ponerme algo más adecuado la guardaespaldas ya estaba adentro.

—Kara, tienes que probar la bañera, hace cosas de lo más estúpidas cuando... —Lena hizo silencio al girarse y notar instantáneamente la presencia de mi amiga.

La cubría una bata negra en su totalidad aunque me demoré en quitar los ojos del espacio al descubierto que era su clavícula húmeda... Luego el lunar en su cuello.

Sus facciones relajadas quedaron ocultas por un semblante inexpresivo, tal vez algo cauto. Y el silencio fue incómodo.

Me llevé una mano a la cara pero al segundo me crucé de brazos, a modo de torpe protección. Lo que resultaba ser una mala idea ya que se me levantaba considerablemente la camiseta y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que mis partes íntimas quedaran al descubierto. Dejé caer los brazos a los lados en tanto Lena se acercaba un par de pasos, no tanto hacia mí pero a una distancia prudente de mi amiga. Me miró de modo insolente los pechos, como siendo consciente de que no llevaba sostén, y yo no quise para nada reaccionar cuando bajó la vista otro poco.

Habían pasado no más de tres segundos cuando apartó la mirada. Hacia Sam. Mi vergüenza creció cuando recordé que mi amiga seguía allí y ella, por supuesto, no dejó escapar ninguna señal. Cual fuese que percibiera.

—¿En serio te acuestas con tu guardaespaldas? —le debía a Sam el crédito por no verse afectada bajo la atención de una asesina. Claro que no sabía su verdadera identidad, y claro que Lena no estaba mostrando ni una gota de lo amenazadora que podía llegar a ser. Pero seguía latente la asesina a sueldo en su mirada, fría y sin emoción, e ignorar eso era todo un logro.

Tuve que volver a respirar para que las ideas regresaran a mí. Miré a Lena esperando que comprendiera, volví a Sam, y jugué el papel que tenía que seguir.

—Es complicado, Sam. Sabes cómo es Eliza. Se habría puesto como loca de saber que contrató a una guardaespaldas...  
—Que tiene sexo con su hija —dijo en tono burlón. Otra mentira a la que me enfrentaría tarde otro temprano, pero asentí—. Kara, no tenías que mentirme a mí. Desaparecer como lo hiciste... Estábamos ahí por ti, ¿recuerdas? Vinimos hasta aquí para verte y tú te escapas con una mujer. Como una cob...  
—Cuida lo que dices —soltó Lena sin levantar la voz. Con el cabello mojado, aún en bata y descalza, y todavía podía dar la impresión de que era capaz de arrancarle sin remordimiento la yugular a cualquiera. Tragué saliva y por primera vez Sam contempló el potencial de mi supuesta pretendiente.  
—¿Quién te da derecho a meterte en nuestras vidas? No sabes nada de nada, eres una desconocida. Así que cállate, evita meterte.

La intensidad con la que Lena me miró me habría derretido en otro momento, me habría hecho temblar de pies a cabeza. Pero no era esa la intención. Cuando logré darme cuenta me apresuré a negar, con el corazón en la garganta y el cuerpo inquieto por la incertidumbre. La asesina sonrió con calma renovada. Yo volví a pensar.

—Primero, no tengo que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago. Ni a ti ni a nadie, Sam, ya no. Segundo, necesitas decirme ahora mismo cómo llegaste aquí.

Me duró muy poco la adrenalina del momento. Diría que casi nada. Juraría que Lena se había acercado más a mí al abrirse de nuevo la puerta, que de hecho no se había cerrado del todo. Y también casi maldigo en voz alta al ver de quién se trataba.

Leah apareció en mi habitación con una expresión desconcertada y yo en verdad comencé a creer que se trataba de una reunión en mi cuarto de la que yo no me había enterado. La empresaria vio a mi amiga y casi al mismo tiempo a Lena, por último dejó caer los ojos en mí. De un modo extraño me estudió por completo. Casi tuve ganas de esconderme detrás de la guardaespaldas o como mínimo bajo las sábanas hasta que todas se fueran.

—Escuché gritos —fue todo lo que dijo, demasiado seria. Y el silencio se intensificó.

Como nadie se veía muy propenso a abrir la boca imaginé que debía de ser mi deber. Inspiré e incluso ignoré el rostro atontado de Sam sobre Leah, y luego de vuelta en Lena. Y hablé.

—¿Es muy temprano para una copa? Tenemos que hablar.


	25. Chapter 25

Leah dirigió a Sam hasta la gran sala escaleras abajo en tanto yo y la asesina nos vestíamos de espaldas a la otra.

No me agradaba pensar en las variables y todo de lo que podían hablar los cinco minutos que nos tomaría bajar. Pero no tenía otra opción; le había pedido a la empresaria que se adelantaran y que hablaríamos en un breve momento. Ese tiempo ganado lo estaba desperdiciando y no podía demorar más lo que se avecinaba. Me volví hacia la espalda descubierta de Lena cuando me terminé de vestir.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo pudo acabar aquí? —dije dubitativa—. No es normal, nadie más sabía sobre mi paradero. ¿Cómo es posible?  
—Hay una y mil posibilidades, mi querida Kara —señaló ajustándose el sujetador y miré hacia otra parte. Mis pensamientos más profundos estaban siendo muy inadecuados—. Pero primero lo primero. Hay que empezar por lo que sabemos.  
—¿Y qué sabemos exactamente?

La asesina se volteó, con una camiseta blanca en la mano. Fracasé al querer apartar la vista de las cicatrices en su pálida piel, pero ella no hizo caso a mis obscenas miradas, al menos una de las dos estaba concentrada.

—Que tú sales con tu guardaespaldas y que estás aquí por trabajo.  
—Viviendo en la casa de una empresaria por trabajo —musité confundida sin verle el sentido—. Espera, con respecto a Leah...  
—Puedes hablar con ella luego y decirle que solo era una mentira piadosa. Seguro que será su gran alivio de la semana saber que no caíste en la tentación de... mi persona —si no fuera porque era un asunto complicado habría creído que la ojiverde realmente sentía la sonrisa que se le formó en los labios. O tal vez yo necesitaba ser ingenua en ese instante. De todos modos asentí con la cabeza—. Cuando hables con Sam recuerda creerte lo que dices. Cada buena mentira tiene algo de verdad. Pero ten cuidado.   
—¿Algún dia dejaré de mentir, Lena?  
—Sí. Una vez estén todos a salvo.

Un par de minutos después estábamos abajo.

La guardaespaldas se sentó a una distancia segura en el sofá, dejó caer la cabeza en la palma de su mano y esperó. Al menos ella podía sentirse relajada, o dar la impresión, pero a mí las manos me sudaban y sentía que mis mejillas se calentaban mientras Sam y Leah, en dos sofás a mi derecha, más me observaban.

Aspiré el aroma dulzón de mi alrededor y miré a mi amiga.

—Mi relación con Lena no es el único motivo por el cual estoy aquí, Sam —empecé, despacio. No tuve la valentía para mirar a la empresaria ni quise tampoco conocer lo que pasaba por su mente. Con el historial que cargaban las gemelas era probable que como mínimo se sintiera decepcionada—. Tenía pensado volver a Nueva York y hablar con mi jefa sobre los proyectos a los que les he dado un alto las últimas semanas.  
—Llamé a Alheri hace unos días. Me dijo que hace tiempo no recibe los informes de tus entrevistas, Kara, se comunicó contigo y...  
—Sam, no es lo... importante ahora —dije saboreando la amargura en mi lengua con esas palabras tan distantes a mí.

En parte era cierto. Mi jefa había dejado mensajes y llamado, pero yo seguía ignorando que la conversación sobre mi trabajo ocurriría tarde o temprano. Tenía que ganar algo más de tiempo, quise decirme, pero no hacía más que ser una burla para mí misma. Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras.

Mi amiga me contempló incrédula. Ella más que nadie sabía a lo que me había enfrentado para conseguir ese trabajo en Nueva York y lo que amaba ser una reportera. Ese último pensamiento me dejó otro mal sabor en la boca, uno peor. Como si yo no fuera digna de ese empleo que tanto me gustaba.

—¿A qué quieres llegar?  
—Decidí venir aquí por otro trabajo.  
—Aquí... ¿aquí? —preguntó levantando una ceja. Quizá fue mi imaginación pero sentí que las gemelas se movían en sus respectivos lugares al mismo tiempo. Yo seguí tan quieta cómo Sam.  
—Leah me ofreció un trabajo asombroso. Tiene cosas muy importantes que ofrecer, cosas que cambiarán al mundo, es una oportunidad única. Puedo ser quién de a conocer todo eso.  
—Sin ofender —dijo en dirección a la empresaria y volvió a mí—, ¿pero por qué dejarías a Alheri de un día para otro? Eres demasiado insoportablemente honorable como para...  
—Todos llegamos al punto en el que tenemos que cambiar para bien o para mal... Y yo lo alcancé hace tiempo, Sam. No es solo por el trabajo. También está mi madre —la castaña puso los ojos en blanco. Yo me serené por dentro.  
—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto hacerle frente? Eres una mujer adulta, por dios, tú sabes cómo es ella. Solo tienes que ponerle un alto. No veo la necesidad de cambiar radicalmente tu vida por lo que tu madre haga o deje de hacer.  
—Me da la impresión de que olvidaste este último año —repliqué sin quitar los ojos de los suyos molestos—. Creo que olvidas por lo que Eliza me hizo pasar por renunciar a su empresa.  
—Es una mujer difícil de entender, Kara, pero no me parece que...  
—¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? —preguntó de repente Lena. Antes de verla podría haberme creído que jugaba con una daga entre sus dedos por el tono con el que le habló a Sam. Afilado como las armas ocultas en tantos sectores de su cuerpo.  
—Te he dicho ya que esto no es de tu incumbencia.  
—Responde —dije llamando su atención.

Era el colmo que estuviera del lado de Eliza. Pero no una sorpresa. Sam dejó caer los hombros.

—Fue un pedido de Alex, ¿de acuerdo? Ella insistió —no era nada nuevo admití para mis adentros, pero Sam continuó—. Quizás escuchó algo de mi conversación con Maggie pero... De alguna forma sabe que no volviste a Nueva York y que estás saliendo con... Como sea, prometió que no le diría a tu madre, pero le agradaría que la llames, ¿entiendes?  
—¿Sabe dónde estoy?  
—Lo dudo. Solo yo sé eso.  
—¿Cómo acabaste aquí, Samantha? —inquirió Lena removiéndose, solo así noté que tenía a su otro lado el cubo. El gris, de una tonalidad oscura que alcanzaba el negro en algunos sectores, me hizo sentir extraña. No miré a Leah directamente, apenas su figura por el rabillo del ojo.

En cambio me pregunté si la guardaespaldas había investigado a Sam pero dejé de lado la idea al segundo, probablemente ya sabía todo sobre ella.

Por una vez la mujer a pocos metros de mí aceptó algo proveniente de la asesina sin estar a la defensiva. La miró directamente al responder.

—En realidad esperaba que Kara me respondiera eso. El mensaje que recibí fue desde su celular.  
—¿Qué mensaje? —repuso Lena y miré al fin a la empresaria mientras Sam le pasaba su teléfono a la mujer sentada junto a mí.

Leah se encontraba inexpresiva con la mirada en el suelo de la sala. Tal vez se había cuestionado que tenía yo para decirle a ella, y en cambio tenía que quedarse a escuchar más mentiras que verdades. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y abrí la boca para hablar, decirle algo... pero Lena ya me pasaba el celular.

Leí el par de líneas confundida. En efecto era mi número y la fecha databa de hace pocos días, lo que era más preocupante era el detalle de la dirección; no solo era información exacta, pero también mencionaba que vivía con Leah Luthor.

Le devolví el celular a Sam e intercambié con Lena una mirada que sospechaba lo mismo.

—No fui yo quién te envió eso —dije suspirando. Al principio la castaña esbozó una sonrisa, como si le estuviera haciendo una broma, y al instante desapareció—. Me robaron hace poco, Sam. Más allá de eso no sé cómo lograron saber dónde estoy viviendo. Puede que me siguieran.  
—Tienes una seguridad personal muy cara para ser tan pésima —Lena no aceptó la ofensa, muy apenas y sonrió con poco interés a modo de burla.  
—No estoy de humor para esto, Sam. Te he contado la verdad.

Desvió la vista y yo descubrí que después de todo no estaba siendo una completa mentirosa. No del todo.  
En ese momento Leah dejó de lado la burbuja silenciosa y se volvió hacia la castaña con tanta tranquila suavidad que hasta yo me la quedé mirando sorprendida.

—Puedes ignorar totalmente mi ofrecimiento si deseas, pero ¿qué dices si te quedas un par de horas? Hay habitaciones libres y siento que les haría bien a las dos pensar sobre esto antes de que ocurran malentendidos. Sé por experiencia que no es bueno conversar con el enojo de por medio.

Seriamente me pregunté si alguna vez esa mujer se había exaltado en verdad hablando con alguien, pero era cosa difícil de imaginar cuando se la veía tan calmada en situaciones tensas.

Sam parpadeó, Leah aguardó y la asesina a mi lado sonrió con sorna mirando la escena. Habría sonreído también por la manera en que la castaña se había quedado sin habla al ser objeto de atención de la empresaria. Pero finalmente respondió.

—No quisiera ser una molestia.  
—Ni por un segundo pensaría que lo eres —resolvió desechando su respuesta con un movimiento de la mano y poniéndose de pie—. Quédate. Tómate una ducha, descansa si quieres.  
—Supongo que podría aceptar eso, no duermo hace dieciséis horas —replicó Sam pasándose una mano por el cuello.

Leah asintió y miró hacia el comienzo de las escaleras que hasta hace un instante estaba desolado. Su mayordomo esperó paciente a que mi amiga agradeciera la hospitalidad y fuera a su encuentro. No me vio por última vez ni mucho menos me habló al irse. Me evité resoplar y darle más importancia... Al menos durante un rato

Un teléfono sonó a lo lejos rompiendo el silencio y Leah se disculpó para atender, procurando volver enseguida. La vi perderse enseguida y al rato sus tacones dejaron de resonar en la gran sala.

—Bueno, podría haber ido peor —murmuré sin ánimos, contemplando una rayadura en el brazo del sillón en el que seguía sentada—. Fue Blaise la que envió ese mensaje, ¿no es así?  
—Sabe dónde estamos, es lo más seguro.  
—Vaya, una asesina a sueldo acosando a mi familia, lo tacharé en mi lista de pendientes.  
—Blaise las habría matado si lo quisiera, pero no me parece que busque eso esta vez. Su comportamiento es extraño e impredecible. No es propio de ella.  
—Si tú no lo entiendes entonces estoy todavía más jodida —dije mirándola al fin. Su cabello estaba seco ya, todavía suelto. Esto último le daba un aspecto menos serio y más relajado, tal vez hasta adorable. Cuando sonrió lo confirmé.  
—Algunos hombres de Mike vigilan constantemente la casa de tu madre, a tu hermana y tus amigas. Confía en mí, ellas están bien —Lena me miró un silencioso instante y yo creí que en cualquier momento se inclinaría para buscar un beso. No fue así. Acabó hablando nuevamente—. Lo hiciste bien, estoy segura de que las dos se tragaron las mentiras.  
—No mentía en cuanto a cierto tema.

Miré hacia atrás, al lugar en donde la empresaria seguramente estaba. La sonrisa de Lena titubeó un poco y yo me vi obligada a explicar... Más que nerviosa.

—Decidí aceptar la oferta de Leah.

Quedó muy claro que Lena esperaba oír algo distinto. Por una vez su sorpresa fue evidente, su rostro cambio de forma notoria y tardó un par de segundos en cerrar la boca, solo para volverla a abrir.

—Oh.  
—Lo que significa que trabajaré con ella —dije para dejar todo lo más claro posible. La ojiverde asintió y se removió como si estuviera buscando alejarse de mí sin ser muy obvia. El cubo volvió a su regazo y tan lentamente como su respiración en ese momento, pasó a un negro intenso que estaba segura jamás había visto—. ¿Lena?  
—¿Qué? —replicó sin tono.  
—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que pasa. Lo que piensas. Cualquier cosa que sientas al respecto.  
—¿Por qué debería sentir algo al respecto?

La voz dura pero calmada podría haberla considerado un golpe cruel en mi estómago. No podía ser casualidad que ya no me mirara a la cara ni hubiera en sus ojos rastro de la diversión anterior. Quería decir más, explicarle algo... lo que fuese. Pero al abrir la boca los tacones de Leah volvían pisando determinados.  
Le eché un último vistazo a la guardaespaldas, ya concentrada en lo que tenía el idéntico aspecto de un cubo rubik de luces brillantes en sus manos.

Me levanté en cuanto Leah llegó. Su sonrisa no me parecía del todo veraz, o quizá era la incomodidad en su porte por lo que había pasado, pero de cualquier modo le pedí que fuéramos al jardín para conversar.  
La asesina no me siguió y yo no miré más de una vez hacia atrás para corroborar que ella seguía allí.

Afuera bajo un sol realmente intenso Leah me guió hasta una fuente bajo uno de los altos árboles. Se respiraba un agradecido aire fresco bajo la copa enramada, hacia que deseara pasar mucho más tiempo en la naturaleza.  
Su mano derecha acarició la superficie de agua clara y la retiró varios segundos después cuando me dispuse a hablar.

—Lamento no decirte que aceptaba el empleo con antelación —comencé, medio avergonzada—. Las cosas se dieron muy rápido y... Estaría totalmente de acuerdo si tú ya cambiaste de parecer y encontraste a alguien mejor. Ahora que lo pienso fue tonto de mi parte, cielos...  
—Kara, dios, cálmate un momento —dijo riendo al fin. De a poco su alegría habitual regresaba a esos ojos verdes—. Tal vez esperaba con demasiadas ansias tu respuesta pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza buscarme otras opciones. No sabes lo feliz que todo esto me pone.  
—¿En serio? Rayos... Me preocupa no estar a la altura del trabajo, Leah... ¿Se supone que debo decirle eso a mi jefa? Vale, no... Aún así, estoy emocionada por lo que vendrá. Y no sé cómo agradecerte que me hayas tenido tanta paciencia.

Leah sonrió. Pasó la mano seca sobre mi hombro en gesto reconfortante y no me quedó más que sonreír de vuelta. Los pájaros cantaron en alguna parte y mi corazón se sintió feliz de tomar una decisión por mi cuenta por una vez en mi vida.

—Vendrán cosas alucinantes para ti, eso te lo aseguro.  
—¿Cómo estás tan segura?  
—Porque soy Leah Luthor. Todo lo que deseo lo cumplo y no hay nada más que quiera ahora mismo que verte alcanzar tus metas —sostuvo sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Con esa actitud tan decidida no era de cuestionar porqué era tan renombrada en la ciudad. Ahogué un suspiro y mi adrenalina se fue elevando—. Y porque me agradas. Hay algo en ti, Kara... Mira, no soy una persona paciente pero contigo existe algo por lo que vale la pena esperar.  
—Oh, calla, me haces sentir más importante de lo que en realidad soy —bromeé, pero la empresaria solo negó.  
—Eres importante. Y ahora que trabajas conmigo serás la reportera más exitosa de este país, te lo prometo.  
—Cielos...  
—No tienes que decir nada, no es necesario —agregó mirando las flores cerca nuestro—. Pronto te daré los detalles importantes sobre lo que sigue en nuestra agenda.

La observé un rato más de lo adecuado y su perfil me recordó mucho al de su hermana. Tuve que mirar la fuente para no seguir pensando en la otra gemela dentro de la casa... En la conversación que sabía que le debía. Intentar alejar a Lena de mi cabeza no sirvió de nada.

—Así que ya no eres mujer libre —soltó animada Leah. Su mirada no transmitía ninguna emoción negativa pero no podía ser imaginación mía la exageración en sus palabras.  
—Con respecto a eso...  
—Kara, creo que sabes muy bien que no tienes que explicarme nada. A mí ni a ninguna otra persona. Si eres feliz...  
—Solo fue algo que necesitaba hacerle creer a Sam por otras razones. Pero Lena y yo... No pasa nada entre nosotras.

No fue exactamente alivio lo que le vi experimentar. O quizás sí. Quizá la sonrisa que mantenía estaba llena de calma renovada después de obtener esa información. Pero no era fácil de detectar. Tal vez yo estaba viendo algo que no existía. Con todo y lo que le había dicho no me sentía por completo honesta con esa confesión.

—No quisiera sonar atrevida, ni mucho menos apresurada. Pero con esto que me has dicho no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad.  
—Me estás asustando un poco —dije en broma. Leah sonrió.  
—¿Qué tan mala idea sería invitarte a salir?

* * *

 

—¿Te refieres a salir... salir?  
—Una salida de amigas. Si me consideras como tal —agregó deprisa.  
—Claro que sí. Digo... Sí, por supuesto, Leah. Creo que estaría bien.  
—Tendré mi propia seguridad así que no tienes que preocuparte por las posibles situaciones incómodas. Si estás de acuerdo.  
—Vale.  
—¿Sí? —inquirió animada levantando una ceja.  
—Sí, me haría bien despejarme de lo que pasó.

Los siguientes cinco minutos fueron una nube de confusión en mi mente. Leah se había despedido y yo me quejaba por dentro al recordar muy tarde que tenía que avisarle que me iría de su casa pronto. También reprimí una maldición al entrar a la habitación y encontrar a la guardaespaldas sentada en medio de la cama desarmando una pistola. El cubo cambiante descansaba a su lado y una música suave, como jazz, provenía de algún lado. No sé qué me sobresaltó, ni porqué dejé de respirar al verla, pero de todas formas me atreví a pasar al interior del cuarto y cerrar con lentitud la puerta.

—Hey —intenté yendo hacia ella. Me sentía como si pasara un campo minado solo para hallar a un animal feroz del otro lado. Lena no reaccionó—. ¿Vas a hablar conmigo ahora?  
—No tenemos que hablar de nada, Kara.  
—Claro que sí. Esto es importante. Lo que sea que haga que te encierres en ti misma es importante para mí —la guardaespaldas poco a poco miró hacia arriba, hacia mi torpe presencia—. Por favor. Habla conmigo. ¿Es sobre el trabajo? ¿Mi relación con Leah?  
—Kara.  
—¿Qué es lo que pasa? Tú no mientes, solo... solo dime la verdad.

Por un instante su rostro dió paso a las emociones. Confusas emociones reflejadas en esos ojos tan claros como lejanos. Quería que volviera, que me sonriera nuevamente y todo lo que significaba tenerla junto a mí. Una vocesita en mi cabeza se rió de mis decisiones.

—No sé qué esperas que te diga, Kara.  
—Algo. Cualquier cosa. Demuéstrame que tienes...  
—¿Sentimientos? —dijo componiendo al fin, y sin mirar, el arma delante suyo. Una sonrisa sin gracia se posó en sus labios como un gesto irónico—. ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que te demuestre? ¿Quieres ver la gran bondad de mi corazón? ¿Celos ocultos, quizá? Lo que quieres no está aquí, sea lo que sea, yo no puedo ofrecerte nada increíble y asombroso. Trata de hacerte a la idea de que no existen esas cosas en mí.  
—Tu cambio de humor...  
—Seguro tú saltarías de la alegría al enterarte de que tienes que seguir viendo a alguien con quien no toleras convivir. ¿Verdad?  
—En serio lo siento —murmuré y lo decía en serio. Era egoísta hacerla pasar por eso y ahora...  
—No te preocupes. Soy profesional y tan pronto como acabe mi contrato estaré muy lejos de esto. Sé que tú vas a pasar mucho tiempo ocupada con tus viajes internacionales y eso. Debe de ser emocionante. Me alegro por ti.  
—No hablarás en serio —dije casi sin voz. Si decía otra palabra más sabía que sonaría tan patética como me sentía. Lena sonrió, un poco más parecido a lo que eran sus sonrisas usuales. Y aún así tan fría.  
—¿Qué sugieres tú? Cuéntame, estaría encantada de saber qué más quieres de mí.

No fui capaz de decir nada.

Ese extraño miedo que me subió hasta la garganta no me permitió hablar. ¿Eso haría ella? ¿Una vez el contrato acabara se iría de mi vida? Me sentí tan conmocionada al pensar en ese futuro que no fui capaz de emitir sonido.

Y también fue un error. Ella suspiró.

Lena acarició una de las caras oscuras del cubo. La música a la que había dejado de prestar atención se detuvo y la asesina se levantó. A un metro de mí se colocó la chaqueta, se subió el cierre hasta el cuello y cogió el arma para guardarla en su cinturón. La fila de cuchillos me hizo tragar saliva pero rápidamente se ocultó el equipo letal bajo la camiseta. Al final me miró.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, jefa. De seguro estarás a salvo aquí en mi ausencia —informó sin tono, estudiando las cuatro paredes.  
—¿Es seguro que tú salgas?  
—Yo siempre estoy a salvo —contestó demasiado sonriente, demasiado apacible. Aunque en sus ojos creí divisar algo más... una espera silenciosa en la que yo no sabía qué aportar. Desconocía cómo.

Me di cuenta de que fue mi última oportunidad de decir algo cuando desvió la mirada y encaró hacia la puerta. Abrí la boca, mi cuerpo incluso se movió en su dirección, pero me quedé parada en silencio. Solo viendo como se iba.

Habría jurado que al sentarme junto al cubo este me juzgaba por el color opaco y sin brillo que emitió, parpadeando, antes de volverse de un negro vacío.

With their tanks and their bombs,  
and their bombs and their guns...

Seguía el ritmo de la canción con la cabeza cuando Mike apareció a mi lado. Su habitual ceño fruncido había sido reemplazado por una expresión entretenida y pronto me pasó una pastilla pequeña que tragué sin pestañear. Respiré lento y volví a ajustar mis guantes, milagrosamente blancos esta vez, solo porque no podía dejar las manos quietas. La música que salía de los audífonos colocados inamovibles en los oídos del hombre en la silla me producía cierta paz. O, quizás, era solo el conocimiento de lo que le estaba pasando al pobre diablo que desde hace dos horas escuchaba la misma canción una y otra vez. Él sacudía la cabeza de forma inquietante pero siendo sincera yo todavía no tenía muchas ganas de acabar con su tormento.

—¿Alguna ocasión especial los guantes?  
—Ninguna. Estaba con ánimos de cambiar—repuse contemplando el cuero teñido de grandes manchas carmesí. Miré un instante más la sangre y otras ideas se me vinieron a la mente—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no es tan malo apreciar mejor el trabajo.

Mike se encogió de hombros.

—Podríamos estar haciendo más que tajos en su cuerpo pero allá tú, tómate tu tiempo con esa sangre desagradable. No sé cómo lo disfrutas tanto —agregó negando con la cabeza. Yo sonreí con ironía. La verdad no me podía afectar.  
—Cuando acabe puedes descuartizarlo a tu gusto y guardar lo que queda para tus perros. ¿Te parece bien? —Mike puso los ojos en blanco pero en el fondo yo sabía que la idea no le parecía tan mala.  
—¿Cuánto más planeas dejar esa maldita canción? Ni siquiera soy yo el que tiene los audífonos y ya estoy harto de escucharla cada vez que entro aquí. Van tres horas.  
—¿No estarás sintiendo, cómo le dicen... compasión? —Mike chocó su hombro contra el mío, el balanceo hizo que mi estado de relajación se perdiera y por lo tanto la música dejó de parecerme lo mismo—. Quítale los auriculares.

Mi compañero obedeció. Comenzó a despegar la dura cinta alrededor de su cabeza que aseguraba los audífonos y al terminar, con un movimiento de los dedos bastante fastidiado, apagó la música.

Grenn Dallas tenía todo lo que cualquier mediocre como él podía desear en la vida. Una casa en un buen punto de la ciudad, un auto medianamente moderno, una esposa modelo y el aspecto de un ejecutivo en su momento soñado. Solo que de ejecutivo no tenía nada. Alcanzaba los treinta y nueve años y la edad ya se le notaba en los ojos, en el cabello castaño y el físico dejado de estar. Pasaba muy bien por empresario importante. Hamilton así se lo habría prometido en su momento.

—Buenas noches, Grenn —saludé con la mano enguantada. Él ladeó la cabeza una, dos, tres veces en varias direcciones. Sus ojos estaban muy rojos y yo casi pude escuchar el sonido agudo que retumbaba en su cabeza aún después de quitarle la canción. Su pecho tenía un par de cortes, sus piernas también en los lugares justos.  
—Yo... No tengo...  
—¿Qué? ¿Información? —completé en su ayuda.

Grenn respiraba con dificultad. Reconocía que le costaba mucho hallar algo de calma con Mike parado detrás de él, por eso detuve el impulso de sacar la cuchilla delgada de mi costado derecho para arrancarle un ojo. Ese movimiento perdido y asustadizo me molestaba en el día tan particular que estaba llevando.

—Tengo toda la información importante que quisiera saber sobre ti. Tú vida no es la gran cosa, en realidad.  
—¿Entonces... por qué? —dijo murmurando tan bajo que muy poco se le oía.  
—Seguro has tenido malos días en tu vida. Puede que entiendas que uno necesita de tanto en tanto relajarse con lo que mejor le sale.  
—Por favor. No sé qué pasa... Qué es... —dejó de hablar por sí solo, frunciendo el entrecejo con dolor y sacudiendo la cabeza otra vez. Miré a Mike.  
—Ajusta sus cuerdas.

No era necesario hacerlo. Las gruesas cuerdas estaban bien aseguradas en su espalda; iban por los codos, hacia las manos y conectaban con los tobillos. No era una experiencia muy amena para pasar la madrugada, al menos no en un ambiente así, pensé para mí misma.

Grenn jadeó un momento y sus quejidos, como llantos cansados, permanecieron incluso cuando hablé nuevamente.

—¿Hiciste algo muy muy malo alguna vez?  
—¿Qué? —sus ojos fueron de a poco subiendo hasta mí. Patéticos y débiles.  
—¿Hay algo de lo que te arrepientas con toda tu alma? Cuéntame.  
—No... No.  
—¿No qué? —pregunté dando un paso más cerca. El olor que emanaba de su cuerpo se volvía más nauseabundo con el pasar de las horas.  
—Ya lo sabes todo de mí —sonreí en confirmación. Grenn no daba señales de que volvería a respirar normalmente y sin embargo se las ingenió para hablar sin tropezar—. Yo no quería. Lo juro.  
—¿No querías qué?

Su mirada se perdió en el lado oscuro de la habitación, y luego en la luz blanca como el hueso que tuve deseos de tocar ni bien alcancé un cuchillo de mi cinturón. Grenn volvió a mí casi instantáneamente. Hacia mi mano manchada por su sangre y en especial el objeto filoso.

—¿Qué hiciste ese día, Grenn? Sé que lo recuerdas como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Dime cada detalle.  
—Yo... —gimió al tratar de moverse. Pestañeó agotado y pensé que se rendiría en un sueño pero observó con temor mi cuchillo que daba vueltas entre mis dedos—. Me desperté temprano. Tenía una reunión... muy importante.  
—¿Con quién?  
—Balfred Hamilton —contuve una risa pero el gesto no pasó desaparecido por cómo Mike me estudió.  
—Es que no puedo mantenerme seria con un nombre como ese. ¿Quién le pone a su hijo Balfred? Ah, pero bueno... Siento interrumpir, Grenn, continúa.  
—Tomé un taxi hasta su empresa, me invitó unos tragos, me presentó a sus mejores socios —rememoró con pesar—. Y me llevó a solas para explicarme lo que debía hacer.  
—¿Hacer con qué?  
—Con la bomba.  
—¿Cuál de todas?  
—La del hospital St. Jude —susurró abandonando mi rostro. El avergonzado Grenn bajó la cabeza y siguió—. Me prometió que sería un sector abandonado y que nadie saldría herido.  
—¿Y qué pasó?  
—Activé la bomba como él dijo y me fui. Se detonó en una hora... Con las demás. No sé quién colocó las demás.  
—¿Sabes cuántas personas habían allí ese día, Grenn?  
—Dos mil empleados, más de trescientos pacientes... cuarenta y siete niños. Repetieron la noticia durante semanas. Todos los días.  
—Y las cifras solo aumentaban. Oh, pero pobre del arrepentido Grenn —dije mirándolo—. Él solo quería una vida normal.

Grenn empezó a llorar al tiempo que yo sonreí. Un solo vistazo a Mike y este lo tomó por la barbilla con fuerza brutal para que me mirara a la cara. Tenía un aspecto tan pobre y abandonado... Tan poco había conseguido a costa de sus actos, de lo que había ocultado y causado, solo para llegar a la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Nunca pensaste en contarle a nadie, ¿por qué ser tan cobarde?  
—No sabes cómo Hamilton puede ser cuando quiere algo.  
—Oh, sí que sé. El problema es que tú querías más. Querías todo lo que él te prometía, lo que él era, ese poder que desencadena en cosas terribles.  
—¡No es así! Yo nunca...  
—Tú nunca hasta que sí —lo interrumpí. Las lágrimas ya le mojaban toda la cara y acabé perdiendo el humor para seguir sonriendo—. ¿Has pensando en todas esas personas? ¿Los futuros que les robaste?  
—Todos los días.  
—¿Y qué hiciste al respecto?  
—Por favor. No me mates —rogó sollozando. Las energías para llorar no sé de dónde las sacaba pero solo alimentaban mis ganas de destrozarlo parte por parte—. Hamilton es... tan culpable como yo y... y sigue suelto. Y a nadie le importa. Él seguirá allá afuera cuando es el que hizo todo, él... No es justo.  
—A algunos nos importa, de eso no tengas dudas. Su tiempo llegará pronto, de un modo u otro. Entre tanto hay que hacer lo que se puede.  
—Tengo una familia. Mi esposa está embarazada, por favor. No puedo dejarla sola. ¿Qué clase de persona eres?  
—Sabes que ese hijo no es tuyo, Grenn. Y sabes que ella no te quiere a ti. No soporta verte y tú apenas le das atención, te preocupa solo el dinero. Imagina lo feliz que estará cuando no vuelvas a aparecer.

Negó con la cabeza despacio, de un modo tan agotado que demostraba que ya no tenía fuerzas para nada más. Miré mi reloj, luego a Mike y escuché durante unos segundos la lluvia que empezaba a caer allá afuera.

—No tenía otra opción.  
—Siempre hay otra opción. Algunos eligen la más fácil y otros la imposible. Pero siempre puedes elegir. Tú preferiste ser un cobarde.

Me guardé el cuchillo sin usar. Sumaba a alguien más a la lista de personas que no torturaba más allá de lo simple. Había exigido ese día que lo trajeran para mí, en un arrebato de enojo y violencia por algo tan tonto. Algo que no me podía explicar a mí misma desde que salí de esa maldita casa.

De eso ya largas horas habían transcurrido.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué harás conmigo? —indagó bajo el agarre de Mike. Había rencor en su voz pero no me daba la sensación de que fuera hacia mí.  
—Voy a darte una salida a todo esto.

Ojalá hubiera pasado de otra manera para él. Ojalá hubiera tenido que sufrir cada muerte que había ocasionado y el dolor de todos a los que afectó. Pero no era en lo que estaba pensando al sacar mi arma y dispararle en la cabeza. El miedo en sus ojos, esa duda que cargaba acerca de todo era deprimente.

La niebla roja me salpicó el rostro y ensució las manos, pecho y cara de Mike, quién ante la sorpresa había maldecido y saltado hacia atrás.

—Podrías haberme dado —dijo pasándose un pañuelo por la boca. Alcé las cejas pero no dije nada al respecto.  
—Me voy, haz lo que quieras con él.

Por como quiso abrir la boca para decir más imaginé que sería sobre mis métodos para con Grenn. Siendo que al llegar había estado predispuesta a quemarlo vivo solo porque me apetecía, era algo extraño de mí matarlo tan fácilmente. Y claro que eso era algo que Mike no diría en voz alta. Así que asintió recuperando toda su cordura.

Cuando llegué a casa de Leah ya era de madrugada. Me dirigí sin desviarme al cuarto, encontrando un alivio que no me gustó experimentar al ver a la causa de mis cambios desagradables de humor dormir en la cama. Sobre la silla del escritorio vi que descansaba un vestido de noche ya utilizado a decir por las arrugas en la tela y los zapatos a juego tirados en dos lugares distintos de la habitación.

Volví la vista a Kara y me detuve a observar su respiración regular. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento, su rostro era la expresión misma de la tranquilidad. A su lado, donde yo debería estar, descansaba el cubo que parpadeaba con una luz roja cálida muy suave; no iluminaba más allá de donde yo estaba parada, que era poco más de un metro de la cama.

Me acerqué sin hacer ningún sonido y acomodé sus cobijas hasta la altura del hombro, cerrando luego la ventana que había quedado entreabierta.

Fui entonces a la puerta que servía de división con la habitación contigua, y saqué un par de objetos de mi bolsillo. Tardé unos cuantos minutos para asegurarme de no despertar a la mujer en la cama quién ni siquiera se removió cuando, con un sonido corto y grave, pude destrabar la puerta y deslizarla para pasar al otro lado.

Ese otro cuarto era idéntico en todo. Las mismas cortinas, la ventana en el mismo sitio, el color de la cama y de la alfombra. Incluso el escritorio. Podría haber pasado por alto cualquier cosa pero allí helaba y la soledad, que vibraba con un plateado frío y oscuro en cada rincón, me tragó de un bocado ni bien me acosté en la dura cama.

En ese momento solo me importó dormir.


	26. Chapter 26

Desperté con una mala sensación oprimiendo mi pecho.

Me giré en busca del cuerpo cálido que yo me había asegurado, la noche anterior antes de dormir, estaría allí al despertar. Y tragué varias veces al ver que no era así. El cubo seguía sobre su lado, del color del plomo mismo, y esa parte de la cama estaba tan intacta como ayer.

Me deshice de las cobijas y me levanté de inmediato. Me cambié de ropa, miré con preocupación el vestido que seguía en la silla a metros de mí y aparté la mirada.

No fue una mala noche la anterior. No como había sentido que sería cuando la ausencia de Lena se manifestaba tan fuertemente desde que se había marchado por la mañana. Confiaba por supuesto que regresaría pero luego de la terminante conversación sobre su partida -en no más de dos meses, comprendí al revisar el contrato- no me sentía con ánimos de salir a ninguna parte. El problema era que ya había aceptado salir con Leah. No del modo en que Maggie o Alex creerían si les comentara, y por fortuna la empresaria no había supuesto algo de ese estilo tampoco pese a mi pánico interno cuando sugirió que un vestido formal sería el más acertado cuando le pregunté dónde iríamos.

La cena transcurrió bien. Y tan bien que durante esa hora logré sacar a la guardaespaldas, y mis preocupaciones sobre su paradero, de mi mente. Hablamos de mi puesto, los pormenores de lo que vendría al trabajar juntas, y lo que estaba en su horizonte de posibilidades. La verdad que era todo muy extravagante incluso para mí, que estaba algo familiarizada con millonarios y ejecutivos importantes, pero ni siquiera con eso a mi favor me podía hacer a la idea de todo lo que Leah proponía y comentaba para los proyectos en camino. Y todavía no renunciaba a Alheri.

Hablar con la mujer que me había dado una oportunidad en tanta oscuridad para decirle que renunciaba me llenaba de horribles sensaciones. No era por lo que todos pensarían, no precisamente. El trabajo que ofrecía Leah era bueno, más que bueno, pero lo había elegido a modo de quebrar más los lazos rotos con Nueva York hasta que todo pasara. No podía volver, ni hablar de ir directamente hacia Alheri, cuando sabía que no uno pero dos personas locas de remate me vigilaban en todo momento. Suficiente tenía con que empezaran a involucrar a mi familia. Si Alheri me odiaba por ello entonces lo prefería a verla amenazada.

Exhalé, y como si mi cerebro advirtiera algo que antes no, miré consciente la puerta corrediza que comunicaba al cuarto de al lado y fruncí el entrecejo al divisar el resquicio. Recordaba bien que Lena había comentado que estaba atascada y no había modo de pasar al otro lado.

Caminé con mis dudas internas hasta quedar cara a cara con la puerta. Sentí un cosquilleo en las manos, como si esta me insistiera en retroceder, pero no accedí a rendirme.

Abrí, pasé al otro cuarto y comencé a tantear la pared en busca del interruptor para encender la lámpara de techo. El cambio de la oscuridad a la luz me informó que la guardaespaldas no estaba ahí pero me quedo muy en claro que sí había pasado la noche en ese abandonado lugar a decir por las armas dispuestas en el suelo, ordenadas por tipos de cuchillos, pistolas y otros objetos afilados. Esquivé ese espacio con cuidado de no tocar nada y fui hacia la cama. O yo estaba loca o realmente su olor se había impregnado en la almohada, porque fue justo lo que sentí al sentarme y pasar la mano por esa suavidad única.

No habían muchos pensamientos agradables en mi mente. Todo iba de mi culpa interna, producto de todo aquello que no sabía explicar, al hecho de que ella se iría y no regresaría jamás. Y así repetidas veces. ¿Cómo podía decirle lo que sentía cuándo ni siquiera yo lo entendía? Era lo suficientemente agotador mantener a raya esos sentimientos que superaban la simple atracción, ni hablar de lo que significaría hablar con ella de eso. Me pasé la mano por la frente y me sobresalté al segundo.

—¿Qué haces ahí?—la voz me asustó y miré casi instantáneamente. Y claro que era Lena... Tan oportuna como ella sola.

Estaba de brazos cruzados y todo su lado izquierdo se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Creí que no había modo de pasar a este cuarto —no me percaté de ninguna molestia o enojo en su semblante, ni ninguna otra cosa que pudiera explicar algo de lo que ella sentía.  
—Imaginé que te haría falta algo de privacidad. También a mí.  
—Te extrañé ayer —me atreví a decir. No como un intento desesperado por acercarme a ella, pero porque era cierto—. Me preocupé.  
—Estaba con ánimos de divertirme un poco, ya sabes, alejarme de estas cuatro paredes.

Asentí con la cabeza, Lena bajó la vista y nos quedamos un minuto entero sin decir nada. No podía entender cómo las cosas se iban por el precipicio todo el tiempo cuando me esforzaba porque no fuera así. O creía que lo hacía. Ya se me hacía tenso el ambiente cuando me armé de valor y decidí hablar.

—No sé qué fue lo que pasó ayer pero lo lamento, Lena. Odio que las cosas se pongan de este modo entre nosotras —definitivamente sonaba patético en voz alta. Me sentía como una adolescente avergonzada tratando de reparar algo que desconocía. Y ella... Ella ni siquiera parpadeó dos veces, ni cambió de expresión, ni dijo nada—. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte pero... no tengo idea de cómo.  
—¿Hablarme de qué?  
—Es complicado de explicar —el escaso interés se desvaneció con mi respuesta y por mi parte noté en la garganta el mismo nudo del día anterior—. Lena.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Por qué actúas así?  
—Porque soy tu guardaespaldas.  
—Eres mi amiga —musité y en verdad me sentí pequeña bajo sus ojos. Por el modo en que me vio, sin emoción más que el verde helado y distante, imaginé que no tenía ganas de seguir escuchándome. Sin importar qué le dijera.

Así que me tragué el resto de las palabras. Me puse de pie y me aseguré de no tropezar con las armas en el suelo para llegar a la puerta. Lena se movió con naturalidad para dejarme pasar y aunque quise detenerme y esperar, tal vez notar algo que me hiciera quedarme me fui, quedando todavía más desanimada que el día anterior.

Tal vez malinterpretar todo era mi mejor don.

Bajé a desayunar cinco minutos antes de que la empresaria apareciera en el comedor. Me saludó enérgica, sonriendo abiertamente y tomó asiento. Forzar una sonrisa estaba mal pero dejar al descubierto mis sentimientos no me resultó algo muy tentador, así que solo elevé un poco la comisura de los labios en respuesta a su presencia.

—¿Descansaste bien? —pregunté por cortesía, buscando escapar del agujero oscuro de mi humor que solo deseaba estar en silencio. Leah asintió con ganas.  
—Perfectamente. En definitiva debo tomarme más noches libres porque dormí mejor que nunca. Gracias a ti.  
—No veo cómo yo pude mejorar tu sueño en lo absoluto —bromeé. Ella negó con ligereza, untando una tostada con una crema de olor raro.  
—Hace tiempo no tenía una noche así. Las amistades escasean cuando eres alguien como yo, ¿sabes? Todos siempre buscan cosas muy diferentes de lo que puedo ofrecer.  
—¿Y qué puedes ofrecer?  
—Un momento en paz donde no haya que hablar de cosas aburridas. La gente con la que frecuento no sabe despegarse de la fachada ejecutiva ni para tomarse un descanso. Aunque no puedo decir que yo sea la excepción, apenas ahora comprendo lo que significa dedicar tiempo para uno mismo.  
—Y me alegro de que al fin lo hagas —indiqué una vez tomé de mi café—. Todos necesitamos poner la mente en blanco más seguido de lo que se cree.

Conversaciones pasaron en las que yo poco acotaba y meramente asentía. Volvía a ser ella la encargada de que no quedáramos en silencio, algo que no me molestaba, pero daba la impresión de que a Leah sí. Tenía todo el tiempo algo que decir, fuese para anunciar o cuestionar. Como lo que vino luego.

—No busco ofenderte pero siento curiosidad, Kara ¿por qué todavía tienes guardaespaldas a tiempo completo? —había unido sus manos sobre la mesa, con los codos a los lados del plato y toda su atención en mí. Lamentablemente me había terminado el café como para tener una distracción a la que recurrir frente a una pregunta tan directa como esa—. Aclaro que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que se trate de mi hermana. Lo pregunto porque me genera bastante intriga.  
—Podría decirse que tengo que lidiar con cierto tipo de personas al entrometerme demasiado en algunas cosas —dije pensativa. Y no era una mentira. A raíz de mis entrevistas e investigaciones demasiado profundas -eso último cortesía de Lena- Hamilton ahora me perseguía. Dudaba que fuera para compartir un trozo de pastel y té. Sin embargo no me quedó más opción que forzar otra media mentira—. Tuve un incidente antes de venir aquí, allá en Nueva York. Alguien me asaltó en el metro. Robaron notas importantes con respecto al hombre que investigaba en ese entonces.  
—Recuerdo que cuando te conocí mencionaste estar herida, sí. ¿Una bala era? Cielos, no imagino cómo pudo haberse sentido eso.

Abrí la boca y la cerré torpemente casi al segundo, esbozando una leve sonrisa libre de preocupaciones para calmar esa expresión en su cara.

—Ten por seguro que no es una experiencia bonita. Pero sí, alguien me disparó y se llevó todo. Desde ese momento entendí que caminaba sobre terreno peligroso.

—Es la razón por la que estás aquí —murmuró con el ceño fruncido, afirmando—. Vaya, desconocía lo audaz que las reporteras son hoy en día. ¿Cómo sabes que estás realmente a salvo?

—Confío en Lena. No estaría hablando contigo si no fuera por ella —la empresaria limitó su respuesta a un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza—. Estoy a salvo. Tanto como puedo estarlo.  
—Confiaré en tu palabra, Kara. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti...  
—Lo aprecio, de verdad. Pero cuantas menos personas estén al tanto de lo que ocurre... mejor.

Sonrió del modo en que lo haría alguien que no está de acuerdo del todo, por mucho que lo disimuló, y yo lo dejé estar. No veía porqué hacía falta involucrarla, sobretodo cuando era alguien con una vida tan importante y problemas propios.

—Perfecto. Ahora cambiando por completo de tema hay algo que quiero enseñarte —dijo levantando una ceja, ya regresando a su característica diversión elegante—. ¿Acabaste con eso?  
—Oh... Te refieres a ahora mismo. Eh sí... Claro.

Leah ya se había levantado para cuando yo me limpié la boca con una servilleta y me apresuré para seguirla.  
Me guió por el pasillo que dirigía a la sala principal, donde pronto divisé su propia oficina a varios metros. Me equivoqué al pensar que ese era nuestro destino por la determinación de la empresaria en ir hacia allí, pero a escasos pasos cambió de rumbo. Abrió una puerta a la que no le había prestado ninguna atención en el tiempo en el que estaba en la casa y al pasar se encendió sola una luz.

Era muy parecida a su oficina solo que esta estaba mucho menos vacía. La estantería esperaba ser llenada tanto como el escritorio pero la alfombra que hacía juego con los hermosos muebles eran idénticos. Me encantaban los detalles en las paredes, las pinturas e incluso el color de las cortinas que ocultaban los rayos de sol del exterior. Sonreí al sentir la suavidad de uno de los almohadones del sillón y Leah volvió a hablar.

—Pensé que podría ofrecerte algo más, un comienzo donde sentirte estable. Segura. Puede ser tu propia oficina en el tiempo que estés aquí o... Bueno, lo será aún cuando tengamos que estar lejos —agregó con certeza. Demasiado segura—. Sé que cuesta mucho asentarse, aunque no lo creas yo también necesité hacerlo. Y por lo tanto conozco las dificultades de estar sola. No quisiera eso para ti, Kara. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta?  
—Es increíblemente bonito. Nadie había hecho algo así por mí nunca.

No estaba exagerando. Costaba mirar a mi alrededor y no quedarme con la boca abierta. Pero era demasiado. Lo que había decidido no daba lugar a lo que Leah sugería. Respiré hondo y la miré a esos ojos iluminados que aguardaban por una respuesta.

—Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar esto. No tiene que ver contigo, es...  
—Puedes cambiar lo que quieras, Kara, eso no es problema —replicó ladeando la cabeza en dirección al mueble más cercano. Pero sin embargó su rostro expresó la más grande confusión cuando negué con la cabeza.  
—Estaba esperando el momento indicado para decirte esto, Leah.... No sabes cuánto agradezco tu hospitalidad pero voy a irme de aquí esta misma noche.

Cualquier rastro de ánimo desapareció de su cara y, por mucho que no lo quise, no pude evitar pensar en Lena.

* * *

 

_Was_ _only_ _trying_ _to_ _save_ _me_   
_but I lost_ _you_ _again_ _._

Como sacado el momento de una película el teléfono de Leah sonó tres segundos después de mi declaración.

Lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta e interrumpió el tono con un toque, apenas mirando la pantalla. No podría decir que me miraba realmente cuando subió la vista extrañada hacia mí y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que te irás?  
—Es tiempo de hacerlo. Las cosas han ido bien aquí, de verdad. Pero hay otras cuestiones que debo tener en cuenta y solo... Seguir viviendo aquí ignorando todo lo que se me ponga en el camino no resolverá mis otros problemas.  
—Pero sigues teniendo mi ayuda para lo que sea —replicó con serenidad dudosa—. Puedes contarme sobre lo que te está afectando y sé que sería capaz de ayudarte.   
—Aunque pudiera decirte, Leah, me iré de todas formas esta noche.  
—Tiene que ver con ella, ¿no es así?

La mirada suspicaz junto al tono por demás suavizado me hizo retroceder casi sin darme cuenta.

—¿Por qué debería importar eso? Acabo de decirte que me iré y lo único que supones…  
—Siempre tiene que ver con Lena. Puedo pasar por alto las cosas, Kara, pero no soy ninguna estúpida.  
—Y nunca dije que lo fueras pero esto es el colmo.  
—Puedes admitirlo. Dime qué ideas erróneas sobre mí te metió en la cabeza, cuéntame, no me sorprendería  
—Tienes que detenerte. Ahora.  
—¿Le dices lo mismo cuando se comporta como idiota? Porque no me creo nada que cambió o que se volvió alguien mejor luego del desastre que era. Tienes que abrir los ojos de una vez y verla por lo que es. Quizás así logres escapar de sus mentiras.

Aguardé unos cuantos segundos para estar segura de que había terminado y, de paso, mantener la paciencia que quería escaparse de mi interior con cada respiración. Al notar que su rabia se convertía rápido en claro arrepentimiento hablé.

—Quiera gustarte o no Lena es mi amiga. Agradezco que hayas aceptado que las dos podamos quedarnos pero esto supera cualquier límite. No puedes darte el lujo de cuestionar mis decisiones solo porque la hermana a la que odias trabaja conmigo. Mucho menos decirme qué debo o no hacer en todo lo que tenga que ver con ella. No es la primera vez que sugieres que termine toda relación con Lena. Me cansé de pasar por alto todo con lo que desacuerdo, Leah. Lo lamento, pero me voy.

La empresaria fue lo suficientemente inteligente para dejar que me fuera sin decir ni una sola palabra. Su rostro era un vacío de emociones antes de volverme hacia la puerta y desaparecer. Me quedé bajo uno de los grandes árboles del jardín, pensando en la situación en la que yo misma me había metido antes de decidir que era tiempo de hacer algo productivo.

Pasé tiempo importante almorzando medio sándwich, sola en la habitación, preguntándome si Sam seguiría en la casa o se habría ido decidiendo no contarme. Pensando también en que seguro Leah retiraría su oferta de trabajar con ella llegué a la conclusión de que no me importaba para nada lo que la empresaria decidía hacer. Ni siquiera quería seguir pensando en ella en ese momento, para variar.

Por ende invertí una gran cantidad de tiempo en buscar el sitio más adecuado donde poder vivir. Ignoré todo hospedaje donde cada cuarto tenía el aspecto de haber sido arrasado por elefantes, pasé de largo la sección que recomendaba habitaciones simples de una sola noche hasta que acabé repasando la información de hoteles no menores a cuatro estrellas.

Eran en su mayoría parecidos. La seguridad estaba muy bien, algo que había considerado lo más importante al empezar a investigar. Por supuesto los cuartos eran lo bastante grandes como para que la privacidad, la que a Lena le interesaba tan de repente, no se viera afectada.

Agotada de estar frente al portátil seleccioné el hotel que aseguraban era el más vigilado, llené la información requerida y reservé una habitación. Me dispuse a guardar mis pertenencias en el bolso, que no eran más que algunas pocas prendas, y dejé el cubo y el portátil sobre la cama por si surgía algo. Claro que el primero, ahora de un color azul intenso, no tenía ningún objetivo más que hacerme un mínimo de compañía.

Me fui a dormir consciente de que me hacía falta descansar un poco más.

Y al despertar podría haber agradecido el raro buen humor que estaba cargando de no ser por todo lo que pasó entonces.

Mi reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde cuando salí de la ducha. Y luego quince minutos más al bajar en busca de Sam. No me agradaba la mala sensación que presentía tendría si solo me iba sin decirle... por muy mal que nuestra relación estuviera en el momento.

Y sin embargo no tenía idea de dónde ella podía estar. Por lo que al atisbar en el comedor a uno de los ayudantes de cocina no dudé en abordarlo con mi torpeza y todo. El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido y bajó un poco la caja que cargaba en los brazos, esperando.

—Hola, soy Kara.  
—Sí, lo sé —contestó sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse el cabello de los ojos—. ¿En qué puedo ayudar?  
—Solo quería saber si habías visto a mi amiga hoy.  
—¿Cuál?  
—¿Cuál? Oh... Sam... es alta, tiene el cabello castaño —el chico asintió, sin muchos ánimos al parecer. Pero respondió de igual forma.  
—Almorzó con la señorita Leah hace unas horas.  
—¿Sabes acaso si Sam... ? Mejor olvídalo. ¿Gracias... ?  
—Jackson.  
—Jackson, eso... gracias. Ten un buen día.

Entrecerró los ojos y asintió de nuevo, algo más confundido. Pero me retiré al instante. No quería toparme con Leah de casualidad y revivir más momentos incómodos que no eran necesarios. No era tiempo de pensar en mi discusión con ella. Tan solo quería saber donde estaba su hermana.

No veía a Lena desde la mañana en su cuarto. No es como si las opciones de encontrarla hubieran variado a lo largo del día pero me sorprendía el no hallarla en ninguna parte. Como por ejemplo el jardín. Recorrí el gran patio de flores y plantas con la esperanza de verla bajo alguno de los árboles o, por algún milagro, nadando en la piscina. Pero no. Caminé dos veces el mismo camino, me interné en los cuidados senderos de macetas hasta llegar al alto paredón donde la propiedad acababa y aún así nada.

Traté de que no me afectara no verla todavía. No era un instinto dependiente, pero sí una sensación de vacío muy presente en todo el cuerpo. La primera vez que había sentido aquello fue cuando me había llevado a mi casa la primera vez, cumpliendo su palabra de que me dejaría ir sana y salva.

No podría haber jurado en ese tiempo que mi malestar tenía que ver con ella. Pero ahora era algo obvio y me sentía una total idiota por eso. Por todo.

Subí a mi abandonada habitación y saqué el bolso ya preparado de debajo de la cama. Solo guardé mi portátil, dudando del lugar solitario que le correspondería al cubo si lo dejaba allí. Terminé dejándolo en la mesa de noche; brillaba con un celeste muy claro con círculos grises en varias de las caras. Lo llevaría en la noche conmigo cuando me fuera.

Le encargué a alguien que se asegurase personalmente de que el equipaje llegara al hotel, pagando de paso una importante cantidad por el servicio. Por lo que sabía a Lena no le agradaría enviar sus propias pertenencias por si solas, me quedaba en claro al haber visto las armas en los bolsos. Por lo que me ahorré el preocuparme de tal detalle.

No tenía ninguna intención de seguir sintiéndome como una acosadora buscándola por todas partes, eso estaba claro, pero Lena me lo dificultaba. Lo único que quería era encontrarla y saber que estaba bien, podía ignorarme todo lo que quisiera después de avisarle que nos iríamos en unas horas.

Así que me atreví a tocar su puerta, incluso entrar cuando no hubo respuesta. Pero nada. Las armas habían desaparecido aunque el cuarto vacío seguía siendo el mismo. Bajé las escaleras debatiendo si sería muy desconsiderado dejarle una nota. Y en efecto sí, pero mi cabeza no dejaba de creer que ella no volvería hasta mucho más tarde o, yéndome a otros extremos, que me ignoraba demasiado bien.

Casi choco a Conan al entrar al comedor vacío. El mayordomo se limitó a bajar la cabeza y dejarme pasar, evitando mi mirada en todo momento. Le habría preguntado qué pasaba si no fuera porque vi a la guardaespaldas saliendo de la cocina con una botella de agua en una mano y su celular en la otra. No estaba segura de si había ido a ejercitarse o algo parecido; su apariencia era la usual y ningún rastro de agotamiento o sudor se marcaba en su cara. Muy apenas fui consciente de que Conan se estaba yendo, le había restado importancia ya. Porque ella seguía sin verme. Y yo estaba sin aire.

—Hey, estaba buscándote —Lena se enderezó en el marco de la puerta al oírme, levantando la cabeza. Ni siquiera estaba sorprendida.  
—¿Necesitas algo? —la tosquedad disfrazada de calma no me pasó inadvertida. Pero no importó, no permití que me molestara. Di unos pasos más cerca de la gran mesa que nos separaba.  
—No, solo quería hablar contigo de…  
—¿Si no es urgente podemos dejarlo para más tarde? —dijo interrumpiéndome, volviendo su atención al teléfono donde escribía. La observé un par de segundos creyendo que me miraría otra vez, que la suavidad volvería de la nada a su cara pero no. Yo asentí muy lento, comprendiendo. La vergüenza me trepaba por la espalda, hacía que experimentara una sensación de pesada pequeñez.  
—Sí, claro. Está bien.

Olvidé cómo debía caminar, respirar inclusive, al retroceder en busca de la salida y tratar de no tropezar. Claro que ella no dijo ni una sola palabra, menos aún me miró una vez le di la espalda. De eso estaba segura.

Respiré hondo y sin saberlo estaba de vuelta en el jardín. Por lo que tenía entendido en los días que había vivido allí Leah no llegaría de su trabajo hasta dentro de unas horas así que podía esconderme allí junto a mi soledad un buen tiempo sin preocuparme.  
Me dirigí a la parte más oculta, tras los árboles, y me senté con la espalda contra la pared. No habían flores allí, solo los pétalos que habían volado hasta descansar en el suelo a mi alrededor.

Estaba harta de pensar pero mucho más de no poder hacer las cosas bien con respecto a nada. Lo intentaba, en serio trataba de que todo estuviera bien, pero siempre lo arruinaba. Lo peor es que no podía hablarle a nadie de mis razones. No podía decirle a Sam que un empresario me quería ver muerta, tampoco a Leah. No podía decirle a Alheri que renunciaba porque no podía dejar que Hamilton, o vaya… también la ex de mi guardaespaldas, fueran tras ella solo porque tenían el poder de herirme mediante otras personas.

No había manera de explicarle a Lena que mis sentimientos hacia ella eran más que una atracción pasajera.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Confesar que había sido tan torpe que me había enamorado de ella?

Tuve ganas de burlarme de mí misma pero la cruda verdad se me adelantó cuando pensé en cómo me había contemplado un momento atrás con tanta indiferencia. Le había dicho que me gustaba y las cosas no salieron mal. Pero la desigualdad con lo que me pasaba ahora era abismal. ¿Se reiría de lo fácil que podía tenerme en sus manos? No. No sería propio de ella. Pero no descarté la posibilidad de entre las variables que se me ocurrían al pensar en confesárselo.

Suspiré, y sin quererlo me quedé dormida bajo el cielo nublado de la tarde.

Al despertar ya había oscurecido casi del todo.

Me froté el cuello adolorido de regreso a mi habitación. Me seguía sintiendo igual de miserable, quién sabe si no más. Nada había cambiado pero esperaba tener la valentía justa para decirle pronto a Lena que nos iríamos a un hotel.

Negué con la cabeza y me dejé caer en la cama. Mis espalda se relajó considerablemente, y con eso gran parte de mi cuerpo. Tomé el cubo de la mesa y lo apoyé sobre mi abdomen. Pasó del blanco a un color rosado claro y delicado y no lo toqué por miedo a cambiar la tranquilidad que me transmitía el objeto.

Pensamientos iban y venían cuando la puerta que daba al cuarto de Lena se abrió. Escuché un murmullo de risas y entonces mis ojos se encontraron con la figura de una mujer en una bata blanca. Pero no era la asesina. La desconocida era algunos centímetros más baja que yo y llevaba el cabello de un negro intenso, largo y ondulado hasta la cintura.

No me moví en absoluto. Ni siquiera cuando acabó por pasar al otro lado y reparó en mí. Su rostro era bello; contaba con rasgos definidos y perfectos. La nariz recta, la boca llamativa y los ojos de un verde oscuro bien marcado por el delineador le daban un aire tan delicado que no cabía duda de que aquella mujer causaba efectos de todo tipo en cualquiera.

Cuando salió de su sorpresa una sonrisa amigable le asomó en los labios.

—Buenas tardes.

No esperó contestación y siguió su camino fuera. Y vaya, no niego que me podría haber caído bien de conocerla en otra circunstancia —tan solo porque su aspecto era agradable... que superficial, pero la punzada que acompañó a la conmoción no dejó que guardara lugar para nada más.

Sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta, luego una punzada en la boca del estómago y un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo al mirar a la puerta corrediza y ver a Lena apareciendo también. Tenía los labios hinchados y húmedos. Pero al menos estaba vestida.

No mienten al decir que cuando un corazón se rompe duele con la intensidad de un golpe sólido en el pecho. Sentía muy bien como el corazón se me aceleraba y dolía,  _realmente dolía_  con cada latido, como si el impacto de lo que había presenciado hubiera dejado trozos de cristal alojados allí.

La misma sorpresa que la mujer experimentó segundos atrás se vio reflejada en la cara de Lena cuando miró a la cama. Cuando me miró a los ojos.

No tuve la fuerza para sostenerle la mirada. Ni quise pensar en que siguió parada allí un instante más antes de volver a su habitación.

Fue mi oportunidad de salir al fin de ahí.

Me coloqué uno de los sacos que me cubrían por completo y dejé el cubo, el cuarto y la casa.

Necesitaba caminar por un rato... volver a respirar. El nudo desagradable en mi garganta no me dejaba en paz, insistía en hacerme llorar y no quería. No iba a llorar por eso.

Doblé la esquina y por fin abandoné la calle de Leah. Me subí la capucha y me importó poco el viento que hacía que me dolieran las piernas y los brazos. Podía aceptar eso a cambio de que se llevara todo lo demás. Podía, podía...

Miré hacia atrás y los lados a cada momento. Pero no había mucha gente, y menos aún personas sospechosas al acecho. Solo había cruzado a una mujer con su perro y dos ancianas en las tres calles que recorría hasta el momento. Pero a la cuarta empezó a lloviznar.

Es bastante gracioso lo ocurrente que puede ser la vida cuando se lo propone.

Quise entrar a una cafetería para resguardarme de la lluvia que se volvía copiosa mientras más caminaba. Pero descubrí con una gran queja interna que no llevaba nada de dinero, solo el celular encima. Me quedó solo seguir avanzando otro poco.

Me gustaba la lluvia. En Nueva York había perdido el disgusto de volver caminando bajo ella y llegar a mi casa empapada. Se había vuelto agradable, relajante de hecho. Me quitaba el estrés y no tenía que gastar innecesariamente en taxis. Pero ahora no ayudaba. Solo generaba que mis emociones fueran más deprimentes... Me volvía más tonta.

Por lo que no fui consciente de que había dejado de revisar las calles por las que iba y hace rato no volteaba por si me seguían. Cuando me di cuenta de que cierto sonido de botas era más y más apresurado a mis espaldas me tensé. Aunque seguí poniendo un pie delante del otro, escuchando con atención para estar segura de que solo se trataba de una persona.

Sopesé mis opciones rápidamente pero no fueron bonitas. La noche ya caía, en algún momento las tiendas habían dejado de aparecer y la gente se había esfumado hace muchas calles. Apreté los puños.

Me detuve de pronto, haciéndome a un lado con rapidez y asestando un golpe en la mejilla a un hombre gigantesco. El dolor atravesó mi mano y entonces me paralizó el miedo. Él había volteado el rostro pero al mirarme a la cara no vi ninguna señal de que le había afectado considerablemente. La sonrisa que me otorgó en la oscuridad me dejó sin escapatoria. Y en el sentido más literal de la palabra; ni bien traté de correr en la dirección contraria sus brazos enormes me atraparon y me empujaron hacia el callejón, haciendo que cayera y el impacto lo recibiera por completo mi muñeca.

Intenté ponerme de pie a pesar del temblor a causa del frío, el miedo y el brazo entero que me dolía como el infierno. Llegué a ponerme de rodillas antes de que una bofetada me enviara de regreso al suelo, su mano era tan pesada que no tardé en escupir la sangre que se acumuló en mi boca. Me apoyé con el brazo sano y lo miré a la cara. Su expresión era de diversión.

—No creía que podías ser tan estúpida.  
—¿Me vas a matar? —pude decir alzando la voz. Él se rió.  
—Vales mucho muerta. Tanto que si supieras te dispararías a ti misma.  
—No eres de por aquí. Tu acento... ruso.  
—Así de tanto vales, corazón, tuve que venir hasta aquí por ti —indicó acercándose. El tono de su voz era grave y alto, no le parecía preocupar su alrededor—. Lo que me sorprende es que salgas a pasear sin tu mascota. Te has mantenido bajo buena compañía últimamente.

Me incorporé para evitar que la lluvia me diera directo en el rostro y me impidiera ver. Sin embargo el matón me agarró de la barbilla y sus gruesos dedos se clavaron en mi cara con tanta fuerza que me escocieron los ojos.

Observó suspicaz detrás de él durante un rato, sin soltarme, hasta que eventualmente su aliento agrio volvió a rebotar contra mi cara.

—Es una pena que una hermosura como tú tenga que pasar por esto... Pero así son las cosas. Es lo que pasa cuando eres una perra con las narices en lo que no te interesa.  
—Al menos... no soy una imbécil que gusta de atacar mujeres bajo la lluvia —dije con dificultad pese a su agarre.   
—Ah... es trabajo, belleza, eso lo entiendes. De algo hay que vivir.  
—Yo solo entiendo que eres un cobarde.

Sonrió de todas formas. De nada servía hacer tiempo cuando él se daba cuenta tan claramente de mis intenciones. Menos aún cuando sabía que nadie vendría.

—Como dije antes... —susurró con sobreactuada aflicción—, es una pena.

Por un fugaz instante algo puntiagudo hizo presión en el lado izquierdo de mi abdomen. Y por ese instante creí que nada más podía salir peor. Hasta que la punta se convirtió en algo un poco más ancho y afilado... Hasta que se incrustó hasta la empuñadura y una mano de olor fuerte y dura como el acero me impidió abrir la boca para gritar.

Las lágrimas bajaron de mis ojos y olvidé como era respirar. El dolor no lo soportaba y lo metálica que de pronto olía la lluvia hizo que quisiera vomitar.  
El tipo alejó la mano de mi cara y yo tomé una bocanada de aire enorme al tiempo que la larga hoja era sacada de mi cuerpo de un tirón.

Con una patada me alejó hasta el lado izquierdo del callejón junto con las bolsas de basura. Apenas pude jadear.

Me sentía helada pero el calor ardía donde el cuchillo ensangrentado que veía en la mano de él había estado. No me moví y tampoco tenía las fuerzas. Me quemaba respirar, me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos en esa oscuridad, y la violenta lluvia no hacía otra cosa más que congelar mis sentidos de alerta.

No supe que dijo la figura alta y ancha cuando habló. No podía escucharlo claramente y tampoco me esforcé en oírlo. Me limité a mirar cómo desaparecía a paso veloz por la esquina del callejón, y entonces mi vista también se vio afectada.

Transcurrió un segundo que lo sentí como una hora. Después otro. Y quizá también varios minutos. Pero la cuestión fue que nadie más pasó por allí, ninguno de los únicos dos autos que avanzaron por la calle se detuvo y probablemente tampoco me vieron junto al desperdicio.

Gemí por el dolor que significó mover el brazo en busca del celular. Pero no estaba en mis bolsillos por mucho que revisé. Sino del otro lado, muy lejos de mí. No pude acercarme.

No quería morir. No así y no ahí. Al menos no sola. Pero era lo que me tocaba.

Mi cabeza daba tantas vueltas que no presté atención a la sombra que se paró en mi pobre campo visual.  
Un destello de luz me dejó divisar algo blanco. Luego una llama plateada flotó frente a mí y no se apagaba por mucho que la lluvia la mojaba. Solo me faltaba que me pusiera a alucinar en mi lecho de muerte.

Entonces escuché la voz.

—Eso se ve muy mal —sentenció una mujer a escasos centímetros—. Y tú te ves absolutamente terrible. ¿Lo vas llevando bien, cariño?  
—Estoy...  
—Sí, Kara, te estás muriendo —respondió y tocando mi frente, el cuello y mis manos dijo—, ¿tienes frío o solo me lo parece?  
—Lena...  
—Ay, por favor, ¿cómo voy a ser ella? Estás más idiota de lo que imaginé.  
—Dile —susurré olvidando el modo en que debían ir las palabras. Era patético.

Aquella mujer exhaló pero no podía terminar de reconocerla. No lograba ver su cara del todo a causa de lo mal que estaba mi visión. Ni siquiera su voz me recordó a nadie que conocía.

—No soy lechuza mensajera para enviar mensajes agónicos de despedida y menos a mi ex, así que ten algo de autocontrol —una advertencia junto con una calma familiar—. Hoy no se permiten muertes. Te vienes conmigo.


	27. Chapter 27

No había demasiado en mi cabeza sobre lo que estaba pasando. Con suerte pude parpadear y estar segura, al rememorar, de que había despertado varias veces en el tiempo que estaba ahí solo para vomitar.

Aunque no sabía en absoluto dónde me hallaba el cuerpo me dolía en exceso como para querer averiguarlo. La cabeza me pesaba como si me hubieran golpeado con un bate de béisbol repetidas veces, y ni hablar del brazo izquierdo y todo el sector inferior de mi cuerpo. Estaba cansada y mi espalda se quejaba por el tiempo pasado en lo que parecía una cama muy pequeña. Pese a que podría haber intentado moverme en busca de alivio no tenía las energías ni el ánimo para esforzarme. El frío simplemente creció al bajar la cabeza para ver mi cuerpo vendado.

Era muy notoria la gran mancha carmesí en las vendas grises, pero por lo visto ya había dejado de sangrar hace rato. Me llevé la mano adolorida a la cabeza y el corto movimiento me nubló los sentidos.

—Yo que tú tendría cuidado.

Me habría sobresaltado si tuviera las fuerzas para desempeñar cualquier otra acción que no fuera respirar. Tardaron muy poco mis ojos en acostumbrarse a la luz que provenía del sitio en donde una mujer estaba apoyada, junto a una ventana pequeña rectangular. Al cabello largo y gris se le añadieron los rasgos de la cara. Entonces tragué saliva.

—¿Blaise?  
—Me recuerdas —dijo sonriendo sin que el gesto alcanzara sus ojos.  
—No creo que pueda olvidar a la mujer que me intentó matar dos veces.  
—Cuanto rencor guardas en tu alma, Kara —debatió—. Debes aprender a ser más comprensiva con las personas, en especial cuando te salvan la vida.  
—¿Qué?

Ladeó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y se separó del alfeizar. Su repentina cercanía me generó una inquietud punzante en todo el cuerpo.

—¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?  
—No… No estoy segura —Blaise suspiró como irritada. Se cruzó de brazos y me miró fijamente.  
—Estaba por ahí esperando a que mi amiga Lena decidiera salir de esa fortaleza cuando tú te fuiste de esa endemoniada casa en plena noche mientras llovía —abrí la boca para acotar pero ella levantó la mano para luego mirarse las uñas—. No me importó mucho lo que pudieras estar haciendo lejos de la seguridad de la casa. Pero algo en lo miserable que te veías despertó mi curiosidad, ¿entiendes? Aunque esperé un rato más a que ella saliera tras de ti no lo hizo. Estaba tan confiada de que lo haría.  
—Es una pena decepcionarte —murmuré apartando la vista de esa mujer tan confundida por las rarezas de mi vida. De a poco volvían a mi mente los hechos… Y para colmo con extrema claridad.  
—Me da la impresión de que aquí la decepcionada no soy yo.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Blaise?  
—Hablar, por supuesto —replicó con sencillez. Habría suspirado de no ser porque incluso respirar un poco de más enviaba corrientes de dolor a todo mi cuerpo.  
—Solo… haz lo que tengas que hacer conmigo. Sino estaré encantada de que me dejes en cualquier hospital. Me las arreglaré.  
—Creo que no entiendes la gravedad de tu situación actual. Si das dos pasos fuera de aquí te vendrás abajo.  
—¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿No piensas matarme?

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y le echó un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca.

—Asesinarte nunca estuvo del todo en mis planes. Resulta que siempre estabas en el lugar incorrecto en el momento equivocado. Mi objetivo es Lena.  
—En el cine saliste corriendo —el recordatorio no le afectó en lo más mínimo.  
—Sé cuándo hay que abandonar una causa perdida.  
—Me golpeaste.  
—Había que provocar a Lena de algún modo, ¿no? Mira, pese a que lo disfruté, darte un puñetazo no está en mi lista de cosas necesarias por hacer.  
—¿Entonces no me vas a matar ni torturarme?  
—Por mucho que la idea te ilumine los ojos, no. No está en mis planes. Estarás aquí hasta que estés en condiciones.  
—Que bien. Mi segunda vez secuestrada por una asesina a sueldo. ¿Por qué demonios haces esto? ¿A qué estás jugando?

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa para después ver mi vendaje al descubierto.

—Que no te interesen mis razones, Kara —apreté los labios cuando un ligero tirón dolió en la herida al tratar de moverme. La asesina aguardó frente a mis maldiciones y al segundo más de una pregunta me llegaron a la mente.  
—¿Hace cuánto estoy aquí?  
—Dos días.  
—¿Qué?  
—De los cuales estuviste dormida veintisiete horas. El resto lo pasaste quejándote.  
—No recuerdo nada de eso.  
—Sí, bueno, tuve que drogarte —declaró rascándose la frente—. Era sumamente latoso escucharte decir el nombre de mi ex a cada rato.  
—Me gustaría dormir —dije sin ninguna tonalidad—. Estoy cansada.  
—No te pongas tan a la defensiva. No es nada de lo que avergonzarse sentirte atraída por alguien como Lena. Por fortuna yo pude dejar esa etapa atrás.  
—Y de todos modos aquí estas —mascullé. Blaise negó con la cabeza.

Tenía la sensación de que ella estaba por delante de mí con respecto a todo cuando comenzó a retroceder hasta la puerta alta de madera.

—Trata de dormir. Por experiencia te digo que pensar en ella no te traerá nada bueno.

Se fue y con eso cesaron mis intentos de relajarme.

Lloré porque no podía hacer otra cosa. No podía gritar ni maldecir a todo pulmón. O lanzar lo primero a mi alcance por la ventana. Mi cuerpo no quería responder a mis órdenes así que solo me quedó llorar hasta dormirme.

Y como si hubieran pasado diez segundos unas palmadas suaves pero insistentes en la mejilla me hicieron abrir los ojos.

Me dolía la vista y el costado me ardía como si el cuchillo estuviera aún ahí. Tenía los brazos muy débiles y casi no sentía las piernas pero mi atención estaba en la mujer de cabello gris cerca de mi cara.

—¿Cuánto más planeas dormir? Te tragaste seis horas más.  
—No se siente así para nada —susurré, pasándome la lengua por los labios resecos y parpadeando por la luz proveniente de la mesa de noche. El sol se había ocultado, según aprecié al ver por la ventana—. ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?  
—Lo tengo bajo cuidado, no te preocupes —replicó poniendo un sorbete en un vaso grande de agua. Me lo acercó a la boca y a regañadientes acepté beber—. ¿Qué crees que pasará si la llamas? Lena no piensa bien cuando está estresada o, en su defecto, se siente amenazada. Todos sus instintos se nublan.  
—Cuesta imaginarme a Lena pasando por emociones así. Sabe siempre... controlarse muy bien.  
—Sí, cuando se trata de ella misma. Pero ahora es sobre ti. No quisiera ser el pobre desafortunado que la esté aguantando justo ahora.  
—Hablas como si la conocieras de toda la vida. Como si lo supieras todo de ella. Lamento ser quién te lo diga pero esta vez te equivocas.  
—¿Cómo es eso? —cuestionó sin romper el humor calmado en su expresión. Blaise se veía honestamente interesada.

Tomé un poco más de agua y dejé caer la cabeza de vuelta en la almohada.

—No voy a tener esta conversación contigo.   
—Vamos, no seas aburrida. Pon algo de confianza en mí.  
—Sigues siendo la asesina cuyos planes desconozco. Quién sabe si no me pones una bala en la frente ni bien tengas la información que necesitas.  
—Soy la asesina que te salvó la vida —corrigió levantando una ceja—. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de liberar un poco lo que afecta tu mente. Lo que ocurra entre ella y tú no me concierne en lo más mínimo.  
—¿Ah, no?  
—¿Qué tienes que perder, Kara? ¿Crees que un secretito amoroso va a cambiar algo? Nadie más sabe que estás aquí, nadie vendrá a buscarte y no saldrás hasta que puedas mantenerte en pie sin desmayarte. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿así que por qué no intentas hablar conmigo? Antes de todo esto planeaba estudiar psicología, ¿sabes?

Sin querer una pequeña risa dolorosa escapó de mis labios y Blaise fingió molestia.

—¿Qué? ¿No tengo pinta de querer resolver los problemas ajenos?  
—No es... —suspiré sonoramente y estiré el brazo sano hasta un extremo de la venda en mi estómago. En ese momento habría preferido estar durmiendo a seguir tolerando el dolor—. Sé que nadie vendrá.  
—Yo estoy segura de eso. ¿Pero por qué tú? ¿Acaso ya no confías en tu brillante guardaespaldas? —la miré con enfado débil. Blaise podía tener cientos de razones por las que le convenía saber sobre mi vida personal, y sin embargo yo no tenía las energías necesarias para callarme y esperar a que lo mejor sucediera. Especialmente cuando no veía forma en que lo mejor sucediera.  
—Lena... ahora mismo debe pensar que me fui porque la odio.

La asesina se echó hacia atrás con actitud perpleja. Costaba creer que fingía sus reacciones cuando se me hacía tan transparente en todo momento.

—¿De qué hablas?  
—Esto es el colmo —farfullé respirando despacio—. Contándole mis problemas a la ex de...  
—¿Tu ex?  
—No es mi ex.  
—Tu novia —resolvió, moviendo la cabeza en compresión.  
—No. No es... Tampoco. Íbamos a dejar la casa de su hermana esa noche, solo que aún no se lo decía —dije firmemente y evitando ese escrutinio de su parte—. Envié mi equipaje con antelación al hotel y cuando quise hablarle sobre el tema ella me pidió dejarlo para más tarde. Estaba muy... interesada en su celular, apenas me miró, así que la dejé en paz. Pensé que encontraría el momento correcto más tarde.  
—O sea que te ignoraba.  
—Sí, es lo que dije, no necesitas repetirlo —a Blaise le debía parecer muy gracioso de imaginar porque sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá junto a la cama.  
—¿Entonces qué ocurrió?

Tuve muchas ganas de ignorarla, tener un poco de dignidad y callarme de una vez, pero ese lado de Blaise me hacía sentir menos tensa. Sabía que estaba mal y que aquella era una mujer terrible con decenas de maneras posibles para sacarme información, que abrirme y confiar era justo lo que buscaba con esa fachada de serio interés pero por una vez la dejé. No quise pensar en el problema a futuro con respecto a lo que ella podía hacer con mis secretos.

En el momento me dio lo mismo.

—Nuestras habitaciones estaban juntas y a la suya solo se entra desde la mía. Yo estaba en mi cama cuando una mujer salió de su cuarto —comenté sintiendo las mismas náuseas que en aquel momento. Tragué, inhalé lo mejor que pude sin que la herida me doliera el doble y proseguí—. Al parecer Lena iba a seguirla pero al verme dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación. Fue cuando aproveché para salir de ahí y... Bueno, aquí estamos.  
—¿Lena estaba con una mujer?  
—Sí, eso dije.  
—¿Y en la casa de su estricta hermana? Pero que insolente se ha puesto Lenita —repuso entre risas. Aguardé con paciencia los treinta segundos que le llevó quitar esa expresión entretenida del rostro cuando reparó en mí—. Ah, cierto, disculpa. ¿No estaban ustedes dos, ya sabes... en algo?  
—No precisamente.  
—¿No?

Abrí la boca pero la cerré instantáneamente. Mi relación con Lena se había vuelto complicada de definir.   
No teníamos ninguna exclusividad pero no era de nuestra preocupación ese asunto, estábamos juntas y era todo. Pese a que nunca habíamos dejado en claro cuáles eran los límites no había resultado necesario hablar de ello. Porque todo era normal, y tranquilo y divertido inclusive. Estar a su lado me regalaba una paz y seguridad que con nadie más tenía, una amistad a la que me había acostumbrado tanto que el enamorarme de ella se volvió inevitable.

Hasta que un pequeño error lo desestabilizó todo.

Miré a Blaise otra vez. No podía creer que le estaba hablando de tales asuntos a la ex de la mujer que extrañaba más que a cualquier otra cosa.

—Estabamos en algo —admití pensando en los días anteriores a todo el desastre que causé—, no era nada serio y tampoco quería nada serio porque...  
—Te daba miedo enamorarte de ella sabiendo quién es —me cortó con el semblante muy sereno. El corazón lo sentí más pesado en el pecho, y las manos me temblaron—. No exactamente por lo que hace. Sino por quién es.  
—Dejé de preocuparme por lo que hace en su trabajo hace tiempo —logré admitir. Lentamente entrando en confusión.  
—Porque solo te importa quién es y lo que puede hacerte sentir. Porque un momento a su lado logra hacerte olvidar que es experta en destruir todo a su antojo si lo desea. No te aterra lo que hace cuando se coloca los guantes, sino lo que puede hacerte sentir siendo quién en realidad es. Siendo ella misma con toda esa... capacidad de hacerte bien.

Me dolió cada pedacito del cuerpo al escucharla decir esas cosas. No entendía cómo Blaise podía dar al blanco en todo pero ya no me preocupaba. No en el estado en que yo estaba.

—¿Cómo podrías saber tú quién es?  
—Hubo un tiempo en el que estuve irremediablemente enamorada de esa mujer, solo que ella no de mí —confesó sin apartar la mirada nostálgica. No podía con mi sorpresa al escucharla decir semejantes palabras en voz alta—. Éramos las dos un poco más jóvenes. Yo tenía una mala experiencia con la gente y Lena no se mostraba interesada en nada que no fueran sus misiones. Cada trabajo que nos encargaban los hacía con una calidad minuciosa. Era lo único que le importaba, que todo saliera a la perfección. Aún y con todo eso empezamos a salir y conocernos en profundidad. Se abrió lo suficiente conmigo como para atreverme a preguntarle si sería mi novia. Hasta el día de hoy sigo creyendo que lo hizo solo porque me haría feliz.  
—¿Por qué Lena habría de... ?  
—Es complicada de entender, creo que tú lo sabes. Su mente siempre fue un misterio y sus razones nunca las comentaba con nadie. Nunca sentí que estuviera en serio interesada en mí, no como yo por ella. Sé que éramos una distracción la una para la otra de todo lo que debíamos hacer, y por un tiempo funcionó el sexo y los momentos tranquilos. Hasta que Lena decidió mudarse. Sabía que eso llegaría un día así que solo nos despedimos. En calma, sin peleas ni reproches inmaduros. Pero siempre lo supe; se había quedado el mayor tiempo que pudiese conmigo porque yo necesitaba de alguien.  
—Es en verdad alentador —dije jugando con un hilo suelto del cobertor.  
—La razón por la que te digo esto es porque contigo parece ser todo lo contrario.  
—Tú no tienes manera de saber eso, Blaise.  
—Es sentido común. Tan solo piensa en ello. Lena es una asesina a sueldo muy calificada para aceptar más o menos cualquier trabajo de cualquier dificultad. Puede estar en Rusia, o en China... En Alaska si lo quiere. Puede irse al otro extremo del mundo si su empleo lo amerita. ¿Piensas que no le han llovido oportunidades millonarias de escapar de esta mugrosa ciudad? ¿De alejarse de una hermana que la odia?  
—Pero...  
—No sé si eres consciente de lo que significa que alguien como ella se haya quedado tanto tiempo contigo. Y no, Kara, no es lástima. Lena no siente esas cosas. No siente pena por ningún ser humano. Sí, es cruel cuando quiere, y sí podría haberte matado hace mucho. ¿Pero por qué no lo hizo?  
—Porque Lena no me haría eso a mí.  
—Sí. ¿Pero por qué? —repitió inclinándose, con mucho interés en los ojos—. ¿Por qué no deshacerse de la carga extra?  
—No lo sé.  
—Sí que lo sabes. Pero te da miedo admitir que Lena esté de verdad mucho más que interesada en ti.  
—No puedes saber esas cosas, Blaise.  
—Sí que puedo. Sé leer a la perfección a la gente por eso soy tan buena en esto.

Negué con la cabeza, con un nudo enorme en la garganta y los ojos de algún modo ardiendo. Me sentía tan frágil que si no lloraba como mínimo golpearía algo. Blaise se relamió los labios en el sofá.

—Según lo que sabemos hasta el momento, Lena ahora debe estar pensando que te fuiste a voluntad sin despedirte. Porque estabas herida y querías alejarte a toda costa de ella.  
—Es una manera de verlo, algo estúpida, pero es una manera —acepté con una mueca. Blaise seguía en su estado de intensa reflexión como si mis problemas personales fuera un rompecabezas importantísimo a resolver.  
—¿No le dijiste a nadie más que te irías de paseo? —ante esa pregunta me removí lo más que pude, que no fue mucho en todo caso. Me tardé un rato más en contestar, todavía insegura.  
—A nadie.  
—¿Crees que te ha intentado buscar? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos, de un momento a otro más seria.

Sentí mi corazón encogerse. La verdad es que aunque no me gustara la situación actual sabía que Lena no me encontraría. No porque no pudiera pero sino porque simplemente no lo haría. Le había dicho por la mañana a Leah que me iría, mi equipaje no estaba y no había dejado ninguna de mis cosas más que el cubo sobre la cama. Era un panorama deprimente, pensé.

—Piensa que me lastimó por lo que ví.  
—¿No fue así?  
—No es lo importante ahora.  
—Te hirió verla con otra aunque no fueran exclusivas.  
—Blaise.  
—¿Qué pasó antes de eso para que Lena te lastimara de ese modo?  
—Acepté trabajar con su hermana a cambio de un poco de estabilidad entre... entre lo que resolvía un problema —repliqué sin ánimos. El sueño había vuelto—. Desde ese entonces se encerró así misma y no me dejó acercarme.  
—¿Te ha contado sobre Leah? —muy apenas asentí, avergonzada por cómo me observaba. Blaise puso los ojos en blanco—. Y quisiste quedarte con ella de todas formas.  
—¡No es por mí por lo que acepté! Hamilton debe... —me detuve ante el modo en que el nombre escapó sin querer. Pero caí en la cuenta de que igual no importaba. ¿Qué no sabía Blaise a esas alturas?—. Hamilton tiene que pagar por lo que hizo. Y yo acepté las consecuencias de lo que implica enfrentarme a un hombre como él.  
—¿Fue necesaria la cita con la agradable empresaria? —cuestionó alzando una ceja.  
—¿También me seguiste hasta... ? Qué va, qué no sabes tú de mí... ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Negarme? Y para que sepas no fue una cita. Solo salimos como...  
—Amigas.  
—No —dije tajante. Por primera vez confiada de algo—. Leah no es mi amiga. Creí que lo era, que podía serlo. Pero ya no.

Blaise se quedó callada y el silencio se extendió por un largo rato. Tanto había pasado por mi cabeza esos últimos minutos que había olvidado que la herida me dolía con cada respiración.

—Es extraño imaginar una Lena celosa —dijo con rostro sumamente pensativo—. Pero no imposible. Tengo la sensación de que no buscaba lastimarte a ti estando con otra.  
—Sabes que no necesitas cuestionar a fondo mis líos personales, ¿verdad?  
—Lo que yo creo es que estaba aterrada.  
—¿Lena? Oh, por favor.  
—Hablo en serio. A Lena no podría importarle menos lo que una reportera haga de su vida con su hermana. Pero tú no eres cualquier reportera y de alguna forma te ganaste un lugar en su mente. En otro sitio —agregó bajando la cabeza—. Me temo que cayó en el popular dicho de que un clavo saca a otro clavo.  
—No me estás escuchando.  
—Tú eres la que no quiere ver la realidad.  
—¿Cuál realidad? No hay...  
—Ni mi tía abuela está tan ciega como tú. Es estresante.

Sentí frío al pensar en dónde estaría Lena, en cómo se encontraría. No podía imaginar con total claridad lo que sería de ella en ese instante. No se me ocurría nada y sin embargo Blaise estaba exaltada por mi falta de consideración en cuanto a sus suposiciones.

La asesina se puso de pie.

—Por mucho que quiera ver drama y decirle a la idiota de tu Romeo que estás aquí, no lo haré. Todavía no mejoras y una pelea con mi ex justo ahora no me apetece.  
—¿Vas a explicarme por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué toda esta conversación? ¿Por qué salvarme?  
—A veces hace falta una perspectiva extra a los problemas, ¿no te parece? —dijo con total seriedad—. Le debo un favor a Lena. Y creas o no se lo devolveré. Así que trata de no morir una noche más y podremos avanzar. Mientras tanto duerme. Estás a salvo aquí.

* * *

 

—¿Tienes planes de volver a hablar en algún futuro cercano?  
—Limitate a hacer tu trabajo, Mike.  
—Lena.  
—No lo voy a repetir.

Seguí mirando con fijeza al hombre encadenado en la pared. Una hora después de haber llegado me había sentado en la silla del centro de la sala para no volver a moverme. Mike se encargaría del problema, pese a que mi humor estaba bastante inclinado a querer utilizar mis letales posesiones me mantuve impasible.

El siguiente corte en el pecho del joven abogado salpicó el cuello de Mike pero este poco reaccionó.

—Una vez más. ¿Cómo se llama?  
—No... No sé, por favor, no recuerdo. Tengo demasiados clientes y los... los archivos...  
—Mike —dije desde mi lugar.

Mi compañero no necesitó voltear para encajarle al hombre un puñetazo en el estómago desnudo. El abogado alemán cuyo nombre no tenía interés en recordar se retorció en sí mismo y Mike lo golpeó otra vez. El jadeo ahogado no me dio la satisfacción que deseaba, ni siquiera me hizo mantener la atención en el cuerpo sangriento.

Bajé los ojos a mis botas, luego a mis manos temblorosas y frías y me coloqué los guantes, apretando los dientes por la muestra de debilidad que estaba manejando esas últimas horas. Me levanté, saqué el arma de mi cinturón y con firmeza la sujeté. Los ojos del alemán previeron el desenlace cuando estuve a dos metros de él.

—Por favor, no... Yo no sé...   
—La verdad es que ya me importa una mierda lo que sepas o no.

Abrió la boca para replicar y la bala le hizo pedazos los sesos. Mike exhaló, pero yo no me moví ni un solo centímetro mientras veía la sangre y los restos desagradables de su cabeza. Lentamente fui dejando caer el brazo, y entonces fui consciente de que el corazón me latía alterado.

—Que bien. Ahora no nos pagarán —se quejó Mike pasándose una mano por el cabello castaño.  
—Diles que sus objetivos son basura inútil. Así tal vez la próxima nos envíen blancos que como mínimo sepan dónde se encuentran parados.  
—Quizás sabía algo —argumentó retrocediendo para que el charco de sangre no le alcanzara los pies.  
—Nunca lo sabremos, que terrible. Ya me voy.

Mike dio la impresión de que quería agregar algo pero se detuvo. Me di la vuelta y emprendí mi camino en la oscuridad hacia la salida marcada por un cartel verde neón del otro lado del almacén. En tanto guardaba el arma en su lugar escuché pasos alcanzarme deprisa.

—Espera —dijo Mike a mis espaldas. Tensé la mandíbula pero igual hice el intento de relajarme al enfrentarme a él. Ninguna emoción era percibida en mi rostro. Aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de él; actuaba nervioso y se veía fuera de lugar—. Van tres días, Lena.  
—¿Qué con eso?  
—Sé que no me interesa pero...  
—Entonces procura que te siga sin interesar —mi cuerpo comenzó a volverse pero una mano, la suya, me tomó con suavidad de la muñeca. Solo observé sin parpadear el contacto durante el instante en que Mike habló.  
—Podemos rastrear su celular y uilizar las cámaras. Nos tomaría menos de una hora con el equipo adecuado. No me creo para nada que lo estés sobrellevando bien.

Mike tuvo la decencia de soltarme y solo así fui alzando la vista hacia la suya. Mi tranquilidad no se vio rota al hablar.

—La próxima vez que me toques te abro el estómago.

Mike fue inteligente y no apartó los ojos. Sonreí con falta de gracia y me retiré al fin de ese mugroso agujero. Era tarde en la noche cuando entré a mi auto y, aunque no sabía a donde ir, encendí el motor y me perdí en la primer carretera que surgió frente a mí. Acabé sentada a la mitad de un puente medianamente alto que separaba la ciudad a la que había ido a hacer el trabajo de la siguiente. Dos lugares que no tenía idea cuáles eran.

El viento no era molesto pero le quitaba el silencio a la noche. Pasaban pocos autos, apenas dos cada cinco minutos, y de a poco el frío se empezaba a sentir a través del saco que me cubría.

Tener entre las manos enguantadas el arma me quitaba el peso del estrés enormemente. Sostenerla me otorgaba un poco de paz, quizá falsa y efímera, pero era algo a lo que aferrarme. Ayudaba a que mi mente siguiera tan en blanco como pudiera... Por el tiempo que pudiera.

—¿Vas a saltar?

La voz me hizo sujetar con más fuerza el arma antes de volver a relajar el agarre. Volví la cabeza a la derecha, tras de mí. Se trataba de una mujer mucho menor que yo, quizá comenzando la universidad, y daba la sensación de que había salido a correr por la ropa deportiva.

—¿Saltar?  
—Saltan doce personas por año en este puente —informó dando un paso más cerca. En efecto su rostro era casi adolescente, con el toque inconfundible de la adultez. Su cabello rubio lo llevaba atado en una cola, y tenía lunares en varias partes del rostro, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fueron los ojos azules. Hice un movimiento lento con la mano para guardar el arma y miré hacia abajo.  
—Que mala cifra.  
—Espero que no seas otro número más —intentó con precaución. Yo seguí viendo la calle vacía y sentí la similitud con mi pecho.  
—No está en mis planes suicidarme. Pero gracias.  
—¿Estás segura?

Lo precavida de la chica me hacía querer reír. Habría estado divertido decirle que hace ya varios días me sentía incapaz de respirar pero no lo consideré apropiado o justo para ella.

—Nada más vine a contemplar la vista —dije balanceando los pies—. Además ni por toda la paz de mi alma dejaría solo en la tierra un Maserati. Es ese que está ahí abajo.

Le señalé el auto aparcado en la calle y ella se inclinó en el borde para verlo. Frunció el ceño todavía consternada, yo bostecé, me froté los ojos y miré la hora.

—Creí que era más temprano. ¿Sales siempre a correr hasta tan tarde? —la muchacha miró el auto y de nuevo a mí. No se mostraba tan vacilante como hasta hace un momento pero seguía evidentemente preocupada. Así que me bajé del puente y al momento estuve a su altura.  
—Es agradable hacerlo sola... sin gente siendo consciente de que existes.  
—Ya veo. Aunque sigue siendo poco seguro.  
—Lo sé, uno de estos días me contrato un guardaespaldas —su risa la correspondí con un gesto mínimamente amable. La coincidencia era tan obvia y directa que sostener una sonrisa me costó más de lo que podía aguantar en ese momento—. Pero bueno, ya debo seguir mi camino. Me alegra que no hayas sido otro número. Estoy segura de que tienes muchas otras cosas en la tierra que tu alma no puede abandonar además de un Maserati.

Su semblante más tranquilo y sonriente me hizo sentir desolada. Asentí, la extraña empezó a trotar y se despidió con la mano al llegar al otro extremo del puente.

Mi viaje de regreso al hotel en el que me estaba quedando fue totalmente horrible. El cubo estaba en el asiento a mi derecha cambiando constantemente de color y patrones; primero azul, después gris, luego negro con rayas alargadas blancas, nuevamente gris pero con puntos rojos hasta acabar de un tenue granate que se iba apagando más y más. Lo había intentado desactivar con las combinaciones que en su tiempo le había aplicado pero no había caso. Simplemente no quería colaborar conmigo.

Estaba a nada de tirarlo por la ventana cuando el celular me comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Mi primer instinto por supuesto fue pensar en ella.

Pero terminé de lo más molesta al encontrarme con la alarma. Era una de las tantas que había puesto por sí misma Kara hace poco más de una semana en un intento de fortalecer su entrenamiento. Según ella era de suma importancia que el horario de trabajo variase durante el día, sin importar la hora en cuestión. Pero todas las veces que la alarma había sonado ella se había limitado a trepar sobre mí para llegar al teléfono y apagarlo de un manotazo.

Luego solo seguía durmiendo.

Aceleré con tanta violencia que la sensación de ahogo en el pecho se hizo un poco más soportable. Muy apenas. Me dolía la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo cansado por lo poco que había dormido últimamente.

Esa primera noche había estado cerca de colapsar al no encontrarla. Al no verla volver. Cuando Leah se acercó con total seriedad a informarme que Kara tenía planeado irse esa noche todo se fue cayendo a pedazos. Esperé despierta hasta que se hizo de día, sentada en su cama con el cubo frente a mí aguardando a que todo fuera una broma. Pero estaba todo tan claro... Sus cosas no estaban y el único momento en el que había tenido la oportunidad de hablar conmigo yo la había alejado.

La había evitado a la perfección el día entero, todo con tal de no tener que verla y enfrentarme a lo que me ocurría al estar cerca de ella. Los estúpidos celos lo habían arruinado todo. Mis estúpidas ideas, mis egoístas decisiones de ignorarla porque ella había tenido que elegir por el bien común... El día en que se había ido no pude pensar en nada.

Lo correcto habría estado en seguirla, buscarla inmediatamente. Pero ya no estaba segura de nada cuando pensaba en cómo había reaccionado cuando Sirene había salido de mi cuarto. Apreté la mandíbula frente al pensamiento. La intención de acostarme con ella había estado, el deseo de quitar cualquier otra cosa de mi cabeza era demasiado grande como sentir cualquier tipo de dudas. Pero todo se había limitado a besos apresurados que acabaron con una pausa y consecuentemente final.

No había esperado que ella estuviera justo afuera. Y no había esperado que se fuera de la nada. Y aún y con todo eso...

Golpeé el volante con fuerza y no mucho después aparqué en un hotel. Utilicé las escaleras hasta llegar a mi piso y en un rato me vi en mi nueva habitación.

Era todo tan particularmente nuevo... Y solitario.

Me saqué la chaqueta y por último los guantes. Seguían rojos los nudillos donde había golpeado en un ataque de impotencia una pared de metal de una fábrica abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando fui en busca de un sitio alejado y callado para desahogarme. Abrí la mano, la cerré e hice una mueca, dejando que mi cuerpo cayera sobre el sillón negro de mala muerte.

El nudo en mi garganta se sentía más denso y grande con el pasar de los minutos. Como la sensación de que debía hacer algo y al mismo tiempo nada en absoluto. Era un dilema gigantesco el no entender por qué las cosas acabaron tan abruptamente, tan de repente y sin aviso.

No recordaba demasiado de los últimos días. Solo sé que me fui al día siguiente de la partida de Kara al hotel más podrido de la ciudad por la sola razón de que era lo único que estaba acorde a mi humor. Deseé llamarla una y mil veces pero nunca me atrevía a marcar, ¿pero por miedo a qué?  
No me debía nada en lo más mínimo, no tenía porqué explicarme nada después de lo ocurrido pero me merecía al menos que se hubiera dignado a despedirse. Que se hubiera acercado y tratado de...

Podría haber pasado por un golpe al pecho la punzada que noté al pensar que en realidad Kara sí lo había intentado. Sí había venido hasta mí con tanta esperanza en la mirada que recordarlo me generó una angustia abismal. Había tenido la oportunidad de resolver lo que sea que pasaba entre nosotras y yo lo había arruinado.

Ahora ya no sabía si estaba a salvo, en peligro, o por completo feliz sin mí.

La intención de levantarme de un salto e ir en su búsqueda no me dejaba tranquila. ¿Pero que le podría decir una vez hallarla? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella si la perseguía? No me hacía sentir mejor las suposiciones con las que se topaba mi mente.

Con desgana caminé los pocos pasos hasta la cama en medio de la oscura y vacía habitación. Coloqué el cubo, gris sombrío y sin brillo, en la mesa de noche y me acosté. Con ayuda de una pastilla me dormí a los minutos y entonces no volví a pensar en nada.

—Eh, tú, medio muerta, despierta de una vez.

Un aroma singular junto a la voz de Blaise acompañaron mi despertar lento. Me pesaban los ojos. Ardieron con cada parpadeo que empleé para localizar a la mujer de largo cabello gris frente al pie de la cama. Llevaba una bandeja blanca en las manos y el delantal floreado de cocina me hizo querer reír. El dolor constante en el estómago me lo impidió de todos modos.

—No me digas que te has puesto a cocinarme.  
—Tenías que comer algo de una vez por todas. Y yo conozco un par de platos esenciales para ocasiones como estas.  
—¿Ocasiones en las que cuidas de la salud de tus secuestrados? —Blaise puso los ojos en blanco pero se acercó con decisión. Había un trozo de carne y cierta variedad de cosas raras que debían de ser... ¿Puré? La vista podía no ser la más agradable pero el estómago me rugía con interés.  
—Tengo experiencia en heridas de gravedad y los pasos a seguir. Abre la boca.

Me froté los ojos y moví la cabeza para alcanzar mejor el tenedor. Ni en mis sueños más alocados habría creído que la ex de Lena me iba a dar de comer personalmente, y con toda esa paciencia.

En efecto era puré lo que Blaise me hizo comer. No me detuve a plantearme si podía tener alguna droga dentro ni pensé en los peligros de confiarme tanto de esa mujer. El hambre era superior al resto de mis preocupaciones, así que no me importó.

—Ella debería saber que no me fui porque quería —murmuré al tragar por tercera vez. La asesina corto un pedacito de carne y me lo acercó a la boca.  
—¿Y que te rastree hasta aquí para qué exactamente? Va a querer llevarte y como veo yo el asunto no estás en condiciones de enfrentarte a más encuentros desafortunados.  
—No eres la única experta en salir de situaciones peligrosas —señalé abriendo la boca de nuevo. Blaise hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Mastiqué, tragué y volví a repetir la misma acción por otro par de minutos.

—¿Ya quieres contarme por qué ese tipo te estaba siguiendo realmente?  
—Si me dices antes porqué dejaste que me golpeara hasta el borde de la muerte tal vez podamos conversar sobre el tema —Blaise me miró sin parpadear pero una sonrisa se le empezó a dibujar en la cara casi al momento.  
—No tenía mucho interés en la escenita, ¿sabes? No era de mi incumbencia pero la curiosidad persistía contigo. Puede que haya sido un acto de debilidad de mi parte pero no quise dejarte morir sola bajo la lluvia en plena oscuridad. No cuando le debía a Lena algo tan grande.  
—¿De verdad me salvaste por ella? Hasta lo que entiendo... estás intentando matarla.

Me dio otro poco de puré y no se deshizo de la sonrisa calmada por mucho que mi expresión delatara cierto fastidio.

—Ese es otro asunto pero sí. No habría sido nada agradable soportarla si supiera que estás muerta. Que suerte que no es el caso.  
—Sé que Lena considera todas las opciones... ¿No crees que haya pensando en la posibilidad de que algo me haya ocurrido?

Blaise contempló la idea un momento y a mí no me pareció tan extraña. El irme sola en plena noche no había resultado ser la mejor de las ideas. Y ella tenía que saberlo con todas las veces que me lo había advertido.

—No dejaste nada atrás a lo que aferrarse —dijo dándome el último trozo de carne—. Es más probable que piense que la dejaste sin más. Sí, sí, ya sé que no te agrada el término pero es la palabra correcta para todo esto. A sus ojos la abandonaste... tanto como ella te abandonó a ti.  
—Creo que sí habrías triunfado como terapeuta.  
—Es puro entendimiento y encanto natural. Y a ti te hace falta entender. Tienes que abrir los ojos, Kara.  
—No hay mucho que hacer cuando no me dejas irme de aquí —le recordé cuando se alejó y apoyó la bandeja en su regazo. Blaise asintió un poco.  
—Supongo que me gusta aprovecharme de la situación.  
—Hasta que lo admites...  
—Me interesa conocer ciertas cuestiones. Tratar de entender cosas que no pueden explicarse. Hasta hace unos días no pensé que estaría cuidando a la enamorada de mi ex pero aquí nos vemos ahora.  
—Oye... —prostesté, aunque después de todo era la verdad.  
—En este momento lo ideal sería descubrir por qué estás bajo tanto peligro.  
—¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?  
—Tal vez, Kara, puedas cambiar un día mis decisiones a tu favor —replicó suavemente.

Solté un leve suspiro de agotamiento. La cama ya me tenía cansada, el tirón en la herida era menos fuerte pero seguía molestando. Por mucho que la miré me fue difícil saber lo que pretendía con toda esa información, que en realidad no era tan interesante ni valía mucho. ¿Qué pasaba entonces si le hablaba sobre Hamilton? ¿Iba a interceder en mi contra? ¿... A mí favor?

—Es sobre el hombre del que hablé antes. Ha destruido cientos de vidas y lo quiero tras las rejas.

Comencé a hablarle sobre lo que sabía de Hamilton durante un extenso rato. Le conté lo que el terrible empresario había causado en los hospitales, le hablé sobre sus amenazas y su intención de hacerme desaparecer.

No quise pensar mucho en lo que podía implicar hablar de aquello con Blaise, lo que podía hacer con la información, pero en el fondo no me molestaba tanto como debería.

Se mostró tranquila en todo mi relato, atenta a todos los detalles como si fueran de vital importancia. Era tan fácil hablarle que en ciertos momentos tenía que detenerme para no contar de más sobre cosas que no venían al caso. Sobre Lena y yo.

Por un momento muy largo yo hablé y Blaise escuchó. Por otro instante más nos quedamos calladas y el silencio me hizo sentir menos sola de algún modo.

—¿Y dices que Lena te ayuda con todo eso?  
—Es la que me ha dado todo lo que sé, sí.  
—Y no se encarga de él por su cuenta —agregó reflexionando en vaya a saber cuántas cosas.  
—Le pedí que no lo hiciera.  
—¿Se lo pediste?  
—Ella sugirió que podía deshacerse de Hamilton pero... le pedí que no. Le pedí que me ayudara a ponerlo en la cárcel.  
—Y aceptó —murmuró pasmada.  
—Pues... sí.

Su sonrisa se hizo un poco más ancha, tanto que su semblante fue menos peligroso y algo más divertido.

—Definitivamente tienen que hablar pronto. Esto no puede seguir así.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—De nada, de nada. Tú sigue descansando —indicó levantándose ágilmente—. Quizás ocurre un verdadero milagro y de la nada empiezas a ver la realidad. Vuelvo más tarde.


	28. Chapter 28

Los dientes me castañeaban cuando me deslicé dentro de la bañera con ayuda de Blaise.

El agua estaba bien caliente así que me empezó a subir despacio la temperatura del cuerpo ya helado debido a que me había tardado en cambiarme entrando al baño: primero por el dolor incansable en mi estómago y segundo porque la asesina sí o sí debía darme una mano con la ropa y mi vergüenza no disminuía.

—Trabajo con gente desnuda, mon souriceau, he visto mucha piel antes —me había dicho con una sonrisa divertida, que aunque relajada, me hizo encoger.  
Por mi parte no es que hubiera pasado el momento de mi vida al quitarme la ropa frente a ella, pero tampoco tenía muchas más opciones al alcance. Lo importante es que contaba con mi ropa interior.

Me abracé a mí misma en el agua, todavía con frío, y Blaise arrastró una silla junto a la bañera. Tomó una esponja entre sus manos, la hundió en el agua y permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, mirándome a los ojos. Asentí con la cabeza y me concentré en el calor que tanto se tardaba en consumirme del todo.

La asesina ya llevaba una semana cuidando de mí. Y era en verdad bochornoso.

No solo tenía que ayudarme a comer, sino que además ir al baño. Habíamos hecho el intento hace unos días y pese a que no quedaba a más de cinco pasos había causado que la herida me volviera a sangrar, y acto seguido desmayarme. Empecé a comer otro tipo de cosas no tan agradables como la primera aunque sirvieron notoriamente para mejorar mi estado débil. Podía sentir mis brazos otra vez e incluso la mano golpeada estaba mejorando, solo tenía un feo moretón gigante en todo el sector del antebrazo y parte de la palma estaba menos enrojecida. 

Seguía sin saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de Blaise como para estar ayudándome con tanta paciencia. Y ella no pretendía explicarme tampoco por mucho que le preguntara. Sin darme cuenta me había dejado de asustar al despertar a causa de su presencia inmóvil junto a la ventana. Solo notaba la queja interna al entender que no se trataba de un sueño y de que todo seguía exactamente igual, instantáneamente después la asesina me daba un analgésico y me preguntaba cómo me sentía. La respuesta variaba, a veces le aseguraba que estaba mejor y otras solo confesaba que las nauseas seguían junto con el dolor.  
Aunque la razón me acusaba de confiar muy a la ligera en mi situación, la realidad es que no era difícil caer en la serenidad que Blaise demostraba. Al mismo tiempo que aceptaba su presencia una parte insistente de mí hacía que me lamentara constantemente no tratar de escapar.

Salí de mi estado ensimismado al sentir la esponja en la rodilla. La suavidad con la que Blaise presionaba me obligó a mirar la impasibilidad de su rostro. Tan vacío de emociones... Hasta le tuve envidia a su tranquilidad. Agradecí que empezara con lo menos humillante cuando apretó la esponja. La volvió a mojar y siguió con mi otra pierna. 

—Es un avance que todavía sigas consciente —dijo como notando mi mirada sobre ella, pero sin detenerse en lo que hacía. Al no responder Blaise me echó un vistazo fugaz.  
—¿Crees que ha pensado en mí?

La asesina se inclinó hacia un lado ligeramente, frunció el ceño y apoyó el dorso de la mano seca en mi frente. Aunque Blaise exageraba no estaba del todo equivocada con su reacción. No decía nada con respecto a Lena desde que fui consciente de donde estaba y lo que había pasado, al menos no en voz alta. Porque para pensar en la mujer a la que no veía hace una semana el tiempo no me escaseaba en lo absoluto.

Por lo tanto la sorpresa de Blaise quizá fue de esperar.

—Desapareciste de un día para otro, cuéntame tú qué crees —dijo volviendo a lo suyo. Tragué mi propia amargura y sobretodo intenté no complicarme la vida pensando en lo que hacía hablando de ese tema en particular con Blaise.  
—Ella me habría buscado.  
—Si no hubieras enviado tu tonto equipaje al hotel.  
—Quería facilitar las cosas.  
—No es precisamente lo que hiciste al salir a pasear como alma desolada en la noche —indicó moviéndose más a la izquierda para poder alcanzar mi espalda—. Estoy un noventa por ciento segura de que sigue pensando que solo te fuiste. Y con eso me temo que no hará nada para encontrarte.  
—Pero Lena...  
—Sí, sí, Lena es muy fiel a su palabra, y solo quiere protegerte —dijo interrumpiendo mi protesta. Ante mi confusión por la facilidad con que sabía tales cosas levantó un dedo para que la dejara continuar—. Pero te fuiste apenas la viste con otra mujer. Sola y por tu cuenta. Buscarte está en contra de lo que es. Digamos... que lo mucho que te respeta es más fuerte de lo que puede soportar sin ti. Se aguantará las ganas de rastrear tu trasero, por mucho que le duela no hacerlo, porque busca darte tu espacio. ¿Lo captas? La estúpida es demasiado honorable como para ir por ahí siendo una acosadora hasta dar contigo.  
—Quien hubiera dicho que eres una maniática de la deducción. Deberías tirar las cartas, con eso te harías una fortuna.

Blaise me dedicó una mirada irritada pero volvió a su control de inmediato. Exhaló y pasó la esponja por mi hombro.

—Lo digo porque ya lo hizo conmigo antes, lenta.  
—¿Cómo que ya lo... ?  
—Sí, no importa —resolvió restándole importancia—. A lo que iba es que no vendrá. Ni ahora ni en ningún futuro.  
—Gracias, eres un encanto para dar esperanza.

La asesina me sonrió con suficiencia y deslizó la esponja mojada por mi brazo sano.

—Descuida, no es como si nunca la fueras a... —Blaise cerró la boca y con lentitud dejó caer los ojos en el agua. No a mi cuerpo, ni siquiera el agua en sí, la verdad es que se veía de golpe confundida.  
—¿Como si nunca la fuera a qué?  
—Bah, es que...  
—¿Qué? —insistí preocupándome más. Hizo una mueca de disculpa y se enderezó un poco.  
—Supongo que sabes que no le gusta quedarse en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo.  
—Soy consciente de eso.  
—Exacto —se limitó a decir. Fruncí el ceño, Blaise trató de no mirarme a la cara y eventualmente inspiró—. No me veas así, en el fondo ya te hacías a la idea de que Lena no se quedará durante mucho en la ciudad. Qué demonios... en el país.  
—En realidad no lo había pensado.

Blaise me miró como si le estuviera tomando el pelo.

—¿Qué crees que se quedará a hacer aquí? ¿Abrir una florería? Si no ha sabido de ti aún no me imagino ninguna razón por la que decida seguir aquí.  
—Me pregunto porqué será eso —le espeté, sintiendo un tanto más el dolor en el costado al respirar hondo.  
—¿Sugieres que la llame, ella venga corriendo y me ponga una bala en la frente?  
—¡Ella no haría... ! —levantó una ceja y necesité reformular—. ¿Tan mal están las cosas entre ustedes? Espera, tú... Estabas fuera de la casa ese día. Ibas a matarla, ¿no es cierto?  
—No diría que es una carrera para ver quién lo logra antes pero...  
—¡Blaise!  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Me estás ayudando aunque no deberías y piensas matarla de todos modos?

La asesina puso los ojos en blanco y la esponja escapó de sus dedos. La situación era delirante dado como estaba yo tan indefensa discutiendo con alguien como ella.

—En mi empleo aprendes por las malas a distanciarte de tu pasado y cualquier apego emocional que sea un impedimento para completar cada misión —la forma en que lo dijo me hizo cuestionar si no sería algo textual sacado de un libro muy instructivo de asesinos a sueldo.  
—No hablarás en serio. No puedes... No puedes solo matarla.  
—¿Por qué?   
—¡Es tu ex!  
—¿Y qué con eso? —preguntó plenamente confundida.  
—No puedes matar a Lena, es...  
—Es un blanco. Un trabajo más por completar y estaré durmiendo bajo la calidez de Francia.  
—¿Te contrataron para asesinarla?

Blaise se encogió de hombros, abrió la canilla del agua caliente e internamente, muy muy en el fondo, lo agradecí.

—Le han ofrecido empleos muy serios estás últimas semanas. Pero me han dicho que los rechaza, que ya no elije a sus víctimas en base al dinero, sino que... Tan solo porque sí.

Para mis adentros pensé en las mañanas en las que Lena se iba para regresar muy tarde. Nunca me había ocultado el propósito de sus salidas, al contrario me aclaraba que era sobre su otro trabajo y yo me sentía bien con su sinceridad. Pero nunca podía evitar la curiosidad.

—¿Y por eso tiene que morir? ¿Por no aceptar un estúpido empleo?  
—Es más difícil que eso cuando trabajas de lo nuestro —replicó haciendo una mueca—. Si un mafioso con dinero te ofrece una cantidad desorbitante a cambio de que tomes el próximo vuelo a otro continente y mates a alguien, por lo general aceptas.  
—No parece un simple ofrecimiento si ahora quieren matarla por negarse. ¿Quién puede ser tan idiota como para no respetar el rechazo?  
—Un hombre, claro está —contestó con una sonrisa sin gracia—. Las mujeres son por lejos más razonables.  
—Estás hablando de que vas a matarla... ¿No significó nada para ti el tiempo que estuvieron juntas?  
—Es ella o yo. Y eventualmente seguiría en la línea tu querida Lena. Alguien más lo hará tarde o temprano, más gente saldrá lastimada. Tú por ejemplo, si sigues como pajarito volando alrededor de ella.  
—¿Cuánto te ofrecieron?  
—¿Qué? —dijo visiblemente confundida. Yo me abracé un poco más.  
—¿Cuánto dinero te ofrecieron para matarla?  
—Un millón de dólares —dijo poniéndose seria. Cerró la canilla pero se levantó al segundo para tomar una toalla del perchero—. He asesinado a personas mucho más peligrosas e importantes por esa cantidad.  
—Te daré el doble si no lo haces.  
—¿Cómo dices?  
—Déjala en paz, alejate de ella y te pagaré el doble. Puedo darte el dinero.  
—No puedo simplemente aceptar otra oferta ahora que tengo un contrato con un tipo como él. Vendrá a por mi cabeza.

Hicimos silencio el par de minutos que me tomó salir de la bañera para secarme el cuerpo, con su ayuda, y ponerme una bata. Blaise estaba bastante impasible de pronto, pero yo no dejé pasar el tema ni siquiera cuando abrió la puerta para que volviéramos a la habitación.

—Te ofrezco el triple y tú ves cómo resuelves ese problema —hablé con claridad, con la mayor calma que podía en un momento que era tan peligroso como lo que podría pasarle a Lena—. No me importa cómo, Blaise, pero no quiero un blanco en su espalda.  
—Vaya, vaya... En el fondo tenías guardada tu oscuridad.

Me miró con interés. Parecía estudiarme con lentitud, como si fuera la primera vez que me veía de verdad, pero yo no me eché atrás. Después de mucho tiempo estaba segura de algo con cada fibra de mi ser y nada me haría cambiar de opinión.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que sugieres? Para sacarse de encima a un hombre como él se necesita...  
—Estoy segura de que ese dinero resolverá cualquier dificultad que se te presente.  
—¿Cómo estás segura de que cumpliré? No me conoces.  
—No estoy segura. Pero se trata de Lena. Y no importa qué, no me importa cómo, pero quiero que esté a salvo. En este instante eres la única que puede darme una mano con eso.  
—¿Acaso no confías en su propia seguridad? —dijo sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.  
—Sí que lo hago. Pero esto es diferente. Sé que Lena respeta lo que eres como asesina, y eso me dice lo suficiente sobre lo que puedes hacer con tus objetivos. No quiero que ella sea uno, no quiero tener que adivinar lo que el futuro puede ofrecer si ustedes dos se ponen a medir sus particulares virtudes. Mucho menos necesito que un matón poderoso ande suelto, listo para enviar a cuánto asesino se le venga a la cabeza tras ella. Tres millones y abandonas esta estúpida misión.

Sonrió de una manera tan especial que podría haber echado por la borda ese escandaloso plan. Pero reprimí las emociones que no quería tener presentes. Las enterré para cuando las ganas de lamentar mis decisiones se reunieran más tarde.

—Bueno, parece que me equivoqué.  
—¿En cuanto a qué?  
—No eres ninguna simple reportera de Nueva York. Te olvidas de cualquier tipo de moral cuando algo te importa. ¿Tanto significa ella para ti?  
—Tú dame un número de cuenta y estará hecho —repliqué con una dureza inusual y nueva en mí.  
—¿No tienes miedo de lo que ella pueda hacerte? ¿Qué pasa si se larga, si se aburre de ti?  
—Entonces me conformaré con haber intentado protegerla una vez.

Blaise se separó de mí pese a que me siguió cogiendo del brazo para no caerme. Pensó en silencio por lo que fue un minuto extenso y lentamente sus ojos, cargados de una intensidad letal, regresaron a mí.

—Te acompaño a la habitación. Necesitas mantener esa herida así.

Estuve en la cama un momento después. Y pasó media hora quizá, después de que Blaise se fuera sin agregar nada, cuando volvió con algo en la mano y lo dejó en la mesa de noche. Era mi teléfono.

—Fue una semana reveladora, mon souriceau, resultaste no ser una terrible compañía después de todo. Cuando te pones a delirar eres graciosa —fruncí el ceño esperando más, una explicación de porqué el tono extraño y la mirada misteriosa. Blaise exhaló y sacó del bolsillo un pequeño papel para apoyarlo sobre el celular—. Es una suma extravagante para la vida de una sola persona, ¿sabes?  
—No es solo una persona para mí.  
—Evita llamarle y envíale un solo mensaje, tu teléfono está intervenido. Deshazte de él cuando venga a por ti.  
—¿Dejarás que venga? ¿Estás... ?  
—Sé tomar las oportunidades que se me presentan cuando las veo, por muy alocadas que me resulten. Es un negocio esto que tenemos aquí, y cumpliré mi parte. No te tardes en escribirle.

Blaise ya estaba volteando hacia la salida cuando hablé apresuradamente.

—Gracias por haberme seguido esa noche. Me salvaste la vida.  
—Dile a Lena que mi deuda está saldada —murmuró dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa juguetona—. Nos veremos otra vez, souriceau.

* * *

 

Guardé el papel con el número de cuenta en el sitio que mejor consideré apropiado luego de enviar un mensaje con la dirección que Blaise me había anotado a un lado.

El texto era simple y corto, con una K al final. Y es que en realidad no sabía a ciencia cierta qué debía decirle, o cómo, mediante un mensaje después de una semana sin verla. Explicarle mi situación y lo ocurrido de ese modo tampoco me pareció buena idea. Así que solo esperé.

Y sentí que esperé tanto que aunque pasaron diez minutos desde la última vez que revisé el celular los sentí como tres horas.

Me removí en la cama y respiré hondo.

¿Vendría por mí? ¿Seguiría en la ciudad aún? Un malestar que no se aplacaba acompañaba esos pensamientos. Consideré también que podía ser una trampa de parte de Blaise pero el cuerpo me dolía más allá de lo que quería soportar como para ponerme de pie e investigar fuera de ese cuarto.

Con aquellas ideas en mente estuve inquieta durante treinta minutos. Porque apenas escuché un sonido fuerte no muy lejos me quedé sin respiración, sin ser capaz de parpadear y con el corazón en la garganta.

Me temblaban las manos y el estómago me quemaba del dolor. Por eso no pude pensar en un modo de defenderme si hubiera sido el caso al ver la puerta abrirse lentamente con un crujido.  
Aunque era de día me costó visualizar del todo la sombra oscura que apareció cuando se abrió la puerta. Era grande, y alta... Y no se demoró en dar un paso en el cuarto.

Mike dirigió la mirada directamente en mi dirección. Casi aliviado. No pude abrir la boca ni intenté tampoco decir algo. Él ya daba otro paso al costado para que la puerta quedara libre.

Cuando la miré a ella entrar su vista estaba fija en el suelo.

Tanto tardó en elevar los ojos del piso hasta la cama que por poco le pido a gritos que lo hiciera.

Lena llevaba un cansancio en la mirada que no le había visto jamás. Tenía bolsas bajo los ojos, el rostro mucho más pálido que lo normal y un aspecto terrible. No llevaba la chaqueta de siempre, sino una camisa blanca que nunca me había imaginado en ella ni en una situación así.

Los ojos sin emoción se detuvieron en mí durante demasiado tiempo. Luego giró la cara hacia Mike, dejándome contemplar la línea dura de su mandíbula. No dijo ninguna palabra y él se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

La asesina estaba tan inmóvil como yo. Sino más. Percibí que con la mirada recorría la ventana y el suelo frente a ella pero no hizo ademán de voltear para ver lo demás. Me hacía sentir tan extraña volver a verla y estar cerca suyo que el pecho se me contrajo al tomar coraje para hablar y captar automáticamente su atención.

—Estás aquí. Pensé... —cerré la boca porque las sensaciones eran muchas al mismo tiempo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando la escuché finalmente.  
—¿Que no vendría?

No sentí que su intención fuera sonar incrédula pero el estado en que la notaba me dio a entender eso.

—Blaise sugirió que podías estar lejos de aquí.

Su cabeza se giró hacia mí como un rayo. De ese modo no demoró en acortar la distancia y ponerse junto a la cama, observando muy extrañamente las cobijas que me cubrían. Mantenía el ceño fruncido, el porte tenso y tanta duda en el rostro que casi tomo su mano para hacerla volver a la realidad. No fue necesario.

Lena levantó con cuidado las cobijas y las soltó sobre mis pies. No supe clasificar esa manera de ver las vendas rojas de sangre en mi estómago... Porque era simple y doloroso vacío.

—Lena.  
—Ella...  
—No. Blaise no tuvo nada que ver —dije con rapidez. Su atención tan libre sobre mí me hacía sentir vulnerable—. Déjame explicarte.  
—¿Cómo pasó esto?  
—Siéntate.

Volvió a verme, no hizo nada en lo que fue un denso instante, pero acabó por dejarse caer en la silla a pocos centímetros. Le expliqué lo ocurrido tal y cómo había pasado. Sabía que hablarle sobre algunos detalles, como lo que me había hecho el matón, no era lo mejor que podía hacer pero era preferible a comenzar a hablar sobre la razón por la que me había ido. Para eso me sobraría el tiempo.

Le dije sobre Blaise y que me había salvado hace una semana. Hablé acerca de su ayuda con la herida, de que me había alimentado y mantenido viva sin pedirme nada a cambio.

Todo Lena lo escuchó en completo silencio. Poco me miraba a los ojos, casi nada. Su rostro era una máscara de frío como grueso hielo y lo poco que se movía me daba la impresión de que era para marcar más distancia. Terminé contándole que Blaise se había marchado hace menos de una hora y me guardé para mí el trato con la asesina.

—Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo.  
—Sí.  
—Herida. Aquí una semana entera.  
—Podría haber ido peor —murmuré con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Estoy bien. Ya no duele tanto.

La observé tragar antes de llevarse una mano a la cara y frotarse los ojos. Ahogué un jadeo de lamento. No podía creer que Lena estaba de repente llorando. El corazón me dolió con verla y quise llorar también.

—Lena, en serio estoy...  
—No, no estás bien. Deja de decir eso porque no estás bien. Te golpearon, te... te apuñalaron. No sabes cuánto quise ir tras de ti al no encontrarte. Cuánto deseé correr hacia donde estuvieras ese mismo día.  
—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —dije en voz muy baja antes de darme cuenta del dolor en mi propio tono. La asesina se frotó con furia recargada los ojos agotados.  
—Tenía miedo de que me odiaras.  
—¿Odiarte a ti? ¿Por qué demonios te odiaría?

Lena movió la cabeza lado a lado con tristeza palpable. Ese gesto debilitado logró astillar cualquier intento de barrera para mis sentimientos. Me hizo desear poder levantarme o como mínimo inclinar mi peso hacia ella para besarla y acallar todas sus dudas.

—¿Por qué no lo harías? Te decepcioné. ¿No es así?  
—Nunca podría odiarte a ti. Ni en mil años. Lo que pasó...  
—Lo que pasó no es lo que crees —me cortó con una voz tan melancólica que mis propios ojos empezaron a arder. Ya no sonaba como la asesina que decía todo con especial tranquilidad—. Quería... Pensé que era lo que quería, que así podía sacarte de mi cabeza, pero no pude. Solo fueron besos sin sentido antes de detenerlo todo y pedirle que se fuera. Te juro que es cierto.  
—No tienes que explicarme.  
—Claro que sí. No es así como debes hacer las cosas cuando aceptas que alguien te gusta. No cuando estás... —bajé la cabeza un poco, aguardando a que terminara y ella tensó la mandíbula—. No quería admitir que estaba celosa y me desquité de la única forma que conozco.  
—¿Me ignorabas porque estabas celosa?  
—Sé que no suena nada bien. Pero fue tan fácil sentir que Leah lo hacía todo mejor... que no consideré lo que tú podías estar sintiendo realmente. Me dejé llevar por mis ideas. Fue egoísta.

Tenía sus ojos cristalizados, pero ya no lloraba y la vida regresaba de a poco a ellos.

—Hasta el día en que me fui la consideraba una amiga, pero nada más allá de eso —dije pensando en la conversación que había tenido con su hermana—. Me equivoqué en tantas cosas, Lena. Creí que podía tratar de entender las dos partes. Le dije que me iría de su casa esa noche, que nos iríamos tú y yo, y se molestó tanto cuando dejé de mostrarme amable. Comenzó a decir cosas sobre ti, cosas que no sé porqué antes ignoraba. No quiero volver a escuchar a nadie que hable así de ti. Lamento hacerte vivir allí durante tanto cuando debimos irnos lo más lejos posible.  
—Me gusta eso de ti. Que quieras siempre intentar comprenderlo todo —musitó observando el vendaje que me cubría la herida—. Entiendo que hayas pensado en la mejor estrategia para enfrentar a Hamilton. Fue un sitio seguro después de todo.  
—No quita que me haya equivocado al no confiar en ti en ese momento.  
—Estabas asustada y nos estaban siguiendo. Aunque no me guste admitirlo era el mejor lugar donde podías estar los primeros días.  
—¿Qué sigue ahora, Lena?

Ella negó lentamente con clara incertidumbre.

Fui consciente de que faltaban cosas por hablar y asuntos por dejar en claro, pero percibí el cansancio tan obvio como el mío que ella manejaba y no quise agobiar su mente con más. Habría tiempo para el resto luego.

—¿Duele mucho?  
—Ha dolido peor —contesté suavemente. Lena no quitaba los ojos de la herida.  
—Debí seguirte sin importar qué. No podía dormir pensando en lo que había sucedido.  
—¿Hace cuánto no duermes? —pregunté captando la atención de esos hermosos ojos verdes. La respuesta no iba a gustarme por como tardó en hablar.  
—Cinco días. Pero dormí unas seis horas si sumamos... ¿Por qué me ves así?  
—Necesitas dormir un buen rato. Un buen buen rato.  
—Estoy lo necesariamente bien. Sigo consciente, ¿no? Tengo que revisar eso y asegurarme de que estás a salvo aquí dentro.   
—Blaise cambió el vendaje esta mañana, no tienes que preocuparte ahora mismo.

Su expresión confundida me hizo sonreír por primera vez en días.

—No sé si quiero saber cómo una mujer como ella se puso a curar heridas de desconocidas. ¿Segura que era Blaise Beaumont?  
—La misma que tú conoces me temo —ella se rascó la sien y suspiró—. Por favor, déjalo para más tarde. Hablaremos de eso luego, solo ven a dormir.  
—No voy a dormir ahí, sé que eso duele.  
—No duele si me mantengo quieta. Ven conmigo.  
—¿Estás segura de que quieres esto, Kara?

Asentí levemente y Lena de a poco se puso de pie. Solo se quitó el pantalón y las botas y rodeó la cama para deslizarse bajo las sábanas del otro lado. Fue muy obvio su intento de no moverse demasiado o tocarme sin querer, pero yo quería sentirla de una buena vez así que mi mano sana no tuvo vergüenza al tomar la suya. Sus dedos fríos fueron reconfortantes en cierta medida.

—Cielos, cuánto te extrañé —dije tan bajo que la voz se me cortó al final. No quise mirarla y que notara mis vulnerables emociones pero entonces se llevó mi mano a sus labios y así no supe cómo más pensar en cosas menos trágicas—. No vuelvas a dejarme ir.  
—Nunca más.  
—Duerme, Lena.

Y no pasó ni un minuto que su mano suavizó el agarre de la mía pero sin soltarla y con ello su respiración se calmó al fin.

Permanecí en la misma posición durante un rato, con la vista fija en el techo y los dedos de Lena entrelazados con los míos a un costado. No estaba segura de si quería hacerlo pero eventualmente cedí al impulso de volver el rostro hacia ella y mirarla. Solo porque podía. Pero con eso se sumaron otros tantos miedos y preocupaciones con respecto a lo que seguiría luego. En cuanto a su propia vida. Se veía tan relajada a pesar de ese agotamiento que por un segundo muy largo quise besar su mejilla. Aunque fuera para sentir aquella suavidad por un momento.

Me dormí también con la esperanza de que nada fuera un sueño. Rogando internamente que tuviera las fuerzas para enfrentar lo que sea que viniera entonces.

Al abrir los ojos el sol se estaba poniendo. Un aroma a comida que me hizo rugir el estómago provenía desde la puerta abierta donde el pasillo se extendía demasiados metros. Ni cinco minutos pasaron desde que desperté y ví el lugar vacío a mi lado, que Lena entró con una bolsa en una mano y una botella de agua en la otra.

—¿Cuánto descansaste?  
—Tres horas y veintiocho minutos —dijo sentándose en la silla y abriendo la botella—. Toma. Necesitas mucha agua.  
—Podrías haber dormido más, ¿sabes?  
—Me encuentro bien. No necesito demasiadas horas de sueño —sabía que Lena no me mentiría y de hecho observé también la tranquilidad con la que se movía y hablaba. Me sentí mucho mejor solo por eso—. En fin, empecemos por lo más importante. Tengo que limpiar la herida.  
—¿Estás segura?  
—Lo hice antes, ¿recuerdas? Prometo que haré lo posible para que no duela mucho.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y asentí cuando me pidió permiso para quitar el vendaje en mi estómago. Sus movimientos eran tan delicados como los recordaba, colocando los dedos del modo menos invasivo sobre la tela manchada de rojo oscuro para saber por donde comenzar. Una vez hubo terminado de retirarlas Lena contempló en silencio la herida. No podían ser más de tres centímetros de largo pero sí era bastante profunda, todavía sentía el dolor en cada rincón de mi interior cuando quería moverme.

Pero su reacción era por completo otra cosa.

No pestañeaba, ni parecía respirar ni mucho menos percibía que saldría pronto de ese trance frente al par de puntos que mantenían la piel junta. Había olvidado por completo la punzada molesta hasta ese instante en que ella observaba.

—Hey —susurré. La asesina tragó saliva. Exhaló muy bajo, pero de un modo que percibí que casi pasaba por alto que tenía que respirar.  
—Cuesta ignorar que fue mi culpa.  
—No lo fue. Tú sabes que no.  
—Pero tenía que estar contigo, Kara. Debía darme cuenta de mi error.  
—No fue un error si yo también me equivoqué en varias cosas —dije avergonzada. Lena negó.  
—El error que compartimos fue creer que todo iría bien mientras dejáramos las cosas seguir su curso natural. Sin hablar de lo que realmente nos sucede.   
—¿Y qué es lo que nos sucede? —musité con el corazón agitado.  
—Algo a lo que intentamos restarle importancia.

Justo en ese instante su humano nerviosismo se hizo claro. Apartó la mirada, la volvió a poner sobre mí y abrió vacilante la boca para hablar.

—Ya no quiero seguir ocultando lo que me pasa contigo. Lo que siento solo estando a tu lado. Sé que todo sería mejor si dejáramos las cosas como están pero, Kara... Por una vez en la vida me siento viva. Ya no quiero jugar, ni fingir que estoy bien con el tipo de relación que mantenemos. Quiero cuidarte bien. Quiero que tengas algo mejor.  
—¿Algo mejor? —musité compartiendo sus mismos nervios. Lena no dejó de mirarme.  
—Todo de mí.


	29. Chapter 29

—¿A qué te refieres?

Dije a falta de otra cosa diferente que decir. La conmoción me tenía tan afectada que ni siquiera fui consciente de la sonrisa tímida que apareció en sus labios hasta que habló.

—No soy buena para estas cosas, ¿sabes? Pero quiero que conozcas el lado de mí que nadie más ha visto. Quiero que estés conmigo.  
—¿Acaso no... ?  
—Quiero que seas mi novia —dijo de golpe.

Lena exhaló lento y yo no encontré palabras para lo que había escuchado. Seguía con la boca abierta, como una tonta que no sabía qué hacer o decir para salir del impacto inicial.

—¿Te comió la lengua el gato, cariño?  
—¿Tu novia? Tu... Cielos, hablas en serio.  
—No pensé que sería algo tan difícil de procesar —musitó dudosa. Negué apresuradamente para quitar esa expresión de inseguridad de su cara.  
—Es solo... Solo no pensé que estarías dispuesta a algo así. Ay, me sudan las manos.  
—Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea contigo, Kara. Ahora sí. Me cansé de demorar las cosas más de lo necesario. ¿No estás harta de los juegos? Porque yo ya no puedo con esto.  
—Cuando hablas de ese modo me pones tan... —apreté los labios en el momento acertado para evitar soltarlo todo. Lena levantó una ceja interesada y yo aparté los ojos de su boca tan pronto como la miré. Mi débil cuerpo me lo agradecería.

Lena probablemente fue consciente de lo alterada que estaba porque retrocedió algunos centímetros, lo justo para poder pensar bien, aunque su mirada no se alejó en ningún momento.

—Quizás te haría bien dormir un poco más —sugirió haciendo ademán de levantarse cuando pasó un minuto y yo buscaba inquieta las palabras correctas. Lena tomaba mi silencio como una negativa tan rápido que el corazón se me aceleró de solo sentir que se iría. La tomé con la mano sana de la muñeca y ella observó el contacto.  
—También quiero. Quiero ser tu novia.  
—¿En serio?  
—¿Pensabas que te diría que no? —Lena sonrió tan en grande que supe que ninguno de mis sentimientos hacia ella habían disminuido.

Percibí el modo en que su mano se movía bajo la mía para que sus dedos encontraran los míos. El gesto tan personal me llenó de calor el pecho.

—Sé que soy una persona complicada... Admitir esto es difícil para mí. Pero quiero intentarlo contigo.  
—Quién lo diría, tú y yo —musité viendo su boca. Ella respiró con calma haciendo lo mismo.  
—Definitivamente un concepto nunca antes pensado.  
—Bueno, yo sí lo he pensado. Tal vez un par de veces.  
—¿En mí de ese modo?  
—No podía evitarlo. Siempre estás... Tenerte siempre conmigo no ayuda a mantener una buena y sana relación de amistad.  
—Oh... ¿Consideras que nuestra relación será todo lo contrario ahora? —inquirió. El brillo divertido en su mirada me hizo balancear la cabeza a la derecha.  
—Tonta. Me refiero a que trataba constantemente de verte como mi gran amiga la guardaespaldas y no... Ya deja de verme de ese modo.  
—¿De qué modo?  
—Como si supieras lo que estoy pensando.  
—Solo puedo imaginar lo mucho que lamentas tener que estar en reposo. Debe ser insoportable en verdad —mencionó saboreando cada palabra. De un momento a otro se alejó y se estiró en la silla hasta quedar lo más lejos de mí, aparentando una pose de relajación.  
—Estoy segura de que mi novia también lo lamenta terriblemente.

El comentario la hizo sonreír de tal forma que quise tener las fuerzas para alzarme y besarla durante horas y horas. Pero no me lo pude permitir. No con la herida punzando tan fuerte en mi estómago.

A pesar de todo la felicidad que me embargaba era extrema.

Eventualmente Lena regresó a su posición y se colocó los guantes de látex.

—Deja de distraerme, cariño, tengo una limpieza que hacer.  
—Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado.  
—Contigo olvido muchas cosas. Derrumbas mi completa concentración.  
—Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Pasó un día, y luego otro más cuando pude dejar la cama y establecerme en la pequeña sala junto a Lena en un sofá. Era lo justo para las dos y en lo personal no me quejé para nada de su cercanía. Su calor corporal me mantenía cálida y ni hablar de la comodidad que me brindaba estar en otra parte que no fuera la cama. Contemplando el canal de noticias, bebiendo algo caliente con una manta gruesa sobre nosotras... Era mi definición de paz absoluta.

—Me sorprende que aún sigamos aquí —dije captando su atención, que hasta el momento había estado puesta en la pantalla. La pregunta en su mirada me animó a continuar—. Dado que Blaise sabe de este lugar.  
—No podemos irnos hasta que estés bien —resolvió acercando la taza de café a sus labios y reacomodando despacio su cuerpo a mi lado—. Pero no te preocupes. La seguridad que puse allá afuera es de sobra.  
—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?  
—Claro.  
—¿Eras muy cercana a Blaise? Sé que hablamos del tema pero en todo el tiempo que ella estuvo cuidándome... Siempre hablaba como si lo supiera todo sobre ti.

Lena movió la cabeza hacia un lado, regresando al televisor donde el corte comercial mostraba la promoción de una película donde llovían los disparos.

—No puedo decir que nos unía algo tan fuerte como para irme a los extremos por ella. Pero de algún modo Blaise sabía cómo ver a través de mí. Cómo saber cuándo mantener las distancias luego de un terrible día o lo contrario. Es lo que la hizo tan buena en el trabajo, el poder detectar hasta la más mínima emoción.  
—Odio decir esto pero no se me ha hecho tan desagradable estos días —admití avergonzada. Lena sonrió con diversión.  
—Está penado por la ley enloquecer por dos asesinas a sueldo en un periodo tan corto de tiempo —afirmó—. Así que tendrás que conformarte con una.  
—Solo puedo sentirme así por ti, tonta.  
—¿Así cómo?  
—Pensé que las cursilerías no eran lo tuyo.  
—Tú puedes hacer el intento, cariño.  
—Verás... Siempre quiero besarte. Okay, mal comienzo. No, o sea sí quiero, pero no por eso. Me haces muy feliz. Estar contigo me hace feliz. Me haces sentir como si pudiera ser yo misma y eso... es algo que no sabía que podía suceder. Me haces dejar de tener miedo, no porque me proteges de lo malo sino porque no me juzgas por nada.

Era como si sus ojos me sonrieran al mirarme. No pude evitar pensar en esos primeros días  junto a ella donde me sentía cohibida en su presencia, cuando esa mirada me causaba escalofríos por lo incierto de vivir con una asesina a sueldo bajo el mismo techo y el miedo de no saber lo que haría cuando la seriedad fría la hacía mantener el silencio. La calidez con la que me besó me hizo pensar en un futuro donde las cosas podían comenzar a salir bien, y en muchos instantes de tranquilidad una vez todo terminara.

—¿Lena?  
—Dime.  
—¿Te quedarás conmigo durante mucho tiempo? —se tardó un par de segundos en contestar, su sonrisa incluso flaqueó un poco. Quizás yo había ido demasiado deprisa y la había alertado con mis inseguridades. Mientras le daba un sorbo al café casi frío Lena besó mi mejilla fugazmente.  
—Me quedaré contigo siempre. Hasta que tú decidas lo contrario.  
—¿Por qué se me ocurriría tal cosa?  
—Soy consciente de que cualquier cosa puede pasar, especialmente cuando tiene que ver contigo. Y Kara, con lo que me ha tocado enfrentarme... Me entrené para esperar lo peor de todas las situaciones de mi vida. Considero cada una de las variantes de todas mis decisiones —murmuró pensativa, diría que triste si no fuera porque cambió su expresión a una más neutra—, si contemplo todas las posibilidades entonces tengo una salida a cada problema.  
—¿Así sabes siempre cuales pueden ser los resultados?  
—Me temo que sí. Es mi mejor cualidad y mi peor defecto.  
—No sabía que algo así era posible... estar al tanto de todo lo que puede pasar —dije frunciendo el ceño. Lena tragó saliva casi imperceptiblemente.  
—Todo es posible. Verás, a Blaise le enseñaron a leer las emociones con gran claridad. A Rosalie Drake, otra asesina de mi equipo, a perder hasta la última gota de humanidad en su cuerpo. Siempre a voluntad, ¿sabes? A todos nos dieron a elegir. Nadie se burló de mi decisión pero sé que ninguno creyó probable que fuera algo real.  
—¿Cómo es?  
—Imagina que algo en tu mente te permite ver o sentir cómo las cosas pueden desarrollarse, cada una de las opciones a darse se resuelven y giran a tu alrededor.  
—Pero eso es...  
—Aburrido, monótono —dijo como si repitiera. Hice una mueca.  
—Pero puedes ignorarlo, ¿no? ¿Puedes optar por... solo vivir?  
—No lo sé, nunca lo intenté. No me doy cuenta de que lo hago, solo acabo pensando en que, por ejemplo, hay diez variantes distintas de lo que pueda pasar esta noche. Y solo tres de esas me agradan.  
—¿Qué podría pasar?  
—Mejor no pensar en eso —resolvió con una sonrisa y hubo una pausa donde apagó el televisor y tomó mi taza para dejarla en la mesa—. Te ayudo a ir a la cama.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto Lena me ayudó a desvestirme y ponerme algo más cómodo. No hubo ningún momento molesto o fuera de lo común pero la notaba un poco seria.

—¿No te quedarás esta noche? —le pregunté cuando aseguró la ventana.  
—Necesitas descansar.  
—Lo hago cuando estás aquí. No me molestas, Lena.    
—Tengo tendencia a distraerte muy fácil —dijo dejando asomar una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. No estaba al tanto de la razón por la que Lena no había querido dormir conmigo, cuando tantas veces lo habíamos hecho sin problemas, pero sentía que presionarla no era el modo de avanzar en lo nuestro.  
—Tan solo... Dime si pasa algo, ¿de acuerdo? No me gustaría hacer de cuenta que todo está bien si tú estás mal.  
—Hoy tengo que ir a un lugar, pero mañana dormiré contigo.  
—¿Tan tarde? —no era una queja en sí, pero me preocupaba la mirada en su cara.  
—Trabajo mejor a oscuras. Ya serás testigo tú también de eso, cariño.

Esbozó una sonrisa transparente y le devolví otra bañada en preocupación. Suspiré cuando cerró la puerta y no me quedó duda de que justo detrás habría alguien montando guardia.

_El corte de dos centímetros que tenía sobre el dorso de la mano me tenía todavía sorprendida cuando alejé el brazo de la luz._

_Me dolía un poco la cabeza, probablemente porque no había dormido los últimos días. La euforia de lo que había pasado con Kara no me permitía detenerme a pensar con claridad los acontecimientos que seguirían luego. Solo pensaba en que ahora ella era mi novia y en que, inconscientemente, protegerla era la única prioridad en mi cabeza. No buscaba obsesionarme, y hace años no me pasaba con absolutamente nada, pero de un momento a otro me encontraba mirándola sin saber qué pensar o cómo hacer para que no volviera a sufrir nunca más en su vida._

_La idea de verla sola y sin salida frente a un asesino sin piedad me helaba la sangre por primera vez. Yo sabía de lo que eran capaces los míos, las atrocidades que podían cometer con ella no eran simples cortes o puñetazos. El miedo nuevo y despreciable se intensificaba con el paso de las horas pero por más de que deseaba volver a toda costa con ella, asegurar que estaba a salvo, no podía. Me aferré a la negrura del cuarto que se esforzaba en alejarme y respiré._

_—¿Cuál es tu película favorita? —dije más para mis adentros que para el asesino a tres pasos de mí. Él no habló pero sus ojos me veían bien abiertos—. Un pajarito me dijo que Kill Bill. Es muy entretenida, sí._   
_—¿Quién te lo dijo?_   
_—Tú ya lo sabes. Ella me contó que en puertas cerradas te gusta cuando te llama Bill. No tengo nada en contra de las fantasías sexuales, es más, estoy totalmente a favor del deseo sexual en su máximo esplendor. Es solo que esta vez..._   
_—¿Qué mierda le hiciste?_

_Miré la suave mancha en mi mano con atención. En el forcejeo había ganado el pequeño corte y me encontraba algo fascinada. Sonreí de vuelta al ruso; no me parecía que la falta de su mano izquierda y la ausencia de dos dedos en la derecha fuera suficiente. Quería más._

_—No te pongas así. Tenías que saber que existen viejas reglas, algo anticuadas y muy impulsivas, pero reglas al fin._   
_—Qué. Le. Hiciste —repitió tal robot. La energía que mantenía aquel hombre me vigorizaba hasta el hueso._   
_—Rompe lo que es mío y destruiré lo que es tuyo —recité. El temor presente en su cara me sacó otra sonrisa—. Claro que yo no soy ninguna bestia como para matar a una mujer que no ha hecho nada mal más que equivocarse con un tipo asqueroso como tú. Tampoco mi novia es de mi pertenencia como para ir tomando venganza a causa de una regla de asesinos de hace setenta años, ¿sabes? Pero le has hecho sufrir tanto._   
_—¿Qué hiciste?_   
_—Lo mismo que tú, me temo. Pero te aseguro que no quería nada de eso. Por lo tanto te desprecio mucho en este momento, la dulce Susan no merecía aquello._   
_—Era mi trabajo —susurró, y su pestañeo fue lento. Muy débil._   
_—Tú elegiste el trabajo. Era tu deber investigar... No dejarte llevar por el sucio dinero a costa de una persona inocente._   
_—No será tan inocente si está con alguien como tú._   
_—Tiene buen gusto, eso es todo —repliqué buscando mi cuchillo en el interior de la chaqueta. Me acerqué otro paso hasta que mis botas tocaron el charco de sangre—. Lo que sí hice fue devolverte el favor. La lastimaste. La dejaste herida bajo la lluvia. Hasta el momento se encuentra en peligro gracias a ti y ¿sabes qué? Quiero arrancarte la piel, centímetro a centímetro, y hacer que te la comas._   
_—Guardas mucho odio para ser una... asesina insensible. Como tanto te suelen llamar._

_Su brazo bañado en sangre, la falta del puño que hacía buena decoración en el sucio suelo, e incluso la pobre mirada dolorosa y escasa de energía me hacían sentir despierta. Muy consciente de que yo había provocado todo el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando me llevé una mano al cabello y exhalé llena de adrenalina._

_—El odio es una emoción muy fuerte e innecesaria. Si hicieras bien tu trabajo sabrías que ninguno de los nuestros se permite tales sentimientos. Nubla la razón. Hace que se olvide el principal objetivo —di el paso final y bajé hasta la altura de su cabeza. Acerqué la punta del cuchillo a su mandíbula y el cobarde no tuvo agallas para alejarse. Tanta fuerza bruta para nada—. Luces tan miserable. ¿Qué te tiene tan triste? Es una bonita madrugada, no has perdido las piernas y tu dulce esposa está a salvo en un hospital. ¿Qué más quieres?_   
_—Que a ti y a tu maldita zorra las quemen vivas._   
_—No son cosas que debes decirle a una mujer. Mucho menos a mí._

_Levanté el cuchillo a la altura de su boca y presioné sin miramientos la comisura izquierda hasta que la sangre brotó con violencia. El camino del cuchillo fue profundo y tranquilo hacia arriba. El matón quizá gritaba, o no, no le hacía caso a los sonidos mientras le formaba la más bonita sonrisa en su rostro. Hice lo mismo con el otro extremo de su boca; el cuchillo no necesitó mucha presión para atravesar y destrozar la carne de su mejilla hasta alcanzar su oreja. La sangre empapó mis dedos al descubierto y su olor no fue agradable. Quizá señal de que aquel hombre ya estaba podrido hace mucho más tiempo._

_Los ojos aterrados no me causaron nada. Fue la expresión sonriente que el camino abierto y sangriento en su cara había marcado lo que me dejó en un estado de éxtasis. Porque pesar de todo eso era lo que era; una mujer acostumbrada al lado macabro del mundo, alguien que no tenía problemas para enfrentarse a las cosas terribles del mundo. Y me gustaba. Me agradaba el poder sobre lo desagradable y lo poco que me afectaba._

_El ruso movió los labios destrozados con gesto lastimero como para hablar pero no lo logró. Inhalé su dolor como si fuera el mío, bebí la esencia de la muerte que se aproximaba y con la rapidez de todo asesino elevé el cuchillo hasta su ojo y lo hundí en la cavidad con una destreza serena._

_La paz de ese acto solo la pude comparar con la tranquilidad que Kara me regalaba al estar juntas. Y al instante deseé no haber traído a mi mente algo tan puro como lo era ella en un momento tan vil como ese._

_Alejé las ideas con respecto a la mujer que comenzaba a extrañar y me puse de pie._

_—Buenas noches, Bill. Que te_ _vaya_ _bien._

* * *

 

Me desperté a causa de una voz particular hablando suavemente no muy lejos.

Al abrir los pesados ojos hallé a Lena en la puerta hablando por teléfono. Capté pocas palabras y no alcancé a formar ninguna idea de lo que decía, culpa del reciente despertar y lo poco que se comprendía su tono tan serio.

Ni bien colgó dirigió la vista hacia mí. Y casi de forma instantánea sonrió. No me terminaba de acostumbrar a la sensación abrumadora que me llenaba los sentidos por verla tan relajada. Reprimí un suspiro.

—Buen día, cariño.  
—Hey —susurré con poca voz—. ¿Qué hora es?  
—Casi las diez. Hora de tus medicinas.  
—Suenas como mi madre.  
—¿Te han intentado asesinar en tus años puros y no me has dicho? —la observé con evidente sarcasmo y Lena se aproximó a la mesa de noche para coger el vaso de agua y un par de pastillas. Exageradamente enormes pastillas.  
—No que yo sepa. Pero Eliza solía tomarse mis resfriados demasiado en serio. Pobre de mi padre si sugería una sopa de pollo como remedio a todo.  
—Oye, la sopa de pollo es el remedio para todo —afirmó pasándome el vaso. Tragué el medicamento disgustada y Lena esbozó una sonrisa muy convencida—. Cuando rompas mi corazón irremediablemente viviré a base de ellas.  
—¿Qué te hace creer que no serás tú quien rompa el mío?  
—Dejando de lado lo que mi profesión pueda decir de mí, no me gusta lastimar a las personas que no se lo merecen. Nunca te haría daño.

Con nada más que furor en mis venas me lo guardé todo para mí.

Después de un desayuno en silencio y pensamientos que no se detenían me atreví a romper la quietud de la habitación y hablé. Ella estaba comiendo a mi lado en la cama.

 —Hay algo que quiero preguntarte—Lena dejó de mirar su plato, toda su atención ya estaba en mí—. Es sobre lo que me contaste cuando estuviste en el ejercito.

Tal vez aún no pensaba con claridad, o no medía demasiado bien la consecuencia de mis cuestionamientos, pero estaba muy segura de que quería saber más de ella. Más del dolor que la había forzado a ser quién era. Quise adelantarme a decir que no era necesario que dijese nada si no lo deseaba pero tan veloz como siempre Lena habló muy calmada.

—¿Qué quieres saber?  
—Lo que pasó después de que te sacaron del pozo.  
—Has despertado con un apetito muy interesante hoy, cariño —señaló sin rastros de enfado. Movió los trozos de manzana en su plato hasta que decidió alejarlo a un lado de la cama—. ¿Quieres saber de cuándo me llevaron al punto médico más cercano y creí que moriría o lo que sucedió inmediatamente luego? —un suspiro salió de sus labios antes de que yo dijese cualquier cosa—. Nunca sentí tanto frío como en esa noche, y nunca sentí tanto calor bajo ese trozo de tela que nos separaba del sol. Era como sentir los rayos hervir en mi sangre, ¿sabes? No había suficiente anestesia para lo que necesitaban hacer pero con la cantidad de sangre que había perdido sé que no esperaban mucho de mí. Por lo que se dispusieron a salvarme con la menor de las esperanzas. Quitaron la bala de mi pierna y me desmayé tres veces antes de quedar finalmente inconsciente.  
—¿Y luego?  
—Desperté en un hospital de Londres. Me sentía alguien tan diferente pero... seguía igual de sola. Con el mismo vacío. Pensaba que en verdad iba a morir de un modo u otro. No entendía por qué seguía allí cuando muchas otras personas merecían mi lugar —se rascó la cabeza y acto seguido dejó caer la mano—. Una mujer muy rica se presentó un día y me ofreció un lugar en su casa. Junto a otros diez asesinos. Me habló de todo lo que podía ser y en quién podía convertirme si solo aceptaba estar bajo su mando. Para ser alguien a quien nunca le gustó tener que responder a otra persona, me sorprende lo fácil que acepté.  
—¿Qué te ofreció?  
—Una vida.  
—¿La obtuviste?  

La sonrisa que forzó a través de su boca no tuvo nada de real. Se arrastró fuera de la cama con su plato y lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche. Paré de comer al segundo.

 —Tengo la vida que nunca pensé que querría, la que muchos desean y la que nadie debería vivir. Es difícil y no siempre me da lo que necesito, y aún así esta vida es todo lo que soy.  
—Eso no es cierto.  
—¿No? —dijo desafiante, todavía serena.  
—Quien te haya dicho que solo eres una asesina está equivocado.  
—Una guardaespaldas entonces—repuso cada vez más a la defensiva, sarcástica. Negué con la cabeza. No sabía como explicar lo que pensaba pero no podía dejarla creer que nada más era aquello.  
—Lena...  
—¿Podemos ignorarlo de una vez?  
—No —ante la negativa la sonrisa desapareció. Se quedó de piedra mirándome—. Eres más que una asesina, tú lo dijiste una vez. No sé qué te hizo cambiar de parecer en tan poco tiempo, pero realmente necesitas ver más allá de lo que ven tus ojos.  
—¿Crees que no lo hago, Kara? Vivo conmigo misma hace mucho tiempo, te lo puedo asegurar, me convertí en una asesina y de eso no hay retorno. Soy muy consciente de todo.  
—No eres consciente de lo especial e importante que eres.  
—No hagas eso —pidió en un tono más bajo pero duro, cruzándose de brazos.  
—No quieres entender que eres increíble. Eres inteligente, tienes las agallas que se necesitan para hacer cualquier cosa, eres... asombrosa, Lena. Y no sé por qué no puedes aceptarlo.

La mujer frente a mí dirigió la vista hacia el suelo. Odié no tener la fuerza suficiente en el cuerpo para levantarme e ir hasta ella. Tratar de que se viera como yo lo hacía.

—No todo siempre es como piensas. Créeme. Que yo te guste, Kara, no elimina el hecho de que soy una mala persona.  
—¿Quién dice que eres una mala persona? —exclamé. Su risa llenó la tensa habitación y cuando se acercó a mí para llevarse el plato la tomé del antebrazo. Su rostro estaba lo suficientemente cerca del mío como para susurrar e igual ser entendida. Lena tragó, luego respiró lentamente y volvió a irse con agilidad—. Dime quién lo dice.  
—Todo el mundo.  
—Entonces el mundo está equivocado—Lena estuvo cerca de reír.  
—No puedes ignorar al mundo solo porque no estás de acuerdo con sus reglas.  
—Pues mírame hacerlo —repliqué cruzando los brazos sobre mi regazo. Me estudió como si fuera un chiste.  
—Asesino personas a cambio de dinero.  
—No me termina de asustar.  
—Hay leyes que penan eso —agregó dando varios pasos hacia mí, con toda su tranquilidad letal a flor de piel—. Tú ya eres cómplice de asesinato, de hecho.  
—Es una pena no poder añadirlo a mi currículo.

Ese nuevo descaro hacia las normas me traía sorprendida y eufórica al mismo tiempo. En verdad habría aterrado ver a Lena mirarme de esa forma meses atrás, al conocerla, pero ahora la emoción había ido más allá y no me avergonzaba para nada querer besarle durante horas. No, no entendía en qué momento mis hormonas habían despertado a tal grado pero mi guardaespaldas no facilitaba las cosas. El tono sombrío que empleó aceleró mi atrevimiento.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, mi querida Kara.  
—Entonces muéstrame. Enséñame lo que haces.  
—Lo que pides es una locura.  
—Nuestra relación es una locura. Lena... quiero saber.

Lena se había detenido. No había modo de entender qué pasaba en su cabeza, no había emoción en su cara. Pero, justo cuando algo nuevo asomó en su mirada esta cambió y empezó a negar.

—No.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Sería lo más estúpido que podría hacer en mi vida —murmuró como si fuera un hecho obvio. Se removió en donde estaba parada, también miró por la ventana antes de verme otra vez—. No puedo hacer eso.    
—¿A qué le tienes miedo? —frunció el ceño. Consideré que eso era lo más cercano a un insulto que podría decirle—. ¿A que no te quiera más conmigo?  
—Kara, no estás preparada para ver esa parte de mí.  
—¿Y eso qué? Yo sabré si estoy preparada o no. No lo decides tú.  
—¿De dónde salió este nuevo interés tuyo en verme matar a alguien?  
—Solo quiero saber.  
—¿Saber qué?  
—Como lo haces —Lena enarcó una ceja y para mi suerte supe quedarme inmóvil cuando su cuerpo se acercó al grado de quedar casi sobre el mío. Considerablemente cerca.

En momentos así no sirvió tener en mente que ahora se trataba de mi novia quién me miraba tan curiosamente.

—Hay cientos de cosas que quiero enseñarte y tú quieres ver la peor parte de mí —su aliento rebotó en mi mejilla. Yo tomé una pequeña bocanada de aire—. ¿En serio quieres eso?  
—En realidad quiero todo de ti pero hay que empezar por algo, ¿no te parece?  
—Estás loca.  
—Posiblemente.

Exhaló.

—Tienes mucha suerte de estar incapacitada para someterte a lo que tengo en mente.  
—Siento que vengo estando incapacitada desde que te conozco —murmuré un tanto fastidiada; mi intimidad con Lena se había limitado al hotel en esa isla hace meses y ya el recuerdo dejaba de ser tan claro. Ella soltó una risa y besó mi cuello fugazmente, entonces se separó de mí mucho antes de lo que hubiera deseado—. Tienes mucho auto control para mi propio bien.  
—No me gustaría que tus puntos se abran a mitad de un orgasmo, ¿no te parece?

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero inevitablemente ví razón en sus palabras. Mi cuerpo en general había curado; los moretones solo eran marcas leves en mi piel y mi brazo lo podía mover sin ver las estrellas. El problema era mi estómago y la herida que pese a no suponer un gran problema podía doler realmente feo cuando tenía que pasar más de cinco minutos de pie. Sin embargo Lena había resultado ser un gran apoyo en todo momento. Su paciencia era asombrosa y no sabía como agradecerle.

Definitivamente se lo recompensaría pronto.

Frente a todos los pronósticos, un par de días después pude mantenerme en pie más de diez minutos. Casi le provoco a Lena un infarto cuando volvió de hacer algunas compras y me encontró en la cocina preparando un sándwich.

—No, antes de que digas algo, no volveré a la cama.  
—No era lo que iba a decir —se defendió. Se le formó media sonrisa mientras se acercaba. Dejó la bolsa en la mesa y besó mi hombro un momento—. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Mejor. Hambrienta.

La pasada noche —y larga madrugada—había tenido que soportar un terrible dolor de cabeza, junto con serias nauseas, y de milagro no había vomitado. Probablemente porque mi cuerpo no tenía las fuerzas ni la voluntad para soportar aquello. Lena estuvo hasta las seis de la mañana despierta en la silla hasta que se quedó dormida.

Al no sentir que mi cabeza se calmaría pronto ya no lograba pegar un ojo, así que solo la veía. La guardaespaldas me había leído, tan suavemente que casi llego a la somnolencia si no fuera por la bocina de un vehículo fuera. Durante un rato estuvo acariciándome el cabello cuando creyó que dormía. Después de un momento se había ido y regresado con un paño húmedo para mi rostro caliente, y para ese entonces yo había abierto los ojos y la dulzura en los suyos me sacó una sonrisa llena de cansancio.

Fue cuestión de tiempo dormir también al verla descansar al fin.

—Estuve pensando sobre lo que me dijiste —comenzó Lena una vez empecé a comer. Se separó de mí y se dispuso a guardar las cosas en el refrigerador—. Acerca de verme hacer lo mío.  
—Oh cielos, ¿me dejarás? Por favor di que sí.  
—En serio que no entiendo por qué te gustaría presenciar algo así. No es socialmente humano —señaló en tono burlón.  
—Deja de lado las leyes.  
—¿También aplica para lo que merece sufrir Hamilton?

Aunque sus ojos se iluminaron con gracia tuve que reprimir el nuevo deseo de aceptar la oferta entre líneas. Tragué lo que masticaba y negué.

—Hamilton aún merece más que una tortura. Pero no nos vayamos de tema. Es a ti a quien quiero ver.  
—Dime por qué. Explícame qué podría haber de bueno en lo que le hago a las personas —mi imaginación hacía que esa voz sonara cien veces más seductora de lo normal, cien veces más hechizante.  
—Te lo diré cuando lo vea con mis propios ojos. ¿Por qué no crees que puedo soportarlo?  
—No es eso lo que dije.  
—Lo piensas.  
—Mi querida Kara... No quieres verlo.  
—Haz la prueba.

Lena me miró sin parpadear. Noté las emociones cruzar sus ojos y el dilema de lo que podía ocurrir. Yo también tenía confusas expectativas sobre lo que podía pasar pero ella lo presentía todo cuatro veces mejor. En esos pocos segundos seguramente había sacado diez posibles conclusiones del momento en que la viera torturar a alguien. Lo que yo no sabía era cuántas de esas opciones eran buenas.

—De acuerdo. Pero solo cuando esté segura de que estás bien. Y no intentes engañarme porque sé que ya tienes ardor en el estómago.  
—¿Qué? ¿Cómo has... ?  
—Vamos, te acompaño.

En mi confusión solo observé cómo dejaba todo como estaba y me tomaba de la mano. Si hasta el pobre emparedado quedó por la mitad allí solo.

—¿Haces estos viajes tan largos cuando tienes que trabajar? —pregunté al entrar en la hora y media de viaje en la carretera nocturna junto a una Lena muy callada.

Una semana exacta después de mi pedido yo estaba en mejores condiciones para moverme con más libertad. Esto incluía poder ducharme sola, cambiarme de ropa sin casi nada de dolor e ir de un lado a otro de la casa sin llorar por los calambres minutos después.

Por eso mismo un par de días después Lena accedió a llevarme a su siguiente trabajo y mi emoción quizá superaba lo ideal al saber que sería tan pronto.

La guardaespaldas había hablado poco desde el comienzo del viaje y casi no había visto emociones claras en la seriedad de su rostro. Pese a no ignorame Lena tenía una buena manera de estar en silencio, o responder de ser necesario, sin hacerme sentir mal.

—Elegí la opción más cercana. Tendríamos que haber volado para el siguiente lugar de la lista.  
—¿Tienes una lista?  
—Claro. La del correo. Me envían las ofertas, datos generales y... todo eso por ahí.  
—Que asesinos más organizados.  
—Y ni te imaginas —replicó un poco más relajada.

Pero sí me imaginaba. No olvidaba para nada que Blaise estaba allá afuera haciendo quién sabe qué. Quería creer que había aceptado con honestidad el trato y en teoría los tantos millones en mi cuenta había descubierto que no estaban, pero seguía siendo Blaise y no la conocía para nada. Con lo que sabía seguro me había robado y en cualquier momento vendría a por Lena y mi cabeza de paso.

O alguien más. La sensación de que en una curva aparecería otro asesino buscando liquidar a Lena me inquietaba todo el tiempo. Y no solo en ese momento, también cuando se iba de esa silenciosa casa y no volvía hasta en una hora.

Tal vez Blaise no había querido acabar con aquel tipo. Tal vez él seguía vivo y enviaría a otras personas, tal vez...

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálida  
—¿Eh... ? Sí, no es nada, solo pensaba.  
—Vale, porque casi llegamos.  
—¿A dónde? No veo nada —no había ninguna luz, al menos visible para mí, solo campo a los lados.  
—Sé que me viste en un callejón muy especial la primera vez, pero no acostumbro a hacer eso y que más de uno tenga curiosidad en los gritos y llantos desesperados.

Pensé en ese momento y lo que implicaba no haber dicho nada, pero descubrí que no me hacía sentir mal conmigo misma para nada.

En definitiva nadie habría podido encontrar la tranquera abierta ni yendo caminando por al lado. Al menos yo, eso de seguro. Tanta oscuridad me asustó cuando atravesamos lo que pensé que era un alambrado sólido pero resultó ser lo contrario. Lena volvió a acelerar y nos internamos en el camino de tierra casi a oscuras de no ser por las luces del coche. Durante poco más de un kilómetro condujo, ligeramente mas inclinada en el volante, y con la mano libre en los labios.

—Estamos aquí.  
—Okay —solo logré decir. Ni las palabras recordaba como formar. Lena no apagó el motor, ni se quitó el cinturón.  
—Todavía puedes cambiar de opinión. Una vez estemos ahí dentro no podrás hacer nada para detener las cosas, Kara.  Podemos volver ahora mismo, solo tienes que decirme.

Quisiera decir que lo pensé, que dudé ese par de segundos que me tomó negarme, pero no fue así.  No lo consideré frente a esa peligrosa advertencia. Ni cuando bajé del auto y recibí una mirada dudosa de Lena de camino a la gran construcción de concreto, ni al llegar a la puerta junto a ella.

Podría decir que mi cabeza estuvo en blanco todo ese tiempo. También al entrar, al ver como se alejaba al sector iluminado con quien parecía ser Mike según su figura a espaldas, y alguien más sentado en el suelo de piedra.

Solo regresé a la realidad cuando Lena tomó un objeto largo de las manos de Mike y se acercó a la persona inmóvil. No se volvió a verme ni dijo nada audible.

Entonces respiré muy muy hondo y observé.


	30. Chapter 30

**_"It's a fitting punishment for a monster. to want something so much —to hold it in your arms — and know beyond a doubt you will never deserve it."_ **

 

  
Mike acomodó una silla alta tras la figura y a continuación alzó a la persona para sentarla. Aguanté la respiración hasta que vi al hombre medio desnudo en la luz, casi doy un paso más cerca pero el cuerpo no me lo permitió, me sentía tan sin vida como él.

—Buenas noches, Matthew, es un verdadero placer tenerte aquí hoy. Vamos, despierta ya.

Lena golpeteó suavemente la mejilla del hombre hasta que este abrió los ojos, directo a la afilada hoja de su captora. Desde la distancia en la que yo observaba no era muy difícil advertir sus detalles; era un hombre delgado pero su cuerpo en general, con manchas de suciedad y sudor, se notaba trabajado. Su cabello era muy corto y oscuro, su rostro —problamente atractivo para otros ojos— estaba marcado por una fina línea roja desde el pómulo hasta la comisura del labio hinchado. Solo vestía un pantalón negro y un reloj dorado en su muñeca.

Me pregunté entonces cómo un hombre como aquel había llegado a manos de Lena.

—Para que no creas que soy una bestia te haré un favor.

Levantó una mano y vaya a saber de dónde Mike sacó una botella y se la entregó. Debía de estar abierta porque nada más la acercó a la boca del hombre y este bebió con desesperación, derramando un poco en su barbilla a causa de la brusquedad con la que tomaba. Lena fue paciente el tiempo que tardó y eso que la botella era grande.

Algo inexplicable en mí ansiaba que su atención fría se perdiera un solo segundo en mi dirección.

Pero claramente no ocurrió.

—Matthew, hay dos sencillas cosas de las que quiero hablarte esta noche —la asesina miró su reloj y el cuchillo largo en la otra mano bajó a la altura de su cintura—. La primera tiene que ver con quién te puso aquí. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién podría desearte tanto daño? No te avergüences, puedes hablar conmigo. Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

El agua lo había avivado un poco, incluso se lo notaba menos arisco en la silla, como si considerara cooperar en lo que sea que le ocurría para salir de allí cuanto antes. Y entonces fue obvio, supe que no era más que el juego de un gato con su presa.

—No... No hay nadie.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Mi esposa no me odia tanto —dijo parpadeando repetidas veces. Desde mi sitio en la oscuridad su imagen era la de un tipo lamentable—. Mis hermanos tienen su propia fortuna.

—Los niños ricos de ahora no saben cómo parar —comentó Lena dando un paso al costado y tirando la botella vacía en lo que se veía como un cesto. Apoyó lo que al fin descubría era un machete de punta curvada en una mesa ancha, sacó los guantes de cuero de la chaqueta y se los puso serenamente. Antes de saberlo sus dedos estaban acariciando el arma brillante de nuevo, como a una cercana amiga—. Pero no te preocupes, ninguno de ellos me contrató. Ni tu esposa, ni tus hijos porque no tienes ninguno. ¿Qué hay de tus amantes?

El tal Matthew bajó los hombros y miró hacia adelante, como si pudiera verme a través del cuerpo de Mike, como si hubiera luz donde yo seguía quieta. Imaginé que probablemente estaba pensando una y otra vez en las palabras de Lena, recordando momentos secretos.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas?

—¿Te venderían?

—No sé, no.... Dios. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Muchas cosas —repuso la asesina acercándose a su víctima, caminando sin emitir el más mínimo sonido hasta quedar detrás de él—. Pero no de ti. De ti no quiero nada. Bueno, solo una cosa. No respires.

Pensé que le cortaría el cuello así nada más al ver la hoja recorrer el aire hasta la piel sucia. Y no. Lena se había detenido en la parte baja de la garganta, con el machete ligeramente presionado.

Esta vez ella sí me miraba. ¿Podía ver que había perdido el aliento?

Durante un momento no se escuchó nada. El hombre obedeció y su pecho ni siquiera se elevaba, su cara era una queja viva. Hasta que ya no pudo aguantar y obtuvo un corte al necesitar algo de aire. Ella todavía me miraba cuando habló de nuevo.

—Despacio, no querrás morirte así. Ten cuidado y relájate, te hace falta una afeitada. Venga, yo te ayudo.

Lena cambió de mano el machete y Matthew se alteró más cuando el brazo izquierdo de la asesina llevó la hoja más arriba en su garganta. Lo ví tragar saliva y sus ojos llenarse de terror. Pero ella era muy buena en lo que hacía, eventualmente dejó de mirarme y aunque tampoco observó el cuello húmedo por el sudor la manera en que cerró los ojos me detuvo el corazón; había llegado a la barbilla y no corría ni una gota de sangre. Repitió el proceso dos veces más, acercó un centímetro más su rostro y antes de saberlo ya había acabado.

Matthew estaba más mojado que antes. Su cabello, su cara, los brazos, en todas las partes visibles había sudor y ahora que el machete no hacía contacto con su piel estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

Estaba tan ensimismada en la situación que me sobresaltó la presencia de una mujer junto a mí. No había nadie hasta hace un momento, nadie en la habitación además de Lena y Mike, por lo que me incómodo darme cuenta que no la había escuchado entrar. La miré con desconfianza, quise alejarme de su indiferente mirada pero habló como la asesina allá en frente lo hacía. En calma, como si nada pudiera perturbar sus pensamientos.

—La famosa Kara. Sí que eres tú.

—¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde saliste?

—No es importante quién soy —indicó sin verme. El perfil inexpresivo en la penumbra era lo único visible. Se la notaba joven, con su cabello castaño por los hombros y la apariencia de ser más joven que yo. Pero no más—. Pero tú eres un caso peculiar.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de que estás loca de remate para estar parada aquí como si no estuvieras presenciando el trabajo de una asesina.

Lena había regresado a la mesa y Mike estaba haciendo algo con la víctima que no podía ver al estar su espalda tapando su cuerpo.

—¿Eres tú una asesina?

—No. Yo hago el trabajo sucio después de este trabajo sucio —no oculté la mueca de desagrado ante las ideas—. Pero al menos logro dormir por las noches, ¿entiendes? No tengo que preocuparme por los gritos que me despierten en la noche.

—Lena no... ¿Estás aquí para atacarla o algo por el estilo? —la mujer se volteó con diversión a mirarme. Casi le pido todas esas respuestas que en su cabeza debían abundar.

—Lena Luthor es una buena compañera de trabajo, no se inmuta para nada en lo que los demás tengan para decir sobre ella y eso no es divertido cuando quieres probar sus límites. A ella no le importa. Por eso a todos nos tiene muy asombrados que alguien como... tú tenga tan libres accesos a su vida. Cuando me lo contaron mi teoría fue que quería alargar el sufrimiento, ¿me entiendes? Armar todo este jueguito para después ¡zas! Quebrarte lentamente.

—No la conoces. No puedes saber lo que quiere o no.

—¿Tú sí la conoces, corazón?

Sí, quería decirle que sí. Que nadie la conocería nunca como yo lo hacía. Que nadie sentiría ese lado cálido que ocultaba, pero no solo eran en extremo cursis mis sentimientos sino que el grito de dolor de Matthew que rebotó en las paredes me alertó.

Mike le había dado un golpe para mantenerlo inmovilizado.

—Sé quién es y con eso me basta. La conozco lo suficiente para saber que no me haría daño.

—¿Y lo descubriste antes o después de que te secuestrara?

—Eso fue...

—¿Qué hay en tu misteriosa cabeza para enamorarte de alguien así? —nunca le había dicho a nadie sobre lo que sentía hacia Lena, ni menos había admitido en voz alta que estaba enamorada. Que todo el mundo se apropiara así de fácil de mis secretos me empezaba a enfurecer. Sin embargo más aún me enojó lo que dijo luego—. Es un monstruo y tú lo sabes, tú la viste. Lo sientes ahora mismo.

—No es nada de eso.

—Disfruta de lo que hace, como las bestias depredadoras —agregó en un susurro, tanteando mis sentimientos a flor de piel justo como ella quería—. Y lo sabes porque viniste hasta aquí solo para asegurarte de que duermes con alguien mentalmente desestabilizado.

—Mis razones no te incumben ni las conoces. Pero tú ahora intenta asimilar que ahora estoy aquí. Y no soy como Lena, yo no soy tan paciente con los comentarios de la gente. Por favor hazme el favor de retroceder, o callarte o simplemente irte. Aléjate de mí.

La miré a los ojos hasta que su sonrisa vaciló y se limitó a irse. No estaba de humor para escuchar cosas sin sentido, ni para tolerar a alguien que nada tenía que ver en mi vida. Mis puños tensos se relajaron cuando se fue y pude entonces volver mi atención a lo que quería, a mi novia de pie en el borde de luz con la mitad de la cara en la oscuridad y viéndome. Tragué orgullosa ante su sonrisa juguetona.

Lena eventualmente cortó el contacto visual. Mike había colocado al hombre en una especie de cruz metálica, con tiras grandes de cuero que rodeaban las muñecas y tobillos y otra en la cintura. Me ví dando un paso más cerca para estar segura de que lo que Lena sostenía en sus manos era un bisturí.

—¿Qué... qué es eso? ¿Qué harás conmigo?

—El siguiente del que quería hablar era sobre tu pasado fraudulento.

—¿Mi qué? ¡Yo nunca... !

—Oh, no, no. Esto no se trata sobre lo que tu nunca harías, esto va de lo que hiciste. En ese hospital por un poco de dinero sucio y un buen estatus social. ¿Ya haces memoria, eh?

Y en verdad a Matthew se le había puesto el rostro pálido tanto como a mí. Abrí la boca no sé para qué, como si quisiera o sintiera que era importante detener algo. Pero otra vez no pasó nada y lo mejor que hice fue ignorar mi mente confundida.

—Él... Por favor, él...

—No tienes que explicarme cuan encantador y manipulador era él en ese entonces. Ni el atractivo del dinero en tu bolsillo por la simple tarea, la pequeña molestia, de colocar un paquete en un hospital.

—¡Yo no sabía lo que había allí! —gritó desesperado. No quedaba ya nada del hombre apuesto e inocente que podría haber aparentando antes. Lena movió la cabeza de lado a lado y se aproximó al brazo derecho, por mucho que lo intentó la tira de cuero no le permitió alejar la mano de la asesina.

En mi vida había visto a alguien usar un bisturí a tan corta distancia. Pero tampoco había imaginado a Lena con esa soltura para deslizar la punta sobre el dedo y sacar en pocos segundos una uña entera. La garganta se me cerró y en mi pecho se agitó algo entre lo desagradable y lo desconocido, que no se acercaba nada al miedo.

Y los gritos solo comenzaban.

—Matthew, por favor no seas tan escandaloso. Los vecinos duermen —dijo esbozando una sonrisa ocurrente.

Si sabía Matthew que estaba en medio del campo yo no tenía ni pizca de idea, pero él igual continuó con el llanto, y aún más fuerte cuando Lena fue a por una cuarta uña. La sangre en los dedos de su víctima era de un rojo ligeramente oscuro.

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué... ? No puedes matarme, tengo información que puede servir, tengo... ¡Puedo ser un testigo vital! —Lena hizo como si lo considerase. Y yo la verdad que lo hice. Si era cierto que él había hecho explotar uno de los hospitales su existencia era vital para el caso que yo necesitaba hacer real, pero la parte más grande de mí, la que estaba inmersa en el momento, odiaba pensar en hacer algo por su vida.

No podía detener el sufrimiento que él solo se había buscado.

—No tienes pruebas contra Hamilton y sus futuros tres abogados. No hay más que tu pobre palabra. De hecho eres tan inservible como lo eras antes de todo esto. En cualquier caso si necesitara de testigos te garantizo que me las puedo arreglar sin ti—miré a Lena sorprendida pero ella permaneció concentrada en él. Aspiraba el temor de su victima de un modo tan magnético que no podía recordar cómo se sentía no mirarla hacerlo.

—Dijiste que nos podíamos ayudar... mutuamente —tartamudeó Matthew. Lena le sonrió, se guardó el bisturí y sacó una caja pequeña de su bolsillo.

—Y no sabes cuanto estás haciendo por mí esta noche, estoy muy agradecida—indicó sincera—. Tienes que considerar esto como un favor a tu alma. Aprovecha esta oportunidad, Matt, para arrepentirte por el daño que has causado.

—Estás loca...

Posiblemente Lena sintió las emociones contrarias que Matthew esperaba llamándola así por como se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. La caja cuadrada en sus manos volvió a la vista. La abrió,  guardó la tapa superior sin ninguna tosquedad en esos movimientos lentos, y después cogió algo pequeño del interior de la caja. Mi corazón apresuró su ritmo otra vez al escuchar el alarido torturado que le había provocado Lena al introducir un objeto pequeño y delgado donde antes había una uña. Directo en la carne. El proceso se repitió tres veces en cada dedo, Matthew aullaba con las pocas energías que tenía, se desmayaba, era despertado por el dolor de un nuevo alfiler—o clavo, vaya a saber con exactitud con todo lo que ocurría—, y sudaba más que cualquier otra persona que hubiera visto transpirar.

Lena respiró largo y de modo tranquilo, trabajaba muy delicadamente a pesar de los arranques inquietos de el hombre atado en la cruz, pero es que la mano ya no la movía e imaginé que el intento en ese momento sería el triple de doloroso. De sus dedos salían tantas puntas a la vez que sentí un cosquilleo nervioso en los míos propios. Los moví como si me pudiera quitar la sensación de una sacudida y continué observando. Bajo la luz del foco los guantes de cuero brillaban con una sustancia viscosa, del mismo tinte carmesí del suelo y la piel herida de Matthew.

Desconsuelo solamente salía de él. Desconsuelo en su máximo esplendor una vez Lena levantó la caja a la altura de sus ojos y la sacudió, dando a entender que estaba vacía. Había hecho un trabajo rápido y sin duda yo habría vomitado más de una vez si estuviera tan cerca de algo tan desagradable. Aunque a decir verdad no estaba nada lejos de la escena, y no había tenido las náuseas que me aseguré horas atrás tendría al ver la tortura.

No sentía nada más que honesto asombro.

Matthew permanecía inconsciente. Su cabeza colgaba húmeda hacia un lado, y lo que noté al fin que eran minúsculos clavos en las uñas, hacían de la mano sangrienta una imagen macabra como para mantener por mucho tiempo la vista.

Pasaron los minutos, él siguió con los ojos cerrados pero empezaba a temblar. La asesina le inyectó algo en el cuello y embrujada la observé en cada movimiento; no hacía ruido para nada, no se inmutó cuando Matthew se sacudió y tampoco se apuró mientras él despertaba entre gemidos dolorosos. Mike estaba parado a metros de él casi en las sombras y me había estado mirando hasta que lo descubrí. ¿Estaría asegurándose por Lena que yo aún seguía ahí? Ella hace ya un largo rato no me miraba y me pregunté entonces qué tipos de cosas cruzarían su mente ahora que yo presenciaba su trabajo. ¿Me decidía pasar por alto para hacerlo mejor? ¿O su mente solo se perdía en recodos oscuros?

—Quién... Quién...  
—Nadie me pagó por esto —le explicó Lena junto a la mesa—. Decidí hacerlo gratis para ti.  
—¿Qué?  
—Gratis. Como un descuento de algo muy muy malo, que nadie quiere utilizar pero que todavía cuesta un par de monedas, ¿sabes? —frente a la confusión de presente dolor en la cara de Matthew ella siguió—. Te busqué, te tendí una trampa, y ahora estás aquí. Todo gratis. Creo que hice mi propio acto benéfico.  
—No quiero... morir.

El cabello de Lena que iba atado en una cola práctica se movió al menear su cabeza, con gesto animado.

—Nadie en tu posición quiere morir Matt. Los banqueros no quieren morir, los empresarios no quieren morir, y los jefes de la mafia tampoco quieren morir. Y, desde ya, una parte a considerar de la población mundial tampoco desea morir —di un silencioso paso para ver mejor lo que hacía; limpiaba sus guantes, cada dedo con su debida atención y miraba fijamente el paño como si estuviera haciendo la tarea más importante de todas—.  Estás en tu pleno derecho de creer que eres importante, inteligente y todas las estupideces que en este último tiempo te has obligado a creer para no sentirte el ser más miserable y asqueroso del planeta. Pero te digo, y te juro que no miento, que eres especialmente asqueroso y una escoria para la humanidad. Intenté encontrar razones para dejarte vivir y por un momento pensé que sería posible en verdad ayudarnos mutuamente, que fueras a confesar frente a un juez y toda la mierda moral que en realidad no mereces ni tú ni Hamilton ni los otros. Pero no fue el caso. No solo destrozaste un hospital y la vida de cientos de personas. ¿Ah, ya lo tienes en mente? Odio a los proxenetas, Matthew, más que odio a los mentirosos. Y tarde o temprano tú tenías que pagar por lo que hiciste.

Matthew tragó y volvió a temblar cuando Lena se situó frente a él. Yo también tragué. No procesaba aún lo que había escuchado y el modo extremadamente dulce de Lena para hablar me tenía en el cielo, pero mi atención acabó en el bisturí que sostenía en la mano. Algo se agitó y tiró de mí hasta que noté que rodeaba la oscuridad y me acercaba otro poco, esta vez hasta que estuve viendo su perfil con claridad y no su espalda.

No estaba segura de lo que sentía en ese instante pero sí sabía que necesitaba verla para entender. Ver el desastre que ella podía crear sin parpadear dos veces.

A Mike lo sentí cerca y tan pronto lo noté lo alejé de mi mente. Era solo la mujer a dos metros en la luz lo que a mí me importaba. Y sentí que ella se había percatado ya de mi presencia por la quietud en la que había caído ausente en tanto que observaba el objeto plateado.

Al fin respiró. Respiró y fue alzando la mirada hasta el pecho del hombre.

—¿Escuchaste alguna vez sobre el tallado en piel, Matthew? —musitó diferente. No había ningún humor elegante en el tono que empleó: sonaba más alto y oscuro—. Hay personas que lo consideran un arte, incluso mejor que un tatuaje. La marca que posees de por vida es para presumir, ¿sabes? Una gran cicatriz —susurró como para sí misma, y luego estudiando la piel.

Seguía mirando un punto y recorriendo los alrededores de ese pecho húmedo y sucio cuando su mirada se iluminó. En verdad brillaron, conocía de memoria el modo en que sus ojos se llenaban de alegría, o de pena, pero esa emoción era nueva; era completo y puro caos. Un huracán de sentimientos perversos concentrados en un solo hombre. Y al sonreír me lo confirmó. Y yo debí de retroceder si fuera la persona que creí que era meses atrás.

Y si tan solo no hubiera cambiado así habría ocurrido.

Matthew abrió la boca en una enorme O antes de que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca. Pero pasó. El grito que llenó ese gran espacio fue tan desgarrador como terrible la sangre que brotaba del corte en línea recta que había marcado Lena en medio de su pecho. No podía ver la cara de la asesina, no porque no lo deseara pero porque el movimiento deslizante del bisturí a través de la piel generaba cosas confusas en mi mente. Hacía que un cosquilleo corriera por mi propio cuerpo a medida que las gotas rojas se hacían más grandes, y a medida que la carne se hacía presente bajo los guantes negros que tapaban parte del proceso.

No podía respirar, ni pensar, lo único que me salía era ver y oír los gritos. Lo que me tenía consciente de que todo era real era el modo en que subía y bajaba mi pecho. Con cada segundo que transcurría mi adrenalina se elevaba y mientras Lena tan imperturbable llevaba a cabo su trabajo yo estaba segura de que el corazón me escaparía por la garganta.

—En la escuela escogí anatomía como materia extra —comentó Lena sacándome del trance. Quién sabe a quién le hablaba en su propio estado absorto—. Éramos muy pocos en la clase, recuerdo, nadie tenía mucho interés en conocer... bueno, todo lo que hay aquí dentro, ¿eh? Esa etapa de mi vida la considero una de descubrimiento. Tenía un esqueleto enorme y un esquema en mi pared con todas las partes del cuerpo humano. Era tan fácil con eso. ¿No te parece fascinante un diseño tan perfecto? Me agobia saber que tantos ignoran lo que los hace ser y vivir. Hay poco agradecimiento en estos días... ya a nadie le importa.

Yo seguía fascinada con su mirada. Ser parte de ese escenario de terrible éxtasis me hervía la sangre con cosas nuevas, pero sus ojos poseían algo tan dedicado y atractivo que quería tenerlos sobre mí. Por un momento había ignorado la herida, por un buen rato solamente la miré como si ella fuera una película asombrosa y yo una miserable espectadora.

El proceso con el bisturí acabó y los guantes se alejaron del pecho. Lena había dibujado sobre él hasta formar una figura geométrica perfecta, entonces había arrancado la piel, la cual no era más que un trozo de algo pálido y repulsivo en el piso.

Lo que importaba era lo que estaba en el cuerpo de Matthew. Algo tan simple como unas líneas aquí y allá, y luego... luego carne al descubierto. Ella observó su obra como si el hombre al que le había causado un sufrimiento incomparable no estuviera ahí. Y él seguía increíblemente vivo sollozando incoherencias.

La asesina volvió a reaccionar acercando su dedo medio a la parte superior de la herida donde más sangre salía. Tocó con suavidad, quizás temiendo arruinar su arte, y sin más espera se llevó el dedo a la punta de la lengua. Duró poco el contacto pero a Lena no le había gustado. Hacía el mismo gesto cuando no quedaban más de sus postres favoritos.

—Hay tantas cosas por hacer, Matt... Venga, anímate un poco, mira la preciosura que... Ah, ya, no puedes ver.  
—Por favor...  
—Hay tanto por hacer —repitó en un murmullo dando medio paso atrás con el bisturí goteando—. Tanto más.

Lena me miró de repente, insondable y a la vez... Juraría que pendiente de algo. Interesada en una cosa de mí. La mirada que tanto deseé obtener no se alejó ni flaqueó, solo esperaba. Y esperaba... Y yo por instinto negué.

Su expresión se volvió intensa y regresó a él.

—Ah, cuánto me apena. Deseaba conocerte mucho mejor —dijo dejando caer el bisturí. El metal aún se escuchaba golpear el suelo cuando el arma apareció por arte de magia y se posicionó frente a la cabeza medio caída de un débil Matthew, no me pareció que supiera de su situación actual—. Buenas noches.

Ningún arrepentimiento por no hacer nada cruzó mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera al escuchar el disparo y ver tanta cantidad de sangre dispersa en el aire.

Estaba tan en blanco que no me di cuenta del momento en que Mike me llevó en silencio hasta el auto de Lena. Pero estaba bien un rato a solas, pensé, y seguramente ella también lo había pensado antes de que todo comenzara.

El fuego acelerado en mis venas no se calmó. Como si el descubrimiento de esa noche fuera el mayor de la historia. De la mía.

Sonó mi celular muy alto, cortando las vibraciones tensas que me querían alejar a un sitio donde ninguna regla existía. Inhalé, de nuevo y otra vez. Claro que era Lena. Contesté, mirando la puerta cerrada del edificio en el que ella estaba.

—Puedo decirle a Mike que te lleve si quieres tiempo para pensar. Puedes ir a cualquier parte —murmuró. Era ella otra vez, era su voz cargada de preocupación pero cubierta por la seriedad que el momento ameritaba.

Lo que yo menos quería era tenerla más lejos. Aguardé para recuperar la voz y hablé.

—Ven. Vamos a casa, Lena.

* * *

 

—Así que...

Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Lena al entrar al auto. No encendió el motor y sus ojos tardaron un par de segundos en mirarme pero cuando lo hizo... Vaya, podría haberme derretido entera.

—Así que —repetí fingiendo la tranquilidad que no tenía. Costaba respirar bien y por lo tanto era peor tratar de mantener la calma. Pero en el silencio de ese tan pequeño espacio era necesario mantener el habla.  
—Aún estás aquí.  
—No había otra parte donde pudiera estar.  
—¿Ni cuando viste todo eso?  
—Bueno... Es un tema delicado de hecho —dije con el corazón a mil. Alejando la vista, con suerte Lena no vería el interior de mi alma y todas las cosas que esa noche habían surgido en mí—. Pero no. En realidad fue muy... educativo.  
—Educativo —contempló Lena, su tono más suave.  
—Fue interesante.  
—¿Sí? ¿Qué captó tu especial interés, Kara?

Regresé a sus ojos y advertí la misma sombra de antes pero completamente distinta. Más calmada y divertida, más... cautivante y no quise pensarlo, pero caliente.

—Tú. En todo momento. Te inmersas mucho en lo que haces. Te vuelves... oscura —dije sin pensarlo demasiado y no teniendo tiempo de arrepentirme. Era todo lo que sentía. Lena levantó una ceja y se inclinó un poco.  
—¿Y fue malo? —nada más negué con la cabeza, mi mente iba alejándose y ella me miró como descubriendo otra cosa—. ¿Acaso te gustó, Kara?  
—Deberíamos de... volver. El tráfico.  
—Ah, el tráfico. Sí, claro, se vuelve fatal —afirmó convencida.

Para el momento en que Lena se apoyó sobre mi cuerpo y quedó su boca a tan corta distancia de la mía perdí el completo sentido de la realidad. Su respiración alcanzó mi mejilla al moverse un poco más y deslizar el cinturón de su sitio hasta el otro lado para ajustarlo alrededor de mí. Después se alejó y yo me quedé con las ganas de morder la línea pronunciada de su mandíbula.

—La seguridad por sobre todo —dijo poniéndose el cinturón y encendiendo el coche. No tuve que responderle por como sonrió al mirar por el retrovisor antes de sacarnos de allí de una vez.

Unos importantes diez minutos transcurrieron en la carretera todavía nocturna. Ninguba hablaba por el momento, y yo sentía que no podría decir algo sin tropezar con mis palabras. Mi boca estaba seca demás, no lograba dejar de mirarla cada cierto tiempo y su perfil poco iluminado se veía esencialmente hermoso.

—¿Tienes hambre? —dijo al cabo de un rato más sin apartar los ojos de en frente. Mi respuesta casi fue instantánea, no muy bien pensada.  
—Mucha hambre.  
—¿Paramos aquí? —señaló un lugar bien iluminado a poca distancia, como un comedor, y me costó un mundo no dejar las emociones reales llegar a mi cara.  
—Sí.

La soltura de Lena me hacía sentir mareada. ¿Por qué era tan fácil para ella cada maldita cosa? Incluso cuando bajamos del auto en dirección a la puerta quise detenerla y hacerle ver lo difícil que yo lo estaba pasando. Y sin embargo el rápido pero normal agarre de su mano con la mía me desestabilizó.

Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana un minuto después. Había un aroma delicioso y algunas varias personas considerando que era plena madrugada. Pero el sitio era acogedor y me gustaba el ambiente tranquilo y silencioso, a excepción de un televisor al fondo detrás de mí. Una camarera se presentó con dos menúes y comunicó que volvería en un rato para tomar nuestro pedido.

—Estoy hambrienta —dijo Lena mirando su carta y frunciendo levemente el ceño—. ¿Qué elegirás tú?

Ni siquiera leí mucho tiempo el menú y decidí al azar.

—El postre de arándano.  
—¿Comerás una tarta helada a las cuatro de la mañana? —preguntó entre lo confundida y divertida. Abrí la boca, no supe hablar y ella levantó la mano. La camarera volvió al segundo y creí que Lena no le hablaría nunca por como me miraba—. Una porción de tarta helada de arándanos y otra de frutos rojos estará bien, gracias.  
—¿Algo de beber?  
—Vino blanco.

Alejé la vista de ella hacía el exterior. Vaya elección. Un par de minutos pasaron y ella habló llamando mi atención de la oscuridad de la noche.

—Así que, Kara... ¿Qué pasará ahora?  
—¿Que... qué pasará? Uh, bueno, es...  
—Te siento algo extraña —soltó con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. La mirada penetrante que sabía tan bien hurgar en mí, la interrumpió la camarera con nuestra orden. A pesar de todo, el vino junto a los postres me hacía un poco de gracia. La mujer nos sirvió y se fue—. ¿Hay algo que desees compartir?  
—Suena como grupo de terapia —Lena no cayó en la broma de auxilio. Su mirada solo se tornó más intensa.  
—Dime qué piensas.

Tomé la cuchara para inventar un poco de calma y de suerte la mano no me tembló al probar el postre. Se deshizo frío en mi lengua pero no podía aferrarme a eso toda la madrugada.

—Pienso que eres buena en tu trabajo, mucho más de lo que creía —empecé buscando otro poco del helado—. Y si fuera yo tu víctima sin duda me haría en los pantalones.  
—Okay.  
—Pienso que tu personalidad se vuelve más atractiva de lo que es realmente posible cuando estás concentrada —comí, ella enarcó una ceja y también comió de su postre. Un momento efímero en silencio y sus labios ya estaban brillantes. A punto para besarlos, pensé—. Creo que tolero más la sangre de lo que suponía en un principio.  
—De acuerdo.  
—Y que siento varias cosas extrañas desde que me miraste antes de disparar.

Luego de esa pequeña confesión tomé mi copa y apuré gran parte del vino. Otra vez el calor sobrenatural se abría paso en mi cuerpo más rápido de lo que podía soportar.

—¿Qué sientes? —preguntó sin rodeos.  
—¿Es importante?  
—Todo con respecto a ti es importante. Importa más que cualquier otra cosa —dijo lamiendo un resto rojizo de helado de sus labios.  
—Siento que quién era dejó de existir hace bastante tiempo luego de esta noche. Siento asombro y... admiración. Siento que una parte vital en mí abrió los ojos al fin. Sobre lo que realmente está bien y mal. Sobre tú y yo.  
—¿Y qué es lo que pasa entre tú y yo?

Seguí con el postre bajo su contemplativo semblante. Pensando. Buscando como decirlo del modo correcto. Por supuesto ella esperó el minuto entero en el que me tardé para emitir la respuesta.

—Nada tiene más sentido que lo que tengo contigo. En verdad no me importa lo que pueda suceder, lo que el mundo crea que está mal o tus probabilidades en cuanto a esto.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—Porque te vi ser cruel y hacer cosas terribles pero no pensé en ningún momento que debía correr. No cruzó en mi cabeza que debía alejarme cuanto antes.  
—¿Y no sería esa una buena idea? —probó en un tono más neutro.  
—No. Ni en sueños.  
—¿Qué fue lo que hizo que creas eso? —el hecho de que supiera que había una razón me calentó las mejillas.  
—Porque verte de algún modo me hizo verme a mí misma. Algo en ti es igual a mí y no sé cómo tomarlo así que espero que puedas ayudarme con eso.

Lena parpadeó, dió un sorbo al vino y no lo soltó al dejarlo en la mesa. Sus dedos quietos en el cristal más la mirada dura y perdida me hizo desearla con más ganas. No quería saber cómo había llegado al punto de no poder pensar en nada más que cosas indebidas desde la tortura. Pero tenía que recuperar el control más temprano que tarde.

—Voy a ir al baño un momento —le avisé en voz baja. Era todo lo que mi estado se permitía. Lena levantó los ojos limitándose a asentir.

Tomé una buena bocanada de aire apenas entré al baño y puse las palmas sobre el lavamanos. Era abrumador. Absolutamente todo en exceso abrumador y ni el agua en mi cara sirvió de mucho para refrescarme por muy fría que se encontrara. Abrí un botón de mi camisa y mojé un poco mi pecho. Hace tanto que no respiraba con normalidad que ya empezaba a olvidar como hacerlo.

¿Cómo demonios había pasado todo esto? Solo era... Demasiada sangre y cosas violentas y... Una cruel tortura, solo eso. Simplemente...

—¿Qué pasa? —levanté de golpe la cabeza hacia el espejo, hacia Lena a mis espaldas. Abrí la boca pero mis labios no se movieron—. ¿Te sientes bien?  
—Sí.  
—¿Segura? ¿Te sentó mal el postre? Te ves un poco sonrojada.

Un paso más le bastó para tocar mi cuerpo con el suyo. Acercó su rostro a mi cuello y con una mano quitó mi cabello del sector. Tenerla detrás de mí no era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

—¿Ves? Está algo rojo.  
—Tu postre podría echarse a perder —dije apretando los labios de forma inconsciente. Su aliento chocaba en mi cuello cuando se dignó a responder.  
—Quería venir a verte por si acaso necesitabas algo. Te veías alterada. Tal vez querías una mano.  
—Eres tan considerada, Lena.  
—Todo por mi novia.

Su beso en mi cuello hizo que cerrara los ojos y que sin miramientos empujara mi trasero hacia atrás, hacia más de ella. Era agradable sentirla así, con su entrepierna en mí y su respiración sorprendida. Entonces me moví de un lado a otro como quien busca una mejor posición.

—No hagas eso.  
—¿Qué?  
—Calentarme aquí.  
—Tú empezaste. En ese sitio —ella entendió a la perfección de lo que hablaba. Lo siguiente lo susurró en mi piel.  
—Bueno, es que te gustan los juegos —más que una pregunta lo aseguró muy confiada—. Te agradó ver cómo lo degradé, como si no fuera nada.  
—Tal vez.  
—¿Tal vez?  
—Deberíamos salir de aquí... Ahora.  
—Que demandante. ¿A dónde necesitas ir, cariño? Mira, justo estaba preguntándome qué recordabas de nuestras tan pocas clases de defensa personal.

Estuve a nada de soltarle un gruñido necesitado cuando me tocó la cintura, sujetándola después con las dos manos en un solo lugar para no moverme. Con eso me afirmó más contra ella, contra lo estricto que quería hacer ver su cuerpo.

—Como decía... nuestras clases. Trata de recordar algo.  
—No es que haya muchas cosas para recordar ahora, Lena.  
—Anda, te ayudo. A ver, sobre lo de usar tu...

No la dejé acabar y toda la fuerza que me permití fue el movimiento de mis nalgas hacia atrás, como un medio círculo, una vez más. Ni su agarre había estado tan fuerte y yo me sorprendí y excité un poco más por como ese espacio entre nosotras era tan perfecto como un rompecabezas. Su rostro en el espejo no niego que me hizo humedecer.

—¿Usar mis virtudes?  
—Sí... Sí, algo como eso —habló nuevamente acercándose. Yo estaba acabando en una posición que no me iba a favorecer para nada de entrar alguien más. Y en realidad no me interesó.  
—Lena, ya pasó mucho tiempo —le dije despacio.  
—Algo más de siete meses, ¿verdad? —asentí, sintiendo más calor que nunca. El reflejo de su mirada en el espejo me volvía loca.  
—¿Qué quieres?

Inspiré y juro que fue toda su esencia lo que sentí.

—Te quiero a ti.  
—¿Cómo es que esto te pasó en una noche como la de hoy? Diablos, Kara, eres una desalmada —ese tono burlón me estremecía más de lo aceptable. No podía permitirlo.  
—Y no sabes cuántas otras cosas pasaron.  
—¿Qué otras... ?

La interrumpí al tomar su mano derecha y llevarla sin vergüenza hasta dentro de mi pantalón, por encima de mi ropa interior y sobre el sitio menos... afectado. Pero donde de por sí se notaba el calor.

Su cara era un poema.

—Dime dónde fueron probabilidades.  
—Kara —gimió mirando nuestro reflejo y observando ese preciso sector. Bajo la ropa ella no movía ni un poco sus dedos, así que quité mi mano y la dejé decidir el siguiente paso. A pesar de que costaba todo en mí no mover las caderas y encontrar ese contacto necesario, me quedé quieta.  
—Admito que la experiencia de verte hacer eso despertó más que una idea.  
—¿Ideas? —dijo sin voz. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja en el espejo.  
—Ideas, situaciones... tal vez un poco de deseo sexual también.  
—Solamente tú, cariño, te... Detente —murmuró sin aire a través de nuestra compartida calentura cuando no aguanté y moví mis caderas lo suficiente para que su mano sobre mi ropa interior se deslizara hacia abajo un centímetro.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque no seré capaz de parar.  
—¿Y qué?  
—Estamos en medio de la nada. En un... baño en la madrugada.  
—Si prefieres un hotel en una isla privada en otro continente solo dímelo.  
—Te prefiero desnuda en una cama. Quiero apreciarte como es debido y tocar libremente.

La miré en el espejo y su seriedad me habría asustado si no supiera que estaba cargada de dura excitación.  
Me volví con un simple movimiento, girando en mi lugar y obteniendo un roce brusco de su mano en mi entrepierna antes de que saliera de mí. Ahora la tenía de frente y mi piel quemaba con ganas.

Lena observó su mano y comprendí que cierta humedad había traspasado la ropa y alcanzado sus dedos. Casi visualicé el modo en que habría levantado el brazo y probado con la lengua mi esencia, habría sucedido si yo no lo hubiera hecho por ella. En su cara misma lamí sus dedos con dedicación. Esa queja en su rostro tan voraz, mezclada con la sorpresa, me sacó una sonrisa y me ayudó a aguantar el besarla.

—¿Por qué tanta maldad? —susurró observando mis labios. Yo ansiaba demasiado los suyos.  
—Tenía que aprender algo de ti. Hacerme esperar tanto... Eso sí se considera un acto terriblemente vil, Lena.  
—Yo creo que debemos irnos de aquí.  
—¿Y el postre?  
—Quiero algo más nutritivo.  
—Sí, va... quizás debamos irnos ya.

El tiempo pasado del baño hasta el auto lo olvidé por completo. Apenas tenía recuerdos de verla pagar lo poco que comimos, todo fue rápido y sin notarlo estábamos en la carretera de vuelta. Era molesto sentirla tan lejos, por muy cerca que la tuviera, yo quería que su cuerpo volviera a presionar el mío con urgencia y eso no parecía que fuera a ocurrir pronto.

—Entonces... —dije para calmar la aceleración que me hacía picar las extremidades—, ¿cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito?

Lena frunció el ceño un tanto divertida.

—Astronomía.  
—¿Astronomía?  
—Y leer algo de biología ligera.  
—¿Quieres decir esos pesados libros raros con palabras confusas que dejas por ahí?  
—A ver tú, dime acerca de tus hobbies que no sean escribir, babear por autos caros y cocinar.  
—Sí eres demasiado observadora, ¿sabes? Eh... Creo que... que no puedo pensar muy claramente en estas circunstancias.  
—¿Cuáles circunstancias? —exhalé un tanto más tensa.  
—Hazme el favor de encontrar un hotel, Lena. Pronto.

Ella se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en sonreír y aspirar el instante. Cada gota de mi necesidad la parecía inhalar con ganas. Con muchas ganas.

—Estamos a pocos kilómetros de uno de hecho, que curiosas son las casualidades, ¿cierto?


	31. Chapter 31

—No es un hotel de cinco estrellas pero siempre podemos imaginar una suite.  
—Tú haces que todo se vea como una suite, Lena.

Se giró medio sonriendo. Dejó caer la chaqueta en la silla, y el cinturón con las armas apareció como un recordatorio de lo que esas cosas me habían generado. Cuando lo dejó también y me atrapó en la intensa observación aparté los ojos.

Todo el proceso de pagar la habitación había durado muy poco, la mujer ni siquiera nos prestó atención y solo nos dirigimos a nuestro número. Era un edificio ancho y alto, extraño para un _hotel_ en medio de la carretera pero no muy fuera de lo común si hubiera estado en medio de la ciudad. Claro que todas las vistas bonitas del recibidor y los pasillos acabaron al entrar al cuarto. No es que estuviera tan mal, en realidad podía llegar a ser un poco agradable dejando atrás el sillón roto, la alfombra descolorida con agujeros y el olor a químicos intensos.

Como pensando en lo mismo Lena fue y volvió de baño trayendo consigo un bote pequeño de perfume, roció algunas veces la fuerte sustancia y sacudió el aire frente a ella.

—Aprecia este aroma a rosas, por favor.  
—Oye, no estaba mal el anterior. Si te concentrabas lo suficiente casi podías saber por dónde habían arrastrado al cadáver.

Lena asintió con sentida reflexión, acercándose y ofreciendo quitarme el abrigo. La dejé y al terminar percibí un temblor en mi piel incluso estando por completo vestida. Se separó muy rápido. Era probable que supiera mis ansias de besarla, que notara el calor que desprendía, y ahora ella quería jugar.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama frente a mí. Me observó serenamente y apoyó las manos en el cobertor.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas? —le pregunté desde mi no tan agradable distancia. Lena ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha. ¿Cómo ese gesto lograba ser tan atractivo?  
—En una noche hace mucho tiempo. Conocí a una mujer asombrosa. Recuerdo que hacía los sonidos más estimulantes.  
—¿De verdad?  
—Me fascinó severamente. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle cuánto —asentí comprensiva.  
—Que mal por ti, ojalá algún día puedas.

Suspiré con pena. Entonces me dejé alcanzar por el calor extremo y a continuación entendí que me estaba quitando la camiseta. Un leve picor cubrió la zona donde me habían apuñalado pero no dolía como recordaba y la herida estaba casi del todo curada. Lena sin embargo observó la cicatriz con dedicada atención.

—Mejor que no hagas nada de seria dificultad los próximos días... para no complicar tu situación.  
—Anotado.

Cuando dejó de ver mi abdomen y miró mis pechos decidí que no había cosa en la tierra que me detuviera. Me acerqué a ella y sentada sobre sus piernas pude al fin tener su boca. Fue el beso más acelerado que hubiera tenido jamás. Buscando por más me topé con su lengua caliente y la acaricié con la mía, explotando las sensaciones contenidas y queriendo desesperadamente todo lo que ella era.

—Quítate la ropa —susurré cortando por un segundo el beso. Recibiendo un gemido de su parte mientras se deshacía muy eficaz de su camiseta y trepaba luego mi espalda con las manos en dirección a mi brasier.  
—Tu piel es muy suave.

Mordió suavemente mi boca haciéndome jadear al quitarme el sostén. Lo tiró muy lejos, y alejándose para contemplar la vista se lanzó a mis pechos. Besaba uno con suavidad furiosa entre que jugaba con el otro. Su boca endurecía mi pezón hasta que era un placer doloroso ese roce de sus dientes. Mi cuerpo entero latía inquieto, se extendía desde mi entrepierna hasta mi estómago y me encendía la mente con deseo.

Lena siguió hasta que busqué de nuevo sus labios húmedos. Eran exquisitos y transmitían las mismas ganas que yo cargaba. Míos. Quería que fueran míos por completo. Pensando en eso otro gemido escapó de mi boca, uno ronco y nada sutil.

—¿Qué quieres, cariño? —un gemido igual como respuesta, con un nivel más alto en necesidad fue lo que obtuvo. Rocé su lengua, enredé mis manos en su cabello, me acerqué tanto más como físicamente podía. Pero Lena se alejó de mi boca y entonces acercó la suya a mi cuello sin besarlo del todo—. Dime qué quieres.

Usé mi propia debilidad para poner las manos en su pecho y empujarla hasta que su espalda tocó la cama.  
Desde abajo miró con hambre mis pechos, tuvo la intención de levantar un brazo para tocarlos pero atrapé su mano en el aire y la llevé al primer botón de su pantalón. Sus ojos regresaron al segundo a los míos, con divertido interés, y yo me quedé sin respiración mientras la ayudaba a quedarse en ropa interior. Lo siguiente ni siquiera yo lo había previsto.

Dos segundos tardé en estirarme en busca de su cinturón y tomar su arma. Mi boca estaba seca en exceso, mi propio calor superaba lo aceptable y cuando ella vio lo que tenía en la mano sus labios se abrieron. Pese a no llegar a decir nada me miró sorprendida. Me coloqué nuevamente encima suyo. Me deslicé hasta su cintura y el peso del arma de repente fue a caer a su barbilla.

—¿Qué quieres descubrir? —preguntó en un susurro. No dije ninguna palabra. Un fracción de segundo más tarde la punta del arma acarició su boca entreabierta. Sus hermosos labios demoraron poco en abrirse un tanto más y nuevamente sentí como si fuera ella la del control por el modo tan intenso que empleaba al mirarme. Metí un par de centímetros ese oscuro extremo y Lena lo degustó con brillante deseo en la mirada.

Lo que palpitaba en mí no podía ser humano.

En lo que retiraba la punta de su boca ella lamió la parte baja.  
Mi mandíbula se tensó y mis caderas bajaron para tener mejor espacio para lo que quería. Apoyé la punta sobre su ropa interior y supe que no lo había previsto por como arqueó la espalda ante el objeto sobre su intimidad.

—No deberías jugar con cosas tan peligrosas —musitó sin una gota de la calma que la identificaba siempre. Los ojos clavados en el techo hasta que dije lo siguiente.  
—Lo sé muy bien, por eso solo juego con el arma.

Bajé la punta y la volví a subir encima del boxer negro. Mis sentidos estaban perdidos, tontos por esa mujer que deseaba más que a cualquier cosa. Sentidos enloquecidos por el gruñido que acababa de escuchar y los ojos cerrados. Lena fruncía el ceño como si buscara recuperar algún tipo de concentración que yo no le permitiría.

—Tú eras la de los sonidos estimulantes —dije viéndola con tanta admiración que no podía detenerme.

Seguí con el movimiento, notando como era más y más fácil deslizar el arma pero sin poder apreciar verdaderamente lo que sucedía. Lena no lo soportó ni otro segundo y gimió. Dos y tres veces. Abrió los ojos y movió las caderas. No sabía que algo como eso podía encenderme tanto pero quise besarla otra vez. Todo lo demás se fue y lo único que quedó fueron las caricias del arma sobre su boxer y mi boca alcanzando la suya. Era increíble pero tenía los labios aún más suaves que antes. Más hinchados también. Esos jadeos leves me hacían jadear a mi también, no me dejaban pensar.

—Vas a quemarte —susurró cuando volví los movimientos más lentos y sus uñas presionaron mi espalda hacia abajo.  
—Entonces hazme arder.

Lena gimió y me besó frenéticamente. Comió mi boca todo mientras me quitaba el arma de un tirón y me ponía debajo de ella. Se puso a horcajadas encima de mí y esa expresión sin aire me hirvió la sangre. La mano experta deslizó la punta del arma desde mi pecho hasta mi pelvis, presionando mínimamente allí. Me quitó el pantalón, el arma continuó con su camino hasta más abajo hasta que ella no apartó los ojos de mí al correr a un lado las bragas y penetrarme cruelmente despacio repetidas veces. Así hasta que creí que había alcanzado a mojar el gatillo. Lena la dejó quieta.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto control sobre mí? —preguntó sin mover el arma. No sirvió levantar las caderas para recibir la sensación otra vez.  
—Lena.  
—¿Sigues pensando en lo qué le hice a Matthew? ¿Sigue calentando tu sangre?—Lena. Por favor.  
—¿Qué?  
—Hazlo. Fóllame de una vez.

Sonrió, bajó hacia mi boca y me dio un beso destructivo al retomar los movimientos del arma en mi interior. Todos mis gemidos desesperados los recibía ella, cada jadeo los aceptaba con un gruñido de placer. No podía ser tan agradable lo que hacía y sin embargo lo era. Mi entrepierna lo aceptaba con goce, pedía más y yo no sé cuándo fue que empecé a moverme al mismo ritmo pero no podía parar. Solamente conocía el calor que chorreaba fuera de mí y lo aceptaba de buena manera; que supiera lo que había causado.

En un momento dado, al pensar que estaría por venirme si continuaba, Lena se detuvo. El arma ya no la sentí en ninguna parte por mucho que me quejé. Ella dispuso su atención inevitablemente en mí una vez más, ahora con intenciones nuevas, miró mi boca acercando después la suya pero no me besó. Quedaron a un par de centímetros la una de la otra. Entonces deslizó sus dedos dentro de mí y sus labios absorbieron el gemido bochornoso que brotó desde mi garganta. Lo hacía muy lento, explorando, jugando con mis pliegues y separándolos, haciendo muy fácil que me mojara de un modo antes impensable, y aún más sencillo que resbalaran sus dedos por mi interior.

Busqué su boca con necesidad y la obtuve. Se volvió desesperado, más húmedo y ardiente. La notaba respirar de forma pesada sobre mí, compartiendo las ansias de saciar algo que parecía no tener fin. Dudaba que pudiera alguna vez dejar de sentir ese calor por ella.

Mi éxtasis fue interrumpido cuando dejó de tocarme. Solo paró, otra vez, y se apartó un poco. Ya que no tenía las palabras que deseaba presentes en la cabeza me aseguré de que mi mirada se lo diera a entender. Lena se sonrió y acto seguido la mano con la que me había estado tocando apareció frente a mí. Se llevó uno de los dedos a la boca y lamió con tranquilo empeño la reluciente humedad. Lo mismo con el otro dedo. Al terminar, al dejar caer las dos manos plácidamente sobre mis pechos y apretarlos de modo juguetón, se inclinó y raspó la piel de alrededor con los dientes. Bajando, haciendo un camino de mordidas y chupetones que variaban en intensidad y alcanzando mi nueva cicatriz. Besó con especial cuidado la línea desigual severas veces, se sentía como la caricia de la brisa más tranquila.

Inmediatamente después y arrastrándome fuera del trance hipnótico en que sus movimientos me habían puesto, unió nuestras manos y tiró de mí hacia ella, hasta su boca. Tocó mi cuello, trazando con los dedos caminos por todas partes de mi piel; en la espalda, mi pecho, mi abdomen y cintura.

—Me encantas por completo —soltó cerca de mis labios. Mi agitación se podía notar muy clara mientras los segundos pasaban—. Y ahora voy a probarte de verdad.

Mi cabeza mareada por las sensaciones no llegó a comprender la importancia del asunto. No hasta que supe que Lena estaba nuevamente debajo y yo un poco más arriba de su estómago. La sensualidad en esa expresión cargada de lujuria me sacó un suspiro involuntario al creer entender lo que seguía.

—En serio vas a por todo cuando te lo propones —dije al poder llenar de aire mis pulmones.  
—Voy a por lo que quiero hace demasiado tiempo. Ven aquí.

Y lo hice. Con su ayuda me posicioné en el lugar que me indicó y, sin preverlo, un cambio de peso me hizo sentir de pronto la intensidad de su lengua en toda mi intimidad con una destreza inigualable.  
Ahogué un grito y apoyé las manos en la pared a centímetros de mi cara, dando pequeños saltos de sorpresa al sentir como su boca rodeaba mi clítoris y lo estimulaba suavemente, bajaba a mis pliegues para beber cada gota, y volvía arriba.

Me sentía ebria de excitación.

Y mucho más cuando Lena gruñó al ver que yo me estaba moviendo sobre su rostro. Llevó las manos a mis pechos y se entretuvo un instante hasta que su atención fue a mi trasero. Lo masajeó con cariño, estrujó mis nalgas llevando mi cuerpo más hacia su boca y entonces pude sentir muy cerca el orgasmo que me iba a consumir entera.

Los gemidos que se apropiaron de mí en aquel momento fueron más altos que todos los demás. Sé que repetí su nombre de manera incontrolable mientras la oleada de placer me recorría por completo y me dejaba sin cordura. Su lengua supo precisamente cómo lamerme. Su boca fue experta en devorar mi entrepierna mientras el fuerte orgasmo me hacía temblar y sacudirme y consecuentemente perder la noción de todo.

Lena después ayudó a moverme. Me dejó apoyar sobre sus caderas y me llenó una mezcla extraña de debilidad y energía que hace tiempo no sentía. Me dejé caer sin más sobre su cuerpo, las dos estábamos sudando, las dos teníamos trabajo para respirar. Pero sabía que aunque su pecho podía ser el lugar más cómodo del mundo para no hacer nada, no era lo que yo deseaba aún. Todavía faltaba ella.

Y no me demoré en dejárselo saber.

—Kara... —dijo con una nota de asombro y calor al tocarle el abdomen y bajar un poco—. No tienes que hacerlo.  
—Es mi deber como tu novia darte el placer que mereces.

Hice mi camino bajo su ropa interior y me embistió el deseo otra vez. Uno distinto, sin embargo. Ahora quería probar cada parte de su ser durante el resto de la noche al conocer lo mojada que estaba. Mis pensamientos iban y venían a medida que empezaba a recorrerla con los dedos. Mientras besaba su cuello, su clavícula... el centro de su pecho. Era perfecta en cada posible sentido y necesitaba más.

Así que la hice gemir.

Un jadeo fue lo primero que escuché a centímetros de mi oído. Y otro, y nuevamente hasta que se convirtió en un gemido alto y ansioso. La impaciencia relucía en su rostro, así que la observé hechizada al introducir mis dedos en ella, verla abrir la boca y echar la cabeza atrás. Todo su cuerpo se arqueó, sus muslos se cerraron sobre mi mano pero yo seguí moviendo los dedos con anhelo hasta que los gemidos fueron todo lo que yo escuchaba.

A los pocos segundos ocurrió. El orgasmo la alcanzó y se tensó debajo de mí. Lo que sentí al verla recibirlo fue glorioso, aquellas palpitaciones alrededor de mis dedos eran tan intensas que no pude evitar exhalar también, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y me incorporé un poco para que pudiera respirar mejor.

—Deberías dejar que te limpie —sugerí sencillamente un minuto después. Lena, que había permanecido mirando mi cuerpo desnudo sobre su cintura entre lo que recuperaba aire, me miró a los ojos.  
—Kara.  
—Solo es limpiarte —repliqué inocente. Lena inhaló hondo, se lamió los labios y apenas escuché su voz cuando contestó.  
—Ya que eres tan amable.

Me di a por ello al instante.

Retrocedí, abrí sus piernas, y aprecié la vista húmeda que tenía por completo para mí durante un momento. Toqué la hinchazón sobre sus labios y Lena se movió como si el contacto fuera eléctrico. Así que la besé. Absorbí lo que había ante mí, lamí y volví a lamer una y otra vez con gran dedicación. Con intensa hambre. Su esencia estaba en toda mi boca y yo seguía queriendo más.

Fue justo lo que obtuve cuando Lena volvió a tener otro orgasmo de repente.

Sus manos mantuvieron mi cabeza en su centro incitándome a seguir. Unos cuantos lametones fueron lo necesario para hacer que se viniera de nuevo. Del mismo modo fascinante que me cautivó minutos atrás. Quizás mejor.

Esta vez la dejé descansar y me recosté a su lado. Cuando los restos del orgasmo la abandonaron y me miró volvió a mi la sensación de que no había otro sitio donde fuera más seguro estar. Ella se sentía como mi hogar y entendí que ese hogar no quería perderlo nunca.

Me dio un beso afectuoso. Acarició mi mejilla y tocó mi cabello. Me dejó volver a su pecho, nos tapamos de la brisa fresca que de repente había llegado y permanecimos así un largo rato. Si no fuera porque aún jugaba con mi pelo habría pensado que estaba dormida. Por mi parte, yo tocaba su estómago con la punta de mis dedos bajo las sábanas.

—Fue maravilloso —dijo haciendo que la mirara. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo solo ahora volviera a notar la clara mancha azulada en uno de sus ojos. En verdad era puramente perfecta.  
—Tú lo fuiste. Fuiste increíble.

Compartimos un beso y, posible o no, yo acabé todavía más relajada.  
Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

—Quédate conmigo cuando todo acabe. No soportaría tenerte lejos.

Quizá era demasiado para luego de un momento tan asombroso, pero no podía culpar a ese nuevo estado somnoliento en que no importaba nada más que nosotras.  
Una parte de mí aún así se alegró de haberlo dicho.

—Estaré siempre contigo. No existe ningún otro lugar para mí.


	32. Chapter 32

—¿Por qué hay tanta... luz?

Dije al despertar luego de dar varias vueltas en la cama para evitar el sol que entraba con desagrado por la ventana.  
Me costó parpadear en un intento de recobrar el sentido del tiempo y lugar pero ni bien pude y abrí los ojos miré a mi alrededor.

Lena descansaba silenciosamente a mi lado.

Muy cerca de mí, con el rostro bañado en serenidad, ella dormía respirando muy bajo.  
Me acomodé lo más lento posible para no despertarla, tomé una pequeña distancia de su cara y reprimí un suspiro. Era hermosa hasta extremos imposibles de comprender. Y en verdad quise acariciar la suavidad de su piel pero no me pareció lo correcto para nada. Incluso observar su estado tan calmo se me hacía un hecho invasivo, así que miré el techo. Y miré, y seguí mirando durante casi treinta segundos que parecieron una eternidad densa hasta que escuché su voz murmurar:

—¿Qué hay de especial ahí arriba?  
—Me asustaste —dije en respuesta, volviendo a ella y encontrando sus peculiares ojos en mí—. Absolutamente nada.

Lena, que hasta un segundo había estado tranquila, frunció un poco el ceño y se incorporó en la cama. Me decidí a pasar por alto su desnudez cuando noté la expresión que se apresuraba en su cara. Se fue sentando hasta que tocó el suelo con los pies y me dio la espalda.

—¿Pasa algo? —no me contestó mientras se estiraba hacia el suelo en busca de su camiseta y volvía a la posición, vistiéndose rápidamente —. Lena.  
—No es importante.  
—¿Qué no es importante? Todo de ti lo es, no digas eso.  
—Después de lo que hicimos no siento que este sea el mejor momento para arruinarlo.  
—¿Cómo puedes tú arruinarlo? Confía en mí, Lena. O no digas... no digas nada si no te sientes bien al respecto y prefieres guardarlo. No quiero presionar.

Lena se detuvo, bajó la cabeza al suelo y pasados varios latidos se levantó despacio. Buscó su pantalón y se vistió del todo, volteando a mirarme.

—Estaba soñando que regresaba al ejército. Tenía esta edad, y era más experimentada. Todo sucedía muy rápido; los disparos, las explosiones, los gritos de agonía que eran mucho más altos que cualquier cosa y hasta las muertes crueles a mi alrededor. Mientras eso ocurría empecé a... sentir que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Que perdía algo. Estaba en el suelo, inmóvil, y solo comencé a notar un vacío doloroso en el pecho. Ese tipo de vacío cuando pierdes algo muy valioso —musitó marcando las palabras con firmeza dolorosa, su mirada estaba más clara y más perdida también—. Seguía sin poder mover un músculo. Solo sabía que me estaban arrebatando algo irreemplazable y que no podría volver a recuperarlo jamás una vez todo acabara. Nunca me había sentido así. Ese lugar, por otro lado... Lo veo tanto en mis sueños que siento que es cuestión de tiempo para que me arrastre a donde pertenezco.

Dadas las circunstancias tan crudas que  me había explicado estar desnuda no era precisamente lo más adecuado, por mucho que Lena no tuviera su mirada directamente en mi cuerpo. Por lo tanto y con la más complicada naturalidad me llevé la sábana hasta los pechos y hablé.

—No volverás ahí, Lena.  
—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?  
—¿Por qué regresarías?  
—Cuando fui por primera vez estaba cansada de lo que mi vida era, de las personas, de no saber por qué todo se veía tan mal. Quería darle un propósito a mi existencia, y si moría... pues bien, habría estado bien conmigo. No confío en que sigo viva por una razón. Más bien siento que fue un error, una mala decisión de lo que sea que nos controle.  
—¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme? —pregunté a tientas, preocupada. Lena dejó caer la cabeza a un lado, con una actitud entre lo rendida y exhausta.  
—Nada, Kara. No tienes que preocuparte por sueños estúpidos que no llevarán a ningún lado.  
—No son sueños estúpidos si te afectan de este modo. Lo de perder ese algo... estarás bien, Lena. Es hora de que tú tengas tu calma. De verdad creo que es importante...  
—¿Puedes solo dejarlo pasar? ¿Podrías esta vez?

La voz tan cargada de una necesidad tormentosa por no seguir escuchando fue algo evidente. Incluso más su mirada. Bajo esos ojos en busca de una mínima piedad me sentí empequeñecer.

—Solo dime si puedo hacer algo para ayudar, ¿bien? Lo que sea.  
—Puedes vestirte, traeré para desayunar algo de la maquina expendedora y nos vamos —dijo cambiando la expresión a otra considerablemente suave pero no del todo tranquila. Tomó su chaqueta y se fue.

Al minuto siguiente mi celular empezó a sonar en alguna parte del cuarto. Me deshice de las sábanas y me levanté mirando el suelo en busca del objeto cada vez más alto en ruido. Finalmente lo hallé debajo de mi camiseta, cerca de la puerta.

—¿Hola? —respondí sin aliento.  
—¿Kara? ¿Eres tú?

Cerré de inmediato la boca al escuchar la voz de Leah. El acento extranjero y definido me tomó por sorpresa, me hizo bajar unos centímetros el celular y desear colgar. Maldije para mí misma por no verificar el número antes.

—Kara, ¿estás ahí? Por favor, responde.  
—Leah —dije un poco bruscamente, regresando a la cama para buscar el resto de mi ropa. El sentimiento amargo no hacía otra cosa más que crecer al escucharla otra vez.  
—Gracias a dios, estuve buscándote durante semanas y...  
—¿Qué pasa, Leah? —interrumpí, sentándome después de subirme el pantalón. Hubo un silencio sepulcral del otro lado, casi pensé que había colgado.  
—Estaba muy preocupada por ti.  
—¿Por qué?  
—¿Por qué? Solo desapareciste —murmuró como si las palabras fueran espinas en su boca—. Te fuiste como si nada  
—Te dejé muy en claro lo que haría. Te dije que todo estaba bien, pero no tuviste mejor idea que arruinar las cosas entre nosotras —solté sin arrepentimientos.  
—Lo lamento. En serio que lo hago.  
—¿Qué lamentas exactamente? —frente a la pregunta escuché a Leah exhalar.  
—Lo que dije acerca de Lena.   
—Vives lamentando las cosas que dices sobre ella. Tal vez un día dejes de ser tan... tú y se lo digas a la cara. Si es que siquiera te arrepientes.  
—Estás siendo muy dura, Kara. Mi relación con Lena nunca fue fácil, tienes que comprender que es difícil para mí verla y... —una pausa repentina, abrupta, y retomó—. Ya. Disculpa. Quiero solucionarlo. Hablo en serio cuando te digo que estaba preocupada.  
—Bueno, estoy bien. Ya puedes continuar con tu vida.

La puerta se abrió, Lena entró con unos cuantos paquetes y se detuvo al verme al teléfono. 

—¿Es demasiado preguntar si podemos vernos? —pidió, en una leve súplica.  
—Eso no creo que sirva de nada. Aprecio mucho la ayuda que me diste pero... no. Ya no estoy en National City. Debo irme.  
—Espera, espera. Sam me contó algo sobre ti.  
—¿Que hizo qué?  
—Solo dame un minuto para preguntarte sobre eso y puedes colgar.

Una mirada a Lena y vi que se acercaba al sillón a metros de mí y abría un paquete de papas fritas, paciente.

—¿Estás con alguien?  
—Solo dime qué quieres saber —contesté sin muchos ánimos.  
—¿Intentaste quitarte la vida?  
—¿Sam te dijo eso? —supe decir lentamente. Mi vista en la alfombra no tenía nada que ver con un deseo de apreciar la tela desgastada. En mi boca notaba la sequedad agria producto de meses y meses de amarga decepción de parte de todo el mundo. Lena se había vuelto a poner de pie, ahora un poco más cerca.  
—Me habló sobre el tema. Ya sabes, estaba aquí, habíamos estado conversando y entonces me comentó sobre lo preocupada que se sentía por ti.  
—Preocupada.  
—No te enojes con ella, Kara. En serio parecía temer por ti.  
—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente? —Leah inhaló.  
—Que tomaste una cuchilla y que hiciste eso en tu brazo. No estoy para juzgarte. Pero también me preocupé y... no te encontraba.  
—Eso pasó hace tiempo ya, Leah. Por favor solo déjalo atrás.

Un cosquilleo frío subió desde mi muñeca en ese silencioso segundo. El eterno recordatorio.

—Está bien. Okay, pero estoy aquí ¿lo sabes?  
—No tienes que actuar como todos los demás cuando pensaron que iba a intentarlo otra vez. Todo está en su lugar ahora.  
—Si tú lo dices entonces así es —suspiró  
—Gracias por llamar. Tendré en cuenta tus palabras.  
—Espero que todo salga bien para ti, Kara. Hablo en serio.   
—Lo sé.  
—Sobretodo con ella. Pero por favor, dile que le avise a sus mujeres que ya no vengan a mi casa por la noche en su búsqueda. Es una situación bastante peculiar cada vez que me ven y piensan que soy ella.  
—Vale. Se lo haré saber.  
—Hasta pronto.

Corté, dejé el celular a un lado y no pude mirar a Lena en ese momento. A nada. Bien sabía que todo eso ya estaba atrás, que ella no sería capaz de repetir nada como eso y lo entendía. Pero la sensación al recordar lo que había visto esa noche, mezclada a que Leah había traído a mi mente dolorosos momentos personales no fue lo que se dice agradable.

La guardaespaldas se sentó junto a mí en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Qué pasó? —negué con la cabeza, era la respuesta que tenía por el momento—. ¿Mmm? ¿Qué dijo Leah ahora?  
—Solo que Sam le dijo que intenté suicidarme. También que le digas a tus conquistas que dejen de pasar por su casa. Ya sabes, posiblemente le saltan al cuello al verla.  
—Oh... claro —un tono vergonzoso le alcanzó la voz—. ¿Tú estás bien?  
—Nada de mi pasado puede afectarme si no lo permito.  
—Buena filosofía.

Me paré, arreglando mi ropa, mirando a la mujer en la cama. Era tanto para mí en tantos sentidos. O tal vez yo solo estaba muy sensible en ese momento. Eso no tuvo mejor idea que ponerme más sentimental.

—Eres solo tú, ¿lo sabes? Solo te veo a ti —asentí con un nudo en la garganta e imaginé que Lena comenzaba a ser consciente de mi estado—. Nadie hace lo que tú, y me temo que lo entiendes a la perfección. Tú... eres extraordinaria.  
—Tú eres la extraordinaria, Lena —murmuré evitando sus ojos al voltear en buscar de quién sabe qué—. Eres inteligente, perfecta en todo lo que haces, cielos si hasta predices el futuro. Yo no soy más que una reportera mediocre de Nueva York.  
—No digas eso de ti —dijo a mis espaldas, casi diría que dolida.  
—Deberíamos irnos ya. Esto sigue oliendo terrible.  
—¿Kara? —la observé en un acto pobre de valentía—. Eres mi novia ahora —se levantó, llegó hasta mi lugar y sus facciones suaves sin muros ni hielo me llenaron de calidez el pecho—, y por lo tanto no puedo permitir que hables de mi novia de este modo tan desagradable.  
—Pues es que tu novia no es...

Lena me interrumpió con un beso, y otro, y uno más, hasta hacerme sonreír sobre su boca.

—Disculpa si mis labios saben a queso.  
—Un queso muy químico —susurré yendo a por un beso más—. Tal vez expirado.  
—¿Eres experta en sabores ahora?  
—Y muy calificada.  
—Deberíamos irnos antes de que quiera probarte otra vez —ronroneó cerca de mi cuello y subiendo, al momento se alejó, de golpe más seria—. Tengo que decirte una cosa. Preguntarte de hecho.  
—¿Sobre qué?  
—Sobre lo que piensas de regresar a Nueva York.  
—¿Qué? ¿Nueva York?  
—Nos vendría bien salir de aquí pronto —dijo con una mueca de disculpa—, lo he pensado mucho y he tratado de que las otras situaciones no se repitan tanto en mi cabeza pero no tolero sentir que estás en constante peligro. Por mi culpa.  
—¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa? Yo fui la que llegó hasta su empresa y lo acusó de todo lo que hizo.  
—Con información que yo te di.  
—Lena. No.

Dio un paso atrás, revisó con la mirada el cuarto y tocó sus bolsillos. Tal vez asegurándose de que todo estaba en su lugar. Y, entre todo aquello, habló como si nada.

—Hamilton es un sujeto despreciable, tú sabes eso. Haré todo lo posible por alejarte de él y las opciones que tengo incluyen volver a Nueva York o vacacionar de improvisto en otro continente y sabemos las dos que esa última opción no la aceptarás. Frente a los últimos hechos decidí contratar de antemano a los abogados que podrían ayudarnos en esto, resulta que también están en Nueva York.  
—¿Cómo puedes confiar en ellos? —pregunté. Lena se dirigió a la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para mí. Se le dibujó una sonrisa una vez estuvimos afuera.  
—Esa es la parte más divertida. Les arrancaré los ojos si abren la boca.

Después de media hora en la carretera encontramos un sitio donde comer algo decente y continuamos el camino hacia vaya saber qué sitio. La conversación iba y venía entre los abogados que me había mencionado antes y una que otra información sobre ellos, de dónde venían y sus otros trabajos particulares. Me dejó en claro que no eran practicantes de la ley muy comunes.

Veinte minutos después de aquella comida las nubes ocultaron el sol y divisé un punto oscuro en la carretera, que fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una camioneta negra mientras más nos acercamos.

Lena me hizo sentir más tranquila. Al mirarla no vi nada que indicara preocupación.

Y en efecto era Mike el que salía del vehículo y esperaba junto al baúl.

Salimos, pasamos nuestras pocas pertenencias a la otra camioneta según instrucciones de Lena y al terminar ella emitió una queja al cerrar por última vez una de las puertas.

—Volveré a por ti, cariño. Muy pronto.

Exhaló, le dio las llaves a Mike y este se acercó mínimamente a su oído. Como si no quisiera.  
En mi distancia, que ni siquiera era mucha, no escuché ninguna palabra. Me fui acercando entre lo que Lena fruncía el ceño. Confundida.

—¿Estás completamente seguro?  
—Tan seguro como siempre —Lena suavizando su mirada al verme, cambió también el tono.  
—Esto no te va a gustar.  
—¿Qué pasó ahora?  
—Atacaron la casa en Nueva York de tu madre.  
—¿Mi... ?  
—Tu madre y tu hermana estaban ahí.  
Ellas están bien, ¿si? No quiero que esto te afecte más de lo que necesitas.  
—¿Cómo sabes que están bien? —murmuré con voz temblorosa, sin poder evitarlo.  
—Confía en mí —replicó rozando en una súplica. Observé a Mike, incómodo detrás de ella.  
—Ya no quieres que vayamos a Nueva York, ¿no es así?

Lena no contestó.

—Atacaron a mi familia y piensas que me iré a cualquier otra parte. Lejos. Sin saber de ellas. Dijiste que estarían a salvo.  
—Lo siento.  
—Estoy aquí mientras ellas tienen que pagar por mi culpa ¡pero tú dijiste que estarían a salvo! —repetí histérica. Su mandíbula se tensó y no parpadeó al dirigirse al hombre en silencio que de pronto me miraba perplejo.  
—Gracias, Mike. Puedes irte.

El contacto entre nosotras no se rompió mientras él desaparecía ágilmente con el auto de Lena. En esos pocos segundos mi enojo, que comenzaba a descubrir no era hacia ella, lo sentí más pesado. Penoso y agotado.

—Esto no fue un ataque al azar. Lo llevaban planeando por mucho tiempo, quizás desde que puse a esas personas allí. Dos de los cuatro guardias tan... constantemente alrededor de ellas fueron asesinados —la palabra no sonó dolorosa en su boca, no marcaba ningún sentimiento—. Tu madre solo tiene un par de moretones y tu hermana un corte en la pierna. Estará en el hospital algún tiempo. Ellas no lo saben, al igual que siempre, pero hay gente alrededor por si acaso.  
—Gracias, Lena. En serio.

Había en mi interior una preocupación aberrante. Tal vez mi madre no era el ejemplo más grande de una, pero al fin y al cabo era la mía. Y Alex... Ni siquiera quería pensar mucho más en lo que le habían hecho.

En vistas de mi estúpido enojo irracional encontré mucho más que necesario disculparme.  
Estudié a la mujer que observaba impasible el gran campo silencioso que nos rodeaba, veía un punto fijo al frente, muy a lo lejos.

—Lo lamento. No buscaba enfadarme contigo, no fue... No quería realmente enfadarme contigo. Sé todo lo que haces por mí.  
—No, en realidad no sabes —murmuró en voz áspera. En su expresión hace segundos tan vacía ahora casi podía sentir una emoción desolada—. Vamos a ir a Nueva York. Te llevaré a verlas si tanto lo deseas.  
—¿Estás molesta conmigo?

Fue una pregunta infantil. De seguro habría hecho gracia de no ser porque entre nosotras se sentía una tensión explosiva, y porque cuando me devolvió la mirada su sonrisa parecía más la de cierta asesina en acción que la de mi relajada novia.

—Nunca podría estar molesta contigo —indicó sin parpadear—. Hay una línea muy gruesa entre el enojo y la decepción que muchas veces la gente confunde. Pero por suerte yo nunca la cruzo.

Con ese golpe directo a mi estómago asintió como si fuera eso lo que diera por terminada la conversación y se dirigió al vehículo. Encendió el motor, esperó los cinco segundos que me tomó entrar y desaparecimos sin volver a hablar de allí.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia también está disponible en Wattpad bajo el mismo titulo.


End file.
